Un tournant dans ma vie
by Sehaltiel
Summary: UA, Schoolfic, POV Kiba. 'Je... suis tombé amoureux. De la mauvaise personne, en plus. Difficile de vivre normalement avec des sentiments pareils lorsque ceux-ci nous dérangent... Il... faudra faire avec.'
1. Il faut un début à tout

_Auteur :__ Sehaltiel_

_Titre :__ Un tournant dans ma vie._

_Genre :_

_Schoolfic_, _UA_. Ceux auxquels cela ne plaît n'ont pas à aller plus loin. Il est inutile de lire juste pour me dire que c'est nul. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite, et je déteste cela.

Autant que possible, j'ai tenté de ne pas faire d'_OOC_, mais le contexte étant totalement différent de celui de Konoha, je pense que ce sera impossible d'être « parfait ». Sans compter le fait que seul l'auteur originel peut faire bouger ses personnages comme il l'entend. Enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue.

_Avec : YAOI_… **sans** lemon. Pour deux raisons : de un, il me semble que c'est normalement interdit sur ce site, et de deux, je n'aime pas les lire, et donc encore moins les écrire. Cette histoire portera plus sur la psychologie des personnages que sur le sexe à proprement parler.

Il y aura aussi des _hétéros_, les deux orientations étant représentées de manière assez réaliste (je trouve ça bizarre quand tous les hommes que les héros rencontrent sont gays…).

Pour le genre à proprement parler, ce sera _Angst_, _Romance_, _Humour_ par moment, etc… Un peu comme dans la vraie vie, quoi !

_POV Kiba_ la plupart du temps, il y aura des passages où l'histoire sera dans un style différent que je n'ai pas encore très bien défini. On fera selon ma motivation à ce moment donné… !

Information importante :

Je remets ici ce que j'ai écrit en début du chapitre 16, pour que les nouveaux arrivants ne se plaignent pas de cette erreur qui n'en est pas une.

Je vous rappelle que **ma fanfiction est écrite au présent **! Je vous en supplie donc... **Arrêtez de me dire que mes verbes introducteurs de parole, comme "parlè-je", sont faux !** Je n'écris **pas** à l'imparfait. Je ne peux donc **pas** utiliser ce temps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette remarque m'irrite XD

Je sais que vous ne le faites pas exprès, et que vous pensez m'aider en me le faisant remarquer, mais c'est voulu et, après confirmation via internet et ma prof' de français, c'est la bonne méthode ! Essayez de prononcer les mots "parle-je" et vous comprendrez pourquoi, en français, à la première personne, un verbe introducteur doit subir quelques modifications pour rester prononçable. Ce n'est donc pas une agression envers vous (après tout, le commentaire du lecteur qui m'a incité à vous écrire ceci m'a vraiment fait plaisir, en dehors de ce bémol), mais je vous en prie, arrêter d'essayer de me faire croire que je dois écrire mes verbes à l'imparfait, comme "parlais-je". Surtout que la plupart de ceux qui me le reprochent me dise que c'est une faute horrible qui leur pique les yeux. Et ça, quand on sait que j'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour être certain de ne pas faire d'erreur, ça m'irrite vraiment XD  
Au mieux, vous pourriez peut-être me reprocher d'utiliser un accent grave au lieu d'un accent aigu. Il semblerait que les informations que j'avais trouvées au début n'étaient pas totalement correctes à ce propos... Ceci étant, comme j'ai suivi le même schéma les 16 premiers chapitres, je ne veux pas avoir à tout corriger pour que ce soit correct. Je suis fainéant... Et j'ai 191 pages à corriger sur Works, alors ça ferait trop. Désolé ^^'

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Il faut un début à tout.**_

**Lundi 1 septembre**

J'entends un réveil qui sonne… Très certainement le mien.

Et pourtant, plutôt que de l'éteindre, je préfère enfoncer la tête dans mon oreiller. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'espère qu'il va s'arrêter tout seul, sans succès. Et comme finalement, au vacarme que fait cet objet dans mes oreilles va s'ajouter le grognement de mon chien, je sais que je vais être forcé de l'éteindre. Je crois que ce chien déteste mon réveil autant que moi.

Dans un grognement similaire à celui du canidé, je tends donc mon bras pour appuyer sur le bouton stop, et me force à me lever. Enfin, on va faire ça doucement, et je vais déjà me mettre en position assise.

…

Voilà, c'est fait.

Maintenant, il faut que je me souvienne qui je suis, où je suis, et ce que je fais là… Et ce n'est pas facile quand on n'a pas son quota de sommeil ! Pour m'aider, je m'étire en poussant un nouveau grognement réprobateur ; qu'est-ce que j'étais bien dans mon lit !

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en étais déjà sorti à proprement parler, puisque j'ai encore la couverture posée sur les jambes, et je frotte des yeux qui me supplient déjà de me rallonger et de les refermer.

Ce que je ferais sans problème… si je ne devais pas aller en cours. Parce que oui, aussi immature que je puisse l'être, je suis lycéen, en première scientifique. Mine de rien, je m'en sors bien, et ce malgré ma fainéantise.

Maintenant plus ou moins bien réveillé, je jette un regard à Akamaru, ledit chien qui voulait que j'éteigne mon réveil, et l'observe en train de s'étirer. Lorsqu'il fait cela, il prend presque toute la place dans ma chambre et ce geste me fait sourire. Il faut dire que c'est un chien démesurément grand, au poil blanc cassé, sur lequel je peux aisément monter comme sur un poney. Les seules touches de couleur parmi ce pelage se voient être son nez et ses longues oreilles, ces dernières étant plutôt d'un brun foncé.

Bon, en dehors du fait qu'il est spécialement gros, je dois aussi avouer que ma chambre n'est pas très grande. C'est une petite salle rectangulaire qui doit difficilement atteindre les dix mètres carré. En plus de mon lit se trouve un bureau, juste en face de moi, et un placard contre le mur à droite. Placard vers lequel je me dirige maintenant, histoire de mettre autre chose sur mon dos que le boxer que j'ai utilisé comme pyjama.

Sur le chemin, je suis obligé d'enjamber Akamaru, qui va finalement se lever et me suivre jusque dans la salle de bain, la tête au moins autant dans le brouillard que moi. Ce chien, je l'adore, et c'est un peu comme mon meilleur ami.

Dans la famille, nous sommes tous comme cela. Enfin, par tous, j'entends ma sœur et moi, car mes parents sont… morts il y a quelques années. Chez les Inuzuka, c'est une tradition d'offrir un chien à un enfant lorsqu'il atteint ses douze ans. Ce qui peut paraître assez bizarre, c'est que ces bêtes nous suivent jusqu'à l'âge de nos cinquante ans environ. Ils ont une longévité impressionnante. Etant donné que j'ai à peine dix-sept ans, Akamaru en a seulement cinq, et je pense que je n'ai pas fini de voir sa bonne bouille.

Ma sœur, Hana, a même choisi d'en faire son métier et elle travaille comme vétérinaire à la clinique du coin. Je suis plus qu'heureux de l'avoir avec moi car elle a pris soin de moi aussitôt que mes parents ont… enfin, vous comprenez. Sans elle, j'aurai sûrement été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Sans compter que j'aurai été obligé d'abandonner Akamaru…

Argh… !

Je viens de croiser mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ma tête au réveil fait vraiment peur. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je crois que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Je suis un Inuzuka, comme vous vous en doutez, mais je m'appelle plus précisément Kiba. Assez grand, des cheveux bruns mi-longs toujours en bataille (malgré le mal que je peux me donner pour les coiffer), je suis plutôt assez bien fait. Certes, vous me direz que je ne suis pas très modeste de dire ça, mais je suis musclé et pas grassouillet pour un sou. C'est bien la description que les adolescentes font des hommes qu'elles disent 'bien faits' , non ?

Enfin, après, j'ai aussi quelques caractéristiques peu communes. Premièrement, sur mes joues sont tatoués deux triangles tournés vers le sol, de couleur rouge sang, marque que chaque membre de ma famille obtient en même temps que son chien. Je ne vous raconte pas comme ça avait enflé, à l'époque ! J'ai ressemblé à un hamster pendant deux semaines ! J'avais supplié pour qu'on ne me les fasse pas. Maintenant, avec le recul, je les aime beaucoup, ça me permet de sortir de la masse, même si je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça…

Parce qu'en plus de ces triangles, j'ai des yeux avec des pupilles en fente, comme les chats. Observer la surprise de ceux qui les voient pour la première fois vaut vraiment son pesant d'or ! Encore une fois, c'est un caractère commun à la plupart des membres de ma famille, et je me suis toujours dit que c'était un caractère héréditaire. Comme mes dents, d'ailleurs : j'ai des canines particulièrement longues et pointues. Quand j'étais plus jeune, on m'appelait le Vampire et j'avoue que ça ne me faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Maintenant, j'ai appris à faire avec mes différences, et je me qualifie moi-même d'homme-bête. Malgré cela, je suis heureux de voir que je n'ai des bêtes que leurs avantages : je ne suis pas poilu pour un sou. C'est cool, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas du genre à rester discret très longtemps. En général, quand j'arrive quelque part, on me détaille de la tête aux pieds, peut-être pour chercher ce qui peut encore clocher chez moi. Quand on est enfant, c'est très dur à vivre, mais maintenant, j'en tire plein d'avantages !

Après avoir enfilé un pull noir uni et un vieux jean bleu délavé par le temps, je me décide enfin à descendre au premier, histoire de saluer Hana et de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je m'arrête en bas des escaliers en bois lorsque j'aperçois ma sœur en train de fouiller dans le placard à vêtements, juste à ma droite.

- Salut, me dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci. Enfin, j'aurai bien encore dormi quelques heures de plus, mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut !

À ma remarque, elle sourit en affirmant que c'est tout à fait vrai, et je bifurque à gauche pour aller dans la cuisine. Pour cela, je suis obligé de passer par notre petit salon, dans lequel est allongé l'un des chiens de ma sœur. Je le gratte un peu derrière l'oreille en guise de bonjour, et je termine mon voyage dans ladite cuisine. Elle non plus n'est pas très grande, avec juste le strict nécessaire, et le fait que le deuxième chien de ma sœur soit étalé au milieu est assez problématique. Je me contorsionne dans tous les sens pour éviter de lui marcher dessus en attrapant mon bol, un paquet de céréales et du lait, sous le regard perplexe d'Akamaru.

Je crois que nos chiens ont une place trop importante dans nos vies… La plupart des gens l'aurait réveillé et poussé pour atteindre ce que je voulais… Je soupire intérieurement, et remarque à mon grand désespoir que mon chien me regarde, la queue en mouvement, la langue dehors.

Bon, et bien, puisqu'il le faut… Je pose mes affaires sur la table du salon et retourne jusque dans la cuisine pour attraper ce qui sera le petit déjeuner de mon Akamaru. Je sais que si je le fais attendre, il va m'empêcher de manger, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Après que je l'aie servi, il me remercie d'un aboiement et je retourne m'occuper de moi.

Mon déjeuner avalé, je me décide enfin à affronter le monde de dehors. Je choppe mon sac de cours et une grosse veste, je souhaite une bonne journée à Hana et ouvre la porte d'entrée.

…

Brrr… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid !

Ce n'est pas normal qu'il fasse aussi froid ! On est seulement le premier septembre !

Je jette un regard à Akamaru. Il a l'air content, lui, avec tout ce vent. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais bien avoir la même fourrure que lui, tiens.

Bon, autant bouger pour me réchauffer. Je me mets en route.

Mon lycée est à quelques minutes de chez moi, alors je ne prends pas le bus. En plus, ça permet à Akamaru de faire sa petite promenade du matin.

Le lycée, c'est un grand complexe construit il y a peu. Il a la classe, je trouve. Il y a plusieurs bâtiments pour les cours, un pour le self, un pour l'internat et un gymnase super grand pour le sport. Et tous ces bâtiments sont dans une teinte de gris, ce qui le fait ressembler à une prison.

…Oui, je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'aime, moi.

J'arrive peu de temps après mon départ, et fais des signes aux personnes que je reconnais comme étant celles de ma classe. Je vous les présente.

Celui tourné dans ma direction, c'est Shikamaru Nara. À peu près ma taille, les cheveux bruns assez longs, toujours coiffés en queue de cheval. Il est réputé pour être un vrai génie. La seule chose qui fait qu'il n'a pas encore terminé ses années de lycée, c'est qu'il est aussi flemmard qu'intelligent. En gros, lui, c'est le cerveau du groupe, et moi les muscles.

En le voyant m'adresser un signe de la main, la fille avec laquelle Shikamaru est se retourne.

C'est Ino Yamanaka, une belle blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle est très demandée dans le lycée mais nous, on se demande comment c'est possible : elle a un de ces caractères… ! En dehors de ça, il faut reconnaître que c'est une très belle femme. Comme quoi, l'habit ne fait vraiment pas le moine ! Enfin, je me moque, mais c'est quand même une très bonne amie à moi.

Plutôt que l'inverse, c'est eux qui me rejoignent, parce qu'Akamaru n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans le lycée. Ils savent que j'aime passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, et comme ils l'aiment bien, eux aussi, notre point de ralliement se trouve depuis deux ans être l'entrée du complexe.

Lorsqu'Ino s'approche, Akamaru se précipite sur elle. Elle se penche, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment besoin vu la taille de la bête, et lui caresse la tête. Shikamaru, lui, s'approche de moi et me salue.

- Je me demande comment ton chien fait pour la supporter autant, me soupire-t-il après m'avoir serré la main.

- Il aime tout le monde, mon chien !

Ino se relève, et foudroie du regard un Shikamaru qui s'attend déjà à des remontrances.

- Je t'ai entendu, Shikamaru !, peste-t-elle.

- C'est bien ce que je disais…

Ino nous a alors rejoint comme une furie et a donné une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de notre ami qui en a profité pour laisser échapper une plainte.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de te moquer de moi si tu en as marre que je te frappe !

- … Galère… !

À l'entente de ce mot, nous sommes tous les trois partis en fou-rire.

En fait, ces deux là ont souvent l'habitude de se bagarrer, et la fainéantise légendaire de Shikamaru opte a chaque fois pour la solution de facilité. En résumé, il n'ose jamais contredire les personnes de sexe féminin, filles comme femmes, et se contente de se plaindre en articulant un mot devenu culte : le fameux « galère ».

Notre fou-rire va rapidement être arrêté par un bruit que nous détestons tous : la sonnerie qui annonce l'heure d'aller en cours. Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais j'ai pris l'habitude d'arriver le plus tard possible, histoire de gagner quelques précieuses petites minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Il n'y a pas mal de temps, lorsque j'ai expliqué ça à mes amis, ils se sont tous moqués de moi, à l'exception de Shikamaru qui a clamé haut et fort que le sommeil, c'était sacré.

Enfin, ça, on avait remarqué. Il passe son temps à dormir en cours mais il arrive quand même à répondre aux questions que lui posent nos professeurs, ce qui est assez énervant, d'un point de vue externe. Ce monde est injuste… ! Heureusement qu'on est au moins libres et égaux en droits…

Bon… Puisqu'il le faut… À contrecœur, je me tourne vers mon chien et lui caresse un peu la tête.

- Allez, Akamaru, c'est l'heure de retourner à la maison.

Je le fais plus pour lui dire au revoir qu'autre chose, parce que je sais qu'il serait de lui-même rentré chez nous. Ce chien est particulièrement intelligent, et c'est un bonheur de l'avoir avec moi. D'ailleurs, ça surprend tout le monde, même encore maintenant.

- Je trouve ça épatant que ton chien comprenne tout ce que tu lui dis, ajoute Ino au moment où nous arrivons dans le couloir de notre salle.

Instantanément, une bêtise grosse comme moi me traverse l'esprit et un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Idiot comme je le suis, je suis d'ailleurs incapable de la retenir :

- Oh, et bien tu sais ce qu'on dit : les animaux sont à l'image de leur maître. Je suis tellement intelligent qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'être.

Shikamaru rit, mais surtout à cause de la tête désespérée de notre amie qui préfère ne pas me répondre. À la place, elle lâche un gros soupir bien lourd et rentre dans la salle de classe.

En classe, notre « professeur principal adoré » a jugé bon de choisir les places pour nous, prétextant que cela empêcherait une grosse partie des bavardages. Même s'il n'avait pas totalement tort, je sais que les discussions reprendront aussi vite que les élèves auront appris à faire connaissance entre eux. Du moins, pour la plupart.

Et malheureusement, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas mon cas. Je suis tout au fond de la classe, contre le mur, et mon voisin n'est autre qu'Uchiwa Sasuke.

Certes, comme ça, ça ne vous dit rien, mais il est très connu dans notre lycée. C'est un mec aux cheveux noir mi-longs qui est, si l'on en croit les dires des adolescentes du lycée, un sex-symbol. J'avoue, même de mon point de vue de mec, il n'est pas mal, mais ça n'empêche pas que je ne le connaisse pas beaucoup. En cours, il est très calme, studieux, et par conséquent peu enclin au dialogue, ce qui a en partie forgé sa réputation de « beau gosse ténébreux ». Malheureusement, c'est sur moi qu'il est tombé, et j'ai l'impression que mon année ne va pas être très passionnante…

Enfin… À croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées et qu'il veut tout simplement me contrarier, aujourd'hui est différent.

Je le vois arriver de loin, et il me salue en s'asseyant, sous le regard plus qu'intéressé de plusieurs filles. Et c'est là que contre attente, il me fixe et me demande :

- Tu es au courant pour le nouveau ?

- Non, répondé-je en jouant avec un stylo. Dans notre classe ?

En réponse à ma question, il lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour me dire que je suis un idiot fini. Parfois, toute cette popularité avec les filles lui monte à la tête, et je m'imagine très facilement abîmer son joli minois.

- Bien évidemment, dans notre classe. Tu crois que je t'en parlerais si c'était ailleurs ?

Effectivement, dit comme ça… Enfin bon, sans être du niveau de Shikamaru, Sasuke est quand même plutôt intelligent, alors je comprends que mon petit esprit étriqué puisse l'exaspérer, par moment. Je suis plus du genre à agir, puis à réfléchir… Ce n'est pas bien, je sais, mais je me soigne… Presque.

- Et alors ?, demandé-je finalement, un peu vexé. Tu ne m'as pas parlé de lui que pour te payer ma tête, quand même… ?

- Non, non, ajoute-t-il en fixant à nouveau le mur devant lui, comme il le fait d'habitude. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir avec notre prof et la directrice. Il est… bizarre.

À l'entente de ce mot, j'arrête de jouer avec mon stylo et le regarde. Un autre type bizarre dans notre classe ? Ça va me changer de ne pas être le seul qu'on regarde de travers.

- Bizarre comment ?

Mon intérêt soudain pour ce qu'il me dit lui fait afficher un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon envie de le frapper. Heureusement pour lui, je sais me tenir en société…

…

Pour être franc, c'est surtout parce que j'ai très envie d'avoir ma réponse et même moi je devine qu'il ne me la donnera pas si je lui arrange le portrait.

- Tu verras bien, il ne va pas tarder.

… Je pense que je l'aurai tué avant la fin de l'année. Comment les filles peuvent-elles toutes tomber raide dingue de ce mec ? Il est arrogant à n'en plus pouvoir. En fait, je me demande même si je le préfère quand il se tait ou quand il parle. Je vais le donner en pâtée à Akamaru.

Heureusement, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais attendre cent-sept ans non plus, parce que notre charmante professeur est rentrée dans la classe seulement quelques minutes après, accompagnée par le fameux nouveau. Elle, c'est une vieille femme avec une horrible coupe au bol grisonnante et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui l'apprécie.

Maintenant, concernant le nouveau… Je confirme ce qu'a dit Sasuke : le mot « bizarre » le qualifie parfaitement. En fait, pour être franc une fois de plus, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait l'être à ce point.

Il a l'air plutôt grand, comme moi, mais j'ai du mal à me faire une idée, étant donné que je suis assis. Par contre, ce qui est sûr : ses cheveux sont tellement roux que je les décrirai plutôt comme rouge. Jusque-là, malgré sa couleur de cheveux criarde qui contraste avec une peau non pas pâle mais carrément blanche comme un linge, rien de bien méchant. En fait, ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est que chacun de ses yeux est entouré par un épais trait noir qui lui donne un regard plutôt… glauque. Et, en plus de faire le tour de ses yeux, je remarque au moment même où il cligne des yeux que ce fameux trait noir recouvre également ses paupières. C'est… étrange.

Je me demande… C'est un tatouage ? Comme mes triangles rouge ? En tout cas, des tatouages, il en a au moins un : un pictogramme japonais de la même couleur que ses cheveux est tatoué en haut à gauche de son crâne. Si je ne me trompe pas, il veut dire « amour ». Ou alors, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup au pendentif que Sakura, l'une de nos amies, porte tous les jours.

_L'amour_… Etrangement, ce n'est pas le premier mot qui me serait venu à l'esprit en le regardant. Il est habillé en noir de la tête au pied : sa longue veste, un _Duffle coat_, est ouverte et permet de découvrir un pull évidemment noir, assez moulant. D'ailleurs, ce jeune homme a l'air plutôt musclé. Je pense que même moi, je fais maigrelet à côté de lui. Ce détail n'est d'ailleurs pas resté longtemps dans l'ombre car déjà plusieurs filles de notre classe le regardent en gloussant.

Son visage, loin d'être inexpressif, démontre à quel point il aurait préféré être resté chez lui. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point.

Après l'avoir sommairement détaillé, je détache mon regard de lui pour me concentrer sur notre professeur. Elle nous le présente :

- C'est un nouvel élève qui nous vient d'une région voisine. Son nom est Sabaku no Gaara et…

Déjà je ne l'écoute plus. Ce qu'elle peut avoir à rajouter ne m'intéresse pas, je voulais juste savoir comment il s'appelle. D'ailleurs, je suis loin d'être le seul à penser de cette manière et à peine son nom prononcé, les discussions ont repris de plus belle, les filles ne cachant pas le moins du monde leur enthousiasme. Un sourire triomphant scotché à mon visage, je me tourne vers Sasuke pour partager ce constat évident avec lui :

- Et bien, commencè-je, on dirait bien que ton règne de plus beau mec du lycée vient d'en prendre un coup.

- Je m'en moque, rétorque-t-il avec un ton qui, à lui seul, prouve le contraire.

Cela dis, il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je suis sûr qu'il sait que j'ai raison, tout comme il doit être conscient qu'il faudrait être totalement naïf pour ne pas se rendre compte que cela le vexe un tantinet. Je suis fier de moi : je tiens une sorte de vengeance pour tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'est moqué de moi.

En bon diplomate que je suis, je refrène ladite vengeance et relève les yeux. Mes deux fentes croisent alors le regard émeraude du nouveau. Il regarde dans notre direction. Ou, pour être plus précis, il regarde la table juste devant nous. Apparemment, pendant que nous parlions, notre professeur lui a indiqué cette place et lui a gentiment ordonné de s'y asseoir. Logiquement, cette table nous était d'ailleurs assignée mais nous avons décidé d'un accord commun que cela ne changerait rien si on se reculait d'une table, ce que les professeurs ont plus ou moins approuvé. Tout du moins, aucun d'eux ne nous as fait de remarque.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que maintenant, Gaara se dirige vers nous et s'installe à notre place officielle. Il enlève sa veste, sort quelques affaires, et le cours reprend, comme si de rien n'était.

Neuf heures sonnent enfin pour laisser place à l'intercours. Toute la classe, enseignante y compris, affectionne cette pause comme un évènement absolument immanquable. En effet, les élèves détestent son cours au moins autant que ce que leur professeur est accro au tabac. Avant d'entamer la deuxième heure de cours, la classe devient alors une sorte de cacophonie générale durant laquelle je m'affale sur la table et me prépare psychologiquement à affronter le reste de la journée. En prime, je sais que tout cela ne sert à rien car jamais je ne pourrais être suffisamment préparé pour nos cours du lundi matin. Le passage entre week-end et semaine est toujours beaucoup plus difficile dans ce sens que dans l'autre.

Du mouvement à côté de moi me force à relever la tête. Sasuke vient de se lever et s'apprête apparemment à quitter la classe.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, m'informè-je, un peu trop curieux pour mon bien.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, me répond-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Un peu surpris de sa réponse, je le regarde s'éloigner sans rien ajouter. En réalité, je crois qu'il a très mal pris ce que je lui ai dis tout à l'heure. On dirait bien que son égo n'a pas apprécié mes remarques… Lui qui est pourtant si maître de lui-même, d'habitude…

Le vide qu'a occasionné Sasuke en me laissant seul est cependant vite comblé. De l'autre bout de la salle, je vois Shikamaru qui s'approche de moi. Sans un mot, il se pose sur la chaise de mon voisin, croise les bras sur la table et y dépose sa tête. Réaction immédiate de ma part : je me moque de lui et laisse échapper un petit ricanement.

- C'est plus confortable ici ?

- Non, pas vraiment mais je préfère ta compagnie à celle de ma voisine. Elle parle trop.

Il a répondu sans même relever la tête et sa voix a difficilement atteint mes oreilles. Cela dit, j'ai assez bien compris pour diriger mon regard vers la voisine en question. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'effectivement, elle est plutôt du genre soûlante. Sans parler de cela, il est de connaissances communes qu'elle a complètement flashé sur notre petit génie. Je pense d'ailleurs pouvoir dire que cette situation nous amuse autant que ce que lui, elle peut l'énerver. Beaucoup des jeunes hommes de notre classe sont d'ailleurs jaloux car cette Alicia est une vraiment belle jeune fille, blonde aux yeux d'un bleu tout simplement envoûtant. En bref : il fait des jaloux mais cela n'a pas l'air de l'intéresser le moins du monde. Je crois que dans un sens, c'est pour cela que je m'entends aussi bien avec Shikamaru. Il n'est pas du genre à ne penser qu'à se trouver quelqu'un. Il n'est pas amoureux et lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Malgré cela, elle tente désespérément de le draguer tous les jours, de plus en plus provocante et allumeuse. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que sa technique fonctionne très bien sur toute la gent masculine, excepté la cible première ; lui, il s'en moque. En réalité, j'en suis venu à me dire qu'il avait un problème d'hormones… C'est quasi-impossible de rester insensible à ce genre de provocations ! Ou alors il est trop intellectualisé… Bon, de toute manière, ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir un ami assez intelligent pour ne pas faire comme tout le monde.

De mon côté, je suis pareil mais pour des raisons différentes. En effet, pour le moment, je n'ai eu aucune proposition intéressante. En général, les jeunes femmes me trouvent charmant mais trop bizarre pour quelque chose de plus… La vie est injuste, parfois. Remarque, je suis content de ne pas être dans son cas car je ne cherche pas à me trouver quelqu'un tout de suite. J'ai expérimenté une fois et c'était bien trop de problèmes pour ce que ça a pu m'apporter de bonheur.

- Hey ! Tu dors ?

Pendant que je pensais à tout cela, je n'ai pas remarqué que Shikamaru s'est relevé et me regarde.

- Euh… non, bafouillè-je. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas l'habitude !

À ma remarque, il sourit et reprend le fil du dialogue :

- Tu te sous-estimes, Kiba. Tu n'es pas si bête que tu veux bien le faire croire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est le ton sérieux ou le compliment qui m'a marqué le plus mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je suis plutôt troublé. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi mais le fait que ce soit lui qui me le dise me fait davantage plaisir que lorsque ce sont des personnes comme Ino - qui d'ailleurs ne me le dit presque jamais - ou ma sœur. Peut-être est-ce parce que je l'ai toujours considéré comme la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse et, probablement, que je connaîtrai jamais. Pour le coup, je ne sais même pas comment réagir, si ce n'est que je suis sûr d'être en train de rougir.

- Euh… Et bien… merci du compliment.

Il rit. Apparemment, ma réaction est bien plus comique que ce que j'aurais pu le croire.

- De rien, articule-t-il après s'être calmé.

En voyant que ses yeux ne s'intéressent plus qu'à ce qui se passe devant nous, je l'imite et remarque que Sasuke est de retour dans la salle. Shikamaru se lève donc et me salue de la main, sans un mot, avant de rejoindre sa propre place. Avec un sourire, j'intercepte le regard dépité de mon ami lorsque son admiratrice relance le dialogue.

De mon côté, j'évite de parler avec mon voisin, de peur qu'il ne soit encore un peu ronchon. Cela dit, comme il reste encore quelques minutes avant le début des cours, je décide de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Enfin, par « quelque chose », je veux dire « quelqu'un », parce que ce qui attire en premier mon regard se trouve être la tignasse criarde juste devant moi.

Sauf erreur de ma part, Gaara n'a pas bougé de tout l'intercours. Pour le moment, il est occupé avec un lecteur MP3 et fait comme si de rien n'était, malgré les nombreux regards curieux qui le dévisagent. A-t-il l'habitude d'être dévisagé de la sorte ? Je peux comprendre que son look soit assez étrange pour attirer le regard mais même moi, on ne m'a jamais autant « admiré » que lui. Il faut avouer aussi qu'une fois le premier jet passé, on se rend vite compte que moi, je suis tout à fait banal. Au contraire, le nouveau, lui, a l'air très renfermé et très peu enclin au dialogue. C'est très certainement la raison qui pousse les autres à s'intéresser à lui.

De toute manière, j'ai beau comprendre la situation dans laquelle il est, je n'y peux rien et préfère me concentrer sur autre chose. Et par autre chose, je veux dire mon occupation favorite pendant les cours : griffonner un peu tout ce qui me passe par la tête sur mon cahier. Je suis si peu doué en dessin que j'ai préféré abandonner depuis longtemps l'idée de faire du concret. En fait, ce que je dessine ne représente vraiment rien. Ce sont juste des formes géométriques qui ne veulent rien dire mais m'occupent lorsque mon cerveau ressent l'envie de faire un break. Je ne réfléchis alors plus à rien et ça me fait le plus grand bien.

Malgré tout, ma période de repos intellectuel ne va pas durer très longtemps et les accents tyranniques de notre enseignante vont vite me ramener dans la dure réalité. Tout en relevant la tête, je peux dire que je regrette d'ores et déjà les quelques minutes qui viennent de s'écouler.

- Pff… Allez, courage, pensè-je à voix haute en guise de tentative infructueuse pour me motiver.

**Fin du chapitre un !**

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque-là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, histoire que je m'améliore. Enfin, je dis ça mais c'est aussi et surtout parce que j'aime !

Pour peu que ce soit bien argumenté et pas de la méchanceté gratuite, comme précisé tout en haut, je suis prêt à accepter toutes les remarques. C'est ma première fiction mais pas la seule dont j'ai une idée. Je m'attaque à tous les genres et la prochaine devrait être une sorte de suite alternative du manga... Enfin, en attendant, celle-ci est la première que je post et je peux déjà dire que le deuxième chapitre est presque fini, en plus d'être encore beaucoup plus long !

Au plaisir de vous revoir, donc ^^


	2. Une fête en perspective

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux !

Déjà, je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews que j'ai reçues ; elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir ! Je suis content de voir que ma fanfiction vous plaît et j'accueille les encouragements avec enthousiasme !

Maintenant, concernant ce chapitre... Je vous avais promis un chapitre très long mais j'ai changé d'avis... ! Finalement, il était tellement long que j'ai décidé de le couper en deux et d'en faire deux chapitres. Ce qui fait donc que j'ai déjà le troisième chapitre d'achevé dans mes documents !

Par contre, comme je sais que je suis assez lent pour écrire, parfois, je préfère ne pas vous mettre plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Comme ça, vous avez une suite plus ou moins régulièrement. Je vais essayer d'avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance mais je ne promets rien...

Alors, lecture, maintenant :p

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Une fête en perspective.**_

Ah, douce liberté… ! Qu'il est agréable de redécouvrir cette enivrante sensation de bonheur…

…

Bon, d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais sérieusement : nos cours de la matinée sont enfin terminés - même si la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient rien de plus qu'une mise en bouche pour inaugurer cette nouvelle année scolaire -, le temps s'est bien réchauffé et nous nous dirigeons tous vers la cafétéria du lycée. Que demander de plus ?

Nous sommes quatre, parmi lesquels Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura. Cette dernière est la meilleure amie d'Ino, même si le fait qu'elles en pincent toutes les deux pour Sasuke a créé une sorte de rivalité qui nous vaut de bonnes prises de tête. Ce problème n'existerait d'ailleurs peut-être pas si elles étaient à armes égales. Or, il faut l'avouer : Sakura est une jeune fille de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux roses tombant lourdement sur ses épaules, des yeux verts tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pour résumer : elle est bien moins jolie qu'Ino, de visage comme de corps. En effet, Sakura n'a pas non plus les avantages de la courbe de sa meilleure amie… Je remercie d'ailleurs le ciel pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire mes pensées ; dans le cas contraire, elle m'aurait tout simplement décapité… !

- Et bien, Kiba !, me hurle-t-elle parce que je suis quelques mètres derrière eux, plongé dans mes pensées. Tu te dépêches ?!

Ah oui… J'ai oublié de vous préciser que son caractère n'a rien à envier à celui de la belle blonde. J'espère qu'elle s'apaisera avec l'âge.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Excuse-moi.

Sur ce, je les rattrape en quelques secondes et nous pénétrons tous dans le bâtiment qui nous sert de cafétéria.

À nous quatre, nous monopolisons une petite table dans un coin de la salle. Malgré la distance évidente qui nous sépare des autres élèves, personne ne passe à côté de notre petit groupe qui, loin de rester silencieux, attire les regards. En outre, l'enthousiasme de Sakura et Ino est à son apogée. La raison : une idée de fête qu'Ino prévoit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Elles imaginent déjà ce que nous allons y faire et nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher d'éclater de rire, que ce soit à tour de rôle ou tous ensemble. Nous étions censés la faire le week-end avant la rentrée mais un imprévu dans sa famille a obligé Ino à reporter le tout à cette semaine.

- Alors ?, nous demande Ino. Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir venir, samedi ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire faux bond !

Difficilement, nous nous remettons les uns après les autre du gros fou-rire qui vient de passer. Pour une fois, même Shikamaru a du mal à s'arrêter de rire, lui pourtant beaucoup plus calme que nos deux amies, ou bien encore moi. Exceptionnellement, je suis donc presque le premier à me reprendre.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui nous a posé un lapin la semaine dernière !

- Juste, renchérit Shikamaru d'une voix rieuse.

Au regard qu'elle nous jette, je remercie le bon Dieu qui a voulu que ce soit Sakura à côté d'elle et pas l'un de nous deux. Cela dit, même si nous sommes hors d'atteinte de ses mains, elle ne se prive pas pour placer un bon coup de pied dans les tibias de Shikamaru, en face d'elle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu ! Et je vous rappelle que je n'y étais pour rien.

- Ah, les femmes, reprend Shikamaru avec un ton identique à celui utilisé lorsqu'il prononce le mot sacré : galère.

Observant la mine renfrognée d'Ino, je décide de vite répondre à ses attentes et ainsi la détourner de sa folie meurtrière qui l'inciterait presque à sauter sur notre petit géni et à le réduire en cendres :

- Moi, c'est bon ! J'ai déjà tout prévu avec ma sœur. Le seul hic, c'est Akamaru… Je ne sais…

- Emmène-le !, me coupe la concernée. Il peut venir chez moi, lui aussi. Je l'adore, ton chien !

- Vrai ? Merci beaucoup, Ino. Mon chien aussi a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Il faut dire que tu le connais depuis sa naissance, aussi.

- Exact. Le problème étant donc résolu, êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir vous joindre à Kiba et moi, vous deux ?

- Bien sûr, répond Sakura sur un ton calme qui trahit cependant une certaine impatience d'y être. J'ai déjà bloqué tout mon week-end en prévision de cette petite fête chez toi.

Shikamaru, lui, encore en train de masser d'une main son tibia douloureux, confirme sa présence d'un signe de tête.

- Très bien !, enchaîne Ino, encore plus enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Je vous propose de venir en fin d'après-midi, vers dix-huit heures, et la soirée se finira… quand on en aura marre ! En fait, je pensais même que vous pourriez peut-être dormir chez moi.

- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne !, m'exclamè-je aussitôt. Par contre, pour ça, il faudra encore que je demande à Hana si elle n'a pas besoin de moi dimanche matin.

- Pareil pour moi, confirme Sakura après une seconde de réflexion.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de me répondre tout de suite.

Le sujet clos, le repas se termine dans une ambiance joviale, tandis que nous partageons nos impressions sur la nouvelle année en perspective. Nous sommes d'ailleurs tous les quatre très heureux d'avoir eu la chance de nous retrouver dans la même classe. Ino et Sakura sont évidemment ravies que Sasuke nous ait rejoint et le sont encore plus de savoir qu'il est mon voisin et qu'elles auront donc de bonnes raisons de l'approcher. Malheureusement, j'ai eu beau m'époumoner à leur dire que Sasuke est un sale type qui suinte l'arrogance, elles ont fait exactement comme si je n'existais pas. Et bien soit ! Qu'elles fassent comme bon leur semble ; elles se rendront compte de la réalité bien assez vite.

Le repas englouti, nous n'aurons que peu de temps de répit avant que les cours de l'après-midi ne commencent. Au début de la première heure, Ino attend que Sasuke ne s'asseye avant d'avoir miraculeusement quelque chose à me dire et nous rejoindre d'une démarche qu'elle voulait sensuelle, attractive. Sakura, refusant de perdre du terrain par rapport à sa rivale et amie, nous a d'ailleurs rejoint très vite, elle aussi soudainement très intéressée par ma petite vie. Par contre, elles comme moi seront bien incapables de rapporter, plus tard, ce dont nous avons parlé, et ce à qui que ce soit, quand bien même nos vies en seraient menacées. Ino et Sakura m'ont posé des questions simples auxquelles je n'avais à répondre que par oui ou non, trop occupée à observer les réactions de Sasuke face à leurs charmes féminins. Si je n'avais pas craint de me faire tabasser à mort, je serai probablement parti dans un fou rire phénoménal en constatant à quel point il n'avait rien à faire d'elles. Son regard s'est même détourné pour observer ce qui se passe dehors, dans la cours.

Ainsi donc, c'est les yeux voilés d'une certaine frustration pour avoir été aussi superbement ignorées que les deux jeunes femmes sont retournées à leurs places au premier rang, l'une à côté de l'autre. Car oui, même si Shikamaru est dans une situation autrement pire que la mienne avec sa voisine, nos deux amies ont eu l'heureuse surprise d'être « obligées » de s'asseoir l'une à côté de l'autre. Mon côté canin reprend le dessus sur moi quelques secondes et je pousse un grognement de jalousie en jetant un coup d'œil en biais à mon voisin, cependant même que notre professeur pénètre dans la salle.

Les cours reprennent.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la fin de la journée arrive plutôt rapidement. Les cours ont beau ne pas être très passionnants, Sasuke s'est révélé bien moins sérieux que ce que j'avais cru comprendre et nous avons discutaillé à plusieurs reprises. Evidemment, il ne faut pas exagérer les choses non plus et je reconnais que nous avons probablement été parmi les plus silencieux élèves de la classe.

Bref, s'habituer à la situation s'avérera probablement plus facile que je ne le pensais ce matin. Lorsque notre premier professeur de l'année m'a obligé à m'asseoir à côté de Sasuke… J'ai imaginé… une horreur. Pure et simple. Et au lieu de ça, finalement, pour peu que j'arrive à me faire aux sautes d'humeur de mon voisin, le tout devrait être plus ou moins agréable.

Il y a déjà bien quelques minutes que la dernière sonnerie a retenti et je me glisse parmi la foule d'élèves qui se précipite dehors. Je n'arrive à rejoindre Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru qu'une fois à l'extérieur. De par ma place dans la salle de classe, je suis toujours dans les derniers à sortir et ils sont donc tous obligés de m'attendre devant le portail du lycée, à l'endroit où nous nous rencontrons le matin. Ce soir-là, tout le monde est épuisé - voire peut-être déprimé - par notre première journée de cours de l'année et nous ne nous attardons pas avant de rentrer chacun de notre côté. Ainsi, eux montent directement dans leur bus pendant que moi, je prends la direction de mon chez moi. Faire le chemin tout seul, sans mon chien pour me tenir compagnie, est d'ailleurs bien moins facile. Heureusement qu'il me motive le matin pour aller au lycée. Dans le cas contraire, je ne jurerais pas que l'idée de faire demi-tour ne prendrait pas le dessus sur celle d'être raisonnable.

Les jours raccourcissant progressivement, il fait déjà presque nuit quand j'arrive devant chez moi. Sans m'attarder une seule seconde de plus dans ce froid hivernal, je pousse la porte et pénètre dans l'entrée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'un mastodonte se rue sur moi. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il aurait été logique de penser en voyant arriver mon chien à toute allure. Moi, par habitude, je me baisse et enlace son énorme cou, pendant qu'il jappe et me lèche un peu le visage en guise de bonjour. Je peux comprendre que ce geste paraisse écœurant aux yeux de bon nombre de personnes mais je me suis toujours refusé de repousser l'amour que me porte ce chien. Hormis peut-être ma sœur, je suis sûr qu'il est l'être vivant qui m'aime le plus au monde. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, je me demande où elle est. Je lâche mon ami canidé et, me relevant, l'avertis que je suis rentré. Persuadé qu'elle va me répondre, je tends l'oreille mais n'entends rien. Je ne cède pas pour autant inutilement à la panique et commence à défaire mes lacets. Akamaru me tourne autour, ce qui complique légèrement la tâche, au point même que je n'ai remarqué la présence à côté de moi qu'au moment où elle s'exprime et que mes yeux s'orientent par réflexe dans sa direction.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?, s'informe ma sœur, appuyée contre un mur, une tasse de café dans les mains.

- Plutôt, oui, répondè-je sincèrement. J'ai la chance d'être dans la classe de tous mes meilleurs amis, cette année encore.

- Effectivement, c'est un sacré coup de chance. Tant mieux pour vous.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?, demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Et bien ta journée ?

Son visage s'est détendu aussitôt.

- Ah. Et bien j'ai profité de ma journée pour faire un peu de ménage. Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil.

N'allez pas croire que ma sœur ne travaille pas, c'est juste que le lundi est son jour de repos. Mes chaussons enfilés, la proposition d'Ino me revient en mémoire et je préfère aborder le sujet tout de suite.

- Au fait, commencè-je. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Pour la soirée prévue ce samedi, Ino a proposé que nous passions la nuit chez elle. Est-ce que tu arriverais à te passer de moi dimanche matin ?

Je la vois réfléchir quelques petites secondes avant de répondre.

- Non, aucun problème. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais utile, de toute manière, ajoute-t-elle avec un ton blagueur, son visage égayé par un grand sourire.

- Hey !, m'exclamè-je, faussement outré. Tu n'es pas cool, là !

L'espace d'une seconde, nous nous sommes regardés, l'œil mauvais, suite à quoi nous avons explosé de rire.

J'ai une chance inouïe, je le sais. Sans Hana, je me serai vraiment retrouvé dans une famille d'accueil et j'aurais dû abandonner mon chien. Rien ne l'obligeait à s'occuper de moi et pourtant, elle l'a fait. Grâce à elle, je ne manque de rien, j'ai pu rester dans le même lycée et elle s'efforce même d'avoir le rôle d'une mère à mon égard. À jamais, je luis serai reconnaissant.

Le calme revenu entre nous, je la remercie brièvement et m'apprête à grimper à l'étage pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre lorsque sa voix me force à m'arrêter.

- Kiba, attends. Pour Akamaru…

- Ino m'a assuré qu'il pouvait venir avec moi, la coupè-je en devinant ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Alors c'est parfait, me fait-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Pour en revenir à aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de nous faire des crêpes, ce soir. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre.

- Oh !, me plains-je. Tu sais très bien que ce plat me fait horreur !

- Oui, rétorque-t-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu. Je le fais exprès pour te forcer à te mettre au régime. Il est grand temps que tu fasses attention, au train où vont les choses !

- Comment ça ?!, m'indignè-je littéralement. Je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui n'a jamais froid quel que soit le temps. Ce qui signifie que c'est toi qui a la plus épaisse couche de graisse pour te tenir au chaud !

- Mais bien sûr… De ton côté, tu…

[…]

Quelques autres insultes très imagées vont encore fuser puis nous allons de nouveau repartir dans un grand fou rire, ensemble. Je suppose que le proverbe qui dit « Qui aime bien châtie bien » est celui qui correspond le mieux pour décrire la vie que ma sœur et moi menons.

Une fois enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai entrepris de faire mes devoirs, jusqu'au moment où ma sœur a, quelques heures plus tard, crié que le repas était prêt. Comme annoncé, c'est avec une montagne de crêpes que ma sœur nous accueille, Akamaru et moi. Car oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mon chien mange des crêpes, lui aussi. Evidemment, on ne va pas jusqu'à lui mettre de la confiture ou une autre garniture à l'intérieur mais il adore les crêpes. Il les mange par deux à une vitesse hallucinante et le voir aussi content me rend aussi heureux qu'il paraît l'être.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous repus. Pour être précis, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai rien avaler pendant les trois jours qui viennent. Hana s'est esclaffée au moment où j'ai partagé cette constatation avec elle mais nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que je me gaverai à nouveau le lendemain midi, au plus tard. Pour la remercier d'avoir passé autant de temps à nous faire à manger, je m'occupe de débarrasser la table seul, sous son regard inquisiteur qui vérifie que je range tout au bon endroit. Lorsque, dans un élan de bonté que je ne me connaissais pas, je m'apprête à faire la vaisselle, elle s'approche de moi et me prends l'assiette que je tiens dans les mains.

- Laisse, me dit-elle gentiment. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, avouè-je franchement.

- Non, je vais me débrouiller. Par contre, si tu tiens absolument à m'aider, je veux bien t'autoriser à prendre ce torchon et essuyer ce que j'ai lavé.

Je suis son regard pour voir de quel torchon il est question et m'en empare, prêt à l'aider dans sa tâche.

Cela fait maintenant cinq grosses minutes que nous avons commencé à faire la vaisselle et c'est la première fois que nous restons silencieux aussi longtemps. Même pendant les repas, il se passe rarement vingt secondes sans que l'un de nous deux ne s'adresse à l'autre. Ce silence commence d'ailleurs à me peser et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise ; j'ai l'impression qu'il est de mon devoir d'engager la discussion.

- Dis-moi, Kiba…

À l'entente de sa voix, j'ai failli sursauter. Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, elle m'a devancé. Cela dit, le ton de sa voix m'empêche de me sentir mieux ; j'ai l'impression que le sujet qu'on va aborder ne va pas me plaire outre-mesure.

- Oui… ?, réussis-je toutefois à articuler d'une voix sans doute un peu trop rauque.

- Est-ce que… tu es bien ? Je veux dire… Ici, avec moi ? Je me suis toujours demandée si tu aurais préféré que ce soit une autre personne de la famille qui s'occupe de toi. Parfois, je me dis que peut-être, continuer à vivre ici après la perte de nos parents n'était pas la meilleure solution pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé te poser la question, sans doute par peur de la réponse.

Alors c'est ça qui la travaille… ? Et dire que je viens de penser il y a à peine quelques heures à la chance que j'avais qu'elle ait bien voulu s'occuper de moi… D'autant plus que la seule famille qui nous reste ne donne jamais de nouvelle et que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être obligé de vivre chez eux. Discrètement, je jette un coup d'œil en biais à Hana, constatant qu'elle redoute ma réponse, si bien qu'elle ne remarque pas que c'est la troisième fois qu'elle lave et rince le même couvert.

- Tu te fais vraiment du souci ?, ai-je repris. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu garder contact avec tous mes amis et j'ai eu le droit de garder Akamaru près de moi. Je pense pouvoir t'affirmer que ces deux choses sont les seules qui m'ont amené à me sentir mieux, maintenant. Et puis, de toute manière, que les parents soient morts dans cette ville ou dans une autre, la souffrance ressentie pour cette perte n'aurait pas été différente.

Les mots ont franchi mes lèvres d'eux-mêmes, comme si leur évidence m'a empêché de les contenir plus longtemps. Dans tous les cas, ma réponse doit l'avoir choquée un peu parce qu'elle se stoppe dans son ouvrage et me dévisage. Je sais ce qu'elle fait : elle cherche dans mes yeux en fente une manière de confirmer ou d'infirmer ce que je viens de dire. La seule chose lisible dans mes pupilles étant l'honnêteté, son regard un peu triste laisse place à un nouveau sourire, plus timide que les précédents, cependant.

- Merci, Kiba, me souffle-t-elle avant de se remettre aux couverts qui restent dans le fond de l'évier.

**Mardi 2 septembre**

J'ouvre un œil. Un bref coup d'œil à mon réveil m'informe qu'il est sept heures vingt-huit. Encore deux minutes de répit et mon réveil sonnera. Bizarrement, et en dépit de mon habitude à faire traîner ce geste le plus longtemps possible, je me lève et appuie sur le bouton de mon réveil, empêchant par la-même à la sonnerie de s'enclencher au moment venu. Toujours assis sur mon lit, j'étire mes muscles encore un peu engourdis en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

Après notre petite discussion, l'ambiance pesante s'est aussitôt volatilisée et le train-train quotidien avait repris, plus agréable que jamais. Nous avons ri, puis je suis allé me laver, pour finalement m'écrouler sur mon lit. En réalité, la quantité impressionnante d'aliments que j'ai réussi à ingurgiter hier soir a nécessité un temps de digestion très long et je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Même mon lit n'est pas sens dessus dessous, ce qui confirme que ma nuit a été particulièrement calme comparé à mes habitudes.

De retour dans le monde présent, je constate que mon chien dort toujours, au pied de mon lit. Son souffle est la seule chose qui perturbe le silence de ma chambre, un bruit que j'apprécie tout particulièrement pour l'effet qu'il me procure. Ce son calme et répétitif a sur moi des vertus apaisantes car j'ai depuis plusieurs années maintenant l'habitude de l'entendre presque partout où je vais. En outre, ce n'est pas cette raison qui va me priver de mon petit plaisir.

D'un bond, j'atterris juste à côté de lui, sur le sol, et le secoue aussi fort que ce que les muscles de mes bras le permettent. Au début, il grogne de mécontentement mais se laisse vite prendre par le jeu, si bien que je ne tarde pas à me retrouver allongé sur le dos, le gros chien me maintenant au sol sans pour autant m'écraser.

- J'abandonne, Akamaru ! Tu as gagné !

Comme s'il me comprenait vraiment - ce dont je doute de moins en moins -, Akamaru me libère de son étreinte et s'assied à l'autre bout de ma chambre, soit même pas un mètre plus loin, et me regarde, tout fier de lui. Je le toise d'un regard qui se veut méchant avant de reprendre.

- Tu as gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre, fichu chien !

En réponse à ma pseudo menace, Akamaru aboie et remue la queue, une manière pour lui de me dire « Quand tu veux ! ». Nous jouons souvent ensemble et il a pris la bonne habitude de ne pas me faire mal. En effet, pour que je me risque à me battre avec lui alors que je ne porte qu'un simple boxer, il est évident que j'ai toute confiance en lui. L'avance que j'ai eu en me levant s'étant maintenant transformée en retard à cause de mes pitreries, je sors vite de ma chambre, des vêtements sous le bras et mon chien sur les talons.

Comme tous les matins de la semaine, excepté celui du lundi, ma sœur est déjà partie lorsque j'arrive à mon tour dans le salon. Au milieu de la grande table rectangulaire du salon, un petit post-it jaune attire cependant mon regard. Il est posé juste à côté de la pile de crêpes qui restent, elle-même emballée dans du papier aluminium. Intrigué, je m'approche du papier et le lis, ignorant mon chien qui voudrait bien que je lui donne son petit déjeuner. Sur le petit mot, je reconnais l'écriture de ma sœur.

Ne te gêne pas pour reprendre des crêpes au petit déjeuner.

Et encore merci pour hier soir. Bisous et à plus tard. Je t'aime.

Hana

J'ai toujours été impressionné par l'écriture soignée de ma sœur mais j'avoue que là, elle s'est surpassée. Je devine à quel point elle se sent soulagée de la réponse que je lui ai fournie hier et un grand sourire éclaire mon visage. Ce qui m'obligera à revenir sur terre et de manière brutale se trouve être mon chien qui, sans scrupule, vient de me pousser avec un grand coup de tête.

- Oui, Akamaru, ça va !, m'exclamè-je, amusé par l'impatience de mon chien. Je vais te donner à manger.

Ce que je fais. Par contre, dans mon malheur, j'ai bien choisi mon jour pour être en retard parce que j'ai tellement mangé la veille au soir que je n'ai toujours pas faim et que je me contente d'un verre de jus de fruits en guise de repas.

À l'extérieur, je remarque immédiatement qu'il fait plus chaud qu'hier. Je ne pense pas que nous atteignons les dix degrés Celsius pour autant mais je m'en contenterai. Sans attendre plus longtemps, mon chien et moi nous mettons en route. À en croire par son humeur joueuse, Akamaru aurait bien aimé que nous continuons le jeu que j'ai lancé ce matin. Il me tourne autour, saute, aboie, le tout avec la langue dehors, un geste que j'ai toujours trouvé très drôle. Son état d'esprit étant contagieux, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le taquiner et, au risque de passer pour un gosse complètement demeuré, je m'amuse même à faire la course avec lui. Evidemment, la taille du chien et la musculature de ses pattes sont faites pour la vitesse, si bien que je me retrouve vite dix mètres, peut-être même quinze, derrière lui.

Le problème, c'est que, pris dans le jeu, il me regarde moi au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qui se passe devant lui. Dans sa course effrénée, il ne remarque donc que trop tard la personne qui vient de sortir d'une rue adjacente et la percute de plein fouet. Malgré le poids de la bête, l'individu tient toujours sur ses pieds, ce qui me laisse à supposer qu'il a vu mon chien venir et a pu se préparer à l'impact. D'instinct, j'accélère ma course et les rejoint en quelques secondes. La personne que vient de bousculer Akamaru est apparemment un homme avec une grande veste noir, une capuche sur la tête.

- Pardonnez mon chien, me suis-je excusé. Nous jouions et il ne vous a pas vu. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à mal.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me réponds une voix aussi grave que posée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Le jeune homme est affairé à vérifier que sa veste n'est pas abîmée lorsque, en enlevant sa capuche par politesse, je découvre un visage qui ne m'est pas inconnu.

- Ah !, me suis-je aussitôt exclamé. Mais tu es le nouveau ! Tu… Gaara, c'est ça ?

Le nouvel élève toise de ses yeux émeraudes mon énorme chien - qui a d'ailleurs compris avoir fait une bêtise et regarde Gaara avec des yeux de chien battu, les oreilles baissées en signe d'excuses - et s'arrête finalement sur moi. Son visage ne trahit rien mais je suppose qu'il essaye de se souvenir d'où je le connais, même s'il doit être parfaitement au courant que son statut de « bête de foire », au même titre que moi, l'a déjà fait connaître d'une petite moitié du lycée. J'ai depuis longtemps pris l'habitude qu'on me fixe et son geste ne me gêne pas vraiment.

- Et tu es mon voisin de derrière, déclare-t-il calmement.

- Je… Exact, bafouillè-je, un peu surpris. Je suis Kiba.

Evidemment… ! Même s'il n'a passé qu'une journée dans notre établissement, j'aurais dû deviner que ma propre bizarrerie aurait attiré son regard. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'un nouvel élève aurait pu cataloguer dès sa première journée, c'était quelqu'un de bizarre comme moi ! En revanche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que lui s'en souvienne me parait étrange. En réalité, j'avais eu l'impression que sa présence n'avait été que physique, si bien qu'il n'aurait rien retenu de sa journée de cours. Vraisemblablement, je me trompais.

- Encore désolé pour mon chien, ai-je repris pour combler un silence trop long à mon goût.

Cela faisait bien dix secondes que nous nous regardions sans rien dire et ça avait failli me rendre dingue. Autant le fait qu'on me fixe ne me dérange pas, autant les périodes de silence, si ! Elles me mettent toujours mal à l'aise.

- Ne te formalise pas pour ça. Je n'ai rien eu et ton chien non plus. C'est l'essentiel.

Je suis agréablement surpris qu'il s'inquiète pour Akamaru et décide de continuer sur ma lancée, tant que le dialogue est en place.

- Tu allais au lycée, je suppose ?

À son expression, je devine qu'il a compris ce que sous-entend ma question. Malgré tout, il décide quand même d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- À ce propos, reprend-t-il tout aussi calmement, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

- Ah… Oui. Bien, sûr ! Allons-y.

Aussitôt ma phrase achevée qu'il tourne les talons et reprend le chemin du lycée. Pour des raisons que je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre - la plus logique étant qu'il ne veut pas me vexer -, il ralentit le pas et me permet de me mettre à son niveau. Puisqu'il a fait ça, je suppose que je peux considérer que ma présence ne le dérange pas et je me sens un peu plus à l'aise. Akamaru me suit de très près, la gueule dirigée vers le sol ; il a perdu toute envie de jouer en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Puisqu'il semble évident que Gaara ne dira rien si je n'ouvre pas la bouche, je décide moi-même d'engager le dialogue, seulement une minute ou deux après que nous ayons quitté « le lieu du crime ». À mon avis, il vaut mieux battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud et il sera d'autant plus difficile de trouver quoi dire au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent.

- Alors, commencè-je, tu vis par ici ?

L'un comme l'autre, nous préférons regarder droit devant nous plutôt que de nous observer mutuellement et franchement, je trouve que c'est bien mieux comme cela.

- Oui, réponds sa voix grave comme jamais je n'en avais entendu. J'habite un peu plus loin dans la rue d'où je venais lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Ah bon ? Mais tu vis ici depuis très peu de temps ou tu as changé de lycée ?

- Ma famille et moi venons d'arriver. Nous sommes encore en plein déballage de cartons.

- Et alors ? Comment trouves-tu le coin, pour le peu que tu en as vu ?

Réalisant alors que je ne fais que poser des questions qui ne me regardent pas forcément, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et ma main fourrage mes cheveux en signe de nervosité tandis que je tente, d'une piètre manière, de couper court à mes questions.

- Excuses-moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Je suis probablement un peu trop curieux pour mon bien.

C'est la deuxième fois que je me fais la réflexion en deux jours. Décidément, il va réellement falloir que je fasse quelque chose à ce sujet.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous marchons l'un à côté de l'autre, je tente un regard dans sa direction. Je suis, il faut l'avouer, un peu surpris de sa réaction et mon seul réflexe a été de tourner la tête. Pourtant, même si son visage est aussi impassible que tout à l'heure, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir affirmer qu'il dit la vérité.

- Les habitants ont l'air plutôt agréable, enchaîne-t-il après avoir remarqué que je le dévisage, mais je ne suis pas sûr de grand-chose étant donné que j'en suis toujours à l'étape où on me regarde bizarrement.

Bien sûr. Je connais bien ce genre de comportements pour l'avoir subi bon nombre de fois. En ce qui me concerne, cela fait toutefois plusieurs années que je suis ici et plus personne ne fait attention à moi de cette façon, si bien que j'ai plus ou moins fini par oublier ce que cela faisait. Maintenant, je vois dans le regard des autres que je suis différent seulement quand je pars en vacances dans une autre ville, ce que le salaire de Hana ne permet pas souvent.

- Pas de chance !, ai-je lancé sur le ton de la plaisanterie. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me regarde de travers, moi aussi, mais j'ai fini par passer inaperçu. Tu deviendra bien assez vite un élément du décor, comme moi. D'ailleurs, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai assez de signes distinctifs pour ne plus porter attention aux tiens.

À son tour, il tourne un peu la tête dans ma direction et je crois deviner que son regard se pose sur mes triangles rouge.

- Ce sont des tatouages traditionnels dans la famille, expliquè-je avant que la question ne franchisse ses lèvres. Je pense qu'en me regardant, tu auras remarqué deux trois « tares » physiques. J'ai des dents pointus, des pupilles en fente… Enfin bref : je suis un homme-bête. En fait, toute ma famille est comme moi et nous partageons tous notre amour pour la race canine. Celui qui me suit est mon propre chien, Akamaru.

Gaara jette un regard derrière moi sur la bête qui me suit, le pas lourd, et revient à moi.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?, m'interroge-t-il.

Je l'avoue : la question m'a complètement pris au dépourvu.

- Et bien… euh… je ne sais pas, moi. On discute, je te raconte ma vie. Les trucs normaux entre camarades de classe, non ?

Il me dévisage quelques secondes supplémentaires et son regard se porte à nouveau droit devant lui.

- Non, tu as raison. Je m'excuse. J'ai été un peu brusque.

De la même manière que lui, mes yeux regagnent la route devant moi.

- On peut dire qu'on est quitte, alors ? Je te pardonne pour ça et tu me pardonnes pour mon chien !

- D'accord.

Peut-être était-ce mon imagination mais j'ai eu l'impression que sur ce dernier mot, sa voix s'est faite plus joyeuse, comme s'il s'amusait de mes remarques. En tout cas, il est évident qu'il est beaucoup plus agréable que son apparence ne pouvait le laisser supposer. Le dicton a bien raison : on ne peut jamais être sûr de connaître quelqu'un seulement en le regardant. Gaara, au contraire de ce que je croyais, est plutôt sympathique. Certes, il n'est pas très causant mais il est capable de participer à une conversation sans que cela tourne à la prise de tête. De ce côté-là, Sasuke est toujours le maître incontesté. D'ailleurs, la preuve : sans que je ne m'en rende compte, nous sommes déjà arrivés au lycée. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu résister à l'envie de demander à Akamaru de dévorer notre « sexe-symbole ».

En arrivant près des portes, je me sépare donc de Gaara en le saluant et me dirige vers Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru. En les voyant, mon chien a perdu sa mauvaise humeur et aboie gentiment pour les appeler. Certains élèves le regardent avec appréhension - ce que je comprends, étant donné qu'il n'a pas de laisse et qu'il serait probablement impossible de l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un s'il en avait envie - et je m'amuse de cette situation. Pour peu, je passerai pour le gros dur du lycée auquel il ne faut pas chercher des noises. Pourtant, Ino, elle, s'approche de lui comme d'habitude et le caresse doucement. Akamaru est trop heureux pour que ça ne se voit pas et j'en suis bien content. Si mon chien et mes amis s'étaient mal entendus, j'aurai probablement dû apprendre à vivre sans eux. Parce que oui, impensable d'abandonner mon animal !

Encore une fois, j'ai à peine le temps de saluer tout le monde que la sonnerie résonne au loin. L'humeur descend d'un cran pour tout le monde et nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte du lycée tandis qu'Akamaru retourne chez nous. Si seulement je pouvais l'accompagner… ! Enfin… Puisque se plaindre ne mènera à rien, autant me faire une raison… Allons-y.

- Très bien. Je voudrais que vous preniez un petit morceau de feuille. Je vais vous demander quelques renseignements sur vous.

Nous en sommes à notre troisième cours de la matinée… Et depuis hier, nous avons déjà rempli au moins six ou sept petites feuilles dans le genre. Je craque. Je vais péter un câble ! Les professeurs ne peuvent pas se passer nos feuilles, qu'on puisse nous épargner ces quelques minutes inutiles ?!

- Tu veux bien couper une feuille ?, me demande Sasuke, m'obligeant alors à sortir de mes pensées rebelles.

- Oui, pas de problème.

Là, tout de suite, on pourrait croire que je suis son esclave mais non. En fait, en jeunes hommes feignants, nous avons décidé que nous couperons chacun notre tour une feuille. Cette fois, c'est mon tour. Je respecte donc ma part du marché et coupe une feuille en deux. Ce faisant, je jette un œil à ma moitié et me rends compte que j'ai fait ça un peu n'importe comment : la feuille s'est déchirée lorsque je l'ai coupée - que voulez-vous, je viens de vous dire que je suis un homme feignant et j'ai trouvé trop difficile de prendre le ciseau dans ma trousse - et je devine déjà qu'une remarque va me tomber sur le coin de la face.

Ou plutôt je croyais avoir deviné. À ma plus grande surprise, Sasuke prend la moitié de feuille que je lui tends et ne dit rien d'autre qu'un vague merci. Cette fois aussi, je suis un peu surpris. À bien y réfléchir, je me rappelle qu'effectivement, l'Uchiwa a plutôt l'habitude de vivre dans son monde et de n'avoir strictement rien à faire du reste. Hier était peut-être un jour spécial… ? Ou alors il se vengeait juste pour la petite blague que je n'ai pas pu retenir en observant Gaara ? En outre, on dirait bien que ma haine envers le personnage avait un peu obscurci mon jugement. Néanmoins, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt : même s'il est rare, le Sasuke d'hier existe.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, le professeur a commencé à demander les informations qu'il voulait et je rattrape mon retard rapidement en regardant la feuille de Sasuke, jusqu'au moment où…

- Ah !, chuchotè-je. Satané stylo ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est maintenant que je n'ai plus d'encre ?! Sasuke, ai-je murmuré cependant même que je me tourne vers lui, est-ce que tu as une cartouche d'encre à me prêter ?

- Non, me répond-il sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

- Mince… J'ai utilisé la dernière hier ! Ils nous font trop écrire, ces profs !

- Prends un stylo bille et arrête de geindre, tu veux ?

- Mais je n'aime pas les stylos billes !

Je me plains encore quelques secondes mais Sasuke ne m'écoute déjà plus. Je sais que si je veux me trouver une cartouche d'encre rapidement, il faut que je me débrouille tout seul. Naturellement, c'est donc sur la tignasse rouge juste devant moi que s'arrête mon regard. Cette solution me paraissant sur le coup comme la meilleure, je m'affale un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà sur ma chaise et donne un petit coup de pied dans celle de Gaara. Doucement, sa tête tourne de quatre-vingt-dix degrés sur la gauche, manière pour lui de me dire qu'il écoute.

- Est-ce que tu as une cartouche d'encre pour me dépanner ?

Jugeant sans doute inutile de répondre, la tête de Gaara retrouve sa position initiale et il farfouille dans sa trousse quelques secondes. Sans même qu'il se retourne, sa main pâle me tend ce que j'ai demandé.

- Merci !, déclarè-je en la prenant en main.

Le nouveau fait un signe de main que j'interprète comme un « de rien » et il retourne à sa fiche. Ce n'est qu'au moment où je remplace la cartouche vide par la nouvelle que je remarque le regard blasé de Sasuke.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?, m'informè-je.

- Tu te rends compte du boxon que tu viens de mettre juste parce que tu ne veux pas écrire avec un stylo bille ?

Ah, ce n'est que ça… Au début, je croyais qu'il trouvait bizarre que Gaara me donne cette cartouche aussi facilement mais c'était sans compter que ma vie ne l'intéresse pas le moins de monde. Cela dit, je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison : ma réaction a été très puérile.

- Et alors ?, me défendè-je.

Oui, je sais. Je viens de reconnaître qu'il a raison et pourtant je continue d'agir comme si de rien n'était mais il est hors de question que je l'admette devant lui. Plutôt mourir ! En réponse à ma piètre défense, Sasuke préfère lever les yeux aux ciels et se repenche sur sa fiche. Oui, finalement, s'il m'ignore à chaque fois qu'il aurait envie de me dire que je suis un crétin, je pense que je pourrai le supporter. Cette année s'annonce surmontable, en fin de compte ! Ou plutôt elle pourrait l'être si nos profs ne s'acharnaient pas pour nous descendre le moral… D'ailleurs, là, dans l'immédiat, j'ai intérêt à vite me concentrer sur ma propre fiche si je ne veux pas me faire incendier avant la fin de l'heure. À tous les coups, ce professeur demande la même chose que les autres et je pourrai presque le faire les yeux fermés si seulement je n'avais pas peur d'écrire n'importe comment.

Comme tous les midis, nous sommes au self, sur notre petite table favorite. La discussion n'en est encore qu'à la météo mais je devine à son état d'excitation qu'Ino ne va pas tarder le sujet qui nous passionne tous ces derniers-temps, la fête !

- Alors ?, demande-t-elle avec enthousiasme en sachant pertinemment que tout le monde comprendra de quoi il retourne. Parlons de choses sérieuses ! Qui peut passer la nuit chez moi, samedi ? Il faut que je sache au plus vite pour organiser la soirée au mieux.

- Moi, c'est sans problème, ai-je aussitôt affirmé. Akamaru viendra avec moi, comme tu me l'as proposé.

- Très bien, c'est noté !

- Shikamaru et moi, explique Sakura, on en a parlé tous les deux ce matin et c'est tout bon pour nous aussi.

- Super !, s'exclame Ino. Tout le monde passe la nuit chez moi, donc. Je vais vous préparer la chambre d'amis. Sakura dormira avec moi mais je vous laisse vous organiser comme vous en avez envie entre hommes. Il y a deux lits une place dans la chambre d'amis et un canapé lit dans le salon. Si vous n'avez pas envie de dormir dans la même salle, c'est possible.

- On ne va pas te compliquer la vie, Ino, affirme Shikamaru. On dormira tous les deux dans la même chambre. De toute manière, je dors comme une masse quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouve.

- Oui, même en cours…, ajoute Sakura avec un regard qui sous-entend qu'elle ne s'habituera jamais à ça. Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'endormir avec tout ce boucan.

- C'est tout un art, dit-il en prenant son air sérieux. D'abord, il faut apprendre à faire abstraction de ce qui nous entoure, en particulier une certaine voisine qui parle trop.

À l'allusion, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

- Ensuite, enchaîne-t-il, il faut être capable de répondre aux questions que nous posent les professeurs quel que soit l'instant où nous sommes interrogés.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, le coupè-je, ça aussi, je me demande comment tu fais.

Il se tourne vers moi, le visage toujours aussi sérieux.

- Je pourrai vous expliquer mais vous me diriez probablement que c'est n'importe quoi.

- Parce que ce que tu es train de nous expliquer, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, peut-être ?!, s'exclame Sakura sur un ton de reproche.

- Ah, les femmes… Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre.

Cette fois, c'est Ino et Sakura qui lui lancent un regard noir. À sa place, je me ferai du soucis quant à la manière dont sa soirée de samedi va se finir. En effet, j'ai remarqué que les jeunes femmes comme nos deux amies avaient une imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de se venger. En plus, elles n'ont même pas besoin de parler qu'elles comprennent ce que l'autre va faire. On dirait qu'elles sont télépathes… C'est flippant.

Après le repas, nous sommes retournés en cour. L'euphorie dans laquelle nous avait plongés l'idée de la fête va d'ailleurs retomber aussi vite qu'elle était venue et je suis certain qu'on aurait pu m'engager pour tourner dans un film d'horreur avec des zombies, et ce sans maquillage. Tout l'après midi, mon cerveau va entrer dans une sorte de stand-by et mes cours vont s'écrire sans que je n'y prête vraiment attention. Que voulez-vous ? C'est comme ça quand on me met en présence d'un prof d'allemand qui veut notre mort à tous.

Cet état de semi-léthargie va d'ailleurs s'encrer profondément en moi et je ne vais redevenir moi-même qu'au moment même où je suis devant chez moi, mes clés à la main. Je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur ma santé. Est-ce que j'ai salué mes amis avant de partir ? Est-ce que j'ai… Oh et puis flûte ! Tant pis. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûr d'une chose : j'ai besoin de me reposer. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller s'affaler sur le canapé ?

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Gaara soit exactement comme je le voudrais et j'aimerai votre avis sur le sujet. Le troisième chapitre est déjà écrit et Gaara commence enfin à y prendre de l'importance. Evidemment, ce n'est pas encore le meilleur ami de tout le monde mais ça avance ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :p

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une autre review parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Planification de dernière minute

Voilà le chapitre trois avec son lot d'évènements. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci encore à toutes les charmantes personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Elles font toujours autant plaisir =p

Maintenant... J'ai une "mauvaise nouvelle". Le chapitre quatre arrivera bien la semaine prochaine mais... il est évident que je suis incapable d'écrire un chapitre par semaine. J'essaierai donc de ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chaque Update mais... je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra. Je suis affreusement désolé mais ma vie ne se résume malheureusement pas à écrire des histoires... J'espère sincèrement que vous n'abandonnerez pas la lecture pour autant...

Bon, maintenant, place aux réjouissances ! Le chapitre !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Planification de dernière minute.**_

**Mercredi 3 septembre**

Mercredi… ! Le seul jour de la semaine où me lever paraîtra moins difficile ! La raison ? C'est simple : en regardant mon emploi du temps hier, j'ai remarqué que je commence la journée avec sport. Certes, j'aurai certainement été plus tranquille dans mon lit, à faire durer ma nuit le plus longtemps possible, mais les cours d'hier m'ont tellement dégoûté que la perspective de faire du sport ressemble, en comparaison, au paradis. En plus, nous avons un prof tout nouveau dans le lycée et il paraîtrait qu'il est plutôt sympathique. C'est déjà ça de gagné sur notre année scolaire.

D'ailleurs, je suis tellement motivé que même Akamaru a du mal à me suivre. Je suis déjà dans le salon lorsqu'il se lève enfin pour me suivre. Evidemment, cette avance ne dure pas longtemps et aussitôt que je suis dehors, mon sac de cours sur le dos et mon sac de rechange à la main, il me distance. On dirait bien que son erreur de la veille ne lui a pas appris à modérer ses ardeurs. Néanmoins, étant donné que mon chien ne percute personne aujourd'hui, je le laisse faire, trop content de le voir heureux pour m'en soucier. Je regarde chaque coin de rue en espérant juste que Gaara n'apparaitra pas soudainement - je ne sais plus d'où il est arrivé hier exactement -. Dans le cas contraire, il sera probablement très difficile de lui faire croire que c'est un accident cette fois encore.

Comme prévu, j'arrive au lycée avec un peu d'avance. À ce propos, la tête qu'a fait Sakura en me voyant arriver dix minutes en avance était absolument mémorable. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle pouvait autant ouvrir les yeux ; on avait l'impression que ses globes oculaires allaient sauter de leur orbite. Shikamaru est là, lui aussi. Seulement, la seule chose qui arrive à le sortir du lit le matin est l'idée qu'il pourra dormir pendant les cours. Or ce matin, c'est tout le contraire. Même s'il n'a rien contre le sport en particulier, je pense qu'il va être un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir son quota de sommeil.

Étrangement, mes suppositions s'avèrent fausse et c'est un Shikamaru plutôt content d'être là qui m'accueille ce matin.

- Tu te sens bien ?, lui demandè-je en lui serrant la main, sidéré par tant de bonne humeur.

Il éclate de rire.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai pris assez de vitamine ce matin pour tenir jusqu'à ce soir !

Je dois avoir l'air tellement surpris qu'il s'est senti obligé de m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre un ballon en plein milieu du crâne. Dormir, c'est bien, mais éviter de se faire agresser par un ballon de volley dès huit heures du matin, c'est mieux.

Forcément. Expliqué comme ça, je me demande même comment je n'y ai pas pensé. Shikamaru est bien trop feignant pour avoir eu envie d'être en forme simplement pour faire du sport.

- Je comprends !, me suis-je exclamé. Je commençais à croire que des extra-terrestres avaient fait des expériences sur notre Shikamaru adoré.

- Non, interviens Ino. Les expériences bizarres, on les garde pour samedi. N'est-ce pas, Sakura ?

- Bien sûr…, a répondu l'intéressée avec un ton tout sauf rassurant.

Elles sont flippantes, je l'avais bien dit !

- On va dans les vestiaires du gymnase ?, proposè-je pour essayer de changer de sujet.

- Oui, viens, me dit Shikamaru en m'empoignant le bras. Je préfère qu'on s'en aille avant qu'elles décident de nous torturer à mort.

- Tu as peur, Shikamaru ?, demande Ino sur un ton mielleux.

- Non, c'est l'instinct de survie, lui répond-il aussitôt, comme s'il avait déjà prévu la réponse.

…

D'ailleurs, venant de lui, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

Dans les vestiaires, nous sommes les premiers et nous pouvons donc choisir la place que nous voulons. Une forte odeur de sueur agresse nos narines mais l'un comme l'autre, nous y sommes habitués et aucun de nous deux ne va faire de remarque. Nous nous installons dans le coin le plus loin de la porte d'entrée et nous décidons de nous changer tout de suite, histoire de ne pas avoir à nous presser deux minutes avant la sonnerie. Je m'assois ensuite sur le banc en bois tout neuf pour me relaxer avant notre premier cours sportif de l'année et Shikamaru et moi parlons de la pluie et du beau temps. À un moment, je vais lui confier que parfois, Ino et Sakura me font peur et je suis soulagé de voir qu'il me répond que c'est normal. Cela dit, son excuse laisse à désirer ; dire « Ce sont des femmes » ne me convainc qu'à moitié. Enfin, c'est Shikamaru, quoi.

Pendant que nous parlons, les autres élèves de notre classe arrivent tous les uns après les autres. Lentement, les vestiaires se remplissent et plusieurs élèves viennent nous saluer pendant que nous parlons. Pour la plupart, je les connais mais ne les salue que par pure politesse, un sentiment que je sens réciproque. Je suppose qu'on ne peut déjà pas se plaindre : il n'y aucun « clan » qui sépare la classe et risquerait de provoquer une guerre. Tout le monde est courtois. Je sais que dire ça est probablement très stupide mais si tous les êtres humains étaient comme ça, nous aurions déjà moins de problèmes sur Terre.

Complètement absorbé dans mes pensées utopistes, je ne remarque Shikamaru que lorsqu'il passe une main devant mes yeux. Je sursaute légèrement et me tourne vers lui. Il est assis sur le même banc que moi et vient probablement de me poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

Au lieu de répondre, il éclate de rire devant ma capacité ahurissante à me déconnecter du monde réel. Je reconnais qu'il peut m'arriver régulièrement de me plonger dans mes pensées, surtout depuis que mes parents sont morts. Je me pose beaucoup plus de questions et je réfléchis plus… Comme quoi… Dans mon malheur, je peux au moins me vanter d'avoir tiré un intérêt à cette lourde perte.

Tiens, vous voyez ?! Je viens encore de me perdre dans mes pensées. Et lorsque je reviens dans le monde réel, je remarque que Shikamaru est occupé à discuter avec un autre jeune homme de notre classe. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir comment il s'appelle. Un prénom bizarre… mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Heureusement pour moi, la porte d'entrée des vestiaires s'ouvrent à ce moment et je tourne la tête par réflexe dans leur direction, ce qui retarde de peu le retour dans mon subconscient. Devant nous, c'est Gaara qui pénètre dans la salle. Il n'intéresse personne à part moi et son regard balaye la salle. La plupart des places étant prises, il vient se poser juste en face de moi. Au moment où son regard croise le mien, je lui adresse un signe de tête en guise de salutations. Un peu plus discret encore que je ne l'ai été, il me le renvoie, sous le regard un peu étonné de Shikamaru.

- Tu le connais ?, murmure-t-il, surpris.

- Un peu seulement, répondè-je au même niveau sonore, en haussant les épaules. On a parlé sur le chemin pour venir au lycée. Il habite tout près de chez moi, apparemment.

- Ah, je vois.

À son tour, Gaara est en train de se changer et il enlève son pull, puis son tee-shirt. Il est de dos et même si je ne suis pas un voyeur, le simple fait qu'il soit juste devant moi et que Shikamaru m'en parle m'oblige à le regarder pendant que je m'exprime. Puis, sans le vouloir, le regard de mon ami comme le mien se stoppe sur le corps du nouveau. Et là, nous faisons trois constatations évidentes.

De un, j'avais vu juste : il est encore bien plus large que moi. Non, en fait, il est tout simplement musclé alors que je suis juste plutôt maigre.

De deux, le reste de son corps est apparemment aussi pâle que son visage. À la lumière électrique des vestiaires, sa peau prend une étonnante teinte jaune.

Et enfin, troisièmement… Il… est parcouru d'une grosse balafre. Une cicatrice grande comme jamais je n'en aie vu traverse tout le flanc droit de Gaara. De sous son omoplate droite, elle descend ensuite en diagonale pour se finir juste à gauche de son nombril. J'en suis estomaqué. Imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû ressentir le jour où cette cicatrice a fait partie intégrante de son corps me donne l'impression d'être moi-même en train de me faire charcuter. Une grimace de douleur s'affiche quelques secondes sur mon visage.

Je ne me rends compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer qu'à ce moment-là et inspire un grand coup. Quelques-uns des adolescents de la salle sont maintenant très intéressés par la cicatrice de Gaara et il est totalement impossible que l'intéressé n'ait rien remarqué. Seulement, il fait comme de rien n'était, enfilant son tee-shirt de rechange à une vitesse très raisonnable. Même si je ne le connais pas beaucoup, je pense qu'il compte sur le fait que personne ne lui adresse la parole d'habitude pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions. Il semble d'ailleurs que sa technique est efficace. Shikamaru est assez intelligent pour comprendre que Gaara fait tout pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions et s'abstient, même si sa curiosité doit être piqué à vif, comme moi. Sauf que, de mon côté, c'est plutôt parce que je trouverai parfaitement impoli de poser des questions que je reste silencieux. J'espère seulement que les autres seront assez futés pour se rendre compte que le sujet est tabou. De même que lorsqu'on me pose des questions sur la mort de mes parents, je pense que Gaara n'aime pas qu'on lui pose des questions à ce sujet. Une intuition, rien de plus.

De toute manière, l'intéressé a fini de s'habiller et file directement dans la salle de sport. Apparemment, je suis le seul à avoir été marqué comme au fer rouge par cette cicatrice… Sinon, pourquoi tout ceux qui avaient pu s'y intéresser sont déjà en train de rire… ? Non, en fait, je suis en train de me mentir. Je sais ce qui me pousse à être autant contrarié : je viens de repenser un peu trop fortement à ma propre histoire et, plus particulièrement, le jour où mes parents sont morts. Je ressens comme un pincement au cœur et mon humeur n'est pas au beau-fixe, voilà tout. Toute cette histoire me rend morose. Je lâche un gros soupir en espérant que mon malaise s'envolera avec, sans succès.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, me demande Shikamaru, juste à côté de moi.

Evidemment, il a remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et il s'inquiète. Je force un sourire.

- Pas trop, avouè-je. Je viens de repenser à quelque chose que j'aurai préféré oublier.

Aussitôt cette phrase prononcée que je me rends compte que mes propos ne sont qu'à moitié juste. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterai oublier le jour où mes parents ont trépassé. Je veux me souvenir de leur visage heureux lorsqu'ils sont partis pour leur deuxième lune de miel. Je veux me souvenir de leurs explications de dernière minutes quand, juste avant qu'ils partent, Hana leur avait assuré que tout irait bien. Je veux même me souvenir de ce coup de téléphone maudit, celui qui annonçait que nos parents ne reviendraient jamais… Non. Je ne veux pas…

- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ?, me propose soudainement Shikamaru, sans dissimuler une certaine inquiétude.

Sa voix me fait revenir sur terre et je réalise que mes yeux sont embués de larmes. Sans laisser à ces larmes le temps de rouler le long de mes joues, je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour les faire disparaître. Mon ami se tient à côté de moi, son bras droit dans mon dos, sa main posée sur mon épaule. Je sens le regard de plusieurs personnes de notre classe dirigée vers nous alors je me reprends et me lève d'un coup. Je tente un semblant de sourire.

- Non, ça ira, déclarè-je d'une voix mal assurée. Ce que j'ai besoin, c'est de me défouler un peu.

Il n'insiste pas devant mon malaise et quitte à son tour le banc des vestiaires.

- Alors, on y va !, annonce-t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

À son tour, il se lève, s'étire un peu et me fait signe de la tête pour m'informer implicitement qu'il me suit.

En chemin jusqu'à la salle, nous avons parlé d'un peu tout et rien à la fois, ce qui m'a permis d'évacuer les mauvaises pensées qui m'ont assailli quelques instants plus tôt. Si Shikamaru est mon meilleur ami, ce n'est pas pour rien : il a le don pour avoir toujours le bon comportement, quelle que soit la situation. Ici, par exemple, le mauvais exemple à suivre aurait été d'insister pour connaître le fond de ma pensée. Pourtant, il a agi totalement différemment et fait tout pour que j'oublie ce qui a causé ma peine.

Shikamaru… Depuis combien de temps nous connaissons-nous… ? Je ne sais même plus. Je suis simplement certain qu'il a vite compris comment je fonctionnais et je ne crois pas qu'il ait été en mesure de me voir d'humeur triste très souvent. Au contraire, il me voit toujours souriant et plein de vie, prêt à faire la première idiotie qui me passera par la tête. Aussi, dès que j'affiche une mine un peu triste ou déprimé, il fait toujours tout pour me remonter le moral, à sa manière. Je lui aurais d'ailleurs volontiers renvoyé l'ascenseur mais jamais je n'ai pu le voir autre qu'avec sa flegme habituelle. À en croire que sa vie est parfaite. En outre, je ne suis pas dupe et je devine qu'il ne fait que cacher ses peines de manière ô combien convaincante. Et c'est comme ça que notre amitié fonctionne ; nous n'ignorons pas le malheur de l'autre mais nous efforçons à tout pour le faire passer au second plan. De l'hypocrisie… ? Du mensonge… ? Peut-être bien… mais nous sommes contents de notre situation et comme je le dis souvent : « On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! ». Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt d'étaler mes problèmes au grand public et de forcer tout le monde à s'occuper de moi. Hana a d'ailleurs déjà bien assez de mal pour que j'en rajoute. Un système de vie peut-être malsain mais qu'importe, il me convient.

Quelques minutes après notre arrivée dans l'immense gymnase qui nous accueille, un coup de sifflet retentit et toute la classe s'attroupe autour de notre professeur. En un coup d'œil, je vois qu'il est jeune et paraît bien sportif. J'en serais presque étonné tant j'ai l'habitude de voir des vieilles femmes incapables de tenir une raquette dans ce rôle. Ses instructions résonnent superbement à mes oreilles et tous les élèves lui obéissent sans souci ; durant ce cours, il a décidé de vérifier nos niveau de volleyball et nous laisse le choix des équipes. Par bonheur, ces équipes doivent en plus être constituée de quatre élèves chacune, forçant alors tous les élèves à jouer un minimum. Naturellement, Sakura et Ino se joignent à mon ami et moi et les matchs commencent aussitôt que nous avons installé les terrains.

À ma grande surprise, notre équipe se débrouille superbement bien. Nous n'avons perdu qu'un seul match et nous nous plaçons sans problème parmi les meilleurs de la classe. En voyant la force de frappe d'Ino, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu réprimer un certain frisson. Une chose est sûre : si un jour je venais à la mettre en colère, je pourrai vraiment finir par le regretter. J'ai aussi compris que lorsqu'elle frappait Shikamaru, elle retenait largement sa force. Je suis convaincu qu'elle pourrait tuer un homme à mains nues si elle en avait envie. Nous pouvons donc nous estimer heureux d'être encore vivants après tous les coups dont nous avons écopé… n'est-ce pas… ? Je ne suis pas totalement sûr… Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas précisé qu'elle allait tenter quelques expériences sur Shikamaru, ce week-end ? Je commence à imaginer le pire…

En tout cas, pour en revenir à ce cours de sport, le professeur nous a dit que notre équipe était très équilibrée et a assuré que nous pourrons garder la même la semaine suivante. Je suis d'autant plus fier qu'il est quasi-certain que nous sommes les seuls auxquels notre professeur s'est adressé en ces termes. Il faut aussi avouer que nous sommes la seule équipe mixte, les hommes ayant préférés rester dans un cercle parfaitement masculin. Du machisme, tout simplement, puisque certaines des filles sont plus fortes qu'une bonne moitié d'entre eux. En parlant de force, d'ailleurs, le nouveau est… impressionnant. Ses muscles ne sont pas là pour décorer et mes bras devenus rouge sous l'impact me rappelleront encore quelques jours que j'ai réceptionné son smash. Bref, cette douleur mise à part, mes trois amis et moi-même sommes très fiers de notre jeu, si bien que le sujet est toujours d'actualité lorsque nous passons la porte du cours suivant. J'avais au moins eu raison sur un point : le sport m'a fait beaucoup de bien et j'ai totalement expulsé ma mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure. Un remède à la fois sain et efficace. Que demande le peuple ?

Même si ma motivation est retombée assez vite parce que je hais le français, matière que nous venons d'endurer durant deux longues heures, je remarque agréablement que le cours est passé plutôt vite. Une bonne moitié des élèves, dont Sasuke, est déjà debout et prête à partir lorsque je finis de ranger mes affaires. En me levant, j'attrape la cartouche d'encre pleine que j'avais posé en évidence sur la table et me déplace jusqu'à la place qui était normalement la mienne. Gaara est en train de ranger quelques affaires à un rythme encore plus lent que le mien lorsque je l'accoste.

- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant la cartouche pleine. Je rembourse mes dettes.

Il ne jette qu'un bref regard à l'objet dans mes mains avant de se replonger dans son rangement.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, affirme-t-il de sa voix grave. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu me rembourserais quand je t'ai donné cette cartouche, hier.

Je m'attendais à cette réaction et j'ai donc quelques arguments en réserve pour y parer.

- C'est un devoir pour moi que de toujours rendre la pareille à ceux qui m'ont rendu service. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je fasse de l'insomnie à cause de toi parce que je n'ai pas respecter mes principes ?!

Mon ton faussement scandalisé et l'exagération de mes propos lui arrachent un faible sourire - que je n'aurais sûrement pas relevé si je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir totalement indifférent - et il attrape la fameuse cartouche.

- Très bien, ajoute-t-il avec le ton légèrement amusé que je lui avais connu la veille. Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je suis ravi de voir qu'il rentre dans mon jeu, même s'il est loin d'être aussi enthousiaste que moi.

- Plusieurs nuits, même !, m'exclamè-je en insistant sur le mot « plusieurs ».

Ses affaires enfin rangées, il se lève finalement.

- Est-ce que c'est contre tes principes aussi de me laisser passer pour aller manger ?, demande-t-il sur un ton plus ou moins neutre que je ne suis pas sûr d'interpréter de la bonne façon. Se moque-t-il ou est-il sérieux ? Je me pose encore la question au moment où je me recule en direction de la porte de sortie.

- Tu manges au self ?, m'enquis-je. Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

- Evidemment ; ton groupe fait trop de bruits pour que tu puisses apercevoir qui que ce soit.

Là, il marque un point. Nous sommes tellement dans notre monde que ce qui nous entoure ne nous importe pas ou peu.

- Et tu manges seul ?, demandè-je en faisant abstraction de sa remarque.

- Oui.

Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je m'apprête à faire plaira à tout le monde mais lui et moi avons l'air de bien nous entendre alors si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera à ma place.

- Tu veux venir manger avec nous ? Ne te sens pas obligé si tu as peur que notre indiscrétion te tape sur le système mais ce sera avec plaisir.

Il me regarde bizarrement l'espace de quelques secondes, comme si j'avais dit une ânerie plus grosse que moi, puis son visage reprend son aspect impassible habituel.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me gène. Je ne veux juste pas forcer ma présence à tes amis.

Certes… Je le comprends. J'aurai réagi de la même manière à sa place.

- Ne sois pas si catégorique ! Mes amis ne te mangeront pas. Et puis j'ai bien le droit de fréquenter qui j'ai envie, non ?

Je n'en reviens pas que c'est bien de ma bouche que sont sortis ces mots. Moi qui viens à peine de penser que je comprends parfaitement son comportement, je fais comme si c'était stupide… Je suis décidément un cas désespérant. De son côté, Gaara semble méditer sur mes propos.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas m'imposer. On voit à vos relations que vous êtes des amis de longues dates et je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir de trop.

… Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à un truc pareil ?!

- Et bien…, commencè-je, incertain de la réponse à donner. Si… si je mange tout seul avec toi, ça te convient ?

C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé à répondre. En plus, même avec le recul, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. Surtout que j'ai déjà une idée de ce que mes amis répondront quand je leur annoncerai la nouvelle. Gaara, lui, est surpris de ma réponse, on le devine très facilement à son expression ; pour la première fois, il écarquille légèrement les yeux - pendant un court laps de temps, certes, mais quand même - avant de regagner son masque indéchiffrable.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sacrifierais pour moi ?, me demande-t-il enfin.

Le verbe qu'il vient d'utiliser ne me plait pas outre-mesure mais je me mets quand même à rire. Cette situation ressemble beaucoup à celle de notre première rencontre.

- Tu poses toujours des questions aussi étranges ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est une réaction normale entre camarades de classe. Et puis je ne me sacrifie pas. Certes, je m'entends sûrement mieux avec eux qu'avec toi mais si tu ne me laisses pas la chance de te connaître, comment veux-tu que cela change un jour ? On dirait que tu fais tout pour rester tout seul.

Je ne vais pas lui dire non plus mais si mon « plan » fonctionne, il risque d'avoir une surprise. Comme la première fois, il me dévisage quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur le chemin qui nous emmènera jusqu'au self.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, déclare-t-il. J'ai juste eu la mauvaise habitude de croire que toutes les personnes qui me parlaient ne le faisaient que par pitié. Au mieux, elles le faisaient poussées par un élan d'empathie.

Pour des raisons que j'ignore, ces mots me mettent mal à l'aise et je sens une boule s'installer dans mon estomac. Sa vie n'a vraiment pas dû être facile jusqu'ici. La mienne aurait certainement pu être plus heureuse mais c'est justement mon histoire qui fait que je suis aussi sensible au passé des autres personnes, même lorsque je les connais peu, comme ici avec Gaara.

- Cela dit, enchaîne-t-il avec un soupir, tu as raison : mon comportement ne m'apportera rien de bon.

Il se tait après cette déclaration ambigu. J'attends quelques secondes qu'il daigne me donner le fond de sa pensée mais il ne le fait pas. Un peu frustré, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande bouche.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

- … Si tu n'as pas peur de mourir d'ennui, conclut-il sur un ton neutre.

Je souris de satisfaction. Mine de rien, ce Gaara me fait bien rire. Il a des réactions si peu habituelles que c'en serait tordant de rire si sa manière de parler ne trahissait pas une histoire plutôt triste.

Notre conversation prend fin juste au bon moment. Devant moi, à quelques mètres, Shikamaru me dévisage. Son visage est totalement neutre mais son insistance à me fixer va forcer nos deux amies à se retourner. Je devine une légère surprise sur le visage de Sakura tandis qu'Ino reste neutre bien qu'intéressée. Par politesse, je refuse de faire attendre davantage mes amis, qui poireautent ici depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et fait signe à Gaara de me suivre.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, commencè-je. J'étais occupé avec notre collègue de classe que voici : Gaara.

- Salut, dit aussitôt Shikamaru en tendant une main vers le nouveau.

En fait, mon petit doigt me dit que notre petit géni a déjà compris ce que Sabaku fait ici.

Poliment, Gaara attrape la main tendue et salue mon ami à son tour. Les deux jeunes femmes suivent le mouvement et lui font la bise pendant que je reprends.

- Je ne pourrai pas manger avec vous, aujourd'hui. Je vais manger avec lui.

- Quoi ?!, s'emporte Sakura. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondè-je en jouant les enfants gâtés. On a un peu discuté et on s'entend relativement bien alors je vais rester avec lui.

- Tu sais très bien que la question ne portait pas sur ce point de l'histoire, Kiba ! Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous isolez. Si c'est ton ami, il peut se joindre à nous sans problème !

Aaah, Sakura… Elle est tellement prévisible que c'en serait presque inquiétant.

Dans tous les cas, voir que tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu me fait beaucoup rire. Si j'avais eu une sorte de deuxième « moi » dans ma tête, je l'aurais entendu partir dans un véritable fou rire de psychopathe. Vous savez, de ce genre qu'on entend seulement dans les dessins animés quand un méchant constate que son plan fonctionne.

…

Enfin bref. Je m'égare, là.

Je me tourne vers Gaara.

- Tu vois ?, lui dis-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je te l'avais bien dit : tu es le bienvenue. Oseras-tu refuser l'invitation d'une charmante jeune fille ?

Sakura est un peu perdue - et ça se voit - mais mon petit compliment fait passer la pilule sans problème. De l'autre côté, un sourire en biais a pris naissance sur le visage de Shikamaru. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr : il avait tout compris et il rit de voir que tout puisse être aussi simple. Gaara, lui, semble un peu perdu devant tout ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux.

- Tu avais peur que nous ne soyons pas d'accord ?, demande Ino.

Etrangement, le nouveau me regarde quelques secondes avant de revenir sur la belle blonde.

- Je n'aime pas m'imposer aux autres.

- Oh, ne fais pas ton timide !, rétorque Sakura, visiblement de nouveau dans le vif du sujet.

Il est évident que le ton neutre de Gaara et sa voix particulièrement grave ne freinent en rien les réactions de mon amie. Le jeune homme nous regarde tous les uns après les autres avec un certain scepticisme. Nous prend-il pour des fous ? Je commence à me poser des questions.

- Alors ?, demande Shikamaru. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour aller manger ?

- Bien sûr !, affirmè-je. Je commence à avoir drôlement faim, en plus.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, renchérit Sakura avec un regard de femme blasée.

Plutôt que de rétorquer quelque chose et que ça dégénère en délire général, je préfère opter pour la solution de facilité. En somme, je l'ignore et me dirige derechef vers le bâtiment qui nous sert de self. Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, je m'arrête et me retourne, histoire d'être sûr qu'ils me suivent tous. Shikamaru est déjà à mi-chemin, accompagné par Ino. Sakura, elle, vient d'agripper le bras de Gaara et le force un tantinet à nous suivre. Certes, il est évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit mais l'enthousiasme dont elle fait preuve à son égard semble le perturber. J'espère pour lui qu'il s'habitue vite car elle ne fait jamais dans la demi-mesure. Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à nous supporter et que ce soit réciproque. Rien ne nous dit que nous sommes partis pour être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Dans la cafétéria, nous nous sommes vu contraints de délaisser notre table fétiche. En fait, puisque Gaara déjeune avec nous, il aurait été difficile de nous caser tous sur la petite table. Nous avons donc choisi une autre place un peu moins isolée et le repas a débuté. Au début, je discute avec Shikamaru, mon voisin de gauche, tandis que les filles ne cessent de poser des questions à Gaara. D'une oreille distraite, j'entends qu'elles lui demandent des trucs sans grande importance dans le même genre que ce que j'ai pu lui demander la veille. Elles y rajoutent des détails comme son ancien lieu de résidence mais je n'y prête pas trop attention. Pour le moment, je suis dans une fantastique conversation avec Shikamaru sur notre plan pour ressortir vivant de la soirée chez Ino. Si les filles prévoient de nous attaquer, nous devons nous défendre ! L'avantage, c'est que Gaara les occupe tellement qu'elles ne nous entendent même pas parler.

Enfin, presque. Ça aurait été trop beau et je m'étonne déjà que ça ait put durer aussi longtemps. Lorsque Shikamaru a prononcé le mot « fête » pour la énième fois durant le repas, Ino a cessé de torturer le pauvre Gaara juste à sa droite et a porté son regard sur nous autres, pauvres victimes d'une machination dont nous essayons, en vain, d'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demande-t-elle sans savoir de quoi nous parlons. Il y a un problème avec la fête ?

- Non, nous nous demandions juste ce que nous allions faire.

Shikamaru est mon héros ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de chercher une réponse que la sienne est déjà formulée. Il nous a sauvés… !

- Oh, fait-elle. Et bien ça dépendra de nos envies. Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier si ce n'est que je vais faire vos lits ! Je suis gentille, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ton mielleux sous-entend bien que c'est une question de rhétorique qui n'attend qu'un « oui ». Pourtant, je ne peux m'y résoudre et préfère ne pas m'engager en terrain miné. De toute manière, même si je réponds, je n'arriverai pas à cacher un certain poil d'ironie qui me vaudrait un coup de pied dans les tibias.

- J'avais prévu d'amener un film, déclare Sakura. Je me disais que si nous étions fatigués et que nous avions la flemme de faire autre chose, on pourrait toujours se regarder un petit truc.

- Euh…, commencè-je, pas très sûr de la manière de tourner ma phrase. Quel genre de film ? Tu ne vas pas encore nous mettre un film à l'eau de rose et nous parler de Sasuke pendant tout le long ?

- Tu es jaloux, dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

- De son arrogance ?, rétorquè-je sur le ton de la rigolade.

- Non, de son succès auprès de la gente féminine !

- Pour être franc, je suis surtout ébahi que vous puissiez être autant à être dans le faux.

Malheureusement pour moi, cette remarque a dépassé le cadre de mes pensées avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la comprendre et je protège déjà mes précieux tibias d'un éventuel coup de pied. Pourtant, rien ne vient et je suis surpris. Sakura fulmine mais Ino a préféré m'ignorer, jugeant probablement que je ne pouvais pas comprendre les sentiments d'une femme à l'égard d'un homme. En plus, même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, elle a sûrement raison.

- Alors ?, demande Shikamaru pour changer de sujet. Il n'y a vraiment rien que nous devrions emmener ?

- Non, répond Ino après quelques secondes de réflexion. On pourra toujours passer la soirée à faire des jeux de société stupides, à regarder la télé, à se jeter des oreillers à la tête, ou d'autres trucs dans le genre.

- Et bien !, m'exclamè-je. Tu n'as pas peur de perdre tes oreillers, toi. Je suis l'expert à ce jeu-là et mes oreillers finissent toujours complètement détruits.

- Je suis sûr que Shikamaru manie mieux les oreillers que toi, Kiba, annonce Sakura avec un ton blagueur.

L'interpellé la jauge du regard un court laps de temps avant de reprendre.

- Est-ce que ça sous-entend que je passe ma vie à dormir… ?

Son regard se veux méchant mais il est tout de même le mieux placé pour savoir que cette question n'en est pas vraiment une ; tout le monde ou presque est au courant de son flegme légendaire. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas tenu longtemps avant d'exploser tous de rire. Moins démonstratif mais tout de même amusé, j'ai pu remarqué pour la première un vrai sourire sur le visage de Gaara. C'est fou comme une mimique peut nous paraître bizarre sur un visage ! Non pas que ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à un sourire mais je n'avais encore jamais imaginé le nouveau en train de sourire. Je me rends compte que je suis un idiot. Qui d'autre que moi aurait pu penser une chose pareille ?!

Depuis le début de la conversation sur la fête, Gaara n'a d'ailleurs pipé mot, se contentant d'observer nos diverses réactions. Lorsque notre fou rire va se calmer, Ino va cependant se rappeler de sa présence et le dévisager.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas ?

Même moi, je suis surpris de l'entendre inviter Gaara à sa fête alors il est évident que le concerné doit être totalement pris au dépourvu.

- De quoi parles-tu ?, se risque-t-il quand même à demander.

- Et bien de la fête dont nous discutons, tiens pardi !, déclare-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oh, oui, s'emporte Sakura. C'est une bonne idée. Viens !

Il dévisage les deux jeunes femmes à côtés de lui durant quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque manière de se prouver qu'il ne comprend pas l'objet de la demande.

- On ne se connait presque pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je ferais dans une fête de ce genre.

Cette fois, la voix qui lui répond vient de ma gauche et non plus d'en face.

- Justement. Ce sera le moment d'apprendre à se connaître. Si on se rend tous compte qu'on ne se supporte pas, nous ne t'inviterons plus et le sujet sera clos. Ce n'est pas comme si de cette fête dépendait toute notre vie.

Encore une fois, les bons mots. Il doit y avoir des fois où avoir le cerveau de Shikamaru doit être sacrément pratique.

- Allez, insiste Sakura. Ne dis pas non. Nous sommes tous d'accord, n'est-ce pas Kiba ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?, m'étonnè-je.

- Parce que tu es le seul à ne pas avoir donné ton avis, bêta !

Ces mots ont beau être les bons aussi, ils sonnent moins bien à mes oreilles. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, oui. Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Je pense exactement la même chose que Shikamaru.

- Je vais en parler avec ma sœur ou mon frère, concède finalement Gaara après un nouveau silence, court mais désagréable. Merci encore pour l'invitation.

- N'en parle pas comme si on te faisait une fleur !, ajoute Ino avec un grand sourire. Je ne t'aurais pas invité si je n'en avais pas envie.

Là, elle marque un point. Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire quelque chose contre sa volonté. Même nos professeurs ont du mal à dompter la bête sauvage qui sommeille en elle.

- Merci quand même, conclut Gaara avant que notre discussion ne reprenne de plus belle.

Nous avons à peine le temps de prendre en compte certains détails que la venue d'une cinquième personne à notre fête apporte que l'heure de retourner en cours sonne déjà. Tous autant les uns que les autres, nous attendons donc avec une impatience non négligeable ce fameux samedi. Cette fête s'annonce vraiment bien et ce n'est pas dû à notre nouvel invité surprise, Gaara. Non, sa venue à lui, c'est juste la surprise de la fête. Je me demande comment les autres vont se comporter avec lui et comment lui va réagir face à nous. Ça promet d'être marrant… !

Vivement… !

**Fin du chapitre trois !**

Et bien voilà que c'est terminé ! Gaara prend de l'importance (je vous entends déjà murmurer : " Enfin... ! ". C'est pas gentil !) et l'histoire se met en place.

Ce que j'appelle " La déchéance de Kiba" devrait commencer dans le chapitre suivant. Bonne nouvelle : je sais d'ailleurs comment devrait finir le chapitre quatre et je sais exactement ce qui va se passer dans le cinquième ! Du coup, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder... Mais encore une fois, je suis désolé de l'attente que je risque de vous forcer à "endurer".

Bref... Au prochain chapitre quand même ?


	4. Conséquences

Bonjour, chers lecteurs !

J'ai le plaisir de vous offrir aujourd'hui le chapitre quatre de ma fiction ! Nous rentrons ENFIN dans le vif du sujet et j'espère que ça vous paraîtra bien. Parce que oui, figurez-vous que j'ai des doutes... C'est dans ce genre de cas-là qu'on peut se rendre compte que c'est la première fois que je touche à ce genre d'histoires... En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce long chapitre ! Car oui, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres ! Je vous ai fait un petit cadeau pour pardonner mon temps de publication pour les prochains chapitres =p

En tout cas, ce dont vous n'avez pas à douter, vous, c'est que j'adoooore toujours autant vos reviews ! N'hésitez donc pas à m'en laisser d'autres ! Merci encore à vous !

Allez, je vous laisse lire, maintenant =)

Disclamair :

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Conséquences.**_

**Jeudi 4 septembre**

Retour aux bonnes vieilles habitudes. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon réveil qui, à force de hurlement, va me sortir de mon lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger et même Akamaru ne semble pas suffisamment motivé pour grogner. Résultat des courses : lorsque je décide finalement de me lever, j'ai huit minutes de retard et je dois tout faire dans la précipitation. Je me suis donc brossé les dents en toute vitesse, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me coiffer - ce qui ne change pas grand-chose, de toute manière - et, horreur, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Maintenant, je suis dehors et je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ne pas avoir l'estomac rempli me met dans un une sorte d'état second, comme s'il me manquait quelques heures de sommeil. Il faut croire que ce qu'on voit tous les jours à la télévision est vrai : le petit déjeuner apporte de l'énergie pour tenir jusqu'au repas ! Cette constatation purement philosophique étant faite, mon regard se porte loin devant moi. Seulement, je nage encore un peu dans le brouillard et il me faut une petite dizaine de secondes avant de me rendre compte que quelqu'un vient de sortir d'une rue sur la gauche et que cette personne marche à pas rapide devant moi. Lorsque je retrouve mes esprits, Gaara m'apparait soudainement et, accompagné d'Akamaru, je le rattrape et me mets à son niveau. Forcément, il nous a entendus arriver et n'est pas surpris de me voir à ses côtés.

- Salut, dis-je en calant mon rythme de marche au sien.

- Salut, répond-il sans quitter de vue le chemin devant lui.

Sa réponse s'est faite sur son ton neutre habituel mais une hypothèse vient de naître dans mon esprit. En trois jours, mon chien lui est rentré dedans, je l'ai manipulé pour l'inviter à notre table et mes amis l'ont quasiment forcé à accepter une invitation pour une fête remplie d'inconnus. Est-ce que, pour ces raisons, il pourrait en avoir marre de ma présence ? Ce serait légitime. En fait, le problème, c'est qu'il reste toujours totalement de marbre. Son visage ne pourrait pas être un peu plus expressif ?!

…

J'inspire un grand coup. Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est moi qui ai un peu forcé les choses. La culpabilité et moi n'ayant jamais faits bon ménage, mon cerveau me dicte tout seul la marche à suivre.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, commencè-je, sans plus de cérémonie. J'ai l'impression que nous t'avons un peu forcé la main. Si tu ne veux pas venir samedi, nous ne nous vexerons pas.

Son regard daigne enfin quitter la route devant lui et il me dévisage un court instant avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le trottoir devant nous.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, affirme-t-il. Je sais qu'il est difficile de déchiffrer une émotion sur mon visage mais j'ai trouvé votre présence plutôt… amusante.

Une vague de soulagement s'empare de moi, même si je ne suis pas certain que sa réponse soit vraiment un compliment. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas trop si je dois le remercier ou autre alors je préfère rester silencieux.

- Et puis il est trop tard, maintenant, enchaîne-t-il en constatant mon mutisme. J'ai déjà demandé à mon frère s'il voulait bien m'emmener. Il vient d'avoir son permis et il a tout de suite dit oui.

Cette dernière réponse balaie mes doutes et je commence à croire que Gaara nous apprécie vraiment, et ce même si nous sommes une peu envahissants et bruyants.

- Alors c'est sûr, tu peux venir et tu passes la nuit avec nous ?, m'informè-je en guise de confirmation.

- Si vous voulez toujours de moi.

- Oh, de ce côté-là, tu peux être sûr qu'Ino ne changera pas d'avis. Quand elle a une idée en tête…

- J'avais cru comprendre.

- Tu verras, ça va être fun ! On prépare cette fête depuis plus d'une semaine. J'ai même l'impression que notre vie ne tourne qu'autour de ça, en ce moment.

Il acquiesce d'un petit bruit indescriptible et se mure à nouveau dans le silence. S'il y a une chose que j'ai déjà bien comprise à propos de lui, c'est qu'il faut soi-même alimenter la conversation si on ne veut pas l'étouffer dans l'œuf. Contrairement à moi qui ne supporte pas le silence, il n'a aucun mal à rester calme pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Je le sais, parce que je vois très bien, pendant les cours, qu'il ne s'adresse à personne. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, en dehors de moi, je ne suis même pas sûr que quelqu'un au lycée s'intéresse vraiment au personnage. Enfin… maintenant, Shikamaru et les autres s'intéressent aussi à lui mais ce n'est pas venu naturellement. Remarque, je suis plutôt hypocrite de dire ça ; si Akamaru ne l'avait pas percuté avant-hier, je suis sûr que je ne l'aurais jamais abordé de moi-même non plus.

En repensant aux évènements qui ont fait que nos deux vies se soient croisées, je ricane, peut-être un peu plus fort que ce que je l'aurais voulu. J'ai beau être certain qu'il l'a entendu, il réagit exactement comme je m'y étais attendu et ne demande rien. Cependant, puisque je ne sais pas quoi dire et que je passe déjà assez pour un idiot sans le faire exprès, je préfère donner des explications quand celles-ci sont logiques.

- Je repensais à la manière dont nous nous étions rencontrés. Finalement, ce n'était qu'un superbe coup du hasard !

Il reste silencieux et continue de marcher, comme si je n'avais rien dit, durant quelques secondes, puis reprend le fil de la conversation :

- Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses.

- De quoi ?, m'étonnè-je un peu, pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi il parle.

- Le hasard, la chance, le destin, … Ce sont toutes des choses en lesquelles je ne crois pas. Nous sommes les seuls à diriger notre avenir et tout ce qui arrive n'est dû qu'à nous.

Oulah. Je n'avais jamais entendu Gaara parler autant d'un seul coup. Enfin, si mais jamais avec une conviction pareille, un ton aussi sec. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi exactement mais il est évident que tout ça doit avoir un rapport avec son histoire, son passé… Sa cicatrice, même… ? Qui sait ?

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, ajoutè-je.

Le carrefour où nous nous rencontrons étant à mi-chemin entre le lycée et ma maison, le dialogue est coupé court lorsque nous arrivons et que, emporté par l'enthousiasme, Akamaru aboie pour attirer mes amis. Après les salutations d'usage, les filles apprennent à leur tour que Gaara habite tout près de chez moi et comprennent les raisons de notre arrivée commune. Là où je me dis qu'elles sont un peu tête-en-l'airs, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il le leur avait déjà dit hier, pendant le repas. De deux choses l'une : soit elles n'ont pas fait le lien entre l'adresse et le lieu, soit elles n'ont pas vraiment écouté la réponse.

…

Dans tous les cas, je préfère ne rien dire parce que je sais que je finirai par me faire frapper. Ça parait évident à mes yeux : je serais bien incapable de leur reprocher quelque chose sans y mettre un ton qui ne leur plairait probablement pas.

La surprise passée, Ino va directement attaquer notre sujet de prédilection ces temps-ci et Sakura va mal contenir sa joie - oui, oui, c'est un doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle va ressembler à une adolescente en furie - lorsque Gaara va leur confirmer sa venue. En fin de compte, ce jeune homme s'adapte plutôt bien à notre groupe. Forcément, il n'est proche de vraiment personne - puisque celui qui doit en savoir le plus sur lui est moi et que je ne connais aucun détail sur sa vie - mais en l'espace d'un jour, il aurait été difficile de faire mieux. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais il ne s'enfuie pas, au moins. Il va même passer le week-end avec nous ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.

- Au fait, Sakura.

- Oui ?

- Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que tu pourras passer me prendre pour aller chez Ino, samedi ? Je ne veux pas demander à Hana de ressortir la voiture juste pour moi.

Elle a seulement le temps de réfléchir à la proposition et d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une réponse vient d'ailleurs.

- Mon frère peut te prendre.

Sakura et moi nous tournons dans la direction de Gaara pendant que Shikamaru et Ino continuent de discuter dans leur coin tout en jouant avec mon chien. Enfin, c'est vrai pour la blonde surtout ; Shikamaru ne voudrait pas se fatiguer de si bonne heure le matin, même pour un chien qu'il apprécie beaucoup.

- Si tu viens jusqu'au carrefour où nos chemins se croisent, on pourra te prendre au passage, ajoute Gaara devant nos mines interrogatives.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, confirme Sakura. Ça évitera à mes parents de faire un bon détour.

Là, dans l'immédiat, l'idée me paraît tellement évidente que je me trouve bête de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Ou alors… c'est tout simplement parce que je me voyais mal lui demander un service. Oui, en fait, je trouvais plus raisonnable de demander un service à une amie de longue date comme Sakura qu'à Gaara. Par contre, s'il se propose, c'est différent.

- Akamaru pourra monter dans la voiture ?, demandè-je, incertain.

- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre une couverture à mettre en-dessous de lui pour que mon frère n'ait rien à redire.

- D'accord, on fait ça comme ça, déclarè-je après un instant de réflexion. Il faudra juste que tu me dises comment s'appelle ta rue exactement parce que je n'ai pas relevé, la première fois.

Il hoche la tête positivement et la sonnerie retentit. Tous les cinq, nous nous dirigeons donc vers notre salle de cours et, comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs années, Akamaru rentre chez nous.

Tout le reste de la journée va passer très vite. Comme prévu, Gaara va manger avec nous et le soir, en sortant des cours, nous allons même faire le chemin ensemble. Notre discussion à tous est pour le moment totalement centrée sur la fête de samedi et nous devenons de plus en plus surexcité au fur et à mesure que ce jour approche. Finalement, c'en est à se demander si Shikamaru n'avait pas tort : on aurait presque l'impression que notre vie tourne autour de cette journée ! Il faut dire aussi qu'entre les voyages des uns et les absences des autres, nous n'avons pas pu nous voir souvent durant les grandes vacances… Il est de notre devoir de nous rattraper !

…

Oui, je suis d'accord. Je m'emporte un peu. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant, nous n'avons rien prévu de spécial. On va juste être tous ensemble dans une grande maison, sans parent pour nous empêcher de la démonter. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Ino a particulièrement insisté sur le « Vous ne repartirez pas de chez moi avant que tout soit nickel ! ». Le regard qu'elle a lancé dans ma direction en prononçant cette phrase était si… horrible, que je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Comme si j'étais du genre à mettre le bazar chez mes amis !

…

Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais je ne repars jamais sans avoir aidé à ranger. Et ça, c'est véridique ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait être aveugle ou idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que notre seul et unique centre d'intérêt en ce moment est cette sortie. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il vaut mieux y passer directement. Le vendredi qui vient n'est pas assez important pour qu'on s'attarde dessus. D'autant plus qu'il n'y a rien eu de spécial et que nous allons passer pour des dingues, tant notre excitation grimpe en flèche.

**Samedi 6 septembre**

- Tu es prêt, Kiba ? Il est bientôt l'heure pour toi de partir.

C'est Hana qui vient de s'adresser à moi. Elle est dans l'embrasure de la porte de ma chambre et tient cette fois encore une tasse de café dans les mains. Même si elle le nie, je suis sûr qu'elle est droguée à la caféine. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en boire un toutes les deux ou trois heures et je ne vous raconte pas ce qu'elle serait prête à faire pour avoir sa dose.

- Oui, tout est prêt, dis-je en montrant du doigt un sac posé sur mon lit. Je suis en train de faire les devoirs que je n'aurai pas le temps de faire plus tard.

En effet, je suis assis à mon bureau, une tonne de livres et de cahiers ouverts devant moi.

- Tu arrives à travailler dans ce désordre… ?, me demande-t-elle avec un regard sceptique.

- Bien sûr !, retorquè-je. Shikamaru te dirait que c'est une question d'entraînement.

- Je vois… Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu avais pris quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur en haussant un sourcil. Devant cette réaction, elle se sent obligée de m'expliquer.

- Peut-être que c'est trop pour ton petit esprit étriqué mais ça ne se fait pas d'arriver chez des amis les mains vides !

Ah, oui… J'ai honte de l'avouer mais c'est un détail qui, dans l'excitation, m'a complètement échappé.

- Bref. J'ai été faire les courses ce matin et comme je savais que tu n'y aurais pas pensé tout seul, j'ai acheté un petit pack de bières pour vous.

- Je t'adore !, m'exclamè-je. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

- Tu serais probablement perdu, c'est évident, ajoute-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un large sourire. Pas de folie ce soir, hein !

- Bien sûr que non, conclus-je tandis qu'elle s'éloigne déjà.

Elle se moque de moi, comme ça, mais je sais parfaitement qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et que mon petit confort lui importe vraiment. D'ailleurs, un coup d'œil à mon portable me confirme qu'elle a raison : quatre heures moins le quart. Il est l'heure de commencer à me préparer puisque je dois retrouver Gaara dans quinze minutes. Je laisse mes affaires en plan et je réveille Akamaru, allongé juste derrière moi.

- Allez, sac à puces ! On va chez Ino.

Comme si le mot était magique, il se lève d'un coup en m'entendant prononcer le prénom de mon amie. Décidément, ils s'entendent vraiment bien, tous les deux, et ça n'est pas un amour à sens unique.

Maintenant persuadé que mon chien me suivra, je ne fais plus attention à lui et prends mon sac. Je vais à l'étage inférieur et mes yeux partent à la recherche de ce que ma sœur a préparé pour moi. Je ne cherche pas très longtemps car le pack de bières dont elle parlait est posé en évidence sur la table. Je le prends et l'enfonce de force dans un sac qui m'empêche de la refermer pour me montrer son désaccord. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ce sac, c'est que c'est moi qui décide !

…

Ah ! J'ai réussi ! Il a une forme un peu bizarre à cause d'un trop plein plus qu'évident mais j'ai gagné ! … Et non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis vraiment en train de me battre avec un sac et j'ai vraiment tiré une certaine satisfaction pour avoir gagné. Bref ! Maintenant que ça, c'est fait… Que me reste-t-il à faire ? Ah oui : la couverture pour mettre dans la voiture. Je remonte dans ma chambre et tire d'un placard une vielle couverture dont je me sers quand il fait trop froid seulement. Je la mets sur mon épaule et, après un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié, me décide enfin à y aller.

Je… dois avoir l'air ridicule.

À force de trop en mettre dedans, mon sac a une forme bien trop ovale pour que je le mette sur mon dos et je me trimballe avec une vieille couverture sur le dos. Je suppose que si j'avais eu six ans, on aurait pu croire que je me prenais pour Batman, Zorro, ou n'importe quel autre héros de bandes dessinées avec une cape mais là… j'ai simplement l'air d'un idiot.

Heureusement, j'arrive rapidement au point de rendez-vous et je peux tout déposer, devant mon chien qui affiche un air perplexe. Je le vois chercher du regard et je devine qu'il recherche Ino. Il doit trouver bizarre que je reste assis à ne pas bouger au coin de la rue. En fait, il va même geindre et essayer de me forcer à me relever en me poussant. Je le trouve vraiment mignon quand il fait ça. Pas assez sadique pour le laisser mariner encore longtemps, je souris et tente de lui expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous allons toujours voir Ino, Akamaru. Quelqu'un vient nous chercher et nous y allons ensuite.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffe les poils. Je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'il ait vraiment compris mais il aboie et remue la queue, tout heureux. À ce propos, quelle heure est-il ? Je regarde sur mon portable et constate qu'il ne reste que quelques minutes à attendre. Pour patienter, je ferme les yeux et laisse la chaleur du soleil me relaxer.

**[…]**

Un bruit de voiture qui s'arrête tout près de moi me fait rouvrir les yeux. Un peu plus et je me serais peut-être endormi… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'en rends compte mais le soleil a vraiment un effet bizarre sur moi. Enfin, loin de moi ce sujet, je vois Gaara qui sort de la porte passager avant d'une 306 grise en assez bon état, malgré l'âge qu'elle doit avoir. Je me lève et lui tends la main.

- Bonjour, Akamaru, ajoute-t-il, après les salutations d'usage, en tapotant la tête de mon chien.

Je suis… surpris. Surpris de voir qu'il agisse de la sorte avec mon animal. Rares sont ceux qui prennent le temps de parler ou de s'occuper de mon fidèle canin. Par contre, rien que de voir l'état de joie dans lequel cela plonge Akamaru, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Depuis quand parles-tu aux chiens ?, plaisantè-je.

Ses yeux émeraudes quittent mon chien et se posent sur moi.

- J'ai remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à lui, un peu comme à un meilleur ami. Je me suis dit que ce serait te manquer de respect que de l'ignorer.

… Si tout à l'heure j'étais surpris, je suis maintenant totalement éberlué. Il a une manière de réfléchir tellement hors norme qu'il me déroute complètement.

- Tu devrais mettre la couverture sur les sièges arrières, me conseille-t-il sans me laisser le temps de rétorquer quelque chose.

- … Ok.

J'attrape ladite couverture posée à mes pieds et ouvre la portière arrière. Puisqu'il a l'air de trouver sa manière de réagir totalement normale, je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet.

- Salut !, me lance joyeusement un jeune homme à l'avant de la voiture que la surprise m'avait empêché de remarquer.

Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que nous mais je n'aurai jamais pu deviner un quelconque lien de fraternité avec Gaara. Il est brun, le teint beaucoup moins pâle que son frère et, surtout, il a l'air beaucoup plus sociable.

- Bonjour, répondè-je. Merci de bien vouloir nous emmener.

- De rien. Tu es Kiba, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, c'est Kankurô.

- Enchanté, dis-je avec un ton enjoué en installant le vieux plaid sur toute la longueur des sièges. Excusez-moi si mon chien pose problème.

- Ah !, s'exclame-t-il. Ne me vouvoies pas, on dirait que je suis vieux ! J'ai seulement dix-neuf ans, tu sais.

Sa remarque me fait sourire mais il ne peut pas le voir, étant donné que je suis penché derrière son siège, en train de me battre avec une couverture rebelle.

- Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas : cette voiture est vieille et elle ne craint pas les poils de chien !

Décidément, son caractère est aux antipodes de celui de son frère. Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un peu mais il ne laisse pas du tout la même impression. Maintenant que j'ai fini de tout mettre en place, je ressors de la voiture, range mon sac dans le coffre, et invite Akamaru à monter. La taille de l'animal couplée au peu de place dans la Peugeot l'oblige à se serrer un peu mais j'arrive tout de même à trouver une place à côté de lui. Akamaru a la tête posée sur mes genoux et je m'amuse à lui ébouriffer les poils. Dans cette situation, il ne peut pas gagner contre moi puisqu'il est incapable de bouger. Je profite !

Gaara s'installe à nouveau à l'avant et nous partons. Durant tout le trajet, le dialogue va en réalité se contenter d'être un monologue de ma part. J'y explique où tourner pour arriver à bon port. Le chemin n'est d'ailleurs pas très long et nous mettons un pied au sol dix grosses minutes après être repartis.

J'ouvre à peine la porte qu'Akamaru se propulse hors de la voiture et se mets à courir en rond pour se dégourdir les pattes. Je devine facilement que ça devait sérieusement le démanger.

- Et bien !, s'exclame Kankurô après un sifflement d'admiration. Ta copine ne doit pas avoir de problème d'argent, Kiba.

Gaara ne dit rien mais son regard se porte lui aussi sur le domaine des Yamanaka.

- Non, effectivement, confirmè-je.

En fait, sans aller jusqu'au grand manoir stéréotypé, Ino vit dans une grande maison entourée par un jardin loin d'être négligeable. J'aimerai vivre dans un endroit pareil mais pour une raison bien précise : nos chiens. Je suis sûr qu'Akamaru comme les différents canidés de ma sœur seraient ravis d'avoir un espace vert aussi grand pour se défouler.

En nous entendant arriver, Ino vient nous accueillir, accompagnée par Shikamaru et Sakura. Il semblerait donc que nous soyons les derniers. Pourtant, je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas en retard, ou peut-être de quelques minutes seulement. Kankurô reste dans la voiture et salue brièvement tout le monde cependant même que Gaara le présente aux autres. Il ne reste pas longtemps avec nous et, après nous avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, il repart. J'espère de mon côté qu'il retrouvera son chemin facilement.

Après nous être tous salués, nous nous décidons enfin à tous pénétrer dans la grande demeure. Avec tout ce que j'ai sur le dos et la couverture d'Akamaru, je suis beau dernier, Shikamaru ayant refusé de m'aider avant même que je le lui demande. Quel lâcheur… ! À peine entré, je remarque que rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. La décoration est toujours très sobre et tout est plutôt clair, souvent du blanc. La plupart des meubles sont quant à eux en bois massif et je suis sûr qu'il y a autant d'argent dans leur salon que dans toute ma maison. Dans le hall, j'interpelle la maîtresse de maison.

- Où est-ce que je dois poser mes affaires ?

Oui parce que je ne veux pas forcément dormir mais là, mes affaires commencent à me sembler lourdes, vraiment lourdes… !

- J'ai préparé la chambre à l'étage, celle où tu as déjà dormi une fois. Par contre, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Gaara, ça ne te dérange pas de dormir sur le canapé-lit du salon ?

- Attends, Ino, intervient aussitôt Shikamaru. Puisque nous avons besoin de tous les lits, je propose de prendre le canapé. Comme je le disais, je dors bien où que je sois. Ça ne me dérange pas de laisser la place dans la chambre à Gaara.

- Bon, c'est décidé, alors !, rétorque Ino sans laisser le temps à l'intéressé de répliquer. Kiba, tu lui montres le chemin ?

- D'accord. On revient tout de suite.

- Nous serons dans la cuisine. Sakura et moi étions en train de faire un gâteau pour ce soir lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

- Très belle initiative !, m'emportè-je en prenant les escaliers juste en face de l'entrée. Gaara, tu viens ?

Il me confirme d'un mouvement de tête qu'il me suit et, ensemble, nous traversons le long couloir du deuxième étage. Au vu du nombre de portes, je suis obligé de jeter un coup d'œil dans chacune des salles jusqu'à, à mi-chemin, retrouver celle qui nous est attribuée. À l'image du reste de la maison, c'est une grande salle toute de blanc décorée. Je prends le lit une place le plus près de l'entrée et invite Gaara à prendre le deuxième. Tandis que je pose le plaid d'Akamaru et que je sors les bouteilles de mon sac - j'ai d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à le rouvrir… -, je décide d'instaurer un échange. Il faut dire que je n'aime toujours pas les silences. Quand je suis seul, par exemple, il n'est pas rare que je me parle.

- Alors ?, commencè-je. Tes impressions ?

- La maison d'Ino est gigantesque.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je me rappelle de la première fois où je suis venu ici… J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et je n'ai pas cru à ce que je voyais jusqu'au moment où Ino en a eu marre de ma tête et m'a frappé.

Inutile de le préciser mais je n'ai d'ailleurs pas attendu très longtemps… Tiens, en parlant d'attendre, nos affaires sont vite déposées et nous quittons la chambre ensemble.

Le chemin du retour s'est fait dans le silence, étant donné que je n'ai rien à dire. Lorsque nous avons rejoint les autres dans la cuisine, nous y avons vu Ino en train de menacer Shikamaru avec une spatule en bois recouverte de pâte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire mais ça ne devait pas avoir beaucoup fait plaisir à notre hôte. Comme lui l'avait déjà fait nombre de fois pour moi, je sauve Shikamaru des griffes de la belle blonde en l'interpellant pour lui demander où je peux ranger les boissons que nous a achetées ma sœur. Devant ma maigre participation, Ino en arrive tout de même à oublier notre ami et me désigne du doigt un immense frigo dans le style américain. Rien que de l'ouvrir me fait bizarre… il est si immense ! Je suis certain qu'il ne rentrerait même pas dans ma propre cuisine.

À peine ai-je refermé la porte du frigo que j'entends des cris qui s'élèvent derrière moi. Je me retourne pour constater qu'une fois encore, Shikamaru a mis Ino dans une rage folle. Je souris devant sa capacité à la rendre dingue en moins de cinq minutes - dire « quinze secondes » serait même plus exact -. Il faut l'avouer : notre géni excelle dans ce domaine.

- Kiba !, me hurle Ino. Tu ne voudrais pas emmener Shikamaru et Gaara dans le salon ?! Je ne vais jamais réussir à faire ce gâteau si le Nara ici présent reste là. Il va me rendre folle !

Sa dernière phrase était parfaitement inutile… Tout le monde - et Shikamaru en premier - est facilement arrivé à cette constatation depuis longtemps. Je suis certain que ça n'aurait pas pu échapper même à Gaara. Seulement, ce qu'Ino n'a pas compris, c'est que Shikamaru fait exprès de la rendre folle. À tous les coups, il se dit qu'elle le laissera tranquille durant la soirée s'il passe son temps à l'énerver dès le début de l'après-midi. Connaissant Ino, je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas la meilleure solution… Enfin, là, dans l'immédiat, l'idée de miss Yamanaka me plaît bien alors…

- Ok, affirmè-je. On va t'emprunter quelques trucs pour s'occuper.

- Merci, Kiba… ! Les jeux de sociétés sont rangés dans le meuble juste à côté de la télé.

Sans lui répondre, je fais signe aux deux autres hommes de la salle de me suivre. Avec un large sourire satisfait, Shikamaru se lève et me devance, tandis que Gaara est plus calme et passe après moi.

Arrivés dans l'immense salon meublé comme le reste de la maison, je me dirige directement vers le placard qu'elle m'avait décrit. À l'intérieur s'y trouvent différents jeux de sociétés tous flambants neufs, pratiquement jamais utilisés.

- Alors ?, demandè-je aux deux autres. Vous voulez jouer à quelque chose en particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous proposer ?, s'informe Shikamaru.

- Les grands classiques. Enfin, étant donné que nous ne sommes que trois, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on joue aux cartes ou aux échecs. Un truc qui ne nécessite pas d'être nombreux, en somme.

- Sors les deux.

Docilement, j'obéis à mon ami et prends les différents paquets de cartes et la belle boîte de jeux d'échecs tout en bois. Shikamaru est déjà installé - non, je dirais plutôt avachi - sur le canapé en cuir du salon et me montre du doigt la petite table juste devant lui. Gaara, assis juste à côté de lui, se tient déjà un peu mieux. Je pose les jeux sur la table et tire un grand fauteuil pour pouvoir m'asseoir en face d'eux.

- Très bien !, m'exclamè-je en me frottant les mains. Gaara, quels jeux connais-tu ? Je connais Shikamaru depuis assez longtemps pour connaître son point de vue sur le sujet, mais toi ?

- Parmi ceux que tu as déposé devant toi… Je peux dire que je sais jouer aux échecs, au tarot et à certains jeux de cartes.

- Sympa… !, s'emporte à son tour Shikamaru. Ça vous dit de jouer au tarot ? On est trois. C'est juste ce qu'il faut.

Cependant même que Gaara acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, une grimace s'empare furtivement de mes traits. Je sais pertinemment que je ne pourrai pas gagner contre Shikamaru à ce jeu-là. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Si on devait faire les comptes… je pense qu'on doit être environ à deux cent victoires pour lui et aucune pour moi. En fait, dès qu'il faut réfléchir un minimum, Shikamaru devient imbattable. Enfin, puisque je ne suis pas mauvais perdant, l'enthousiasme reprend vite le dessus.

- Va pour le tarot !, dis-je en m'emparant des cartes. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre perdre, Gaara, parce que Shikamaru ne va pas nous faire de cadeau !

- Où serait l'intérêt ?, plaisante l'intéressé. Si je suis intelligent, il faut au moins que ça me serve à ridiculiser mes amis aux jeux de société.

Je ne peux retenir un rire pendant que je commence à distribuer les cartes.

La partie commence.

**[…]**

- Nous en avons fini avec le gâteau, déclare Sakura en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé, entre Shikamaru et Gaara. Le temps qu'il cuise, nous pouvons nous joindre à vous ?

Ino m'imite et tire un fauteuil pour s'installer du même côté de la table que moi. De son côté, Akamaru, qui colle aux baskets de notre amie s'installe entre elle et moi. La langue dehors, il a l'air de s'amuser comme un fou. Je soupçonne aussi Ino de lui avoir fait lécher la pâte qui restait sur la spatule qui lui servait d'arme tout à l'heure.

- Pas de problème !, affirmè-je. Je commençais à désespérer de perdre si facilement.

En effet, nous avons enchaîné plusieurs parties et Shikamaru les as toutes gagnées, qu'il soit dans une équipe ou qu'il soit seul. Cela dit, je dois admettre que Gaara n'est pas mauvais non plus. Je pense même qu'il est meilleur que moi. En plus, sans parler de sa manière de jouer, je suis content de voir qu'il se décontracte un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent. En outre, il a fallu voir ses traits se détendre pour que je me rende enfin compte qu'ils ne l'étaient pas arrivant ici. Un semblant de sourire victorieux a même étiré ses lèvres lorsqu'il a réussi à tromper Shikamaru dans une des parties. Il faut l'avouer : j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi ! Voir sur le visage de notre ami la surprise de constater un élément inattendu est génial ! Sûrement que le masque impassible de Gaara l'a empêché de deviner ce qui se tramait dans sa tête… Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que Shikamaru a subi la plus lourde défaite que j'ai jamais pu voir - ce qui ne l'a hélas pas empêché de gagner la partie tout de même -. Malheureusement, il ne s'est fait avoir qu'une seule fois et a intégré dans ses paramètres la manière de jouer de Sabaku, à la seconde même où il s'est fait avoir.

De retour dans le présent, je commence à ranger les cartes pendant que notre hôte part chercher un jeu plus amusant qui se fait à plusieurs : Taboo. C'est une sorte de jeu assez marrant dont le but est de faire deviner aux membres de notre équipe certains mots, sachant que ceux qui permettraient trop facilement de deviner sont notés sur une liste et interdits d'utilisation. J'ai toujours trouvé ce jeu spécialement drôle, particulièrement lorsque nous sommes obligés de rappeler de bons souvenirs pour faire comprendre aux autres ce dont on veut parler.

- Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ce jeu ?, demande Ino en ramenant la boîte.

- Bien sûr !, répondè-je aussitôt. Je propose de faire les filles contre les garçons. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde !

- Moi, ça me va, approuve vigoureusement Sakura.

Evidemment… Elle et Ino se connaissent aussi bien que Shikamaru et moi. Du coup, c'est forcément plus simple pour nous de comprendre ce que l'autre veut dire. J'espère cependant que ce jeu ne va pas exclure involontairement Gaara. Déjà que le principe même est de parler… Si en plus, nous ne faisons que parler de nos souvenirs communs, ça risque d'être un peu problématique.

- Je prends cette absence de réponse des autres comme un oui ?, redemande Ino.

- Tu fais bien, rétorque Shikamaru. Tant qu'il n'y pas besoin de faire trop de sport, je suis d'accord.

- Et toi, Gaara ?

- Je veux bien essayer. Je ne connais pas.

- Demande à tes équipiers de t'expliquer pendant que je déballe le jeu, enchaîne Ino en alliant le geste aux paroles.

Puisque Shikamaru explique certainement bien mieux que moi, je le laisse faire et je m'affale dans le siège. Pour un peu, je pourrai dormir ici ; ils sont si confortables les fauteuils, chez elle !

Heureusement, on ne m'en laisse pas le temps et la partie commence plutôt vite. Comme je l'avais pensé, Shikamaru a parfaitement expliqué les règles et Gaara a tout de suite compris comment ce jeu fonctionne. Je ne suis pas habitué à l'entendre parler autant mais on peut au moins avouer qu'il sait trouver les bons mots quand il parle. Je me demande comment quelqu'un qui parle si peu peut avoir autant de vocabulaire pour dire la même chose ! Certes, il n'égale pas Shikamaru mais venant du petit géni, je trouve ça bien moins impressionnant.

Plusieurs fois durant la partie, nous sommes tous partis dans un gros fou-rire commun. J'ai même entendu Gaara rire pour la première fois. C'est… étrange ? Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça mais en tout cas, j'ai vraiment été heureux de savoir qu'il s'amuse avec nous. Quand je repense au jeune homme qu'il est pendant les cours, je me dis qu'il doit vraiment prendre du plaisir à être ici. J'avoue que jusque là, j'avais eu un peu peur de ses réactions mais il semble que mes craintes aient été infondé.

Notre partie ne dure pas très longtemps puisqu'une petite demi-heure plus tard, les filles se sont levées pour aller s'occuper du gâteau. De notre côté, Gaara et moi avons rangé tout le foutoir que nous avions mis en jouant, sous le regard inquisiteur de Shikamaru. Le Nara aurait pu nous aider mais non, il juge plus important de s'allonger sur le canapé et nous dire que notre travail est mal fait. Je sais qu'il blague et ça me fait sourire mais je suis sûr qu'Ino aurait été capable de le tuer pour si peu.

Le groupe de nouveau réuni quelques minutes plus tard, nous cherchons ce que nous pourrions faire avant le repas, dans une petite heure et demi.

- J'ai une idée !, s'exclame soudainement Sakura. Si on allait dehors ? Il fait encore beau et il y a du soleil. On pourrait se lancer dans une guerre de pistolets à eau !

Ouais… ! En voilà une proposition que je trouve excellente ! Seulement… j'ai peur d'avoir l'air idiot si je montre autant d'entrain face à cette idée. Après tout, ce ne sont pas les gamins qui jouent à ce genre de jeux… ? En tout cas, que ce soit pour d'autres raisons ou pas, tout le monde reste silencieux face à cette idée.

- Pourquoi personne ne répond… ?, demande Sakura d'une toute petite voix.

Bon, au risque de paraître vraiment stupide, je me lance.

- Moi, j'adore cette idée ! Seulement, j'ai peur qu'on ait un peu passé l'âge.

Devant ma réaction, les autres se dérident enfin.

- Mais non, commence Shikamaru, il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Dis-toi que c'est une parfaite occasion pour faire marcher tes neurones et coincer les autres dans un piège que tu leur aurais tendu. Sérieusement, même s'il faut courir, je suis pour cette idée. J'avais peur de paraître un peu enfantin mais puisque nous sommes au moins trois à penser la même chose… L'honneur sera sauf.

Ino affiche un large sourire que je qualifie de démoniaque. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en train d'imaginer le Nara complètement trempé parce qu'elle aurait réussi à le coincer contre un mur. Je serai elle, je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion mais sait-on jamais. Elle jette un coup d'œil à Gaara - pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas contre l'idée non plus - puis se lève.

- Puisque vous avez l'air d'accord, je vais chercher les pistolets à eau ! Attendez-moi ici. Finalement, enchaîne-t-elle en me regardant, peut-être que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'attendre pour vous faire subir les pires atrocités…

Son regard… fait vraiment froid dans le dos. Sérieusement, je pense qu'elle devrait postuler pour jouer une grande psychopathe atteinte d'un dédoublement de la personnalité dans un film. En tout cas, une chose est sûre : son intervention a jeté un froid sur toutes ses cibles potentielles. Lorsqu'elle disparaît de notre champ de vision, Sakura s'approche de Gaara et reprend le fil de la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu dois nous prendre pour des demeurés, non ?, plaisante-t-elle.

Il hésite quelques secondes sur la manière de répondre, puis se lance.

- Non, affirme-t-il avec un certain aplomb. Je n'ai moi-même jamais joué à ce genre de jeux dans ma vie puisque j'ai toujours vécu dans des régions froides en toutes saisons.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonne la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Et bien… si entre les mains des enfants, les pistolets à eau sont des jouets… Entre celles d'adolescents comme nous, elles deviennent de véritables armes ! Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'on ne plaisante pas ! Ino a vraiment prévu d'essayer de noyer Shikamaru et, peut-être, Kiba.

Je déglutis difficilement. Si elle a raison, nous allons vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure ! Néanmoins, l'intelligence de Shikamaru devrait nous permettre de nous en sortir sans trop de dégâts. À la remarque de Sakura, Gaara préfère cependant ne pas répondre et ses yeux émeraudes s'attardent sur notre petit géni et moi. Probablement imagine-t-il ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire puisqu'un très faible sourire étire ses lèvres.

Ino revient vers nous à cet instant, les bras chargés de nombreuses armes à eau.

- Apparemment, les groupes sont déjà faits, déclare Shikamaru. Ce sera donc Ino et Sakura contre Kiba et moi. Gaara se mettra aussi avec nous, alors ?

Ino se décharge de ses affaires, réfléchit quelques secondes, et répond.

- Je suis d'accord mais dans ce cas, je veux qu'Akamaru soit de notre côté ! Trois hommes contre deux jeunes filles pures et innocentes comme nous, ce serait injuste, non ?

En entendant les adjectifs qu'elle utilise elle-même pour se décrire, je manque de m'étouffer. Par contre, après mûre réflexion, je pense qu'effectivement, le jeu sera plus intéressant avec cette organisation.

- Je n'ai rien contre. De toute manière, si tu le lui demandes, il devrait plus ou moins t'obéir comme à moi.

- Parfait, dit Ino en se frottant les mains. Maintenant, répartissons-nous les armes !

Comme elle vient de le dire, nous nous emparons chacun d'un pistolet à eau et sortons dans le jardin. En parfait hôte, Ino ouvre la marche pour nous montrer le tuyau qui nous servira à remplir nos armes.

- Concernant les règles…, ajoute-t-elle, nous jouerons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller manger. Ceux qui seront les plus trempés seront ceux qui auront perdu la partie. Comme nous jouons en équipe, nous faisons une moyenne, évidemment.

Tout le monde acquiesce plus ou moins en même temps et nous arrivons enfin au tuyau d'arrosage qui nous servira de chargeur de munitions. Les uns après les autres, nous remplissons nos armes. Après un dernier rappel des règles, nous nous séparons en deux groupes. Akamaru n'a pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe mais il part sans rechigner avec Ino. Cependant, je suis tout de même certain qu'il a réalisé que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer. Il sera probablement notre adversaire le plus difficile à contrer… S'il nous saute dessus, nous serons complètement trempés avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Le jeu commence.

Pendant longtemps, aucune opération spéciale ne va être vraiment orchestrée. Notre but premier à nous, les hommes, est d'éviter de se retrouver coincé sous Akamaru. Jusque-là, nous nous sommes d'ailleurs débrouillés comme des chefs. Car oui, je sais que c'est cruel de lui faire ça mais mon chien déteste se prendre de l'eau sur la tête et il suffit de l'arroser un peu pour qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. La plupart du temps, nous nous cachons dans des endroits stratégiques en attendant que les filles passent et nous les arrosons. De leur côté, nos deux amies font plus ou moins la même chose et, alors que l'heure du repas approche, nous n'avons pas encore vraiment de vainqueur. L'idée de stratégie semblant lui échapper totalement, Ino a donc décidé d'opter pour une nouvelle tactique : elle essaye de nous faire passer pour des peureux qui passent leur temps à se cacher. Etonnamment efficace sur notre petit géni, ces remarques acides finissent par lui donner une énergie que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Pour le coup, le côté drôle du jeu passe au second plan et Shikamaru commence à réfléchir à une stratégie qui nous apportera la victoire à coup sûr. Si jusque-là nous avons beaucoup ri, il semblerait qu'Ino ait réussi à sortir Shikamaru de ses gonds.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il nous fait part de son plan, à la fois simple et efficace. À un endroit bien précis de la maison, le jeune Nara nous a demandé de nous cacher. Contrairement à d'habitude où nous faisions ça sans vraiment planifier quoi que ce soit, il veut cette fois que nous nous mettions en formation triangulaire de sorte à ce qu'une fois les filles à l'intérieur, on ne puisse pas les rater. L'arme maîtresse de cette opération sera donc la patience puisqu'il nous faudra attendre jusqu'à ce que nos deux ennemies soient toutes les deux dans notre piège.

Heureusement pour nous, le silence environnant et le fait que nous ayons disparu de la circulation inquiètent nos deux amies et elles se sont rassemblées, tous leurs sens à l'affut. Akamaru les accompagne aussi, la langue dehors, tout content de pouvoir jouer dans ce grand jardin. De mon côté, je retiens difficilement quelques petits ricanements en les voyant tomber dans notre piège. À mes yeux, elles sont déjà d'ailleurs assez coincées pour qu'on puisse sortir tout de suite mais Shikamaru a bien spécifié qu'il fallait attendre de le voir pour sortir de nos cachettes. Personnellement, je suis monté dans un arbre duquel je peux redescendre en sautant et Gaara est quant à lui derrière un autre arbre, un peu plus loin.

Et puis… le moment tant attendu arrive enfin. Shikamaru sort de sa cachette et mitraille Ino avec son arme à eau. Par réflexe, les deux jeunes filles font demi-tour et partent en courant… exactement où Shikamaru le voulait : sur nous. Gaara et moi apparaissons donc soudainement à la vue des autres et les filles se retrouvent coincées sous une pluie de jets d'eau. Des petits cris stridents s'échappent de leur gorge mais elles sont déjà totalement trempées lorsqu'Akamaru réagit et se précipite sur moi, la langue dehors, les yeux pétillants de joie. Gros comme il est, je le vois arriver de loin et je le mets en joue. Rapidement, je lance quelques jets d'eau qui le ratent et je le vois dangereusement approcher de moi. Je tire une dernière salve au moment où je suis sûr de ne pas le rater !

…

Noooon ! Je n'ai plus d'eau ! Quel imbécile ! J'aurai dû vérifier mes réserves avant de commencer l'opération ! Mon pistolet tire dans le vide et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher Akamaru de me sauter dessus. Instantanément, je me retrouve le dos au sol, incapable de bouger. Ino n'en a pas raté une miette et elle accourt vers moi aussitôt que je suis allongé dans l'herbe. Sakura la suit à son tour et je deviens la cible de plusieurs tirs avant même d'avoir pu dire ouf. Je hurle qu'elles sont en train de tricher à qui veut bien l'entendre et je vois Gaara qui arrive à mon secours en moins de deux. Cela dit, je suis déjà plus trempé que tous les autres réunis et je sens notre défaite pointer le bout de son nez. Comprenant que mon pistolet est vide, Ino ordonne aussitôt à mon chien de s'attaquer à Sabaku et je me retrouve enfin alléger d'un poids lourd. Les filles rigolent comme des tordues devant ma déchéance et j'avoue ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de les accompagner. Je suis trempé, certes, mais je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

Hélas, notre amusement à tous va vite s'envoler quand, complètement pris dans le jeu, Akamaru ne va pas se retenir et va faire un plaquage sur Gaara. Notre nouvel ami, en essayant d'esquiver le chien, ne va réussir qu'à dévier de sa trajectoire et, en tombant à la renverse, sa tête va heurter de plein fouet un arbre. Comme il ne se relève pas immédiatement et que sa voix ne parvient pas jusque nous, une certaine panique s'empare du groupe et nous nous précipitons tous à ses côtés. Ino s'agenouille immédiatement à côté de lui en arrivant.

- Tu vas bien ?!, demande-t-elle, un peu affolée.

Le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude - chose que je croyais impossible -, Gaara met ses deux mains sur son front et je me réjouis déjà de voir qu'il ne s'est pas assommé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette idée s'était imposée à mon esprit d'elle-même et je me sentais affreusement mal. Une petite épine enlevée du pied, j'attends donc la réponse du blessé.

- J'ai mal au crâne.

Oui, ça, c'est évident. Seulement, je pense que ça ne s'apparente pas du tout à ce qu'on peut communément appeler un mal de tête ou une migraine. Ce doit être bien pire. Shikamaru s'approche à son tour de Gaara et l'oblige à se mettre assis.

- Viens, appuie toi sur moi. Je vais t'emmener à l'intérieur. On peut considérer que la partie est finie.

- Exact, déclare Ino, un peu plus calme maintenant. Kiba, tu peux récupérer les armes en rentrant ? Je vais aller chercher quelques glaçons et Sakura les enroulera dans une serviette pour les poser sur la blessure de Gaara.

En voyant que le blessé n'arrive même pas à se mettre debout tout seul, un pincement au cœur s'empare de moi et je ne remarque le regard insistant de notre hôte qu'une petite dizaine de secondes après.

- Je… oui. Je vais faire ça.

Gentiment, Sakura se propose déjà pour aider Shikamaru à porter Gaara jusqu'au canapé du salon - quand on est une montagne de muscles, c'est difficile d'être transporté par une seule personne - et mon regard ne les quitte pas avant qu'ils soient hors de mon champ de vision.

Akamaru est resté près de moi, les oreilles baissées en signe d'excuses. Même si je ne me sens pas mieux que lui, je force un sourire et lui tapote la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Akamaru. Nous nous sommes tous laissés emporter par le jeu.

Malgré mes paroles réconfortantes, mon chien ne cesse de geindre et je ramasse les armes restées sur le sol lentement, comme si je redoutais de voir Gaara en piteux état.

Pourtant, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je pénètre à mon tour dans le salon. Gaara est allongé sur le canapé et avale un médicament que vient de lui tendre Sakura. Ino, quant à elle, passe en trombe devant moi, une serviette roulée en boule dans les mains. Je devine qu'il s'agit de la serviette pleine de glaçons dont elle parlait il y a quelques minutes puisqu'elle la pose derrière la tête de Gaara. En approchant, je m'incruste dans la discussion en cours.

- … appelles un médecin ?, demande Shikamaru.

- Non, ça ira, réponds Gaara avec les deux mains appuyées sur ses yeux fermés. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne.

En voyant son visage toujours aussi pâle, je me doute qu'il souffre vraiment plus que « juste un peu » mais je n'ajoute rien. Tout le monde autour de moi réagit comme il le faudrait mais, pour une raison inconnue, je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de ce pincement au cœur et mes capacités de réflexion sont en stand-by.

- Tu es certain ?, insiste notre ami. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu fais peine à voir.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Gaara se redresse et se met en position assise. Il tient la serviette pleine de glaçons appuyée contre son crâne mais son masque impassible empêche de savoir à quel point il peut aller mal.

- Oui, affirme-t-il enfin pour répondre à Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne mangeriez pas ? Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre et je redescendrai quand ça ira mieux.

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Sakura de s'inquiéter. Elle s'assied sur le canapé, à côté de lui, et pose une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Tu ne préfères pas rester là ? On pourrait t'aider si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

Son ton trahit une certaine angoisse qui n'a échappé à personne. En fait, je pense qu'elle se sent un peu responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Pourtant, c'est notre faute à tous et Gaara le sait.

- Merci de t'inquiéter mais je te jure que ça ira. Je préfère m'allonger dans une salle sans aucun bruit.

- Bon…, reprend Ino. Je vais mettre la table… C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas manger avec nous, j'avais commandé du fromage à raclette. Tu es certain de ne rien pouvoir avaler ?

- Oui, confirme-t-il en essayant de se lever.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas en aussi bon état qu'il veut bien le faire croire et est rattrapé de justesse par Shikamaru et Sakura. Vraisemblablement, il ne tient pas debout tout seul.

- Si tu veux absolument monter, tu vas devoir nous laisser t'accompagner jusque-là.

Gaara ne répond rien mais je devine que c'est parce qu'il doit se rendre à l'évidence : Shikamaru a raison.

- Je vais l'accompagner, proposè-je. Je suis le seul à savoir où est notre chambre exactement.

Le jeune Nara acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

- Viens prendre ma place.

Je m'exécute et m'approche pour poser le bras de Gaara autour de mon cou. Etant donné qu'il est sensiblement plus grand que moi, je ne suis pas obligé de me baisser pour ce faire et ça m'arrange plutôt.

- Je vais le lâcher, Kiba, m'informe Sakura. Je vais aller aider Ino.

Je lui fais savoir que j'ai entendu en prononçant un petit bruit indescriptible et elle s'éloigne de nous. De mon côté, je soutiens Gaara du mieux que je le peux et, ensemble, nous commençons à gravir les escaliers.

Comme je l'avais prévu, l'ascension s'est faite plutôt difficilement car Gaara semble avoir perdu tout sens de l'équilibre. Nous traversons ensuite le couloir dans un silence qui, pour une fois, m'est préférable. Dans cette situation, je ne vois absolument pas ce que je pourrai dire et je suis certain qu'il serait totalement inutile que je m'excuse. Quand bien même je le ferais, il ne trouverait à me répondre qu'un vague « Ce n'est pas ta faute ».

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la chambre, il me force à le lâcher et continue à s'avancer en se maintenant au mur. Avoir besoin d'assistance semble le déranger et il préfère tout faire tout seul, même si je ne demande qu'à l'aider. Akamaru nous a suivi jusqu'ici et son regard suit les déplacements de Gaara avec une certaine appréhension. Je devine qu'il se sent responsable de l'état de Sabaku et qu'il s'inquiète pour sa santé.

Ma pensée rejoignant celle du chien sur au moins un point, je m'avance dans la salle et me poste devant Gaara, prêt à l'obliger à s'appuyer sur moi contre sa volonté. Seulement, voilà…

- Gaa… Gaara ?!

Il ne me répond pas. Son état a encore empiré depuis que nous sommes partis. Durant le trajet, je n'ai pas osé le regarder dans les yeux et je viens seulement de remarquer sa situation. Il transpire à grosses gouttes, de la transpiration sûrement dû à une douleur qu'il essaye de nous cacher. Son teint pâle a aussi carrément viré au fantomatique, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer les traits noir autour de ses yeux. Pire que ça, ses yeux sont comme… vides. Un aveugle n'aurait pu avoir le regard plus absent que lui et c'en est effrayant. Je commence à prendre peur au moment même où il tombe en avant. Fort heureusement, j'ai eu le réflexe de m'approcher et de le rattraper. Cela ne suffit cependant pas à me soulager puisque son corps tout entier est dans un état léthargique et je m'efforce de ne pas crouler sous son poids. Réfléchir, réfléchir… Et vite ! Je hurle les prénoms de Shikamaru et Ino en priant pour qu'ils m'entendent d'ici. J'espère que notre petit géni saura quoi faire et je me dis qu'il faut prévenir la personne chez laquelle nous sommes.

... Je sais, c'est stupide mais mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus correctement ! Mon cœur est prêt à exploser sous l'effet de la panique et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Akamaru inquiet dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'enfin, une idée lumineuse me traverse.

- Akamaru ! Va chercher Ino ! Vite !

Qu'il ait compris ou pas, mon chien se propulse hors de la chambre et je l'entends aboyer en s'éloignant.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ce qu'il serait logique de faire, maintenant. Malgré ma panique et mon cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine assez fort pour que je n'entende plus que ça, je remarque un signe plutôt réconfortant : dans mon cou, je sens le souffle de Gaara qui semble plutôt régulier. En outre, sa tête, en tombant, a effectivement fini dans mon cou et j'ai moi-même mon propre visage appuyé contre son épaule pour essayer de l'empêcher de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Hélas, ce brave jeune homme fait son poids et mes jambes commencent à trembler. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour ne pas tomber.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes pensées que j'entends des bruits des pas de course dans le couloir. Ino est la première à passer la tête par la porte et une exclamation horrifiée s'échappe de ses lèvres. Malgré tout, elle ne panique pas comme je l'ai fait moi et s'approche rapidement, suivie de près par Shikamaru et Sakura.

- Que s'est-il passé ?!, demande-t-elle en toute hâte.

- Je ne sais pas !, hurlè-je, pris de panique. Il s'est évanoui d'un coup ! Aidez moi à l'allonger sur le lit !

Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire deux fois car ma peur en serait presque palpable et tous les autres s'approchent de moi pour m'aider. Doucement mais sûrement, le corps de Gaara quitte mes bras et on le dépose sur le lit. Même s'il n'est plus sur moi, mes jambes tremblent encore sous l'effet de la panique et c'est dos au mur que je m'appuie pour essayer de regagner un peu mon calme.

- Je vais appeler une ambulance !, annonce Ino en se dirigeant derechef vers la sortie.

- Pense à leur dire qu'il s'est cogné la tête en tombant, au cas où il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose, lui conseille Shikamaru.

Notre amie acquiesce d'un signe de tête et s'éclipse aussitôt de la chambre. Je vois Shikamaru en train de vérifier si le cœur de Gaara bat encore et s'il respire. Avec notre expérience, c'est probablement tout ce qu'on peut faire mais j'aurai été incapable d'y penser tout seul. Depuis qu'il est sur le lit, les battements de mon cœur se sont un peu apaisés mais il est évident que je suis toujours très inquiet ; Sakura s'approche de moi et exécute le même geste que tout à l'heure en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Tu… tu vas bien, Kiba ?, demande-t-elle, hésitante.

- Je… j'ai eu très peur sur le coup… mais ça va un peu mieux, maintenant.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Nous faisons du mieux qu'on le peut. Il va s'en remettre.

Comment fait-elle pour en être si sûre d'elle ?! Gaara vient de prendre un sérieux coup à la tête et il s'est évanoui, bon Dieu ! Remarque… Shikamaru n'a pas l'air très inquiet non plus. Est-ce parce que je suis le seul à avoir perçu son regard juste avant qu'il ne perde connaissance que je réagis de la sorte… ? Ou alors…

- J'ai eu les pompiers !, nous annonce fièrement Ino en me coupant dans mes pensées. Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes.

**[ … ]**

Les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre tous les pires jours de mon existence durant ces cinq petites minutes. En partant, les pompiers ont déclaré que Gaara était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Loin de me rassurer, ces paroles n'ont eu aucun effet sur moi. Après tout, ne disent-ils pas ça à tout ceux qu'ils aident ? C'est une obligation pour eux d'agir de la sorte.

Etant donné que nous n'étions pas de sa famille, aucun de nous n'a eu le droit de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Nous les avons regardés partir depuis le seuil de la porte dans un silence imperturbable.

Les faits ont beau avoir été les mêmes pour tout le monde, ce dont j'ai été le seul à faire l'expérience me plonge dans un état de stress qui bloque ou saccade toutes mes fonctions motrices élémentaires. Alors que les autres ont tous quitté le seuil de la maison, mon regard refuse de quitter le virage depuis lequel notre ami est parti.

Ne reste dorénavant en suspend plus qu'une seule et unique question : que s'est-il passé… ? La réponse… Même mon cerveau engourdi par la peur est capable de me murmurer qu'elle risque de changer le cours de ma vie. Pourquoi ? Impossible de le savoir… Tout du moins… pour le moment.

**Fin du chapitre quatre !**

Alors... ? Vous allez me taper pour avoir fait du mal à Gaara... ?

Quand je repense à Nanarusasu qui affirmait qu'Akamaru était un gentil chien... Hum hum... Tu le penses toujours, ma chère... ?

Non, plus sérieusement. Si j'ai besoin de votre avis, c'est pour la manière dont les sentiments de Kiba sont retranscrits. C'est de ça que je parlais tout en haut. Vous savez, quand j'affirmais que c'était là qu'on voyait que je m'attaquais pour la première fois au domaine des sentiments... J'ai peur que : ça ne soit pas du tout crédible ou que ça soit trop bizarrement tourné. À la limite, ça pourrait aussi être tout bonnement mal fait.

Je vous serais donc reconnaissant de me laisser votre avis dans vos reviews !

La suite... Je ne sais pas quand ! Encore désolé de vous faire poireauter... Promis, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fanfiction !

P.S. : suite aux reviews constructives que j'ai pu recevoir, j'ai modifié les quelques dernières lignes. J'espère que cette fin vous apparaîtra comme meilleure =)


	5. Ce tournant dans ma vie

Me revoilààà ! En retard, certes, mais avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf.

Mais j'ai une bonne excuse : j'étais en vacances et très occupé !

Par contre, comme je suis quelqu'un qui se soucie de vos avis, j'ai modifié la fin de mon chapitre 4. Avec l'aide de ma bêta-readeuse, j'ai corrigé certains aspects et j'ai essayé de rendre le tout plus crédible pour plaire à tout le monde. Si vous vouliez bien relire la toute fin et me dire ce que vous en pensiez dans la review de ce chapitre, ce serait fort aimable =)

Je crois que c'est tout… Maintenant, place à la lecture !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**Ce tournant dans ma vie…**_

**Dimanche 7 septembre**

Je me réveille en sursaut et me retrouve assis dans mon lit sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. En dépit de la pénombre de la pièce, un rapide coup d'œil me permets de remarquer toutefois que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais bien dans une autre pièce. Plus précisément, je suis dans la chambre d'amis des Yamanaka.

…

Ce qui veut dire que la journée d'hier n'était pas un rêve… ni même un cauchemar.

J'attrape mon portable pour m'informer de l'heure qu'il est. Dix heures et demi. Pas étonnant que quelques rayons de soleil passent sous les volets. Comme je m'y attendais, j'ai affreusement mal dormi cette nuit. En outre, on dirait que la fatigue a tout de même fini par l'emporter sur moi et j'ai dû m'assoupir aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Cela veut dire, si je calcule bien, j'approche difficilement de la moitié des heures de sommeil de mes week-ends habituels. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Durant toute la nuit, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Ainsi, dans ma tête ont défilé toutes les possibilités que mon cerveau pouvait me proposer. Hélas, parmi toutes celles que j'ai pu envisager, celle qui paraîtrait la plus logique est également celle qui me répugne le plus.

Je secoue la tête et décide de me reprendre. Ce que je fais pour le moment ne sert à rien, si ce n'est que je vais devenir fou. Hier soir, mes pensées étaient si confuses que j'en suis arrivé à penser des choses… assez déstabilisantes. Malheureusement, ces idées se sont incrustées dans mon esprit et elles m'obsèdent. Y réfléchir calmement devrait me permettre de les infirmer.

Je m'assieds en tailleur et pose ma tête sur mes deux mains. Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé la veille, c'est évident. Mais la véritable question est : que s'est-il passé… ? Je… suis complètement perdu. Le plus simple serait de… récapituler tout ce qui s'est déroulé pendant la journée d'hier. Non, mieux : il faudrait tout reprendre depuis le jour où j'ai commencé à discuter avec Gaara. Après tout, le… « problème » est là, non… ? Oui, ce serait le plus logique et ça m'éviterait de me dissiper de trop, comme je l'ai été durant toute la nuit. Cette attitude-là ne règlera pas mes ennuis. Il faut… essayer de réfléchir calmement.

… Depuis le début, Gaara a toujours été, de mon point de vue, à part. Premièrement, nous avons en commun notre bizarrerie et, aussi illogique que cela puisse l'être, je pense que ça nous a un peu rapproché. Ensuite, ses manières de parler et d'être m'ont marqué tout simplement parce qu'elles sont totalement en décalage de ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. L'exemple d'hier au moment où il a salué Akamaru en est la preuve. Le premier jour déjà, il est vrai que j'ai été intéressé par lui mais ce n'était que de la curiosité, rien de plus. Je ne pensais à lui que lorsque je le voyais et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il était une sorte d'obsession. Oui, de la curiosité.

Et pourtant, c'est là que tout se complique… Je dois le reconnaître : lorsque je l'ai rattrapé et que ma tête s'est retrouvée dans son cou, mon corps - et plus précisément mes sentiments - ont réagi de manière inhabituelle. Son… odeur. Le simple fait d'y repenser me tord les entrailles, de la même façon que si on s'était amusé à me charcuter. Malgré tout, je ne peux le nier : ce parfum naturel a eu sur moi un effet jamais connu auparavant, quelle que soit la situation. À coup sûr, cette réaction n'a fait qu'aggraver l'état de panique dans lequel j'étais plongé. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à l'admettre mais… cette odeur… elle… me manquerait presque.

Et encore… Si seulement c'était la seule chose bizarre… Avec le recul, je peux dorénavant affirmer que le voir s'évanouir a eu moins d'impact sur moi que le fait qu'il soit tombé dans mes bras. Je réalise également que je soutenais son corps tout entier et que, selon la manière dont mes mains étaient placées, je pouvais parfois sentir son cœur battre sous mes doigts. … Je constate avec horreur l'effet que ces battements réguliers ont pu avoir sur moi. Imaginer la scène d'un œil extérieur - et donc de me voir en train d'enlacer son corps tout entier dans le but de l'empêcher de s'écrouler - me met assez mal à l'aise pour, j'en suis certain, me faire monter le rouge aux joues. Je secoue la tête et me gifle pour me faire revenir dans le présent. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tous ces évènements… me troublent.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de… gay… ?

Argh… ! Je déteste ce mot. Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels mais ce n'est vraiment pas pareil quand c'est à soi que l'adjectif est adressé. Voir pourtant que tous mes raisonnements finissent sur cette explication est pourtant très frustrant ! Il y a quand même une limite entre de la curiosité et de… l'amour. Voilà, c'est sorti ; difficilement mais quand même.

Mais… c'est impossible… ! De toute manière, le simple fait de m'imaginer en train de l'embrasser me révulse. Parce que oui, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais j'ai imaginé la scène, histoire de remettre mes idées à leur place. J'en ai même des frissons de dégoûts qui me parcourent toute l'échine. En fait, si mon cœur s'est accéléré au moment même où il est tombé dans mes bras, c'est pour une raison toute simple : j'ai paniqué. Quant à la réaction des autres… ils étaient plus confiants parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu le visage de Gaara comme je l'ai vu. Oui, ça doit être ça. Je n'étais pas complètement moi hier soir et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai mal interprété les faits.

…

Ou alors… je me plante complètement.

Je pousse un long soupir à fendre l'âme et me rallonge sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et le regard perdu dans le vide, devant moi. Pour le moment, tout mon cerveau est occupé avec mes pensées.

Pourtant… aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Au contraire, c'est toujours sur les jeunes femmes que je me retournais. Tout du moins, je crois… Prenons Sasuke en exemple. Il a beau être un sexe-symbole, je n'ai jamais ressenti la moindre attirance envers lui… Je n'arrive vraiment plus à réfléchir et ce petit pincement que j'ai au cœur depuis hier ne m'aide pas vraiment.

Je décide de me lever finalement et je vais ouvrir les volets. Chez Ino, tout est électrisé et je me surprends à regarder comme un idiot le volet qui s'ouvre. Rapidement, la lumière du jour envahit la pièce et les couleurs claires m'éblouissent le temps que mes yeux s'habituent. Immédiatement après, je m'habille et m'apprête à rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Ils ont beau avoir remarqué mon malaise tout le reste de la soirée, je dois paraître le plus naturel possible dès maintenant. Je ne veux pas inquiéter qui que ce soit aves les pensées malvenues qui m'ont hanté toute la nuit. Pour le moment, nous devons juste nous inquiéter de l'état de santé de Gaara. D'ailleurs, je me trouve affreusement égoïste d'avoir pu me torturer l'esprit aussi longtemps avec ces idées alors que je ne me suis pas inquiété une seule petite seconde de la situation de notre ami. Car oui, en pénétrant dans le salon, les têtes de déterrées que font les autres montrent bien qu'ils le considèrent tous comme tel, maintenant. Etrangement, je n'ai pas été capable de relever cette inquiétude sur leurs traits hier soir. … J'étais probablement trop concentré sur mes propres problèmes pour m'en rendre compte.

D'un pas lourd mais mesuré, je rejoins donc Shikamaru dans le salon, en train de prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Je ne fais que croiser les filles car elles s'éclipsent dans la cuisine au moment même où j'arrive. Le simple fait que mon ami soit déjà réveillé à cette heure-là montre qu'il a passé une nuit mouvementée. Je le salue brièvement en prenant place et j'attrape une brioche.

- Tu vas mieux ?, me demande-t-il immédiatement. Tu étais un peu secoué, hier… Enfin, tu as réussi dormir un peu, au moins.

… Je savais que le sujet serait abordé mais j'avoue avoir espéré inutilement que cet instant ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Je m'efforce d'être le moins affecté possible lorsque je lui réponds.

- Oui, ça va. J'avoue que le voir s'écrouler m'a un peu choqué. Et toi ?

- J'ai plutôt mal dormi parce que je me faisais du souci mais sinon, je vais bien.

Mon regard quitte enfin la brioche déjà bien entamée et je m'attarde sur le visage de Shikamaru. Effectivement, ses yeux plutôt cernés lui donne un air moins vif qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour que ça te perturbe à ce point ?, ajoute-t-il après un court silence.

Contre ma volonté, une certaine grimace de contrariété s'empare de mes traits quelques secondes. Ce sujet-là, j'aurai préféré l'éviter tout court car il m'oblige à revoir la scène… Pourtant, je ne vois aucune raison valable de ne pas lui répondre.

- Il… au moment où il s'est écroulé, j'ai eu le temps de voir son visage durant quelques instants. Seulement, il souffrait tellement qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes et son regard était absent. On aurait dit qu'il était… mort. Du coup, j'ai paniqué.

Je me concentre à nouveau sur ma brioche et mords un coup dedans. Le plus possible, j'essaye d'éviter le regard de mon ami, et ce même lorsque sa voix brise une nouvelle fois le silence instauré entre nous.

- Je comprends. Je suppose que ça doit marquer.

En parfaite synchronisation avec la fin de cette phrase, Ino et Sakura pénètrent dans la salle et viennent s'asseoir avec nous, à table. D'un côté, je suis soulagé parce que ça m'évitera de continuer à parler de mon ressenti sur cet accident. Peut-être est-ce une nouvelle forme d'hypocrisie ou de mensonge mais je veux éviter de penser à ce moment précis… J'ai déjà assez de difficulté à essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe chez moi… Surtout que la possibilité que je sois… enfin bref. « Cette solution » ne m'enchante vraiment pas. Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme pour dire qu'elle m'insupporte. Je ne peux pas être de ce genre-là, quoi… !

… Ah ! Je sais ! Il y a un moyen très simple de prouver que c'est impossible ! Il me suffit d'attendre le moment où je le reverrai ! Si cette sensation de malaise post-accidentelle disparaît à l'instant où je me suis assuré qu'il va bien, j'aurais réussi à me prouver que je n'ai fait que m'inventer des histoires à dormir debout. En réalité, c'est tout simple, d'autant plus que je suis certain de la manière dont les choses vont tourner : j'ai eu peur pour la vie d'un ami. Rien de plus qu'un ami. C'est vraiment très simple, en fait.

Cette nouvelle idée me donne une pêche d'enfer et j'en arriverais presque à sourire de soulagement. Heureusement, un certain mot parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles et me rappelle où je suis, ainsi que le cadre dans lequel nous sommes. Ce mot, vous l'aurez deviné, c'est son prénom à lui : Gaara.

- J'ai appelé l'hôpital, déclare Ino d'un ton solennel pour attirer notre attention à nous, les mâles du groupe. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire mais Sakura et moi avons décidé d'aller lui rendre visite.

C'est… peut-être un peu trop rapide pour moi. J'ai besoin de faire le tri dans mes idées avant de me préparer ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé que cette rencontre devait être décisive qu'elle doit venir immédiatement… ! Enfin… c'est probablement mieux comme ça, après tout. … Je crois.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il s'est réveillé ?, demande Shikamaru, très perspicace. Sinon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller lui rendre visite aussi tôt.

- Oui, exact. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de préciser le plus important : il va relativement bien. Il a juste pris un gros coup au crâne. Cela dit, les médecins refusent de nous en dire plus sur les raisons exactes de son malaise. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas dû qu'à la chute mais…

- Secret médical, achève le petit génie à sa place.

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Alors ?, s'informe Sakura en faisant entendre sa voix pour la première fois du dialogue. Vous faites quoi ?

- Il n'est pas trop fatigué pour nous recevoir ?, enchaîne Shikamaru.

- Tout porte à croire que non, lui réponds Ino. Il a dormi toute la nuit et, même s'il a sûrement connu de meilleurs jours, il est assez alerte pour comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui et tenir une discussion rationnelle.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Je viens avec vous. Je suppose que tu nous accompagnes, Kiba ?, demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je percute seulement maintenant que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir pris part à l'échange. Pour être franc, je suis totalement dans le coltard à cause d'un manque de sommeil évident et c'est la raison majeure de mon mutisme. Etonnamment, j'ai l'impression que la décision que j'ai prise il y quelques instants m'a permis d'évacuer toutes les pensées négatives qui me hantaient. Résultat : je me sens incroyablement… serein. En y repensant, je remarque même que la désagréable sensation de malaise qui me suivait depuis la vieille est également partie. J'ai l'impression que cet incident sera vite oublié.

- Oui, bien sûr, articulè-je enfin.

L'apaisement dont je bénéficie se sent jusque dans ma manière de parler et Shikamaru me regarde un instant de travers, un sourcil levé, avant d'être sorti de ses pensées par l'enthousiasme de notre hôte.

- Très bien !, s'exclame-t-elle. Comme il est presque déjà onze heures, je pense que ce serait mieux d'y aller après le repas. D'ailleurs, à ce propos… nous n'avons toujours pas mangé la raclette !

Un grand sourire égaye son visage et je l'accompagne sans me forcer. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de nous gaver de fromage fondu, hier soir. Pour faire simple, nous allons dire que l'ambiance ne s'y prêtait pas trop. Je crois que tout le monde est parti se coucher sans manger… Pour revenir sur une note plus joyeuse, on peut donc en conclure que nous allons pouvoir nous remplir de raclette au déjeuner d'aujourd'hui ! J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche ! J'espère qu'Ino en a commandé assez pour qu'Akamaru puisse en avoir un peu, lui aussi. Tiens, d'ailleurs : où est passé ce chien ?

Je me lève subitement de table et balaye la salle du regard.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?, s'informe Sakura.

Mon regard daigne se poser sur elle quelques secondes, le temps que je lui réponde.

- Où est passé Akamaru ? Il n'a pas dormi avec moi, cette nuit…

Soit dit en passant, c'est peut-être l'une des raisons qui fait que j'ai aussi mal dormi.

- Il est dehors. On dirait qu'il avait besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

- Je vais le rejoindre.

- Nous resterons par ici, quand viendra l'heure où tu nous chercheras.

Je confirme d'un mouvement de tête que j'ai bien tout enregistré et je les laisse dans une discussion plutôt mouvementée. Vraisemblablement, notre décision d'aller voir Gaara a remonté le moral des troupes, ce qui est une bonne chose en soi.

Le temps de traverser le salon et je me retrouve à l'extérieur, dans le grand jardin des Yamanaka. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et je parie qu'il fera en moyenne plus chaud que la veille. Puisqu'Akamaru n'est pas en vue, je longe les murs de la maison pour en faire le tour. Sans réfléchir, je passe par le côté où l'accident a eu lieu… Etant donné que pour le moment, je me sens mieux, je préfère marcher vite et ne pas m'attarder sur les lieux. Je n'ai pas l'impression que rester ici trop longtemps pourrait me saper le moral de mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je ne peux cependant m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à l'endroit même où il s'est écroulé. Il serait d'ailleurs plus exact de dire qu'il s'est fait renversé, même si ça sous-entend que je suis un peu fautif.

Tiens, en parlant du loup : voilà Akamaru qui me rejoint en courant, la langue dehors. Mon esprit et mon regard se focalisent donc entièrement sur mon chien et je souris de le voir si content. Les grands espaces lui font vraiment du bien, c'est indéniable. Prêt à le réceptionner, je m'accroupis et attends sagement qu'il me plaque au sol. Sans même ralentir sa course, Akamaru va donc me percuter de plein fouet et me faire perdre l'équilibre, ce qui va me forcer à m'allonger sur le dos, mon chien sur tout le long de mon corps. Je ris à m'en abîmer les cordes vocales pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, puis finis par décider que j'ai assez fait l'idiot pour le moment. Suivi de très près par un chien totalement euphorique, je rejoins la porte d'entrée, en prenant toutefois grand soin de ne pas repasser devant la « scène de crime ». Peut-être parce qu'il trouve que je ne marche pas assez vite, Akamaru ne va pas arrêter de prendre quelques mètres d'avance, puis faire marche arrière et me tourner autour de cette manière jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le seuil d'entré. Une chose est claire : être un chien présente certains avantages. Dans le cas présent, il semblerait que ça permette d'être heureux et insouciant, et ce même si l'atmosphère est plutôt tendue, ici, dans le salon. Pourtant, la décision que nous avons tous pris a déjà bien allégé la situation. En fait, il semblerait que je sois le seul à bénéficier de cet état d'esprit serein et apaisé. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose de normale ou pas mais je préfère ne pas trop me poser de questions. Il n'y a pas un dicton qui dit que l'imbécile est toujours heureux ? Et bien dans mon cas, il est évident que ce n'est plus qu'un simple proverbe. Ne me reste donc qu'à attendre que les heures passent.

**[…]**

Une longue heure s'est écoulée depuis que je suis allé chercher Akamaru dans le jardin. Entre-temps, nous avons tous appelé les uns après les autres les membres de nos familles respectives pour les informer que nous ne rentrerions pas avant le début de soirée. À ma grande surprise, Hana m'a fait lui promettre que je lui donnerai des nouvelles de Gaara dès que je l'aurais vu. Son intérêt pour un ami qu'elle ne connait même pas m'a un peu surpris, jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que c'est le contraire qui aurait été malvenu.

Maintenant, nous sommes tous à table, autour d'une machine à raclette qui chauffe déjà depuis quelques minutes. Comme je l'avais espéré, Akamaru a eu le droit à sa part et je souris de le voir se régaler de la sorte. Le plaisir passé, je hausse cependant un sourcil en réfléchissant aux conséquences de l'alimentation récente de mon fidèle canin. Il faudra vraiment que je fasse attention et que je parle de ça avec ma sœur. Les chiens ne peuvent pas se permettre d'avoir un régime alimentaire comme celui des humains et je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit malade à cause de moi. Une fois de temps à autre ne peut que lui faire plaisir mais dernièrement, c'est pratiquement un jour sur deux qu'il se gave de n'importe quoi.

Alors que je suis plongé dans mes intenses réflexions, la voix de Sakura va me forcer mon esprit à rejoindre celui des autres dans le salon.

- Dites…

Par réflexe, mon regard se pose sur elle en même temps que celui de mes amis. Ses deux mains sont sous la table et nous n'apercevons de son visage qu'une toute partie, ses longs cheveux roses cachant le reste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sakura ?, demande enfin Ino, brisant ainsi un silence un peu trop long à mon goût.

L'interpellée relève le visage et je lis dans ses yeux une certaine inquiétude, cependant même qu'elle cherche les mots justes pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, tout à l'heure…, articule-t-elle enfin. Est-ce que… est-ce que vous croyez que Gaara a vraiment envie de nous voir ? Je me suis laissée croire que, peut-être, il nous en voudrait pour la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements… Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment une bonne idée d'aller le voir s'il y a un risque qu'il soit dans cet état d'esprit ?

Ah… Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour ça ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il serait plutôt du genre à s'en vouloir pour nous avoir soi-disant gâché la soirée. Je m'attends d'ailleurs à ce que Shikamaru ou Ino le lui fasse comprendre mais je me rends compte en détaillant leur visage les uns après les autres que les doutes de Sakura font l'unanimité chez nos deux amis également. Un peu surpris par leur réaction, je décide toutefois de leur enlever une épine du pied.

- Vous faites du soucis pour rien, affirmè-je avec un aplomb qui ne laissait pas place au doute. J'ai déjà eu une discussion plus ou moins similaire avec lui, une fois. Il serait plutôt du genre à s'en vouloir pour ce qui est arrivé.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, tous les regard se sont dirigés vers moi et tous me dévisage. La première à reprendre la parole est Sakura.

- Tu crois ?

Hochement de tête positif de ma part.

- Mais il n'a rien fait !

Je hausse les épaules pour montrer que je suis d'accord mais que je n'y peux rien. Avouer que je le connais mieux que mes amis me coûte beaucoup et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je sais que, en temps normal, ça ne voudrait rien dire mais dans la situation actuelle… ça tendrait plus à appuyer l'hypothèse que je refuse d'envisager réellement. Durant quelques petites secondes seulement, le doute s'immisce à nouveau dans mon esprit. Heureusement, j'arrive à contenir mes angoisses et me concentre sur Sakura, dorénavant excitée comme une puce. Je souris en imaginant la surprise de Gaara lorsque l'enthousiasme de notre amie le submergera.

C'est la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de lui avant de partir pour l'hôpital, en début d'après-midi. J'ai beau ne pas vouloir croire à la possibilité que je puisse être homosexuel, je ne peux m'empêcher d'appeler cet instant « l'heure de vérité ». J'ai besoin d'avoir une sorte de confirmation et, surtout, la nécessité de me prouver que Kiba Inuzuka est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

… Allez. C'est parti.

**[…]**

Nous venons d'arriver à l'hôpital, dans une ambiance plutôt neutre. Le degré de certitude de mes affirmations pendant le repas a eu un effet plutôt positif sur tout le monde. Idiotement, j'avais pensé que Shikamaru aurait été assez futé pour deviner les états d'âme de Gaara tout seul mais il est évident maintenant que je me trompais.

Le beau temps dont j'ai pu profiter tout à l'heure ne nous a toujours pas quitté lorsque nous descendons de la voiture. L'hôpital est seulement à huit minutes de voiture du domaine des Yamanaka - je le sais, j'ai compté les minutes en regardant le tableau de bord - et c'est la mère de la famille qui nous y emmène dans un grand 4x4. Pour préserver une voiture neuve, nous avons laissé Akamaru dans le jardin et j'espère qu'il ne fera pas d'ânerie. Une fois que nous sommes tous sortis de la voiture, Ino discute avec sa mère de l'heure à laquelle elle doit revenir. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille discrète car mon attention toute entière est occupée par l'hôpital.

Depuis l'accident de mes parents, je déteste purement et simplement tous les hôpitaux. L'odeur qu'il y règne, les infirmières qui y déambulent, tout. Tout me fait horreur. Heureusement, mon aversion ne s'apparente tout de même pas à une phobie. Non, je peux y pénétrer sans problème. On va seulement dire que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à le faire.

Les modalités étant réglées, notre petit groupe se dirige vers le grand bâtiment blanc qui me nargue depuis que je suis arrivé. À force de ne pas regarder où je marche - je suis trop occupé à lancer un regard noir à l'hôpital, comme s'il pouvait comprendre que je ne l'aime pas -, je finis par prendre un peu de retard sur les autres et je suis bon dernier. Alors qu'ils sont tous déjà à l'intérieur, je me stoppe devant la porte d'entrée sans prévenir. Un doute, une hésitation, m'empêche d'entrer.

Et si… je me trompais ? Ne voudrait-il pas mieux que je m'enfuie d'ici et que je fasse tout pour ne plus jamais revoir Gaara ? Avec un peu de chance, même s'il était vraiment possible que je tombe amoureux de lui, ça me passerait ?

…

Je suis un idiot. Tout le monde considère Sabaku comme un ami, maintenant. Si je venais à l'éviter, on finirait forcément par savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Puis, sans en arriver à de telles extrémités, je ne suis pas gay ! Inutile donc de se faire du soucis à ce propos. Tout va très bien se passer. Je ne comprends même plus pourquoi j'en suis venu à cette conclusion, tellement elle est ridicule !

… Ou plutôt, si, je m'en souviens et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai peur. Car oui : à ce stade, c'est de la peur. Si je venais à me rendre compte que j'étais amoureux d'un homme, ma vie toute entière en serait bouleversée. Ma vision des choses, mon regard sur les autres, ma manière d'être,… Rien n'y échapperait. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée que cette hypothèse puisse se concrétiser. L'état calme et serein dont j'ai pu profiter s'est totalement volatilisé. Ne me reste maintenant plus que de la peur et de l'appréhension. De l'appréhension, oui, car je ne serais pas le seul à changer. Comment réagirait ma sœur, mes amis ? Je pourrais venir à perdre tout ceux que j'aime, à l'exception près d'Akamaru, évidemment.

- Hey, Kiba !, m'interpelle Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Nous y allons !

Je force un sourire dans sa direction et crois lui adresser un vague « j'arrive ». Maintenant, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Ce ne sera peut-être qu'un mauvais moment à passer… Quoi qu'il en soit, et ce quel que soit le résultat de cette expérience, je le sais : aujourd'hui représente un sacré tournant dans ma vie.

**[…]**

Lorsque je reprends conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve, je suis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, accompagné de mes amis, en direction de la chambre de Gaara. Mon corps a agi tout seul et je serais bien incapable de dire qui a obtenu les renseignements que nous cherchions, tout comme je le serais de savoir comment j'ai réussi à arriver jusque-là. D'ailleurs, je me moque de tous ces détails. Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que je viens d'entendre Shikamaru dire que nous étions tout proche. Je fais peut-être un peu dans le mélodramatique mais j'aurais envie de dire « Nous y sommes. Il est l'heure ».

Pour le moment, je suis dans un état particulièrement instable. Pour résumer de manière très simplifiée, mes nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve, même si je me sens globalement bien. Évidemment, tout est relatif : je ne me sens bien que si l'on compare la nuit que je viens de passer avec mon ressenti du moment. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Cette constante sensation de stress et d'appréhension ne semble pas décider à me laisser. Je suppose que c'est un bien maigre prix à payer pour ce que cette rencontre risque de changer dans ma vie…

Tous ensemble, nous opérons un dernier virage dans les couloirs affreusement calmes de l'hôpital. Un peu plus loin, du mouvement nous fait instinctivement lever les yeux vers son origine. D'ici déjà, je reconnais Kankurô. Il fallait s'attendre à le voir par ici. En outre, il est lié de bien plus près que nous à notre ami. Le frère de Gaara est en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme aux traits contrariés. Des cheveux blonds mi-longs coiffés en quatre petites couettes, un simple coup d'œil me permet de comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à envier à notre chère Ino. Et je ne parle pas que de ses courbes avantageuses ! Non, effectivement, elle me donne tout de suite l'impression d'une femme qu'il ne faut pas se mettre sur le dos.

Lorsque nous approchons, Kankurô nous dévisage à son tour quelques instants avant d'afficher un grand sourire. Sans attendre, l'ainé de Gaara se lève et vient à notre rencontre.

- Vous êtes les amis de Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura est celle qui lui répond la première, tandis que je me réjouis de voir Kankurô de si bonne humeur. Ce que nous a dit Ino n'était donc pas un mensonge : Gaara va réellement bien. Pourtant, le savoir ne suffit pas à me rassurer totalement et mon regard se perd sur la blonde qui a accompagné Kankurô jusqu'ici. Impatiente, elle a quitté sa chaise à son tour et s'est avancée de quelques pas vers nous.

- Tu nous présentes ?, demande-t-elle d'une voix neutre à Kankurô.

- Oui, bien sûr, déclare-t-il en se tournant dans sa direction. Ces jeunes gens sont les amis chez qui j'ai amené Gaara hier après-midi.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en nous dédiant un grand sourire. Je suis Temari, l'ainée de la famille Sabaku.

Décidément… Dans cette famille, les enfants ne se ressemblent vraiment pas. Je n'aurais jamais pu deviner un quelconque lien de parenté entre n'importe lequel des trois enfants. Tour à tour, nous nous présentons à la grande sœur de Gaara, puis Sakura, toujours un peu inquiète, décide d'aborder le sujet qui nous a tous réunis ici.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Le visage de Kankurô s'assombrit un peu mais il continue de sourire.

- Il va bien. Il a une minerve pour lui éviter de brusques mouvement de la tête, il est cloué au lit pour quelques jours, et ça le fait râler, mais il va bien.

- Les médecins ont refusé de me dire ce qu'il avait, enchaîne Ino. Il semblerait que la chute ne soit pas à la base du problème. Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Quelle perspicacité… Ino a deviné que les médecins ne nous divulgueraient aucune information et elle s'attaque maintenant à sa famille, de manière toutefois très subtile. Elle ne demande pas vraiment ce qu'il a mais la réponse la plus logique serait de le dire tout de même. Je souris assez faiblement pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer ; elle est maligne, Ino, quand elle le veut ! D'ailleurs, Kankurô semble hésiter sur ce qu'il faudrait répondre à une telle question.

- S'il ne vous l'a pas dit, je ne peux pas le faire, déclare-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter sa vie.

Hélas, il a répondu probablement la seule chose qui pouvait nous empêcher de connaître cette vérité. Toutefois, nous savons maintenant que Gaara « cache » quelque chose. Shikamaru et moi sommes cependant les seuls connaître l'existence de sa cicatrice. Je me demande si les deux sont liés. Une mauvaise chute sur la tête et une grosse cicatrice dans le dos… Aucun lien évident, c'est certain.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kankurô se rend compte du froid que sa déclaration a jeté sur nous et reprend la direction des évènements.

- Venez, ne restez pas là ! Sa chambre est juste à côté, je vous vous y emmener. Après tout, c'est lui que vous êtes venus voir, pas sa famille.

Une famille plutôt restreinte, d'ailleurs… Où sont leurs parents ? Enfin, la question se posera plus tard car Kankurô nous entraîne avec beaucoup d'entrain jusque devant la chambre de son petit frère. Il nous laisse là et affirme retourner auprès de sa sœur, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Si l'on en croit ses dires, elle et lui n'ont pas encore eu le temps de manger et ils commencent sérieusement à avoir faim. Nous le remercions et Ino nous intime de la suivre pendant qu'elle passe la porte de la chambre.

Je suis le dernier à pénétrer dans la salle, prétextant la galanterie pour laisser passer Sakura devant moi. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle me remercie alors que, finalement, je ne fais que profiter d'elle. Avant de mettre un pied dans la salle, j'inspire un grand coup pour m'insuffler du courage.

Dans la pièce, mon regard est immédiatement attiré par la tignasse rousse de Gaara. Ino est déjà à ses côtés et le salue joyeusement, tandis que Shikamaru est de l'autre côté du lit et pose une main sur son épaule dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant. Sakura n'étant rentrée que quelques petites secondes avant moi, elle accourt enfin à ses côtés.

- Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-elle, un peu alarmée malgré les dires des médecins et de Kankurô.

Il nous regarde tous les uns après les autres, peut-être un peu surpris de nous voir ici, puis sa mâchoire se décrispe enfin.

- Oui, répond-il simplement.

- Nous avons croisé ton frère et ta sœur dans le couloir, enchaîne Shikamaru. Il paraît que tu deviens fou à force de rester allongé.

- Et que tu détestes ta minerve, précise Sakura.

Encore une fois, Gaara prend son temps pour nous répondre.

- Il exagère toujours. Je suis surtout pressé de sortir parce que je n'aime pas les hôpitaux.

Tiens, un autre point commun avec moi. D'ailleurs, cette comparaison me rappelle que je n'ai toujours rien dit. Je m'approche donc du pied du lit.

- Salut, lui adressè-je joyeusement. Content de voir que tu n'es pas mort !

Je dis ça en rigolant mais je n'en menais pourtant pas bien large, hier. D'ailleurs, je… me sens bien. Est-ce encore mon corps qui me joue des tours ? Non, c'est différent de ce que j'ai pu ressentir une bonne partie de la matinée. Je ne suis pas serein mais je me sens bien. Je réagis exactement de la façon dont j'avais pu l'imaginer : maintenant que je suis rassuré sur son état, je suis redevenu moi-même. C'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien !

- Merci d'être venus, murmure finalement le blessé.

Sakura et Ino se lancent un coup d'œil complice et, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, miss Yamanaka en rajoute une couche.

- Tu en doutais ?

- … J'ai ruiné la soirée dont vous parliez depuis le début de la semaine.

Cette fois, c'est à Shikamaru de me dévisager. Je suppose qu'il doit se dire que j'avais vu juste à propos de notre ami. Gaara, lui, n'ose plus regarder personne et est soudainement très intéressé par la couverture posée sur lui. Ses bras sont posés le long de son corps et ses poings serrés, un peu comme s'il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait ne pas lui en vouloir. Shikamaru sera le plus rapide à savoir quoi dire.

- Une soirée… Dans une vie, ça ne représente pas grand-chose. Je te l'avais dit : ce n'était pas comme si notre vie dépendait de cette soirée. Nous en ferons d'autres.

- Et cette fois, tu la passeras avec nous jusqu'au bout !, me suis-je exclamé, un peu dépassé par mon enthousiasme.

Non, en fait, je me suis beaucoup trop emporté. Une bombe vient d'exploser. Tout du moins, ça n'aurait pas pu faire plus de dégâts sur moi.

Comme si j'étais à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, je n'entends que faiblement Sakura en train de confirmer ce que je viens de dire. Pour l'instant, je fais un sérieux blocage.

… En entendant nos paroles réconfortantes, Gaara a levé les yeux et m'a fixé quelques secondes - le temps que Sakura lui saute dessus, en somme-. Et puis… Si pour les autres, son visage semblait sceptique et toujours aussi impassible, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir y lire bien plus. Pour moi, c'est comme si… il pleurait. Tout mon écosystème s'est trouvé chamboulé.

Mon corps tout entier me fait vite comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ma gorge se serre, ma respiration s'accélère, mon estomac se retourne, ma tête me tourne,… Je n'ai absolument rien eu le temps de prévoir et toutes mes craintes ont ressurgi d'un coup. Ma vision devient floue et je suis obligé de poser mes deux mains sur le pied du lit pour ne pas chavirer. Je suis en train de nous faire une crise d'angoisse, et bien comme il le faut. Évidemment, ma situation ne passe pas longtemps inaperçu, même si j'aurais tout fait pour. Shikamaru s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, s'inquiète-t-il. Tu es tout pâle.

- Je vais chercher un médecin, se propose tout de suite Ino.

- Non !, implorè-je pour la stopper. C'est… l'hôpital. Je… j'étouffe. J'ai besoin de sortir. Excusez-moi.

C'est la première chose qui a réussi à traverser mon esprit perturbé. J'espère que ça suffira pour les arrêter dans leur élan d'altruisme. À en juger par le silence qui nous englobe, je constate que j'ai réussi à avoir ce que je voulais et, d'un pas chancelant, je prends le chemin de la porte. Shikamaru m'attrape le bras pour me faire comprendre qu'il va m'accompagner mais je lui souris en affirmant que je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Heureusement pour moi, il ne voit pas que c'est faux et que je fais tout ça juste pour éviter de me trahir plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Je franchis donc la porte de la chambre, seul.

En chemin, je constate avec bonheur que Kankurô et Temari ne sont plus là et qu'ils n'essaieront donc pas de m'aider, eux aussi. De toute manière, le simple fait d'avoir quitté la chambre d'hôpital m'aide déjà à me sentir mieux. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais rendre tout ce que j'ai mangé à midi mais je vais mieux.

Difficilement mais sûrement, je rejoins l'extérieur et inspire jusqu'à ne plus avoir de place dans mes poumons. Je m'assieds sur les marches d'escalier juste à l'entrée et tente de me calmer totalement.

… J'ai été un idiot. Encore une fois, j'ai tout interprété de travers. Enfin, dire que j'ai interprété tout ce que je voyais pour que ça aille dans le sens où je le voulais serait plus juste. Pourtant, son visage… Ce visage, celui qu'il avait à ce moment bien précis… Jamais quelqu'un n'a déclenché en moi un tel torrent de réactions. De la peur, de la compassion, de l'envie, et même…

Normal de voir que j'ai pu croire être « sorti d'affaire ». Je ne savais pas reconnaître ce que ce sentiment était capable de faire. Jusque-là, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Une sensation d'apaisement, de calme, - de bonheur, peut-être - qu'on ne ressent que lorsqu'une certaine personne est proche de nous.

Oui, il faut vraiment que je me fasse une raison : je… suis tombé amoureux de Gaara. Ma vie vient de changer et je ne peux rien y faire. Sans que je ne puisse les retenir, quelques larmes roulent sur mes joues et viennent s'écraser pitoyablement sur le sol, insensibles aux regards étranges que me jettent les passants. En fait, j'ai comme l'impression que je viens de mourir pour renaître totalement différent. Tout ce qui me concerne est remis en question et la peur, l'appréhension, les doutes,… Tout s'empare de moi pour ne plus en démordre. C'en est tel que je n'arrive pas à empêcher ces larmes de couler et, surtout, il m'est impossible de… d'arrêter de penser à « lui ». Encore maintenant, j'espère que je vais me réveiller pour me rendre compte qu'il n'a jamais existé ailleurs que dans mes rêves, même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une utopie.

Ma vie… part en vrille.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre !**

Voilààà !

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Si vous ne l'avez pas fait, relisez les dernières lignes du chapitre 4 pour me donner votre avis, tant que vous y êtes =)

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre mais ça devrait être beaucoup plus rapide à venir ! En attendant, vous devrez vous contenter de ce chapitre là =)


	6. Sombre réalité

… Me revoilà !

Hum hum… Il y a toujours des gens, par ici ? L'attente ne vous a pas tous fait fuir ? Tant mieux, alors ! Voici une suite qui a mis un mois et demi à venir ! Malgré tout, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez.

Je vais expliquer vite fait la raison de ce temps de publication. De un, j'ai eu des vacances imprévues et je n'écris jamais pendant mes vacances, ou très peu. Ensuite, ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire sur une bonne moitié et je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. J'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas et que vous l'aimerez tout de même !

Mes excuses étant faites dans les règles de l'art… Je vous laisse à votre lecture =D

P.S. : excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes par-ci par-là mais ma bêta-readeuse n'a pas eu le temps de me relire. C'était ça où je mettais ce chapitre lundi au plus tôt ! Je trouve que je vous ai déjà fait attendre assez longtemps. Je mettrai ce chapitre à jour lorsque ce sera corrigé =D

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

_**Sombre réalité.**_

Je suis toujours assis sur les marches. Je n'ai pas compté depuis quand exactement mais je pense que ça doit déjà faire un bon quart d'heure que je suis là. En tout cas, j'ai réussi à stopper mes larmes, même si mes yeux sont encore rouges d'avoir pleuré. Des centaines de personnes me sont passées devant les unes après les autres et j'ai eu la désagréable sensation que chacune d'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est comme si sur mon front était marqué que j'étais…

Non, c'est trop dur, ne serait-ce qu'à penser. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Après tout, l'image que j'ai des homosexuels n'est pas très… glorieuse, nous dirons. Je n'avais vraiment aucun problème avec ces personnes mais les récents évènements m'ont fait développer un certain dégoût pour cette partie de la population. Enfin, plus qu'envers eux, ce dégoût est surtout tourné vers moi.

Ce sentiment n'est pas normal. Un homme ne devrait pas pouvoir en aimer un autre ; c'est tout simplement contre nature ! Pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être d'autre ? Ce pincement au cœur, cette sensation désagréable et en même temps si apaisante, ce que son visage suscite en moi, … Tout. Tout me laisse penser que je suis vraiment amoureux de lui. Ce qui revient à dire que je suis un détraqué : de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, je suis un raté. J'étais déjà à mi-chemin entre la bête et l'être humain quand, maintenant, j'en arrive à éprouver des sentiments pour une personne à laquelle je ne devrais même pas penser.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, c'est certain. Inutile donc de préciser que mon corps n'est pas d'accord avec mes sentiments. Lorsque j'ose, un court instant seulement, m'imaginer avec un homme… Je me ravise d'autant plus vite, me traitant intérieurement d'idiot, de pervers ou de n'importe quel nom d'oiseau qui puisse me venir à l'esprit. Je commence à regretter ce jour où j'ai décidé de m'adresser à Gaara. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, rien n'aurait changé.

Alors que je continue de ruminer ces sombres pensées, je sens qu'une personne se pose juste à ma droite, sur les marches. Ma tête appuyée contre le mur à gauche, je ne peux pas voir de qui il s'agit mais je suis certain que c'est l'un de mes amis qui s'inquiète de ma longue absence.

- Tu vas mieux, Kiba ?, demande enfin la voix de Shikamaru après un silence prolongé.

Je tourne enfin mon visage dans sa direction. Loin de le rassurer, ma mine décomposée ne l'inquiète que davantage. Plutôt que de mentir en disant que tout va bien, j'ai déjà décidé de profiter du lieu où nous sommes pour trouver une bonne excuse. Je me frotte les yeux avec une manche pour essuyer ce qui reste de larmes et je lui réponds enfin.

- Oui, je vais mieux. Excusez-moi d'être parti si précipitamment.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

Etrangement, ce geste a maintenant une toute autre signification dans mon esprit et je trouve la présence de sa main très désagréable. Dans l'état où je suis, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne me touche pas. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas le lui dire franchement sans paraître suspect. Ou alors… il faudrait justement que je parle de ce qui me tourmente ? Se pourrait-il que Shikamaru soit en mesure de m'aider, après tout ? Il arriverait peut-être même à résoudre mon problème et à me faire redevenir celui que j'étais avant ? … Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir tout mon monde s'effondrer. Même si cette solution paraît difficile, je me sens obligé de mentir à tout le monde. Si j'y mets du mien, j'arriverais peut-être à redevenir normal de moi-même.

- C'est… c'est cet hôpital qui me met mal à l'aise, articulè-je enfin pour m'expliquer.

Dans le cas présent, discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent est vraiment une bénédiction. Il a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais dire - ou plutôt ce que je voulais lui faire croire - et il ne m'en demandera pas plus. Même si ce que je fais croire être mon problème est évident, je suis par exemple certain que Sakura m'aurait demandé des détails. Détails que je n'aurais pas voulu donner. Hélas, pour compenser les mots réconfortants qu'il ne trouve pas, Shikamaru resserre l'étreinte de sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui ne fait que me mettre plus mal à l'aise. Je sais que derrière son geste, rien n'est sous-entendu, mais j'ai peur de me rendre compte que ce contact me fait du bien ou, pire, qu'il me plaît.

C'est stupide, je le sais. Si mercredi dernier, dans les vestiaires, ce geste n'a eu aucune conséquence sur moi, il ne devrait y avoir aucune raison pour que cela change aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de mes réactions, maintenant. Il y a une semaine, l'idée que je puisse ressentir quelque chose pour un homme était totalement proscrite, si bien que je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres choses ne pourraient pas apparaître avec cette révélation. C'est donc très simple : tout ce que je veux, c'est que ce contact ne soit plus. S'il te plaît, Shikamaru, lâche-moi…

Comme pour répondre à mes supplications intérieures, sa main quitte enfin mon corps et il se lève. Il se déplace de manière à être devant moi et je me sens forcé de lever mon visage pour regarder le sien. Le soleil est derrière lui et je ne discerne que partiellement les traits de son visage.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ici avec toi ?, me propose-t-il.

Je réfléchis à la proposition quelques secondes pour me rendre compte que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une très bonne idée. Pour le moment, plus je suis loin des autres, mieux je me porte.

- Non, merci. Je vais rester ici et j'attendrais tranquillement que vous en ayez fini.

Même à contre-jour, je réalise qu'il scrute mon visage à la recherche d'une information que je n'arrive pas à deviner, puis il reprend.

- Bon… Si tu le dis. Je retourne avec les autres pour leur dire que tu n'es pas mort.

Son ton s'est fait plus léger, limite rieur, et je n'ai donc pas pu retenir un faible sourire qui voulait s'imposer sur mes lèvres. Satisfait de lui-même, il me dépasse sur la droite et s'apprête à pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

- Merci, dis-je précipitamment.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne peut pas vraiment deviner puisque je les lui ai cachées, j'ai ressenti le besoin urgent de le remercier avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital.

- De rien, répond-il de manière aussi désinvolte que s'il m'avait simplement passé le sel sur la table.

…

Me voilà donc seul, une nouvelle fois. Paradoxalement, je ne suis plus si sûr que c'est ce à quoi j'aspirais. D'un côté, il aurait pu m'embrouiller encore plus que je ne le suis déjà mais de l'autre, je pense qu'il aurait pu me changer les idées et me faire penser à autre chose. Quoique, ce n'est pas même pas certain. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que mon égo vient de prendre un sacré coup. J'ai peur. Peur de mon avenir, de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Après tout, si j'en suis venu à me rendre compte que quelque chose que je croyais acquis ne l'était pas du tout… Toute ma vie peut être remise en cause. Finalement, de quoi puis-je donc être certain ? Dans un geste désespéré, j'essaye bêtement de me prouver que je ne suis pas véritablement amoureux de lui. Evidemment, cela ne sert à rien mais ça a au moins le mérite de me faire réaliser quelque chose.

En réalité, si j'y réfléchis… je ne m'étais jamais posé de question sur mon orientation sexuelle. J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais parfaitement normal et je n'étais jamais allé plus loin. Mon physique étrange et la personne que je suis n'attiraient pas vraiment les femmes et je n'avais donc jamais été mis en position de dire si oui ou non, mes préférences allaient vers les hommes ou les femmes. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux non plus, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Cependant, au vu des dernières révélations, c'est chose normale. Inconsciemment, je devais tout fait pour ne pas comprendre que j'étais homosexuel et il n'y avait qu'une personne comme Gaara, très spéciale à mes yeux, pour me faire réaliser que les femmes me laissaient plus ou moins indifférent. En fait, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de choses, c'est tout. Enfin, savoir que peut-être, ces… tendances sont en moi depuis toujours ne change pas vraiment la donne sur le dégoût profond que je m'inspire. Il est difficile d'expliquer ce que je ressens. D'un côté, je reconnais que Gaara ne m'est pas totalement indifférent. Il est même probablement la seule personne à avoir suscité en moi de telles réactions. De l'autre, je continue toujours à ne pas accepter que je puisse être gay. En effet, même si, en soi, cela ne me dérange pas d'être amoureux d'un homme, ce que cela implique me gène. Le problème majeur se voit donc être tous les contacts physiques. Prendre un homme dans mes bras, l'embrasser ou… plus ; c'est tout cela qui me révulse. Le simple fait d'y penser me donne la nausée et j'ai l'impression que je vais rendre tout ce que j'ai pu avaler de la journée. Pourtant, et pour m'éviter de pénétrer à nouveau dans l'hôpital, je réussis à passer outre ce mal et je tente tant bien que mal de me reprendre, afin de ne pas susciter la moindre peur à mes amis lorsqu'ils reviendront.

… De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais été aussi… seul. J'ai l'impression que cette différence m'isole totalement du commun des mortels et les réactions que ce secret pourrait engendrer s'il était révélé à mon entourage m'effraie d'autant plus. Je ne sais comment ceux qui m'accompagnent quotidiennement réagiraient, et ce même dans le cas de ma sœur, Hana, ou de Shikamaru, que je connais pourtant depuis si longtemps. Par peur de leur réaction, je choisis donc de tout leur cacher. Je le sais : cette situation risque de me torturer psychologiquement, surtout si Gaara s'ajoute officiellement au groupe. Je pense cependant être parfaitement capable de l'endurer. Ce qui sera le plus dur à gérer sera ma manière d'être. Il faudra que j'apprenne à inhiber toutes les réactions étranges que je pourrai avoir à l'égard de Gaara. Si ce qui anime ce problème sont mes sentiments, ils finiront probablement par s'atténuer et par disparaître. Tout du moins, je l'espère. L'amour est un domaine - et plus particulièrement un sentiment - que je ne maîtrise pas du tout.

Ces quelques pensées étant les plus positives que j'aie pu avoir de toute la journée, je me détends un peu et, tout en essayant de voir les choses du bon côté, je me remets doucement de mes émotions.

**[…]**

Peu de temps après, tous mes amis sont revenus et nous sommes tous repartis dans la grande maison des Yamanaka. L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamé, nous n'avons pas trop tardé avant de décider de laisser Ino tranquille chez elle. J'ai été obligé d'appeler Hana pour qu'elle passe me prendre - puisque Kankurô n'allait pas revenir juste pour moi - et j'ai été le dernier à quitter la demeure. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes se sont écoulées, l'ambiance joviale dans laquelle mes amis étaient a fini par déteindre sur moi et je suis de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure. Je vais même être capable de sourire spontanément, tout comme je vais lancer une petite pique dont j'ai le secret, à Sakura, lorsqu'elle partira. Pourvu que ça dure… !

Hélas, puisque le sujet fâcheux est celui qui est le plus d'actualité, Hana ne se retiendra pour me demander l'état dans lequel se trouve Gaara sur le trajet du retour.

- Tu avais dit que tu m'appellerais mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je me suis un peu inquiétée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû : il va bien.

Faire des réponses les plus courtes possibles. Voilà la seule manière de ne pas montrer que je suis contrarié. Entendre parler de lui a déjà suffit à me soulever le cœur un instant, alors je préfère éviter de m'attarder sur le sujet. Par contre, cela ne semble pas être le cas de ma sœur.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment s'appelle ton ami.

- Gaara. C'est un nouveau de notre classe. C'est son frère qui est passé me prendre ; ils habitent tout près de chez nous.

Tant que j'y suis, je préfère anticiper les questions qu'elle risque de me poser. Avec un peu de chance, nous passerons à autre chose plus vite.

- Et bien j'espère qu'il sera vite sur pied !

- … Moi aussi.

Tout le dialogue durant, j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressant tout ce qui était sur ma droite, refusant alors obstinément de regarder Hana ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Heureusement, elle va prendre ma manière d'être pour de l'inquiétude et, comme l'aurait fait un certain Shikamaru, elle va essayer de concentrer mon attention sur autre chose.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait envie, ce soir ?

Je concède enfin à détourner mon regard du décor qui défile sous mes yeux pour revenir sur elle. Ce brusque changement de sujet aura au moins eu le mérite de balayer la mauvaise humeur qui pointait le bout de son nez. Je lui adresse même un sourire pour la rassurer et ne pas trop en faire. Si j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer à quel point Gaara a un impact sur moi.

- Quelque chose de pas trop lourd. Ce midi, nous avons mangé une raclette et je crois que je n'ai toujours pas fini de la digérer. Akamaru doit en avoir plein l'estomac, d'ailleurs… !

Que ce soit naturellement ou pour alléger la situation, elle rit à l'entente de mes remarques. De son côté, en entendant son nom être prononcé, mon chien va d'ailleurs se laisser emporter et il va aboyer joyeusement. Je lui jette un œil et tapote gentiment sa tête, qui vient d'apparaître entre les deux sièges avant.

- Tu entends parler de nourriture et tu rappliques, toi !

Il jappe encore une fois pour me répondre et cela fait une nouvelle fois rire ma sœur. Dans la suite logique des choses, nos habitudes vont reprendre le dessus et il ne nous faudra pas longtemps avant de nous chamailler comme de vrais gosses.

Et finalement, le week-end est arrivé à son terme.

J'avoue ne pas être déçu. Il s'est passé assez de choses durant ces deux derniers jours pour remplir un bon mois. Lorsque, le soir venu, je me suis regardé dans la glace, je ne suis pas arrivé à reconnaître le Kiba que j'étais vendredi. Savoir que le jeune homme qui me regarde - les yeux affreusement vides d'espoir - est capable de ressentir quelque chose pour un autre homme est déstabilisant. Certains de mes points de repères ont disparu et je risque d'avoir besoin de temps avant d'être émotionnellement stable. En espérant qu'attendre suffira.

Dans tous les cas, je suis littéralement crevé - en partie parce que je n'ai presque pas dormi du week-end - et je m'effondre sur mon lit aussitôt que j'ai enfilé ce qui me sert de pyjama. Malgré tout, cela n'empêche pas une dernière larme de quitter mes yeux pour s'écraser pitoyablement sur mon oreiller.

**Jeudi 11 septembre**

La moitié de la semaine est passée.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en dire… Ce qui me vient est horriblement égoïste mais je voudrais que Gaara ne revienne jamais. En réalité, ma vie de ces derniers jours a pour ainsi dire été pratiquement comme j'en avais l'habitude il n'y a de cela pas très longtemps. Je me suis en effet rendu compte que mon… attrait pour les hommes s'arrête pour le moment à la personne qu'est Gaara. Sasuke, réputé pour être un très bel homme, ne m'inspire toujours que du mépris. Quant aux autres, c'est également comme avant. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible de comprendre à quel point j'ai été soulagé de faire ce constat. La solution qui dit que c'est mon inconscient qui me force à cette réaction n'est pas à exclure mais je m'en moque ; je suis bien trop content que ce soit ainsi que les choses se déroulent.

Et pourtant… je suis de plus en plus fatigué. Dès que je ne suis plus entouré de mes amis, aussitôt que mon esprit n'est plus occupé, c'est sur Gaara que reviennent mes pensées. Conséquences : je dors plutôt mal la nuit. Jusque là, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de retourner le voir à l'hôpital et j'avoue sans gène en être très content. Je suis devenu un monstre d'égoïsme mais j'essaye de me préserver, voilà tout. J'ai déjà du mal à garder le masque de façade que je me donne tout le temps devant les autres alors je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout à la fois. Je fais tout pour paraître normal et plein d'énergie, comme je l'ai toujours été. Vraisemblablement, je suis devenu un expert en quelques jours car tout le monde s'y est laissé prendre, Hana et Shikamaru compris.

Réaction normale de ma part, c'est donc avec une appréhension toute particulière que chaque matin depuis le début de la semaine, je regarde le coin de rue d'où serait censé arriver Gaara, priant intérieurement pour ne pas le voir arriver. Jusqu'ici, mes attentes ont été exaucé… mais cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Ce matin, c'est donc avec une boule d'angoisse au niveau de l'estomac que je me rapproche du point de ralliement de sa rue et de la mienne. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne le vois pas. Cela dit, je sais que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, puisque je marche particulièrement vite et ne regarde que devant moi. Je le sais : c'est une ruse digne d'un enfant de cinq ans pour refuser la réalité. Malheureusement, ladite réalité me rattrape très vite quand, une petite dizaine de mètres plus loin, Akamaru se met à aboyer. Nier l'avoir entendu serait parfaitement ridicule et je décide de me retourner. J'ai beau l'avoir fait à vitesse normale, j'ai la désagréable sensation de voir tout mon monde ralentir cependant même que j'opère ce demi-tour. À contrario, l'image qui s'impose à moi quand j'aperçois une tignasse rousse me retourne le cœur et me donne l'impression d'être en accéléré.

Gaara est accroupi à côté de mon chien et lui caresse la tête dans un geste amical que je ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne sourit pas vraiment mais son visage n'est pas aussi inexpressif qu'il pourrait l'être. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça… Surtout que chez moi, tout est déglingué. Mon cœur a naturellement accéléré depuis le moment où j'ai entendu Akamaru japper mais c'est bien pire maintenant - de loin -. Un court instant, toutes les défenses que j'avais pu préparer se sont volatilisées. Il… il… on dirait qu'il est programmé pour agir exactement comme il ne le faudrait pas. Son attention pour mon chien, sa manière d'être, ses réflexions, … tout. J'ai l'impression que tout est fait pour me marquer au fer rouge. Si je m'écoutais, je crierais que c'est de la triche. Après tout… je suis vraiment tombé amoureux très vite. Je trouve ça presque ridicule, avec le recul. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour qui que ce soit et un homme sorti de nulle part a chamboulé toute ma vie en moins d'une semaine. Enfin, la situation ne se prête pas à ce genre de pensées pour le moment.

Je reprends donc contenance juste avant qu'il ne lève ses yeux sur moi. Suivi de près par un Akamaru déjà bien habitué à son visage, Gaara s'approche de moi et me salue. Son visage a déjà repris son aspect indéchiffrable habituel lorsque je lui réponds.

- Salut.

Puis plus rien. Mon cœur bat encore beaucoup trop vite et je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose de censé à dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce silence aura duré - car mon expérience du temps est complètement déréglée - mais je constate avec surprise que Gaara sera la premier à le briser.

- Tu vas bien ?, me demande-t-il, sans émotion spéciale dans la voix.

Cette manière de s'informer de mon état me laisser espérer qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je ne vais pas bien, justement. En fait, je pense même qu'il ne demande ça que pour faire la conversation. Néanmoins, cela n'empêche pas que son attention à mon égard me perturbe : il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'informer de mon état auparavant. Intérieurement, je ris de moi-même. J'en suis arrivé à un point où le moindre détail me bouleverse. C'en est pathétique.

- Ça va. Et toi ? Les médecins t'ont enfin laissé sortir ?

- J'ai encore un peu mal au crâne mais je survivrai. Je suis dispensé de sport pour plusieurs semaines.

Son problème est donc vraiment sérieux. Faire ce constat n'est pas pour me redonner ma bonne humeur, je l'avoue.

- Excuse-moi… C'est à cause de mon chien que tu as passé tout ce temps à l'hôpital.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais extraordinairement réussi à soutenir son regard mais là, mes yeux quittent les siens pour s'attarder sur le sol entre nous. Je ne suis par la même pas en mesure de savoir ce qu'exprime son visage mais cela n'empêche en rien sa voix d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Cela dit, je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin : je sais ce qu'il va me répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais délibérément poussé.

En plein dans le mille. J'aurais dû parier qu'il me répondrait ça. Pourtant, même si je savais qu'il en viendrait à me dire ce genre de choses, l'entendre fait du bien. Je me sens un peu moins coupable, même si cela n'empêche pas que je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Pour le coup, le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. Dans un effort surhumain, je réussis à relever la tête et mon regard se pose sur les deux billes émeraudes en face de moi.

- On devrait y aller, non ?

C'était la manière la plus logique de changer de sujet et de passer à autre chose. Pour des raisons différentes, il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et nous partons en direction de l'école. Le début du trajet se fait tranquillement, et ce même pour mon cœur dont les battements se sont un peu calmés. Etrangement, les silences me dérangent encore plus qu'avant et je m'apprête à lui poser une question lorsqu'il me devance de peu.

- Est-ce que tu pourras me donner les cours que j'ai manqués ?

Le temps que sa demande monte jusqu'à mon cerveau, quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr ! Par contre, tu risques d'en avoir pour tout un après-midi à tout recopier… Les profs ont été plutôt inspiré, cette semaine.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Merci.

- En revanche, je t'avouerais que ce serait peut-être mieux que tu demandes à Sakura ou Ino. J'ai une écriture bien à moi et je ne suis pas certain que tu arriverais à me relire. Ou alors il faudra que je reste avec toi pour t'aider.

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir prononcé que j'ai réalisé ce que je viens de dire. Ces mots sont sortis tout seuls sans que je n'arrive à les retenir. Je fais tout pour essayer de l'éviter et pourtant, j'en viens moi-même à lui proposer de passer tout un après-midi avec lui.

… En fait, paradoxalement, je viens de me rendre compte que sa personne peut avoir deux effets radicalement différents sur moi. La réaction que je connais la mieux est celle qui me met mal à l'aise et me torture la nuit, m'empêchant alors de dormir. La deuxième, qui me prouve définitivement que je suis amoureux, est celle qui se manifeste lorsque je suis en sa présence. Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite et je perds parfois pied selon la situation mais… je me sens bien. Je suis content de l'avoir à mes côtés, poussant le vice jusqu'à être heureux de le voir, tout simplement. Cette constatation m'horripile. Il est maintenant impossible de nier que je suis amoureux de lui. Les questions que je me pose maintenant sont donc tout autre : combien de temps cela durera-t-il ? Est-ce que je serais capable de vivre avec ? En effet, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée que moi, Kiba Inuzuka, je puisse faire ma vie avec un homme. Dans le cas présent, par exemple, même si j'avoue être content de le voir, je refuse catégoriquement de m'imaginer ne serait-ce que dans ses bras. Je trouve que cette image sonne faux, contre-nature, et mes sentiments n'y changeront rien. Non, cela ne changera rien au fait que cette possibilité me rend malade. Et quand je dis ça, je ne parle pas seulement d'être dans ses bras mais de ce qu'il peut y avoir après…

- Si tu n'as rien de plus important à faire, je suis d'accord.

C'est la voix grave de Gaara qui vient de me tirer de mes sombres réflexions et me rappeler ce qui m'en a fait venir à ces conclusions. Rapidement, je passe au second plan ce à quoi je pensais et reviens dans le monde réel. Si je n'ai rien raté, il vient donc d'accepter ma proposition de lui tenir compagnie. En quelques secondes, j'ai repris pied et prépare une réponse.

- En fait, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions être seuls. Je te donnerai tout ça pendant notre heure d'étude et je resterai à côté pour t'aider.

Pour toute réponse, un son indescriptible s'échappe de sa gorge. Dans mon esprit, j'enregistre que c'est un « D'accord. » et je passe à la suite.

**[…]**

Midi, l'heure de la pause. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le self, comme d'habitude. Et quand je dis tous, je sous-entend que Gaara est là, lui aussi. Les autres ont été très heureux de le voir de retour ce matin. Pour ceux qui comprennent comment fonctionne Sakura, cela veut dire qu'il y a eu des cris de joie, des embrassades, et tout le tralala qui s'ensuit. L'enthousiasme de notre amie a carrément submergé le pauvre Gaara. Moins démonstratifs mais tout aussi heureux, Shikamaru et Ino l'ont accueilli avec un grand sourire. Dans cette ambiance joyeuse, il est donc difficile de passer une mauvaise journée. Même moi, le retour de notre ami m'a été très bénéfique. Il semblerait que ce que les autres essayaient de me faire comprendre en parlant de l'amour a enfin des répercussions sur moi. Je perds parfois le sens des réalités et je suis content pour pas grand-chose. Pour résumer, nous dirons que tout va bien, tant que je ne réfléchis pas au fait que c'est un homme qui me met dans cet état. Le mieux, c'est même que je ne réfléchisse pas à tout ça et que je fasse attention à ce que je ne laisse pas les autres deviner que quelque chose est différent. J'ai… l'impression de mentir constamment. Enfin, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre car c'est mon choix.

Pour l'heure, nous sommes tous à table. Si depuis le début de la semaine nous avions repris notre table habituelle, le retour de Gaara nous oblige à nous asseoir où il y a de la place. Je suis en train de discuter avec mon voisin de table, Shikamaru, lorsque Sakura nous interpelle tous.

- Ecoutez-moi ! J'ai eu une idée.

Elle s'arrête instantanément en voyant le regard sceptique que je lui lance. Elle a très bien compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer. Et pourtant, elle préfère m'ignorer et enchaîner sur l'idée en question.

- Je voulais aller faire un tour au centre commercial, ce week-end. Est-ce que ça vous dirait qu'on y aille tous ensemble et qu'on se mange un fast-food, sur place ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Gaara, mais je préfèrerais remplacer le souvenir de notre dernière sortie par quelque chose de plus joyeux !

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as abandonné ton régime, Sakura ?, plaisantè-je.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, réplique-t-elle avec un regard plus noir que jamais. Mais ne t'étonne pas si tu es encore célibataire à trente ans, avec des remarques pareilles.

Yaouch… ! Ça fait mal. J'aurais pu être vexé si je ne savais pas que nous étions comme ça tous les jours. Les autres le savent d'ailleurs tout autant que moi, puisqu'ils font comme si de rien était et continuent l'échange.

- En prenant le bus, c'est possible, affirme Ino. Vers quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…, lui répond Sakura. Le week-end, tout le monde veut se reposer alors… pas avant onze heures ?

- Pas de problème ! Et vous ?, nous demande Ino.

- Si ce n'est pas à l'aube…, commence Shikamaru. Je pense que je pourrais me sortir du lit un peu plus tôt que prévu.

Quant à moi… Sortir me ferait le plus grand bien. Je sais que je vais tourner en rond à ruminer des idées noires si je passe tout le week-end à la maison. Le samedi, ma sœur travaille… Donc rien ne m'empêche de sortir ce jour-là. Il faudra juste que j'abandonne mon chien à la maison quelques temps. Je n'aime vraiment pas faire ça mais si ce n'est qu'une fois de temps en temps… je ferais un effort.

- Comptez sur moi !, m'exclamè-je avec aplomb. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas rester là-bas toute la journée parce que je ne veux pas abandonner Akamaru trop longtemps…

- On comprend, me répond Ino. On essayera de garder les choses qui vous intéressent le moins pour la fin.

- De toute manière, ajoute Sakura, ça ne change rien qu'on fasse le shopping avant ou après que tu sois parti. Et toi, Gaara ?

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Sabaku, jusque-là très calme. J'ai l'impression qu'il a du mal à nous suivre lorsque nous partons sur notre planète, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'a pas beaucoup l'habitude de vivre très entouré.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir, affirme-t-il. Mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Je dois l'avouer : je suis un peu déçu. J'aurais aimé le voir en dehors du lycée, sans mauvaise surprise. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit, sauf que Sakura ne le cache pas le moins du monde, contrairement à moi.

- Oh non !, s'exclame-t-elle. Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire ? Tu ne peux pas reporter ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait. Chez moi, nous sommes encore dans les cartons et je devais aider mon frère et ma sœur à tout déballer la semaine dernière déjà. Cependant, après votre invitation, ils ont été d'accord pour tout repousser à cette semaine. Je ne peux pas leur faire encore faux bond.

Le silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi pensent les autres mais la déclaration de Gaara a vraiment jeté un froid. On dirait que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir le voir en dehors du lycée.

- Vous avez tant de choses que ça à faire ?, s'informe enfin Ino.

- Nous devons monter des meubles et transporter certaines choses. Ne vous séquestrez pas chez vous pour moi.

- Non, c'est sûr… mais c'est dommage.

- Et si on venait chez toi pour te donner un coup de main, ça dérangerait ta famille ?, demande brusquement Shikamaru.

Cette fois, c'est vers le petit génie que se tournent toutes les têtes.

- Enfin, reprend-il, je ne veux pas parler pour les autres mais je vous offre mon aide volontiers. Le centre commercial pourra attendre.

Je le vois d'ici : Gaara est surpris. Ce ne sont que quelques petits détails mais son visage n'est pas aussi impassible qu'il peut l'être par moment. Quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas du tout ne verrait peut-être même pas la différence. En tout cas, l'idée de mon meilleur ami me plaît bien. Si Gaara ne peut pas sortir, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre. Cette idée peut paraître malsaine lorsque l'on sait le phénomène de rejet qu'il existe de ma part face à ce qu'il suscite chez moi mais… j'aime aussi sa présence. C'en est à croire que je suis masochiste. Puisque l'idée vient de Shikamaru et pas de moi, je peux sans problème exprimer mon opinion sur le sujet.

- Personnellement, commencè-je sur un ton pompeux digne d'un noble du seizième siècle, je veux bien vous faire l'honneur de ma présence.

- Si le plus fainéant d'entres nous a accepté, je serais couverte de ridicule jusqu'à la fin des temps si j'osais me dérober, affirme Ino avec un sourire en coin.

Sakura hoche vigoureusement la tête pour montrer qu'elle est d'accord, ce qui fait rire Shikamaru. Avait-il prévu cette réaction de la part d'Ino ?

- Je ne comprends pas, lâche enfin Gaara, coupant court à notre discussion. Vous pourriez passer l'après-midi à vous amuser dehors et vous préférez venir m'aider à monter des meubles ?

Je suppose que c'est la raison qui m'a poussé à tomber amoureux de lui et pas d'un autre. Il est si… spécial, autant dans la manière de penser que dans celle d'agir. Un terme simple comme amitié ne semble pas avoir le même sens chez lui que chez la majeure partie des êtres humains. Il ne comprend pas que notre groupe fait tout pour soutenir les autres, sans avoir à se forcer, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir pu rendre service à l'autre.

Ino, la voisine de Gaara, pose une main énergique sur l'épaule de ce dernier, lui sourit, et répond.

- Tu fais partie des nôtres, maintenant. Tu vas devoir t'habituer au fait qu'on est un peu envahissant. Aucune de nous ici ne se force. Nous faisons ça parce que nous en avons envie. D'ailleurs, j'espère bien que tu aurais fait la même chose pour nous, ajoute-t-elle en plaisantant.

Même expliqué de cette manière, Gaara semble ne pas vraiment comprendre notre raisonnement à tous et nous dévisage les uns après les autres.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'on vienne ?, demande miss Yamanaka.

Les deux yeux émeraude se tournent vers les yeux verts de notre amie.

- Là n'est pas vraiment la question…

- Alors demande à ta famille si ça dérange de voir débarquer une bande de fou-furieux, que tu comprennes ce qui nous pousse à agir ou pas !

- Je pourrai aller au centre commercial un autre jour !, renchérit Sakura.

- Je demanderai, concède enfin Gaara.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix. Ino et Sakura savent déjà se montrer très persuasives, alors si Shikamaru est de leur côté, le pauvre Sabaku est foutu !

- Tu aurais gagné du temps si tu avais dit oui tout de suite, fait remarquer Shikamaru, le sourire aux lèvres.

Gaara ne lui répond pas mais je ne vois pas quel miracle pourrait lui faire penser le contraire. De mon côté, je me réjouis déjà de ce week-end, même si une petite voix résonne quelque part dans mon crâne, me faisant comprendre que cet état n'est pas normal.

**[…]**

Le repas englouti, le reste de la journée de cours est passé relativement vite. La mauvaise humeur de Sasuke n'aurait même pas réussi à me saper le moral. Le repas s'était fait dans une telle ambiance que j'étais prêt à tout affronter, cet après-midi. La dernière sonnerie ne s'est donc même pas trop fait attendre et nous sommes tous en train de nous dire au revoir, sur la place des bus. Shikamaru est le dernier à nous quitter, nous laissant l'image d'un jeune homme qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De notre côté, Gaara et moi sommes partis ensemble, dans la direction de nos maisons respectives. Ma révulsion pour les silences étant toujours les mêmes, je ne vais pas attendre très longtemps pour engager un échange.

- Au fait, l'apostrophè-je, tu ne m'as pas demandé d'aide pour recopier mes cours. Tu es sûr d'avoir tout compris ?

En effet, comme je viens de le faire comprendre, Gaara a profité de l'heure d'étude de l'après-midi pour recopier tout ce que sa chute lui avait fait rater.

- Mon frère a une écriture un peu comme la tienne. J'ai l'habitude.

Comme toujours, ses réponses sont concises. Il ne met jamais de fioritures dans ses dialogues. C'est une qualité comme un défaut. Dans le cas présent, je pense que toutes mes tentatives de dialogue risquent d'avorter. À ma grande surprise, c'est toutefois lui qui reprend le dialogue.

- Vous prévoyez vraiment de venir chez moi, ce week-end ?

Sa remarque me fait sourire. Alors comme ça, il n'y croit toujours pas ? C'est mal connaître Ino que de penser de la sorte. Sans regarder autre chose que le chemin devant moi, je lui réponds.

- Bien sûr ! Nous ne revenons jamais sur notre parole. Et puis ce sera sympa, si nous sommes tous là. Tu ne crois pas ?

Comme il ne répond pas tout de suite, ma curiosité est piquée à vif et je jette un œil dans sa direction. Mon regard s'arrête alors sur ses yeux, détail de son visage qui a tendance à toujours attirer mon attention. Il semble en train de réfléchir.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, explique-t-il. Que vous me considériez comme un ami est déjà étrange après le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble, alors savoir que vous êtes prêts à sacrifier votre après-midi juste pour m'aider me fait tout autant bizarre.

Je sais qu'il pense tout ce qu'il vient de dire… mais les mots choisis ne me plaisent pas. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que ça n'est pas un sacrifice. Les autres apprécient la personne que tu es et te considèrent comme un ami à part entière pour cette raison. Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Après, si notre présence te dérange tant que ça… tu peux nous le dire. Je pense que personne ne se vexera si tu le fais maintenant.

Ce serait même tellement plus simple, pour moi… Je n'aurais plus à jouer ce numéro d'équilibriste avec mes amis. Et pourtant, même si je dois jouer un rôle, je ne suis pas certain que je serais mieux dans ma peau si Gaara était loin de nous. En peu de temps, je… suis devenu accro ? Non, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas comment décrire tout ça mais j'aime sa présence. Juste sa présence. L'idée de le toucher ou de l'embrasser me gêne - voire me répugne - toujours autant. Je pense que ce qui risque d'en résulter est une amitié très fragile. Tant pis. Je tente le coup. À condition qu'il soit d'accord, évidemment.

- Je suis désolé.

Tiens donc. Pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? Est-ce que mes propos lui ont donné l'impression d'être coupable de quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas le but.

- Pourquoi ?, me risquè-je à demander.

Un nouveau silence. Il hésite sur ce qu'il peut dire ou pas, je suppose. Et finalement, il se lance.

- J'ai la chance d'avoir certaines personnes qui me tendent la main sans rien demander en retour et j'hésite toujours. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un humain incomplet.

Je reste muet. Que faudrait-il répondre à quelque chose comme ça ? Je n'y étais pas du tout préparé. Enfin… je verrais bien certaines choses à dire. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que ce soit vraiment quelque chose à dire. Ou alors il faut que je fasse bien attention aux mots que j'utilise.

- Ce n'est pas forcément un défaut, commencè-je. Celui que tu appelles un « humain complet » n'est pas toujours celui qui mérite le détour. Si tu es avec nous, c'est que tu es assez complet pour mériter notre intérêt. Tu n'as pas remarqué que nous étions tous un peu marginaux ?, ajoutè-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mes paroles ont un effet certain sur Gaara, puisqu'il tourne enfin son visage dans ma direction. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour soutenir son regard après avoir été aussi franc avec lui. J'aurais pensé que m'adresser à lui en ces termes m'auront au moins fait rougir. À contrario, il semblerait en fait que je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Il va me fixer comme ça pendant quelques secondes, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à me répondre, puis ses yeux vont de nouveaux se diriger devant lui. Je vais l'imiter, et nous allons rester ainsi silencieux sur la petite centaine de mètres en commun qu'il nous reste.

Arrivés à la fameuse intersection, nous allons nous saluer et, au moment où je m'apprête à partir de mon côté sans en demander plus, j'entends sa voix qui s'élève une dernière fois.

- Kiba.

Je me retourne et croise à nouveau ses deux yeux verts. Son visage n'est plus impassible mais assurément très sérieux.

- Merci.

Il n'ajoutera rien et ne me laissera pas le temps de répondre avant de se retourner à son tour et partir de son côté, me laissant seul. Si mon cœur s'était soulevé en l'entendant prononcer mon nom, cela n'est pas comparable au sursaut qu'il vient d'avoir. Pendant une durée indéterminée, je vais donc rester planté là, comme un idiot, sans bouger.

Et finalement, je vais enfin reprendre contenance et suivre le chemin que j'ai déjà emprunté des centaines de fois, machinalement. Un sourire apparaît alors petit à petit sur mon visage, tandis que je repense à ce qui vient de se passer.

Effectivement, Gaara est un homme. Et pourtant, même si mon corps n'est vraiment pas d'accord avec ce constat, je l'aime, cet homme. C'est bien la première fois que ces mots me viennent si spontanément et, surtout, les penser sans arrière goût d'amertume est une grande nouveauté. Ce n'est pas si mal d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un comme lui, si ?

**Fin du sixième chapitre !**

Il se sera fait attendre, celui-là =P

Maintenant, question maintenant récurrente : comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui pourrait ne pas aller, afin que je corrige par la suite, dans la mesure du possible. J'ai déjà essayé de prendre en compte vos remarques pour écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que cela s'est vu… ! Les compliments sont évidemment les bienvenues, eux aussi =)

Maintenant, concernant le prochain… Je ne sais pas ! Les vacances commencent à nouveau et elles dureront cette fois deux mois donc… je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement et ne pas vous faire patienter plus que ce que vous avez attendu celui-ci !

Encore merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	7. Rumeurs et révélations

Héhé ! Me revoilà déjà (enfin, déjà… Après 20 jours d'absence, quoi XD) !

Et avec un chapitre plutôt long, en plus ! Vous pouvez remercier Nanarusasu pour avoir motivé le pauvre énergumène que je suis. Elle est la raison de la présence de ce chapitre !

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements ! Je suis vraiment très touché par certaines de vos reviews et je réponds à toutes celles dont je suis capable. Hélas, il est interdit de répondre aux reviews anonymes sur nos chapitres et, même si cela me peine donc, je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails. Je profite cependant tout de même de ce petit espace pour remercier tous les revieweurs anonymes, soit : nina, Anaïs, shan, lolotyv et vanina chan (avec une mention spéciale pour toi car j'ai eu l'impression de lire l'une de mes reviews lorsque je trouve un texte super ! Vraiment ravi =D). J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser auprès des revieweurs anonymes qui ont essayé de me laisser un avis au tout début de la fanfic'. En fait, Waca est la première à m'avoir fait remarquer que je n'acceptais pas les reviews anonymes. Ce n'était qu'une erreur et je m'en excuse platement. Le problème est donc réglé !

Evidemment, je remercie aussi les revieweurs qui ont un compte mais je me suis en général appliqué à vous remercier directement dans ma réponse à vos reviews =)

Allez ! Trêve de bavardage ! Bonne lecture, maintenant !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

_**Rumeurs et révélations.**_

**Vendredi 12 septembre**

Je suis en retard !

Non, pire : je suis très en retard ! Fichu réveil ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai oublié de le mettre à sonner hier soir qu'il doit me faire faux bond de la sorte !

Après avoir lancé ces accusations complètement stupides contre un objet qui n'y est pour rien, j'attrape un morceau de brioche, mon sac, mets mes chaussures en continuant de mâcher, puis me propulse à l'extérieur de ma maison, Akamaru sur les talons. Déjà hors d'haleine pour avoir traversé la maison en courant dans tous les sens, je ne m'arrête pourtant pas et sprint le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à mon lycée. Il doit me rester en tout et pour tout cinq minutes pour faire un chemin qui en prend dix d'habitude.

Arrivé tout près du carrefour où le chemin de Gaara et le mien se rencontre, je fais une pause, pour souffler. Je jette un œil dans sa rue mais ne le voit pas. Forcément, s'il est comme d'habitude, il est déjà au lycée. Il est toujours à l'heure et n'avait aucune raison de m'attendre ce matin. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être heureux de ce constat ou pas. Après tout, si je suis si en retard ce matin, c'est parce que je n'ai réussi à m'endormir que très tard dans la nuit, lorsque mon corps n'était plus en mesure de tenir. En effet… reconnaître que j'aime cet homme et être en mesure de le vivre est une chose totalement différente. Savoir que j'ai réussi à penser spontanément au fait que je suis amoureux de lui n'a aucun rapport avec l'acceptation de l'idée que je puisse être homosexuel. Haha… Savoir que j'utilise encore le verbe « pouvoir » au lieu du verbe « être » pour décrire ma situation me fait rire. Il faut que je l'imprime dans mon crâne !

**Je suis gay.**

Ce que je ressens pour Gaara est trop… spécial, pour imaginer que ça puisse être autre chose que de l'amour. Par contre, aussi paradoxale que ça puisse l'être, cela n'empêche pas que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, ce serait un homme qui se réveillerait à mes côtés. Je trouve même cette situation assez gênante, pour ne pas dire qu'elle me paraît impossible. Certes, j'aime Gaara mais être à ses côtés me suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir contre moi.

… Décidément, je suis un détraqué. Au final, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Je suis une sorte de mélange entre un homosexuel refoulé et autre chose que je ne saurais pas décrire. On ne peut même pas dire que ma révulsion existe parce que je refuse d'accepter que j'aime un homme. La preuve, je suis capable de le dire ! Ou plutôt de le penser. Je me vois tout de même mal aller crier sur les toits que je suis amoureux d'un autre homme.

Raaaa, cette réflexion tourne en rond ! En plus, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses ! Je suis déjà très en retard pour le lycée. Jetant un coup d'œil à un Akamaru tout content de faire la course de si bon matin, je tends une main et lui caresse la tête.

- Tu as bien de la chance d'être un chien. Tu n'as pas autant de problème que moi, au moins.

Nous sommes d'accord : il n'a rien compris. Pourtant, il me répond en aboyant et commence à courir, pour me faire comprendre qu'il aimerait bien qu'on joue un peu. Hélas, nous n'en avons pas vraiment le temps, même si je repars au pas de course après lui. Au moins, il s'amuse, lui.

**[…]**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à accomplir ce miracle mais je suis arrivé au lycée dans les temps. Complètement hors d'haleine, je n'arrive tout simplement pas à respirer normalement et je me suis plié en deux, les deux mains appuyées sur les genoux. J'ai transpiré, ce qui risque de me donner une odeur assez désagréable, je commence avec un cours de mathématiques et je n'ai même pas le temps de saluer mes amis que la sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment. La journée commence décidément très mal.

Malgré tout, mes amis s'approchent quand même de moi et me salue. L'air me manquant toujours autant, je ne leur adresse qu'un bref signe de main en guise de réponse.

- Et bien, commence Sakura, on bien a cru ne jamais vous voir ! Gaara est derrière toi ?

Surpris, je lève la tête vers mon amie. Tiens, c'est vrai : Sabaku n'est pas là non plus. Il n'est pas venu en cours, aujourd'hui ? Pour répondre à sa question, je secoue la tête négativement, même si me voir le chercher du regard avait suffi à leur faire comprendre que je n'en savais pas plus qu'eux.

- Il n'est pas là, alors ?, demande Ino, stoppant les caresses qu'elle faisait à Akamaru.

- Vous croyez qu'il a un problème en rapport avec sa chute de la semaine dernière ?

La voix de Sakura n'est pas sans montrer une certaine inquiétude. Evidemment, même si elle est la seule à avoir formulé cette question à voix haute, je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'idée a traversé l'esprit de tout le monde. Comme à chaque fois qu'on a un problème, je me tourne par réflexe dans la direction de Shikamaru pour lui demander son avis.

- Je n'en sais rien, affirme-t-il en réponse à ma question muette. Gaara est un mystère pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à deviner ce qu'il pense et, même s'il ne se sentait pas bien, je ne le verrai pas avant vous.

Etrange… Moi, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin d'en arriver là pour ça. Enfin, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. On va dire que le cas « Gaara » m'intéresse plus que ce qu'il devrait. D'ailleurs, ce qu'il dit me fait penser à ce que Sabaku m'a dit hier. Il a bien affirmé avoir encore un peu mal au crâne, non ? Est-ce qu'il ne faisait que minimiser sa douleur ? Quel idiot ! Après une chute pareille, il a bien le droit d'avoir mal, tout de même ! Maintenant, le groupe que nous formons s'inquiète pour sa santé. Pourtant, je n'arrive vraiment pas à lui en vouloir car je ne pense pas que c'est par fierté qu'il agit de cette manière. Au contraire, j'ai même l'impression qu'il reste muet pour ne pas nous inquiéter inutilement. Ce qui est stupide, puisque nous nous inquiétons davantage maintenant.

- Je ne veux vraiment pas paraître égoïste, nous interromps Ino, mais il faudrait vraiment qu'on aille en cours. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui, alors il ne nous reste qu'à attendre. En plus, rien ne nous dit que nous avons vu juste. S'il était affreusement mal en point, il n'aurait pas fait comme si nous pouvions aller chez lui dans la journée de demain.

J'ai enfin eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle et me relève. Ino a raison : nous nous faisons peut-être des films. Il a peut-être eu une panne de réveil - même si ça ne correspond pas du tout à l'image que j'ai de Gaara - ou un problème dans le genre.

- Elle a raison, ajoutè-je. De toute manière, on ne peut rien faire de plus alors autant se rendre en cours.

Sakura approuve, un peu à contrecœur, tandis que Shikamaru prend la tête du groupe. Je dis rapidement au revoir à Akamaru et pénètre dans l'enceinte du lycée, après un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction d'où est censé arriver Gaara. La cour est déjà vide de monde lorsque nous pénétrons dans la salle de classe et notre petit groupe arrive juste à temps pour ne pas avoir à aller chercher un mot d'absence.

**[…]**

Le cours de math' vient de se terminer. Je suppose que j'aurais pu être particulièrement content si voir la place vide devant moi ne me rappelait pas que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Cette fois encore, nous n'avons pas à changer de salle de classe et nous attendons tranquillement notre professeur de français qui ne devrait pas tarder. Etonnamment, alors que je suis resté très calme et que je n'ai pas cherché à engager le dialogue - je suis fatigué et sûrement pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête -, mon voisin de table va se tourner vers moi.

- Ton pote n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ?, me demande-t-il, sans émotion particulière dans la voix.

- Tu es devenu aveugle ?, lui répondè-je au tac au tac, sans chercher à rester poli. Tu dois bien avoir la réponse, non ?

Ma réponse le laisse complètement indifférent. Visiblement, je pourrai lui balancer au visage tout ce que je veux, il ne s'énerverait jamais, sauf peut-être si je m'attaquais à son arrogance.

- Je ne dis pas ça parce que ça m'importe. Je n'ai juste rien d'autre de plus intéressant à faire.

- Et bien trouve-toi une occupation digne de ce nom.

Je suis fatigué et contrarié. Par conséquent, je suis particulièrement irritable. La seule présence de Sasuke aurait pu m'énerver, ce qui explique que je puisse être aussi désagréable, et ce malgré qu'il n'a - pour le moment - encore rien fait qui le mérite.

- Ne crois pas que je le fais parce que je m'inquiète pour lui mais je déteste les hypocrites, enchaîne-t-il sans prendre ma remarque en considération. Est-ce que tu es au courant des rumeurs qui traînent déjà à propos du nouveau ?

Même si sa manière de l'appeler me fait bizarre, je me décide enfin à accorder de l'intérêt à mon voisin. Après tout, Gaara est vraiment nouveau. C'est juste que j'ai prononcé ou pensé son prénom tellement de fois, ces derniers jours, que je n'ai pas l'impression de le connaître depuis une semaine et demi seulement. Enfin, plus important que ça, de quel genre de rumeurs Sasuke parle-t-il ?

- Des rumeurs ?

Malgré un étrange intérêt soudain, Sasuke ne profite pas du moment pour se moquer de moi, comme il avait pu le faire la dernière fois. Non, à contrario, son visage est très sérieux et il me regarde sans une once d'agressivité à mon égard. En revanche, on dirait véritablement que ce qu'il décrit comme de l'hypocrisie lui tape sur les nerfs.

- Son caractère froid le fait passer aux yeux de tout le monde comme un homme peu fréquentable. La plupart des élèves le regarde comme un citoyen regarderait un mafieux et même les professeurs sont persuadés que c'est un genre de « mauvais garçon ».

- Qu… quoi ?

Je pose la question mais Sasuke devine très facilement que c'est surtout parce que je suis incroyablement surpris. Qui sont tous ces idiots pour oser se faire une idée sans en savoir plus ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? En faisant l'appel ce matin, notre professeur de math' a laissé échapper un « tiens, quelle surprise », en constatant qu'il n'était pas là.

Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas relevé tous ces petits détails. La nécessité de retourner me coucher se fait sentir de plus en plus fortement. Enfin, pour le moment, je suis très alerte. En effet, savoir que la majorité des personnes qui ne le connaissent pas ose l'imaginer comme ça me vexe et me mets en colère. Après tout, le critiquer, c'est presque comme critiquer… mes goûts. Je m'apprête à en demander plus lorsque Sasuke me devance.

- Cela dit, on ne peut pas trop leur en vouloir. Il paraît que ton pote a un sacré dossier.

Je me fige. La déclaration de Sasuke vient d'avoir sur moi l'effet d'une douche froide. Si l'on en croit ce qu'il vient de dire, Gaara aura véritablement un passé turbulent ? Je… n'arrive pas y croire. L'image que j'ai de Sabaku est un jeune homme très distant avec ses semblables, certes, mais il n'est pas violent ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je suppose que mes sentiments n'y sont pas pour rien mais je ne peux - ou ne veux - pas croire à ce que dit mon voisin de table. Je sais par expérience que les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours basées sur des faits réels. La famille Inuzuka avait bien été pointé du doigt pour ses traits animaux, il y a de cela quelques années. Au collège, beaucoup d'élèves se moquaient de moi en affirmant que j'étais un déchet de la nature, une erreur humaine. Sans dire que ça me traumatisait vraiment, les attaques répétées des autres et leurs remarques cinglantes avaient fini par me persuader que j'étais quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister. Pour me rassurer, mes parents étaient allés jusqu'à me proposer de faire un test ADN et ainsi me prouver que j'étais strictement identiques aux autres. C'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai rencontré Sakura et Ino. Shikamaru était déjà mon ami à ce moment mais les deux jeunes filles avaient défendu ma cause sans me connaître en affirmant que je n'étais rien de plus qu'une originalité parmi tous les idiots que les autres formaient. Quand j'y réfléchis, c'est la popularité d'Ino et le débordement émotif de Sakura qui avaient fini par calmer le jeu. On avait sympathisé tout de suite après et… regardez où nous en sommes ! On s'entend tous très bien, maintenant. Le test ADN avait d'ailleurs prouvé que je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Depuis, les railleries n'ont plus jamais eu aucune incidence sur moi.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que les remarques de Sasuke à propos de Gaara ne sont pas forcément justifiées. Je suis même certain qu'il n'a pas volontairement séché les cours. Tout du moins, je veux y croire. Cela dit, Sasuke semble être sincère et je pense que ce qu'il me dit est vraiment ce qu'on crache sur le dos de Sabaku.

- Merci de m'avoir mis au courant, dis-je sincèrement à Sasuke.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. C'est un phénomène de société qui m'énerve.

Finalement, Sasuke mérite peut-être vraiment son surnom de génie, lui aussi. Il est au moins assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber dans le panneau. Hélas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de temps de me concentrer davantage sur le sujet que notre professeur suivant a passé l'embrasure de la porte. Le cours de français commence, cependant même que je réfléchis à ce que je dois faire de cette histoire. Devrais-je poser des questions directement au concerné ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'il ne me répondrait sûrement pas. De toute manière, la seule chose que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est attendre l'heure de la pause pour en parler avec Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru. Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà au courant de ces rumeurs, eux ? Notre professeur va alors ordonner aux élèves de se taire, ce qui va me sortir de mes pensées pour m'obliger à me concentrer un peu sur lui. Vraiment… cette journée est très mal partie.

**[…]**

Enfin, la sonnerie. Ce cours de français m'a paru particulièrement long. Le professeur n'a fait que nous faire recopier bêtement des commentaires de texte, espérant par la même que nous les relirions plus tard en guise d'exemple pour les notre. Je pense que ce brave monsieur se fait des illusions. Je dirais… que moins de la moitié des élèves obéiront à cette injonction. Enfin, puisque nous sommes libres, autant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, ce prof ayant anéanti les derniers élans de motivation qui pouvaient être restés en moi. Je rejoins mes amis dans le couloir et, ensemble, nous prenons la direction de la sortie.

Une mauvaise surprise nous attend d'ailleurs dehors. En effet, une violente averse a eu la bonne idée de commencer à choir il y a de cela quelques minutes, forçant tous les élèves à se réfugier là où la pluie ne pouvait les atteindre. Cette concentration massive d'élèves crée un brouhaha insoutenable, ce qui n'empêche pourtant pas Ino et Sakura de discuter d'un peu tout et rien à la fois. La fatigue me rattrapant à une vitesse folle, je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui a pour effet d'attirer le regard de mes amis sur moi.

- On dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas assez dormi, ironise Sakura.

- Et ce quelqu'un me fatigue, en plus, continue Shikamaru. C'est contagieux, ces trucs-là, ajoute-t-il en baillant à son tour.

- Allez-y, moquez-vous de moi… !, dis-je enfin, après avoir reprit contenance.

- Nous ?, questionne Ino avec de grands yeux innocents. Tu sais très bien qu'on n'oserait pas faire ça, voyons !

Sa remarque me fait sourire malgré moi. Elle ressemble tellement à un personnage de dessin animé, lorsqu'elle fait cette tête, que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ; c'est plus fort que moi. Sans le savoir, mes amis viennent tous de me remonter le moral dans un moment où j'avoue volontiers en avoir besoin. Depuis ce matin, les mauvaises nouvelles s'enchaînent à une vitesse affolante. Et dire que cela fait seulement un peu plus de deux heures que je suis levé !

- Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait qu'on aille attendre le prochain cours devant la salle ?, demandè-je pour changer de sujet.

En effet, ne pouvant deviner qu'il ferait ce temps-là - et n'ayant surtout pas eu le temps d'y penser -, je n'ai rien pris d'autre qu'un pull et j'ai froid. Si l'on ajoute à ça le fait que le bruit ambiant me tape sur le système, je préfèrerais me trouver n'importe où, tant que ce n'est pas ici.

- D'accord, répond Sakura. De toute manière, je commence à avoir froid, moi.

Nos deux amis acquiescent à leur tour et nous partons tous ensemble jusqu'au couloir du deuxième étage, celui où se déroulera le cours suivant.

À peine la porte du bâtiment poussée que nous sentons une vague de chaleur nous submerger. Mes doigts gelés se réchauffent instantanément et je me délecte de voir que c'est beaucoup plus calme ici. La contrepartie de ce bienfait ne se fait cependant pas attendre. Lorsque nous avons enfin rejoint le deuxième étage, je me suis effectivement assis et, entouré par la chaleur du radiateur contre lequel je me suis adossé, j'ai aussitôt sombré dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. Les paroles de mes amis ne m'atteignent même plus et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir, sans avoir eu le temps d'essayer de m'en empêcher.

**[…]**

J'entends quelqu'un prononcer mon nom et sens que cette même personne me secoue gentiment. Peu à peu, mes sens me reviennent alors et je me rends compte que le silence ambiant de tout à l'heure n'est plus de mise. Force est de constater que, loin d'égaler celui de tout à l'heure dans la cour, ce brouhaha me force graduellement à revenir dans le monde réel. Je suppose que la pause doit être sur le point de se terminer et je me surprends moi-même pour avoir fini par m'endormir pour de bon. Je ne pensais pas être si fatigué. Finalement, j'ouvre difficilement les deux yeux, puis les referme aussitôt, d'abord ébloui par la luminosité du couloir.

- Kiba, m'apostrophe gentiment une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Shikamaru.

Mes pupilles s'habituant graduellement à la lumière ambiante, l'image de mon ami, accroupit à côté de moi et inquiet de mon état, m'apparaît petit à petit. Je pousse tout de même un petit grognement réprobateur pour avoir été réveillé de la sorte.

- Tu vas bien, Kiba ?, ajoute-t-il sans me laisser le temps de répondre à sa première injonction. Tu viens quand même de t'endormir dans le couloir.

Réalisant qu'il faudrait que je réponde à cette question, la dernière partie de moi qui aurait préféré se rendormir s'éveille enfin définitivement.

- Oui, oui, répondè-je avec une voix un peu pâteuse. Je suis fatigué parce que je fais de l'insomnie, ces temps-ci. Rien de très grave.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il en se relevant, l'air perplexe.

Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever, une aide que je ne refuse pas. En une seconde et sans effort, me voilà donc debout. Encore dans le brouillard, mais debout. Je n'entends donc que partiellement ce que disent nos deux amies, d'autant plus que je baille une nouvelle fois, ce qui me force à fermer les yeux. En les ouvrant, ce que j'aperçois a cependant l'effet d'un défibrillateur sur moi. Tout au bout du couloir, Gaara vient d'apparaître et il s'avance vers nous. Je suis pour le moment le seul à l'avoir remarqué et je me réjouis de savoir ce que sa présence implique. Forcément, son état de santé ne peut pas être pire que ce que nous nous étions risqués à imaginer ce matin. Hélas, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Sasuke m'a appris tout à l'heure. Ses mots résonnent encore dans ma tête.

_« Il paraît que ton pote a un sacré dossier. »_

Je ne veux toujours pas y croire, mais il faut tout de même que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne connais Gaara que depuis une grosse semaine seulement. En somme, je ne suis absolument pas capable de dire ce qu'il est, au final. D'autant plus qu'il ne parle jamais de lui, pour ne pas dire qu'il parle très peu tout court. Et pourtant, je n'arrive vraiment pas à imaginer que son absence n'est due qu'à son bon vouloir. Je veux croire qu'il n'est pas venu parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix et non pas parce qu'il a préféré rester chez lui, par pure fainéantise. Evidemment, mes sentiments à son égard ne sont certainement pas sans obscurcir mon jugement. Malheureusement, le savoir n'empêche rien.

Je vais être forcé de sortir de mes sombres pensées lorsque Gaara va nous rejoindre. Sakura, dans ses excès de bonne humeur habituels, s'agrippe à son cou en lui souhaitant un bon retour, ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu du tout. Sous la surprise, il a légèrement écarquillé les yeux et, comme Sakura ne semble pas décider à le lâcher, on remarque tous que ce contact le gêne plus qu'autre chose. Il ne bouge plus, comme figé, et ne sait pas où mettre ses bras.

- Tu devrais peut-être le laisser respirer, Sakura, fait remarquer Ino.

- Ah, réponds l'intéressée, oui. Pardon. Mais je suis contente de te voir ! Tu vas bien, au moins ?

- Tu aurais peut-être dû t'en inquiéter avant de lui sauter dessus, tu ne penses pas ?, demande à son tour Shikamaru.

Mauvaise joueuse, Sakura lui tire la langue, façon bien elle de reconnaître que notre petit génie a raison, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais.

- Non mais sérieusement, reprends Ino, tu vas bien, Gaara ? Nous nous sommes inquiétés de ne pas te voir, ce matin.

Le visage de Sabaku s'est tourné vers celui de Miss Yamanaka. Pour je ne sais quelles raisons, il la jaugea du regard un instant, puis consentit enfin à répondre.

- Excusez-moi. J'avais rendez-vous à l'hôpital.

Silence radio. La déclaration de Gaara a carrément jeté un froid sur tout le groupe. Personne n'ose poser la question à laquelle tout le monde voudrait pourtant une réponse.

- Pour quelles raisons ?, me risquè-je enfin à demander. Tu n'as rien de grave, au moins ?

Les deux yeux émeraude se plantent cette fois dans mes pupilles en fente. Je ne détourne pas le regard, quand bien même ces yeux là en particulier auraient plus d'une raison de me forcer à le faire.

- Je devais passer une radio pour mon crâne. Les médecins m'obligent à retourner les voir au moins deux fois encore avant d'être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires. Je ne pensais pas que mon absence vous inquiéterait.

- Et bien tu penses mal !, s'exclame Ino en s'approchant de lui. C'est normal de prévenir ses amis quand on s'absente ! En plus, si tu n'as rien de grave, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas nous le dire.

- Excusez-moi, répète-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas assez grave pour mériter des excuses ! Après tout, c'est pour toi qu'on s'inquiète. D'ailleurs, tu es tout trempé, tu vas choper la crève.

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Ino lève le bras et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Gaara pour les secouer. Ce geste, bien qu'innocent, semble ne pas plaire outre-mesure à Sabaku, puisqu'il recule sensiblement, faisant comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'aime pas les contacts physiques avec ses semblables. Au passage, je trouve très bizarre de voir que Gaara a les cheveux trempés. Certes, il pleut assez fort mais il est habillé de sa grande veste noire, - celle du jour de la rentrée - elle-même équipée d'une capuche. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un détail important, surtout que notre professeur vient d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir. Mon moral est légèrement remonté, en particulier parce que les rumeurs dont Sasuke m'a fait part ne se sont pas confirmées cette fois-ci. Evidemment, cela ne change rien au fait que Gaara puisse avoir un passé mouvementé mais cela me rassure au moins sur un point ou deux. Reste à savoir si cet élan de motivation sera suffisant pour affronter les cours qui n'attendent que nous…

**[…]**

Le reste de la journée est passée relativement vite. La pluie ne s'est pas arrêtée de tomber et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me reposer mais au moins, mes amis ont réussi à me changer les idées. Le repas a en effet été très mouvementé et les quelques heures d'études de l'après-midi nous ont permis d'achever tous nos devoirs pour la semaine suivante. En gros, nous avons maintenant droit à un week-end tranquille ! Et pour le commencer en beauté, samedi, nous allons tous aller chez Gaara. D'après le jeune homme, Temari et Kankurô ont effectivement accueilli notre proposition d'aide avec le sourire et tout le monde a décidé de s'y retrouver vers une heure de l'après-midi.

Quant à moi… mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes. J'ai la fâcheuse impression de n'agir et de ne penser qu'en fonction de lui, ces temps-ci. Le masque d'indifférence que je me force à garder doit y être pour quelque chose puisque je fais tout pour museler mes réactions. Ceux qui affirment que l'amour est une certaine forme de dépendance ont raison, dans le fond. Cependant, peu d'entre eux comprennent ce que je peux ressentir. Je suis vraiment partagé entre la bien-être que je ressens en sa présence et… le reste. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit plus que mon ami mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher une petite once de jalousie pointer le bout de son nez lorsque les autres s'en approchent de trop près. L'exemple le plus flagrant est celui de Sakura lorsqu'elle s'est jetée à son cou. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne le touche pas quand même.

Pff… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait si Gaara sortait avec quelqu'un. Pour le coup, je suis content de le savoir si renfermé. Bon, trêve de bavardage, passons à ce fameux samedi.

**Samedi 13 septembre**

Quelqu'un tape à la porte. Affirmant à Hana que c'est pour moi, je lui dis de ne pas s'en occuper. Elle acquiesce et me regarde quitter le salon où nous étions tous les deux, son éternelle tasse de café dans les mains. Sans surprise, j'ouvre la porte et accueille mes trois amis : Ino, Sakura, et Shikamaru.

- N'enlevez pas vos affaires, conseillè-je. Je vais chercher les miennes et on part tout de suite. Vous pouvez m'attendre dans le salon.

Sakura et Ino hochent la tête, puis partent rejoindre ma sœur, suivies de près par Shikamaru. Ils en sont encore aux salutations lorsque j'atteins ma chambre, au premier étage. Je fonce jusqu'à mon placard et y attrape un pull - au cas où il se mettrait à faire froid plus tard -, récupère ensuite mon portable, jusqu'alors en charge, puis pénètre à mon tour dans la pièce du rez-de-chaussée. Alors que mes amis repartent déjà tous vers la porte d'entrée, je me tourne vers ma sœur pour lui donner les derniers détails de la sortie.

- Je ne sais pas quand je rentre alors ne m'attends pas. Je te téléphone dès que j'en sais plus.

- Pas de problème, me fait-elle sans quitter des yeux le journal qu'elle lit. Amusez-vous bien, surtout !

Je la gratifie d'un grand sourire éclatant et lui souhaite une bonne journée, avant de rejoindre mes amis, déjà tous à l'extérieur. Etant le seul à connaître la rue dans laquelle vit Gaara, je prends la tête du groupe et nous partons, dans une ambiance festive. Avoir remplacé notre sortie au centre commercial par un après-midi chez la famille Sabaku présente deux avantages certains. Premièrement, et tout le monde sera d'accord sur ce point, cela nous permet de voir Gaara. Deuxièmement, et cette fois cela me concerne plus que les autres, Akamaru a pu nous accompagner et je n'ai donc pas été obligé d'abandonner mon fidèle canin, tout joyeux de sortir se promener en la compagnie de miss Yamanaka.

Je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à retenir un sourire en songeant à cette manière d'appeler Ino. Cela remonte à loin, maintenant, mais ce surnom - qu'elle m'interdit d'utiliser, raison pour laquelle je ne fais que le penser - est venu naturellement le jour où j'ai découvert sa « petite » maison pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris pourquoi Ino ne regardait pas toujours le prix d'un objet avant de dépenser. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là. Les fois où elle a payé sa tournée dans le petit café où nous aimons nous rendre après les cours sont trop nombreuses pour être dénombrées. Nous lui avons souvent fait comprendre qu'elle n'y était pas obligée, ce à quoi elle répondait à chaque fois : « Mes parents sont riches, autant que ça serve ! ». Depuis ces jours-là, j'ai compris que l'argent ne lui monterait jamais la tête, ce qui est un détail très appréciable.

Un aboiement me fait sortir de mes pensées et je jette un œil en arrière pour apercevoir Ino, justement, en train de taquiner mon chien. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et répond volontiers aux provocations en donnant de gentils coups de tête à mon amie. Malgré moi, je souris devant ce spectacle. Peut-être que penser ce genre de choses à mon âge est stupide mais je sais au moins que si je ne pouvais plus m'occuper de lui, Akamaru aurait quelqu'un sur lequel compter.

- Tu as l'air en meilleure forme, aujourd'hui, Kiba, me fait remarquer Shikamaru, juste à ma droite. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec ce sourire niais, ajoute-t-il avec un ton amusé.

- Hey !, m'outrè-je. Merci, ça fait drôlement plaisir… !

- De rien.

- En fait, expliquè-je, j'ai relativement bien dormi cette nuit et il n'y a rien qui pourrait me saper le moral !

- On verra si tu dis toujours la même chose après plusieurs heures de travail !

- Et regardez qui parle !, m'emportè-je à mon tour, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je sais… , dit-il dans un soupir. J'espère que je ne vais pas en venir à regretter de m'être proposé.

Je ne peux retenir le ricanement sarcastique qui s'échappe de ma gorge. Après tout, même s'il s'exprime en ces termes, je suis certain que Shikamaru n'en pense pas un mot. Il serait venu, quand bien même il aurait dû se lever à l'aurore. En revanche, ce qui me dérange plus… c'est sa remarque sur mon « sourire niais ». Il a donc remarqué que quelque chose est différent, même s'il ne comprend pas encore à quel point il a raison. De plus, s'il est capable de le deviner, les filles l'ont peut-être déjà relevé, elles aussi. Je me rends enfin compte que, si mes réactions sont bonnes et trompent mon monde, elles manquent tout de même de naturel… Le savoir ne changera cependant pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour garder ce sourire niais, moi !

Le temps d'en arriver à cette conclusion, nous sommes arrivés au carrefour indiqué et je fais bifurquer tout le monde sur la gauche, ce qu'ils auraient fait sans moi puisque Gaara nous attend déjà, adossé à un petit muret.

- On est en retard ?, s'informe Shikamaru en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

- C'est moi qui suis en avance, se contente de répondre notre ami.

À la suite du petit génie, nous nous succédons tous pour saluer Gaara comme il se doit. Idiotement, je me réjouis de voir que le contact de nos mains me laisse indifférent, comme pour n'importe quelle autre personne.

… Et je me trouve affreusement stupide pour avoir osé pensé ça. Bref ! Passons.

- On y va ?, demande Sakura. Je suis curieuse de voir où tu habites.

Je ne le dis pas mais il va de soit que moi aussi. Et je n'ai même pas honte. Je repousserai mon traitement contre la curiosité que je me suis auto-prescrit il y a quelques temps à une prochaine fois.

- Ne vous attendez pas à un palace, annonce Gaara en prenant la direction des opérations.

La deuxième partie du voyage va se passer dans la même ambiance que la première, c'est-à-dire que plusieurs éclats de rire vont se faire entendre, souvent accompagnés par les jappements d'Akamaru. Contrairement à hier, cette journée s'annonce sympathique. Je me suis levé du bon pied, il faut croire. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous atteignons la maison de la famille Sabaku peu de temps après. D'architecture plus ou moins similaire à la mienne, c'est une demeure modeste avec un étage et un rez-de-chaussée. Rien de bien originale mais agréable à vivre, en somme. Ce qui attire mon regard, plus que le bâtiment, se trouve en fait devant la maison. Dans la petite cour, les deux aînés de Gaara sont en effet affairés avec différents papiers que je devine être les plans de montage des gros meubles de la maison. En entendant le raffut qui nous suit depuis chez moi, Kankurô et Temari se tourne dans notre direction. Si la blonde plantureuse ne se contente que d'un sourire à notre attention, son frère nous adresse de grands signes de la main pour nous accueillir.

- Nous ne vous avons pas attendu pour commencer à sortir quelques petits trucs, affirme-t-il lorsque nous sommes assez proches pour qu'il puisse être entendu sans élever la voix. Encore merci à tous pour vous être dévoués ! Vraiment, ça fait plaisir de savoir Gaara si bien entouré.

Le grand sourire de Kankurô nous laisse supposer que ces mots sortent du fond du cœur. Il a l'air vraiment ravi, en tout point. Au contraire, Gaara est dans un état qui, chez lui, doit convenir à de la gêne. Cela dit, je ne fais que supposer, car il n'est pas vraiment très expressif. En fait, la seule chose qui me permette d'affirmer ça, c'est le visage de Gaara. En effet, ses yeux ne se posent plus sur le monde qui l'entoure avec la même vision neutre qu'à l'accoutumé. Au contraire, il a le regard fuyant et évite consciencieusement de nous regarder, que ce soit moi comme n'importe quel autre personne. De plus, être ainsi le centre d'intérêt ne doit pas être la même chose que ce à quoi il est habitué. Ici, ce ne sont pas des inconnus mais des proches ou amis qui le dévisagent. J'espère pouvoir imaginer que notre avis sur sa personne a un minimum d'intérêt pour lui.

Kankurô soulage alors involontairement son petit frère, attirant notre attention en laissant s'échapper un long bruit indescriptible cependant même qu'il s'étire. Et là, même si je me sens un peu mal en m'en rendant compte, mon regard a été attiré sur le tee-shirt qui se soulevait. En réalité, Kankurô étirant ses bras vers le ciel, son haut est remonté un peu, dévoilant une partie de son abdomen. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est bien fait, le bougre. Enfin, c'est probablement le seul point en commun à tous les membres de la fratrie des Sabaku. Ce pensant, mon regard dévie sur l'ainé de la famille et je remarque effectivement ce qui m'était déjà apparu à l'hôpital. En somme, on pourrait affirmer sans effort que les courbes généreuses que son débardeur moulant laissent deviner achèveraient n'importe quel homme… sauf moi. Moi, au contraire - et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'effraie le plus - , c'est sur Gaara que mes yeux s'attardent. Si Kankurô n'a en effet rien à lui envier sur le plan musculature - bien qu'il soit tout de même moins costaud - , le visage de cadet des Sabaku est le seul à me torturer les nuits. À mon grand malheur, ce ne sont donc pas les seins ou le visage de Temari qui hantent mon sommeil. Je le reconnais : Gaara est quand même drôlement beau.

Argh ! Et dire que j'ai osé penser ça ! Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge mais si me jeter d'un pont pouvait faire disparaître ces pensées obscènes, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Regardez le pervers que je suis, à fantasmer sur le corps d'un autre homme ! Ma nausée commence déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé… ! Si ça continue à empirer en crescendo de la sorte, je ne vais pas être capable de le cacher et…

- On, commence, alors ?, demande Kankurô, m'arrachant à mes noires pensées.

Il ne le sait pas mais il vient de me sauver la mise en forçant mon inconscient à rester là où il est censé rester aujourd'hui : loin. Me concentrer sur ces travaux est ce que je peux faire de mieux pour le moment.

- Bien sûr !, répondè-je avec un entrain feint. Il y a des trucs à faire en priorité ?

Kankurô jette un regard d'ensemble sur les choses qui l'entoure dans la petite cour avant de me répondre.

- Il faudrait monter ces meubles là, dit-il en pointant des morceaux de bois qui ne ressemblent pour le moment à rien. Je propose que les hommes commencent à monter les meubles pendant que les merveilleuses jeunes femmes que vous êtes s'occupent de la décoration et des meubles pas trop lourd.

- Laissez-moi faire !, s'écrie Sakura, toute excitée de la mission qu'on lui laisse.

Etrange… J'aurais pensé qu'Ino, et peut-être même Temari, aurait lancé une remarque acide dans le style à « N'exagère pas trop », en réponse aux compliments que Kankurô. Est-ce que miss Yamanaka est fatiguée ? Ou alors elle se tient bien parce qu'elle ne les connait pas beaucoup…

- Avant de commencer, vous voudriez peut-être boire quelque chose ?, demande Temari, se comportant comme une hôte digne de ce nom.

Mes trois amis et moi nous concertons du regard, puis Shikamaru répond pour nous tous.

- Non merci. Par contre, ajoute-t-il de sa propre initiative, il serait plus poli de saluer vos parents avant de débuter. Est-ce qu'ils sont ici ? Je ne veux pas passer pour un rustre mal élevé : ma mère me tuerait si elle l'apprenait.

Les aînés de la famille semblent surpris de la question et jettent un regard à leur petit frère. Lequel soutient l'étude approfondie dont il fait l'objet mais ne dit mot. Comprenant ce que cela veux dire, Kankurô se concentre à nouveau sur Shikamaru.

- Gaara ne vous a pas dit, hein ?, demande-t-il, par pure politesse. Nos parents sont morts il y a plusieurs années. Temari est notre tutrice légale.

Silence. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensent les autres mais cette révélation force ma mémoire à fouiller mes souvenirs à la vitesse de la lumière, essayant de chercher quelque chose dans les mots de Gaara qui aurait laissé supposer le contraire. Or je me rends compte qu'il n'existe rien de tel… Gaara a toujours soigneusement évité le sujet, parlant de « famille » et de « frère et sœur » sans jamais mentionner de parents.

Alors… Sabaku est comme moi ? Si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique, c'en serait presque drôle.

- Je… je suis désolé, articule enfin le petit génie.

- Ce n'est pas grave !, s'exclame Kankurô avec le sourire. On s'y est fait et même si elle est parfois tyrannique, Temari s'est bien occupée de nous quand elle a eut le choix de le faire ou non.

- Oh, tais-toi donc !, ordonne l'intéressée. Si je ne te boostais pas un peu, tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'une loque !

Yaouch ! Ça doit faire mal. Enfin, comme au sein de notre groupe, cette remarque semble passer pour une boutade car Kankurô sourit de plus belle.

- On peut y aller, maintenant ?, insiste-t-il.

Puisque la famille ne semble pas vraiment avoir été blessée par la bévue de Shikamaru, nous acquiesçons tous en chœur et le travail commence. Après tout, je suis le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que veut dire Kankurô. Voir des têtes déconfites devant nous à chaque fois que l'on affirme avoir perdu nos parents est lassant, surtout lorsque nous avons réussi à faire notre deuil. Passons donc à ce pour quoi nous sommes venus : les meubles !

**[…]**

Cela fait déjà une bonne partie de l'après-midi que nous avons débuté les opérations. À sept, les choses avancent vite et nous en presque terminé. Je ne veux pas nous lancer de fleurs mais sans notre aide, ils étaient bons pour y passer toute la journée de demain. En ce moment, je suis occupé à monter l'un des derniers meubles restant, avec l'aide de Kankurô, dans le capharnaüm du salon. Jusque là, j'avais tout fait pour ne pas être seul en présence du jeune homme, souhaitant éviter de revivre le « problème » de tout à l'heure. Hélas, je n'avais aucune raison de refuser cette fois-ci, ce qui amène à ma position délicate. Aussi, je préfère concentrer toute mon attention sur les différentes pièces du meuble, ne regardant jamais mon interlocuteur. Tout du moins, jusque maintenant, ça marchait comme ça. À la première bonne occasion, je vais moi-même rompre mes résolutions, trop curieux pour ne pas le faire.

- Kiba ?, m'interpelle le frère de Gaara.

Sa voix s'est faite sur un ton qui laisse supposer que quelque chose d'important va suivre. Ne pouvant me retenir, je tourne la tête par réflexe et aperçoit un Kankurô plus sérieux que jamais. Il n'attend pas ma réponse avant de poursuivre.

- Je voulais… te remercier.

- Pourquoi donc ?, demandè-je, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Pour Gaara. Je suis certain que les trois quarts du lycée au moins le prenne pour un barge. Je ne le lui reproche pas mais son manque d'expression et son physique peu avenant ont tendance à l'exclure des gens de son âge, je le sais. Or tu es passé outre.

Quel grand frère soucieux… On dirait Hana, lorsqu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Les similitudes entre les familles Inuzuka et Sabaku s'accumulent.

- Je ne peux juger personne sur ça, répondè-je sincèrement. Je suis moi-même un cas à part, physiquement. En plus, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir agi de la sorte. Shikamaru, Ino et Sakura l'apprécient aussi.

- C'est différent, rétorque-t-il aussitôt, provoquant chez moi un haut-le-cœur.

- En… en quoi ?, parviens-je à demander malgré tout.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Gaara ne parle pas beaucoup. Avec vous comme avec nous, c'est la même chose. Cependant, en essayant de lui arracher les vers du nez, c'est ton prénom qui est revenu dans la conversation. Plusieurs fois.

Tout mon monde s'écroule une nouvelle fois. Kankurô n'a pas le droit de me dire ça, pas maintenant… Apprendre que Gaara apprécie la personne que je suis de manière suffisante pour que son frère le remarque n'est pas sans rouvrir la plaie béante que mon cœur tente de cicatriser depuis presque une semaine.

- Ça n'a peut-être pas d'importance pour toi, enchaîne-t-il sans se rendre compte de mon état - mon visage égalerait presque celui de Gaara lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer de l'indifférence, maintenant - , mais en tant que frère, je me rends compte à quel point il peut se sentir à l'aise avec vous.

Mon cœur accélère ses battements et ma respiration se fait plus difficile, par peur d'entendre ce qui va suivre. Pourtant, trop curieux, je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Un jour, j'ai même réussi à lui arracher un, je cite : « Un jeune homme de ma classe m'a invité à me joindre à son groupe pour midi. C'était… amusant. ». Je pense qu'il vous est redevable pour l'avoir accepté aussi facilement et pour ne pas lui tenir rigueur de ses réactions parfois bizarres. Ce n'était pas très flagrant mais j'aurais juré que votre visite à l'hôpital avait eu une incidence sur son moral, par exemple. Il était tout simplement agréablement surpris de voir que vous vous soyez déplacés pour lui.

Je ne dis rien. Si j'ouvre la bouche, ma voix va trahir les sanglots que je retiens, j'en suis certain. Savoir que mes actions, mes paroles et mes gestes ont contribué à rendre celui que j'aime - cette description sonne toujours étrangement, je trouve - heureux balayent tous mes doutes ; et dire que j'avais osé souhaité ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole… ! Quel égoïste ! Les seules choses que je regrette sont ces pensées, à présent. Kankurô me fixant toujours avec la même insistance, je décrispe ma mâchoire. Seulement, ce n'est pas de ma gorge que viennent les sons que j'entends et j'en remercie tous les Dieux qui peuvent m'entendre.

- Kankurô ! Kiba !, s'écrie Temari en passant l'embrasure de la porte du salon. Nous faisons une pause goûter. Vous vous joignez à nous ? Même les flemmards que vous êtes méritent ça, dit-elle avec le sourire.

- On arrive, lui réponds son frère.

Sans en dire plus, elle quitte la salle, laissant à Kankurô tout le loisir de revenir sur le sujet dont nous discutions.

- Allons-y, alors !, s'exclame-t-il pour nous deux, avant de se tourner une dernière fois sur moi. Excuse-moi si mes propos t'ont paru brusques mais je voulais vraiment te remercier. Tes amis et toi formez une bande de joyeux gais lurons et je suis vraiment content que vous soyez les amis de Gaara. Evidemment, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, que ce soit pour moi ou pour lui, si jamais vous veniez à être en conflit. On va juste dire que suis satisfait de la situation pour ce moment et le futur nous réservera ce qu'il voudra bien !

Un sourire éclatant, sincère, prend possession de son visage.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, conclus-je d'une voix trop rauque pour avoir contenu trop d'émotions.

Kankurô quitte la salle à son tour et je prétexte avoir un quelque chose à ranger pour rester seul. J'ai besoin de me remettre de mes émotions avant de me présenter à tout le monde. Ce qui vient de m'avouer le frère de Sabaku aurait difficilement pu me torturer plus. La personne que j'aime m'aime aussi, à sa manière. Je n'exagérerais même pas en traduisant les propos de Kankurô de cette manière. Il… me faut le temps pour apaiser les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Voilà pourquoi je ne rejoins le groupe qu'une petite minute plus tard, apercevant au passage un Akamaru endormi dans le couloir. Nos activités n'ont pas dû intéresser l'animal et il en profite pour se reposer. Il a bien raison, va. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est dans une atmosphère joyeuse que je débarque, affichant un sourire feint qui me servira de carapace pour les minutes à venir.

**[…]**

Nous avons fini ! Quel superbe sentiment de satisfaction ! La maison ressemble en grande partie à quelque chose d'habitable et c'est avec une joie réelle que je m'affale sur le canapé que nous venons d'installer au salon. Les évènements avec Kankurô se sont déroulés il y a maintenant un couple d'heures et l'ardeur que j'ai mise à l'a tâche a peu à peu redirigée mon amertume vers des sentiments plus positifs. Malgré moi, mon ventre se met même à gargouiller dans un grognement qui ne manque à personne. Tout le monde rit, même Gaara, qui se contente toutefois de quelque chose à son niveau. Pour faire simple : il sourit.

- Ne vous moquez pas !, m'écriè-je alors que je ris moi aussi. Avec tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, il est normal d'avoir faim ! Je suis même exténué !

- J'avoue, dit Sakura une fois calmée. Pour une fois, tu ne me fais pas penser à un morfal.

Nouvel éclat de rire général.

- Pour vous remercier de vous être donné tant de mal, je vous invite à diner, affirme Temari. Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir ? Je ne suis pas un cordon bleu mais je me débrouille.

Même si la bienséance voudrait qu'on refuse une si généreuse offre, mon cerveau m'en empêche, allant jusqu'à me dicter l'extrême opposé.

- Nous ne sommes pas bien compliqués, tu sais. Nous avions même prévu de manger dans un fast-food, aujourd'hui.

- Un fast-food ?, répète Kankurô, surpris.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Si c'est ce qui vous ferait vraiment plaisir, je peux aller en chercher un.

Devant cette proposition pourtant très alléchante, mon cerveau reprend le contrôle sur mon estomac. Je m'apprête à répondre quand Sakura me devance.

- On ne peux pas vous demander de payer pour sept personnes, même si je suis certaine que tu es sincère en te proposant.

- Oh ! Ne faites pas vos timides ! J'essayais de vous arnaquer, en plus. Imaginez une seconde que je sois obligé de vous payer votre journée de travail à l'heure : je serais ruiné !

Son ton faussement outré me fait sourire mais je ne change pas d'avis sur la question, pas plus que mes amis.

- On ne l'a pas fait pour l'argent, déclare Shikamaru.

- Mais c'est quoi, ces jeunes ingrats ?! Donnez-moi vos commandes et dites merci, point à la ligne !

- Laissez-le faire, interviens Ino, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait finir par se vexer.

- Exactement !, s'exclame Kankurô. Ecoute la petite dame au premier rang !

Cette remarque achève ma mauvaise humeur pour de bon et, les uns après les autres, nous acceptons enfin l'idée. Me rappelant cependant que j'avais promis Hana de la prévenir, je décide de l'appeler. Non, même mieux : je vais faire un rapide crochet jusque chez moi et en profiter pour récupérer de la nourriture pour Akamaru. Le pauvre ne va pas nous regarder manger ! J'explique mes intentions à mes amis et m'apprête à quitte la table lorsque la voix de Gaara m'interromps.

- C'est inutile, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi donc ?, demandè-je, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui est censé être inutile.

- J'ai pensé à acheter quelque chose pour Akamaru, ce matin, quand j'ai su que tu venais avec lui.

- Ah… Je… Merci beaucoup ! Toi, tu es vraiment un ami en or !, m'emportè-je en en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

Cette fois, je jurerais que mon sourire niais est de retour. Mon humeur est remontée en flèche et ça n'est en rien dû à l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Non, dans l'immédiat, je suis simplement heureux d'avoir passé un après-midi parmi des personnes que je considère comme mes vrais amis, des personnes qui me le rendent bien et avec lesquelles je me sens vraiment bien. Je vous le demande : que me faudrait-il de plus, là, tout de suite ?

**Fin du septième chapitre !**

Voilààààà ! Le septième chapitre est bouclé.

Je ne vais pas faire dans l'originalité (pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne, hein ? =P) et vous demandez votre avis sur ce chapitre. Il aura été plus long que la plupart de ceux que j'ai fait et Gaara n'y est finalement pas tant apparu que ça. En plus, je commence enfin à lever le voile sur le passé de Gaara et sur sa vie de maintenant.

Reste à savoir si vous serez comme Kiba ou si vous prendrez pour argent comptant toutes les rumeurs qui tournent autour de notre rouquin adoré =D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'essayerai d'en tenir compte pour la suite ! Etant donné que je sais déjà ce qui devrait se passer dans le chapitre suivant, je peux essayer de vous pondre ça dans une limite de temps raisonnable, comme ça a été le cas ici =D

À la prochaine !


	8. Le destin s'amuse

… Hum hum.

Je suppose que des excuses ne suffiront plus, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je tiens quand même à vous en faire. J'ai été durant ces vacances quasi dans l'incapacité d'atteindre mon ordinateur et je suis désolé de vous avoir fait tant poireauter. De plus, je viens de me rendre compte que 37h de cours par semaine, c'était beaucoup, et j'éprouve le plus grand mal à écrire beaucoup par jour. J'espère que vous êtes tout de même au rendez-vous. Sinon, tant pis pour moi, je l'aurais cherché.

Encore une fois, j'en profite pour remercier les revieweurs (anonymes ou pas) et vous affirment que vos reviews sont un véritable rayon de soleil dans mes journées. Surtout que là, je les lirais à mon retour des cours, alors ce sera d'autant plus génial ! Lol.

Allez, je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre. Lecture, maintenant =D

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

_**Le destin s'amuse.**_

**Dimanche 14 septembre**

Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. Je reviens tout juste de la promenade quotidienne d'Akamaru et suis allongé sur mon lit, visage tourné vers un plafond où mon regard a fait un étrange blocage sur ce qui ne doit être rien de plus qu'une petite tache. Les mains jointes de manière à ce que ma tête puisse être posée dessus, je réfléchis à tout ce qui s'est déroulé hier. Ce samedi… a été riche d'enseignements. En effet, si je me suis efforcé de relayer tout un tas d'informations au second plan le temps de ma visite chez les Sabaku, lesdites informations m'ont sauté au visage aussitôt que j'ai remis un pied chez moi. En revanche, et contrairement à ce à quoi je me suis habitué ces derniers temps, ces pensées ne me torturent pas comme elles auraient pu le faire il y a une semaine. Au contraire.

… Ce que m'a dit Kankurô… Comment faut-il que je le prenne ? Gaara me considère différemment que Shikamaru, Sakura, ou encore Ino ? Je ne prends pas trop de risque en résumant la chose de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Non, en fait, la véritable question est : jusqu'à quel point suis-je différent à ses yeux ? Est-ce que, par le plus grand des miracles, il serait possible que mes sentiments contre-natures soient partagés ? Une boule de stress commence à se faire sentir dans mon estomac alors que ces pensées me traversent. Et si…

Non. Il ne faut pas que je pense de cette manière. J'extrapole complètement ce qu'a pu dire Kankurô pour comprendre seulement ce que j'ai envie de comprendre. Il y a une chance sur un million pour que les paroles de Gaara rapportées par son frère s'expliquent de la sorte. De plus, même si mon ami en était vraiment venu à m'aimer… qu'est-ce que je ferais de ce constat ? Je ne suis toujours pas prêt à vivre une relation avec un autre homme. Il m'a déjà fallu toute une semaine complète pour arriver à accepter l'idée que je sois gay. En réalité, pour être totalement franc avec moi-même, le moment où je bloque le plus est toujours le même : celui de l'acte sexuel en lui-même. Oser l'imaginer provoque toujours chez moi la même révulsion, suivi d'un frisson qui parcourt toute mon échine. Seulement… qui donc imagine aujourd'hui un couple sans relation de ce genre ? Je suis certain que même Gaara y pense ; c'est une question d'hormone, point à la ligne.

Enfin, je divague, puisque m'énerver contre des hormones ne va pas beaucoup m'avancer. Puis le problème n'est pas là, il en même très loin. Pour le moment, je dois tout faire pour ne pas laisser grandir l'espoir fou que Gaara ressentirait pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui. Ce ne serait qu'imaginer le scénario idéal d'un monde parfait, alors que je sais pertinemment que la réalité est souvent tout autre.

L'une de mes mains quitte l'arrière de mon crâne et je la tends devant moi. Je m'amuse à fermer le poing puis à l'ouvrir plusieurs fois de suite, comme si j'essayais d'attraper quelque chose d'inaccessible, puis le repose le long de mon corps. Je soupire sans ménagement avant de voir une bouille que je reconnais se poser sur mon lit. Akamaru - qui m'a bien évidemment suivi jusque dans ma chambre - me regarde me morfondre et je jurerais qu'il comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Sa petite - manière de parler, vu la taille de la bête - tête me fait sourire et je décide de me relever pour finir en position assise sur le lit. Je lui gratte énergiquement la tête en affichant un grand sourire. Content de voir que je parais en meilleure forme, il aboie et sort la langue. Décidément, ce chien a vraiment le don pour apaiser mes peines. Sa seule présence est une énergie en soi.

Et pourtant, malgré cette présence, il demeure une question que je n'arrive vraiment pas à éclipser de mon crâne. Comment vais-je réagir en la présence de Gaara, maintenant que ces nouvelles informations sont imprimées dans mon crâne ? Faut-il que je cherche à comprendre les réelles raisons qui me hissent à cette « position spéciale » dans l'esprit de Gaara ? Ou alors faudrait-il que je… Oh ! Je ne sais pas, moi.

Tout ça… est franchement prise de tête.

**Vendredi 19 septembre**

Fioooou ! Cette semaine est passée drôlement vite ! Avec le recul, j'en suis venu à supposer que c'est une conséquence direct de mon état. Effectivement, je me sens fichtrement mieux. Les révélations de Kankurô ont en fait eu un effet aussi imprévu que bénéfique. Egoïstement, savoir que je suis en quelque sorte le « préféré » de Gaara me donne une pêche d'enfer. Pourtant, je suis arrivé à rester réaliste sur la situation et je n'ai pas imaginé une seule fois que mon ami puisse être réellement gay, ou tout simplement qu'il puisse m'aimer. En revanche, ce poste que j'occupe dans la vie de Sabaku me confère beaucoup de satisfaction.

Je suis un ami. Rien de plus. Et le mieux dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'en veux pas davantage. Faire parti de son entourage proche me suffit.

Bon, je le reconnais : depuis ce week-end, je me suis pleinement rendu compte du fait que Gaara ne me laisse pas indifférent, et ce même physiquement. Cela dit, ce constat ne me suffit pas. Mes dernières réticences face à mon homosexualité subsistent toujours. Au point où j'en suis, j'avoue que c'est assez stupide mais je ne ressens même pas l'envie d'en avoir plus. Ce qui m'amène à une conclusion évidente : je suis taré ! Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Il serait complètement idiot de me ruiner le moral alors que je ne me suis pas senti d'aussi bonne humeur depuis des lustres ! Même les cours m'ont paru moins longs, cette semaine. De plus, Gaara est maintenant bien incorporé à notre groupe et il commence doucement à s'habituer à nos manières d'être. En bref : tout va bien !

Pour preuve, ce vendredi, il a appris de ses erreurs et a eu la bonne initiative de nous prévenir qu'il ne serait pas là durant les premières heures de la matinée, et ce pour les mêmes raisons que la semaine précédente.

L'heure de la pause ayant d'ailleurs sonnée, notre quatuor attend patiemment de le voir arriver. Inutile de préciser que l'ambiance est survoltée, l'enthousiasme de notre amie aux cheveux roses ayant déteint sur les trois restants. Tout du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce que nous abordions le sujet des devoirs.

- Ce prof' de math' veut notre mort !, s'exclame Sakura en poussant un long soupir. J'ai jeté un œil au D.M. qu'il nous a donné et il risque d'y en avoir pour des heures… !

- Parle pour toi, rétorque Shikamaru sur un ton désinvolte, en baillant. Moi, je vais nous achever a en une heure maximum.

En réponse à cette remarque, la mine désespérée de Sakura s'intensifie aussitôt mais elle n'ajoute rien. Nier ce qui paraît évident à tout le monde serait une preuve de mauvaise foie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu es trop intelligent, ajoute-t-elle après quelques petites secondes de silence. En fait, c'en est même arrivé à un point où c'est cruel pour nous.

Cette remarque me fait sourire, même si je partage plus ou moins ce point du vue. Et si je dis « plus ou moins » seulement, c'est parce que je pense tout de suite aux avantages qu'on peut retirer cette situation, nous, les pauvres êtres humains du commun du mortel.

- Et si tu nous donnais quelques tuyaux pour contrebalancer ce malheur ?, demandè-je avec une petite voix innocente.

- Il va de soi qu'il accepte, enchaîne immédiatement Ino. Il nous aime trop pour ne pas nous faire profiter de quelque chose que Dame Nature lui a gracieusement offert. Il est même persuadé qu'on lui a fait ce cadeau dans le seul et unique but de nous aider. N'est-ce pas, Shikamaru ?

Si le ton mielleux de miss Yamanaka laisse comprendre que l'on a plus à faire avec une menace qu'une véritable question, le petit génie ne se démonte pas et garde son air détaché - celui des jours de grande fatigue, pour tout dire -. Aussi, il ne semble pas comprendre qu'il est en danger de mort lorsqu'il répond, ce qui me force malgré moi à ricaner bêtement dans mon coin.

- Si vous avez suffisamment de motivation pour vous pencher dessus tout à l'heure, annonce-t-il, je n'ai rien contre.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Ino affiche un large sourire et s'apprête à aborder un autre sujet lorsque, d'un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, un éclat de voix force tout notre groupe à arrêter ses occupations. Mon visage tourné de quatre-vingt dix degrés vers la gauche, j'aperçois alors une jeune demoiselle - de notre âge environ - qui rejoint avec enthousiasme l'une des ses amies que je sais être dans notre classe. Au vu de son degré d'excitation, je peux d'ailleurs affirmer sans me tromper qu'elle a quelque chose de très palpitant à raconter. Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas du genre à espionner les conversations des autres, d'autant plus lorsqu'elles proviennent de ce genre d'individus. Cette fille est effectivement le genre à ne se nourrir que de ragots et petits potins sur tout le monde, amis ou pas. Ces précieuses petites informations en tête, elle rejoindra alors son petit club de commères et, ensemble, elles cracheront sur le dos de tous les malheureux qui auront vu leur vie observée à la loupe.

Ces pensées étant pourtant parfaitement sincères, je me fige à la moitié de mon demi-tour. Parmi le flot ininterrompu de paroles qui parviennent jusque moi, certains mots ont en effet retenu toute mon attention.

- … bagarre à l'étage inférieur ! Ça se passe entre les gros caïds du lycée et le rouquin bizarre de ta classe ! Viens, on va…

Je n'écoute plus et enregistre rapidement les informations que je viens d'entendre. Gaara est… en train de se battre ? Encore en train de réfléchir au pourcentage de probabilité pour que ce soit vraiment notre ami qui cause tant d'agitation, je ne suis pas le premier à réagir. En effet, Ino en est arrivée à la même conclusion que moi - même si c'est avec quelques secondes d'avance - et s'élance comme une furie à travers le couloir en direction de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage inférieur. Par pur réflexe, je prends sa suite, pendant qu'un nœud se forme dans mon estomac. Gaara… ne peut pas être ce genre d'hommes, n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible qu'il soit celui que les professeurs ou encore les élèves imaginent. Après tout, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru et moi sommes les seuls à le connaître véritablement, non ? Et puis Kankurô… Le discours qu'il m'a tenu samedi dernier n'était pas un mensonge ! Ou alors suis-je juste celui qui ne veut pas croire à cette possibilité ?

Ce-pensant, je percute un peu violemment un élève qui se trouvait au milieu du chemin. Je m'excuse maladroitement et me prépare à repartir lorsque je l'entends commencer à râler et se plaindre. J'émerge alors et sort complètement de mes pensées. Mes yeux se posent alors sur toutes les personnes qui m'entourent et le constat que je fais me met hors de moi. Pratiquement tous autant qu'ils sont, les élèves se dirigent dans la même direction que moi, parfois avec un regard curieux, la plupart du temps avec un sourire aux lèvres. La nouvelle de l'altercation a dû se propager à tout l'étage très rapidement et personne ne veut manquer ce genre de distraction. Ils… s'amusent. Tandis que je me fais un sang d'encre et que je prie pour que cette histoire se termine bien, les autres considèrent cette situation comme un vulgaire divertissement. Je… les déteste.

Cette haine me donnant presque des ailes, je reprends ma course, faisant passer mon altruisme devant mon envie de faire un carnage. Pour Gaara comme pour moi, ce comportement est le meilleur à prendre et je me félicite pour avoir réussi à contenir mes pulsions. Comment se fait-il que personne ne réagisse comme il le faudrait ? Après tout, que ce soit Gaara ou un autre, quelqu'un est véritablement dans une situation délicate, d'autant plus si ceux qui l'ont pris en grippe sont bien les caïds du lycée. Ces gens-là sont incapables de réfléchir intelligemment et ne s'arrêteront qu'à condition d'avoir plus fort qu'eux en face. Oui, en cet instant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne réagit et, surtout, tout mon entourage me tape sur les nerfs.

Ma colère se trouve être très vite remplacée par de la peur lorsque, au fur et à mesure que j'approche du premier étage, des voix énervées se font de plus en plus fortes. Ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que je ne reconnais aucune voix comme étant celle de Gaara. Est-ce que l'adolescente de tout à l'heure m'a mal fait comprendre quelque chose ? Toujours aussi inquiet, je ne peux m'empêcher de dévaler les escaliers, allant même jusqu'à sauter les cinq dernières marches, risquant au passage de me faire mal. Quand, enfin, j'aperçois la scène de mes propres yeux, ma colère remonte.

Gaara est en effet au centre du problème. Cependant, il ne fait rien pour donner raison aux professeurs, au contraire. D'une main, il s'appuie sur le mur, l'autre étant occupé à masser une mâchoire endolorie. Sa lèvre est légèrement entrouverte et je soupçonne l'une des brutes en face de lui d'en être responsable. Car oui, comme l'a dit l'élève de tout à l'heure, ce sont bien les gros caïds du lycée qui s'en sont pris à mon ami. Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est pour cette raison que personne ne réagit, se contentant d'observer comment finira ce combat. Enfin… tous, sauf une.

À mon plus grand soulagement, les voix qui s'élevaient tout à l'heure sont en effet celles des grosses brutes, certes, mais aussi celle d'une jeune femme que je ne connais pas. Elle se tient entre Gaara et ses agresseurs, ordonnant - le ton sur lequel elle parle donne plus une impression d'ordre que de requête - qu'on laisse tranquille la victime de cette histoire. Pourtant, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, les gros durs du lycée ne se sentent même pas intimidés et rient à gorge déployée. Réalisant clairement qu'elle risque elle aussi de se faire frapper - qu'elle soit une femme ou non ne semble pas être une raison satisfaisante pour se retenir -, je me remets à courir.

- Si tu ne te pousses pas, nous t'arrangerons aussi le portrait, sale petite trainée.

Mes soupçons s'avèrent exact quand, en réponse à cette remarque, la jeune femme ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de mettre l'autre au défi d'agir, lui adressant pour cela un regard noir. Heureusement, Ino débarque juste au bon moment et l'effet de surprise qu'apporte son arrivée détourne l'attention des adolescents rebelles. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se remettre de leur émotion que je les rejoins à mon tour et nous sommes maintenant trois pour faire rempart au groupe des cinq caïds. À mon tour, je sers les poings et leur envoie un regard noir. Je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne pourrais pas les arrêter et que je risque moi aussi de me faire blesser mais… je ne peux me résoudre à faire comme les autres personnes aux alentours et attendre que Gaara ait été assez amoché pour que ses agresseurs ne se lassent. L'amour fait faire des choses stupides ? Oui, peut-être, et alors ?

Enfin, Shikamaru se poste juste à ma gauche, tandis que Sakura s'occupe de Gaara. Je l'entends lui demander comment il va. Voir affluer tout ce beau monde ne semble pas ennuyer le moins du monde les idiots en face de nous, puisqu'un large sourire s'affiche sur le visage de l'un d'eux. Heureusement, l'arrivée impromptue d'un professeur, probablement alerté par le capharnaüm ambiant, l'empêche de rétorquer. Ledit professeur a très vite compris de quoi il retourne ici et a eu tout aussi vite fait de nous séparer. Un peu à regret, les idiots qui n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que nous chercher des noises s'en vont donc peu de temps après, accompagnés par le professeur. En constatant que Gaara est blessé, il nous demande de l'amener nous-mêmes à l'infirmerie, pendant qu'il s'occupe de remettre ces imbéciles dans leur classe.

… La tension retombe enfin et mes muscles se décontractent. Maintenant qu'ils ont passé l'angle du couloir, je m'autorise enfin à me calmer. De plus, toutes les personnes curieuses qui étaient là se sont elles aussi dispersées et il ne reste maintenant que notre groupe, ainsi que la jeune fille qui nous a apportés une aide non négligeable.

- Je suis désolé.

Evidemment, celui qui vient de parler n'est autre que Gaara. À coup sûr, il s'en veut de nous avoir entraîné dans son « combat ». Son ton s'est fait si désolé et son regard si triste qu'il me donne envie de hurler que ce n'est pas sa faute. Même dans cette situation, il est si… singulier. Il se dégage de lui une aura si froide, comme s'il était l'être humain le plus horrible au monde. Ne comprend-t-il pas que Shikamaru, Ino, ou Sakura, ne demande qu'à l'aider ? Et moi, je… je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ça ! Au contraire, je n'ai jamais vu personne qui mérite autant d'être aidé que lui. Il ne demande rien à personne et ne cherche aucun moyen pour décharger ses peines sur les autres. Pour couronner le tout, il est même persuadé que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Si je n'avais pas peur de la manière dont cela serait interprété, je…

- De quoi t'excuses-tu ?, demande une voix qui me sort de mes pensées.

L'adolescente qui l'a défendue est celle qui vient de s'exprimer. Jusque là, la situation avait été très silencieuse, en partie parce que nous savions tous ce que répondrait Gaara à une telle question. En fait, je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne comprends pas bien la personne qu'est notre ami pour dégeler la situation. Intérieurement, je la remercie grandement.

- J'étais ici depuis le début, enchaîne-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, et tu n'y es pour rien. Ces gros idiots cherchaient un souffre-douleur et tu as eu le malheur d'avoir une tête qui ne leur revenait pas, voilà tout ! Ne cherche pas à faire de toi le seul fautif dans cette histoire !

… Merci. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à penser. Cette adolescente vient de me conforter dans l'idée que Gaara n'est pas le genre d'homme que les autres voient en lui. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait tant de bien de l'apprendre, d'ailleurs. Inconsciemment, je devais tout de même avoir des doutes, malgré ce que j'ai pu penser un peu plus tôt.

Alors que Gaara semble méditer les paroles de la jeune fille, Ino s'approche de lui et pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Réfléchis-y un peu, déclare-t-elle. Je suis certain que tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, comme le prétend cette demoiselle.

Notre ami ne trouve toujours rien à répondre. Au contraire, il va se contenter de baisser la tête pour ne plus avoir à soutenir nos regards. Une réaction qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose selon moi : il est impressionné, voir peut-être même ému, de constater à quel point l'amitié qui nous lie tous est forte. Il commence à comprendre ce que cela veut dire d'avoir des amis sur lesquels il peut compter. Tout du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai ; peut-être me trompè-je ?

Finalement, puisque la situation n'évolue plus, Sakura va se jeter à l'eau et forcer Gaara à relever la tête, d'une main douce et chaleureuse.

- Il faudrait que l'on t'amène à l'infirmerie, maintenant. Tu saignes un peu, au niveau de la lèvre.

Portant sa main gauche à ses lèvres, Gaara semble découvrir sa blessure à cet instant précis. Il relève les yeux vers Sakura.

- Je vais y aller seul, affirme-t-il. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Décidément, Gaara ne changera jamais. Croit-il sincèrement que rater le début du cours est une raison suffisante pour ne pas l'aider ? Un instant, j'en viens même à me demander s'il ne dit pas ça parce qu'il veut être seul. Chacun a le droit d'avoir besoin à un moment de solitude, ce que je suis complètement à même de comprendre, particulièrement ces temps-ci. Malgré tout… j'ai peur. Je viens de comprendre une chose : malgré ce qu'ont pu dire Sakura et l'autre adolescente, Gaara s'en veut atrocement d'avoir failli nous mettre en danger. Dans ses yeux, je lis même une certaine haine de lui-même. Encore une fois, je suis certain d'être le seul à pouvoir en dire autant. Pourrait-il avoir envie de s'éloigner de nous, dans le seul et unique but de nous « protéger » ? A-t-il donc l'habitude de vivre ce genre de scènes couramment ? Trop de questions, et pas assez de réponses…

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté dans mes pensées - une seconde, une minute ? - mais la première à briser le nouveau silence est encore et toujours la même jeune femme. Pour l'occasion, elle a même réussi à couper l'herbe sous le pied à nos deux amies.

- Je suis libre, moi !, s'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Je peux l'emmener !

Nos regards surpris convergent tous vers elle, témoignant à eux seuls de la bizarrerie que nous inspire cette idée.

- Inutile de protester, ajoute-t-elle rapidement. Ce n'est pas comme si je me forçais ! Combien de femmes tueraient pour accompagner un mec mignon à l'infirmerie ?

Cette remarque fait sourire Sakura et Ino de concert. Je me serais volontiers joint à elle si le sujet en question ne concernait pas un certain jeune homme. Cette réflexion a beau n'avoir eu aucun effet sur lui - comment est-ce possible, d'ailleurs ? -, elle a toutefois eu le mérite de titiller ma jalousie. Cette femme serait prête à lui faire du rentre-dedans dans la seconde qui suit et cette idée ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde. Certes, je ne pense pas que mon ami se laisserait faire mais… mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, déclare Gaara avec son calme habituel.

Je préfère ne rien ajouter. Il est évident que mon point de vue rejoint celui de Gaara, dans le seul et unique intérêt de me préserver. En soi, je n'ai juste pas envie d'ajouter la jalousie à la longue liste de sentiments à gérer ces temps-ci. Pourtant, si je veux maintenir mon masque et continuer à donner le change aux autres, je n'ai même pas le droit de réagir de la sorte et ma langue va se délier petit à petit.

- Tu devrais savoir que ça ne sert à rien d'insister, dis-je à Gaara. Cette jeune fille semble aussi têtue que nous ! En plus, si ce n'est pas elle, l'un de nous trois manquera les cours pour t'accompagner.

Suis-je le seul à trouver que ce que je viens de dire sonne horriblement faux ? En tout cas, la demoiselle hoche vigoureusement la tête pour confirmer ce que je viens de dire à son propos. Elle est amusante, dans son genre. Il y a un mois, le sourire que je viens de me coller au visage aurait sûrement été sincère.

… Décidément, je suis devenu si doué dans le contrôle de mes émotions que j'ai l'impression de ne faire que jouer un rôle. Je ne suis plus Kiba mais je me force à agir exactement comme si c'était toujours le cas. Heureusement, je tiens toujours bon. Finalement, ma situation n'a pas vraiment empiré depuis le premier jour et je ne vois aucune raison de perdre pied.

- Dis comme ça, enchaîne Sakura, cette idée paraît la meilleure. Occupe-toi bien de notre petit Gaara, alors !, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse de l'adolescente en tapotant l'épaule du blessé.

- Bien sûr, laissez-le moi !, réplique l'intéressée. Allez, viens, on y va !

Aussitôt, elle agrippe Gaara par le bras et le force à la suivre. Sans avoir le temps de s'y préparer, notre ami va être comme kidnappé. Tous ensemble, nous le regardons s'éloigner pendant que Sakura lui souhaite bonne chance sur un ton amusé. Avec le recul, je réalise cependant que nous sommes peut-être allés un peu vite en besogne ; Gaara est tout de même parti avec une inconnue, nous aurions dû être ceux qui l'accompagnent. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une sorte de solidarité féminine dans laquelle Sakura fait tout pour permettre à l'autre adolescente de passer du temps avec un homme qu'elle trouve attirant. … Oui, ce doit être ça. Quoi d'autre, sinon ?

Ce constat me fait mal. C'est donc ça, être jaloux ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas compris. Ce que je croyais connaître est encore une fois remis en cause. Je me demande quand toutes ces nouvelles choses vont arrêter de sortir de nulle part. Je commence sérieusement à me lasser.

- Tu viens, Kiba ?

- Pardon ?, demandè-je, sorti de mes pensées par la force. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Je t'ai demandé de te dépêcher, me réponds Sakura, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que Gaara est parti, nous devrions y aller. Ne t'inquiète plus pour lui, il va bien.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'approuve et rattrape mes amis - déjà au niveau de l'escalier - au pas de course. Avant de bifurquer à l'angle du couloir, je jette un dernier regard inquiet dans la direction par laquelle est partie Gaara. Puis je me pose de nouvelles questions. Serait-ce malvenue de ma part de vouloir des réponses ? Je suis amoureux de cet homme mais je ne sais rien de lui, finalement. Et puis toutes ses réactions… comment en est-il venu à être si froid avec son entourage ? Comment a-t-il pu en arriver à se haïr à ce point ? Toutes ces questions restent sans réponse et ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je suis égoïste, avouons-le. Pour mon propre intérêt, je serais prêt à déterrer le passé de la personne que j'aime, au risque de la blesser. Suis-je quelqu'un d'horrible pour cette raison ? Je ne sais pas moi-même. En fait, pour être précis, je ne sais pas grand-chose tout court.

- Calme-toi, Kiba, me conseille soudainement la voix de Shikamaru. Gaara va bien et tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir.

Sa remarque me fait réaliser que dans la frustration de mes pensées, j'ai serré les poings et mon état s'apparente visiblement à une certaine forme de colère. Mes muscles se décontractent alors et je tourne la tête vers mon ami. Il enchaîne.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils. Tout s'est bien terminé et c'est le plus important, non ?

Je scrute le visage de mon ami et réfléchis. La dernière question qu'il m'a adressé me prouve qu'il sait que ce n'est pas « le plus important », à mes yeux. Certes, c'est une bonne chose, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me pousse à réagir comme je le fais. Il le sait et, même s'il ne me posera pas de questions à ce sujet, il vient de me faire comprendre que je pouvais compter sur lui à tout instant. Nous avons l'art de faire passer de grands messages dans de très courtes phrases. Savoir que j'ai son appui me fait du bien, dans un sens, et je me surprends à sourire avant de lui répondre.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait quelque chose qui mérite des remerciements !, ajoute-t-il en m'adressant un sourire à son tour.

Je souris de plus belle en le voyant feindre l'indifférence, puis lui donne un petit coup de coude amical. Rapidement, la situation va dégénérer et je parierai que ceux qui nous regardent nous prennent pour des gamins. Soit, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Ceux qui n'ont rien fait tout à l'heure pour aider Gaara ne peuvent rien me reprocher.

**Mercredi 24 septembre**

Voilà une nouvelle semaine d'entamée. Depuis l'épisode de l'altercation, plusieurs jours se sont déjà écoulés et de l'eau est passée sous les ponts. Le week-end est passé tranquillement, surtout à cause du fameux devoir de mathématiques qu'avait mentionné Sakura. En fait, même avec l'aide de Shikamaru, il m'a en effet fallu une bonne partie de l'après-midi du samedi pour le résoudre. Le dimanche, quant à lui, nous avons tous préférer le passer tranquillement chez nous. Du coup, ce week-end a été le plus calme de la nouvelle année scolaire.

Il m'a permis de réfléchir tranquillement et à tête froide à tout un tas de problèmes. Finalement, ça ne m'a pas servi à grand-chose car je n'ai toujours pas de réponses à mes questions, mais je suppose qu'il aurait été inutile d'espérer quelque chose de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ne pas mentir, je me suis surtout rendu compte que la seule et unique chose dont je peux être certain ces temps-ci, c'est mon amour pour Gaara. Ironique, n'est-il pas ?

Enfin, passons. Pour le moment, nous sommes en cours d'EPS et je dépense mon surplus d'énergie efficacement en frappant le ballon de volley de toutes mes forces. Je ne pensais pas que faire du sport pouvait faire autant de bien… ! De leur côté, Ino, Sakura et Shikamaru semblent s'amuser tout autant que moi et nous remportons match sur match. Gaara, lui, ne peut malheureusement rien faire d'autre que de l'arbitrage, à cause de sa dispense de sport. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions en cours mais sa blessure à la tête le prive en effet de toute activité où il pourrait se cogner la tête pendant encore plusieurs semaines. Pour lui tenir compagnie, nous le rejoignons après chacun de nos matchs et Sakura et Ino se chargent de faire la conversation pour cinq. En somme, c'est une journée qui commence plutôt bien.

Ou plutôt elle « commençait ». En effet, complètement pris dans le jeu, je viens de me jeter sur une balle perdue qui nous aurait fait perdre le match. Jusque là, rien de bien méchant. Le problème, c'est que dans la précipitation, je me suis tordu dans la cheville et je viens de m'étaler littéralement sur le sol dans un boucan infernal. Toutes les personnes dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de moi se sont retournées et s'intéressent à moi comme si une bombe venait d'exploser. Pourtant, loin de moi cette préoccupation, toute mon attention est dirigée sur ma cheville qui me fait atrocement souffrir.

- Quel idiot !, m'exclamè-je pour moi-même. Je ne me suis vraiment pas raté !

Evidemment, l'état dans lequel je suis ne passe pas inaperçu et mes trois équipiers, ainsi que le professeur, me rejoignent rapidement. Les autres personnes qui s'intéressent à mon cas le font de plus loin.

- Tu as fait un sacré vol plané, constate Shikamaru, sans émotion particulière dans la voix.

Je ne te le fais pas dire, effectivement ! Si c'était aussi impressionnant de leur point de vue que du moins, ça devait valoir son pesant d'or.

- Comment va ta cheville ?, me demande le professeur.

- Elle me fait mal, mais ça devrait aller.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, est-ce que mademoiselle Haruno et monsieur Nara pourraient l'aider à se relever ? Nous allons le déplacer pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Puisqu'il ne jouera plus aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez qu'à recruter l'un des élèves qui constituent l'une des équipes de cinq.

Sakura, énergique comme toujours, réagit la première en acquiesçant vigoureusement. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas le choix et me prépare psychologiquement à devoir passer la demi-heure qui reste à ne rien faire. Comme quoi, une bonne journée peut vite tourner au désastre. J'espère au moins que je pourrais marcher normalement durant le reste de la journée. Un peu morose, je me fais donc transporter vers le mur le plus proche et mes deux amis m'y adossent. En chemin, j'ai essayé de ne serait-ce que poser mon pied sur le sol et j'ai pu constaté qu'il me faisait vraiment mal. À coup sûr, je ne pourrais marcher de tout le reste de la matinée.

Enfin bon… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de me plaindre. Ce n'est que de ma faute si je ne dors plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Mes réflexions de vendredi dernier m'ont fait ruminer pendant de longues heures, tordant mes entrailles au point où il en est devenu difficile de dormir. Il fallait donc s'attendre à ce que la fatigue accumulée me fasse ce genre de petites surprises. Heureusement, j'ai un métabolisme qui récupère vite : je devrais avoir repris du poil de la bête dès demain. Et puis ce n'est pas si long, une demi-heure ! Je vais en profiter pour me reposer un peu. J'appuie la poche de glaçon qu'on vient de me donner sur ma cheville douloureuse et grimace légèrement. Assis dans mon coin, bien tranquillement, je me prépare donc à affronter les trente minutes qui vont suivre, seul.

Une préparation qui s'avère finalement inutile car, seulement cinq petites minutes après, un certain Sabaku va s'approcher de moi et s'asseoir à mes côtés. Aussitôt, l'effet de sa présence se fait ressentir et je me surprends moi-même à être de bonne humeur. Comme souvent lorsque nous ne sommes que deux, il ne me regarde pas en m'adressant la parole, préférant fixer ce qui est devant lui.

- Ta cheville va bien ?

Sa manière d'aborder le sujet me fait sourire. Son manque de tact et la manière de poser la question me laissent supposer qu'il n'est pas celui qui a eu l'idée de venir à ma rencontre. En fait, je soupçonne même Sakura de lui avoir demandé de me tenir compagnie.

- C'est douloureux mais je survivrai.

Silence. Il semble chercher ses mots pour savoir quoi dire ensuite, sans toutefois y parvenir. Puisque je ne m'entends toujours pas mieux avec les silences de ce genre, je prends les devants.

- Tu ne devrais pas arbitrer, toi ?

- Le prof' a dit que les élèves pouvaient s'arbitrer tout seul. C'était juste une manière de m'occuper.

Sa dernière déclaration sonnant à mes oreilles comme une conclusion, je tourne ma tête dans sa direction pour admirer son profil. Il n'y pas à tortiller des fesses : ce mec est vraiment beau. Je m'en veux pour être capable de penser quelque de la sorte mais ne peut pas m'en empêcher. Pourtant, plus que sur lui et sa plastique avantageuse, c'est sur sa mâchoire que mes yeux s'arrêtent. Je suppose qu'il serait temps d'expliquer un peu plus en détail ce qui s'est passé le vendredi après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

Durant l'heure qui a suivi l'altercation, Gaara est revenu en cours et tout a repris parfaitement normalement. Seulement, un énorme bleu - qui tire en fait bien plus sur le noir - a pris place à l'endroit où notre ami s'est fait frappé. À cela s'ajoute le fait que le reste de la journée a été plutôt tendue, Sabaku semblant ne pas vouloir se pardonner pour nous avoir entraînés dans cette histoire. La situation s'est malgré tout bien améliorée grâce à la bonne humeur dont jouissait Sakura. Je jurerais même qu'il a fini par comprendre qu'on ne portait aucun grief contre lui. De plus, nous avons fait une nouvelle rencontre fort sympathique.

Kilia. C'est la jeune fille qui a secouru Gaara lorsqu'il était dans une mauvaise posture, ce qui lui a aussitôt donné une place de choix dans notre estime. Si je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'y intéresser avant, je peux dorénavant avouer que c'est une charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux raides et bruns, deux aux grands yeux noisettes s'encastrant dans un visage typiquement féminin. Comme Ino, cette fille doit avoir beaucoup de prétendants. De la même manière que Sakura, elle déborde constamment de vie et sa présence est une énergie pour toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Soucieuse, elle a même passé toute sa récréation de l'après-midi à nous chercher pour prendre des nouvelles sur l'état de notre ami. Aussi, même si je suis un peu jaloux de son intérêt pour Gaara, je lui suis vraiment reconnaissant de ce qu'elle a fait et je suis ravi de la connaître. Elle n'est pas avec nous tout le temps mais nous essayons au moins de passer tous les midis ensemble. Notre table accueille donc une nouvelle personne, non des moindres. Le taux de décibels est encore monté en flèche.

De retour dans le monde présent, je réalise que mes yeux sont restés fermement accrochés à la blessure de mon ami. Je détourne donc le regard et me permets une petite question qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Et toi ? Ta mâchoire ne te fait plus mal ?

- Seulement quand je m'appuie dessus.

- C'est déjà ça, je suppose.

Il acquiesce et n'ajoute rien. Qu'il est difficile d'avoir une discussion avec lui ! Pourtant, je dois bien avouer que c'est aussi l'une des raisons qui font de lui celui que j'aime. Du coup, le blâmer pour ça serait peut-être un peu malvenu. Je n'ai pas le temps d'enchaîner sur un autre sujet que nos trois amis nous rejoignent, mettant ainsi fin à la période de silence instaurée entre nous, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

La fin du cours approche enfin. Grossièrement, les vingt minutes qui se sont écoulées ensuite ont été quasi-identiques à celles qui suivent l'arrivée de Gaara. Nous n'avons donc rien fait de plus que discuter de choses sans importance, agrémentant le tout de longs silences entrecoupés par les apparitions éclairs de nos amis.

Vient alors enfin le moment de quitter la salle. Après avoir rangé tous les terrains de volley, Ino et les autres viennent à mes côtés. Shikamaru est occuper à me relever quand notre professeur nous rejoint.

- Tu as toujours mal, Kiba ?

- Il a du mal à marcher tout seul, apparemment, répond Sakura pour moi.

- Vous devriez l'amener à l'infirmerie, alors. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il empire son cas.

- On va l'y amener tout de suite, rétorque Ino. Le temps de nous changer et nous y allons.

M. Ako, le professeur, nous sourit et nous souhaite une bonne journée avant de s'éclipser. À notre tour, nous nous dirigeons vers les vestiaires. Le trajet ne m'a jamais paru aussi long, c'est impressionnant. D'ailleurs, la moitié des adolescents du vestiaire pour hommes sont déjà partis lorsque nous arrivons. Dans l'ordre logique des choses, Shikamaru me fait m'asseoir avant de commencer à se changer. Puis, soudainement, comme s'il réalisait quelque d'important, son regard se pose sur Gaara.

- Tiens, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te changer, toi. Tu ne pourrais pas l'emmener pendant que je me change ? On gagnerait du temps.

Tiens ? Attendez une petite seconde…

…

Non, non, non, ça ne va pas être possible ! Je refuse de me faire porter par Gaara jusqu'à l'infirmerie ! J'aurais fait une crise cardiaque avant, si je suis dans ses bras. Je suis certain que je rougis à cette simple pensée.

- D'accord, acquiesce Gaara.

Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il accepte, lui ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se montrer docile. Je ne veux pas qu'il me porte, c'est tout !

- Pas la peine, articulè-je rapidement, pris de panique. Nous ne sommes pas à cinq minutes prêt ! Et puis en plus, je peux y aller tout seul.

Bêtement, et ce pour essayer d'appuyer mes dires, je me lève d'un coup et manque de hurler de douleur à peine le pied posé au sol.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, rétorque Shikamaru. Tu ne vas pas y aller à cloche-pied. En plus, il serait bête d'attendre alors que Gaara ne fait rien.

… Je te déteste, parfois, Shikamaru. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu dises les choses de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas les réfuter ? Enfin, je le pourrais peut-être en temps normal mais la panique à l'idée d'être dans les bras de Gaara paralyse tout mon système de raisonnement. De toute façon, et ce pour m'empêcher de me défiler, Shikamaru me passe mon sac et m'ordonne de le mettre dans mon dos. Un peu forcé, je m'exécute donc, incapable de trouver une raison valable pour ne pas accepter l'offre de mon ami. Si je m'écoutais, je serais pourtant en train de hurler au scandale.

Tout ce qui suit se déroule alors au ralenti dans mon esprit. Gaara se poste à mes côtés, puis attrape mon bras et le passe derrière ses épaules pour m'offrir le soutien nécessaire. Je sens son corps contre le mien et mes sens s'affolent. Si mon esprit est au ralenti, il est clair que c'est bien la seule chose qui l'est. Mon cœur a doublé sa vitesse de battement et il n'y a plus que le bruit régulier et rapide de ce muscle qui résonne dans mes oreilles. C'en est tel que je me demande même comment les autres font pour ne pas l'entendre. Ma respiration s'est elle aussi emballée, malgré ma capacité à la maîtriser. En effervescence, je ne demande plus qu'une seule chose : sortir de cet endroit pour être en mesure de prendre une grande bouffée d'air. Je suis certain que la température de mon corps est monté de plusieurs degrés. Heureusement, Shikamaru est trop occupé par son tee-shirt de rechange pour remarquer ma respiration difficile, et Gaara n'a pas perdu de temps avant de nous faire sortir de l'endroit.

À ce moment, je remercie le ciel pour n'être tombé amoureux que de Gaara. N'importe qui d'autre aurait forcément remarqué que je n'étais plus tout à fait moi-même. Je suis aussi maintenant certain que Gaara est le seul homme à me faire réagir de manière aussi exagérée. Shikamaru ne m'a pas fait le même effet du tout, que ce soit il y a quelques dizaines de minutes dans le gymnase ou tout à l'heure dans les vestiaires. C'est un soulagement en soi, même si ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Alors que je suis certain d'avoir les joues aussi rouges que mes tatouages, j'essaie de rassembler mes esprits et tente de trouver un moyen de détourner mes pensées. Hélas, je n'arrive pas à ignorer la chaleur de son corps juste à côté de moi. Rien n'y fait… jusqu'au moment où je me souviens de quelque chose de complètement hors de propos. Pour une raison inconnue, la discussion que j'ai eu avec Sasuke à propos de Gaara me revient en mémoire, accompagnée par l'image de l'altercation de samedi. Toutes les questions que je m'étais alors posées me reviennent d'un coup dans la tête. Puis, je réalise que le moment serait idéal pour lui poser la question qui me tourmente depuis des nuits. Je le sais : je n'ai pas le droit de le faire. Pourtant… je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes esprits et un stress supplémentaire s'ajoute à celui que je connais déjà. J'ai peur, peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait me donner. Paradoxalement, je ressens cependant le besoin vital de le lui demander.

Nous avons déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin nous menant jusqu'à l'infirmerie lorsque j'émerge du monde de mes pensées. Je reprends pleinement conscience de son corps contre le mien, ce qui risque de nuire gravement à mon système de réflexion. Malgré tout, réalisant que je n'aurais jamais de meilleures occasions de le faire, je décrispe enfin ma mâchoire.

- Gaara ?, demandè-je d'une voix peut-être un peu trop aigue.

- Oui ?

Sa voix est aussi calme que d'habitude mais je peux sentir les vibrations de ses cordes vocales tout le long de mon bras, ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?, me risquè-je après avoir repris un peu le contrôle de ma voix.

Il hésite quelques secondes, comme partagé entre l'idée d'accepter et celle de refuser. Je commence à le connaître et je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler de lui.

- Oui.

Et pourtant, il accepte. Inspirant un grand coup, à fond, je me jette donc à l'eau. Autant ne pas faire trop traîner ce passage.

- Je… il traîne des rumeurs à ton propos, dans le lycée.

Même si ce n'est qu'une milliseconde, je suis certain de l'avoir senti se crisper. Parti dans ma lancée, je refuse cependant de me dérober maintenant et vais jusqu'au bout de mes idées. Trop chamboulé pour le moment, je ne comprends que ce signe me montre à quel point il peut souffrir de mes paroles.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment le genre de personnes que les autres voient en toi ?

Nouveau silence. Bien plus pesant que ceux dans le gymnase tout à l'heure, je viens seulement de comprendre ce que ma question sous-entend. Il doit être en train de se dire que celui qu'il considère - je l'espère, tout du moins - comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis ne lui fait même pas confiance. Encore plus que d'habitude, il doit s'en vouloir. Je ne trouve rien à dire pour briser ce silence, considérant que je n'en ai en fait même pas le droit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne me réponde pas quand sa voix grave brisa ce silence malsain.

- Ils n'ont probablement pas tout à fait tort.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. Je n'ose plus rien dire. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'en demander plus. En fait, dire que je me suis avantagé sur un terrain déjà proscrit ne serait même pas exagéré. Avoir posé cette question doit l'avoir blessé, en plus de quoi elle doit lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Dans le cas contraire, pourquoi aurait-il donné ce genre de moitié de réponse ? Ma culpabilité arrive même à surpasser ma gène et la sensation de son corps contre le mien passe au second plan.

- Je suis désolé, déclarè-je finalement. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.

Je n'ose plus rien regarder d'autre que nos pieds et n'attends même pas de réponse de sa part. Aussi, sans voir son visage, je suis bien incapable de savoir s'il est contrarié, déçu, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est encore une manière de me cacher la vérité mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le courage de lever les yeux.

- Merci, Kiba, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes d'absence.

Cette fois, l'incompréhension me fait instantanément relever la tête. Pourquoi me remercie-t-il ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. Et là, lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens, ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Dire qu'il pleure serait largement exagéré mais… ses yeux sont humides. Puisqu'il fait comme si de rien n'était, je fais de même et mon regard se concentre une nouvelle fois sur le sol. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe mais je sais au moins une chose : même si ce n'était pas du tout le but, on dirait que je viens de détruire la barrière qui rend Gaara indéchiffrable. Pour moi, l'état dans lequel il se trouve est largement plus démonstratif que pourrait l'être celui d'une personne qui pleure à chaudes larmes. Dois-je me réjouir d'avoir réussi à briser ses défenses ? Je n'arrive pas à le savoir et, pour ne rien me cacher, je suis tout bonnement incapable de réfléchir convenablement sur la question. Le fait que je suis toujours dans ses bras ne peut pas être balayé si facilement.

Ce qui reste de trajet se fait dans un silence apprécié par lui comme par moi.

Pour le moment, je suis seul, assis sur l'unique lit qui se trouve dans l'infirmerie. La personne qui travaille ici est parti me chercher des glaçons et une aspirine, tandis que Gaara est reparti de son côté. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs de voir que mon rythme cardiaque n'a pas beaucoup diminué. Je pense que j'ai vécu trop d'émotions d'un seul coup. Je dois même en avoir pris pour dix ans, en fait. Ce constat m'amène d'ailleurs à une conclusion évidente.

Je ne pourrai pas tenir comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pour faire simple, lorsque Gaara m'a relâché une fois arrivé à destination, j'étais encore tellement perturbé que mes genoux ont failli flancher. Mon corps réagit de manière démesurée face à Sabaku et je ne veux pas risquer la crise cardiaque tous les jours où il m'arrivera ce genre de mésaventure.

De plus, couplé avec le masque de façade que je me donne tous les jours, je risque d'imploser. Les limites que j'entraperçois de plus en plus nettement commencent à tirer la sonnette d'alarme.

Je suis en train de m'autodétruire.

À ce rythme, Kiba Inuzuka ne sera rien de plus qu'une poupée sans âme dans moins de deux mois. Je ne peux tout bonnement pas continuer comme ça. C'est l'évidence même, aussi buté et têtu que je puisse être. Cela dit… que faire ? Je ne peux décemment pas avouer mon amour à Gaara pour alléger ma peine. Surtout après ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai peur de lire le dégoût dans ses yeux en apprenant ce que je suis. Puisqu'il est inimaginable que je puisse en parler avec lui, il faudrait alors trouver une autre personne. J'ai besoin d'extérioriser ce mal qui me ronge et c'est probablement la méthode la plus simple. Hélas, c'est aussi la plus dangereuse. C'est le moment de réfléchir calmement à la question…

Je ne peux pas en parler à Hana non plus. J'aurais trop peur de la décevoir et de lui faire regretter de m'avoir hébergé sous son toit pendant ces nombreuses années.

Sakura… disons qu'elle ne m'aiderait pas. Même si elle acceptait ce que je suis, sa bonne humeur ne ferait que m'inquiéter davantage. Elle me poserait beaucoup trop de questions et je me sentirais comme espionner dans mes moindres faits et gestes, même si elle ne chercherait pas à mal.

Restent Ino et Shikamaru. La première rejoindrait la même catégorie que Sakura, pour des raisons différentes. À coup sûr, elle ne trouverait rien de mieux à dire que « Ce n'est pas grave » et me prendrait dans ses bras pour me montrer que ça ne change rien à notre amitié. Le problème dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne m'en sentirai pas mieux. Il faut avouer que même si je me débrouille mieux avec ça qu'au début, j'ai toujours quelques réticences à être homosexuel. Je ne me sens pas normal, un peu comme un raté, une erreur.

Le dernier est donc… Shikamaru. Je ne peux pas du tout prévoir comment il réagirait face à mes propos mais il serait à coup sûr celui qui serait le plus à même de m'aider. À toutes les occasions possibles, il me tendrait des perches pour m'éviter des situations de profond malaise comme celle que je viens de vivre. Enfin, dans l'optique où il me parlerait toujours, évidemment.

Oui, je continue de le dire : le choix de savoir si je dois en parler et à qui je dois en parler est probablement le plus important que j'ai eu à faire de ma vie. Je risque tout, sur cette fois. Et pourtant, si je veux m'en sortir indemne… je n'ai même plus le choix. Je suis au bord du gouffre. Il ne manquerait qu'un petit pas en avant pour que je sombre dans un état irréversible.

À cet instant, l'infirmière, débordante de vie, déboule dans la salle avec un grand sourire et un verre d'eau. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille me donner quelques conseils, incapable de ne pas penser à mes problèmes autrement plus importants. Je déglutis difficilement, et prends la décision qui risque de me tourmenter pendant des heures, peut-être même des années, selon les réactions. Shikamaru… ne me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant.

Je t'en supplie.

**Fin du huitième chapitre !**

Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé. En plus, je considère que ce chapitre apporte la fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Vous vous en doutez, ce que Kiba va faire par la suite risque de changer la donne. Par contre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdus en cours de route. Je me rends parfaitement compte qu'une bonne partie de ce chapitre pourrait être considérée comme "lourde". Pourtant, je n'ai rien envie d'enlever.

Enfin bref. Si tous vos avis vont dans ce sens, j'essaierais de trouver un moyen pour remédier à ce problème. Il faut dire que j'ai perdu ma bêta-readeuse (elle n'est pas morte, rassurez-vous, mais je ne peux plus la voir comme avant) et elle ne peut plus m'aiguiller aussi bien qu'elle le faisait jusqu'à présent.

En tout cas, que ce chapitre vous ait plus ou pas, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me faire part de vos points de vue ! Encore désolé du temps qu'il vous a fallu pour l'avoir ^^'


	9. Shikamaru

Bien le bonjour, chez lecteur !

Comme promis, je suis en retard, mais je suis là, et je vous propose le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfic'. Estimez-vous déjà heureux d'avoir le chapitre aussi « vite » parce que je n'ai quasiment plus le temps d'écrire, ces temps-ci. Non, non, sérieusement.

Enfin bref. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews - vous savez, ces petites choses qui font toujours plaisir - et je ne vous embête plus. Place au chapitre !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

**_Shikamaru._**

**Mercredi 1 octobre**

Voilà maintenant que la dernière page d'une nouvelle semaine se tourne. Bien que vides d'évènement, ces pages ont d'ailleurs contribué à sauver Kiba Inuzuka de l'abîme dans lequel il avait chuté. L'éclat qui animait tous les jours mes yeux recommencent enfin à se refléter sur les iris en fente qui font ma particularité.

Pourtant, non : je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Shikamaru et mon équilibre psychologique est toujours aussi instable. C'est juste que… je viens de reprendre espoir. Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis ce qui m'a paru être des années, j'arrive à entrevoir une solution où je me remettrais de cet amour que j'éprouve pour Gaara. Etrangement, il a fallu que cet espoir me revienne pour que je me rende enfin compte de l'état alarmant dans lequel j'étais. Je me demande même comment j'ai fait pour ne pas en arriver à cette conclusion plus vite. Plus impressionnant encore, je suis admiratif devant ma capacité à cacher cet état à tous mes proches. Enfin, on ne va pas aller jusqu'à dire que j'ai eu raison d'agir ainsi, quand on voit la situation dans laquelle ça a pu me mettre.

Dans cet optique, la semaine qui vient de passer s'est déroulée relativement vite. Chaque jour, j'ai guetté le moment où je pourrais être seul avec Shikamaru, sans succès. C'est le revers de la médaille : si notre groupe est si soudé, il est difficile d'en informer un membre sans alerter les autres. Cependant, il ne faut pas que je rejette l'intégralité de la faute sur ce constat. Après tout, je suis purement et simplement terrifié. De ce fait, quand bien même je pourrais véritablement souhaiter cette discussion, j'avoue paradoxalement tout faire pour la repousser. En fait, pour être franc, à chaque fois que je m'apprête à aborder le sujet, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère à un rythme affolant et je perds mes moyens et, avec eux, se dissipent également détermination et volonté. Aussi, et pour contrer cet effet désobligeant, j'ai calmement réfléchi à une solution.

Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion simple mais efficace : le jour idéal est le mercredi. Je reconnais que le brillant intellect de Shikamaru aurait probablement trouvé mieux que moi, mais plusieurs détails m'ont amené à cette conclusion.

Et parmi eux, le plus important est celui-ci : c'est le jour où nous avons sport. Certes, dit de cette manière, il est difficile de comprendre le rapport. Pourtant, qui dit sport dit également vestiaires et, par association, séparation entre hommes et femmes. Or, savoir que Sakura et Ino ne pourront pas me déranger avec une attaque surprise est un atout indéniable. Je n'aurais qu'à faire trainer le tout en longueur et ainsi ne resteront dans la salle que les hommes de notre groupe. Le seul obstacle - et non pas des moindres - serait alors Gaara. Cela dit, je refuse de m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Si je n'arrive pas à tout mettre en place ce mercredi, je n'y arriverais jamais. Au pire, je ferais comprendre à l'homme que j'aime que sa présence est de trop. Le connaissant, il sera peut-être déçu mais il ne rechignera pas. Je ferais tout pour me rattraper plus tard à ses yeux. Je ne peux pas risquer de perdre une opportunité comme celle-ci.

Et le fameux jour J est arrivé, bien plus vite que prévu. Pour le moment, je suis encore dans mon lit et je fixe mon réveil, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne va sonner que dans quelques minutes mais le stress me tient éveillé depuis maintenant une petite demi-heure. Mon cerveau engourdi en a profité pour revoir une dernière fois l'ordre dans lequel les choses doivent se dérouler, si toutefois j'arrive à mes fins. Ainsi, tout est prévu, à la moindre petite minute près. Pour peu, on pourrait croire que je suis le stratège d'un commando de l'armée. Dans un autre contexte, je me serais moi-même fait rire pour ça ; moi, qui ne suis pas vraiment du genre intellectuel, je passe mon temps à réfléchir, ces temps-ci.

Tiens, voilà que mon réveil nous laisse enfin comprendre qu'il est l'heure de se sortir de sous la couette. Un instant, j'hésite à me défiler et à feindre la maladie pour ne pas aller en cours, mais les grognements réprobateurs d'Akamaru me forcent à lever le bras. Je profite de ma position assise nouvellement acquise pour me pencher et caresser la fourrure de mon ami canin. Encore un peu dans le brouillard, l'animal lève la tête et me lèche gentiment la main pour me dire bonjour à son tour. Ce geste me fait sourire et, durant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être retourné un mois en arrière.

Je me sens si… serein. Loin de moi l'idée que je suis homosexuel, celle de l'existence de Gaara - l'homme qui a chamboulé ma vie -, et, par extension, j'en viens à passer au second plan toutes les mauvaises surprises avec lesquelles cette nouvelle année scolaire n'a eu de cesse de m'assommer. En fait, j'en viens même à me demander pourquoi je me suis senti si mal ces dernier temps. Être homosexuel est-il mal ? Je n'ai absolument rien choisi, si l'on y réfléchit. Et puis, il existe des tonnes de jeunes hommes dans mon cas qui sont heureux, n'est-ce pas ? … Enfin, je suppose. Je n'en connais aucun.

Hélas, cet état de sérénité dans lequel j'étais plongé s'efface rapidement. Après tout, je sais exactement pourquoi j'ai mal. Ce n'est pas l'homosexualité que je rejette mais _mon_ homosexualité. La différence est subtile, certes, mais elle existe. Tout mon être s'organise pour rejeter cette idée et rester normal.

Normal. Oui, c'est l'adjectif : je ne suis pas normal. Savoir que les autres critiquent mon physique étrange ne me dérange pas mais… imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ce que pourrait être ma vie dans un monde où l'on me pointe du doigt en me traitant de dépravé mental suffit à m'oppresser. Je veux vivre, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus possible pour moi. Pourtant, je ne demande rien de plus que ce à quoi tout Homme devrait avoir droit : vivre tranquillement sa petite vie… !

Encore occupé à caresser un chien qui ne demande que ça, l'image de Shikamaru m'apparaît clairement en tête. Oui, c'est exact : la raison qui m'a poussé à élaborer toute cette mise en scène est celle-ci. Après le grand naufrage qui m'aura laissé seul dans un vaste océan gelé, Shikamaru est devenu ma seule et unique bouée de sauvetage.

Cette idée bien en tête, je me lève brusquement de mon lit, ma volonté dominant la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Je ne dois pas me dégonfler, pas maintenant. Si je n'attrape pas cette bouée maintenant, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. En réponse à cet élan de survie, des frissons transparaissent sur ma peau et je me rends enfin compte que je suis toujours en boxer. Akamaru, qui a observé mes changements d'humeur sans les comprendre, s'approche un peu et se frotte à ma jambe. Je réalise alors sa présence et lui adresse un grand sourire, puis l'informe qu'il est l'heure d'y aller.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, comme le dit le dicton.

Je suis sur le chemin pour aller au lycée. Dans quelques secondes, je dépasserais le point à partir duquel ma route et celle de Gaara se rejoignent. Autrement dit, il n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que mon cœur ne s'accélère, emporté par ce que les autres décrivent comme le plus beau sentiment au monde : l'amour. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Réglé comme une horloge, la tignasse rousse de mon ami apparaît juste à quelques mètres devant moi. En m'apercevant, il a stoppé sa marche et me toise de ses deux yeux émeraudes. Akamaru me devance et part lui dire bonjour, à sa manière, avant de se remettre à courir comme un petit fou autour de moi. Il faut avouer qu'il est particulièrement énergique, ce matin.

- Salut, dis-je une fois à sa hauteur.

Il serre la main que je tendais et m'invite à le suivre en se tournant dans la direction du lycée. Une fine brume s'échappe de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expirations, témoignant de la froideur du climat d'aujourd'hui. Aussi bavard que d'habitude, je suis le premier à reprendre le fil du dialogue. Cela dit, mon esprit étant totalement concentré sur ce que j'appelle mon « plan de survie », le seul sujet qui me vient est celui du cours de sport de ce matin.

- Quand est-ce que tu es censé pouvoir reprendre le sport, toi ?

- Bientôt, me répond-il sans quitter le chemin des yeux. Il me reste deux radios à faire pour vérifier que tout va bien.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Parce que tu dois bien t'ennuyer en cours, non ?

- Pas nécessairement. Le sport n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie plus que ça.

… À qui veut-il faire croire ça, avec la plastique avantageuse dont il jouit ? Quoique… des informations que j'avais laissées en plan depuis plusieurs jours maintenant refont enfin surface. Ce jour-là, celui où j'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans ses bras… il m'a avoué que les rumeurs à son propos n'étaient pas totalement fausses. Je reconnais que mon esprit avait totalement occulté cette information, la situation s'y prêtant assez facilement.

Ainsi donc, Gaara serait ce qu'on appelle un adolescent à problèmes ? Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement que comme je le vois au quotidien et, même si c'est une manière de penser très naïve, j'en viens à penser que Sabaku est peut-être bien encore le seul à se voir de la sorte. Il a tellement tendance à penser que tout est de sa faute que je ne serais même pas étonné de me rendre compte qu'il a exagéré. Pour faire simple, têtu comme je le suis, cette information ne me sert finalement à rien.

- Et toi ? Ta cheville ne te fait plus mal ?

Je reviens enfin à moi au moment où cette question est décodée par mon cerveau. Ma cheville ? Tiens, je l'avais oubliée, cette chute. Comme quoi, je préfère éviter de me rappeler les passages où je m'écrase comme une vieille loque sur le sol du gymnase. Savoir que Gaara est celui qui cherche à maintenir la conversation me fait d'ailleurs sourire bêtement. En fin de compte, même s'il ne le dit pas, il s'efforce de tout son possible pour se faire une place dans notre petit groupe. Je dois avouer que c'est assez plaisant de savoir que, ce jour, je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en l'invitant à notre table.

- Parfaitement bien !, dis-je avec entrain. En fait, ça ne m'a vraiment fait mal que durant vingt-quatre heures, tout au plus. Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Akamaru n'arrête pas de me faire courir, lorsque je sors pour le promener.

Le chien, qui a repéré son nom dans la conversation, lève la tête vers moi et aboie gaiement. Il ne sait pas pourquoi nous parlons de lui mais ça lui fait plaisir. Ce doit être sympa d'être un chien, parfois : on se satisfait des plus petites choses. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une critique car j'adore voir mon chien dans cet état. Dans mes périodes les plus sombres, il est le seul à réussir à me remonter le moral si facilement. Tandis que je suis occupé à caresser la tête de mon animal, Gaara va, à ma grande surprise, reprendre le fil du dialogue, encore une fois.

- Quel âge a ton chien, Kiba ?

- Et bien… cinq ans !, affirmè-je après avoir fait le calcul. En plus, j'ai de la chance : cette race de chien vit particulièrement longtemps et je suis condamné à m'occuper de lui pendant encore un bon paquet d'années.

Comprenant que nous parlons tous les deux de lui, Akamaru se glisse entre mon ami et moi et nous fixe tour à tour, la langue dehors. Puis, pendant que je continue de lui gratter le dessus de la tête, Gaara va juger bon de répondre aux supplications muettes de mon chien et va lui aussi commencer à gratter le crâne de l'animal. Toutefois, et ce sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, sa main frôle la mienne dans l'action. Instinctivement, je retire ma propre main à une vitesse hallucinante, peut-être un peu trop. Mon cœur a eu un sursaut et il bat encore une fois un peu trop vite. Heureusement, Gaara semble toutefois ne pas faire attention à moi, trop concentré sur Akamaru. Au vu de tout ce qui s'est déjà passé depuis le début de l'année, je commence d'ailleurs à croire que ce chien fait tout pour que je me retrouve avec Gaara. N'est-ce pas lui qui a fait avancer notre « relation », que ce soit au début, pendant notre soirée chez les Yamanaka, ou maintenant ? Réalisant que cette idée est à la fois stupide et assez amusante, mes deux yeux se lèvent et s'attardent sur le visage de Sabaku.

Je ne fais que confirmer ce que je sais déjà mais… ce type est sacrément beau. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je trouve que l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il s'occupe d'Akamaru le rend encore plus agréable pour les yeux. Il ne sourit pas vraiment, c'est certain, mais on voit qu'il prend plaisir à faire ça, un peu comme moi. En fait, un peu de la même manière que je l'avais déjà notifié, cet homme est programmé pour me bouleverser. Si je devais trouver un adjectif pour le décrire, le premier qui viendrait serait probablement « parfait ». C'en est quasiment déprimant.

Je sors de mon petit cocon de sérénité lorsque le lycée apparaît au loin. Brusquement, beaucoup de choses me reviennent en plein visage, comme l'anormalité de la situation dans laquelle je suis, ou encore le cours de sport de ce matin. Toutes ces choses qui ne viennent m'embêter que lorsque je suis entouré par d'autres personnes. Après tout, si je n'étais pas si terrorisé par la réaction probable de mes connaissances - proches ou pas - j'aurais probablement moins de problème à vivre mon homosexualité.

Peu à peu, j'en viens à apercevoir Shikamaru, Ino, puis Sakura. Visiblement, et ce sans grande surprise, Gaara et moi sommes encore une fois les dernier à arriver. Mon cœur se serre un peu plus à chaque pas que je fais et je commence à prier.

Oui, je prie. Pour que le visage souriant de Sakura m'accueille encore demain mais aussi pour revoir Ino s'approcher de mon chien et le caresser avec autant d'amusement, ou encore pour être en mesure de constater que Shikamaru baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors oui, stupidement, je prie, en espérant que ces petites choses de la vie quotidienne m'accompagneront encore longtemps dans ma vie. Comment ceux que j'aime le plus au monde vont-ils réagir en découvrant celui que je suis réellement ? Les paris sont ouverts.

Je pensais que ce cours de sport m'aiderait à me détendre, comme il l'avait fait la semaine dernière. Vraisemblablement, je m'étais trompé. Au contraire, le stress que j'ai accumulé durant toute la matinée me fait faire des bourdes monumentales. À un moment donné, j'ai même manquer de peu d'arracher la tête de Sakura en envoyant une balle n'importe comment. Non, décidément, je ne suis bon à rien, une fois dans cet état. Heureusement, j'ai pu mettre toutes mes étourderies sur le compte de la fatigue, ce qui n'est que partiellement faux.

Seulement, voilà : la sonnerie retentit dans le gymnase. Les deux heures se sont écoulées et je dois me décider à aller jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je ne sais même pas s'il est normal que je sois si stressé, ou encore s'il faudrait que j'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions. Après tout… homosexuel ou pas, je suis toujours le même, non ? Alors pourquoi avoir peur de le dire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mal vu pour un homme de dire « j'aime cet homme » ? Je ne comprends plus, je suis perdu. Si mes amis aiment Kiba Inuzuka, ils l'aimeront quel qu'il soit, non ? Ils ne sont tout de même pas assez stupides pour changer d'avis à mon propos ? C'est probablement ça qui me fait le plus peur, en réalité. En effet, que se passerait-il si je me rendais compte que mes amis ne sont rien de plus que des idiots bornés et homophobes ? Serait-il possible que tout ce que je crois savoir d'eux soit faux, comme cela a été le cas pour ce que je savais à mon propos ? Je…

… Il faut que je m'arrête. Je suis en train de me faire paniquer sans raison ; il est inutile de chercher les ennuis là où ils n'existent pas encore. Pour le moment, le plus important est déjà de réussir à parler à Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, avec une gorge nouée comme l'est la mienne en cet instant, je pense que ce ne sera déjà pas une partie de tout repos. Il me suffit pourtant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour me lancer, à la première bonne occasion que je verrai.

Nous pénétrons dans les vestiaires. Dans ce genre d'instant, les aiguilles du temps donnent toujours l'impression d'avancer bien trop vite. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, je me suis lentement déplacé jusqu'à ma place et je suis occupé à me changer. Très vite, je réalise cependant que quelle que soit la vitesse à laquelle je me change, ce sera toujours bien trop tôt pour être tranquille. Calmement - autant que cela est possible dans ma position, j'entends bien -, je finis d'enfiler mon tee-shirt de rechange et m'assieds à ma place. J'inspire fortement, pour tenter de me calmer, et patiente. Pour le moment, Shikamaru est occupé à discuter avec Gaara, d'un sujet que je n'écoute même pas. Dire que j'en ai rien à faire serait en fait probablement ce qui se rapproche le plus de la réalité.

Puis, ce que je considère comme le moment tant attendu depuis des jours arrive enfin quand, exactement comme d'habitude, Shikamaru attrape son sac et se lève. Voyant que je ne bouge pas du banc sur lequel je suis assis, mon ami s'interroge. Sans trop me fouler, je devine que mon expression reflète fidèlement l'état dans lequel je suis, ce qui ne fait qu'inquiéter davantage celui que j'appelle petit génie.

- Tu viens, Kiba ?, me demande-t-il.

Je le sais : il ne faut pas que je me dégonfle. C'est le moment idéal. Pourtant, dans un mélange de honte et de gène, je n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard de Shikamaru et dévie le mien sur le carrelage orange des vestiaires.

- Je… je voudrais qu'on reste un peu, finis-je par articuler.

Mes poings fermés serrent inconsciemment le pantalon que je porte mais je ne m'en formalise pas. La seule chose que j'entends est le bruit sourd que font les battements de mon cœur, tandis que celle que j'espère le plus est la réponse qui parvient jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- D'accord.

Les minutes qui ont suivi ma supplication furent les plus atroces de ma vie. Tout du long, je n'ai su quoi choisir entre mon envie de voir les autres adolescents de la salle s'en aller pour me permettre d'achever cette attente interminable et celle de prier pour qu'une catastrophe m'en empêche.

La porte se referme finalement sur les derniers occupants de la salle - hormis nous -, emportant par la même occasion les derniers éclats de rire qui secoueront la salle dans les dix prochaines minutes à venir.

Shikamaru, jusqu'alors resté calmement assis juste en face de moi, réagit finalement et se meut jusqu'à moi. Je devine sa présence plus que je ne la ressens car mon visage est resté obstinément fixé sur le sol durant tout ce temps. Constatant que je ne le fais pas, mon ami engage le dialogue le premier.

- Alors, Kiba ?, s'informe-t-il.

Une nouvelle fois, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air pour m'insuffler du courage. Prochaine étape : envoyer le rouquin que j'aime loin d'ici.

- Je voudrais te parler… seul à seul.

Ma voix est anormalement nouée. Pour peu, j'en serais même venu à croire qu'elle n'est pas la mienne.

- Je suis désolé, Gaara, mais…

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase mais le message passe parfaitement bien. D'un côté, je m'en veux, c'est certain. L'homme que j'aime s'inquiète de mon état et je l'envois sur les roses. J'espère juste qu'il ne s'inquiétera pas inutilement.

- Est-ce que tu peux partir le premier ?, ajoute Shikamaru. Tu n'as qu'à rejoindre Ino et Sakura à l'extérieur. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, alors demande-leur de ne pas venir nous chercher.

Hélas, dans ma position, je ne vois pas le regard inquiet de Gaara lorsqu'il acquiesce d'un signe de tête et prend la direction de la sortie. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il m'aurait fait un bien fou.

- Nous sommes seuls, dorénavant, me confirme Shikamaru.

Cette affirmation est une sorte de manière de m'inciter à dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la force nécessaire pour me lancer. Pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, mon ami se déplace de manière à être debout, juste devant moi. Cependant, il ne pipe mot, attendant cette fois que je me décide à faire le premier pas. Peut-être même que, si je lui avouais vouloir partir, il me laisserait faire. Heureusement, cette option n'est même pas envisageable. Les choix qui me restent sont donc très limités. Autant lâcher la bombe le plus vite possible.

- Je… suis tombé amoureux, annoncè-je enfin.

Shikamaru n'ajoute rien. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une lumière mais je sais que ceci ne mérite pas toute la mise en scène que j'ai faite. Un cerveau comme celui de mon ami doit donc l'avoir amené à la même conclusion et, patiemment, il attend la suite.

- D'un homme, lachè-je enfin.

Le silence qui suit ma déclaration m'oppresse littéralement. Les poings qui s'agrippent avec l'énergie du désespoir à mon pantalon resserrent encore leur prise lorsque le stress qui m'accule augmente encore en intensité. J'en suis arrivé à un point où ma respiration se fait difficile, tandis que la tête commence à me tourner. Pourtant, je refuse tout de même de lever les yeux, par peur de croiser sur le regard de mon ami une quelconque indifférence ou, pire, un dégoût de ma personne.

- Gaara, déclare-t-il, comme pour mettre fin à ce silence pesant.

Le ton sur lequel il a prononcé ce prénom est si sûr de lui que je ne peux m'empêcher, par réflexe, de lever les yeux sur ceux de mon interlocuteur. Son assurance m'a soudainement fait incroyablement peur : s'il est si sûr de lui, c'est peut-être parce que cela se voit. Dans ce cas, Gaara serait-il lui-même au courant ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?, demandè-je, pris de panique.

Heureusement, tout ce que mes pupilles en fente perçoivent dans le regard de mon ami n'est autre qu'une profonde sympathie et je sens une partie de mes angoisses s'envoler littéralement, me vidant de mes forces. Ainsi, Shikamaru ne me déteste pas pour ça… ? Au contraire, comprenant ce par quoi je passe, il se concentre sur mes expressions et réponds à mes craintes les plus importantes, sans que je n'ai besoin de les formuler.

- Non, me répond-t-il. Je ne l'aurais pas deviné sans toi et je t'avoue que je suis surpris. Jusque-là, ajoute-t-il en comprenant que sa réponse ne me satisfait qu'à moitié, la seule chose que j'avais comprise était qu'il avait une signification spéciale à tes yeux. De là à penser que c'était de l'amour, j'en étais loin.

Les bons mots, ceux que je voulais entendre. En somme, même si j'ai été affreusement stupide d'agir comme je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi à atteindre mes objectifs. Mon taux de stress descend encore un peu, tandis que mes yeux exécutent le même mouvement lorsque je me focalise à nouveau sur le carrelage de la salle. Pourtant, sous le coup des émotions, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à me calmer. La question qui me brûle les lèvres, celle à laquelle il n'a pas encore répondu, réussit alors, avec difficulté, à franchir le seuil de mes pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que… ça te fait de savoir ça ?

- De savoir que tu es amoureux d'un autre homme ?, me demande-t-il, surpris. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de ma réaction mais… le problème vient aussi de toi ?

Sa question me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Tu… tu ne trouves pas que c'est bizarre ?

- Non.

Sa réponse est si catégorique que mes yeux retournent s'ancrer sur le visage de mon ami. Il est on ne peut plus sérieux, c'en est déstabilisant.

- Moi… j'ai l'impression d'être une sorte de raté. Deux hommes ne devraient pas pouvoir s'aimer, c'est… contre-nature ! Je trouve ça… anormal.

Ayant honte de mes propres aveux, mon visage se penche de nouveau en avant. Cette fois, il ne répond pas tout de suite et un long silence s'installe. Vient-il de comprendre l'importance de mon problème ? Je dois vraiment avoir maîtrisé mes sentiments à merveille pour réussir à le surprendre à ce point. Je stoppe là mes réflexions lorsque je sens qu'il se déplace. Sans hésiter, il s'installe tout près de moi et prends des initiatives.

- Kiba, redresse-toi et regarde-moi.

Son ton est autoritaire, ferme, et je devine facilement les raisons qui guident ses actes. Pourtant, je doute sincèrement de la portée de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Aussi intelligent soit-il, est-il seulement possible qu'il trouve les mots justes pour me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas de raison de détester cette partie de moi ? J'ai déjà tellement médité sur le sujet que je dois avoir envisagé les choses sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables.

À moitié convaincu, je reprends donc une position assise un peu plus acceptable, puis pose mes iris dans ses pupilles.

Et là, tout se passe atrocement vite.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, l'une de ses mains passe à l'arrière de mon crâne et il se sert de cet appui pour rapprocher dangereusement nos deux visages, jusqu'à sceller nos lèvres. Pris de court, je ne réagis pas de moi-même à ce baiser - qu'on aurait pu, à tort, croire brutal - et mon corps finit instinctivement par y répondre, profitant de ce contact étrange mais rassurant.

Mes repères ayant totalement volés en éclats, je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est écoulé entre le moment où nos lèvres se sont touchées et celui où elles se sont séparées. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis là, un peu perdu, tandis qu'il ne semble pas avoir réussir à se défaire de son obstination à me faire comprendre que j'ai tort.

- Alors ?, me demande-t-il.

Alors… ? Comment ça, « alors » ?! Je… Il… Nous venons de nous embrasser ! Cette évidence me saute enfin aux yeux et tout mon système de raisonnement se disloque. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manière d'essayer de me faire comprendre les choses ?! Il a complètement perdu les pédales, ou quoi ?!

… Calme. Inspirer, expirer. Il faut que je trouve les mots pour m'exprimer.

Cela dit, il devait se douter que je réagirais de la sorte et il enchaîne sans trop attendre.

- Est-ce qu'embrasser un autre homme est si malsain que ça ? Tu penses sincèrement qu'il est impossible pour deux hommes de vivre comme le ferait un couple hétérosexuel ?

J'ouvre la bouche et m'apprête à rétorquer lorsque je me rends compte que je n'ai absolument rien à dire.

Il m'a eu.

Comment pourrais-je nier que ce baiser n'avait rien de « pervers », ou encore de « sale » ? Avec le recul, même si je ne ressens vraiment rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Shikamaru, je peux sincèrement avouer que le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes était plutôt… plaisant. D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'était le but de sa manœuvre. En fin de compte, après mûre réflexion, je n'avais peut-être pas envisagé tous les points de vues. Je commence à comprendre que ce dont j'avais peur n'était rien de plus qu'un blocage de ma part. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne suis pas le seul à faire tout un flan de cette histoire ? Périodiquement, mon taux de stress diminue, peu à peu remplacé par un soulagement sans nom.

- Merci, Shikamaru, soufflè-je, plein de reconnaissance.

- Je suis là pour ça, me répond-t-il solennellement.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. Peut-être serait-il d'ailleurs plus vrai de dire qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. Le temps est comme suspendu et un silence total nous entoure, mon ami et moi. Puis, agacé par la situation, Shikamaru va finalement reprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?

- … Comment ça ?, interrogè-je, pas sûr de voir où il veut en venir.

- Et bien… Tu ne m'as pas parlé juste pour le plaisir de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, tu dois bien avoir une raison de t'être lancé. Tu veux que je m'occupe d'en informer les autres ?

- Surtout pas !, m'exclamè-je aussitôt.

Surpris par mon emportement, Shikamaru se recule de quelques centimètres, puis reprend.

- Pourquoi pas ? Que tu ne le dises pas à Gaara, je comprends, mais tu te sentirais mieux si Ino et Sakura le savaient, elles aussi.

- Je… ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente à l'écart parce qu'il serait le seul à ne pas comprendre. … C'est toi l'intelligent, dans cette histoire !, ajoutè-je après une petite seconde d'arrêt. Tu devrais comprendre.

- … Justement. Je peux comprendre les mécanismes qui influent sur tel ou tel sentiment, mais je suis quelqu'un qui ne comprend que ce qui est logique. Les sentiments en eux-mêmes sont tout sauf logiques. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai rien remarqué, entre Gaara et toi ? Sakura avait autant de chance que moi de le découvrir.

Ce qu'il dit tient la route, je l'avoue. J'avais en effet déjà remarqué que Shikamaru ne cherchait jamais à conseiller les autres lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiment. Cependant, je pensais qu'il ne le faisait pas par respect pour les personnes concernées, et non pas par incompréhension.

- On en revient donc au point de départ, Kiba. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ? Cette situation a l'air de te bouffer de l'intérieur. Il faut faire quelque chose, non ?

- … Je… Non. Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste besoin d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais. J'avais réalisé que je risquais d'imploser à tout instant parce que j'étais constamment sur les nerfs et mon état s'aggravait à une vitesse ahurissante. Il était devenu vital que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Et puis, j'avais besoin de…

- Qu'on te dise que tu n'étais pas un monstre, me coupe-t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Il dit ne pas comprendre ce par quoi je passe mais il a plutôt bien cerné ma situation, le bougre. Je pense même qu'il la comprend mieux que moi. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais même pas eu à orchestrer toute cette mise en scène pour lui parler de mes problèmes. Entendre quelqu'un me dire « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher » était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Cette constatation est peut-être idiote mais avoir l'accord de l'une des personnes que j'estime le plus suffit à me requinquer.

- On devrait y aller, non ?, propose-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je pense que les autres nous attendent toujours, malgré nos directives.

Il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai très certainement pas encore pu lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais je pourrai dorénavant le faire à tout moment. Il… ne me déteste pas. Je peux être moi-même lorsque je suis avec lui, le Kiba monté de toute pièce pour affronter le monde extérieur n'est plus obligé de détruire l'autre à petit feu. Voilà exactement ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné. Pour le moment, je n'aurais rien osé demander de mieux.

Merci, Shikamaru.

- On devrait, oui, répondè-je enfin, affichant le premier vrai sourire de ma personne depuis des lustres.

- Tiens, ajoute-t-il sur un ton blagueur, ton sourire niais est de retour. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas bien ?

- Arrête de te moquer !, rétorquè-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Pourtant, malgré mes dires, je constate rapidement que je ne vais pas si bien que ça lorsque j'essaye de me lever. À ce moment, mon corps ne réagit pas exactement comme je le voudrais et je suis obligé de me rattraper au mur juste à côté de moi. Bien évidemment, Shikamaru le remarque et s'inquiète, retrouvant tout son sérieux d'un coup.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, tout va bien. C'est un contrecoup de mes émotions, ça va passer.

Il acquiesce et attend patiemment que la tête arrête de me tourner. Il faut avouer que je viens vraiment de passer par un pique de stress jamais connu auparavant. Au point de ne plus arriver à respirer, on peut sans exagérer parler de crise d'angoisse, n'est-ce pas ? Une grosse dizaine de secondes plus tard, et ce même si mes jambes me semblent un peu lourdes, je fais signe à mon ami que nous pouvons y aller. Soucieux, il fait en sorte de m'avoir dans son champ de vision au cas où j'aurais une nouvelle fois le tournis, puis nous partons. Heureusement, cela n'est pas le cas et nous arrivons jusqu'à nos amis sans incident.

- Vous avez été long, fait remarquer Sakura d'emblée.

- Nous avons eu ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon un « incident technique », réponds Shikamaru. Mais ne vous en faites pas : tout est réglé et nous sommes tout à vous, dorénavant.

- Désolé pour l'attente, ajoutè-je pour me faire excuser.

- Pas de problème, reprends Ino. Ce n'est pas comme si arriver en retard pour les deux heures de français qui arrivent nous dérangeait. On peut y aller ?

Nous acquiesçons tous les uns après les autres et nous exécutons, avec l'idée que les heures qui suivront s'avèreront des plus difficiles. Enfin, je dois avouer que je suis tout de même soulagé de voir que mes amies n'insistent pas pour en savoir plus. Elles doivent avoir compris que certaines choses ne peuvent pas se dire à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je suis certain qu'elles ont des secrets en commun, elles aussi. Quant à Gaara… je fais tout pour éviter son regard. Savoir que Shikamaru connait la nature de mes sentiments à son égard me perturbe quelque peu et je n'arrive plus à être aussi naturel que je l'étais auparavant. Nous dirons que c'est le revers de la médaille.

Soit. Je suis prêt à en payer le prix. Les plus belles récompenses sont celles qui demandent des sacrifices, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà qu'il est l'heure de la pause. Comme annoncé, le dernier cours a réussi à nous achever, tous autant que nous sommes. En fait, pour être totalement franc, je me suis même endormi sur ma table. C'est fou ce que ça peut requinquer. Sans ce stress permanent et avec l'appui de mon ami, je me sens littéralement revigoré. Avoir réussi à évacuer tout ça d'un coup m'a permis de me sentir plus serein et les besoins vitaux de mon corps ont repris le dessus. Par conséquent, j'ai ressenti le retard dans mes heures de sommeil et mon estomac a commencé à réclamer de quoi manger depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Je tuerais presque pour avoir un truc à grignoter. Mon impatience motive ainsi mes amis et nous ne tardons pas à être dans la file devant le self. Entre temps, Kilia nous a rejoint et nous attendons, tous les six affamés mais de bonne humeur.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous pourra me passer le français ?, demandè-je. Je crois que je me suis endormi pendant le cours.

- Tu crois… ?, insiste Sakura, le ton sceptique. Moi, j'en suis certaine ! Tu te prends pour Shikamaru, maintenant ?

- Hey !, s'exclame l'intéressé. Ne me jetez pas la première pierre : j'ai suivi le cours de bout en bout, aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?, s'inquiète Kilia. Les miracles existent donc… ! Mon prof' de français avait raison… Qui l'eut cru ?

- Effectivement !, répondè-je, un petit rire moqueur déformant légèrement mes propos.

- Si la fin du monde est proche, enchaîne-t-elle, l'air pensive, autant que je ne vienne plus en cours… Non ?

Un ricanement s'échappe à nouveau de ma gorge. Cette fille me fait décidément bien rire et je la trouve vraiment attachante, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Après tout, n'était-elle pas ma « concurrente directe » en ce qui concerne Gaara ? Aussi, me voir réagir si bien à sa présence est peut-être un peu étrange, pour ne pas dire plus. En effet, il serait difficile de nier que tous mes sentiments ont tendance à faire dans l'excès lorsqu'il s'agit d'un certain jeune homme. Pourtant, si Kilia a donné dès le premier jour l'impression d'être intéressée par Gaara, ma jalousie n'a depuis pas eu de raison d'être mise à l'épreuve. En fait, elle agit avec lui comme elle le fait avec nous et je ne la qualifierai ni d'aguicheuse, ni de folle furieuse qui traque un homme. Du coup, elle et moi sommes rapidement devenus de bons amis, même si elle n'a pas conscience de ce à quoi elle aurait pu se heurter si elle avait eu le béguin pour Sabaku. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être possessif mais je peux difficilement contenir un tel flot de sentiments lorsqu'il s'agit de lui.

- Ah !, ajoute-t-elle, comme prise par une illumination. Si on doit mourir, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous proposer ! Je l'avais presque oublié, avec tout ça.

Le sourire qu'elle affiche est si communicatif que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour, l'invitant alors à poursuivre.

- Vous faites quoi, ce week-end ?, demande-t-elle après s'être assurée d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

- Rien de spécial, réponds Ino. La quantité de boulot que nous avons eu ces derniers jours nous a empêchés de penser aux réjouissances du week-end.

- Et bien considérez que vous faites quelque chose, maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous proposer ?, s'informe Sakura, visiblement impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Un groupe de jeunes organise une soirée dans la salle des fêtes tout près d'ici. Il faut que vous veniez, ça va être génial ! En plus, le thème de la soirée est assez amusant.

- C'est payant ?, demande Shikamaru, aussi vif que toujours. Non pas que je sois radin, mais je n'ai plus grand-chose pour moi, alors je n'ai pas envie de payer pour aller dans une salle pleine de monde de laquelle s'échapperait assez de bruit pour m'empêcher de dormir.

La comparaison est amusante, quoique décalée, mais je vois ce qu'il veut dire. Cela dit, le bruit ne me gène pas le moins de monde. J'aime ce genre de petites festivités, moi.

- Gratuit ? Non, désolé, s'excuse Kilia. Mais ils ne demandent que deux euros par personne. C'est l'une de leur première fête et ils espèrent être rentables en préférant la quantité à la qualité. Par contre, les boissons au bar seront payantes et ça ne risque pas d'être donné, là.

- Ah, mais ça m'a l'air sympa, tout ça !, s'exclame Sakura. J'ai besoin de me défouler, moi. Ce sera parfait !

- N'est-ce pas ?, confirme Kilia tout en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- Tu as parlé d'un thème de soirée, tout à l'heure, fait remarquer Ino. Quel est-il ? J'aimerais en savoir plus avant de donner mon avis.

Le sourire de Kilia s'élargit encore un peu et elle semble jubiler sur place. Difficile de ne pas comprendre qu'elle est véritablement enchantée qu'on lui en demande plus.

- Les femmes au pouvoir !, s'exclame-t-elle.

- … Pardon ?, fais-je, un peu pris au dépourvu. Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, personnellement.

- Ah, mais c'est simple, explique-t-elle. Pour faire court, c'est une soirée où les femmes sont censées prendre les choses en main. C'est nous qui menons la danse, si vous préférez.

- Encore mieux !, enchaîne notre amie aux cheveux roses. Il faut que vous veniez, ça va être drôle !

- Parle pour toi…, confie Shikamaru dans un soupir.

- L'idée me plait bien, à moi aussi, se prononce Ino. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, nous avons tous les pouvoirs ? C'est donc à nous de choisir nos cavaliers, non ?

- C'est là-même tout le principe de la soirée !, s'emporte Kilia, plus hystérique que jamais.

Expliquez-moi pourquoi je sens que cette histoire va se retourner contre nous, pauvres être de la gente masculine ? Ino et Sakura n'ont pas besoin de ce genre de soirée pour être de vraies petits tyrans. D'ailleurs, je me rends vite compte que mes craintes sont fondées lorsque Kilia s'approche de moi et s'agrippe à mon bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Kiba vient avec moi !, s'exclame-t-elle, toute heureuse.

- Moi ?, m'inquiétè-je. Je n'ai même pas encore précisé si je venais ou pas !

- Ne joue pas les rabat-joies ! Tu viens et tu seras mon cavalier !

Sakura et Ino pouffent de rire tandis que je commence à me prendre au jeu. Après tout, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une soirée et ça peut être amusant. Et puis je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce week-end.

- Bon, très bien, concédè-je. Mais inutile d'espérer : je ne serais pas ton esclave !, ajoutè-je avec un grand sourire.

- Même pas un peu ?, demande-t-elle en m'adressant un regard de chien battu.

- Non !

- Bon, finit-elle par articuler en reprenant son visage sérieux, c'est déjà ça. Mais il faut que vous veniez tous !

- Okay, je viens. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru, c'est toi qui m'accompagnera, articule Ino.

- … J'ai dû mal comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?, essaie de se convaincre l'interpellé.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Et que me vaut cet honneur ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme de ce lycée, alors pourquoi vouloir me torturer le week-end, en plus de la semaine ?

- La plupart de ces hommes n'aime que mes formes avantageuses et aimerait m'avoir dans leur lit. Au moins, avec toi comme cavalier, je suis certaine de pouvoir m'amuser sans arrière-pensée !

Le petit génie semble considérer ces arguments quelques secondes, puis, à la surprise générale, rend son verdict.

- C'est d'accord. Mais que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre plus tard que tu aurais mieux fait de choisir Sasuke.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant la situation de mon ami, par ailleurs quasiment similaire à la mienne. Cette soirée s'annonce véritablement mémorable. Je ne sais pas encore dans quel sens elle est censée l'être, mais elle promet vraiment de l'être.

- Gaara vient donc avec moi, annonce Sakura, comme si c'était naturel.

Evidemment, mon cœur se sert un peu lorsque ces mots atteignent mes oreilles. Sakura veut inviter Gaara ? Certes, il n'y a rien de plus normal, mais savoir qu'elle serait à son bras me gène. D'ailleurs, Shikamaru doit l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il me jette un petit coup d'œil. Heureusement, ce duel de regard sera vite mis de côté par Gaara en personne.

- Je… ne viendrai pas.

En temps normal, cette réponse ne m'aurait probablement pas plu, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre, cette fois. Que Dieu pardonne mon égoïsme.

- Pourquoi pas ?, demande Sakura. Tu ne vas pas me laisser y aller toute seule, quand même ?

Gaara, qui s'était jusqu'alors montré très discret à ce sujet, est dorénavant le centre d'attention. Pour une fois, il semble vraiment gêné de la situation.

- Je… n'aime pas les endroits bondés de monde.

- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, on sera tous avec toi ! Et puis tu pourras toujours partir si ça ne te plait pas. Je voudrais juste que tu sois mon cavalier. S'il te plaît, Gaara !, le supplie Sakura.

Là encore, si je m'écoutais, je lui dirai de le laisser tranquille et de ne pas le forcer. Pourtant, le voir réagir comme il le fait m'intrigue et je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. En effet, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Gaara… rougit. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être charmant lorsqu'il le fait. Sérieusement. D'un côté, ça me rassure : il y a des choses qui peuvent gêner même le plus introverti des individus.

- Je ne… sais pas danser, avoue-t-il difficilement.

- Si c'est le seul problème, ce n'est pas grave. Je veux juste que tu passes du bon temps avec nous. Tu verras, ce sera chouette, conclut-elle sur un ton plus compatissant qui incite à la confiance.

- Je ne pense pas… que je pourrais m'occuper de toi comme il le faudrait, Sakura.

- Ah, mais je m'en moque, je te dis ! Allez, viens avec nous ! Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Toujours aussi gêné, Gaara médite la question quelques secondes et se réserve le droit d'y réfléchir avant de répondre. Une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas est en pleine action devant nous et je m'en régale, même si c'est profondément sadique. Gaara est timide, en fait ? C'est drôle, en y pensant.

- … D'accord, acquiesce-t-il finalement.

- Super !

Aïe. Vilain coup de poignard. J'espère que ça ne va pas ruiner mon ascension vers un état plus stable et plus serein. Heureusement que je connais assez bien Sakura pour savoir qu'elle ne veut vraiment rien de plus que s'amuser. J'aurais probablement été beaucoup moins confiant si Kilia avait choisi Sabaku comme cavalier. Dans mon malheur, j'ai de la chance, nous dirons.

- Alors c'est décidé ?, s'informe la jeune fille en question. Tout le monde peut venir ? Vous verrez, nous allons nous marrer comme des tordus ! Il suffira de prendre le bus comme pour venir au lycée. Il devrait y en avoir même à cette heure de la soirée.

Nous acquiesçons tous relativement en même temps, puis Kilia lâche mon bras et retourne se poster entre les deux autres jeunes femmes. Immédiatement après, un élève va nous pousser pour nous faire comprendre que nous n'avançons pas assez rapidement dans la file. Ino va donc délibérément ouvrir les hostilités en lui demandant de se calmer, puis nous allons partir prendre notre repas. Cependant, je n'arriverais pas à rester concentré sur ce qui se passera, trop occupé à penser à ce qui risque de se passer durant cette sortie. Vais-je de nouveau faire une crise de jalousie en bonne et due forme ? J'avoue en avoir un peu peur. Je me sens relativement bien pour le moment et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher pour rien.

… Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué, cette fois ?

Pourvu que ça ne se termine pas trop mal. Il est toujours temps de devenir croyant et de réciter une prière, non ?

**Fin du chapitre 9 !**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achevé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que mon temps de parution ne vous aura pas fait perdre de l'intérêt pour mon histoire.

Je profite de cet espace pour préciser que j'ai glissé ici un petit clin d'œil à jessi023, qui me demande régulièrement de faire un Shika/Ino. Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait plait à ton côté « Vive Shikamaru et Ino ! » ? J'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de le placer ici, alors je l'ai fait =D

En ce qui concerne maintenant le reste du chapitre, j'espère avoir réussi à donner un bon rendu sur les sentiments de Kiba. Du reste, ne vous inquiétez pas : tout n'est pas là. Le chapitre suivant abordera beaucoup de sujets dont Kiba et Shikamaru doivent parler. Nanarusasu n'aura donc la réponse définitive à son ultime question que plus tard ! Héhé.

Comment ça, je suis sadique ? Mais non, voyons ! Je suis écrivain, c'est moi qui choisit ! Na !

P.S. : j'ai remarqué il y a quelques temps déjà que le site annulait une partie de ma mise en page, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit des petites séparations que je mets sur ma version Word lorsqu'il y a une ellipse. Cela vous pose-t-il problème ? Je vous avoue que ça me pompe profondément, mais si ce n'est pas votre cas... Et bien tant mieux !


	10. Ascension

Bien le bonjour, mes lecteurs adorés ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur mon dixième chapitre !

Alors, déjà, pour bien commencer mon chapitre, je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos magnifiques petites reviews, qui sont ce qui me motivent le plus pour écrire la suite. D'ailleurs, croyez-moi ou pas, mais mon rythme de publication ne pourrait pas être plus rapide. En fait, je passe rarement un jour sans ouvrir mon fichier Works, mais il se trouve que j'ai des problèmes personnels et un emploi du temps surbooké qui me prennent beaucoup de temps.

J'en suis désolé, mais je promets de ne pas m'arrêter dans cette histoire pour autant. J'aime trop vos reviews pour ça ! (Remarquez le message subliminal glissé dans cette petite remarque =D)

Allez. Place à la lecture, maintenant !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

_**Ascension**_

Une porte qui claque. Un chien qui court. Un éclat de voix. Tout me laisse comprendre que je suis enfin chez moi. Etrangement, ces petites choses auxquelles j'étais habitué n'ont d'ailleurs pas la même signification, aujourd'hui. Au contraire, l'intervention de Shikamaru a complètement modifié mon système de raisonnement. Certes, dire que je suis fier de ce que je suis serait bien exagéré mais je commence à entrevoir tout un tas de possibilités en ce qui concerne mon avenir. Je me sens… soulagé, tout simplement.

Mon humeur prend vite le dessus sur moi lorsqu'Akamaru se jette à mes pieds et se roule par terre, pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer. Parti dans un fou-rire incontrôlable, je réalise combien rire peut faire du bien. Puis, graduellement, je me calme et reprend un air sérieux. Un rapide coup d'œil m'informe que je suis toujours seul dans l'entrée et je devine que Hana n'est toujours pas revenue de son boulot. Même si ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, il n'est pas rare de la voir faire des heures supplémentaires au travail, aussi je ne m'en inquiète pas et monte jusque dans ma chambre, talonné de près par mon chien. Là, encore fatigué par toutes les émotions par lesquelles je suis passé ce matin, je jette mon sac dans un coin et m'écroule sur le lit. Rapidement, mes paupières vont se fermer et mon esprit va se mettre à divaguer.

Il serait difficile de dire tout ce qui a pu traverser ma tête durant les minutes qui ont suivi. Je pense avoir retracé le déroulement de ma vie ces dernières semaines, comme un spectateur qui suivrait l'évolution de mes sentiments et de mes réflexions. Paradoxalement, si ces pensées ont été celles qui m'ont purement et simplement gâché l'existence, des jours comme aujourd'hui font que je ne regrette absolument rien. Cette journée était si…

Mes yeux se rouvrent brutalement. L'image de Shikamaru en train de m'embrasser est revenue sans prévenir et je pourrai presque sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bêtement - et ce pour m'assurer de la bêtise de cette idée - je porte une main à mes lèvres et les frôle délicatement, réalisant soudainement ce qui s'est véritablement passé ce matin. Ma situation est très étrange. Certes, je savais très bien que mon ami m'avait embrassé mais… ce que ça pourrait impliquer me saute aux yeux seulement maintenant. Mon ami serait-il… gay, lui aussi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… Il cherchait juste un moyen de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, évidemment.

… Enfin, je crois. En fait, même si je pense que les probabilités pour que cela soit le cas se rapproche du zéro, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envisager cette solution. Comment faudrait-il que je réagisse si mon ami était vraiment homosexuel ? Je… ne l'aime pas, moi. Que voulait dire ce baiser, pour lui ? … Non, je ne dois pas faire des plans sur la comète. Il voulait juste m'aider, rien de plus. Sa technique était quelque peu originale mais il ne cherchait rien de plus.

Je me donne de moi-même des coups sur la tête - histoire d'évacuer ses mauvaises pensées - sans cesser de me répéter : « Il n'a fait que m'aider ». Cette phrase est devenue une sorte de leitmotiv et je n'ai de cesse de la repasser en boucle dans mon crâne, quitte à devoir me faire un lavage de cerveau. La situation inverse n'apporterait que des problèmes et je dois absolument les éviter. Une manière d'échapper à la probable réalité ? Certainement. Toutefois, j'ai bien le droit à un peu de répit, moi aussi. J'aimerais ne pas enchaîner les mauvaises nouvelles sans temps de pause. Je demande un jour. Non, une semaine. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Nous partirons donc du principe que Shikamaru n'est rien de plus qu'un ami qui… ne voit rien de bizarre à embrasser d'autres hommes.

… Je crois que c'est encore pire, vu sous cet angle.

Oh, et puis flûte ! Je me lève brutalement de mon lit, puis attrape le sac jeté dans un coin il y a quelques minutes pour entreprendre l'enfer que sont habituellement les devoirs. Dans l'état où je suis, je n'arrive à rien de bien constructif alors je vais essayer de me changer les idées en travaillant. Peut-être même qu'avec des chiffres plein la tête, j'en arriverais à oublier la soirée de samedi…

Un long soupir m'échappe. Décidément, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, cette semaine tranquille. En effet, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je dois me réjouir ou bien m'inquiéter de cette fête à venir. Je reconnais volontiers que je sombre peu à peu dans la paranoïa, mais je n'arrive plus à penser si sincèrement que Sakura ne tentera rien avec Gaara. Sans risquer de perdre une once d'objectivité, on peut affirmer que Gaara est vraiment agréable à l'œil. Sakura doit s'en être rendue compte, elle aussi… J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter.

Cela voudrait-il dire que je devrais la mettre au courant de mon attirance pour lui ? Je doute de la portée d'une telle action. Plus grave encore, j'ai… peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me répondre. Je pense qu'elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée d'être avec son beau brun ténébreux et arrogant, mais je trouverais normal qu'elle envisage autre chose en rencontrant quelqu'un comme Gaara, même si là, pour le coup, j'ai perdu toute mon objectivité. Du coup, savoir qu'elle pourrait m'annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle ressent elle aussi quelque chose pour Sabaku me paralyse de peur. Je… en tant qu'homme, je n'aurais aucune chance face à elle. Aussi, et ce même si c'est une réaction puérile et stupide, je refuse de lui en parler. Pour le moment, tout du moins.

Heureusement, tout n'est pas noir, dans cette idée de soirée. L'enthousiasme de Kilia en est la preuve parfaite. Durant tout l'après-midi, elle n'a eu de cesse de nous répéter encore et encore combien cette sortie s'annonçait géniale. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est motivée, et cette motivation me donne un petit coup de pouce, moi aussi. Difficile d'envisager une soirée catastrophique, lorsqu'on la regarde s'agiter de la sorte, dans tous les sens.

Trop plongé dans mes pensées, mon corps est pris d'un léger sursaut au moment où l'on toque à ma porte. Sachant pertinemment que ça ne peut être que ma grande sœur, je me reprends très rapidement et l'invite à entrer. À son tour surprise, elle s'arrête dès qu'elle me voit et me regarde avec deux yeux écarquillés.

- Tu fais tes devoirs ?, me demande-t-elle, l'air sceptique, un doigt pointé dans la direction de mon sac. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?

À sa remarque, je pouffe de rire.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, articulè-je difficilement. Je sais quelle heure il est et je vais parfaitement bien.

Devant mon enthousiasme, elle ne peut retenir un sourire à son tour.

- Ne me refais pas ça tous les jours, tout de même. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'y faire.

- Promis, chef !, dis-je en me mettant au garde-à-vous.

Pour accompagner mon geste, Akamaru se poste tout près de moi et aboie. Je jurerai qu'il comprend de quoi nous parlons, ce chien. Mon sourire ne fait que s'élargir en le constatant.

- Bien. Repos, soldat. Je venais juste t'annoncer que je suis rentré, ajoute-t-elle après un petit temps de pause. Je suis exténuée alors je vais me reposer un peu. Si tu as le temps, tu veux bien aller promener mes chiens en même temps que le tien ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci. Allez, je te laisse, maintenant. Tu as l'air si occupé avec… tes devoirs.

Je devine à son ton qu'elle n'y croit toujours pas, ce qui me fait rire de nouveau. Sans attendre que je ne reprenne mon sérieux, elle quitte la chambre et je me retrouve seul, avec un chien pour seul compagnie. Ah ! Non. Où diable avais-je la tête : il me reste également mes devoirs. Quelle joie… ! Mon regard se perd sur la couverture de mon cahier de mathématiques quelques secondes.

… Si seulement Hana connaissait les raisons qui ont poussé le fainéant que je suis à s'intéresser à ces maudits devoirs, elle ne trouverait probablement pas ça aussi amusant. Guidé par la bonne humeur dans laquelle la venue de ma sœur m'a mis, je refuse cependant de me miner le moral et me mets cette fois très sérieusement à mon calvaire. Autant ne pas se laisser submerger par de sombres pensées.

Plus tard, j'irai promener les chiens.

**Jeudi 2 octobre**

De nouveau, on tape à ma porte. Seulement, cette fois, c'est tout sauf normal.

Dans un état semi-conscient, j'entends la voix de ma sœur qui semble s'impatienter. Obligé par la force des choses, j'ouvre donc un œil, très difficilement mais surement, et constate qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure de se lever. J'ai même encore de l'avance ! Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on à vouloir me tirer de mon lit ?

- … m'entends ?, demande la voix de ma sœur. Dépêche-toi de sortir du lit, Shikamaru est ici et il t'attend en bas, dans le salon !

Je fais un bond dans mon lit. Shikamaru ? Ici ? Mais… que… pourquoi ? Depuis quand est-ce que Nara daigne passer me prendre directement chez moi ? Surtout que cela signifie qu'il a dû se lever encore plus tôt, et ce dans le seul et unique but de me voir. A-t-il… perdu la tête ?

- Tu m'écoutes, Kiba ?, s'énerve Hana, en tambourinant sur ma porte.

- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu, déclarè-je, maintenant totalement réveillé grâce au choc de la nouvelle. J'arrive.

Je l'entends soupirer un « Il était temps », puis elle repart dans la direction des escaliers. Toujours abasourdi par la nouvelle, je tends l'oreille et n'arrive à croire ce que j'ai entendu que lorsque la voix de Shikamaru s'adressant à Hana parvient jusqu'à moi. Puisque je déteste me faire attendre, j'accélère vite le mouvement. Je saute en bas de mon lit, attrape des vêtements propres et me propulse dans la salle de bain, si vite qu'Akamaru n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme et préfère se rallonger dans ma chambre pour gagner quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil.

**[…]**

Quelques minutes plus tard, je repasse le seuil de la porte de ma salle de bain. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais fait aussi vite pour me préparer. Cela dit, aussi court fut-il, ce temps de préparation fut largement suffisant pour me permettre de cogiter. Ainsi, j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion simple mais efficace : à moins que la situation ne s'y prête vraiment, Shikamaru ne se serait jamais, ô grand jamais, levé de si bonne heure. En somme, il y a donc quelque chose d'important dont il souhaiterait m'entretenir. Puis, avec la discussion que nous avons eu hier… J'ai dû mal à croire qu'il n'y a aucun lien. C'est donc un peu stressé que je passe l'embrasure de la porte de notre salon.

Et là, je réalise que l'impossible ne l'est plus : Shikamaru est bel et bien ici. De plus, il ne semble même pas souffrir de manque de sommeil et il me gratifie d'un large sourire au moment où j'apparais dans son champ de vision.

- Tu as le sommeil lourd, dis-moi, déclare-t-il d'emblée. Je ne serais pas près à parier qu'il m'aurait fallu aussi longtemps que toi pour sortir de mon lit.

Je passe une main à l'arrière de mon crâne et me gratte nerveusement le cuir chevelu. A-t-il fallu si longtemps que cela avant que je ne remarque ma sœur ? Je n'ai rien le temps d'ajouter pour ma défense que Shikamaru se déplace dans ma direction.

- Maintenant que la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, que dirais-tu que nous y allions ?

Une telle vivacité, si tôt le matin, défie totalement l'entendement. En particulier lorsqu'elle vient de Shikamaru, si bien que je vais jusqu'à en perdre mon latin.

- Euh… oui, si tu veux.

Il ne retient pas un petit ricanement devant mon désarroi, puis se tourne vers la cuisine et s'adresse à ma sœur.

- Merci pour l'hospitalité de si bon matin, Hana. Nous allons y aller. Bonne journée.

- De rien !, s'écrie-t-elle en revenant dans le salon, son éternelle tasse de café dans les mains. Travaillez bien !

Emporté par le flot des évènements, je salue ma sœur, ramasse mon sac au passage, puis prend la suite de mon ami. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas habitué à quitter la maison avant elle. Pourtant, plus important pour le moment, c'est sur la raison de la venue de Shikamaru que toutes mes pensées vont se focaliser.

Rapidement, je me retrouve à l'extérieur, dans un froid quasi-hivernal. Shikamaru m'a pressé de manière à ce que je n'ai pas le temps d'en placer une et nous marchons maintenant côte à côte, dans un silence pesant. Il n'est tout de même pas venu me chercher juste pour le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? Puis, au moment où je m'apprêtais à prendre les devants, il rompt ce silence de lui-même.

- Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

Comment je vais ? Et bien… Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser la question. Ceci étant dit, si je devais répondre, je pense que je vais bien.

- Mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis plusieurs semaines. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien, même si j'aurais bien dormi une petite demi-heure supplémentaire, dit-il en baillant.

« Alors que fais-tu ici ? » est la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit, mais je l'ai retenu de justesse avant que la question ne franchisse le seuil de mes pensées. Il finira bien par m'expliquer de lui-même et je ne veux pas être paraître impoli ou désagréable. D'ailleurs, je suis encore plus près de la réalité que je ne le pensais, puisqu'il enchaîne directement.

- Tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il en me dévisageant.

- Oui.

Inutile de le ménager, s'il aborde le sujet le premier.

- Tu fais une de ses têtes !, s'exclame-t-il en riant. Je ne vais pas te faire un sale coup ! Je suis ici seulement parce que je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être envie de parler un peu, après ce qui s'est passé hier. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu beaucoup de temps et la discussion a été comme avortée.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Ce qui s'est passé hier ? Parle-t-il… du baiser, ou de mes révélations ? Les deux même, peut-être ? Devant mon mutisme prolongé, Shikamaru se penche un peu pour observer plus attentivement les traits de mon visage, puis continue ce qui ressemble pour le moment à un monologue.

- Est-ce que je me serais trompé ?, s'interroge-t-il, sceptique.

- Non, répondè-je enfin. Seulement… Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en parler. De mon point de vue, c'est encore une chose assez étrange et je ne suis toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec ce que je suis.

- Tu as honte de toi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, avouè-je sincèrement.

- Tu ne devrais pas, ajoute-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. L'Homme a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où l'amour n'existait que pour la procréation.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine. Je lui dis avoir du mal avec ça et il me parle directement de finir dans le lit d'un autre homme. Se rend-il compte que c'est précisément avec ça que j'ai du mal ? Constatant mon malaise, il pose une main réconfortante sur mes épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba, ça viendra doucement. Si jamais tu as des problèmes avec ça, quel qu'il soit, tu peux m'en parler.

- Merci, Shikamaru. Je m'en rappellerai.

Ma déclaration lui arrache un sourire, tandis qu'il retire sa main et la réinsère dans sa poche, bien au chaud.

Pendant ce temps, je redirige les yeux droit devant moi et remarque que nous approchons du croisement entre ma route et celle de Gaara. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'attends pas à le voir, puisque nous sommes en avance, et je dois dire que ça m'arrange. Il me reste encore une chose qui me perturbe et j'ai besoin de savoir… Seulement, comme beaucoup des questions que je me pose en ce moment, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encaisser la réponse sans broncher.

Quelques minutes passent, sans que l'un de nous deux ne décrispe sa mâchoire. Je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne de son côté, mais je ne sais tout simplement pas comment aborder le sujet qui m'intéresse. De multiples idées me sont venues spontanément, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé une seule qui soit suffisamment convaincante. Il faut que je fasse attention à tout, en particulier à la manière dont je pose ma question.

Heureusement, je suis finalement tombé sur une technique claire mais efficace. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher la situation parfaite, alors autant me lancer le plus simplement possible.

- Shikamaru… ?

- Ah !, s'exclame-t-il brutalement, à ma grande surprise. Je commençais à croire que tu ne me poserais jamais la question et que mon esprit de déduction laissait à désirer !

- … Pardon ?, demandè-je, sceptique à mon tour.

- Tu allais me demander si je suis homosexuel, non ?, dit-il fièrement.

J'en reste bouche-bée.

- Il est tout naturel de se poser la question, avec la façon dont j'ai agi hier, ajoute-t-il.

Je reprends peu à peu contenance. Ainsi, il savait que je lui poserais la question ? D'un côté, savoir qu'il a pu deviner mes intentions si facilement me vexe un tantinet. En revanche, la manière enthousiaste avec laquelle il réagit me met en confiance et soulage quelque peu mes angoisses. Hélas, cela ne fait rien de plus que les soulager. Ne me reste donc qu'à battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud.

- Et… et donc ?, questionnè-je, pas très sûr de moi.

À nouveau, il me dévisage sans retenu. Je ne me gène pas pour faire pareil et tenter de relever le moindre petit indice qui infirmerait ou confirmerait une hypothèse. Puis, comprenant l'importance de sa réponse pour moi, il se décide enfin à me répondre.

- Ce baiser ne voulait rien dire pour moi, Kiba. Je ne suis pas gay.

Ma tension redescend brusquement. C'est étrange : maintenant qu'il me l'a clairement affirmé, je me sens affreusement stupide d'avoir posé la question.

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, dis-je nerveusement.

- Non, c'est normal. Je pense que je me serais posé des questions à ta place, moi aussi.

Un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres. Mes peurs s'étant envolées, je l'accompagne volontiers, soulagé comme jamais.

- Ah, ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Est-ce que tu embrasses souvent tes amis, toi ?, fais-je avec ironie.

- Non, tu es le premier, je te rassure. Je pensais juste que c'était la manière la plus efficace de te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème. J'aurais pu passer du temps à te convaincre avec les mots mais je ne m'en sentais pas le courage.

Un rire franc s'échappe de ma gorge. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Shikamaru restera toujours Shikamaru. On ne le refera plus, à cet âge, et c'est exactement ce qui fait que nous nous entendons si bien.

- Mais tu n'as vraiment aucun problème avec ça ?, m'informè-je. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux arriver à faire ça aussi facilement, alors que j'ai moi-même tant de problèmes avec le sujet.

- Et bien…, commence-t-il, c'est simple. Je considère qu'embrasser quelqu'un ne me posera jamais problème, quelle que soit la personne, et donc quel que soit son sexe. Si je ne suis pas amoureux de la personne en question, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en faire. Ce n'est pas comme si on me demandait de coucher avec !, s'exclame-t-il avec le sourire.

Quelle… étrange manière de voir la chose. Ce qui n'empêche pas que ce qu'il dit tient la route. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à appliquer : ce n'est pas si facile que ce qu'il essaye de me le faire croire.

- Tu es sceptique ?, me questionne-t-il.

- Non. Je dois juste avouer que je t'envie ta manière de prendre les choses. Je suis incapable de réagir de la même façon.

- Ne t'en fais pas, m'encourage-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dit : ça viendra avec le temps. Et puis… je trouve que tu as plutôt bien choisi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, m'étonnè-je.

- Gaara. Je ne comprends pas très bien comment il fonctionne mais c'est un choix qui se défend.

Pour la première fois depuis le début du dialogue, je suis certain que mes joues prennent une jolie teinte rose bien prononcée. Entendre Shikamaru parler de Gaara - et donc de mes goûts - aussi librement est une chose qui me perturbe. En fait, il parle de Sabaku comme il pourrait parler de n'importe quelle femme dont j'aurais pu m'éprendre et je ne sais pas comment je devrais réagir. En revanche, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que le savoir si ouvert d'esprit me fait extrêmement plaisir ; j'ai comme l'impression d'émerger après une longue baignade en eau froide.

- Mais dis-moi, enchaîne-t-il, tu es certain de ne pas vouloir en parler aux autres ? Je pense que ça te rendrait la vie bien plus facile, d'autant plus lors de certains évènements, comme la soirée de samedi.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace. Je l'avais oubliée, cette soirée, et avec elle tout ce que cela implique.

- Oui, je suis certain. Même si c'est étrange et que cela me procure plus de mal que de bien, je tiens à ma relation avec Gaara telle qu'elle est maintenant. En fait, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à être naturel lorsque tu es dans les parages, et ce seulement parce que tu connais la nature de mes sentiments à son égard. Imagine donc ce que ce serait avec Sakura !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Sa remarque s'étouffe dans un fou-rire et je ne parviens que difficilement à comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, je me surprends moi aussi à sourire, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que nous parvenons jusqu'aux grilles du lycée. Nos amis peinent à croire que nous arrivons ensemble - et surtout tout ce que cela implique -. En conséquent, un petit coup d'œil à leurs visages choqués me fait d'autant plus sourire.

Oui, décidément, cette journée commence bien trop bien pour qu'on puisse me la gâcher.

**[…]**

La porte de notre salle se referme sur l'un des professeurs les plus barbant que j'ai connu jusqu'à ce jour. Comme souvent, nous n'avons pas à nous déplacer pour le prochain cours et je profite de nos cinq petites minutes de répit pour étirer mes muscles, fatigués de ne rien faire, qui ne demandent que ça. Puis, tout en reprenant une allure plus convenable, je tourne la tête vers mon voisin de table. Exactement de la même manière qu'il le fait à l'accoutumée, Sasuke a son visage tourné vers la fenêtre et semble ne pas se préoccuper de ceux qui l'entourent. Malheureusement pour lui, je me sens trop euphorique pour ne pas avoir envie de partager mon humeur avec quelqu'un. Je serais presque désolé que ça tombe sur lui. Hélas, ça ne dépasse pas le stade du « presque ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton week-end, Sasuke ?

À l'entente de son prénom, il tourne enfin la tête vers moi, surpris de voir que je m'adresse effectivement à lui.

- Depuis quand est-ce que ça te regarde ?, rétorque-t-il froidement.

- Je suppose que tu ne viendras pas la fête organisée par des étudiants, ce samedi ?, demandè-je, ignorant sa remarque acide.

- Que veux-tu que j'aie à faire dans ce genre d'endroit ?

De nouveau, il dirige son regard vers l'extérieur, visiblement persuadé d'avoir mis fin à la discussion. Pourtant, je n'en ai toujours pas fini avec lui et il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça.

- Gaara nous y accompagne bien, lui. Je pense que tu deviendrais bien plus aimable si tu te mélangeais avec tes semblables, de temps en temps, ajoutè-je en constatant qu'il ne bronche pas.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, Kiba, tu veux ?

Je devine à son ton qu'il commence à s'énerver. Pour une fois que je cherche à me montrer agréable, il ne fait aucun effort de son côté. Il ne faut pas croire que j'en viendrais à m'intéresser à lui mais… sa situation m'interpelle. Qu'est-ce qui le pousse constamment à être si désagréable avec son entourage ? Je me demande comment il se sent, lorsque, le soir venu, il rentre chez lui… Comment peut-on vivre avec si peu de contacts humains ? En ce qui me concerne, sans mes amis, ma sœur, ou encore Akamaru, il ferait longtemps que je me serais jeté sous un train. Dans un geste lent, mon champ de vision dévie instinctivement sur la droite, pour s'arrêter sur le dos de Gaara. Lui aussi, il fait partie des personnes qui constituent dorénavant mon quotidien et le tour de force que Shikamaru a réussi sur moi me permet d'être plus à l'aise avec ce que je ressens.

De ce fait, c'est avec un léger sourire en coin que je me concentre à nouveau sur mon voisin.

- Tu ne sors donc jamais ?, m'informè-je.

Dans un mouvement brusque, Sasuke redirige ses deux onyx dans ma direction et me foudroie du regard.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me laisser tranquille, Inuzuka ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, que je sache.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas arrêter d'être aussi désagréable ?, demandè-je avec le sourire. Il n'est pas étonnant de te voir tout le temps seul si tu envoies balader tout ceux qui tentent de faire un pas vers toi. Pourtant, crois moi, je ne t'aime pas non plus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de personnes comme toi pour me tenir compagnie, se défend-t-il agressivement. Je me débrouille très bien seul et je voudrais que tu me fasses de l'air. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton voisin de table que tu dois te sentir obligé de me parler. Je ne l'ai pas choisi, moi non plus.

- Tu mens, rétorquè-je, du tac au tac. Personne ne peut vivre comme un ermite, dans son coin. Tu es bien plus dépendant des autres que tu ne veux le faire croire.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne connais rien à ma vie, conclut-il d'une voix glaciale.

Considérant que le sujet est maintenant clos, Sasuke tourne une dernière fois sa tête en direction de l'extérieur. Aller jusqu'à dire que j'ai pitié de lui serait bien exagéré mais il est certain que je n'échangerais ma place avec la sienne pour rien au monde. Sa vie me paraîtrait bien fade, à côté de celle que je connais tous les jours.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir davantage à la question que le professeur assurant le cours suivant passe par l'embrasure de la porte. Même si ce n'était pas de manière très positive, Sasuke aura au moins le mérite d'avoir fait passer le temps plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû.

**[…]**

Voici enfin le moment que je préfère dans la journée : la fin des cours. Accompagné de mes camarades de classe, ainsi que de Kilia, je me dirige vers les grilles du lycée. Par ailleurs, je constate avec joie que ma bonne humeur ne m'a pas quitté de la journée. Au contraire, le repas de midi a été particulièrement mouvementé, grâce à Kilia, qui a tout fait pour nous faire promettre de ne pas lui poser de lapin ce samedi. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de son sérieux ou de son regard menaçant mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en la regardant s'agiter dans tous les sens. Autant dire que je sens l'excitation monter et je me surprends à être pressé de voir cette soirée arriver.

Ainsi, après les quelques salutations d'usage, Gaara et moi nous sommes séparés des autres pour prendre le chemin qui nous mènera jusque nos chez-nous respectifs. Je n'arrive que difficilement à contenir ma bonne humeur et je dois faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas danser sur place. Ceci étant dit, le sourire qui me colle à la peau ne pourra quant à lui pas me quitter de si tôt.

Un coup d'œil sur la droite me permet cependant de constater que Gaara ne partage pas mon enthousiasme. Au contraire, il semble en proie à certains tourments.

- Tu as un problème, Gaara ?

Ses yeux se lèvent de leur point d'encrage sur le sol et se posent dans les miens. Dieu que je peux aimer la couleur de ses émeraudes. Je m'efforce cependant de ne pas me perdre dans cette immensité au vert si lumineux, puis me concentre sur son visage contrarié.

- … Je n'aurais pas dû dire oui à cette invitation, déclare-t-il, avec une certitude inébranlable.

Immédiatement, j'en perds mon sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Tu ne veux plus venir ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne répond pas tout de suite. Mon intuition me dit qu'il cherche à trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qui le tracasse et je le laisse réfléchir.

- Je vais être un poids mort pour vous.

Je vois… Après tout, on ne pourra pas changer Gaara en si peu de temps. Pour le moment, il est toujours partiellement persuadé qu'il ne peut pas se mêler à « notre monde ».

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Au contraire, la fête aurait été moins amusante si tu n'avais pas pu venir.

Encore une fois, il reste silencieux. Seulement, cette fois, son regard se décroche du mien et il regarde le sol, mi-gêné, mi-désolé. Je devine donc qu'il ne répondra rien de lui-même et me décide ; je déteste le voir dans cet état.

- Tu seras toujours un meilleur partenaire que ce que pourrait l'être Sasuke. Sincèrement, Sakura ne se force pas. Dans sa tête, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle va s'amuser, même si tu es persuadé du contraire.

Ma réponse ne doit pas lui sembler totalement stupide, puisqu'il médite dessus quelques instants avant de reprendre.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je devrais savoir ?

Se moquer du malheur des autres n'est pas bien, je le sais, mais je ne peux retenir le petit sourire qui revient étirer mes lèvres. Penser que cette situation mettrait Gaara si mal à l'aise ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant.

- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, Gaara ?

Nous sommes tous d'accord : cela ne me regarde pas le moins du monde. Cependant, cette question a franchi la barrière de mes lèvres avant même que je ne puisse la retenir.

- Non.

Je me doutais de la réponse mais je me sens étrangement content d'en avoir la confirmation. Là, dans l'immédiat, je ne me sens pas prêt à « partager » Sabaku. De la jalousie ? Sûrement.

- Sois naturel, c'est tout, conseillè-je enfin. Sakura ne te demande pas d'être parfait et personne ne t'en voudra si tu n'arrives pas à être aussi à l'aise que nous.

Il acquiesce d'un bref mouvement de tête mais je vois clairement qu'il n'est qu'à moitié convaincu. Ceci étant dit, le connaissant comme je le fais, je sais qu'il lui faudra plusieurs sorties de ce genre avant de comprendre ce que j'essaie de lui dire. Soit ; nous avons la vie devant nous.

À cet instant, son regard croise une nouvelle fois le mien et un pincement au cœur se fait sentir chez moi. La raison ? Je viens de me souvenir du baiser que j'ai échangé avec Shikamaru et ai été parcouru par l'irrésistible envie de sceller mes lèvres à celles de Gaara, exactement de la même manière.

… Visiblement, Shikamaru a réussi l'impossible. Non seulement je me sens mieux, mais j'arrive à avoir envie d'être plus qu'un ami aux yeux de Sabaku. J'espère juste que… ça ne me nuira pas. Après tout, cet amour n'est qu'à sens unique et rien ne devrait pouvoir inverser la donne. J'ai peur d'en souffrir, dorénavant…

Heureusement pour moi, cette… pulsion - car il n'y a pas d'autres mots - est une chose avec laquelle je peux facilement faire, tant que ça ne va pas plus loin. Aux yeux des autres, je devrais même n'avoir eu qu'un blocage de l'ordre de la seconde, tout au plus. Quitte à choisir, je préfère toujours largement cette situation à celle de la semaine dernière.

Redevenu maître de moi-même et de mes pensées, je décide toutefois de lui donner le seul conseil que je considère comme utile.

- Fais juste un effort, histoire d'avoir l'air présentable.

Et ce même si tu es déjà sculpté comme un dieu grec.

… Enfin, ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

… Je n'en reviens pas que je puisse arriver à penser de telles choses ! D'un côté, c'est très déconcertant, mais de l'autre, c'est une sensation absolument géniale. Et tout ça, je le dois à Shikamaru.

Enfermé dans ma petite bulle de bonheur, j'en oublie que je suis accompagné de Gaara, et manque de sursauter lorsqu'il réengage le dialogue.

- Kiba… ?

- Oui ?, répondè-je après une petite seconde de décalage.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça, avec moi ?

Parce que je t'aime. Voilà exactement ce que je souhaiterais répondre à une question pareille. Pourtant, habitué à ne pas parler de mes sentiments, cette pensée reste enfouie dans les profondeurs de ma tête, bien tranquille. En revanche, je suis un peu peiné de voir que Gaara n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses doutes à notre sujet.

- Encore cette question ?, lancè-je, presque vexé. Comment dois-je te faire comprendre que tu es un ami, Gaara ?

Le ton employé suffit à lui faire comprendre ma frustration face à ses doutes. Par conséquent, il se terre dans un mutisme long de seulement quelques secondes, puis reprend.

- Je suis désolé, s'explique-t-il, mais j'ai parfois l'impression de ne pas appartenir à votre monde et d'être de trop.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, me reprenè-je immédiatement. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était de cette manière que tu posais la question.

Un bruit guttural me permet de deviner qu'il accepte mes excuses, puis un silence assez pesant s'installe. Maintenant que je comprends mieux le sens de sa question, je ne sais quoi lui répondre. Après tout, il serait stupide de dire que Gaara est du même genre que nos amis. Seulement… Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais rétorquer à ce genre de déclaration.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, me risquè-je finalement, mais je n'ai pas de vraies réponses. Certes, tu n'es pas comme nous, mais chacun de nous accepte celui que tu es et nous ne te demandons pas de changer. Tant que tu es satisfait de la place que tu as dans notre groupe, tu n'as pas à te poser d'autres questions.

En réponse à mes explications, Gaara arrête sa marche, m'obligeant à faire de même, quelques mètres devant lui. Je me tourne complètement face à lui et observe son visage de brefs instants. Il faisait longtemps que son visage n'avait pas été aussi impassible, même pour moi.

- … Je peux avoir confiance en vous ?

Cette remarque me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cette question est si enfantine, naïve, qu'elle me fait comprendre à quel point Gaara est en marge de la société. Jusqu'ici, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait réussi à faire confiance à personne, isolé dans son propre monde. Encore une fois, une pulsion s'immisce dans mon esprit et je me retiens de justesse pour ne pas me précipiter à ses côtés pour l'enlacer, montrant par là même que je suis présent pour lui, même si le monde entier se mettait à le traquer. Dans le rôle que Kiba Inuzuka doit jouer, je me contente pourtant de soutenir son regard et ainsi lui transmettre la sincérité de mes paroles.

- Tu peux. Sans trop m'avancer, je peux même te jurer qu'aucun de nous ne te trahira jamais. En ce qui me concerne, tu as déjà ma confiance.

Etrange… Il a fallu que je le dise pour me rendre compte que c'est totalement vrai. En effet, même si je reconnais que certains points obscurs de son histoire me turlupinent, j'ai confiance en lui. Ceci étant, je sais que la nature de mes sentiments à son égard influx grandement mes réactions… mais peu importe. Il n'en est pas moins que je crois en ses sentiments et je les laisse me guider, juste pour cette fois.

De son côté, Gaara semble perturbé par la portée de mes propos. Je devine qu'il est le genre de personnes à ne jamais utiliser les mots qui véhiculent une signification très forte, sauf toutefois s'il les pense vraiment. En l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, ses yeux se couvrent une nouvelle fois d'un voile humide et je dois vraiment me faire violence pour ne pas enrouler mes bras autour de son torse, et poser mon visage dans son cou, où je pourrais respirer à plein poumon l'odeur de sa peau.

Chassant de ma tête ces pensées frustrantes, je remets les deux pieds sur terre. De ce fait, je me rends facilement compte que la situation est comme figée dans le temps. Pourtant, ce silence n'est pas lourd ou malsain. Au contraire, il me donne l'impression que tout a été dit, comme si nous n'avions plus besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Par conséquent, je décide de lui tourner le dos et l'invite par ce geste à me suivre.

Le reste du voyage que nous avons en commun se fait sans un seul mot. En revanche, aussitôt qu'il bifurque au croisement de sa rue et de la mienne, je ne peux retenir le sourire qui vient éclairer mon visage. Cet homme, je l'aime de plus en plus, et je sais que je compte pour lui. J'en suis même certain. Ainsi, aussi bête que cela puisse l'être, cette certitude me plonge dans un état d'euphorie permanent.

Et quoi de mieux que la soirée de samedi pour me servir d'exutoire ?

**Samedi 4 octobre**

- Et bien… Mais c'est que mon petit frère est super sexy !

Devant la remarque de Hana, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr !, s'exclame-t-elle, outrée que je ne m'en rende pas compte de moi-même. Si je n'étais pas ta sœur, je te ferais des avances dans la minute.

Je pouffe de rire, et ce parce que je suis certain qu'elle le pense vraiment. Pourtant, je n'avais pas l'impression de mériter une telle réaction. En effet, je n'ai rien fait de plus que d'enfiler un jean noir, assez moulant, qui met en avant mes quelques atouts. Puis, en guise de haut, je me suis contenté d'une chemise à manches longues, elle aussi noire, que j'ai préféré ne pas fermer jusqu'en haut, encore une fois dans le but de mettre mes avantages en avant. Après tout, puisque je sais que mon corps a tout ce qu'il faut où il le faut, je considère qu'il serait bête de ne pas en profiter. D'autant plus que ce sont les femmes qui commandent, ce soir, et que Kilia m'a ordonné d'avoir un minimum de classe, suite à quoi Ino et Sakura ont demandé exactement la même chose à leur partenaire de la soirée.

C'est au moment où je m'apprêtais à la remercier que l'attention de ma sœur et moi est attirée vers la porte d'entrée. Nous sommes pour l'instant dans le salon et quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte. Persuadé qu'il s'agit de Shikamaru, je me déplace jusqu'à l'entrée et attrape ma veste au passage. Toutefois, je me stoppe net en ouvrant la porte. Effectivement, je ne m'étais pas trompé : Shikamaru est bien celui qui est là. Par contre… sa tenue me laisse pantois. Pour faire simple, il porte un costume complet, auquel l'on aurait enlevé la cravate. Je dois d'ailleurs avouer que mon meilleur ami est sacrément sexy, lorsqu'il s'en donne les moyens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kiba ?, dit-il, l'air contrarié. Ferme la bouche, tu veux ? Je déteste cette tenue.

Instantanément, je pars en grand fou-rire. Après tout, Shikamaru me donne vraiment l'impression de ne pas être dans son élément. Il n'arrête pas de gigoter et de tirer sur les bords de ses vêtements, comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour lui.

- C'est ma mère qui m'a obligé à porter ce truc, m'explique-t-il. Quand elle a su que je devais avoir un minimum de classe, elle est partie fouiller le placard de mon père et en a ressortie cette… chose.

Evidemment, sa réflexion ne fait qu'aggraver l'état dans lequel je suis.

- Ah, quelle galère, je vous jure ! Ma mère ne sait pas faire les choses normalement, sans passer dans l'excès. Allez !, se motive-t-il. Allons-y avant que je ne change d'avis.

Toujours moqueur, je referme la porte derrière moi, après avoir salué Hana et Akamaru, puis prends la suite de mon ami. Depuis ma maison, il nous faudra vingt bonnes minutes pour atteindre la salle des fêtes mais nous avons décidé de tous nous retrouver devant les grilles du lycée, pour y aller ensemble. Comme il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver une tenue convenable, nous sommes en retard et je ne serais pas surpris de voir que les autres sont déjà tous arrivés. Autant nous dépêcher.

**[…]**

À la lumière des réverbères qui longent le lycée, je repère plusieurs profils que je devine être ceux de mes amis. L'excitation monte d'un cran : je me sens comme un gosse qui va à l'école pour la première fois. Shikamaru le remarque d'ailleurs.

- Calme-toi, tu veux, dit-il, le ton blagueur. Tu pourras danser toute la soirée, si ça te chante.

- Mais non, c'est toi qui est trop lent !, rétorquè-je en accélérant le pas.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. J'arrive.

Malgré ses dires, Shikamaru ne calque pas sa vitesse de marche sur la mienne et je me retrouve face à mes amis quelques secondes avant lui. Et là, mes yeux n'arrivent tout simplement pas à se détacher de Gaara.

Comme moi, il n'a pas été jusqu'à acheter de nouveaux vêtements, mais le pull noir qu'il porte est tout particulièrement moulant, laissant peu d'imagination en ce qui concerne les courbes avantageuses du torse juste en-dessous. Son bas, quant à lui, est beaucoup moins « provocant » - selon ma propre définition du provocant -. C'est en réalité un pantalon assez large, lui aussi noir, criblé de poches par-ci par-là. Il n'y a pas à dire : Gaara est à cet instant une véritable incitation au viol. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas le temps de tester ma capacité à résister à ce genre de tentations, puisque Kilia ne va pas se gêner pour réagir exactement de la même manière que ma sœur.

- Kiba !, s'exclame-t-elle. Je vois que tu as pris ma demande au sérieux.

Mes yeux se posent sur elle, tandis qu'elle hoche la tête pour montrer son approbation au choix de ma tenue vestimentaire. Je remarque alors qu'elle n'est pas en reste non plus, puisqu'elle s'est habillé pour l'occasion d'une belle robe longue, blanche, simple mais efficace, qui me fait prendre conscience plus que jamais de la beauté des courbes de cette femme. Si je n'avais pas été gay, il est évident que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir des pensées plus ou moins avouables.

Juste à ses côtés, Ino s'est elle aussi vêtue d'une tenue plus que féminine, offrant un décolleté plongeant à la fois provocateur et sensuel. Je pense qu'il faudra beaucoup de force de caractère à Shikamaru s'il ne veut pas que ses yeux dévient régulièrement vers les seins de notre amie. Puis, tandis que cette pensée me fait sourire, mon regard dévie sur la dernière personne que je n'ai pas dévisagé : Sakura.

… J'en reste bouche-bée. Depuis quand Sakura… est-elle aussi belle ? Certes, la beauté de ses formes n'égalent pas celles des deux autres jeunes femmes, mais elle possède tout de même tout ce qu'il faut au bon endroit, et elle en profite, de la même manière que moi. Pour le coup, elle s'est alors vêtue d'une robe chinoise rouge, parfaitement assortie avec la couleur de ses cheveux, remonté pour l'occasion en un chignon strict, dont une mèche revient négligemment sur son front. Enfin, pour permettre une plus grand liberté de mouvement, la robe est ouverte sur l'un des côtés, dévoilant une bonne partie de la jambe de la jeune femme. Sérieusement, cette tenue semble faite pour elle.

Et c'est exactement ce qui me gène. Si je l'ai remarqué, Gaara ne peut pas être passé à côté. Tout d'un coup, je me sens pris d'un sérieux doute : se pourrait-il que Sakura et Gaara ne profitent de cette soirée pour se rapprocher, inévitablement ? Cette possibilité paralyse tout mon système de raisonnement et je me sens pris d'une peur innommable.

… Aurais-je fait une erreur quelque part ?

**Fin du chapitre 10 !**

Et bien voilà qu'un nouveau chapitre se ferme sur mon histoire. J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup et que vous en serez satisfait. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, sur plusieurs parties. Kiba commence à penser des choses que je trouve assez drôles, surtout en ce qui concerne Gaara.

Ah ! Et puis... En ce qui concerne Shikamaru, je sais déjà que certains d'entre-vous (non, Nana', tu n'es pas visée, voyons XD) penseront qu'il ne fait que mentir à propos de ses sentiments envers Kiba, et ce dans le seul but de ne pas lui faire de mal. Je préfère ne pas vous donner la réponse tout de suite mais j'espère que vous serez assez curieux pour venir lire la suite, et l'apprendre de vous-même. Héhé.

Allez, je vous laisse. À plus !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, avant de partir =D


	11. Chimères

Me revoilà 'déjà' ! Après seulement un mois d'absence (avouez que c'est court, comparé à ce à quoi je vous ai habitués XD), je suis de retour avec un chapitre tout beau tout neuf. La deuxième partie de l'histoire est maintenant bien amorcée et ce qui passe par la tête de Kiba est bien différent de ce qui pouvait le hanter au début. M'enfin, vous verrez bien par vous-même !

Ici, plus particulièrement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire (j'ai tout fait en quatre jours, en fait) et j'espère que tout ça vous plaira =)

Comme d'habitude, je remercie ensuite les gentils lecteurs que vous êtes de me laisser de si belles reviews. Je suis toujours ravi de voir que j'ai reçu un mail de la part de FanFiction. En plus, étant donné que vous êtes quasiment tous satisfait de ce que j'écris, c'est d'autant plus motivant pour faire la suite ! Héhé. Et je parle ici des anonymes comme des gens avec un compte !

Enfin, pour conclure, je vous informe que j'ai décidé de m'amuser avec mes fins de chapitres. Dès aujourd'hui, j'inaugure le "Shikamaru's always right", dans lequel vous aurez une sorte de délire de ma personne avec l'un de mes personnages préférés : Shikamaru (oui, je sais, vu le nom, vous auriez deviné sans moi). Comme je le disais, je pars vraiment en délire et vous n'êtes pas obligé de les lire. Je m'amuse, c'est tout ! Lol. Enfin bref, trêves de bavardages, le chapitre ! Je vous laisse lire, maintenant.

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

_**Chimères.**_

D'ici déjà, je peux reconnaître l'une des musiques de dancefloor à la mode ces temps-ci. Nous ne sommes pourtant qu'à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée de la salle et je dois avouer que tout cette agitation me met déjà dans l'ambiance. Je devine d'ailleurs sans problème que je ne suis pas le seul car Kilia, accrochée à mon bras depuis que nous sommes partis, n'arrête pas de parler en faisant de grands gestes avec sa main libre, ce qui m'amuse beaucoup.

Pourtant, entre deux grands fou-rires, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dévier dans la direction du couple que forment Sakura et Gaara. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « duo ». « Couple » a une connotation qui ne me plaît décidément pas du tout. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est une réaction tout sauf fair-play, mais constater que Sabaku ne supporte toujours pas les contacts humains me fait affreusement plaisir. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela implique qu'il ne se fera jamais au bras de Sakura entourant le sien. Tant qu'il maintiendra ses distances, je pense que j'arriverais à tenir le choc et à rester de bonne humeur. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que mon égoïsme flagrant ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Tandis qu'il souffre de la situation, je me réjouis de voir qu'il n'est pas assez à l'aise pour tenter de me faire du mal, même involontairement. Est-ce ce qu'on appelle être jaloux ? Si c'est le cas, je viens de découvrir que je suis quelqu'un de très possessif. Une petite voix dans ma tête me suggère même de pousser Sakura pour prendre sa place. Heureusement pour moi, je suis aussi possessif que ce que je suis capable de maîtriser mes réactions.

Un éclat de rire attire mon attention sur la droite. Shikamaru et Ino n'ont pas cessé une seule seconde de se disputer depuis que nous avons quitté notre point de rendez-vous. Cependant, ils semblent s'en amuser tous les deux et je les soupçonne même d'être parmi ceux qui s'amusent le plus. D'ailleurs, l'extravagance de la tenue de Shikamaru n'a pas eu d'effets que sur moi. Dès les premières secondes, Ino et Sakura l'ont tout particulièrement complimenté à ce sujet, ce que nous ne sommes pas prêts d'entendre à nouveau. Je pense que ceci en soi est une raison suffisamment valable pour ne pas regretter d'être venu à cette soirée !

- Vous avez tous apporté l'argent, n'est-ce pas ?, nous demande Kilia, criant déjà à moitié pour couvrir le volume sonore.

Cette question force mon cerveau à revenir dans le monde réel et je remarque que nous sommes juste à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Comprenant ce que ma cavalière de la soirée a demandé sans l'avoir entendu, j'attrape la pièce de deux euros cachée dans ma poche, et la lui montre, tout sourire. Les autres ne tardent pas à suivre le mouvement et, par groupe de deux, nous passons le vigil qui surveille l'entrée.

À l'intérieur, le niveau sonore en serait presque insoutenable. La salle est également bondée de monde, au point où l'on se demande comment tous ces adolescents font pour ne pas se marcher les uns sur les autres. Pour autant, je me sens tout de suite à l'aise et l'ambiance me monte déjà à la tête : je meurs d'envie de me fondre dans la masse et d'aller danser avec tous ces inconnus. Puisque parler serait inutile, j'invite Kilia, par quelques gestes, à me suivre. Tout aussi enthousiaste que moi, elle hoche la tête vigoureusement et fait signe aux autres de nous suivre.

Sans se faire prier, Ino et Shikamaru ouvrent la marche et partent donc se mêler à la foule. Je me serais bien volontiers joint à eux mais je viens de remarquer que nos deux derniers amis sont restés près de l'entrée. Sakura essaye tant bien que mal d'inciter son cavalier à la suivre sur la piste de danse. Je devine à ses expressions qu'elle tente de se montrer rassurante et enjouée, mais Gaara y reste particulièrement indifférent.

En fait, il l'est même tellement que ça en deviendrait presque bizarre. Peut-être suis-je le seul à avoir ce ressenti, mais je trouve que son masque d'indifférence est exagéré. Je me demande d'ailleurs l'espace d'un instant si je ressemble à cela lorsque je simule mes sentiments et, si oui, je suis surpris de voir que les autres n'y voient que du feu. Secouant la tête pour ne plus m'attarder plus longtemps sur ce détail de ma personne, je redirige toute mon attention sur Gaara. Bien qu'il soit difficile de dire ce qu'il lui passe par la tête, il choisit finalement d'exaucer le souhait de Sakura et accepte de s'avancer vers la piste de danse. Je le regarde passer devant moi, sceptique, puis Kilia perd quelque peu patience et me le fait comprendre en tirant exagérément sur mon bras, ce à quoi je réponds par un grand sourire engageant. Je me lance ainsi à la suite de nos amis, sans oublier toutefois de jeter un coup d'œil à Sakura. Je me réjouis de voir qu'elle ne quitte pas des yeux le visage de Gaara, prête à le sortir d'ici au moindre signe de détresse de sa part.

Un signe qui ne se fait pas désirer très longtemps. En effet, une fois au centre de la salle, Gaara se crispe totalement, de la tête aux pieds. Je pense qu'il ne supporte pas tous ces adolescents, qui dansent et se déhanchent sans se soucier des autres personnes qui les entourent. Peu habitué aux contacts, sentir tous ces corps frôler ou toucher le sien doit être une épreuve à laquelle il aurait préféré ne jamais être confronté. J'imagine qu'il doit avoir l'impression d'étouffer, comme si la foule toute entière n'était qu'une entité dangereuse pour sa survie.

Ignorant Kilia, je m'apprêtais à lui venir en aide lorsque Sakura me devance de peu. Elle le prend par le bras et l'emmène jusqu'à un coin un peu plus tranquille de la salle. Là-bas, ils s'installent tous les deux sur les quelques chaises libres mises à disposition. Même sans être avec eux, je devine que Gaara se répand en excuses. Sakura, de son côté, a posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et je sais qu'elle fait tout son possible pour le rassurer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kiba ?, me hurle Kilia, pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

Mon amie redevient instantanément mon centre d'attention. De part sa petite taille, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas réussi à voir les évènements qui m'ont accaparé ces quelques minutes, et je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que tout va bien. Je me dois de jouer le rôle de Kiba Inuzuka, l'ami de Gaara, et seulement son ami. Dans cet optique, puisque le jeune homme est en de bonnes mains - peut-être même un peu trop, si l'on en croit mes craintes en début de soirée -, il est de mon devoir de retourner m'amuser de mon côté. À moitié convaincu par mes propres arguments, je décide de faire tout mon possible pour profiter de cette soirée au maximum.

**[…]**

La soirée bat son plein. Le rythme de la musique dirige chacun de mes mouvements, comme si mon corps tout entier était dans une sorte de transe euphorique. Je saute, bouge, rit, danse, et tout ceci sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Je me sers de cette soirée comme d'un exutoire à tout ce que je garde en moi depuis plusieurs semaines.

… Et peut-être même à mon excédent de haine. Certes, la présence de Kilia a mes côtés me fait beaucoup de bien, en grande partie grâce à la bonne humeur et l'énergie ô combien bénéfique que dégage la jeune femme. Il y a juste que ce que je croyais être simplement de la jalousie se transforme petit à petit en une haine innommable.

Sept.

Ce chiffre représente le nombre de jeunes femmes à avoir abordé Gaara. En effet, le charme du jeune homme n'est pas passé inaperçu longtemps et beaucoup d'entre elles ont interprété sa solitude comme une occasion de tenter leur chance. Par conséquent, même si j'ai vu défiler mes amis régulièrement pour lui tenir compagnie, les périodes de creux entre ces différentes visites se sont vues parasitées par des adolescentes en trop plein d'hormones. Inutile de le préciser, mais j'ai ressenti le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas aller régler le problème moi-même. La seule chose m'en ayant d'ailleurs empêchée est la froideur systématique avec laquelle Gaara a reçu ses « invitées ». Là où moi, je vois un jeune homme que la foule semble effrayer, les jeunes filles ont vu un rustre qui les envoyaient sur les roses. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point certaines de ces filles sont belles. Parfaites en tout point. Je remercie le ciel une nouvelle fois pour être tombé amoureux de Gaara, et pas du premier coureur de jupons du coin.

Ceci étant dit, j'émets tout de même certaines réserves sur la confiance que j'accorde à Gaara à ce sujet et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je lui jette régulièrement des coups d'œil, lorsque Kilia ne le voit pas. Etant donné que j'ai pu dénombrer toutes les personnes qui l'ont abordé, je suppose d'ailleurs que dire « Je le surveille » serait plus approprié. En somme, même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête, et ce quand bien même je pourrais être occupé. Je suis définitivement et complètement raide dingue de cet homme. Affolant, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, une fois n'est pas coutume, et il faut toujours une exception pour confirmer la règle. Emporté par une musique que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, je me surprends à rire de bon cœur avec Kilia, sans me soucier de la situation de Gaara. Nous sommes complètement pris dans une danse qui ne s'apparente à rien de réglementaire mais il est clair qu'elle comme moi prenons beaucoup de plaisir à être en compagnie de l'autre. Par conséquent, j'en étais arrivé à occulter totalement le sujet de mes désirs lorsque vient le moment où, me coupant dans mon élan, une personne me tapote l'épaule. Je stoppe ma danse chaotique puis me retourne pour apercevoir un Shikamaru mi-contrarié, mi-inquiet. À mon tour inquiet, je redeviens sérieux et fronce les sourcils, un reflexe qui ne sert à rien, si ce n'est qu'il informe Shikamaru que je suis prêt à écouter ce qu'il a à me dire.

- Gaara est parti !, me hurle-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête explicit vers la chaise maintenant vide. Tu devrais aller le voir !

Si je ne le faisais pas déjà, mes sourcils se seraient froncés. Gaara est également son ami, alors pourquoi ne l'aide-t-il pas lui-même ? Ce pensant, je me rappelle qu'il m'a déjà avoué plusieurs fois ne pas comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeune homme. Le plus logique serait donc qu'il veut éviter de le blesser en essayant de l'aider. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que la nature de mes sentiments peut moi aussi me pousser à faire ou dire des choses que j'aurais mieux fait de garder pour moi.

Voyant que je ne réagis pas - mon regard s'est posé sur la chaise vide où se tenait Gaara il y a à peine cinq minutes et ne l'a pas quitté depuis -, il me secoue gentiment afin que je me presse. Jugeant que le moment n'est pas choisi pour se poser des questions, j'acquiesce, m'excuse auprès de ma cavalière, et part à la suite de l'asocial dont je suis tombé amoureux. Dans le processus, je bouscule plusieurs personnes qui ne me remarquent même pas, trop pris dans leur danse.

Puis je mets enfin un pied dehors. Immédiatement, mon corps est agité de frissons. La différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur est ahurissante. Le niveau sonore est également plus raisonnable, et il ne me faut pas plus de dix secondes pour apercevoir Gaara. Il est appuyé contre un mur, à quelques mètres, mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans le ciel. Cette image fait peut-être un peu clichée mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer. Sa peau pâle est faiblement éclairée par les poteaux électriques aux alentours, son expression semble rêveuse, et je sais à cet instant que je ne me lasserais jamais de l'admirer. Tout chez lui est hypnotisant, de la couleur de sa peau à sa tenue, en passant par le noir autour de ses yeux ou encore ses cheveux. Je rêverais d'ailleurs de glisser une main dans ces cheveux, pour vérifier s'ils sont aussi agréables au toucher que ce qu'ils ont l'air de l'être. Dans ce décor, ses traits se sont enfin relâchés et il ne paraît plus aussi oppressé que tout à l'heure. Son visage impassible me paraît maintenant très naturel.

Réalisant l'absurdité de mes propos, je secoue la tête et reviens à moi. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire du lèche-vitrine mais bel et bien pour me rendre utile. Ainsi, je me lance et m'approche de l'objet de mes désirs. Concentré comme il l'est, Gaara ne remarque d'ailleurs ma présence que lorsque je l'apostrophe.

- Hey !

Ses yeux quittent la contemplation de la voute céleste et se fixe aux miens. Dans un mouvement, il se redresse et se tourne dans ma direction.

- Tu es sorti ?

- Shikamaru vient de me dire que tu avais disparu, alors je suis venu voir ce que tu faisais.

Un court silence s'installe. Un silence durant lequel il s'adosse à nouveau au mur.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

- Je te dérange ?, fais-je, à moitié vexé de le voir me recevoir de la sorte.

- Tu vas manquer le reste de la soirée, explique-t-il.

- Tu ne me suivras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je ne pense pas, concède-t-il difficilement.

- Je suis désolé. Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû te forcer la main. Tu ne fais rien d'autre que nous attendre, dans cette soirée.

Un nouveau silence. Je ne sais plus quoi ajouter, surtout que son mutisme me laisse penser qu'il pourrait nous en vouloir un peu. Dans sa tête, il était clair que cela allait se passer de cette manière. Je me mets inconsciemment à gratter nerveusement l'arrière de mon crâne, comme souvent ces temps-ci.

- Vous aimez vraiment ça ?, me questionne-t-il finalement.

- Quoi donc exactement ?

- La foule, le bruit, la musique, … Tout.

- Je suppose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais oui, nous apprécions. C'est une manière de s'amuser sans avoir à se retenir. Ici, même si nous dansons comme des idiots en chantant à tue-tête comme des crécelles, personne ne nous juge. C'est un parfait moyen de se défouler.

Cette fois encore, il ne répond pas. Je pense qu'il digère l'information et essaye de voir les choses comme je les ai décrites. Pourtant, mon petit doigt me dit qu'il ne comprendra pas si facilement ce que j'essaye de lui expliquer.

- J'ai l'impression que toutes les soirées où nous t'invitons finissent mal pour toi !, m'exclamè-je en plaisantant, pour changer de sujet.

Il me jette un vague coup d'œil, puis ses yeux se perdent à nouveau dans le vide.

- Je n'y suis peut-être pas habitué, mais je ne me force pas non plus.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si cela allait m'informer jusqu'à quel point ce que j'ai entendu est vrai. Puis, cette donnée fait son bonhomme de chemin dans mon cerveau, causant chez moi un petit sourire en coin.

- Vraiment ?, demandè-je. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur que tu ne nous en veuilles un peu. Entre la chute avec mon chien et cette soirée, tu as déjà vécu ton lot d'émotion, avec nous.

- C'est ce qui est bien, justement. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir des émotions que j'avais oubliées, avec vous.

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore. Gaara est bien bavard, ce soir ! Serait-ce parce qu'il a eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir parler, dans cette salle bien trop bruyante à son goût ? En tout cas, l'imitant, je m'adosse au mur tout près de nous et constate avec effarement que la musique est assez forte pour faire vibrer les murs, ce que je ne pensais même pas possible. Cette soirée fait vraiment dans l'excès, effectivement.

- N'essaye pas trop de ressembler à tout le monde, Gaara. Nous ne te demandons pas d'être comme nous.

Un instant de flottement passe, puis il acquiesce d'un bruit de gorge indescriptible. Un long silence s'installe alors. Lui comme moi ne trouvons rien à dire, préférant à la discussion la contemplation du ciel. Bien que nous ne vivions pas dans une vraie grande ville, la pollution lumineuse nous cache toutes les étoiles, seule les plus éclatantes faisant acte de présence.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lachè-je soudainement.

- … Les autres ne se vexeront pas, si je pars avant vous ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux t'en aller. On ne va pas te forcer à nous regarder en train de danser.

Il acquiesce à nouveau avec ce son si caractéristique, puis la discussion s'arrête. Mes yeux se détachent alors du ciel sombre et s'arrête à nouveau sur son visage si parfait. Je ne suis pas tourné dans sa direction et ne le regarde que du coin de l'œil mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas du tout conscient de mon adoration pour sa personne.

C'est là que, pour la première, l'une de mes pulsions prend le dessus sur le raisonnable. Je tends alors discrètement ma main droite et m'approche dangereusement de sa main gauche. Je voudrais juste toucher sa peau, enlacer ses doigts des miens, et attendre que le temps passe, tout simplement. Rien de plus. Sur le moment, la réaction que pourrait avoir mon vis-à-vis m'est complètement égale, même si mon cœur accélère dangereusement sa course, en proie à une sensation que je ne connaissais pas.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là !

Instinctivement, ma main se rétracte et je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix. J'aperçois alors Kilia qui s'approche de nous, toute souriante.

Pour le coup, la réalité de la situation me revient enfin et je réalise ce que j'aurais pu faire si la jeune femme n'était pas arrivée. Je… J'ai totalement perdu le contrôle. Dieu merci, quelqu'un est intervenu à temps pour m'empêcher de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ?!

Mon malaise doit toujours transparaître sur mon visage, puisque la jeune femme me jette un étrange coup d'œil. Je m'empresse donc de revêtir le Kiba Inuzuka créé de toute pièce, puis lui renvoie ce que j'espère être un éblouissant sourire.

- Tu nous cherchais ?, demandè-je précipitamment.

Elle semble être surprise un instant mais se reprend très vite.

- Oui ! J'ai appris de Shikamaru la raison pour laquelle tu es sorti mais comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, je suis venu à ta rencontre. Rappelle-toi : ce sont les femmes qui commandent, ce soir ! Tu ne peux décemment pas me laisser tomber comme ça !

Son ton faussement outré me fait exploser de rire.

- Excusez-moi, ô grande Princesse, parvins-je à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

- Ah ! Je préfère ça. Non mais sérieusement… Tout va bien ? J'ai vu que plusieurs filles avaient essayé de te draguer, Gaara. C'est pour ça que tu es sorti ?

Mon estomac se tord en repensant à ces… espèces de traînées. Je ne les connais pas mais je sais déjà que je les déteste.

… Je constate également au passage que ma bonne humeur a fait apparaître une sorte de possessivité abusive. Je ne serais jamais imaginé comme ça. Comme quoi, l'amour pousse vraiment les gens à faire des choses étranges.

- En partie, oui, avoue l'intéressé. Ces filles n'arrêtaient pas de me demander si je voulais danser. Je n'y suis pas habitué.

- C'est la rançon de la gloire !, explique Kilia, une nouvelle fois tout sourire. Tu es beau, alors assume.

Je ne saurais dire si cela s'est vu mais je suis persuadé qu'un éclat de haine profonde a traversé mes pupilles en fente. Je me demande ce que je déteste le plus entre les pimbêches gluantes de tout à l'heure et les remarques de ce genre. J'apprécie beaucoup Kilia mais je ne supporte pas quand elle montre un intérêt possible pour Gaara. Ceci étant dit, pour la remercier de m'avoir arrêté tout à l'heure, je passerais l'éponge sur cet incident. Au moins, dorénavant, je saurais qu'il me faut absolument contrôler la moindre de mes réactions en présence du rouquin.

Alors que j'en suis là dans mes réflexions, Kilia, agacée par notre manque de répartie, ne peut retenir ce qui lui passe par la tête.

- Alors ? Vous venez, ou pas ?

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, et Gaara et moi quittons le mur sur lequel nous nous appuyions.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, annonce calmement notre ami.

- Vraiment ?, s'inquiète Kilia. C'est dommage… Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas aimer ce genre de soirée. La prochaine fois, on fera un truc plus calme, promis !

Les lèvres de Gaara s'étire légèrement en réponse à l'enthousiasme de l'adolescente, suite à quoi il enchaîne.

- Excusez-moi auprès des autres.

- Sans faute ! On se revoit lundi, au plus tard. Quant à toi…, ajoute-t-elle en me lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus, tu m'accompagnes. On retourne danser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !

Le vrai Kiba reprend peu à peu du terrain et je sens l'adrénaline qui coule à nouveau dans mes veines. À partir du moment où Gaara sera loin de nous - et surtout de ces adolescentes en chaleur -, je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette fin de soirée. Non sans un regard déçu en arrière, j'accompagne donc Kilia jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle, cependant même que j'aperçois Gaara en train de téléphoner à une personne que je devine être son frère.

La soirée commence pour de bon, cette fois.

**Dimanche 5 octobre**

Subitement, mes deux yeux s'ouvrent. Mon réveil m'indique qu'il est déjà midi passé mais je ne bouge pas. Au contraire, je… m'enroule sur moi-même et une larme m'échappe.

Je ne sais comment je devrais décrire ce rêve. Était-ce un cauchemar ou pas ? En tout cas, je sais une chose : la soirée d'hier a eu beaucoup trop d'impact sur moi. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé… de Gaara. C'était un rêve absurde qui n'aurait jamais pu se réaliser, tant le personnage de Gaara était différent de celui que je côtoie tous les jours, mais pourtant…

Je suis stupide. Je me passe une main sur la joue et essuie la larme qui s'y était invitée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors pourquoi cela me fait-il tant de mal de revenir au monde présent ? Peut-être parce que… je sais que tout ce qui s'y est passé est destiné à rester du domaine des chimères ?

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir sentir, encore maintenant, sa main froide enlacée à la mienne. Je pense que ce qui a failli être une erreur hier soir m'a bien plus travaillé que ce que je le pensais. À tel point que j'ai été jusqu'à imaginer qu'il prendrait lui-même l'initiative de venir enlacer ses doigts aux miens. C'est pourtant tellement en contradiction avec la manière d'agir du vrai Gaara… ! Mais ça m'a fait du bien, sur le moment. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il n'a rien dit, pas plus qu'il n'a vraiment agi. Au final, il n'a rien fait de plus que prendre ma main, sans quitter des yeux un point fixe dans l'espace.

Suis-je vraiment bête pour avoir trouvé cet instant parfait ? Si je referme les yeux, aurais-je le droit de revivre ces quelques secondes où plus rien n'avait d'importance ? J'étais… l'homme le plus heureux du monde, même si c'est une manière un peu guimauve de dire les choses. Ceci étant, je sais que c'est pour cette raison en particulier que j'ai si mal maintenant. Cet instant… n'arrivera probablement pas de toute mon existence. Je n'aurais jamais le droit d'enlacer mes doigts aux siens, ou même de déposer mon visage dans son cou, et ce constat me fait affreusement mal car mon rêve m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'en crevais d'envie.

Plus encore que je ne l'étais déjà, je me roule en boule, et d'autres larmes empruntent le même chemin que la première.

Je… l'aime. Mon Dieu que je l'aime.

**[…]**

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Je me suis demandé un instant si tu étais vraiment rentré ici cette nuit !

Comme d'habitude, Hana m'accueille avec un grand sourire que je lui rends sans problème. J'ai pris le temps de me calmer avant de sortir de mon lit et d'aller me préparer. Il m'aura toutefois fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour y arriver.

Comprenant que c'est de moi que l'on parle, Akamaru émerge de la cuisine à vitesse grand V. Il se jette à mes pieds, ce que j'interprète comme une manière de me demander des caresses. Sa bonne bouille me fait sourire et je m'assieds en tailleur à ses côtés, laissant aller ma main dans sa fourrure blanche.

- Je ne t'ai pas réveillée, alors ?, demandè-je. J'avais peur de faire trop de bruit.

- Non, aucun problème. Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant défoulé !

En effet, si l'on oublie le passage où Gaara s'est fait accosté par ces adolescentes, le reste de la soirée a été tout simplement parfait. Finalement, Sakura n'a rien été de plus qu'une amie pour Gaara. Ils n'auront même pas été des partenaires de danse et Sabaku aura insisté pour qu'elle parte s'amuser au lieu de rester coincé avec lui. Je sais qu'elle était un peu déçue de la tournure des évènements mais elle n'a eu aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'accompagner, joliment vêtue comme elle l'était.

Hana, visiblement satisfaite de ma réponse, m'accorde un nouveau sourire, puis se replonge dans le magazine qu'elle lisait quand je suis arrivé.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui ?, s'informe-t-elle tout de même.

- Non, pas vraiment, répondè-je distraitement, trop occupé à jouer avec mon chien. J'ai un peu de boulot à faire et comme je me suis levé à treize heures, j'ai déjà perdu la moitié de la journée.

- Pas faux, conclut-elle sur une note joyeuse. J'en ai profité pour promener Akamaru, ce matin. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre que tu te lèves.

Je la remercie rapidement et me lève. Quitte à faire mes devoirs, autant les faire le plus vite possible. Accompagné par mon fidèle canin, je prends ainsi la direction de ma chambre.

En entrant dans la salle, un courant d'air frais me rappelle que j'avais ouvert la fenêtre pour aérer. Jugeant qu'une demi-heure aura suffis, je décide de la refermer. Inconsciemment, je me retourne ensuite et m'adosse à la fenêtre, observant ma chambre dans son ensemble. Mon rêve me revient alors en tête. Je revois Gaara, assis sur mon lit. Par association, l'image de ma main dans la sienne ne tarde pas trop. Sans me retenir, je lâche un profond soupir, puis mon regard dévie sur Akamaru.

Tout content de me revoir après seulement une soirée d'absence, il y a dans ses yeux un éclat que je considère être l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Akamaru est plus qu'un animal domestique, pour moi. C'est vraiment comme un frère. Aujourd'hui, je n'envisage pas ma vie sans sa bonne bouille à mes côtés. Si je le pouvais il m'accompagnerait même en cours, au lycée. De plus, il me rend tellement bien mon affection que je serais prêt à tuer s'il le fallait, pour lui venir en aide.

Je m'accroupis pour être à son niveau. De là, je m'amuse à ébouriffer la touffe de poil sur le haut de son crâne. Je suis cependant stoppé dans mon entreprise par mon portable, que je sens en train de vibrer dans ma poche. Me redressant, je le sors de ma poche pour apercevoir que Kilia vient de m'envoyer un message.

« Bien dormi, mon esclave d'un soir ? ^^ Merci pour la soirée d'hier, je me suis amusée comme une folle ! A demain =D »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le lisant. Kilia est décidément une pile électrique. Considérant cela plus correct, je lui réponds dans la foulée, partageant mon propre ressenti sur cette sortie. Ceci étant fait, je décide de me mettre sérieusement à mon boulot, non sans un long soupir de frustration. Les week-ends parfaits n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

**Lundi 6 octobre**

Le bruit strident de mon réveil se fait entendre. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je cherche à tâtons le bouton pour l'éteindre, sans grand succès. Akamaru commence à grogner et je me force donc à ouvrir un œil pour me relever et aller éteindre cet instrument de torture. Ceci fait, je me rallonge dans mon lit confortablement. J'ai froid. Plus, je dirais même que je tremble. Et il y a cinq minutes, j'avais beaucoup trop chaud. J'ai également un sérieux mal de crâne, ainsi qu'un mal de gorge indescriptible. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je suis malade.

J'ai passé une nuit absolument horrible, à tourner et me retourner sans arrêt, par moment transpirant, par d'autres agité de tremblements. Je refuse catégoriquement d'imaginer la tête que je dois avoir ; je pourrais en faire des cauchemars. Ce qui est certain, en tout cas, c'est que je vais rester dans mon lit. Je pense que je n'irais pas en cours de la journée. Et si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici là, j'appellerais le médecin demain.

Maintenant que j'ai réfléchi à tout ça, je laisse mon cerveau repasser en mode stand-by. Je suis complètement épuisé et j'ai besoin de dormir. Hélas, avec la température que je dois avoir, mon sommeil s'apparente plus à de la torture qu'à du repos. Tant pis. Je ne serais capable de rien, en l'état actuel des choses.

**[…]**

- Kiba ! Tu as oublié de te lever ! Dépêche-toi, tu es déjà en retard !

Sans ouvrir les yeux, j'agite l'une de mes mains devant moi en grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, comme pour faire fuir mon assaillant.

- 'Suis malade, parviens-je tout de même à formuler dans une langue intelligible.

Hana - l'assaillant dont je parlais il y a peu - semble prendre en considération mon baragouinage et dépose une main maternelle sur mon front.

- Ah oui, tu es brûlant, confirme-t-elle. Tu as de la chance que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Tu aurais dû prendre une veste pour te tenir chaud, samedi.

Ce disant, elle part ouvrir mes volets. Je fronce les sourcils par mécontentement mais ne dit rien, trop fatigué. Je sens alors plus que ce que je ne vois qu'elle se déplace à nouveau vers moi.

- Tu fais peur à voir, frérot. Je vais appeler le médecin pour lui demander de passer dans la journée.

- S'tu veux.

Faire des phrases courtes mais intelligibles. On ne se rend compte de la difficulté de la chose que lorsqu'on s'approche d'un état proche de la semi-conscience. C'est contraignant, il faut l'avouer.

Ayant abusé des capacités disponibles en ce moment par mon cerveau, je ne vais absolument rien comprendre à ce que me dira ensuite Hana. Je ne vais que sentir la couverture que l'on posera sur moi pour m'empêcher de trembler plus fort encore, puis je vais finalement me rendormir.

**[…]**

Il est 10 : 43. Je viens tout juste de sortir de mon lit. Je n'en suis pas fier mais il est dorénavant clair que je n'aurais pas pu en sortir avant sans me rouler par terre pour avancer. Dire que je vais beaucoup mieux serait exagéré mais je tiens debout, alors on se contentera de ça pour le moment. Je profite de ma lucidité pour prévenir Shikamaru via SMS sur la raison de mon absence, puis je me traîne jusqu'à la salle de bains pour m'habiller et prendre une longue douche réparatrice. Il n'y a que là où je peux modeler la température de l'eau pour ne pas passer d'un extrême à l'autre à cause de ma température.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, propre et relativement réveillé, je pénètre dans le salon. Hana est assise sur le canapé, devant la télévision, mais toute son attention est aussitôt accaparée par ma personne.

- Tu vas mieux ?, s'inquiète-t-elle.

- Un peu, la rassurè-je avec une voix bizarre.

- Je vois ça… Tu as mal à la gorge ?

Plutôt que de répondre, je préserve ladite gorge douloureuse et me contente de hocher la tête.

- Le médecin a rappelé, il viendra un peu après treize heures. En attendant, tu peux toujours essayer de prendre les pastilles pour la gorge qu'on a.

- Merci.

- Est-ce que tu arriveras à manger quelque chose de solide ? Si tu préfères, je peux te faire une soupe à l'oignon, comme tu les aimes.

Que j'ai ou non mal à la gorge ne rentre pas tellement en compte dans ma réponse. Comme elle vient de le faire remarquer, j'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de petits plats, même si Akamaru les déteste. Visiblement, tout ce qui est à base d'oignon le révulse. Serait-ce parce que cet ingrédient sent trop fort ? Enfin, la question n'est pas là.

- Je veux bien, s'il te plaît. Où est Akamaru ?, me renseignè-je à mon tour.

- Il est dans notre jardin, avec mes chiens. Il fait bon, aujourd'hui, alors ils prennent un bain de soleil.

Je souris en pensant à l'image. Notre jardin est si petit qu'ils doivent être serrés comme des sardines. Hélas, malade comme je le suis, je préfère éviter de sortir - même s'il fait bon, pour reprendre les termes de ma sœur -. J'attendrais donc qu'ils reviennent d'eux-mêmes.

- Tu viens t'asseoir avec moi ?, propose-t-elle sur un ton joueur. On va se légumer en regarder la télé.

- J'arrive. Je vais juste chercher le médicament pour ma gorge.

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.

À mon rythme - ce qui signifie très doucement, dans le cas présent -, je retourne à l'étage et farfouille dans notre étagère à pharmacie jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherchais. Je repasse rapidement par ma chambre pour attraper la couverture supplémentaire apportée par ma sœur dans la matinée, puis je retourne dans le salon. Ensemble, Hana et moi allons ensuite regarder plusieurs émissions plus ou moins intéressantes, pendant que ma température s'en donnera à cœur joie pour me faire passer d'un extrême à l'autre sans prévenir. Avant l'heure du repas, je vais même à nouveau repiquer du nez.

**[…]**

- Et bien te voilà avec une belle angine !

Pourquoi est-ce que notre médecin m'annonce ça avec un grand sourire ? Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir : il est _toujours_ souriant.

- Je vais te prescrire des antibiotiques et tu devrais te sentir mieux dès demain, ajoute-t-il dans sa lancée.

- Et pour l'école ?, questionnè-je.

- Tu vas devoir rester sagement chez toi jusque mercredi, inclus. Tu as besoin que je te fasse un mot ?

- Non, merci, lachè-je avec un long soupir.

Je vais devoir rester enfermé jusqu'à jeudi ? Je vais devenir dingue, moi ! Malheureusement, ma sœur a entendu les recommandations de notre médecin aussi bien que moi et je reste persuadé qu'elle m'empêchera de faire une entorse au règlement. Même au travail, elle devinerait immédiatement si je lui avais désobéi. Est-ce ce qu'on appelle le sixième sens d'une femme ?

L'ordonnance faite, Hana remercie notre médecin et lui paye ses honoraires. Moi, de mon côté, je me morfonds ; l'image de Gaara m'apparaît l'espace de quelques millisecondes. Je me surprends alors à sourire en réalisant que je suis contrarié à l'idée de ne pas le voir jusqu'à jeudi. Cet homme m'obsède tellement que c'en est comique, par moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte se refermer et Hana me rejoint dans le salon.

- Je vais aller chercher tes médicaments tout de suite. Tu pourras commencer le traitement dès maintenant.

Enroulé dans ma couverture jusqu'au nez, je me contente de lui adresser un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai tout enregistré. Aussi vite qu'elle était revenue, ma sœur se déplace en direction de notre vestibule.

- Les chiens sont rentrés, Kiba !, m'informe-t-elle juste avant de refermer la porte.

Tout sourire, je me redresse sur le canapé pour être sûr de ne pas manquer Akamaru. Les uns après les autres, nos différents chiens me rejoignent dans le salon et foncent sur leur gamelle. Seul mon brave canin prend le temps de venir me dire bonjour avant d'aller dévorer son repas. Bien. Au moins, je ne serais pas seul au sens strict du terme.

**[…]**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ce qui me fait réaliser que je m'étais encore endormi, pour la énième fois de la journée. À moitié affolé, je me bats avec la couverture pour attraper mon portable. C'est le mode vibreur de ce dernier qui m'a sorti du monde des rêves, m'informant également que l'on cherche à me joindre. De justesse, je décroche et place l'appareil sur mon oreille.

- Allo… ?

- Oula !, s'exclame la voix de Shikamaru à l'autre bout du fil. Tu as une drôle de voix.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, retorquè-je, encore dans le brouillard.

Un éclat de voix me fait comprendre qu'il s'amuse de mes réactions.

- Oui, bonjour. Je te dérange ?

- Non, je passe ma vie à dormir.

Petit silence. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il pense que justement, c'est une excellente raison de me laisser tranquille.

- Bref, poursuit-il. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi pour te donner les devoirs.

- Tu peux. Au moins, ça m'évitera d'avoir trop de devoirs à rattraper d'un coup, ajoutè-je en soupirant.

- Tu es cloitré chez toi pour combien de temps ?

- Trois jours.

- Pas drôle. Enfin, c'est comme ça. Je serai chez toi dans une dizaine de minutes, alors habille toi.

Son conseil me fait sourire. Au moins, je vais avoir un peu de visite, ça va me faire du bien.

- Je t'attends.

On se salut brièvement et je raccroche. Je me tourne vers Hana, que je trouve dans la cuisine, et l'informe de l'arrivée imminente de mon ami.

- Je vais sortir de quoi faire un petit goûter, annonce-t-elle, contente comme tout. Shikamaru boit toujours du café, n'est-ce pas ?

Peu surpris par son hospitalité, j'acquiesce et la regarde sortir de son placard tout un tas de petites douceurs. À la vue de toutes ces bonnes choses, mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Il faut dire que la soupe de ce midi doit être digérée depuis quelque temps, maintenant. Vivement qu'il arrive.

**[…]**

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit enfin, je sors de sous la couette pour la première fois de la journée, et part accueillir mon ami. Ou plutôt _mes_ amis. En effet, j'ai l'agréable surprise de croiser le regard émeraude de Gaara dans le même temps que les onyx de Shikamaru. D'abord troublé par la présence de Sabaku, Shikamaru va faire revenir mon attention sur lui.

- Comme il habite tout près de chez toi, je lui ai proposé de venir, explique-t-il. Il a accepté. Ça ne dérange pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !, affirmè-je en les invitant à entrer.

Lorsqu'il passe devant moi, je tends une main à Gaara et le salue convenablement. En outre, le contact de sa main sur la mienne me rappelle mon rêve de dimanche, serrant légèrement mon cœur. Une exclamation de ma sœur va toutefois me permettre d'oublier ces souvenirs avant qu'ils ne prennent trop d'importance.

- Oh ! Un invité surprise ?

- Nous ne restons pas longtemps, Hana, tente de la rassurer Shikamaru.

- J'ai sorti de quoi manger, alors vous avez intérêt à rester, menace-t-elle. Il y aura assez pour votre ami. Allez, hop ! Dans le salon.

Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de résister, Shikamaru accepte l'offre. Gaara et lui s'attèlent alors à retirer leur veste et leurs chaussures, suite à quoi Hana s'empresse de venir leur faire la bise.

- Tu es Gaara, c'est ça ?, demande-t-elle à l'intéressé. Ta tête va mieux, depuis ton petit séjour à l'hôpital ?

Un peu décontenancé par l'intérêt que lui porte ma sœur, Gaara se contente de lui répondre un vague oui, accompagné par des remerciements.

Nous passons ensuite dans le salon. Je remarque au passage qu'il vaut mieux que j'évite de me balader, parce que ma tête me lance atrocement dès que j'opère un mouvement trop rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu bois, Gaara ?, s'informe Hana. J'ai préparé du café pour Shikamaru mais je n'ai rien prévu d'avance pour toi.

- Un verre d'eau suffira, merci.

- Tu es certain ?, s'étonne-t-elle.

- Oui.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres. Je crois que l'accueil de ma sœur décontenance quelque peu notre ami. Au contraire, Hana est quant à elle totalement imperméable à l'indifférence de Gaara. Je reconnais bien là ma sœur.

En bonne hôtesse, Hana va s'éclipser dans la cuisine à la recherche de nos boissons. Shikamaru, lui, se tourne vers moi.

- J'en profite pour te donner tout ce que tu as à savoir ? On pourra profiter tranquillement du goûter organisé par ta sœur, après.

Je pèse le pour et le contre de sa proposition, puis finit par accepter. Malgré mes résolutions, je me lève donc une nouvelle fois et part chercher de quoi noter mes devoirs. Il y a un temps pour tout : débarrassons-nous du plus contraignant en tout premier.

L'heure qui suivra passera très vite.

Shikamaru va me faire un compte-rendu de tout ce qui s'est déroulé dans la journée. Il en profitera également pour me passer le bonjour de Kilia, qui s'est vraisemblablement beaucoup inquiétée pour ma santé.

Hana, quant à elle, va instaurer un échange avec Gaara. Elle se heurtera bien évidemment au côté asocial de son interlocuteur mais ne lâchera pas prise. Finalement, je pense que ces deux là se sont plutôt bien entendus. J'en tire donc une conclusion logique : les Inuzuka sont doués pour dompter les Sabaku. L'un d'entre eux, tout du moins.

Puis, après un échange plutôt animé, l'heure va forcer mes deux amis à repartir chacun de leur côté. Shikamaru m'a toutefois annoncé qu'il reviendrait demain, et ce dans le but de m'éviter de prendre trop de retard dans notre travail. Cette nouvelle a eu le mérite d'égayer l'idée que je me faisais des quelques jours à venir, puisque j'ai maintenant l'assurance de ne pas être totalement seul. De plus, le médecin avait l'air de dire que je me sentirai mieux dès demain. Par conséquent, je pourrai profiter pleinement de la prochaine visite de Shikamaru. Cela m'évitera peut-être de planer et de lui demander de répéter tout deux fois, cette fois.

Mais en attendant, ma gorge et ma tête me rappellent encore que je ne suis pas en état de faire des folies de mon corps. À peine mes amis repartis, j'obéis à ce que me dicte mon corps et je retourne m'installer correctement sous la couette.

Et là, alors que je ferme les yeux, un nouveau sourire illumine mon visage. Au final, je n'aurais pas eu à attendre jeudi pour revoir Gaara. Est-ce une réaction stupide que d'être content pour cette raison ?

Oui ? Et bien tant pis. Il y a des jours où j'aime être stupide.

**Fin du chapitre 11 !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU'S ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

...

_Moi :_ Euuuh... pourquoi je suis tout seul sur le plateau de l'émission ?

* Les agents de sécurité ramènent alors un Shikamaru qui se débat de toutes ses forces pour ne pas poser un pied ici *

_Moi (dont les petits yeux brillent de manière démoniaque)_ : Ne m'oblige à t'attacher, petit. Tu sais que j'en serais capable.

* L'interpellé prend peur et décide de s'installer, non sans une certaine retenue *

_Shikamaru (résigné) :_ Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, moi ? Que je le sache, mon contrat ne stipule rien de ce genre.

_Moi :_ Nous n'avons pas de contrat. Tu es mon esclave, aussi longtemps que cette fanfic' continuera. Et puis avec un titre pareil, si tu n'es pas là, ça ne sert plus à rien !

_Shikamaru :_ Parlons-en, de ton titre, justement. Il est merdique. Et puis c'est quoi ton * ti ti li li ti tiiii *, là ?

_Moi (tout fier) :_ Et ça se dit intelligent... C'est la musique d'intro' de notre émission.

_Shikamaru :_ Mais on dirait le remake d'une vieille émission des années 60 !

_Moi :_ Coupure budgétaire.

_Shikamaru (de plus en plus dépité) :_ Et je sers à quoi, moi, là ?

_Moi :_ Tu dois donner ton avis sur le chapitre.

_Shikamaru :_ Pardon ? Et tu ne peux pas demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Moi :_ Tu es le seul assez intelligent pour dire quelque chose de sensé.

_Shikamaru :_ Mais je m'en moque ! J'ai une sieste qui m'attends et je suis déjà parfait dans l'histoire ! Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Moi :_ Hum... Okay. Pour une première émission, ça suffira. Tu peux y aller.

_Shikamaru (soudain très perplexe) :_ Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas prévu de me poignarder dans le dos dès que j'aurais fait un pas ?

_Moi (outré) :_ Quoi ?! Mais je ne fais jamais ça, moi ! Je vous aime, petits personnages ! Par contre, je veux qu'on remette la musique d'intro' à la fin, aussi *a des petites étoiles dans les yeux*

_Shikamaru (plus sceptique que jamais) :_ Quand je pense à toutes les crasses que tu as faites à Kiba depuis le début de cette histoire...

_Moi (joue l'innocent) :_ De quoi tu parles ?

_Shikamaru :_ Non, ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Je retourne me coucher, moi. Je vais en avoir besoin...

_Moi (sautille sur place) :_ On peut remettre la musique, alors !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	12. Être normal

… Coucou ?

Me revoilà, chers amis lecteurs ! J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas tué et que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous... D'autant plus que ce chapitre n'est pas très excitant, bien que certains passages ont été très chouette à écrire. Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux et celles qui ont attendu très patiemment. Je pense ici tout particulièrement aux revieweurs anonymes, car je ne peux y répondre personnellement, et ils n'ont donc pas eu les réponses aux questions qu'ils me posaient...

D'ailleurs, je remercie tout particulièrement ARnoFool, dont les reviews ultra-motivées m'ont fait très plaisir =)

Quant aux autres revieweurs du site, je les remercie encore, même si je l'ai déjà fait dans les réponses aux reviews. Je profite d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour vous dire que vous devez ce chapitre à Nanarusasu qui est chez moi pour la semaine. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me harceler (elle me dit de marquer "motiver", parce qu'elle ne veut pas passer pour une méchante... mais elle m'a quand même forcé ! Lol) pour que j'écrive ce chapitre... alors le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents, et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

P.S. : vous remarquerez que mon délire de fin de chapitre est cette fois partagé avec la fameuse Nanarusasu =)

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

_**Être normal.**_

**Mardi 7 octobre**

Encore à semi-endormi, je fronce les sourcils. D'où vient donc cette sensation râpeuse sur le dos de ma main ? Celle-ci se faisant de plus en plus insistante, les restes du monde de mes rêves s'efface peu à peu et je reprends lentement pied dans la réalité. Et dire que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir !

J'ouvre un œil, doucement mais sûrement, puis l'autre, et constate sans surprise que celui qui m'a sorti de mes songes n'est autre qu'Akamaru. Comprenant qu'il a maintenant toute mon attention, il arrête là son entreprise et me regarde. Ces grands yeux brillent de satisfaction et sa queue fouette l'air de droite à gauche dans un mouvement qui illustre sa joie. Cette image, aussi habituelle soit-elle, force chez moi un sourire, tandis que je reprends une position convenable sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Akamaru ?, demandè-je en lui ébouriffant les poils de la tête.

Certes, je suis contrarié d'avoir été ainsi réveillé, mais mon chien est bien l'un des seuls êtres vivants auquel je pardonnerais tout, ou presque. Et puis je ne vais pas l'enguirlander alors qu'il est si heureux de me voir !

Satisfaite d'elle-même, la bête aboie et se sépare de moi. Des yeux, je la suis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau de la cuisine et donne de brefs coups de museau dans sa gamelle. Je m'attendris du geste.

- Tu as faim, le monstre ?, ajoutè-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Ce-disant, je lève mon derrière du canapé et me dirige vers notre réserve de nourriture pour canins. Rapidement, je le sers - au plus grand bonheur de l'animal qui me remercie d'un « câlin », si l'on peut appeler ça de cette manière, vu la délicatesse de la bête - et retourne à ma place d'origine, devant la télé du salon. Là, je m'emmitoufle dans une couverture et me passe une main sur le visage.

Le médecin avait raison : je vais mieux. Hélas, ce n'est toujours pas la grande forme. Je me sens toujours fiévreux par moment et j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Je suis donc cerné comme si j'avais fait la fête des jours durant, sans pause. De plus, pour couronner le tout, c'est au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir qu'il prend à Akamaru une petite fringale.

- J'en ai marre !, lançè-je dans le vide.

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas : je râle. Cela dit, j'ai de parfaites raisons de le faire. Je suis quelqu'un qui a besoin de sortir prendre l'air régulièrement, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Or, dans le cas présent, cela fait maintenant deux jours que je suis cloitré chez moi et je commence sérieusement à tourner en rond. En effet, la télévision n'offre aucune distraction digne de ce nom et je n'ai quasiment rien pour m'occuper dans de telles circonstances. Ajoutez à tout ça le fait que je suis fatigué et donc bien plus prompt à des sautes d'humeur incontrôlables, et vous obtenez mon état du moment.

Résigné, je m'allonge à nouveau et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Comme souvent ces temps-ci - pour ne pas dire tout le temps -, c'est vers Gaara que toutes mes pensées se dirigent. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment… Je me contorsionne pour réussir à apercevoir l'horloge sans avoir à me lever une nouvelle fois. Quatorze heures trente. Ils sont donc… en histoire/géographie, si je ne me trompe pas. Sérieusement, même dans ma situation, je les plains. Notre professeur est si… caractériel. Avec un sourire, je m'imagine la scène que doivent être en train de vivre mes amis.

Comme d'habitude, Shikamaru est probablement affalé sur sa table, tandis que, de leur côté, Sakura et Ino font de leur mieux pour suivre un cours mortellement ennuyeux. Dans un quart d'heure, ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivera à se concentrer, c'est prédit. Quant à Gaara… Difficile de le dire. Il a l'air relativement sérieux, malgré une répulsion que lui et moi portons aux études en général.

Un peu mélancolique à l'idée de penser à lui, je lâche un long soupir. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce que je lui manque ? Enfin, je veux dire : est-ce qu'il préférerait que je sois avec eux ? L'image de mon rêve me repasse dans le crâne l'espace de quelques secondes et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en y songeant. Dire que j'ai manqué de peu d'enlacer ses doigts aux miens, samedi… Je ne regrette pas de ne pas l'avoir fait, loin de là, mais la question de savoir comment il aurait réagi me travaille. D'un côté, n'aurait-il pas été mieux que je sois fixé ?

Là encore, je me recroqueville un peu plus. Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce que serait ma vie s'il m'avait repoussé en me conseillant de ne plus jamais l'approcher me terrorise. Et ce constat me fait d'autant plus peur. Comment cet homme a-t-il pu prendre une si grande importance dans ma vie ? Depuis quand ? … Pourquoi ? Comme d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup de questions, mais pas une seule réponse. Ironiquement, la seule chose dont je suis certain est la nature de mes sentiments à son égard.

Honteux de mes propres conclusions, je plonge sous la couverture, à l'abri de tous les regards. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je deviendrais si accro à quelqu'un - un homme, de surcroit - , je lui aurais probablement ri au nez. Décidément, Sabaku no Gaara aura fait de Kiba Inuzuka une personne à laquelle personne n'aurait pu penser.

**[…]**

Une porte qui claque. Je sursaute. De nouveau, on me sort de mes rêveries. Je me redresse sur le canapé, étire mes muscles engourdis à cause de l'étrange position dans laquelle je me suis assoupi, puis frotte mes yeux en poussant un grognement réprobateur. Note à moi-même : il faudrait sérieusement que je songe à aller m'installer dans ma chambre, surtout si je tiens à rattraper un minimum mon sommeil en retard.

Sans surprise, la silhouette de ma sœur ne tarde pas à passer l'embrasure de la porte du salon, accompagnée par l'un de ses chiens.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?, demande-t-elle, un peu gênée.

- Oui, répondè-je en baillant, mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû aller m'installer dans ma chambre, ajoutè-je précipitamment pour l'empêcher de prendre la totalité de la faute.

- Tu vas mieux, tout de même ?

Ce disant, elle s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon front. Elle ne me laisse décidément même pas une seule seconde pour lui répondre.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre. Tu as bien pris tous tes médicaments ?

Trop fainéant pour répondre, je me contente d'un hochement de tête, puis jette un œil dans la direction de l'horloge du salon. Comprenant ce que ce geste cache, Hana m'interroge.

- Shikamaru ne devrait plus tarder, non ? En fait, je me demandais même s'il serait là avant moi.

Sa question n'en étant pas vraiment une, je me contente d'un son guttural pour lui signifier que je l'ai bien écoutée. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas encore vraiment réalisé, mais le fait que ma sœur soit déjà de retour signifie que j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi. En revanche, je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. En effet, si d'un côté, cela me permet de récupérer plus vite et de ne pas voir les heures défiler, de l'autre, toute cette histoire risque de décaler mon rythme de sommeil et je risque d'avoir un mal de chien à reprendre une vie scolaire normale.

Pendant ce temps, et ce sans que je ne le remarque, Hana me laisse à mes pensées et part s'affairer en cuisine. Akamaru profite que je suis seul pour venir réclamer quelques caresses en s'allongeant devant moi, sur le dos. Je m'accroupis donc à côté de lui et obéit à ses supplications. Tout ça quand, pile à l'heure, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Avec un chien frustré de n'avoir eu droit à ses papouilles plus longtemps, je me relève et me dirige vers le vestibule avec un sourire en coin. Une image de ce qu'aurait pu être la situation si Shikamaru était arrivé avant Hana s'impose dans mon esprit. Je m'y aperçois, allongé de tout mon long sur le sol, près du canapé. En fait, je pense que, pris par surprise, j'aurais probablement réussi à m'emmêler les pinceaux et à me prendre les pieds dans la couverture, avant de m'échouer pitoyablement sur le carrelage du salon. C'est toujours affublé de ce sourire niais que j'ouvre ma porte d'entrée. Et là, la surprise bloque mon système de raisonnement l'espace de quelques millisecondes.

En réalité, si je m'étais attendu à voir Shikamaru accompagné par Gaara - ou plutôt devrais-je dire que j'avais espéré qu'il l'accompagnerait -, apercevoir ici mes amies est une surprise.

- On ne dérange pas ?, s'inquiète Sakura. Je sais qu'on débarque un peu à l'improviste.

Cette question me fait prendre conscience du fait que je ne souris plus et que mon expression peut s'apparenter aussi bien à de la surprise qu'à de la contrariété.

- Non, non !, affirmè-je rapidement en me décalant pour les inviter à rentrer. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à vous voir ! Mais ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez ici.

Ma réponse et mon nouveau sourire semblent leur suffire puisque personne ne se fait prier avant de pénétrer dans notre humble demeure. Tout le monde se met à me demander de mes nouvelles, de manière plus ou moins démonstrative selon la personne. Cette pseudo cacophonie finit par attirer ma sœur, qui s'étonne de voir autant de monde dans son entrée.

- Et bien !, s'exclame-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il y en a du monde, aujourd'hui. Vous vous multipliez, ma parole !

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur le fait que ma sœur s'amuse de la scène, Sakura s'empresse de clarifier la situation.

- On ne reste pas longtemps, justifie-t-elle. On voulait juste prendre des nouvelles et rester une petite demi-heure, tout au plus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Si le malade est suffisamment en forme pour vous recevoir, vous ne me gênez pas. N'espérez pas que je vous ferai tous à manger, c'est tout !, conclut-elle dans un éclat de rire.

Sakura gratifie tout de même ma sœur d'un large sourire que j'interprète comme des remerciements, et cette dernière retourne à ses occupations. Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour inviter tous mes amis à me rejoindre dans le salon. Le vestibule est décidément bien trop exigu pour que nous y restions tous.

Une fois tout le monde installé, mes amis me racontent leur journée et profite de l'occasion pour me donner la liste de tout ce que j'aurais à rattraper. Les avoir ici avec moi me met d'ailleurs d'assez bonne humeur pour m'empêcher de déprimer en constatant la quantité hallucinante de travail qui m'attend. Dans un coin de mon crâne, je me dis que je profiterai de ma dernière journée en quarantaine pour tout bâcler avant jeudi matin. Après tout, si je continue sur ma lancée, je serai largement remis d'ici demain. Il faudra donc que je trouve de quoi m'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans la maison. Et je sais d'avance que Hana m'empêchera formellement de sortir, quand bien même je lui dirais que je vais parfaitement bien. De plus, inutile d'imaginer l'avoir par la ruse. Elle devine toujours quand je lui mens. C'est bien une femme, tiens. Il y a des jours où je suis content d'être gay.

… Tiens. C'est… étrange. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ne me plains pas de cette situation, voir que j'arrive à l'accepter comme un avantage, même si, dans le cas présent, ce n'est qu'une simple généralisation grossière qui me fait sourire. Et tout ça, je le dois à Shikamaru. Mon regard se tourne dans sa direction, le temps que je me rappelle le brio avec lequel il a réussi à m'aider dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu continuer à vivre si j'avais dû faire constamment avec cette pression psychologique.

- Il y a un problème, Kiba ?

La bulle de mon petit monde merveilleux éclate. Je réalise soudainement que je regarde Shikamaru avec une sorte de sourire absent, et mon ami a fini par trouver la situation assez étrange pour m'apostropher. Maintenant, tous les autres se sont tournés dans ma direction.

- Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Tout va bien.

- Je vois, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Tu ne nous habitues pas assez à te voir si concentré, ce n'est pas ma faute.

- Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, notre petit Kiba, ajoute Ino. On s'ennuierait s'ils n'étaient pas là, lui et son impulsivité.

- En plus, l'avoir quotidiennement sous les yeux nous permet de nous rendre compte combien nous pouvons être intelligents, confie Sakura.

- Exactement ! C'est un faire-valoir idéal.

- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez que je suis là, au moins ?, les coupè-je, l'air blasé.

- Oh, zut !, s'indigne faussement Ino. J'avais oublié que tu étais là, Kiba.

De concert, nous éclatons de rire. Même Gaara, resté relativement silencieux jusque là - ce qui n'a plus rien d'étonnant -, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est certes rien de plus qu'un petit sourire en coin, mais je peux d'ores et déjà affirmer que cette mimique le rend encore plus beau qu'il ne l'est d'habitude, si c'est toutefois possible.

Ah… Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette atmosphère… ! Là, entouré de mes amis, de mes proches, et de l'homme que j'aime, je ne vois pas une seule ombre au tableau. Je suis heureux, tout simplement. Si je le pouvais, je ferais une pause sur cet instant de ma vie, pour le revivre encore et encore.

Seulement voilà, la réalité est tout autre. Une bonne heure après leur arrivée - soit une grosse demi-heure après ce qui était prévu initialement -, mes amis sont repartis comme ils étaient venus, avec la promesse de Shikamaru qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Cette perspective à elle seule me permet de rester de bonne humeur et je repars m'installer devant la télévision, reprenant mes caresses sur Akamaru où je les avais laissées, avec un sourire incontrôlable. Dans ce genre de moments, j'ai l'impression que rien ne pourrait mal se dérouler. Cette impression est si forte que je n'arrive même plus à imaginer comment Gaara pourrait mal accepter mes sentiments pour lui. Hélas, tout ceci ne dépasse pas le stade de l'imagination et je reste malgré tout réaliste. En fait, je vais jusqu'à penser que je ne devrais même pas envisager quoi que ce soit entre lui et moi. Pourtant… Dieu seul sait à quel point je peux en avoir envie. Depuis que Shikamaru a réussi à me faire comprendre que je ne devrais pas avoir honte de moi pour ce que je ressens, mes sentiments ont complètement changé. C'est bête, je le sais, mais je suis de ceux qui ont besoin qu'on leur dise « Tu n'es pas un monstre » pour continuer à avancer. L'approbation de ceux qui comptent pour moi m'est nécessaire. De la dépendance ? Probable. Seulement… au milieu de tous ces changements dans ma vie, il me fallait quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour garder pied. En fait, je suis l'opposé total des personnes comme Sasuke. Si lui préfère avoir affaire à ses semblables le moins souvent possible, je ne vis et réagis qu'en fonction de mes camarades… et de mes sentiments, depuis peu. Personne ne peut me reprocher d'avoir eu besoin d'aide dans ce moment fatidique de ma vie. Par contre… il est vrai que, si je suis définitivement homosexuel, je vais finir par être obligé de l'annoncer à mes proches. Je n'aime pas leur mentir… mais je ne veux pas le leur dire non plus.

Ah ! Je tourne en rond ! Tant pis, j'aurais bien le temps d'y penser au moment voulu. Rien ne presse.

**Mercredi 8 octobre**

- Enfin… !, lachè-je dans un soupir de soulagement.

Doucement, j'étire les muscles de ma main droite et jette un œil à la pendule du salon. Il est un peu plus de quinze heures. Ce qui veut dire qu'il m'aura fallu trois heures pour finir de recopier tous mes cours en retard. Dire que je ne suis pas déçu serait très loin de la réalité. J'ai des crampes jusque dans l'épaule ! Si je faisais du vaudou, je me serais amusé à planter des petits clous dans toutes les poupées qui représentent les enseignants qui n'ont pas pensé à moi en dictant toutes ces pages de cours ! Enfin… Calmons-nous. Maintenant que tout ceci n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, je rassemble mes affaires et jette un regard circulaire sur la salle avec une certaine satisfaction.

Par contre… Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Hum… En fait, je devrais peut-être reconsidérer mon idée à propos des poupées vaudous. Même si mon bras hurle toujours au scandale, il faut avouer que je suis content d'avoir eu de quoi m'occuper jusque-là. Au moins, il ne me reste à attendre que deux petites heures avant l'arrivée de Shikamaru. De plus, avec un peu de chance, Gaara et les autres l'accompagneront cette fois encore. Et après ça, dès demain, je retourne en cours. Je ne pensais pas que cette perspective pourrait un jour me remonter le moral… mais je n'aime pas quand je suis mis à l'écart. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un train de retard sur tout le monde et je trouve cette sensation très désagréable. Heureusement, tout ceci prend fin dès demain. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une quelconque occupation jusque là.

**[…]**

- J'arrive !

Avec une joie non dissimulée, je me précipite sur la porte d'entrée et l'ouvre à la volée. Mes amis viennent d'arriver et je commençais à désespérer de trouver une distraction. Ceci étant dit, de la même manière que la vieille, je me fige une fois que je constate qui est sur le perron. Gaara est bien là… mais il est seul. Je sens déjà un soupçon de panique monter en moi. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui, j'ai… comment dirais-je, perdu le contrôle ? Cependant, par peur de le vexer par mon silence, je décrispe ma mâchoire.

- Salut, Gaara.

Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou ma voix tremble un peu ? Ah, mais ce type me rend complètement dingue !

- Salut, me répond-il poliment.

Le dialogue s'arrête aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Comment se fait-il que le bavard que je suis ne trouve rien à redire après seulement trois mots ? Mes pensées s'embrouillent et je n'arrive plus à raisonner de manière claire dès que je suis seul avec lui. Pourtant, il faut que je fasse un effort de concentration ultime. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal en ma présence. N'importe quoi. Il faut que je trouve n'importe quoi de logique à lui dire.

- Entres, l'invitè-je finalement.

Il pénètre dans le vestibule sans plus de commentaire. Hélas, je suppose donc que ma tentative de rester naturel est tombée à l'eau. Je jurerais qu'il est bien moins à l'aise qu'hier. Allez, bouge-toi, mon Kiba ! Il ne tient qu'à toi de renverser la situation ! Déjà, il a prévu de rester un peu, puisqu'il se débarrasse de son manteau et de ses chaussures. C'est un bon début.

- Bonne journée ?, m'informè-je.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- J'ai réussi à rattraper tous les cours, mais ça m'a pris un temps fou.

Il acquiesce de son bruit de gorge indescriptible et un silence s'installe. Un silence que je trouve pesant, lourd. Sans savoir quoi dire, je l'observe jusqu'au moment où il se redresse. Là, mes yeux croisent les siens et mon esprit s'égare encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Shikamaru m'a demandé de m'excuser de sa part pour ne pas avoir pu venir.

J'ai un sursaut soudain. Gaara vient de me parler, non ? J'étais si perdu dans l'immensité de ses émeraudes que je crois avoir manqué un bout de phrase. Mais en remettant tout dans l'ordre, je devrais pouvoir comprendre ce qui s'est dit.

- Il a eu un problème ?, demandè-je après avoir réorganisé mes idées.

- Non. Il m'a dit de t'expliquer qu'il était fatigué parce que nous avions passé une horrible journée.

- Ah bon ?, m'étonnè-je. Mais ça va, toi ? Tu peux rentrer, si tu es fatigué.

- Je vais bien, moi. Il m'a déjà dit que je n'étais pas obligé de venir, que tu ne nous en voudrais pas si je rentrais directement chez moi.

… Mais tu es là quand même. Je n'arrive plus à m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Mon stress a même été chassé par une bonne humeur envahissante. Est-ce que ceci faisait parti d'un quelconque plan de Shikamaru ? Il faudra tout de même que je lui en touche un mot ou deux. S'il pouvait éviter de me jeter dans la gueule du loup à la première occasion, ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Quoique… j'aime ces moments où je suis en compagnie de Gaara. Enfin… Tout ceci est très paradoxal.

- Merci d'être venu, alors, dis-je plus sereinement. Tu veux peut-être quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

- À boire, plutôt.

- Du soda, ça te va ?

Il acquiesce d'un vague hochement de tête. Je lui fais donc signe de me suivre et lui dit de s'installer à la table du salon. Quant à moi, je continue mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, et farfouille dans mes placards à la recherche de deux verres et de la bouteille dont je parlais plus tôt. Puis, lorsque je reviens dans la pièce principale, je ne peux retenir le sourire qui s'impose sur mes lèvres. Akamaru est assis tout près de la chaise de Gaara, et ce dernier lui hérisse gentiment les poils de la tête, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire. Et tout ceci avec un petit sourire en coin. Les voir comme ça tous les deux me fait vraiment plaisir.

Puisque mon ami n'a toujours pas remarqué que je suis dans l'embrasure de la porte qui sépare la cuisine du salon, je m'avance et dépose ce que j'ai en main sur la table.

- On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, constatè-je à haute voix.

Le regard de mon ami se détache enfin de mon chien et son semblant de sourire s'efface lorsqu'il se concentre à nouveau sur moi. En fait, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est gêné que je l'ai surpris dans son entreprise, comme s'il avait été vu en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Enfin, je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi tranquille qu'il pourrait l'être. Ledit chien, quant à lui, aboie et remue la queue, tout content d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui.

- Ton chien est tout le temps comme ça, justifie-t-il.

- C'est faux, affirmè-je avec aplomb. Si l'on ne compte pas Hana et moi, il n'est comme ça qu'avec Ino et toi. En fait, il doit aimer le fait que tu t'intéresses à lui, c'est tout.

Il ne me répond pas. Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais attendu au contraire. Après tout, nous parlons ici de Gaara, et pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Le jeune homme est asocial, dans le sens où il n'a pas l'habitude d'évoluer avec ses semblables. Par conséquent, un compliment de ce genre doit le perturber, parce qu'il n'y est pas habitué et ne sait comment y répondre. Dans un sens, je suppose d'ailleurs que ce côté de sa personne est en partie à l'origine de mes sentiments à son égard.

- Je te sers ?, demandè-je pour changer de sujet.

- Je veux bien.

J'attrape nos verres et m'exécute, cependant que je cherche un nouveau sujet de discussion.

- Alors ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper ?

Je lui tends son verre avant de m'asseoir à mon tour. Il me remercie et répond.

- Seulement des math'.

- Génial… !, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique. Tu veux bien me les passer tout de suite, que je recopie tout ça vite fait avant que tu ne repartes ? Sauf si tu es pressé, forcément.

Il ne répond pas mais se lève pour aller chercher le sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Il farfouille à l'intérieur l'espace de quelques instants et me tend des feuilles de cours. Je les attrape, me penche dessus et le titre à lui seul suffit à me déprimer.

- Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai !, m'exclamè-je pour moi-même. Je n'aime pas ces trucs sur les équations de tangentes… Je ne comprends rien !

De plus, la mauvaise nouvelle passée, je constate que notre professeur nous a fait recopier deux pages pleines. Mon humeur dégringole à la vitesse du son. Je risque d'y passer une petite demi-heure, au mieux. Ce qui signifie donc que Gaara risque d'être coincé ici tout ce temps.

- Je vais en avoir pour longtemps, expliquè-je. Si tu veux, tu peux y aller. Surtout qu'il risque de me falloir le double du temps, si je souhaite comprendre ce qu'il se dit. Je te les rendrai demain, si tu veux.

Il relève les yeux de son agenda et je le vois réfléchir un court instant avant de me répondre.

- Il y a aussi des exercices à faire. Je peux les faire pendant que tu recopies.

- Okay, on fait comme ça.

Je souris, de façon incontrôlable. En fait, j'ai beau être celui qui lui a proposé de partir, je suis heureux de savoir qu'il resté. Vraiment. Sa présence seule me fait du bien, même si elle met également mes nerfs à l'épreuve.

**[…]**

- Un problème, Kiba ?

- Pardon ?, m'étonnè-je, sorti brusquement de ma concentration.

- … Tu viens de soupirer.

Vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Enfin, il ne faut pas que je me voile la face ; j'ai un problème : ce cours de mathématiques commence sérieusement à me mettre les nerfs en pelote. Ceci à part, puisque Gaara attend une réponse, je fourrage une main dans mes cheveux, d'une manière gênée, et me lance.

- Je n'y arrive définitivement pas, avouè-je honteusement. Même avec tes résultats, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu te débrouilles pour en arriver là.

Je le vois hésiter quelques secondes, sous mon regard interrogatif. A quoi pense-t-il ? Sans me laisser plus le temps de chercher une réponse cohérente, il se lève et contourne la table. Finalement, il s'approche de moi, pose une main sur le dossier de ma chaise et l'autre sur la table, puis se penche un peu sur mes feuilles. Réaction immédiate de ma part : je panique. Tous mes muscles se tendent à cause de la proximité de nos deux corps, tandis que mes sens et mon esprit échappent à mon contrôle. Je suis même certain que je suis en train de piquer un fard. Et pourtant, il a bien fait attention à ne pas me toucher. Heureusement pour moi, les tatouages de la famille Inuzuka me permettent de minimiser ce fait. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce que je me répète pour me rassurer, sans grand succès. Je n'ose même plus bouger.

- Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demandè-je, d'une voix un peu trop forte.

Ma réaction - et surtout le ton sur lequel je me suis exprimé - ne le laisse pas indifférent puisqu'il se décale légèrement et pose ses yeux sur moi. Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon malaise. Heureusement ou pas, il semble lui aussi en proie à une certaine gêne.

- Je… Je voulais voir ce qui te bloquait.

Ah… je m'en veux soudainement horriblement. Ce qui n'empêche pas que je panique tout autant qu'une minute plus tôt. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard et baisse les yeux sur les feuilles devant moi. Je voudrais m'expliquer, mais les mots ne viennent pas facilement.

- Je… je suis désolé. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu… réagisses comme ça. Tu ne prends pas d'initiatives de ce genre, habituellement, et… j'ai été surpris, éclairè-je.

Il retire sa main posée sur le dossier de ma chaise et s'éloigne légèrement, sans pour autant repartir à sa place. Puis, de nouveau, sa voix grave s'élève dans le silence de la salle.

- Je… j'ai remarqué que vous faisiez tous des efforts pour moi. Je voulais essayer d'en faire pour mieux m'intégrer à votre monde.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever les yeux sur lui. Il… il me donne l'impression d'être un enfant. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait, mais il le fait parce que toutes les personnes qui l'entourent le font. Il croit intimement que s'il ne le fait pas, il finira pas ne plus être accepté parmi nous. Il se trompe… mais il trouve tellement étrange que des personnes comme nous s'intéressent à lui qu'il tente par tous les moyens de tenter des réactions naturelles. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il y a réfléchi à deux fois avant de se lever pour contourner la table. En fait, je ne sais pas si mes sentiments y sont pour quelque chose, mais je le trouve… attendrissant. Comme j'aimerais pouvoir lui promettre qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul, que nous serons toujours là pour lui. Mais je ne le fais pas, par peur de le décevoir si notre avenir nous sépare d'une quelconque manière… Surtout s'il finit par découvrir que je suis amoureux de lui. Et puis même si je les pense, je trouve que ces mots font trop clichés, trop nunuches. Ils restent coincés en travers de ma gorge. Avec tous les autres. En effet, je n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi le rassurer. Est-ce que les battement de mon cœur, trop rapides, en sont la cause ? Je ne sais plus. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il me faut trouver un mot, une phrase, pour débloquer la situation.

- Pardonne-moi, Gaara. Et merci. J''aurais dû y penser.

J'hésite. Si je n'étais pas amoureux comme je le suis, je lui aurais demandé de venir m'aider, pour le mettre en confiance. Seulement, dans la situation actuelle… J'ai peur de perdre encore une fois le contrôle. Si Kilia ne m'avait pas retenu samedi dernier, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout ceci se serait terminé… Et si, sans personne pour me sauver, je faisais une erreur irréparable ?

… Non. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien la situation de crise de laquelle on m'a sauvé la dernière fois pour être dépassé par les évènements. Je peux me contrôler. Enfin, j'espère.

- Tu veux bien essayer de m'expliquer, alors ?

Oui, je sais, c'est tout de même déraisonnable. Je devrais essayer de me préserver des ennuis. Ceci étant dit… bien que cette idée m'effraie, j'ai aussi horriblement envie de l'avoir près de moi. Tout ceci est très… paradoxal.

Relativement surpris de ma proposition, je le vois, hésitant, reprendre sa place près de moi. Il semble quelque peu troublé mais fait des efforts, comme il le dit si bien. De mon côté, mon rythme cardiaque, qui avait jusque-là quelque peu ralenti, s'accélère à nouveau. Il me demande alors, de façon plus ou moins maladroite, ce que je ne comprends pas. Je lui réponds tout aussi maladroitement et pointe du doigt la partie sur laquelle je bute. Avec ses mots, il va donc faire tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de m'aider à comprendre. Malheureusement, je vais être totalement incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'il essayera de me dire. Après tout… Un souvenir aussi douloureux qu'agréable s'impose à mon esprit.

… Son odeur. Il est assez proche de moi pour que je perçoive des effluves de son parfum. Hélas, cette senteur me rappelle avec horreur le jour où il s'est écroulé dans mes bras. Quand j'y repense… J'ai connu de meilleurs jours que celui-là, même si… je donnerais cher pour pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau. Et ceci n'aide pas mon cœur à se calmer. Cependant, la vitesse de battement de ce muscle ne m'empêche pas de lui lancer un regard en coin, sans tourner la tête. Il est si proche de moi qu'il me suffirait de… tourner la tête et de m'avancer de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Est-il normal que j'en crève d'envie ? Ses lèvres n'ont rien de spéciales, elles ne paraissent ni douces, ni particulièrement irrésistibles… mais ce sont les siennes. Tout comme ses cheveux, ou encore ses mains. L'avoir si près de moi, sans pouvoir le toucher pour autant, est extrêmement frustrant. Mais je tiens bon. Je ne _dois_ pas le toucher, quand bien même tous mes sens me hurlent de le faire. Seule mon imagination verra ce rêve être réalisé. D'ailleurs, je sens mes oreilles chauffer lorsque j'imagine mon corps collé au sien, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il serait probablement surpris au début, puis - dans mon imagination en tout cas - il finirait par répondre au baiser, laissant à son tour promener ses mains sur les parties de mon corps qui lui sont accessibles.

Pour m'empêcher de déraper plus longtemps, je me gifle intérieurement et décide de me remettre à suivre le fil de ses explications. De quoi parle-t-il, déjà ? Ah oui, les équations de tangentes. Je pense qu'il va encore être difficile de me concentrer, si son parfum continue à me prendre par surprise de la sorte.

Je me décide d'ailleurs juste au bon moment, puisque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et se referme. Peur d'être pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme, je m'excuse auprès de Gaara et demande à me lever. J'ai l'impression que la petite bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé vient d'imploser, me ramenant brusquement au monde réel. Mes oreilles et mes joues doivent encore être un peu rouges, mais je m'efforce de rester le plus neutre possible en allant vers l'entrée, accompagné par les différents chiens de la maison. C'est qu'elles sont curieuses, ces grosses bêtes. J'y aperçois sans surprise Hana, occupée à se défaire de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Je la salue, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux dans ma direction.

- Salut, Kiba. Bonne journée ?

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Gaara apparaît alors à mes côtés.

- Ah, bonjour, Gaara ! Je commençais à me demander si tes amis étaient là, Kiba, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, parce que je trouve que tout est particulièrement silencieux.

- Gaara est le seul à avoir pu venir, mais il est là, expliquè-je.

L'intéressé répond aux salutations de ma sœur, puis je la vois s'attarder sur mon visage. J'ai la désagréable sensation qu'elle lit dans ma tête comme dans un livre ouvert, mais elle ne pose aucune question, à mon plus grand soulagement. Ceci étant dit, je ne veux pas tenter le diable, et je retourne précipitamment dans le salon, prétextant des devoirs que je n'ai pas terminé - ce qui, en soit, n'est pas totalement faux -. Je jette un œil à toutes les feuilles éparpillées devant moi, puis pousse un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Je vais vite terminer de recopier ça et tu pourras te rentrer chez toi, Gaara. Je viens de remarquer que ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là.

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête, mais n'ajoute rien. Je me remets donc au travail. Savoir que ma sœur est dans la maison me permet d'être plus détendu, comme si sa présence pouvait être un rempart à mes excentricités. Pour prendre un exemple, j'aurais été tout bonnement incapable de m'imaginer en train de… d'embrasser Gaara, comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure. Les seuls moments où je dérape, entre guillemets, sont ceux où je suis seul en sa présence. Allez… Au moins, je vais pouvoir travailler sans être perturbé toutes les cinq secondes et demi par des images qui sont, certes, plaisantes, mais surtout promptes à me déconnecter du monde réel.

**[…]**

Je referme la porte. Gaara vient de partir, et il aura fallu que ceci arrive pour que je me rende compte du fait que j'étais encore tout sauf détendu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un lourd fardeau sur mes épaules, et de pouvoir respirer bien plus facilement. Akamaru, à côté de moi, couine pour attirer mon attention. Il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je soupire si longuement, mais il sent que quelque chose ne va pas, et il s'inquiète. Je fléchis mes genoux pour avoir mon visage au niveau de sa gueule, puis lui caresse vigoureusement le cou avec un grand sourire. Satisfaite d'elle-même pour m'avoir redonné le sourire, la bête jappe et tourne sur place, m'invitant au jeu.

Hélas, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. Tout ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi m'a drôlement fatigué, émotionnellement parlant. L'amour est un sentiment particulièrement éreintant, cela va sans dire. Ceci dit, le Gaara que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui ne fait que renforcer mes sentiments pour lui. C'est peut-être étrange de la voir comme ceci mais… je trouve que Gaara est un garçon très sensible. Il n'interprète pas les choses de la même façon que nous, et sa manière de les voir doit également être très différente, mais je ne comprends son obsession à vouloir devenir normal, pour reprendre ses mots.

Je l'aime comme il est. Pourquoi devrait-il changer ?

**Fin du chapitre 12 !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU AND NANARUSASU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

_Moi (dans une forme olympique, un micro à la main) :_ Youhooou ! Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Nous avons non pas une, mais _deux_ vedettes ! Shikamaru et Nanarusasu ! Accueillez-les avec enthousiasme !

_Shikamaru (blasé) :_ Youhou.

_Nanarusasu (dans une forme olympique elle aussi) :_ YEAH !!! BONSOIR !!

_Moi :_ Bon, je sais que vous êtes très impatients de connaître nos impressions sur ce chapitre, mais Nanarusasu ne l'ayant pas encore lu... je vous propose d'écouter l'une des nombreuses hypothèses plus ou moins... loufoques de notre amie. Shikamaru se contentera de donner son avis sur ceci.

_Nanarusasu :_ Hmm... une de mes innombrables hypothèses... Alors euh... Bien que je n'aie pas encore lu le chapitre 12 même si je participe à ce dialogue de fin de chapitre, ... je dirai que... huhuhu. QUE SHIKAMARU AIME KIBA A FOND ! Et qu'il l'aide pour bien se faire voir parce qu'il sait qu'en fait Gaara n'aime pas les hommes ou un truc dans le genre ou alors il espère en tout cas ! Hahaha ! Et du coup ben... ben voilà. Quand Kiba va se faire jeter, Shikamaru sera là pour le réconforter ! (sourit de toutes ses dents) Hein, Shikamaru, que tu n'attends que ça !?

_Shikamaru (encore plus blasé. Si, si, c'est possible) :_ Rappelle-moi où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée, celle-là ? Parce qu'elle est presque aussi gratinée que toi.

_Moi (pas content, mais alors pas content du tout) :_ Chuuut, esclave ! Contente-toi de donner ton avis. Si tu ne remplis pas ce rôle correctement, je te ferais des choses si horribles que même Nanarusasu n'y aura pas pensé avant moi.

_Shikamaru (qui sait quand même qui donne le chèque) :_ Mouais... Donc non seulement je suis amoureux, mais en plus je suis condamné à n'avoir que les restes de ce que ne voudra pas Gaara ? Génial... ! Ah, et en plus, je suis un homo' refoulé. C'est bien résumé, ça ?

_Nanarusasu :_ Pourquoi ça refoulé ? O.o...? Bien sûr que non voyons ! Regarde, t'as même embrassé Kiba dans les vestaires ! _(sourit d'un air coquin)_ T'en as bien profité, hein ! Huhuhu ! Je dois dire que j'ai adoré cette scène. _(fais un gros sourire et lance un clin d'oeil à Seha')_

_Shikamaru : _Je me garde le droit de ne pas répondre à cette accusation. Ce serait du spoil et l'auteur risquerait de sérieux problèmes si je répondais.

_Moi :_ Pour une fois, il n'a pas totalement tort _(se rappelle encore le regard noir de Nanarusasu, la dernière fois, et est parcouru de frissons)_.

_Nanarusasu :_ Non mais de toute façon, comme c'est dit plus haut, moi et Shika' avons toujours raison. DONC j'ai raison. Héhéhé. _(sourire satisfait)_

_Shikamaru (de plus en plus perplexe) :_ Je sais maintenant pourquoi vous vous entendez si biens, tous les deux. Avec une logique pareille...

_Moi :_ Okay, le temps imparti est écoulé ! Nana' _(se tourne dans sa direction)_ ! Shikamaru est méchant, mais toi, tu accepteras bien de chanter le générique de fin avec moi ? Héhé.

_Nanarusasu :_ Ba bien sûr... !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

N.B. : Nanarusasu est vraiment celle qui a écrit les notes au-dessus.


	13. Espérer

Hi there ! C'est moi, le retour ! Et j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles que je suis impatient de partager avec vous ! Si, si, je vous jure. Allez, je m'explique.

Voyez-vous, je suis en stage. Et comme, pour des raisons assez compliquées que je vous passerais, j'ai beaucoup de temps pour moi, j'ai écrit. Aussi, si je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous publier quoi que ce soit avant d'être vraiment en vacances, je m'étais trompé ! Voici donc ce chapitre, tout beau tout neuf, qui a effectivement pris son temps pour venir... Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul ! Héhé. Et oui, j'ai un chapitre d'avance dans mes documents, et il ne me reste qu'à le recopier ! Donc en gros, dans deux semaines, je vous poste le chapitre 14. Heureux ? Moi, oui !

Maintenant, passons aux remerciements. Encore cette fois, je remercie tous les revieweurs anonymes, qui font l'effort de me laisser un petit commentaire alors que je ne peux pas y répondre, et j'offre encore une fois une petite mention spéciale à ARnoFool et, une nouvelle, cette fois, Haribooooooooo (le nombre de 'o' est toujours égal à 9, dans ta signature (oui, oui, j'ai compté). Est-ce fait exprès ? XD). Vos quelques reviews m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et je suis très déçu de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre. Si vous saviez le nombre de choses que j'aimerais vous répondre ! Donc... si vous ne voulez vraiment pas créer un compte sur ce site, vous n'auriez pas une solution pour que je puisse vous répondre ? N'importe quoi m'irait ! (J'avais proposé les MPs mais Nanarusasu vient de me dire que vous ne pouviez pas les envoyer non plus...).

Cela vaut également pour tous les revieweurs anonymes, d'ailleurs. Créez des comptes, voyons ! C'est gratuit et ça ferait plaisir à tout le monde, au final ! Héhé. Au fait, même si je l'ai déjà fait dans les réponses à vos reviews, je vous aime toujours, mes petits revieweurs attitrés, ceux avec des jolis comptes tout beau tout plein.

Bon, trêves de bavardages, je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre. Je précise juste que ce chapitre est une sorte d'introduction à tout ce qu'il risque de se passer dans les trois ou quatre suivant. Je trouve qu'il comporte des passages importants mais j'espère qu'il ne vous ennuiera pas =)

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

_**Espérer.**_

**Jeudi 9 octobre**

- Contente de revoir parmi nous !

Pour accompagner ses dires, Kilia me donne un petit coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Tout aussi souriant qu'elle, je réprime difficilement l'excès de bonne humeur qui me submerge.

- Pas autant que moi !

Juste à moi gauche, j'aperçois un Shikamaru qui ne peut retenir un rire amusé. Je suppose que lui comme moi n'auraient jamais cru possible de me voir à la fois aussi sincère et heureux d'être au lycée.

- Fais attention tout de même à ne pas le frapper trop fort, conseille la blonde plantureuse qui vient de déposer une main maternelle sur mon épaule. Tu risques de nous le casser à nouveau, le petiot, alors qu'il a déjà assez hiberné pour tout l'hiver à venir.

La réaction normale serait de me sentir outré, mais je connais trop bien Ino pour prendre la mouche au premier sarcasme. En fait, quitte à choisir, je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer.

- Mais non, voyons !, s'amuse Kilia. Il est résistant, au contraire. J'ai réussi à le faire danser des heures durant, samedi dernier, ajoute-t-elle en insistant tout particulièrement sur le mot « heures ».

- Justement, enchaine miss Yamanaka, regardez où ça l'a mené ! Il lui a fallu trois jours pour s'en remettre.

- Ah !, m'exclamè-je finalement. Ça, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Si vous ne nous aviez pas obligé à faire des efforts vestimentaires, j'aurais eu plus qu'une chemise sur le dos !

- Je te le concède, reprends Kilia, l'air pensive. Mais tu étais tellement sexi que si c'était à refaire, je ne me gênerais pas !

Son visage d'enfant capricieux qui a obtenu satisfaction, couplé au ton sur lequel elle s'est exprimé, provoquent chez nous un éclat de rire général. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Akamaru participe lui aussi à notre euphorie en aboyant joyeusement.

Hélas, notre moral à tous va malgré tout en prendre un coup lorsque la première sonnerie de huit heures retentit. Plus rapidement qu'on ne l'aurait voulu, nous reprenons donc notre sérieux et je ne tarde pas à me séparer d'Akamaru. Les autres m'ont devancé, me laissant seul en compagnie de Kilia. Nos cours se situant dans le même bâtiment, nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble.

- Sakura m'a dit que tu ressemblais à un zombie, mardi dernier !, dit-elle, visiblement ravie.

Aïe ! Ça fait mal… ! Merci beaucoup, Sakura, je m'en souviendrai. Enfin, j'ai pu voir mon reflet dans le miroir à plusieurs reprises et il faut avouer que l'adjectif me convenait relativement bien.

- Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort, suis-je forcé de reconnaitre.

- Plus sérieusement, continue-t-elle sans attendre, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir avec les autres. J'avais pas mal de boulot et…

- Ce n'est pas grave, la coupè-je. Hier, il n'y a que Gaara qui ait pris la peine de faire un crochet jusque chez moi. Même Shikamaru ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Je peux comprendre.

Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je parle à Shikamaru à propos de son plan « Faisons en sorte que Gaara tienne compagnie à Kiba ». Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me pencher sur le sujet.

- À charge de revanche, alors !, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

- Si tu veux… mais à choisir, je préfère ne pas retomber malade de sitôt.

- Facilement compréhensible, acquiesce-t-elle en hochant la tête. Mais tu sais, je n'ai rien contre l'idée de venir te border, moi !

Une fois de plus, je ris à gorge déployée. Je n'y peux rien si cette fille et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Sa manière d'être en général me met de bonne humeur.

Cependant, comme le veux le dicton, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et nous arrivons au pied des escaliers. Là, elle me salue énergiquement et gravit les marches jusqu'au troisième étage. Quant à moi, je me presse un peu et rejoins mes amis seulement une petite minute avant l'arrivée de notre professeur.

Allez, courage… ! C'est maintenant que la partie la moins drôle, concernant mon retour au lycée, commence.

**[…]**

- Vous n'auriez pas envie qu'on aille se prendre un petit goûter dans le café habituel ?, demande soudainement Ino. Je vous invite.

Toute mon attention se focalise instantanément sur notre amie. Il est seize heures, nous venons de terminer nos cours pour la journée, et j'étais occupé à étirer mes muscles engourdis par la position assise dans laquelle je suis resté pendant plusieurs heures. Ceci étant dit, l'idée de miss Yamanaka me revigore tout autant que celle de lézarder en attendant dix-sept heures, si ce n'est plus.

- En quel honneur ?, m'informè-je tout de même.

- J'ai envie, c'est tout. Ça commence à faire un bout de temps que nous n'y sommes pas allés.

Je dois reconnaitre qu'elle a raison. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, ces petites escapades me manquent. D'autant plus quand, comme c'est le cas maintenant, il me prend une petite fringale.

- Moi, ça me va !, se lance énergiquement Sakura, une main en l'air. Je préfère de loin rester avec vous qu'aller me morfondre toute seule chez moi.

- Pareil pour moi !, approuve Kilia, elle aussi présente.

- Je veux bien venir, déclarè-je, mais je ne resterai pas trop longtemps. Il y a Akamaru qui doit m'attendre, à la maison.

- Comme d'habitude. On ne te retiendra pas de trop, me rassure Ino. Donc est-ce que c'est bon pour tout le monde ? Je paye, alors vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser !

- Merci, Ino, se contente de répondre Shikamaru.

- Tu es libre, toi aussi, Gaara ?, m'assurè-je en me tournant dans sa direction.

- Oui, réponds l'intéressé. Personne ne m'attend chez moi.

- On y va, alors !

Peu habitué à la discrétion, notre groupe va une fois de plus faire une entrée remarquée dans le café. En même temps, quand bien même cela fait quelques temps que nous ne sommes pas revenus, le gérant nous connait. Nous ne passons pas inaperçus longtemps, surtout que nous avions pris l'habitude de venir au moins une fois par semaine. C'est d'ailleurs maintenant que je me rends compte que la première est plus chargée, question boulot, que la seconde. Ça fait une éternité que personne n'avait soulevé l'idée de revenir ici. Franchir la porte d'entrée me met étrangement de bonne humeur ; l'atmosphère de l'endroit commençait sérieusement à me manquer.

Notre groupe s'étant agrandi de deux personnes, il va nous falloir un temps monstre pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Au final - et comprenez par là dix bonnes minutes plus tard -, nous avons opté pour un gros gâteau au chocolat qui, une fois coupé en six parts, termine dans nos assiettes.

- Au diable les régimes !, s'écrie Sakura, sa fourchette en l'air. J'aime trop le chocolat pour ça !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en voyant les étoiles qui illuminent les yeux de mon amie lorsque la part de gâteau est dans son champ de vision. D'ailleurs, je suis loin d'être le seul à trouver la situation comique.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sakura !, parviens-je à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Tu es bien, tu as encore de la marge avant d'avoir à penser sérieusement à ces histoires de régime.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonne-t-elle, quittant son dessert des yeux. Tu trouves ?

- Bien sûr !, confirmè-je sérieusement.

Les joues de mon amie prennent une légère teinte rose et elle me balbutie des remerciements.

- Depuis quand es-tu gentil, toi ?, s'interroge Ino, l'air perplexe. C'est louche.

- Mais non !, me défendè-je aussitôt. Je ne suis pas aveugle, c'est tout. La robe chinoise qu'elle portait samedi dernier la mettait parfaitement en valeur, et on ne pouvait pas deviner son amour inconditionnel pour le chocolat.

Si c'était possible, Sakura est encore plus gênée de mes remarques. Pourtant, je ne fais qu'énoncer les vérités que j'ai perçues ce jour là. D'ailleurs, au vu de la crise de jalousie qui a suivi, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

- Oui, je dois reconnaitre que tu n'as pas tort, confie Ino après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Oh, c'est bon !, s'exclame Sakura. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais ça me gène, alors je propose qu'on se concentre sur nos parts de gâteau.

Cette réflexion me fait sourire mais je me mets à la sa place et accepte de me plier à sa demande.

- Bon appétit, alors !

- Je dirais même mieux, enchaine Kilia. À l'attaque !

Notre amie aux cheveux roses nous adresse à tous les deux un sourire de remerciement et tout le monde se plonge dans la difficile entreprise qu'est la dégustation.

À table !

**[…]**

Le gâteau englouti et notre apport journalier en sucre étant largement dépassé, la discussion n'en est que plus animé. En fait, nous en sommes pour le moment au grand débat philosophique du jour.

- Mais si, regardez bien !, s'enthousiasme Sakura. Le serveur au fond, là-bas !, ajoute-t-elle en tendant le doigt dans une direction. Il est super mignon !

- Ouais, rétorque Kilia, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain. Je connais mieux.

- Peut-être, poursuit Ino, mais toi, tu n'es pas objective.

Sakura pouffe de rire à cette réflexion, tandis que l'intéressée rougit faiblement.

- C'est un coup bas, ça, se plaint-elle.

Toute cette histoire me fait tiquer. Kilia serait amoureuse ? Remarque, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, mais je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial. C'est un truc que les filles partagent plus facilement entre elles, et ça se comprend. Même en étant gay, c'est avec Shikamaru, un autre homme, que je préfère parler de ce genre de choses.

- Est-ce que vous avez terminé ?, nous coupe l'un des serveurs. Ou alors vous prendrez autre chose ?

Il ne me faut qu'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître le jeune homme qui a tapé dans l'œil de Sakura, ce qui explique d'ailleurs le léger blocage de cette dernière. Aussi, si je ne lui ai accordé qu'un bref coup d'œil lorsqu'il était loin de nous, je peux maintenant le détailler de bien plus près.

Et le moins que l'on puisse en dire, c'est qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à rejoindre le clan des bizarreries que Gaara et moi avons monté, à notre insu. Plus encore que sa peau très pale ou la longueur de ses cheveux, le plus remarquable chez lui sont en fait ses yeux. Il… n'a pas de pupille. À la place, on y trouve de nombreux cercles concentriques. Je sais que je suis mal placé pour faire des remarques à ce sujet mais ces yeux là sont vraiment… perturbants. Tellement qu'il faudra que sa longue frange les couvre pour que je m'attarde sur l'étrange couleur de ceux-ci. Je suis surpris de constater que, si je les avais vus noirs au premier abord, il semblerait en réalité qu'ils soient d'un rouge très foncé - ou d'un noir au reflets rouges, je ne saurais dire. Son visage est beaucoup moins marqué que celui de Gaara, limite androgyne, et son corps paraît fin et nerveux. Certes, je me dois de le reconnaître : il n'est pas trop mal. Mais à choisir, pour moi, il n'y a pas photo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sakura va chercher si loin quand elle a un jeune homme comme Gaara juste à côté. Pas que je ne m'en plaigne, en fait. Au contraire.

- Oui, merci, répond enfin Shikamaru, pour défiger la situation. Vous avez envie de prendre quelque chose à boire ?

- Un café pour moi, commence Ino.

- Un autre pour moi, ajoute Sakura, sans quitter le serveur des yeux.

Discrète comme elle l'est, le jeune homme n'a pas manqué l'intérêt que lui porte notre amie, et il lui adresse un léger sourire en coin. Réaction immédiate de sa part : la jeune femme détourne les yeux et ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rose. Je ne moque pas ouvertement, mais c'est surtout parce que je sais que j'aurais réagi de la même manière si Gaara m'avait souri de cette manière. Tiens, en parlant de lui, voilà d'ailleurs que Sabaku se lève, son portable à la main.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonce-t-il. Je suis désolé mais mon frère aimerait que j'aille lui donner un coup de main.

- Pas de problème, l'excuse Shikamaru. Pars, si c'est important. Je prendrais un café, moi aussi, s'il vous plait, ajoute-t-il en se tournant à nouveau dans la direction du serveur.

- Et moi un chocolat chaud, en profite Kilia. On se revoit demain, Gaara, salue-t-elle chaleureusement.

C'est en voyant Gaara contourner la table pour sortir que je me rappelle d'Akamaru. Un rapide coup d'œil à mon portable m'indique alors qu'il est déjà dix-sept heures passées. En résumé, je suis donc déjà resté beaucoup plus de temps que ce qu'il était prévu.

- Attends-moi !, hélè-je Gaara. Je vais rentrer, moi aussi. Akamaru doit déjà trépigner d'impatience.

- Ah oui, réalise Ino, c'est vrai que tu avais dit ne pas rester très longtemps avec nous, à la base. Va donc retrouver ce brave toutou !

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et dépasse le serveur.

- Désolé de vous avoir retenu, m'excusè-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répond-il d'une voix grave.

Sans m'attarder davantage, je salue tous mes amis d'un signe de main puis Gaara et moi prenons le chemin de la sortie. Au passage, le gérant m'appostrophe.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Kiba ?

- Oui. Désolé, Kakashi. On prendra le temps de parler du bon vieux temps la prochaine fois.

- Regarde toi parler !, s'exclame-t-il avec le sourire. On dirait un petit vieux.

Habitué à le voir plaisanter, je ne me formalise pas de cette remarque que certains auraient pu avoir du mal à digérer.

- C'est toujours mieux que de lire des livres de charmes en plein boulot !, retorquè-je.

Un sourire s'affiche sur le visage de cet homme à la chevelure argentée, mais il n'ajoute rien. Rares sont ses habitués qui ne connaissent pas son amour pour ce genre de lecture. Il faut aussi dire que le livre que l'on voit d'ici, posé sur le comptoir, n'est pas très bien caché. Ou alors très mal. Enfin… c'est, entre autres, ce qui fait le charme de l'endroit.

**[…]**

Nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Le lycée étant entre le café et nos lieux de résidence respectifs, il nous faudra repasser devant les grilles d'entrées du premier avant d'espérer revoir nos chez nous.

- Vous aviez l'habitude d'y aller souvent, avant ?, demande alors soudainement Gaara.

- Au café, tu veux dire ?, pensè-je à voix haute. Tout le temps ! Au moins une fois par semaine, pour tout te dire. Tu trouves ça comment ?

- C'est sympa. Kakashi est un drôle de gérant.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, avant de le rencontrer, qu'un pervers dans son genre ouvrirait un jour un café de ce type. L'ambiance reste tout de même pour les jeunes un peu comme nous.

Sans surprise, Gaara acquiesce vaguement, puis le silence s'installe. Finalement, le fait que mon ami ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire est un avantage comme un inconvénient. Ici, en l'occurrence, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire le chemin de retour dans le calme.

- Au fait, reprenè-je, pourquoi ton frère a-t-il besoin de ton aide ?

- Sa voiture est tombée en panne et il voudrait que je l'aide à la réparer.

- Tu fais de la mécanique, toi ?, m'étonnè-je.

Il faut avouer que l'image d'un Gaara torse nu et couvert de cambouis, bien que peu repoussante, me parait assez improbable. Enfin, de toute manière, les mécaniciens mettent constamment des bleus de travail. Il n'y a que dans mon imagination que ce genre de délire existe. Des délires de plus en plus fréquent, d'ailleurs. Il est devenu récurrent que je m'égare de la sorte, ces temps-ci.

- Je ne fais pas grand-chose, me répond-il, mais Kankurô n'a pas quatre bras et ça lui fait gagner du temps.

Hum… Donc c'est Kankurô l'homme plein de cambouis ? J'ai connu pire image, dans le fond.

… Stop ! Je pars en vrille, il faut que je me calme. J'en viendrais parfois à croire que Shikamaru a considérablement trop bien réussi son coup. C'est étrange comme je prends avec le sourire ce que je prenais avant pour une abomination. Je suis passé d'un extrême à l'autre et c'est parfois déboussolant. Déboussolant, mais également apaisant. Je ne m'en plains donc pas.

- Tiens ! Pendant que nous abordons le sujet de tes services rendus, je voulais te remercier d'être passé hier. Pour les explications, aussi, complétè-je précipitamment.

- De rien.

Un sourire amusé étire doucement mes lèvres. Il est tellement gêné d'avoir su se montrer d'une quelconque utilité qu'il ne trouve rien de plus à dire ? Enfin, il n'est pas très bavard de nature, certes, mais je discerne une différence de réaction entre son indifférence habituelle et la gène actuelle. C'est inexplicable. Ça se ressent, c'est tout.

En tout cas, peu enclin à une quelconque pulsion sadique, je préfère changer de sujet. Je remarque alors en cet instant que nous repassons devant les grilles du lycées. C'est donc tout naturellement que mes pensées se focalisent sur les cours.

- Si je me rappelle bien, c'est demain le jour de ta dernière radio, non ?

- Oui, me confirme-t-il.

- Et tout va bien, pour le moment ?

- … Oui.

Tiens ? Je suis sur une pente glissante, j'en suis certain. La petite seconde d'hésitation qu'il a eue avant de me répondre était un indice flagrant. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a amené cette réaction de sa part. Je ne faisais que me renseigner sur son état de… santé.

Ah, je vois. Je viens de me souvenir du fameux « secret médical » auquel nous avions eu le droit lorsqu'Ino avait voulu savoir comment il allait, le jour suivant son accident. Si l'on ajoute à ça la réponse élusive de Kankurô au moment où nous lui avons posé des questions, il ne fait maintenant plus aucun doute qu'il y a quelque chose que Gaara s'efforce de cacher. Heureusement, mon bon sens l'emporte aisément sur ma curiosité. Je me retiendrais donc pour ne pas poser de questions indélicates pour le moment.

- Tant mieux, alors !, poursuivè-je pour changer de sujet. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus obligé de rester sur la touche pendant les cours de sport. Et puis rattraper systématiquement les cours du vendredi matin ne doit pas toujours être marrant.

- C'est vrai qu'être tout le temps l'arbitre n'a rien de bien passionnant, confirme-t-il, apparemment soulagé d'être passé à autre chose.

Nous allons ainsi discuter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au carrefour qui sépare sa route de la mienne. Toutefois, si j'ai soigneusement évité les questions jugées indiscrètes, il n'en est pas moins qu'elles me travaillent. Vraiment… Gaara est un jeune homme plein de mystères, dont le passé est de plus un sujet quasiment tabou. Curieux et amoureux comme je le suis, cela me fait deux bonnes raisons de vouloir en savoir plus.

En fait, j'aimerais… qu'il ait assez confiance en nous pour parler de ce genre de choses de lui-même. Je sais d'expériences que ce n'est pas toujours facile mais… lui aussi, il a le droit d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Ce qui est fait est fait. S'il veut pouvoir avancer, il doit arrêter de se tourmenter avec ce que son passé nous cache. Et puisqu'il ne semble pas s'en sortir de lui-même, il lui reste toujours la solution de nous en parler, à nous. Si le faire pouvait le soulager, j'en serais vraiment heureux.

Mais en attendant… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que patienter. Lui forcer la main n'est pas la bonne solution, je le sais. Seulement, j'ai peur qu'avec un jeune homme renfermé comme il l'est, il nous faille une éternité. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… de lui montrer qu'il peut avoir confiance. Reste à trouver : lequel ?

**Vendredi 10 octobre**

Voilà déjà le week-end qui pointe le bout de son nez. On ne pourra pas dire que cette semaine a été longue, pour moi. Enfin, dans un sens, elle l'a été, mais je suppose qu'il serait malvenu de m'en plaindre.

Tout ça pour dire que les cours son terminés et notre groupe éclate, chacun prenant la direction de son bus ou, dans le cas de Gaara et moi, le chemin de retour. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Seulement, à ma grande surprise, Shikamaru passe devant son bus sans s'arrêter et continue son chemin avec nous.

- Tu viens de dépasser ton bus, fais-je remarquer.

- J'ai vu, déclare-t-il sur un ton neutre.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien je n'ai pas envie de le prendre tout de suite. Je viens chez toi, ce soir, conclut-il comme si c'était évident.

D'abord surpris, j'écarquille les yeux pour céder progressivement la place à un certain amusement.

- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, me moquè-je ouvertement, mais ce n'était pas une évidence pour tout l'auditoire.

- C'est bien pour ça que je viens, renchérit-il. Tu n'es qu'une pauvre âme en perdition.

Sa manière de nous voir comme un Maître et son élève m'amuse de plus belle, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Commencer un week-end avec la visite de mon ami n'est pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire. Peut-être même qu'en me montrant persuasif, je pourrais profiter de son intelligence pour bâcler mes devoirs en dix minutes.

Nous sommes déjà en route lorsque soudainement, Gaara s'arrête, forçant Shikamaru et moi à faire de même.

- Mince, dit-il, légèrement contrarié.

- Un problème ?, demande le petit génie.

- Temari m'a demandé d'aller chercher des certificats de scolarité et j'ai oublié.

- Mais ils en ont donné le premier jour, dis-je, un peu perdu. Ah, ajoutè-je après un éclair de lucidité, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas arrivé le premier jour, toi. Mais ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

- Temari m'a dit de me dépêcher parce que ça nous permettrait d'avoir des aides. À cause du déménagement tardif, nous avons déjà beaucoup trop de retard. Je vais y retourner, déclare-t-il calmement après une seconde d'hésitation. Mais ne m'attendez pas.

- Ça ne nous dérange pas, retorquè-je aussitôt. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra, poursuit-il, et je rentre directement chez moi après. Je peux faire le chemin tout seul.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Bon… et bien à demain, alors.

Il acquiesce d'un vague hochement de tête, nous sert la main tour à tour, puis retourne d'où nous venons. Shikamaru et moi, quant à nous, repartons dans la direction de mon douillet chez-moi.

**[…]**

Fatigué de notre journée, j'étire mes bras vers le ciel en poussant un grognement d'aise.

- Et bien, Kiba, s'amuse Shikamaru, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, articulè-je difficilement à cause d'un long baillement.

- Et comment va l'autre ?

Peplexe, je tourne la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- L'autre ?

- Oui, l'autre, répète-t-il. Tu sais, le Kiba que tu caches à tout le monde, celui qui est amoureux.

- Ah, lui… Et bien écoute, il va bien, lui aussi. Enfin, ce que tu demandes est quand même bizarre. Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne. L'un ne peut pas être heureux et l'autre dépressif.

- C'est toi qui le dit, ça !, s'exclame-t-il. Même en sachant pertinemment ce que tu ressens, je ne relève aucun signe.

- Tu trouves ?, m'étonnè-je. Moi, je trouve ça évident. Je me demande même comment les autres font pour ne pas le remarquer.

Un court silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas à quoi songe Shikamaru mais cela accapare toutes ses pensées.

- Tu musèles trop bien tes sentiments, Kiba, lâche-t-il finalement. Je pense même que c'est dangereux pour toi. Tu sais, même s'ils sont parfois contraignant, les sentiments permettent de maintenir ton équilibre psychologique. Ils sont là pour analyser et comprendre le monde qui t'entoure, en fonction de toi. Or, tu fais tout pour ne pas les écouter et tu fonces tête baissée dans le mur.

Je n'ajoute rien et baisse les yeux sur le sol devant mes pieds. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais c'est la seule solution que j'arrive à trouver à mon problème. Ce n'est pas comme si les choix étaient infinis.

- Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?, finis-je par demander. Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

- Dis-le à Gaara, répond-il sans hésitation aucune dans la voix.

- Pardon ?, m'écriè-je en manquant de m'étouffer. Tu… tu n'as pas trouvé plus expéditif, encore ?

Sous le choc, je me suis arrêté de marcher et fixe mon ami avec une tête qui sous-entend « C'est une blague ? ». Pourtant, je suis forcé de reconnaître lorsque mon regard croise le sien que non, il est parfaitement sérieux.

- Réfléchis, Kiba, s'explique-t-il. Mis à part si tu arrives rapidement à te désintéresser de lui, la situation ne peut qu'empirer.

Ça aussi, je le sais… Alors pourquoi donc est-ce que je trouve si insupportable d'entendre quelqu'un me le faire remarquer ? Peut-être est-ce de le voir démolir avec brio toutes les mauvaises excuses que j'ai inventées pour ne pas tout avouer à mon entourage qui me vexe un tantinet ?

- Mais je… je ne veux pas le perdre, me défendè-je piteusement.

- Si tu dois le perdre à cause de ce que tu es lui, dire maintenant ou dans quinze ans ne changera rien.

Mon regard se fixe à nouveau sur le sol. Je reconnais volontiers que Shikamaru représente la voix de la raison, mais je n'arrive pas à approuver son idée. Même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, je ne veux pas perdre le lien qui m'unit à lui aujourd'hui. Que ce soit ridicule ou pas, rien n'empêche que l'idée de le perdre ça me terrorise.

- Je sais que tu dis ça pour mon bien… mais je ne pas tout risquer comme ça. Laisse-moi gérer ça tout seul, okay ?

Il ne répond pas. Un silence lourd prend place. Je gigote un peu, mal à l'aise, en cherchant quoi dire, mais c'est lui qui rouvre la discussion le premier.

- Tu as peur, c'est normal. Mais vois les choses de manière objective : tu n'as aucune raison de penser qu'il réagirait mal. Au contraire, au point où nous en sommes, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit gay, lui aussi. Si tu le caches aussi bien, pourquoi pas lui ?

Mon cœur maque un battement et je dirais même qu'une douleur aigu y fait un vague passage. Shikamaru pense-t-il tout ce qu'il vient de dire ou cela fait-il seulement parti de son argumentation ? Certes, Gaara réagit parfois étrangement, mais de là à penser qu'il pourrait être…

- Franchement, enchaîne-t-il sans constater la portée de ses mots dans mon esprit, il a eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de côtoyer de belles jeunes femmes et il est toujours resté de marbre, voir gêné. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

Non, bien sûr que non. C'est bien l'unique et seule raison qui m'a empêché de hurler au scandale. Ceci étant dit, Gaara est un inadapté social, alors ça ne veut rien dire.

- Je vais bien, en ce moment, m'exprimè-je enfin, alors laisse-moi me débrouiller. S'il te plait, suppliè-je après un instant de flottement.

Une fois de plus, il ne répond pas tout de suite. Avant ça, il pousse un long soupir qui pique ma curiosité et me force instinctivement à relever les yeux sur lui.

- Tu es têtu, n'est-ce pas ?, demande-t-il sans attendre de réponse. On dirait que tu refuses d'imaginer que cette histoire puisse finir bien pour toi.

C'est un peu ça, en fait… mais je préfère ne pas le dire clairement, pour nous éviter à tous les deux une nouvelle discussion toute aussi longue que celle-là, qui pourrait en prime finir par me vexer.

- Je suis désolé, m'excusè-je sincèrement.

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. J'aurais voulu t'être plus utile.

- Ne dis pas ça !, m'écriè-je en redirigeant mon yeux sur son visage. C'est grâce à toi si j'arrive à envisager cette situation comme normale et non plus comme une énorme tare. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines !

- Si tu le dis… Je suppose que je pourrais me contenter de ça pour le moment, alors.

Il a l'air tellement déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à me convaincre que je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard une seconde de plus.

- Désolé.

- Arrête de t'excuser, va !, dit-il sur un ton qui se veut enjoué. Viens, on y va.

Je relève doucement la tête et la hoche tout aussi lentement, puis nous reprenons notre marche.

La première minute de trajet se fait calmement. Et c'est un doux euphémisme, puisque nous n'y échangeons pas un mot. Pour ma part, la raison est simple : il faut que je remette un peu d'ordre dans tout ce qu'il vient de se dire. Tout ceci parait peut-être clair et simple pour lui, mais je n'en suis pas du tout au même stade de réflexion. C'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, un sujet que j'avais laissé en suspens me revient en mémoire.

- Au fait, Shikamaru.

Il me fait comprendre d'un drôle de son que j'ai toute son attention, et je considère ça comme un feu vert pour débiter tout ce qui me passerait par la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as fait exprès d'envoyer Gaara chez moi, mercredi ?, demandè-je avec assurance. Je veux dire, tu ne t'amuserais pas à essayer de nous isoler tous les deux, par hasard ?

Il me dévisage l'espace d'une seconde, un sourcil froncé, puis se met à sourire.

- Ah, tu parles de ton dernier jour d'arrêt ?, pense-t-il à voix haute. Je n'y suis pour rien, je lui avais dit qu'il n'était pas obligé de passer.

Je reste perplexe. Shikamaru est bien trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir deviné comment réagirait Gaara à ce moment-là.

- Tu sais bien qu'il l'aurait fait, même au bord de l'épuisement, rétorquè-je. Et comme je vois que tu souhaites visiblement que je lui révèle tout ce que je ressens pour lui…

Je n'ai pas besoin de terminer ma phrase qu'il comprend exactement ce que je veux dire.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu, m'affirme-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que passer un peu de temps en sa seule compagnie te dérangerait, au contraire.

- En fait, tu n'as pas totalement tort, avouè-je à demi-mot, comme gêné de cet aveu. C'est juste que j'ai dû mal à me contrôler lorsque je suis seul en sa présence, et je ne voudrais pas avoir un geste déplacé qui finirait par ruiner notre relation.

- Ton comportement a dérapé ?, s'informe-t-il précipitamment.

- Non, non, le rassurè-je. Heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Mais nous allons dire qu'il n'y a que lui pour ne pas comprendre que me voir rougir lorsqu'il s'approche un peu trop près est louche.

- Désolé, je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle, s'excuse-t-il après un petit laps de temps passé sans piper mot. Pour moi, il était évident qu'une personne amoureuse prenait plaisir à rester en compagnie de celui ou celle qu'elle aimait, et je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que ta situation était quelque peu différente de ce que j'avais l'habitude de voir.

Cette situation est amusante. Shikamaru n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un qui comprend tout ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments. Enfin, je me moque, mais avant Gaara, tout ceci m'était également totalement inconnu. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, il y a tel bazar dans ma tête que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux maintenant.

- Si tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'en parlons plus !, dis-je avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, tu es au courant, c'est l'essentiel. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup tous les trois jours.

- J'essayerai d'y penser, dit-il distraitement. Mais je ne promets rien, ajoute-t-il en baillant.

Je souris devant l'image. Même s'il donne une toute autre impression, je serai prêt à parier que cette information a atterri directement dans le coin « notes importantes » de son cerveau. Je pense que je n'aurais plus trop à m'en faire lorsqu'il sera possible de faire autrement. Et ceci me retire sincèrement une épine du pied.

Ce problème mis de côté, toute ma concentration se refocalise sur les hypothèses soulevées par Shikamaru. Mes temps de réaction sont même si longs qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire le lien, et tenter par tous les moyens de me faire penser à autre chose. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, je me suis donc efforcé de redescendre sur terre, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. En réalité, je n'ai pas réussi à penser à autre chose que cette fichue question : Gaara pourrait-il être… homosexuel ?

Si on me demandait mon avis, je dirais que c'est totalement inconcevable. Cela dit, je dois avouer que je n'ai aucun moyen aussi bien de me prouver le contraire que de le confirmer. Enfin, plus important… quand bien même il serait effectivement comme moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Cette situation est encore toute nouvelle pour moi et je ne sais absolument pas comment je serais censé réagir. Le bon sens voudrait que je me réjouisse, mais je n'y arrive pas. En plus, une nouvelle sensation s'insinue sournoisement en moi. Je crois que je commence… à espérer. Cet espoir-même qui risque de me conduire inéluctablement vers le désespoir.

… Serais-je un peu trop pessimiste ?

**Lundi 13 octobre**

Nous revoilà déjà lundi. Alors oui, nouvelle semaine, mais également nouvelle évolution dans mes ressentis. En fait, je ne saurais dire si c'était voulu ou non, mais Shikamaru a mis un bordel monstre dans mon état psychologique. En deux nuits, j'ai réussi à rêver trois fois de Gaara. Plus précisément, dans mes songes s'est répétée la scène où j'avouais la nature de mes sentiments à l'intéressé. Je n'en garde toutefois pas un souvenir mémorable, car deux de ces scènes se sont soldées par un rejet aussi agressif que dégradant. En résumé, je peux donc affirmer que ce week-end aurait pu être plus reposant.

Seulement, voilà, le week-end est déjà terminé et je vais à nouveau devoir côtoyer celui qui me tourmente. D'avance, je devine que mon regard sur lui va être vaguement différent. Je ne peux pas faire comme si cette fameuse discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu, surtout que c'est de Shikamaru, le petit génie au sept-cent-cinquante de QI, qu'elle est venue. Bon, j'extrapole un peu quant au niveau d'intelligence de mon ami, mais c'est le principe. Et s'il m'avait dit tout ça parce qu'il croyait avoir vu des signes… ?

En plus, si Gaara était vraiment gay… J'aurais toutes mes chances. Après tout, plus ou moins objectivement, je ne suis physiquement pas à plaindre et Gaara semble déjà me considérer comme l'un de ses plus proches amis, ce qui voudrait dire que…

- Youhou, Kiba !

Je suis pris d'un léger sursaut et reviens dans le monde des vivants. Hana, comme toujours assise en face de moi, semble s'impatienter. Ne souhaitant pas la vexer davantage, je refoule mes réflexions et concentre mon attention sur elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas assez dormi, toi, souligne-t-elle, avec raison. Tu es complètement à l'ouest, ce matin. Ça fait cinq minutes que tu touilles tes céréales sans en avaler une seule et, pars dessus-le marché, tu n'as pas répondu à la question que je t'ai reposé trois fois, m'explique-t-elle, en réponse à mon regard interrogatif.

Parfois, comme maintenant, je me demande si elle est énervée ou si elle s'inquiète.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions, me justifiè-je avec un sourire.

Pas forcément convaincue, elle me dévisage longuement. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard inquisiteur, je plonge ma cuillère dans mon bol et la porte à ma bouche.

- Tu as des ennuis, Kiba ?, demande-t-elle brusquement, serrant mon cœur l'espace de quelques secondes. Je te trouve différent, depuis quelques temps. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

La seule réponse qu'elle tire de moi est un long silence. Je l'ai parfaitement entendue, et je sais que si je ne réponds pas, ce sera une sorte d'aveu. Toutefois, je sais également que lui mentir ne servira à rien, et il est totalement proscrit que je lui dise la vérité. Pour le coup, une vague de panique me submerge peu à peu, et je réagis au quart de tour, sans réfléchir.

- Il faut que j'aille en cours. Je vais être en retard, me défilè-je en me levant précipitamment de table.

- Mais Kiba…

- Désolé, la coupè-je. On se voit ce soir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, j'attrape mes affaires et m'enfuis par la porte d'entrée. C'est à peine si Akamaru a eu le temps de suivre.

Je commence mon trajet quotidien avec un long soupir. Heureusement, Akamaru parvient à m'arracher un sourire en faisant des âneries. Hélas, ce n'est qu'une vague amélioration, car si mon corps est ici, mes pensées sont quant à elles toutes restées chez moi.

… Que suis-je censé faire ? Il fallait bien que ça finisse par arriver, mais je n'y étais pas préparé pour autant. Peut-on seulement être prêt à ce genre de choses ? Je me le demande.

Je n'arrive rien à cacher très longtemps à ma sœur. En y repensant, je suis même surpris qu'il ait fallu autant de temps avant que l'histoire vienne sur le tapis. De plus, avec une manière si grotesque de me défiler, ses doutes se sont transformés en certitudes. Pour couronner le tout, c'est en voulant vérifier l'heure que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié, dans la précipitation, mon téléphone portable. Tant pis, je ne veux pas risquer de la recroiser dans le couloir en retourner le chercher. Je vais essayer de régler les problèmes un à un. Avec le nombre de choses auxquelles je dois penser en ce moment, je préfère me concentrer sur celles que je juge le plus important. Quoique… ma sœur est peut-être un problème encore plus grand que ne l'est Gaara…

- Oh, et puis merde !, m'énervè-je contre moi-même.

Devant mon air exaspéré, Akamaru en arrête ses pitreries et me regarde avec une gueule que je dirais perplexe. En temps normal, cette mimique me fait facilement sourire, mais je ne suis pas prédisposé à ça aujourd'hui. Pour le rassurer, je me contente de lui gratter le crâne et lui fais comprendre que nous repartons.

Nouveau soupir. Et dire que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire ce soir en rentrant. Il y a décidément des jours où l'on aurait préféré que le réveil ne sonne pas.

**[…]**

Il est seize heures passées, et je me sens de plus en plus morose au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilent. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes lundi, ce qui signifie que ma sœur ne travaille pas, et donc qu'elle sera irrémédiablement à la maison lorsque je rentrerai. Or, j'ai tout sauf envie de reprendre notre discussion là nous l'avons laissé. À cela, ajoutons que je pense très fréquemment à ce dont Shikamaru et moi avons parlé, et vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne suis pas d'humeur très enthousiaste. En fait, je me surprends parfois à avoir envie de parler à Gaara, pour tout lui avouer, et cette pulsion m'effraie. Tout est si… aléatoire, dans cette histoire. Je déteste devoir remettre mon sort dans les mains du hasard, tout comme je hais la sensation de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur les évènements qui m'entourent.

Penser à tout ça me fait soudainement prendre conscience du fait que Shikamaru trouve systématiquement le moyen de me faire avancer dans mes réflexions. Aussi, si la première fois, c'était nécessaire, j'ai des doutes sur l'intérêt de sa seconde intervention. Il vient tout simplement de compliquer mes problèmes, involontairement, cela va de soi. Certes, il pourrait également les régler, mais une fin en suspens ne vaut-elle pas mieux qu'une mauvaise fin ?

Mon corps réagissant instinctivement en fonctions de mes pensées, mes yeux se posent sur le dos de Gaara. C'est alors que j'aperçois par-dessus l'épaule de mon ami l'un des surveillants du lycée. Sans prévenir et, surtout, sans s'excuser, il vient de perturber le cours de notre professeur sans aucune explication. Rapidement, il balaye la salle du regard, puis s'arrête finalement sur mon voisin de devant.

- Monsieur Sabaku No Gaara, veuillez me suivre. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du principal.

Vingt-sept paires d'yeux se tournent automatiquement dans la direction de l'interpellé, et certains chuchotements s'élèvent dans la salle. Curieux, je mets de côté mes ennuis pour le moment, complètement accaparé par ce qui se déroule sous mes yeux.

… Il y aurait un problème avec Gaara ? Ou alors… peut-être les papiers qu'il cherchait vendredi sont-ils prêts ? J'étais si bougon que j'ai oublié de lui demander comment ça s'était passé. Enfin, je pense toutefois que cette hypothèse est à écarter ; une convocation de ce type ne nécessiterait pas qu'on débarque en trombe en plein milieu d'un cours, surtout lorsque la pause n'est qu'à une demi-heure.

Mon raisonnement arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je suis du regard notre ami, espérant que cette mise en scène ne soit pas de mauvaise augure. Malheureusement, mon esprit tordu n'arrive qu'à imaginer le pire. Quand je vois d'ailleurs le ton sec sur lequel le surveillant s'est adressé à notre professeur avant de quitter la salle, je me dis que j'ai de solides raisons de m'inquiéter. Gaara, lui, au contraire, est totalement stoïque. Il obéit docilement, sans demander une seule explication, comme si… comme s'il y était habitué.

Avec de si mauvaises bases, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire : croiser les doigts pour que mon intuition soit mauvaise.

**[…]**

Il ne faudra qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes - dix-sept exactement, je les ai comptées - avant de voir revenir Gaara. Il n'a pas l'air inquiet, ni même perturbé ou contrarié, alors je me rassérène légèrement. Grâce à ça, ma curiosité reprend le dessus sur mon anxiété et une multitude de questions concernant cette convocation me tiraille. Je décide - ou plutôt me force, puisque je n'ai pas le choix - de tenir jusqu'à la pause avant d'aller lui demander des détails sur ce qu'on lui voulait.

Probablement est-ce dû à la mauvaise humeur que je trimballe depuis ce matin, mais je n'arrive toutefois pas à me relaxer totalement. Avec tous les ennuis que j'ai réussi à accumuler, je ne serais même plus étonné qu'un autre me tombe dessus. Ce serait même la cerise sur le gâteau.

Je me gifle intérieurement pour arrêter de penser si négatif. Après tout, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à Gaara, mais ce que je souhaite à tendance à ne jamais arriver, ces temps-ci. Espérons que cette fois-ci sera l'exception qui confirmera la règle.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ EVERYONE'S ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

_Moi :_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce titre ? Il est où, mon beau "Shikamaru's always right !" ?

_Vigile (qui entre sur le plateau et vient chuchoter à l'oreille de Sehaltiel) :_ Excusez-nous, monsieur, mais Shikamaru a réussi à s'enfuir, et nous avons dû lui trouver des remplaçants.

_Moi (furieux) :_ Mais ça fausse tout le concept ! Si tout le monde a toujours raison, ça ne veut plus rien dire !

_Sakura et Ino (ravies d'être là) :_ C'est nous, 'tout le monde' !

_Moi (tout bas) :_ ... Génial. Mon émission est fichue, si on doit se taper l'autre blonde et son chewing-gum rose. (Reprends tout haut) Bon, finissons-en. Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ce chapitre, alors, mesdemoiselles ?

_Sakura (des étoiles dans les yeux) :_ Kiba, il est tout choupi ! Mais le mieux, c'est que moi, j'ai tapé dans l'oeil du serveur. Bientôt, je suis certaine qu'on oubliera Kiba et Gaara, on ne se concentrera que sur le serveur, son adorable fessier, et moi ! On trouvera même un nom un peu plus glamour à cette fanfic', parce que ça laisse à désirer, pour le moment.

_Ino (l'air hautaine) :_ Non ! C'est sur moi qu'on doit se concentrer ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais rester célibataire alors qu'il y autant de mecs qui rêvent de sortir avec moi ? On s'en tape de ton serveur ! Tu n'as aucune ambition, ma petite. Moi, je préfère les mecs beaux, riches, célèbres, jeunes, gentils, attentionnés, etc...

_Sakura (outrée) :_ Ha ! Tu ne trouveras jamais un bon mari aussi parfait que ça, avec ton caractère de cochon !

_Ino :_ Tais-toi, grand front !

_Sakura :_ Pardon ?

_Sakura et Ino se jettent dessus et commencent un combat de catch sur le plateau de télévision._

_Moi (qui s'est contenté d'observer pour le moment, mais déprime profondément) :_ Bon... Au moins, on attirera le public avec un spectacle haut en couleur. C'est déjà ça.

_Shikamaru débarque en trombe et gicle les deux catcheuses de la scène d'un coup de pied magistral. Il s'installe alors à ce qui était jusqu'à aujourd'hui sa place._

_Shikamaru (se rhabille convenablement) :_ J'ai vu l'émission depuis chez moi. Le niveau était tellement catastrophique que je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de revenir.

_Moi (avec les mêmes étoiles que Sakura dans les yeux) :_ Shikamaru... !

_Shikamaru :_ Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Tu m'augmenteras mon salaire, au lieu d'être gentil.

_Moi (retrouve son sérieux) :_ Je ne te paye pas, esclave. Mais j'accepte l'idée. Maintenant, nous allons devoir fermer cet épisode, pour reconstruire le plateau. On se revoit dans deux semaines, mon cher public adoré ! Passez le générique !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	14. Tu peux pleurer

Me voilà, comme promis ! Avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui vous donnera les raisons du pourquoi du comment de la fin du chapitre précédent. Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre est "amusant", malgré un titre un peu effrayant, mais j'ai peur que ce qu'il s'y passe soit un peu invraisemblable... Vous me direz. En tout cas, il est important pour la suite, ce chapitre =)

Bon, maintenant... Etant donné que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, je me contente de remercier les fidèles lecteurs qui me suivent toujours, avec une importance particulière pour les anonymes, puisque je ne leur ai pas répondu. Merci aussi à ARnoFool d'avoir créé un compte, même si ce n'était pas pour moi =D

Au passage, je vais juste vous embêter quelques minutes, parce que j'ai quelque chose que je considère important à vous dire. J'ai reçu plusieurs fois (en particulier de Waca) des commentaires me disant que mon Gaara était trop bodybuildé. Mais en fait, je pense que c'est parce que les descriptions que j'ai faites dans les premiers chapitres n'étaient pas assez claires. Mon Gaara n'est pas SI musclé que ça, et Kiba l'est bien plus qu'il n'a voulu le dire (Waca, encore une fois, m'avait dit qu'il faisait trop maigrichon. Pourtant, il est bien fait le jeune homme, pas de panique XD).

C'est juste que, je vous le rappelle, nous sommes dans un POV et Kiba ne va pas dire "Je suis trop bien foutu", comme il n'est pas très objectif sur Gaara. Le rouquin est "bien fait", certes, mais juste assez pour être un minimum intimidant. Après tout, pour ne pas faire de lui un petit être faible et fragile, je considère que ceci était nécessaire. Dans le manga, ce sont Shukaku et sa capacité à manipuler le sable comme une défense impénétrable qui en font un personnage imposant. Dans cette fanfic', si je voulais garder ce côté de sa personne, il fallait quelque chose, et une carrure musclée est ce que j'ai trouvée de mieux. Désolé si ça ne vous plait pas... Je préfère de loin faire ça que d'en faire un gamin triste qu'on aurait pris pour une tête de turque dès les quinze premières secondes. Il aurait été... zarb', carrément OOC. Après, c'est chacun son interprétation.

Ah, et dernière chose : j'ai introduit un personnage dans le chapitre précédent, et celui-ci vient du manga, mais personne n'a fait le rapprochement. J'ai été un peu surpris... Mais bon, je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant (même si je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir fini de l'écrire) et on en découvrira un peu plus sur sa pomme à ce moment-là.

Allez, maintenant, j'arrête de vous gonfler, et je vous laisse à votre lecture =)

P.S. : ma bêta-lectrice venant de corriger ce chapitre, les quelques fautes et oublis qu'elle a découvert viennent d'être modifiés. Désolé pour ceux qui auront lu la première version de ce chapitre ^^'

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

_**Tu peux pleurer.**_

L'attente n'a jamais été et ne sera définitivement jamais mon fort. Heureusement, je n'ai même pas besoin de chercher à trouver une manière souple d'aborder le sujet qui m'intéresse que Sakura se jette sur notre ami pour le bombarder de questions. Le pauvre Sabaku n'aura même pas eu le temps de mettre un pied dans la cour de récréation.

- Laisse-le respirer, conseille Ino en passant la porte menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Pardon, s'excuse précipitamment Sakura en comprenant que sa curiosité peut être mal vue, mais je m'inquiète pour lui !

- Tu vois bien qu'il est en parfait état, alors décompresse, renchérit Shikamaru. Mais sérieusement, Gaara, il n'y a rien de grave, au moins ?

Mes trois amis et moi-même nous tournons dans sa direction, avides de réponses.

- Non, déclare-t-il simplement. Ils voulaient juste savoir ce que je faisais au lycée, vendredi, à dix-huit heures, détaille-t-il en constatant que nous attendions des précisions.

- Ah ?, s'étonne Ino. C'est tout ? Aucun problème, alors.

Oui, je reconnais que je me suis peut-être un peu emporté sans raison. Il est vrai que la convocation était brutale, mais il va falloir s'habituer au fait que l'administration est… spéciale, pour ne pas dire autre chose, dans ce lycée. Ce n'est pas la première - et probablement pas la dernière non plus - qu'elle nous convoque pour des raisons aussi obscures qu'incompréhensibles.

- C'est tout de même étrange, souligne Shikamaru. Pourquoi lui demander ça à lui en particulier et, surtout, que cherchaient-ils à savoir ?

… Voilà qu'il m'inquiète à nouveau. C'est malin, tiens ! Quoique, je préfère toujours penser à ça qu'à la soirée qui m'attend. Enfin… Encore une fois, tout dépend de l'ampleur des problèmes.

- Tu réfléchis trop !, s'écrie Sakura, clairement paniquée à l'idée que notre ami soit dans le vrai. Ne va pas chercher les ennuis là où il n'y en a pas, sinon nous allons tous finir par faire une crise de paranoïa ! Et puis ils n'ont fait que lui poser une question, il n'y a pas mort d'homme !

- … Ouais, si tu veux, concède-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je jette un regard en biais à Gaara. Il ne semble pas vraiment inquiet alors… même si, comme l'a très justement fait remarquer Shikamaru, toute cette histoire est louche, je vais essayer de ne pas la voir comme quelque chose de nuisible. Surtout que j'ai déjà largement de quoi occuper mes pensées avec ma sœur. De plus, sans parler de ça, nous avons perdu trop de temps à discuter dans la cour et nous risquons déjà d'arriver en retard pour le dernier cours de la journée.

- On devrait y aller, fais-je remarquer. Nous allons être à la bourre.

Dans un consensus, tous mes amis approuvent l'idée et nous nous dirigeons vers le bâtiment le plus proche.

… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais cependant que choisir entre « plus qu'une heure » et « encore une heure ». En bon lâche que je suis, je préfèrerais fuir les problèmes que de les affronter. Ne serait-il pas possible de trouver un moyen afin de m'endormir, et ce pour une période indéterminée ? Au point où j'en suis rendu, même la cryogénisation ne me fait que moyennement peur…

Je secoue la tête. Il faut que j'arrête de rêver : je n'ai aucun moyen d'échapper à cette soirée, aussi saugrenus puissent-ils être. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire à Hana, ou même si je vais lui tout simplement lui dire quelque chose. Et je préfère y penser le moins souvent possible. Nous verrons le moment venu. En attendant… Il ne me reste plus qu'à nier l'évidence. Je suis étrangement devenu particulièrement doué dans ce domaine, ces temps-ci.

**[…]**

Je suis devant chez moi, la main sur la poignée, et j'hésite. Je sais pertinemment que je vais devoir finir par l'ouvrir, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider à le faire. La journée de cours s'est terminée sans que je ne trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Force est de reconnaître qu'en faisant tout pour ne pas y penser, il est normal d'arriver à cette conclusion. La faute étant exclusivement mienne, j'inspire longuement, puis lâche un grand soupir avant de me jeter à l'eau.

Comme d'habitude, Akamaru est le premier à m'accueillir, tout content de voir son maître de retour. Je suis bien évidemment sur les nerfs mais doit m'habituer à rester neutre pour ne pas donner à Hana de bonnes raisons de s'intéresser à mes problèmes. En effet, c'est sur cette technique lâche et absolument minable que tous mes espoirs vont reposer. D'ailleurs, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de se montrer à son tour, comme tous les lundi, avec sa tasse de café dans les mains.

- Bonne journée ?, s'intéresse-t-elle.

- Ça va, et toi ?

Pour éviter de croiser son regard, je m'affaire à retirer mes chaussures, pendant qu'Akamaru me tourne autour, aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'est à l'accoutumée.

- La routine. Comme j'avais le temps, je suis allée faire des courses et j'en ai profité pour ramener de quoi manger un bœuf bourguignon.

- Cool !, me réjouissè-je avec le sourire. Le dernier que tu as fait était vraiment bon.

- Merci du compliment.

Mes baskets retirées, je me relève et attrape mon sac. Je préfère ne pas rester trop longtemps dans les parages, parce que je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrai avec un rythme cardiaque pareil. Ce pauvre petit organe est particulièrement malmené, depuis quelques temps.

- Bon, commencè-je, je vais aller dans ma chambre. J'ai un peu de boulot, mais ne te gène pas pour crier si tu as besoin d'aide !, complétè-je avec entrain pour feindre la bonne humeur.

- Okay. Je ne manquerai pas de t'appeler pour le repas.

Je me doute qu'elle n'est pas dupe, mais elle retourne dans le salon sans me poser de questions. Je pousse un discret soupir de soulagement et monte m'isoler. Une fois là-haut, je jette d'emblée mon sac dans un coin et m'affale sur mon lit. C'est alors que, tranquillement, mes problèmes vis-à-vis de Gaara me reviennent.

… Qu'est-ce je ne donnerais pas pour que tout soit aussi simple que ce que veut bien le faire croire Shikamaru ! J'adorerais mettre tout le monde au courant à propos de mes attirances… mais j'ai peur, comme il le dit si bien. Le sujet de l'homosexualité n'est jamais venu sur le tapis dans l'une de nos discussions, si bien que je ne connais absolument pas leur point de vue à ce propos. Peut-être même le prendraient-ils tous merveilleusement bien ! Mais je doute, et je m'en veux de ne pas leur accorder toute la confiance qu'ils méritent. Puis, il y a aussi le sujet Gaara… Imaginer que je puisse avoir un jour le droit de l'embrasser force un frisson qui me parcourt l'échine de bas en haut. Il est vrai que depuis ce rêve, samedi dernier, il n'est pas rare de me voir imaginer cette situation. Tout ça est… compliqué à vivre.

Epuisé mentalement, je n'ai cependant pas le temps de me torturer plus longtemps les méninges, puisque je m'assoupis lentement sur mon lit.

**[…]**

Plus tard, une fois le repas prêt, Hana va me réveiller sans le savoir. Dans le même déni total, ni elle ni moi n'allons aborder le sujet que je redoute. Bien sûr, j'intercepterai quelques petits coups d'œil en biais qui chercheront à savoir si le moment est le bon ou pas, mais je trouverai toujours un moyen de les ignorer royalement. D'ailleurs, je vais tellement bien me débrouiller dans ce domaine que je n'aurais qu'une et une seule chose à dire sur cette soirée : le bourguignon était délicieux. Je suis soulagé de savoir que ma sœur ne veut pas jouer les fouines un peu trop curieuses. Hélas, et j'en suis pleinement conscient, je ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. En outre, tant qu'elle ne me posera pas la question clairement, je ne le ferai pas de moi-même non plus. Il ne reste donc qu'à attendre, avec le risque de finir acculé à un moment où cela ne m'avantage pas du tout. Et bien soit ; je ne suis plus à un risque prêt. Advienne que pourra.

**Mardi 14 octobre**

Si l'on prend hier en guise de référence, rien n'a changé, aussi est-il étrange de voir que je suis de bien meilleure humeur. Par peur de voir la magie se dissiper, je ne creuse toutefois pas le sujet et prends ce fait comme il vient, sans poser de questions. Pour le moment, Ino et moi discutons joyeusement tout en nous occupant de mon fidèle toutou, toujours heureux d'avoir l'attention de miss Yamanaka. Shikamaru est quant à lui en pleine discussion avec Gaara, tandis que Kilia et Sakura semblent beaucoup s'amuser ; nous les entendons pouffer de rire depuis notre position, à un petite dizaine de mètres d'elles.

- De quoi peuvent-elles bien parler pour que ce soit si amusant ?, me demandè-je à haute voix.

- Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir, s'amuse Ino.

- Sur ce coup là, je veux bien te croire, oui.

Voyant que l'on se désintéresse de lui, Akamaru aboie pour accaparer à nouveau toute notre attention, mais toute ma concentration est malheureusement retenue par quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Un sursaut vient même agiter mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore, lui ?, rouspètè-je.

En fait, le surveillant d'hier avance dans notre direction, et son pas est bien trop rapide et droit pour que ce ne soit qu'un hasard. D'ailleurs, mon hypothèse ne tarde pas avant de se vérifier.

- Monsieur Sabaku No Gaara, suivez-moi, s'il vous plait. Certains évènements récents requièrent une nouvelle fois votre présence.

- Peut-on savoir de quoi il retourne ?, demande Shikamaru d'un ton presque aussi sec que celui de son interlocuteur.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, tranche-t-il sans chercher à rester poli. Vous pourrez cependant informer vos professeurs de son absence en cours justifiée.

Ce type est aimable comme une porte de prison. Il commence d'ailleurs à me courir sérieusement. Et puis quels sont ces évènements récents ? Pourquoi Gaara est-il impliqué ? Nous avons le droit à des réponses, il me semble ! Tout ceci me laisse profondément perplexe. Au final, la seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je suis totalement impuissant et que je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'accompagner mon ami du regard. Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, celui que j'appelle rabat-joie est reparti, harponnant au passage Gaara. Nous sommes tous plus ou moins contrariés de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus, et je m'efforce de me convaincre que tout ceci n'est pas très grave. Plus intriguant cependant, comment Gaara fait-il pour ne pas donner l'impression d'être inquiet ?

- Je m'excuse, Shikamaru, lance Sakura, pour briser ce silence malsain. Tu avais peut-être raison d'être parano'.

Oui, je commence aussi à me dire que toute cette histoire sent très mauvais. Les ennuis que je redoute tellement vont-ils revenir à la charge ? Pourtant, Dieu seul sait que Gaara ne le mérite pas. Lui aussi, il semble avoir assez de problèmes sans avoir besoin de s'en inventer.

- Vous croyez qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?, s'inquiète Kilia. Gaara a décidément le chic pour s'attirer des embrouilles pas possibles… Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, dis-je avec une haine palpable dans la voix, mais je pense que la mauvaise réputation qu'on lui colle sur le dos sans le connaître n'y est pas pour rien.

- Je pense aussi, acquiesce Shikamaru, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour le moment. Il faut attendre qu'il revienne pour en parler avec lui.

Comme en guise de conclusion, la sonnerie de huit heures se déclenche, nous rappelant à nos obligations. Inquiets, nous nous séparons à contrecœur de Kilia et rejoignons notre salle de classe. Encore une journée qui commence sur les chapeaux de roue.

Ino s'étant proposée pour prévenir notre professeur, je pars directement rejoindre ma place attitrée, près de Sasuke. Ce dernier est déjà assis et me regarde passer avec insistance. Si je n'étais pas aussi contrarié, je pense que j'en viendrais à me poser des questions. Il y a en fait des jours où je me dis que je ne le comprendrai jamais. Soit, ce n'est pas comme si cela faisait partie de mes objectifs premiers dans la vie.

- Ton pote Gaara s'est fait emmener chez le proviseur ?, me demande-t-il lorsque je m'installe.

Etonné de sa question, je fronce les sourcils et reste coi l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?

- En dehors de vous, et ce parce que vous êtes ses amis, tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe, explique-t-il calmement.

Je… n'aime pas du tout la manière qu'il a d'amener la discussion. Ça suppose que nos ennuis ne sont pas prêts de s'arrêter et, surtout, qu'ils sont encore loin au-dessus de ce que j'avais osé imaginé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Un élève s'est fait passer à tabac vendredi soir, entreprend-t-il d'expliquer sans trop se faire prier, et il affirme que Gaara est le responsable. Cette nouvelle a fait le tour du lycée, jusqu'à atteindre les oreilles du proviseur. Résultat : il est déjà considéré comme le coupable par une bonne partie de la population de ce lycée.

… Pardon ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? J'hallucine. Et puis pourquoi sommes-nous toujours les derniers au courant ? Dire que Sasuke est ma source d'informations principale sur tous les ragots du lycée… Finalement, avoir des groupies peut être utile, dans le sens où cela permet de se tenir au courant de tout ce qu'il y a à savoir au sein de l'établissement. Sincèrement, je le trouve d'ailleurs très sympa de partager ce qu'il sait avec moi. Rien ne l'y oblige.

Enfin, loin de moi ces préoccupations pour le moment, je m'inquiète de plus belle pour Gaara. Ce dont on l'accuse est grave et la sanction pourrait-elle même aller jusqu'à l'exclusion… ? Par contre, un élan d'espoir prend le dessus sur mes inquiétudes. Gaara ne peut pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, puisqu'il est constamment resté avec nous. Nous ferons un parfait alibi pour lui ! Ah… Remarque, il y a bien eu une exception…

- Que jour tu as dit, déjà ?, redemandè-je.

- Vendredi soir.

… Je vois. Il suffit que l'on abandonne Gaara dix minutes pour qu'il lui arrive une tuile. Comme je regrette de ne pas l'avoir attendu ! Car oui, je suis intimement convaincu qu'il n'a rien fait. La dernière fois, même pour se défendre, il n'a pas donné un seul coup. Pourtant, il aurait eu plus d'une raison de le faire. Pourquoi donc irait-il s'attirer les problèmes en agressant quelqu'un qui ne demandait rien ? Ce serait insensé.

Hélas, même avec une telle conclusion, que puis-je faire, si ce n'est attendre ? Dès l'intercours, je me précipite auprès de mes amis. J'ai besoin de leurs conseils car je suis incapable de réfléchir convenablement tout seul. Je suis… paniqué, et un peu perdu à la fois.

- Merci beaucoup, Sasuke.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, se justifie-t-il. Cette bande d'hypocrites me tape sur le système.

À cette remarque, je tique.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux, toi ?

Il me jette brièvement un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Si c'était le cas, je ne t'en parlerais pas, fait-il remarquer, me donnant l'impression d'être un idiot de première catégorie. Enfin, pour te répondre, je ne le connais pas mais Gaara me donne plus l'impression d'être de la même trempe que moi que celle de ces écervelés qui cherchent les embrouilles. En gros, il se fiche des autres tant que ceux-ci le laissent vivre tranquillement.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… mais ça s'en approche beaucoup. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de mettre Sasuke avec Sakura, ou Ino. Au moins, lui, il réfléchit et ne suit pas aveuglément le troupeau de moutons. Du coup, je le remercie encore une fois, puis me plonge dans mes réflexions.

… Que faire ?

**[…]**

L'heure qui s'achèvera dans une poignée de minutes fut l'une des pires de toute mon existence. Je déteste quand quelqu'un que j'apprécie - et dans le cas présent, le verbe est un peu faible - est injustement attiré dans les embrouilles des autres. De surcroît, si Gaara ne s'est absenté qu'un quart d'heure seulement la fois précédente, il n'est aujourd'hui toujours pas revenu, ce qui accentue bien évidemment mon malaise. Il ne reste que cinq minutes avant la pause et je serais bien incapable d'expliquer à quelqu'un le cours d'aujourd'hui. Sans vérifier quel est le professeur qui s'égosille devant la classe, j'aurais même du mal à dire dans quel cours nous sommes. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne tiens pas en place et que j'ai la désagréable impression que l'on s'est amusé à faire des nœuds avec mes intestins.

Enfin. Ça sonne. Je me propulse de ma chaise aussi vite que le corps humain pourrait le permettre, puis fonce vers Shikamaru, hélant au passage Ino et Sakura. Constatant sans peine l'état de panique dans lequel je suis, je gagne très rapidement l'attention de tous mes amis. Pressant le pas, je les fais sortir afin de trouver un coin un peu plus tranquille. Ici, je rapporte minutieusement toute l'histoire racontée par Sasuke.

- Je comprends mieux, pense Shikamaru à voix haute, une fois l'histoire achevée. La première convocation n'était que pour entendre sa version des faits. Par contre, s'adresse-t-il enfin à nous, on ne peut rien faire tant que nous n'avons pas parlé avec Gaara. Nous ne pouvons pas débarquer en trombe dans le bureau du proviseur pour crier au scandale, surtout sans argumentation valable.

Un silence malsain s'installe. Si Shikamaru le dit, je vais sans doute devoir y mettre du mien, et patienter. Ce qui veut dire que je vais en avoir encore au moins pour une heure ? Je vais probablement frôler la syncope de près. Mon anxiété s'empare progressivement de toutes mes fonctions motrices et je sens une migraine tirailler mon cerveau en manque de sommeil. Vivement que tout ceci s'achève ! Sans rien ajouter de plus, mes amis et moi-même décidons sans nous concerter qu'il serait temps que nous nous rendions à notre prochain cours, le cœur lourd. Aucun de nous ne décrispe sa mâchoire, chacun se concentrant sur son point de vue de l'histoire. En ce qui me concerne, je sens surtout une rage incontrôlable à l'encontre de tous ces idiots qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Je reste intimement persuadé que sans sa mauvaise réputation injustifiée, Gaara ne serait pas dans le bureau du proviseur en ce moment.

C'est alors que, lorsque nous prenons l'angle du couloir où se déroulera notre cours suivant, l'espoir réanime mes yeux voilés par la colère. Gaara est déjà là, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, et l'air… résigné. Autant dire que l'espoir ne sera pas resté très longtemps. Les autres l'apercevant enfin, nous accélérons le pas, dans un consensus silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gaara ?, s'inquiète immédiatement Sakura.

- J'attends le prochain cours, déclare-t-il comme une évidence, tout en évitant soigneusement d'en dire plus sur le sujet qui nous intéresse.

- Et tu es là depuis longtemps ?, m'intéressè-je.

- Plus ou moins cinq minutes.

Si c'était possible, mon estomac se nouerait de plus belle. Je pense que ce fait n'a échappé à personne, mais le ton de sa voix n'est plus neutre, ou indifférent. Il se dégage de lui une certaine tristesse que je trouve insupportable.

- Kiba a su ce qu'il se passait, tente gentiment Sakura. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est dit dans le bureau ?

Il se redresse et quitte l'appui offert par le mur. Deux émeraudes nous détaillent alors tour à tour, un mélange de surprise et de dépit les animant. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il aurait préféré ne pas nous mêler à ses ennuis… mais grâce à Sasuke, nous en savons trop pour qu'il puisse imaginer que nous le laisserions filer sans plus de détails.

- Ils pensent que je suis le fautif, déclare-t-il finalement.

Seulement, il n'ajoute rien. Impossible d'être plus succin, même pour un asocial comme lui, ce qui me laisse étrangement supposer le pire.

- Et tu risques quoi ?, s'enquiert Shikamaru, mettant par là-même les pieds dans le plat.

Le regard de notre ami s'assombrit encore plus à l'entente de l'interrogation. Et moi qui pensait innocemment cela impossible… Il nous faudra carrément patienter dix bonnes secondes avant d'avoir la chance d'entendre une réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose. Visiblement, mes craintes étaient fondées… Sinon, pourquoi tout ce temps d'attente ?

- Passage au conseil de discipline, lâche-t-il comme une bombe.

Sakura ne se retient pas pour pousser le hoquet de surprise qui est resté coincé dans ma gorge.

- Synonyme d'exclusion, en somme, explicite Shikamaru. Avec le conseil de rester sage et docile jusque là pour ne pas empirer ton cas.

Doucement, Gaara hoche la tête, le regard ailleurs. On dirait un condamné à mort qui ne cherche plus à espérer et attends patiemment son heure. Et personne ne sait quoi dire pour l'encourager. Cette situation est tout bonnement horrible.

- En fait, poursuit Shikamaru, pour eux, tu étais coupable avant même de t'être expliqué.

Gaara ne trouve rien à redire, ce qui laisse comprendre la réponse. Cela dit, ce n'est plus sur lui que mon attention se porte.

Toutes ces questions… Shikamaru pense-t-il à quelque chose en particulier ? Je suis en train de prier pour que cela soit le cas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi dire, ou faire, alors j'ai besoin de son intelligence pragmatique. C'est une stratégie injuste, car elle met tout le poids de la situation sur les épaules du petit génie. De plus, cette réaction est devenu une habitude et je trouverais ça presque égoïste, si je n'avais pas cette confiance aveugle en mon ami.

- Gaara, commence-t-il sur un ton dur qui nous surprend tous. Es-tu coupable de tout ce dont on t'accuse ?

Tous les yeux se tournent vers l'intéressé, le temps que la question reste en suspens. La surprise l'emportant partiellement sur le reste, Gaara reste interloqué qu'on lui pose la question avec un sérieux pareil. Il doit comprendre que Shikamaru attend une réponse sincère.

- Non, répond-t-il toutefois, une certaine amertume dans la voix.

Ça, nous étions tous plus ou moins au courant, alors ce n'est pas sur cette déclaration que je m'attarde. En revanche, après une courte minute plongée dans ses pensées qui me semble durer une éternité, l'œil de Shikamaru s'anime du petit éclat que j'attendais avec un espoir quasi-divin. Le quart d'heure qui va suivre promet d'être mouvementé. Si je n'étais pas si anxieux, un sourire se serait probablement collé sur mon visage.

- Sakura, Ino, trouvez-moi Kilia, ordonne-t-il sans possibilité de protestation. Je me fiche de savoir qu'elle est en cours ou occupée. Vous lui expliquez rapidement les faits et vous me l'amenez.

- Où ça ?, s'inquiète Sakura, sans comprendre ce que veut le petit génie.

- Dans le bureau du proviseur, répond-t-il sèchement, son cerveau déjà occupé par l'étape suivante.

Les deux jeunes femmes, d'abord surprises, se reprennent vite. Elles échangent un regard entendu, puis, l'instant d'après, se séparent au pas de course.

- Vous deux, enchaîne Shikamaru en se tournant vers Gaara et moi, vous me suivez.

Immédiatement, j'acquiesce. Gaara est toutefois un peu plus long à la détente.

- Que…

- Ne pose pas de questions, obéis, tranche radicalement Shikamaru.

Obéir.

Inconsciemment, c'est ce que nous faisons tous. Même Gaara va se laisser convaincre, un tantinet hésitant. Pourtant, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'a concocté le cerveau torturé du petit génie. Nous avons simplement foi en son sens tactique. Or, comme nous souhaitons tous la même chose que lui, nous fonçons aveuglément. De toute manière, s'il n'y arrive pas, personne ne le pourra… et Gaara risque de nous quitter définitivement. Inutile de préciser que je ne pense pas pouvoir accuser le coup sans dégâts. D'ailleurs, je suis prêt à parier ma vie que les autres ressentent la même chose, même si ce n'est pas aussi… fort. Au final, alors que nous traversons les couloirs à un pas rapide, la seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est notre destination : le bureau du proviseur. Alors pourquoi sentè-je cette boule de chaleur dans mon cœur, celle qui me dit que tout n'est pas perdu ? J'ai… confiance. De cette confiance déraisonnée et absolue, celle qui nous dit que le situation n'a rien de bien compliqué, ou même d'insurmontable.

Gaara, lui, nous suit anxieusement. Il doit être en train de se demander ce qu'il nous prend. Jusque-là, peu de monde aura pu se vanter d'avoir vu le côté énergique de Shikamaru, et je pense que ceci doit le perturber. Malgré tout, la situation va rapidement lui permettre de comprendre qu'il ne faut pas se mettre un Nara sur le dos.

Arrivée devant la porte, la tornade Shikamaru ne prend même pas le temps de reprendre un nouveau souffle. Il toque et entre après y avoir été invité par la secrétaire. Gaara et moi le suivons. Ne reste maintenant que le bureau de la secrétaire qui nous sépare de celui du chef de l'établissement. Shikamaru s'approche de la femme qui nous observe par-dessus ses lunettes, l'air suspicieux. Je l'ai vu jeter un regard mauvais à Gaara avant de se concentrer sur notre ami, ce qui n'augure rien de bon.

- Vous désirez ?, demande-t-elle avec un regard condescendant et une fausse politesse horripilante.

- Nous voulons voir le proviseur, déclare Shikamaru avec calme et diplomatie.

À nouveau, le regard de la secrétaire dévie sur Gaara, puis revient sur son interlocuteur.

- Si c'est pour votre ami que vous êtes là, vous pouvez repartir. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire dans cette histoire.

- Si je repars d'ici sans avoir vu votre supérieur, c'est pour aller directement dans un commissariat, rétorque froidement Shikamaru. Vous avez accusé notre ami sans preuve et la punition est beaucoup trop sévère pour que nous restions les bras croisés. Ce que vous avez fait s'apparente à de la discrimination pure et simple.

Si je n'étais pas aussi surpris du degré d'agressivité du petit génie, je sourirais en constatant l'effarement total de la secrétaire. Elle en a même perdu son regard condescendant, et une veine sur le coin supérieur gauche de son crâne semble se dilater de manière anormale. Conclusion évidente : elle est sur le point d'exploser.

- De quel droit osez-vous me parler de la sorte ?, s'énerve-t-elle. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici et la police ne prendrait pas la peine d'écouter les jérémiades de gosses comme vous, surtout qu'elle n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire interne à notre lycée !

- Vous voulez prendre le risque ?, la défie Shikamaru, sans se démonter.

Si j'en juge par les expressions qui se succèdent sur son visage, la secrétaire - dont j'ai oublié le nom - s'apprêtait à rétorquer violemment. Pourtant, devant l'assurance de notre ami, elle y réfléchit à deux fois. Forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas totalement stupide, elle nous regarde tous un par un, avant de déclarer sèchement :

- Très bien !, s'écrie-t-elle, exaspérée. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous étonnez pas si vous vous retrouvez sur le banc des accusés.

Il me faut une seconde de réflexion pour réaliser que Shikamaru a gagné la première manche. Je suis moi-même étonné. En deux interventions, il a eu exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je le sous-estimais encore, depuis tout ce temps.

- Merci, madame, dit-il calmement, sans plus une once d'agressivité.

Elle doit prendre ça pour une provocation car je la vois se faire violence pour ne pas nous éjecter hors de son bureau, mais Shikamaru ne la voit même plus, trop concentré sur la deuxième étape de son plan. Heureux de voir le vent tourner en notre faveur, je le rattrape rapidement.

- Attendez, nous arrête brutalement Gaara. Ce que vous faites est stupide. Je ne veux pas vous emporter avec moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et constate qu'il est complètement angoissé. Il doit enfin avoir enregistré ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire et il s'inquiète des conséquences qui pourraient nous retomber dessus. L'idée de partir le gène très sûrement mais celle des dommages collatéraux qu'il pourrait occasionner le terrifie littéralement. Heureusement, Shikamaru semble avoir prévu cette éventualité, car il réagit au quart de tour.

- C'est trop tard, annonce-t-il avec le sourire. Si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen de prouver ton innocence, l'insolence dont je viens de faire preuve sera suffisante pour qu'on me sanctionne, moi aussi. Mais de toute manière, conclut-il calmement, si tu es vraiment innocent, il n'y aura aucun problème.

Le moment étant mal choisi pour les scènes larmoyantes, Shikamaru n'attend pas plus longtemps avant de pivoter sur lui-même de cent-quatre-vingt degrés et frappe à la porte du proviseur. Il s'engouffre quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau, tandis que je fais signe à Gaara de nous suivre. Seulement, il est tellement choqué de voir ce dont nous pouvons être capables qu'il lui faut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour s'en remettre. Cependant, je ne me moque pas, pas plus que je ne trouve cette situation amusante. C'est une réaction normale, après tout ; même moi, je n'avais jamais vu Shikamaru aussi déterminé. Ceci étant, je suis ravi de voir que notre petit génie accorde suffisamment de crédit à ce que dit Gaara pour tenter le quitte ou double. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais un jour le remercier assez.

Je referme la porte du bureau derrière moi et me retourne face au proviseur. Je sens instantanément une pointe d'anxiété émerger. Cet homme est assurément plus intimidant que sa secrétaire.

- Que faites-vous ici ?, s'informe-t-il d'emblée. Pourquoi la secrétaire vous a-t-elle laissés passer ?

Il nous toise tous les trois et son regard me donne envie de me faire tout petit. Pourtant, Shikamaru, lui, ne semble pas gêné le moins du monde par ce regard scrutateur.

- Nous sommes venus défendre le cas de notre ami et votre secrétaire s'est laissé convaincre, explique-t-il calmement.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû, tranche le second, l'air ennuyé. Et il n'y a rien à plaider : la culpabilité de M. Sabaku a été prouvée. Cette histoire m'a déjà demandé beaucoup trop de temps.

- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, vous devriez revoir votre définition du verbe « prouver ». Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Le proviseur, qui pensait en avoir fini et s'était repenché sur ses papiers, relève la tête et retire ses lunettes. Je sens d'avance qu'il sera plus difficile à convaincre que la folle de l'accueil, car le ton reste très calme des deux côtés.

- Et vous êtes bien bêtes de croire ça et de nous accuser de choses si graves, jeune homme, rétorque-t-il. Nous avons le témoignage de la victime et rien ne semble le contredire.

- Laissez-moi deviner, renchérit Shikamaru. La victime est un élève qui est régulièrement victime de bizutage et/ou de vol. C'est une personne complètement terrorisée par ses assaillants, et elle invente toujours des excuses pitoyables pour justifier les actions de ses tortionnaires. Et vous allez me dire que cette rengaine a changé du jour au lendemain ?

- Quand bien même ce que vous dites serait vrai, ce n'est pas une contradiction. N'importe qui finirait par en avoir par-dessus la tête de ces agressions.

- Gaara est ici depuis seulement un peu plus d'un mois. Pourquoi le dénoncer lui, alors que cela ne serait que la première fois qu'il sévit ? À la place de la victime, j'aurais préféré me débarrasser des plus gros ennuis en premier, pour dissuader les plus petites frappes de continuer.

Devant l'argumentation calme et logique de Shikamaru, le proviseur se rend compte petit à petit que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser. Du coup, il commence à nous accorder un minimum de crédit.

- Si Gaara est si innocent que vous le dites, pourquoi ne s'exprime-t-il pas de lui-même ? Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas nié les accusations dont il a été victime plus tôt dans la journée ?

- Il savait que vous le jugeriez coupable quoi qu'il dise, et il a préféré se résigner, réponds Shikamaru avec un aplomb certain. De plus, il a démenti, lorsque vous lui avez demandé ce qu'il faisait vendredi soir. Seulement, je serais prêt à parier que vous le jugiez déjà coupable et que vous ne vous souvenez même pas de son explication.

Le proviseur semble gêné de l'accusation et ne réponds rien, preuve qu'il ne peut démonter l'argumentation du petit génie. Quant à moi, je souris intérieurement. J'i l'impression que tout suit exactement le schéma imaginé plus tôt par Shikamaru. Son cerveau est décidément inhumain.

- Nous avons le droit de ne pas avoir confiance, se défend finalement le proviseur. Gaara a déjà été violent et s'est également déjà retrouvé embarqué dans une bagarre au sein de l'établissement.

Pardon… ? Il parle de la fois où Gaara s'est fait frapper gratuitement, ou je rêve ? De quel droit ose-t-il parler sans connaissance de causes ? Voyant que je suis prêt à répondre violemment, mon ami me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je pourrais vous prouver que vous avez tort, dit-il posément, mais le remue-ménage dans la salle d'à côté me laisse croire que la personne la plus apte à le faire vient d'arriver.

Sa remarque me surprenant au premier abord, je ne vais en comprendre la portée que lorsqu'Ino, Sakura et Kilia entrent dans la salle à leur tour. Les deux premières semblent essoufflées, mais toutes les trois restent déterminées.

- Kilia, reprends Shikamaru après un instant de flottement. Explique-nous comment Gaara s'est retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire de bagarre.

Il faut un petit temps d'adaptation à l'interpellée pour comprendre de quoi nous parlons, mais finit par saisir la raison de sa venue.

- Gaara n'a rien fait, monsieur !, débute-t-elle. Ce sont ces rustres qui ont cherché les ennuis. Gaara n'a fait qu'avoir une tête qui ne leur revenait pas, au moment où ceux-ci cherchaient une cible pour se défouler !

Lui aussi décontenancé par ces nouveaux arrivants, le proviseur requiert un petit temps d'adaptation. Ceci étant dit, il ne se démonte pas non plus et garde son ton calme et moralisateur.

- Il a tout de même dû attiser leur colère d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne s'est-il pas défendu agressivement ?

- Non !, s'exclame Kilia. Vous n'êtes pas du tout renseigné, monsieur ! D'après vous, pourquoi Gaara est-il le seul à avoir été à l'infirmerie ? Vu sa carrure, il aurait facilement pu en blesser un ou deux !

Kilia n'a pas le brillant de Shikamaru, mais ses expressions et sa manière de parler en font une personne qu'on ne peut que penser sincère. Je reste d'ailleurs persuadé que cela faisait également partie du plan du petit génie.

- Votre témoignage n'est pas crédible car vous êtes l'une de leurs amies, mademoiselle, déclare le proviseur, à bout d'arguments chocs.

- C'est l'inverse qui s'est passé, monsieur, rétorque Sakura. Nous avons connu Kilia parce qu'elle nous a aidés ce jour-là !

Kilia s'empresse d'approuver l'idée par de vigoureux hochements de tête.

- Tout ce que vous dites ne prouve rien, finit-il par lâcher, l'air excédé. Tant que nous aurons le seul témoignage de la victime, vous ne pourrez pas disculper votre amis. Et je vous interdis d'essayer de la dissuader de garder son témoignage tel quel. Nous ne pouvons pas remettre en cause toutes nos décisions dès qu'un groupe d'élèves vient les contester.

Aïe… ! C'était prévu, ça ? Nous venons de le braquer. Il campe sur ses positions, maintenant. Un regard vers Shikamaru me laisse toutefois supposer que, finalement, rien de tout ça n'est particulièrement gênant.

- Très bien, assure-t-il sereinement. Dans ce cas, ajoutez mon témoignage : vendredi soir, j'ai attendu que Gaara sorte du bureau de l'accueil et nous sommes rentrés ensemble, sans tabasser qui que ce soit.

- Mais c'est faux !, s'emporte pour la première fois le proviseur.

- Peut-être, mais tant que vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, ça reste possible. Vous serez obligé de suspendre la sanction et de creuser plus profondément pour savoir qui de Gaara ou de la victime a dit la vérité.

Notre interlocuteur toise Shikamaru de ses deux yeux, l'ai menaçant.

- Jeune homme, reprend-t-il, s'il s'avère que vous aviez tort, vous risquez gros, avec un témoignage pareil.

- Je le valide quand même, enchaîne notre ami. De toute manière, vous devez bien vous rendre compte que ce que vous avez fait n'est pas très juste, et vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir que vous courrez de gros ennuis s'il s'avérait que vous aviez tort et nous raison.

- S'il vous plaît, monsieur !, implore Sakura. Ne le renvoyez pas alors qu'il n'a rien fait !

Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes là, un long silence s'installe, durant lequel chacun de nous est outrageusement dévisagé par le proviseur. Je ne sais s'il espère que nous perdions notre assurance devant son mutisme, mais nous savoir sur une pente ascendante donne une assurance inébranlable en chacun de nous. Il faudra donc attendre un long soupir de notre interlocuteur pour briser ce silence ambiant.

- Bien, bien !, se résigne-t-il. Votre foi en votre prochain vous honore. De toute ma carrière, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez de retirer la sanction ?, se risque à demander Sakura d'une petite voix timide pleine d'espoir.

- Non, rétorque-t-il sans possibilité de contradiction. Je la suspends. De plus, s'il s'avérait que vous êtes en tort, vous serez tous sanctionné également, et ce plus particulièrement pour monsieur Nara. Nous allons toutefois reposer quelques questions à la victime de cette histoire.

Une joie sans nom s'empare aussitôt de nous. Je savais que nous pouvions faire confiance à notre petite génie. Nous avons gagné.

- Allez vous extasier dehors !, ordonne notre hôte. Surtout que vous n'avez encore rien gagné du tout. Gaara est toujours le premier intéressé dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu repasses nous voir, jeune homme, pour que nous réécoutions ce que tu as à dire.

- Oui, oui, il reviendra, dit Sakura en le poussant hors du bureau. En attendant, il vient avec nous !

Le pauvre Gaara est comme kidnappé par notre amie aux cheveux roses, et je souris de le voir si perdu.

- Encore merci, monsieur, dit poliment Ino en quittant la salle.

Tour à tour, nous suivons tous, jusqu'à Shikamaru, qui ferme la marche. Nous repassons devant la secrétaire scandalisée de nous voir avec le sourire. D'ailleurs, le mien s'agrandit encore en constatant son air outré.

- Bonne journée, madame, dit Shikamaru en refermant la porte du deuxième bureau derrière lui.

Aussitôt après, il se retourne et baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais je suis crevé, moi. On retourne en cours ?

- Ha !, fais-je avec le sourire en lui donnant une tape amicale. Tu repasses en mode hibernation, ça y est ? Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps avant de redevenir normal !

De concert, nous rions tous. En fait, nous sommes dans une euphorie si intense que nous rigolerions pour un rien. Il n'y a que Gaara qui ne sourit pas. Il doit encore être en train de se remettre du choc.

- Je sais que tu vas peut-être être obligé de nous supporter toute une année au lieu d'être libre, le taquinè-je pour le sortir de sa torpeur, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content !

Ma remarque le fait enfin réagir et il se concentre sur moi, juste le temps que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la relève.

- Mais il est content !, s'écrie joyeusement Sakura en s'approchant de lui. Il ne sait pas comment nous le montrer, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme semble effectivement ne pas savoir quoi dire. Il ne fait rien d'autre que nous dévisager tour à tour, comme pour chercher l'inspiration afin de trouver les mots justes dans cette situation. Toutes les discussions se sont arrêtées et nous patientons calmement qu'il amorce le premier pas. Nous souhaitons lui laisser le temps de prendre conscience de ce que nous venons de faire pour lui. Après tout, aucun de nous ne peut ignorer le fait que tout cela a été un véritable choc pour lui.

Puis, finalement, il baisse son visage et décrispe tant bien que mal sa mâchoire.

- Je suis dé…

Inexplicablement, sa voix s'éteint sans aller au bout de sa phrase. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'apprêtait à s'excuser de nous avoir embarqués dans cette histoire, nous allions lui dire que tout ça était normal car il était notre ami, et il allait avoir l'impression d'être un poids mort. Tout ceci est devenu une habitude.

Alors… Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ?

- Non, se reprend-t-il en relevant la tête, la voix tremblante. Merci. Beaucoup, ajoute-il difficilement à cause de sa gorge serrée.

Derechef, une larme s'échappe de son œil gauche et il s'empresse de l'essuyer d'un revers de main.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-il précipitamment, comme s'il était en tort.

Sakura, probablement émue de voir réagir de la sorte le glaçon émotionnel qu'est Gaara, s'approche encore plus de lui et pose une main sur sa nuque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Gaara, affirme-t-elle d'une voix douce, presque maternelle. Tu peux pleurer, si tu veux. Aucun de nous ne te blâmera. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, nous. C'est promis.

Le visage de Gaara se décompose littéralement, et de nouvelles larmes menacent de suivre la trace laissée par la première. Sakura étant une femme relativement grande, Gaara se laisse guider par la main sur son crâne et sa tête se retrouve rapidement sur l'épaule de son amie aux cheveux roses. Dans cette position, il enlace instinctivement la jeune femme et s'accroche aux pans de ses vêtements comme si c'était une question de survie. Silencieusement, il se laisse alors aller, quelques fois agité par un sanglot ou deux.

Il va sans dire que je suis ému de la scène, moi aussi. Gaara, l'être indéchiffrable, est pris d'une crise de larmes. Je dois moi-même me retenir de toute mes forces pour ne pas m'émouvoir au point de laisser une larme couler. Après, évidemment, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier la pace de Sakura, mais je suis aussi et surtout content de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Maintenant, Gaara ne peut que comprendre le sens que prend le mot « amitié » lorsque nous l'employons. Et moi, je me félicite pour être tombé amoureux de lui. Objectivement… cet homme mérite amplement que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui, et ce même si cette personne doit passer par un ou deux sacrifices. De toute manière, nous devons tous mourir de quelque chose. Si je dois mourir d'un combat, autant que ce soit de celui-là.

**Fin du chapitre quatorze !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU'S ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

_Moi :_ Ah ! Enfin, nous revenons au principe de base de l'émission ! Shikamaru, viens ici !

_Shikamaru (débarque d'un pas nonchalant) :_ Oui, oui, je suis là. D'ailleurs, je pense sincèrement que tous les lecteurs devraient me remercier.

_Moi :_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

_Shikamaru :_ C'est moi qui fait avancer l'histoire, à chaque fois. Regardez : si je n'avais pas ordonné à Kiba d'aller parler à Gaara, il n'y aurait même pas pensé. Du coup, c'est grâce à moi s'ils vont avoir un bisou, tes lecteurs !

_Moi (surpris) :_ Un bisou ? Qui a dit qu'il y en aurait ? Et qui a dit que Gaara était gay ?

_Shikamaru (plisse les yeux) :_ Tu ne vas pas nous faire ça, quand même ? Kiba aura le droit d'avoir ce qu'il veut, au moins ?

_Moi :_ Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas avec toi qu'il sortirait ? Tu es tellement gentil avec lui et tu l'aides tellement lorsqu'il en a besoin qu'il serait naturel qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, à un moment ou à un autre. En plus, tu as fait l'erreur de l'embrasser, alors il peut avoir envie d'en avoir plus !

_Shikamaru :_ ... Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a choisi, ça, pas moi !

_Moi :_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne te plairait pas ?

_Shikamaru (réfléchit avant de répondre) :_ En fait, si. À choisir, Kiba est quand même un mec super mignon, alors quitte à se faire violer, autant que ce soit par lui.

_Moi :_ Ah ba, tu vois, quand tu veux !

_Shikamaru (sceptique devant tant d'enthousiasme) :_ Mouais... Allez, passez le générique avant que ce mec n'ait d'autres idées tordues !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	15. Impulsions

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs (je pourrais dire lectrices, même, non ? Il y a des hommes, par ici ? ) ! Contents de me revoir ? =D

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf. D'ailleurs, pour excuser les deux mois d'attente, il est plus long que d'habitude. En fait, il était même à la limite et j'aurais été obligé de le couper en deux s'il l'avait été encore un peu plus. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, comme ça :p  
En plus, Nanarusasu est chez moi pour encore plus d'une semaine, et elle a prévu de me faire travailler comme un forcené, alors peut-être que le chapitre 16 sera déjà bien entamé d'ici à ce qu'elle reparte.

Par contre, j'ai à ce propos quelques remarques à faire. Je passe par une phase émotionnelle très difficile, moi-même (je ne vous donne pas de détails, parce que je ne veux pas étaler ma vie sur ce site). Aussi, même s'il est plus long, ce chapitre est peut-être aussi un peu plus "dark". Le problème étant que mes ennuis ne sont pas prêts de se calmer, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir l'envie de me plonger dans ma fanfiction. Elle se rapproche de beaucoup trop près à ce qu'il se passe dans ma vrai vie, et il est parfois difficile de me motiver. Le délai entre les chapitres 15 et 16 sera donc peut-être un peu plus long encore que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué. En fait, au début, j'avais même prévu de vous poster un chapitre par mois, pendant ces vacances. Or, vous voyez ce que ça donne. Enfin bref. Je m'excuse d'avance, si jamais. Est-ce que ça vous remonte le moral si je vous dis que cette fanfiction est encore la seule chose que j'arrive à écrire ? XD

Ensuite... Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire ces commentaires, positifs ou négatifs. Je suis content de savoir que vous continuez à me suivre. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse auprès de Nate BloOdy, qui a une review en attente, ainsi qu'auprès de Haribooooooo, qui attend une réponse à son mail. Les raisons qui expliquent ce retard sont les mêmes que celles qui sont citées plus haut, en rapport avec le retard de publication. Je répondrai, promis, mais comme je viens assez peu sur mon ordi', il me faudra quelques temps.  
Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout particulièrement les revieweurs anonymes, auquels je ne peux pas répondre directement. J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser une review de temps en temps, par la suite également =)  
Les autres aussi, je vous remercie, bien évidemment, mais je l'avais déjà fait dans mes réponses (d'ailleurs, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites-le moi savoir. C'est tellement le bordel dans ma boîte mail que ça ne m'étonnerait pas XD).

Et enfin, dernière chose à ajouter avant de passer au chapitre en lui-même. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, au contraire, mais j'ai l'impression que certaines personnes devraient arrêter de me lire. Je ne veux pas vous envoyer sur les roses, ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne trouverez pas ce que vous recherchez dans mon histoire.  
Et quand je dis ça, je parle de tous ceux et celles qui me disent qu'il ne se passe "rien" dans mes chapitres. Souhaitant vous faire plaisir, lorsque j'avais lu ça, j'avais décidé de rajouter une scène un peu plus mouvementée, ce qui avait donné naissance au chapitre 14, avec la rencontre musclée entre le proviseur et les élèves. Or, les remarques sont restées les mêmes, et certains ont continué à dire qu'il ne se passait "rien". Si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez... vous risquez de vous ennuyer sur ma fanfic'.  
Tout ça me désole, mais je vous rappelle que dans la description de ma fanfiction, sur le premier chapitre, j'avais précisé que l'histoire se porterait sur la psychologie des personnages. Si vous n'attendez qu'une seule et unique chose, soit de voir Kiba et Gaara ensemble... vous risquez d'attendre encore un sacré bout de temps. Sans être désagréable avec vous, celui ou celle qui se plaint qu'il ne se passe rien n'a jamais eu à vivre ce que Kiba vit. Sachez que j'accélère déjà certains passages pour ne pas vous ennuyer de trop. L'évolution des sentiments de Kiba, et aussi de sa perception de lui-même, sont des étapes qui peuvent facilement traumatiser plusieurs personnes. Pour moi, qui ait vécu plusieurs scènes de la vie du Kiba de ma fanfiction (je ne préciserai pas lesquelles), je vous assure qu'il est parfois blessant de voir qu'on me dise "Il ne se passe pas grand-chose". Après, je sais que c'est une fanfiction, et que vous lisez ça parce que vous adorez le manga _Naruto_ (souvent, en tout cas), mais je n'ai pas envie de faire une histoire pour fan de YAOI. Je veux juste décrire une histoire d'amour très difficile, vécu par un jeune homme qui se découvre homosexuel juste à cause d'un autre homme. Même si je n'ai pas vécu quelque chose dans ce genre, je reste certain que ça reste une situation très difficile à vivre, et je ne veux forcer personne à lire, si vous pensez sincèrement que c'est ennuyeux.  
Je le répète donc une dernière fois : je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire fuir, mais je préfère tout de même ça à l'idée de vous ennuyer encore durant des chapitres entiers. Tout le monde ne peut pas aimer ce que je fais, alors je comprendrais ^^'

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire mon chapitre ! En plus, vous vous rendrez vite compte que même les plus retors d'entre-vous ne pourront pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien, dans celui-ci ! Au contraire, j'ai mis pas mal de nouveautés et d'info', dans celui-là ! Héhé.

Bonne lecture !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

_**Impulsions.**_

**Jeudi 16 octobre**

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'aura pas fait aussi beau et chaud qu'aujourd'hui depuis des lustres. Actuellement, j'en suis même venu à retirer mon pull pour pouvoir profiter pleinement du contact bonifiant du soleil sur ma peau. Tout ceci me prédispose donc à une bonne humeur envahissante, si bien que le phénomène ne tarde pas à se répandre dans le groupe tout entier, Kilia compris, comme une maladie endémique. Comme un seul homme, nous avons tous décidé de nous rendre dans le café tenu par Kakashi, histoire de marquer le coup. L'idée de base est cependant venue de Sakura, et personne n'est dupe. Après un rapide calcul dans ma tête, j'ai réalisé que cela faisait tout juste une semaine que nous y étions allés. En remettant les pieds là-bas à la même heure, le même jour, je suis certain qu'elle espère revoir le serveur qui a attiré son attention la semaine dernière. Cette évidence n'est passé inaperçu à personne, en grande partie à cause de sa réaction excessive lorsque j'ai fait une remarque à ce propos. D'ailleurs, mes tympans sifflent encore un peu. Cependant, elle n'a pu empêcher son visage de virer au cramoisi, ce qui constitue une sorte d'aveu. Nous avons tous beaucoup ri de ses réactions.

Et quand je dis tous, j'inclus bien évidemment Gaara.

Ce fameux mardi fait effectivement maintenant parti du passé, mais il aura laissé des marques indélébiles sur tout le monde. En fin de compte, même si tout s'est bien déroulé grâce à Shikamaru et à lui seul, nous activer tous ensemble sur un objectif commun en lequel croire dur comme fer nous a encore rapprochés. Cependant, et ce très logiquement, celui auquel cette opération a le plus profité n'est autre que Gaara. Ainsi, si, au début, le jeune homme était profondément gêné que nous l'ayons vu si fragile, il a depuis commencé à s'ouvrir à nous. Bien évidemment, sa solitude et sa tristesse sont profondément ancrées en lui et il n'a pas changé radicalement du jour au lendemain. Je remarque toutefois quelques subtils modifications dans son comportement. Pour résumer… je dirais que c'est sa manière de nous appréhender qui est différente. Tout du moins, j'en ai l'impression.

Auparavant, quand bien même il nous considérait comme de véritables amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur nous, comme si nous étions destiné à le trahir, d'une manière ou de l'autre. De ce fait, il devait inconsciemment mettre une certaine distance entre lui et nous, pour se protéger du jour où nous viendrions à le poignarder dans le dos. En contraste avec cette situation, il me donne maintenant le sentiment d'être prêt à laisser tomber ce cocon dans lequel il s'était enfermé. C'est comme si… comme s'il nous accordait enfin sa confiance. C'est peut-être un fait bénin pour une grande majorité de personne, mais je sais qu'une personne comme lui se doit de faire un gros travail sur elle-même avant d'en arriver à ce stade. Par conséquent, même lorsque j'arrive à ne plus sourire bêtement, je reste dans un état d'esprit très positif. Ces deux derniers jours, même les regards en biais de Hana et les réminiscences de ma discussion avec Shikamaru n'ont pas réussi à ébranler mon moral. Petit à petit, je réalise alors que je récupère progressivement tout ce qui faisait le Kiba enthousiaste d'avant. Ce mix entre l'avant et l'après Gaara est très étrange, mais il faut reconnaître que mon optimisme ne sera pas de trop dans cette histoire.

Un éclat de rire me sort de mes pensées. Je me retourne et constate avec amusement que Shikamaru se protège de coups portés par une certaine blonde plantureuse. Je devine qu'il a dû faire une remarque désobligeante sur les femmes, ce qui agace tout particulièrement Ino, celle-ci contre-attaquant sauvagement. C'est une scène si habituelle qu'elle me fait sourire de plus belle, uniquement pour la nostalgie qu'elle suscite en moi. À cette époque, je n'étais pas amoureux, et nous ne connaissions ni Gaara, ni Kilia, mais il n'en est pas moins qu'il n'y avait aucune ombre au tableau, et rien pour nous empêcher de rire comme des demeurés à longueur de journée. Ce sont des souvenirs inoubliables qui m'accompagneront aussi longtemps que ma vie le permettra. Toutefois, ne parlons pas comme si notre vie était terminée ! J'ai encore tout un avenir devant moi, et donc d'autant plus d'occasions de créer d'autres de ses souvenirs. Et parmi eux, le premier pourrait bien prendre naissance plus rapidement qu'on ne le pense.

En effet, nous venons de débarquer en trombes au Konoha, le café tenu par notre ami pervers. À peine un pied posé à l'intérieur, Kakashi vient nous accueillir en personne.

- Salut, les jeunes !, nous apostrophe-t-il, un grand sourire scotché au visage. Faites-moi plaisir et dites-moi que vous êtes là pour profiter de ma personne, et non parce que vos estomacs vous hurlent qu'il est l'heure de goûter.

- Désolé, mais nos estomacs sont la raison première, lui repondè-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais on t'aime bien quand même, rassure-toi.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il ne relève pas ma remarque et nous pointe une table du doigt.

- La même que la dernière fois, ça vous va ?

- Parfait, acquiesce Sakura.

- Allez donc vous installer. Je vous envoie quelqu'un.

Suivant le conseil, nous partons nous asseoir et n'attendons pas plus longtemps pour laisser revenir le brouhaha ambiant qui nous accompagne partout.

- Vous avez déjà révisé pour l'interro' de maths de demain ?, s'informe Sakura dans un long soupir de désolation.

- Non, avouè-je franchement, mais vu le sujet, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Même avec l'aide de Gaara, il m'a déjà fallu une plombe pour commencer à comprendre la leçon.

- Il t'a aidé ?, s'étonne soudainement Ino. Quand ça ?

- Mercredi dernier, quand j'étais malade, expliquè-je peut-être un peu trop précipitamment.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'il comprend ?, demande-t-elle, une intonation sceptique dans la voix.

Trop occupé à prier pour que je ne sois pas en train de rougir en repensant à cette après-midi, je reste muet. La réponse vient donc d'ailleurs.

- Un peu.

Tandis que je fais tout mon possible pour refouler ces quelques souvenirs, je jette un œil à Gaara. Il fait le modeste, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il maîtrisait le domaine, et ce même si je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il disait à ce moment-là. C'est en fait très amusant de voir qu'il peut se trouver gêné d'être doué dans une matière où l'on n'excelle pas forcément.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'essayer de nous expliquer ?, demande Sakura, pleine d'espoir. Shikamaru est tellement doué qu'il a du mal à expliquer les choses facilement.

Ce n'est pas fair-play de ma part mais je m'amuse à déchiffrer les expressions qui se succèdent chez Gaara avec un intérêt tout particulier. Parmi elles, la première fut bien évidemment la surprise, rapidement remplacée par un mélange de gène et de satisfaction personnelle.

- Pas forcément tout de suite, complète Ino. Nous avons une heure d'étude demain matin. On verra ça à ce moment.

- Ça, c'est sûr !, approuve énergiquement l'autre demoiselle. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler de la soirée. Mais tu es d'accord pour demain ?

- … Je veux bien essayer.

Les deux jeunes femmes le remercient chaleureusement, alors que Shikamaru, juste à sa gauche, lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Bon courage, articule-t-il clairement, sur un ton compatissant. Tu ne sais pas dans quelle galère tu viens de t'embarquer.

- Ne l'écoute pas !, intervient aussitôt Sakura. Quand on nous explique les choses clairement, Ino et moi comprenons vite.

- Je n'en doute pas, ironise-t-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Sakura fulmine et s'apprête à rétorquer lorsque le serveur dont nous parlait Kakashi s'arrête à notre niveau, coupant court à toute forme de protestation.

- Vous avez choisi ?, s'informe-t-il, très professionnel.

Encore amusé par la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux, il n'en est pas moins que je remarque que ce serveur n'est pas celui que Sakura espérait revoir. Au vu de son allure, je comprends d'ailleurs sans peine la déception que je perçois dans sa voix lorsqu'elle commande un capuccino. Elle en oublie même ce qui la contrariait quelques secondes plus tôt. À sa suite, nous énonçons chacun notre tour ce que nous souhaiterions, puis le serveur repart. Aussitôt, Kilia choisit d'asticoter notre amie.

- Alors, Sakura ? Déçue ?

La main sous le menton, l'air boudeuse, la jeune femme répond.

- Un peu, oui. Il n'y a rien de mal à se rincer l'œil après tout.

- Ce n'est pas Kilia qui dira le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?, renchérit Ino.

Le gros sous-entendu ne passe inaperçu pour personne et la concernée réagit au quart de tour.

- Laissez-moi tranquille avec ça, vous voulez bien !

Remise de sa déception, Sakura arbore un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu as quand même prévu de lui dire clairement les choses, un jour ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas jeté ton dévolu sur un cas désespéré, loin de là, et tu risques de te faire chiper ton morceau de viande.

Sakura s'amuse, Ino suit, tandis que Kilia rougit sensiblement, l'air gêné. En fait, après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, je ressens la désagréable sensation d'être le seul à ne pas comprendre de qui nous parlons - Gaara faisant bien évidemment l'exception. Elle serait amoureuse de quelqu'un que l'on côtoie ? Quelqu'un de notre classe, peut-être ? Et plutôt bel homme, à ce qu'en dit Sakura. Pourtant, Kilia ne parle qu'à nous, et je ne la vois pas vraiment dans le rôle de l'amoureuse transi.

… Seconde d'hésitation.

À nous. Soient Shikamaru, Gaara, et moi. Une idée que ne me plait qu'à moitié me vient alors. Considérant impossible que Kilia se soit entichée de Shikamaru, c'est sur Gaara que mes craintes s'arrêtent. Défilent alors devant mes yeux tous les souvenirs où je la voyais tenter une approche, parfois gênée de ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre. Elle tentait alors de se montrer gentille avec lui, de le mettre en confiance. Tous ces petits gestes que j'interprétais comme de l'amitié prennent maintenant des proportions énormes car je sais d'expérience qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de capter l'attention de Gaara sans le brusquer. Après tout - et ce même si ce n'est plus autant le cas depuis quelques jours -, le jeune homme est si replié sur lui-même qu'on ne pourrait s'y prendre autrement pour gagner sa confiance, et donc espérer un peu plus. Et dans ce domaine, je sais de quoi je parle.

De la jalousie commence même à tordre les entrailles lorsque je me souviens des compliments qu'elle glissait ci et là, l'air de rien. Il est carrément sidérant de constater le nombre d'infimes détails qui peuvent me revenir en mémoire. Finalement, cette conclusion serait même si évidente que je me trouve bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Je devais inconsciemment me braquer pour voir ces petites attention comme une forme de ce que peut être l'amitié.

… De plus, j'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, Kilia n'est comme ça avec personne d'autre. Du coup, même si elle et moi partageons une relation beaucoup plus explicite, je ne considère pas ce genre d'agissement comme étant une marque d'intérêt particulier. D'ailleurs, notre relation ressemble beaucoup à celle que j'ai avec Ino, Sakura, et parfois même avec Shikamaru. Comment donc imaginer qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur moi… même si ce serait préférable pour tout le monde. Je n'aurais eu qu'à lui faire comprendre que je n'imaginais rien de plus qu'une amitié entre nous, et le tour était joué ! Et pourtant… Si Kilia était vraiment intéressée par Gaara, Shikamaru ne m'aurait-il pas informé de la situation ? Quoique… Il pourrait être aussi perdu que moi.

… Sauf qu'il a tout sauf l'air perdu, en ce moment même. Raaa ! Je recommence à tourner en rond, et mes inquiétudes ne font qu'empirer ! Je dois me calmer.

Une note plus aigüe que les autres - que je devine venir de Kilia - me ramène sur terre. Du peu que j'en aie décrypté, je dirais vraisemblablement que la discussion entre Kilia et les autres en est toujours au même point. Saisissant ma chance pour, je l'espère, confirmer ou infirmer l'une de mes hypothèses, je profite du moment pour mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

- On le connait ?, demandè-je brusquement, attirant l'attention de notre petite assemblée.

Kilia vire instantanément au cramoisi, puis se fait toute petite sur sa chaise.

- Oui, un peu, répond-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Tout le monde semble surpris de ma démarche, mais je ne le remarque même pas. La nature de l'angoisse qui me retourne les intestins paralyse tout mon sens de l'observation. Ainsi, je ne perçois pas plus l'amusement de Sakura que l'inquiétude de Shikamaru.

- Est-ce qu'on le voit souvent ?, reprenè-je de plus belle.

Je vois bien que le sujet met Kilia très mal à l'aise. Il m'est hélas impossible de retenir ces questions.

- Et bien, Kiba !, m'interpelle Sakura. Ça t'intéresse, tout ça ! Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ?

Mon regard dévie peu à peu sur elle. Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a vu juste. Enfin, même si, derrière son sourire amusé, elle s'en doutait, les raisons qui susciteraient une telle réaction seraient, elles, probablement les mauvaises.

- Ce n'est pas ça, essayè-je d'expliquer sur un ton détaché. J'ai juste la désagréable impression d'être le seul à ne pas comprendre de qui l'on parle, alors ça ne me turlupine.

- Donc ça t'intéresse !, fait-elle remarquer, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Je sais qu'il est dans sa nature de s'emporter de la sorte, mais sa manière d'insister alors que je suis tétanisé de trouille m'énerve. J'ai posé une question, et je voudrais une réponse franche, au lieu d'avoir une autre question en guise de réponse. Elle ne comprend visiblement pas ce par quoi je passe et c'est exactement pour ce genre de réaction que j'ai décidé de ne rien lui dire à propos de mes sentiments et de mon orientation sexuelle.

Fort heureusement, le serveur m'empêche d'expulser idiotement cette colère en réapparaissant, un plateau plein sur les bras.

- Qui a demandé un capuccino ?

Me quittant des yeux, Sakura se tourne vers le serveur et signale sa présence en levant la main. Et là, sa mine réjouie laisse la place à l'étonnement lorsque, au moment où il dépose sa commande devant elle, Sakura réalise que ce jeune homme est celui qu'elle avait espéré revoir en venant ici. Evidemment, il remarque l'air surpris de notre amie, mais continue toutefois son tour de table jusqu'à avoir servi tout le monde.

- Il vous faudra autre chose ?, demande-t-il une fois la distribution accomplie.

- Non, merci, lui répond Ino.

Malgré l'information, il reste immobile quelques secondes, l'air un peu hésitant. Ses deux cercles concentriques font le tour de la table - je ressens d'ailleurs toujours cette même sensation désagréable et étrange lorsqu'ils croisent mes yeux en fente - et s'attardent sur notre amie aux cheveux roses.

- Nagato, énonce-t-il simplement, de sa voix grave.

Sakura rougit devant le regard insistant de son interlocuteur. Comme ce qu'il vient de dire semble lui être adressé, elle gigote, perturbée.

- Pardon ?, bafouille-t-elle.

Le visage fermé de l'adolescent se déride enfin, un sourire étirant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Je dois d'ailleurs reconnaître au passage que, comme ça, il reste très charmant.

- Nagato, répète-t-il. C'est mon prénom.

D'abord prise au dépourvu, Sakura ne tarde pas à lui renvoyer un sourire timide.

- Sakura.

- Enchanté, poursuit-il en replaçant correctement le plateau sur son bras libre. Je repasserai plus tard. Savourez bien vos commandes.

Aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le dénommé Nagato fait demi-tour et repars, son sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Je reste… éberlué. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce jeune homme sait s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agit de laisser une forte première impression. Par ailleurs, je vois bien que je ne suis pas le seul à rester perplexe par sa prestation.

- Wow… !, dis-je enfin. Est-ce que tout le monde a vu la même chose que moi ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, me confirme Ino. Tu viens bel et bien d'être témoin d'une tentative d'approche tout ce qu'il y a de plus originale.

Sa prestation ayant balayé toute animosité de ma part, je souris moi aussi. Il faut une sacrée dose de culot pour faire ce que ce Nagato vient de réaliser, et je trouve finalement que la scène était très amusante. D'autant plus que Sakura ne s'est toujours pas remise du choc.

- Hey ! Sakura !, l'apostrophè-je. Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Notre amie tique à l'entente de son prénom.

- C'était bizarre, confie-t-elle, créant une vague de rire parmi nous.

- Tu vas enfin laisser tomber toutes tes tentatives de dragues sur Sasuke, alors ?, la taquinè-je.

Elle ne me répond pas mais affiche un large sourire. Je pense pouvoir avancer sans trop de risque que le premier pas de ce serveur était ce qu'il lui manquait pour avoir le coup de foudre. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne le laisse très clairement pas totalement indifférent non plus.

- Décidément, pense Shikamaru à voix haute, il y a des choses chez l'être humain que je ne comprendrai jamais.

Ce disant, il avale une gorgée de son café, l'air sceptique.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, fait remarquer Gaara en imitant son geste.

Les voir tous les deux d'accord sur un point me fait rire, ce qui dégèle définitivement la situation. Le capharnaüm habituel s'empresse donc de reprendre sa place de droit.

**[…]**

Le temps passe toujours plus vite lorsque l'on s'amuse. Cette petite virée me le prouve une fois de plus lorsque, en regardant mon portable, je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà dix-sept heures passées. Cela fait maintenant une bonne heure que nous sommes ici, et il est surprenant de constater que nous ne venons jamais à court de discussion. Dommage qu'il soit l'heure pour moi de prendre congé de mes camarades.

- Bon, dis-je en me levant de table. Je vous aime très fort, mais je vais devoir y aller. Akamaru doit déjà m'attendre impatiemment.

- Déjà ?, s'exclame Kilia. Ah, enchaîne-t-elle après avoir pris connaissance de l'heure, il est assez tard, en fait. Et bien… Bonne soirée, alors !

Je la remercie d'un sourire, puis sort un billet de cinq euros que je pose sur la table.

- C'est pour payer ma part, ainsi qu'une petite partie de celle d'Ino. Inutile de protester, lui conseillè-je aussitôt, l'air menaçant, parce que le compte en banque de tes parents ne peut pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable pour toutes les cochonneries que j'ai ingurgitées grâce à toi.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer, Ino prend en considération mes arguments.

- Très bien, accorde-t-elle. Va pour cette fois. Merci, Kiba.

Mon sourire niais remplace une fois de plus ma réponse, puis je quitte la table. Le temps de saluer tout le monde d'un vague signe de main, et je prends la direction de la sortie.

- Attends-moi, Kiba, m'interpelle alors une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Gaara.

Je me retourne et constate qu'il reproduit mes gestes d'il y a à peine quelques instants.

- Je vais rentrer, moi aussi, explique-t-il après avoir déposé son billet.

- Tu as quelque chose qui t'attend, toi aussi ?, m'informè-je, un peu étonné.

- Nous avons juste une partie du trajet en commun, déclare-t-il, l'air un peu gêné de ne pas avoir de meilleure explication.

Mon sourire s'élargirait encore, si toutefois c'était possible. Voir Gaara énoncer une raison aussi simple, quasiment « bête », est paradoxalement à la fois inattendu et prévisible. En fait, cela va dans la continuité des efforts qu'il s'efforce de faire, tout en étant difficile à imaginer sans l'avoir vu. Il est d'ailleurs amusant de voir que cette initiative le surprend presque autant que moi. Après tout, lorsque l'on est minima liste comme lui, tout ce que l'on fait a un sens, une raison d'être. Agir seulement par envie, sans but précis, doit être une chose auquel il n'est pas habitué. Il apprend à perdre son temps, sans raison, juste pour le plaisir de s'amuser.

- Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir, nous aussi, affirme Ino. Le bus scolaire ne va plus trop tarder à partir.

Sorti de mes pensées par cette intervention, j'adresse un énième sourire à mes amis, les salue une dernière fois, puis fais signe à Gaara de me suivre. Sur le chemin de la sortie, nous croisons Kakashi, qui nous souhaite à son tour une bonne soirée, et… Nagato, c'est ça ? Oui, je crois. Enfin bref, ce dernier a brièvement jeté un coup d'œil à notre table en nous voyant - pour, je suppose, vérifier si Sakura était toujours là -, puis nous a gratifié de son sourire mesuré qui reste ni trop, ni pas assez expressif. Même sans ses yeux perturbants, cet adolescent reste étrange. Tout chez lui laisse une drôle d'impression. Ce sourire n'en est qu'un exemple.

Par politesse, je pousse la porte en adressant un vague au revoir sans destinataire précis, puis me retrouve dehors, en compagnie de Gaara. L'air y est maintenant beaucoup plus frais qu'à l'intérieur, malgré le soleil, et je décide de remettre mon pull avant de reprendre mon chemin.

**[…]**

- Kiba ?

Jusque là, l'échange entre Gaara et moi - se limitant d'ailleurs plus à un quasi-monologue de ma part plus qu'à un véritable dialogue -, était resté très léger, limite bon enfant, mais le ton sur lequel il vient de s'adresser à moi me laisse supposer qu'il souhaite aborder un thème plus important. À la fois inquiet et enthousiaste à l'idée qu'il veuille aborder un sujet délicat de son plein grés, je relègue au second rang ceux qui traitent de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Oui ?, l'invitè-je à continuer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner une pointe d'hésitation. Je ne serais même pas surpris, quoiqu'un peu déçu, s'il venait à se rétracter.

- Je voulais te remercier, se décide-t-il enfin.

Comprenant très vite de quoi il retourne, j'enchaîne aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait, si ce n'est me reposer sur Shikamaru. En plus, il m'a avoué avoir tenté le quitte ou double. Son argumentation était, selon lui, pleine de défauts, et il n'a fait que compter sur l'effet de surprise. Il ne te demande pas ta reconnaissance éternelle pour ça !, conclus-je sur un ton enjoué visant à dédramatiser la situation.

Je n'ajoute rien et laisse un silence s'instaurer. Il doit avoir des tas de choses sur lesquelles cogiter et je ne voudrais pas l'assommer avec d'autres informations. Une minute ou deux passent ainsi, troublées uniquement par le son régulier que font nos pas sur le sol.

- Pour moi, c'était important, finit-il par articuler.

Des images de la scène qui a suivi celle dans le bureau du proviseur me reviennent en mémoire.

- Je sais.

C'est à son tour de ne plus rien dire. Je pense que, malgré le recul, il doit toujours se sentir gêné de s'être montré aussi fragile en notre présence. Maintenant plus que jamais, il doit redouter une quelconque trahison de notre part, car celle-ci serait d'autant plus destructrice que nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour essayer de lui prouver que nous ne le ferions jamais. Je suis certain qu'il veut croire en nous, mais les murailles qui lui servent de défense contre le monde extérieur ne vont pas s'écrouler en un jour.

… Et heureusement. En effet, l'optique dans lequel Kilia aurait des vues sur Gaara ne m'enchante toujours qu'à moitié. Je sais pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de contrôler sa vie mais je reste malgré tout assez égoïste pour espérer que Kilia l'indiffère totalement ou, mieux, qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Il y a des centaines de garçons au lycée. Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit de lui qu'elle tombe amoureuse ? Je trouve cela quasiment injuste, surtout que je n'ai pas pu avoir les réponses à mes questions, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'avais aucun moyen de remettre le sujet sur le tapis sans paraître un peu trop intéressé. Je n'ai pas besoin des réactions excessives de Sakura pour le moment.

Le tumulte créé par les élèves me ramène dans la réalité. Je constate alors que nous sommes de retour devant les grilles du lycée. Certains bus étant déjà là, des lycéens se sont agglutinés autour, orchestrant le capharnaüm qui m'a tiré de mes pensées. Je remarque en passant que Gaara est toujours aussi silencieux, lui. Un début d'anxiété me gagne alors, tandis qu'une idée me vient soudainement. Elle est dans la suite logique des choses qui me tourmentent et elle me permettrait… d'avoir un début de réponse à mes plus grandes appréhensions. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps aux conséquences - je vais me rétracter, si je le fais -, je laisse mon impulsivité prendre la dessus.

- Gaara ?, commencè-je pour m'assurer d'avoir son attention. Je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

Comme je me suis tourné dans sa direction pour observer ses réactions, je le vois faire la même chose de son côté, pas sûr de la réponse à donner.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de répondre si tu ne veux pas, le rassurè-je aussitôt.

Ceci étant clairement énoncé, il opère un vague hochement de tête incertain que j'interprète comme une invitation à poursuivre. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, puis me lance.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Derechef, il se remet à fixer la route devant lui, pour ne pas plus avoir à me regarder dans les yeux. J'en déduis que ce sujet ne lui plait pas outre-mesure, comme je m'y étais préparé. De ce fait, c'est un peu à contrecœur que j'allais lui dire d'oublier la question, lorsqu'il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je ne sais pas, déclare-t-il.

Un peu surpris par cette affirmation, je ne réagis pas instantanément.

- Tu ne sais pas ?, répètè-je, étonné.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais été assez proche de quelqu'un pour me poser la question, ajoute-t-il après un instant de flottement. Et même si ça arrivait, je ne saurais sûrement pas le reconnaître.

L'avouer lui pèse, je le devine facilement. Croit-il sincèrement que tout jeune homme de seize ans qui n'a jamais été en couple est ridicule ? Il doit encore se penser anormal. Ou alors… Mon pouls s'accélère encore.

- Tu es sûr ?, demandè-je de manière à le mettre en confiance. Je veux dire… tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de quelqu'un dont tu n'aurais pas dû, faisant que tu as honte de l'avouer ?

Indirectement, je lui demande - entre autres - s'il est homosexuel, mais il ne semble pas avoir saisi car il me fixe à nouveau, l'air de ne plus savoir de quoi nous parlons.

- Je ne comprends pas.

… Bon. Deux solutions s'offrent à moi : soit j'esquive la question, soit je me lance franchement. Mais quel que soit mon choix, je dois le prendre vite.

- Tu pourrais… être tombé amoureux d'une personne déjà en couple, ou de quelqu'un que tu trouves détestable, sans pouvoir t'en empêcher, lui expliquè-je. Ou bien encore d'un autre homme, conclus-je après un moment d'hésitation, sans écouter les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Tu sais, complétè-je précipitamment, ça ne changerait rien, si tu étais gay. Au contraire, tu aurais peut-être quelqu'un avec qui en parler, et ça pourrait t'aider.

Complètement tétanisé par la réponse qu'il pourrait donner, les secondes semblent durer une éternité. Ma respiration se fait plus difficile et je perds ma capacité à déchiffrer les émotions qui se succèdent sur son visage, ce qui aurait pourtant été bien pratique dans la situation.

Le temps de prendre une longue inspiration, et le couperet tombe.

- Je ne suis rien de tout ça, riposte-t-il avec assurance.

Ne pas réagir. Ne surtout pas pleurer. Ne pas parler. Ne rien faire qui pourrait me trahir.

Il vient de détruire l'espoir qui subsistait en moi et tout mon corps rejette la nouvelle avec force. Je serre les poings pour qu'ils ne tremblent pas excessivement. De la bile me remonte même dans la gorge, brûlant ma trachée au passage. Pourtant, je tiens bon et mon corps ne fait qu'imploser, sans signe extérieur trop évident.

- Et tu crois que tu serais prêt à avoir une relation avec une femme, alors ?, demandè-je en priant pour que ma voix paraisse normale.

Au point où j'en suis, mieux vaut aller jusqu'au bout. Je pose toutes les questions dont les réponses sont susceptibles de me faire du mal. Je réfléchirai aux conséquences plus tard. Quitte à souffrir, autant que ce soit beaucoup, mais sur une courte période.

- Je ne sais pas, déclare-t-il, de plus en plus gêné par mes questions.

Cette réponse n'est certes pas un « oui », mais ce n'est pas un « non » pour autant. Par conséquent, ma paranoïa reprend le dessus ; mon corps tout entier accuse le coup et je dois serrer les dents pour ne pas me mettre à sangloter en imaginant le pire des scénarios. Kilia vient de gagner le statut de « dangereux ». Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai au monde pour m'être trompé d'hypothèse. Je… il faudra que j'en parle à Shikamaru, histoire de réfléchir calmement au problème. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Il me dira que j'ai tort et que j'ai été stupide de croire à ça ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde à cette possibilité.

- Kiba ?, m'interpelle-t-il à nouveau, m'arrachant à mes sombres réflexions.

Pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir la bouche et risquer de me trahir, je ne fais que tourner la tête dans sa direction. Et malgré mon état de panique avancée, je perçois sans problème la gène qui le submerge.

- Ça t'est déjà arrivé, à toi ?

Un soubresaut agite mon cœur lorsque je comprends ce qu'il me demande.

- Oui, répondè-je de façon aussi neutre que cela se peut.

Dans la mesure du possible, je préfère en dire le moins possible. Ce qu'il vient de m'avouer est encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que je puisse garantir que les larmes ne déborderont pas.

- Et… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

L'intonation de sa voix me sort de ma torpeur et je me tourne à nouveau vers lui, par réflexe. Au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau décrypte le sens de sa question, un sourire - très léger, forcément - remplace mes traits crispés. Même dans cette situation, voir les réactions enfantines de Gaara parvient à me rendre un semblant de bonne humeur. C'est probablement l'unique et seul avantage que je peux trouver à mes sentiments envers lui : la moindre petite chose peut me faire passer du pire au meilleur. De surcroit, même s'il s'obstine à ne regarder que ce qui se trouve devant lui, je constate que le jeune homme a pris des couleurs.

Cependant, malgré mon amusement, mon moral redescend d'un cran lorsque je pense à ce que je vais lui répondre. Il me demande, sans le savoir, de lui expliquer… ce que je ressens pour lui. Etrangement, l'idée de lui dire la vérité me plait tout particulièrement.

- Je trouve que c'est un sentiment assez paradoxal, tentè-je d'expliquer. D'un côté, la personne nous hante jour et nuit, changeant radicalement notre vie, allant parfois jusqu'à être une torture. Mais de l'autre, nous sommes heureux dès que nous sommes en sa présence, nous extasiant presque devant chacune de ses attention à notre égard. C'est comme si nous étions persuadés que nous ne pouvions plus vivre sans elle. C'est une réaction assez bête, pourtant, quand on y réfléchit.

Mi-honteux, mi-soulagé de cette déclaration, je préfère pour une fois le silence au bruit. De son côté, Gaara médite ma réponse, l'air soucieux. Je ne fais pas la remarque pour ne pas le blesser, mais je pense sincèrement qu'il est impossible de comprendre le sens de mes mots avant de les avoir vécus. En revanche, je donnerais cher pour savoir ce à quoi il pense, à cet instant précis.

… Apaisé par cette demi-révélation, une envie folle me prend. Si avouer ce que je ressens sans mettre de nom me soulage autant, alors… tout s'enchaîne très vite dans ma tête.

- Gaara ?, l'interpellè-je, la voix peut-être un peu trop aigüe.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, l'air toujours gêné. Et malgré tout…

Maintenant. Lui dire, tout avouer, pour se libérer de ce fardeau trop grand pour mes épaules.

- Je…

… Je t'aime, moi, même si toi, tu ne peux pas me le rendre.

Ah ! Mais bon sang, oui, je t'aime ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ces trois fichus mots ne veulent pas franchir la barrière de mes pensées ? J'en ai par-dessus la tête ! Je veux tout balancer pour ne plus avoir à souffrir idiotement ! Je veux arrêter de mentir à toutes les personnes que j'aime ! Je veux redevenir le Kiba d'avant ! Je veux…

Je veux que Gaara accepte mes sentiments. Peut-être… Peut-être même qu'en sachant que c'est moi qui l'aime, il reviendrait sur ses paroles pour nous accorder une chance… ? Si je lui avouais tout, peut-être qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le mur qui existe entre lui et moi serait complètement anéanti. Je pourrais alors… le tenir dans mes bras, ou sceller mes lèvres à celles qui me hantent depuis ce qui me semblent être une éternité. L'idée du bonheur que je pensais inaccessible viendrait alors à se concrétiser et…

- Non, rien. Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber, dis-je sur un ton qui laisse comprendre le contraire.

Je ne peux pas. La réaction totalement inverse a tout autant, si ce n'est pas plus, de chance de se concrétiser. Surtout après le ton dur sur lequel il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas gay. Or, dans la situation où je suis, je ne supporterais pas de le voir me rejeter. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui pour ça. Je ne peux pas faire comme si cette option n'existait pas. Et puis, avec le temps, je peux espérer que cette passion que j'ai pour lui se dissipe. Je ne vais quand même pas rester amoureux de lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! J'ai du mal à croire au concept de l'amour éternel. Les choses s'abîment toujours un peu. Ne me reste donc qu'à attendre.

… Malheureusement, la patience n'a jamais été mon point fort. D'autant plus que je suis de plus en plus incontrôlable et excentrique dans mes réactions. Alerté par le regard intrigué qu'il me lance, je force le sourire le plus naturel dont je sois capable et déblatère la première chose qui me passe par la tête, histoire d'amener la discussion loin de mes tourments. Je parle donc d'Akamaru, des cours, des devoirs pour le lendemain. Il participe lui aussi à l'échange, probablement soulagé de ne plus aborder les sujets qui le rendent spécial - ou, comme il le pense, différent. Par la suite, nous ne tardons pas à nous séparer, chacun d'entre nous reprenant son chemin.

Arrivé chez moi, j'opère la même routine habituelle et pars m'exiler dans ma chambre afin d'éviter la présence parfois trop maternelle de ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, mon quotidien se trouve cependant vaguement modifié, car Hana n'est plus ma seule motivation. Akamaru m'ayant suivi, je ferme la porte à clé derrière lui, puis pose mon sac dans un coin de la chambre, avant d'aller finalement m'asseoir sur mon lit. Tous mes gestes sont lents, comme s'ils étaient entravés par quelque chose de lourd. D'horriblement lourd.

Conscient de cet état, je soupire longuement. Ma tête pivote légèrement en direction de ma fenêtre. Avec un intérêt tout particulier que je ne me connaissais pas, j'observe alors les nuages cotonneux qui se dessinent dans le ciel bleu. Ils voyagent, indifférent au monde en-dessous d'eux, sans être obligés de porter un masque pour museler ce qu'ils sont. À contrario, moi, je…

Dans le seul endroit où je peux me permettre d'être moi-même, je relâche seulement maintenant tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné dans la journée, ressortant ce que j'avais stocké dans un coin de ma tête sans oser y toucher de trop près.

Sans aucun bruit, une larme s'échappe, suivie par une deuxième, une troisième, puis toute une ribambelle d'autres. Emotionnellement épuisé, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et me roule en boule, ressassant sans cesse ce que j'ai appris durant ma journée.

Gaara… n'est pas gay. Il l'a clairement dit. Que dois-je faire ? Que se passerait-il si Kilia venait véritablement à lui faire des avances ? Et s'il les acceptait, comment réagirais-je ? Devrais-je lui en parler, pour qu'elle ne l'approche pas ?

Non… je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce n'est pas parce que moi, je l'aime, que Gaara doit rester célibataire, dans son coin, sans jamais connaître une certaine image du bonheur qu'offre le fait de vivre à deux. Or, je veux qu'il soit heureux. J'aurais juste égoïstement préféré que ce soit avec moi qu'il le soit. Je suis… comme enfermé dans une petite pièce carrée dont le plafond menacerait de m'écraser, lentement mais irrémédiablement. Et le pire, c'est que malgré la lenteur de l'opération, je ne peux qu'attendre, la pièce ne possédant aucune porte de sortie.

M'arrachant à mes comparaisons métaphoriques, la bouille inquiète d'Akamaru apparait et se pose juste devant moi. Il couine pour attirer l'attention, et je jurerais qu'il fait tout pour me faire sourire. Hélas, je ne suis pas très réceptif, ce soir. Je me contente de tendre le bras pour lui gratter le crâne, sans arriver à arrêter mes larmes pour autant. La fatigue ne tarde toutefois pas à me rattraper et je me laisse glisser jusqu'au pays des songes, trop heureux d'avoir une pause dans mon tourment.

**Vendredi 17 octobre**

Le week-end approche à grands pas. C'est que je n'arrête pas de me répéter pour réussir à tenir jusqu'à la fin de la journée. En fait, je ressens un profond ras-le-bol et je rêve de retrouver mon chez moi et sa tranquillité. Il va sans dire que la journée d'hier est à l'origine de cet état d'esprit. Etrangement, je ne me sens pourtant pas déprimé… mais plutôt complètement vidé. Je n'ai plus envie de rien. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce qui s'approche le plus de ce à quoi je ressemble doit être un légume humain. Je parle peu, la tête souvent ailleurs, et je ne fais même plus d'effort pour sourire lorsque je n'en ai pas envie. Cependant, je ne suis pas totalement idiot. Je sais que c'est une réaction d'auto-préservation que j'ai mise en place sans en avoir pleinement conscience. En effet, il m'arrive parfois d'avoir un éclair de lucidité durant lequel je prends conscience de ce qui me m'entoure. Dans ces rares moments, mon corps réagit généralement violemment et les larmes menacent de se montrer. Sans savoir comment, je m'empresse alors de revêtir mon mur d'indifférence. Et tout ce manège dure depuis mon réveil, hier soir, avant le repas. Aussi malsaine qu'elle soit, cette méthode me permet de préserver le peu de force qu'il me reste.

Par exemple, ce matin, lorsque Sakura et Ino se sont installées de chaque côté de Gaara pour demander la leçon particulière de mathématiques promise hier, un soupçon de jalousie a réveillé mes sentiments et je n'ai réussi à les retenir que de justesse. Ce genre de situation me rend instable, certes, mais je préfère avoir un moyen de me protéger, quel qu'il soit. J'ai besoin de repos.

Je rechargerai mes batteries ce week-end. En attendant, je me contenterai d'être aussi aimable que mon voisin de table, pour éviter toute possibilité de faire remonter à la surface tout ce que je scelle au fond de moi.

**[…]**

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une heure de cours. Et finalement, tout s'est relativement bien passé. Mes amis ont rapidement compris qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour s'amuser à mes dépens, et Sasuke a été aussi calme que d'habitude. En somme, puisque tout le monde s'applique à me laisser tranquille dans mon coin, la journée est restée supportable. Ceci étant, j'aurais eu meilleur temps de rester chez moi. À quoi bon venir en cours si l'on ne mémorise rien de ceux-ci ? Nous dirons que c'est le revers de la médaille : ma torpeur m'empêche d'enregistrer toutes formes de données, qu'elles soient dangereuses ou pas. Je suis devenu amorphe.

Ou plutôt, je l'étais, lorsqu'un évènement attira mon attention. À peine commencé, le cours d'anglais a été interrompu par le proviseur en personne. Aussi solennel que d'habitude, il est entré après y avoir été invité, a échangé quelques mots à voix basse avec le professeur, puis s'est tourné face à la classe. Ma curiosité en a été piqué à vif, car je suppose que sa présence ici a un rapport quelconque avec l'embrouille de Gaara. J'en ai d'ailleurs rapidement la confirmation lorsque le vieil homme se tourne vers mon ami.

- Monsieur Sabaku no Gaara, annonce-t-il de sa voix grave. Je suis ici… pour m'excuser personnellement et vous annoncer que vous n'êtes plus du tout tenu responsable des évènements. Après avoir réinterrogé l'élève et l'avoir informé des conséquences que vous risquiez à cause de lui, il a fini par avouer que vous n'étiez pas réellement impliqué.

Le proviseur fait une courte pause, durant laquelle des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Visiblement, sa déclaration est le départ de nombreux ragots. Ceci étant, pour une fois qu'ils vont dans le sens de Gaara, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, ordonne le directeur. Je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser auprès de vous, monsieur Sabaku, et j'espère que votre non-responsabilité dans cette histoire circulera à travers le lycée comme votre présumé culpabilité l'avait fait.

Gaara semble mal à l'aise de tous ces regards qui se tournent vers lui, et ne se contente que d'un vague merci à l'attention du proviseur. Je suppose que mon ami aurait préféré que cela se fasse dans un cercle plus restreint. Cependant, je comprends l'intérêt de la manœuvre. Le faire devant la classe va propager la nouvelle dans le lycée beaucoup plus rapidement, comme l'a laissé entendre le vieil homme. C'est une manière de se faire pardonner, puisque je pense que ce n'est pas forcément très bon pour sa réputation d'avouer avoir fait une erreur de ce genre. Enfin, peu importe. Le plus important, ici, c'est que l'image de Gaara ne sera pas ternie, cette fois. Ça me permettra d'envisager le week-end avec un peu plus de bonne humeur. Et cela me prouve aussi que j'avais raison de croire en lui.

Son message transmis et ses excuses réitérés une troisième fois, le directeur a salué la classe, puis s'en est allé vaquer à ses occupations. Les murmures se sont alors transformés en discussions plus ou moins animées, et il faudra plusieurs minutes à notre professeur d'anglais pour calmer les ardeurs de tout le monde. De mon côté, bien que réjoui par la nouvelle, la nature de ma situation m'empêche de rester « éveillé » trop longtemps. Je retourne donc à mon état apathique.

Et cette fois, je n'en ressortirai plus avant d'être arrivé chez moi. Je me rappelle avoir montré un vague intérêt à Gaara, lorsque tous les autres s'extasiaient de la preuve de son innocence. Je sais que j'aurais dû me montrer un peu plus enthousiaste, mais je me sentais trop fatigué et trop fragile pour me permettre un tel emportement. D'ailleurs, personne ne me l'a reproché ouvertement. Tout le monde semble avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'importance évidente de mon problème refrène leur curiosité. Ils attendent que je sois celui qui en parle le premier. Même Shikamaru n'aura pas essayé de me faire parler lorsque, à l'heure de partir, il aurait pu m'accompagner une nouvelle fois jusque chez moi.

Je leur suis très reconnaissant de respecter ma vie privée. De toute manière, une fois le week-end passé, j'espère pouvoir redevenir celui que j'étais en début de semaine. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer l'information « Gaara n'est pas gay », c'est tout. En fait, le savoir me permettra peut-être de passer à autre chose plus vite. Lorsque je me demandais encore si j'avais une chance ou pas, je devais inconsciemment l'espérer exagérément. Au final, Shikamaru avait raison, au moins sur un point. Il fallait que je lui parle et que je cherche à avoir des réponses aux questions qui me tracassaient. Après, aller jusqu'à lui avouer la nature exacte de mes sentiments à son égard n'était pas une étape obligatoire. Autant qu'il continue à me considérer comme un ami. Je me contenterai de ça, en espérant que ça finira par s'arranger. Enfin, ne voyons pas si loin. Pour le moment, le plus important est de se reposer.

**Lundi 20 octobre**

Pourquoi faut-il que nous aillons une pause en même temps que Kilia, aujourd'hui ? Et puis pourquoi faut-il que Sakura ait autant la langue pendue ? Était-il nécessaire de raconter à notre amie que Gaara a des facilités en mathématiques et, surtout, qu'il explique bien les choses ? Contenant un grognement, exaspéré par la situation, je me lève brutalement de la table où nous sommes tous réunis.

- Je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes, dis-je froidement.

Shikamaru me lance un regard inquiet que je fais semblant de ne pas voir, puis je pars, le pas rapide, jusqu'aux locaux de la cour de récréation. Là-bas, je m'arrête, pose mes deux mains de chaque côté d'un lavabo, puis observe mon reflet dans le miroir apposé au mur devant moi.

Ce que je vois n'est pas très beau à voir. Les cernes que j'ai sous les yeux me rappellent que ce week-end n'a pas été aussi reposant qu'il aurait dû l'être, tandis que mes yeux voilés par un mélange de jalousie et de colère cachent un arrière-plan de tristesse prononcée. On me donnerait facilement deux ou trois ans de plus, tant mon expression trahit la morosité. Alors oui, tout ne va pas très bien.

Finalement, j'ai eu tort. Le week-end ne m'aura pas vraiment permis de récupérer. Ou plutôt, à moitié seulement. Je pensais sincèrement que passer deux jours loin de Gaara me permettrait de faire mon deuil amoureux, et ainsi de digérer les nouvelles qui m'ont tant bouleversé, jeudi dernier. Or, visiblement, j'avais tort. Je vais mieux, si l'on part du principe que je n'ai plus besoin de me rendre apathique pour survivre, mais ma situation n'est tout de même pas très simple à vivre. Surtout… quand une certaine jeune femme se montre trop entreprenante avec un homme auquel je suis beaucoup trop accroché.

Car oui, la cause de ma crise de nerf est là. Sakura n'a pas pu s'empêcher de vanter les mérites de Gaara en mathématiques. Selon elle, il lui a permis de réussir son devoir de vendredi avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'initialement prévu. Du coup, Kilia a elle aussi sauté sur l'occasion et en a profité pour lui demander un cours particulier, sans oublier de glisser un petit compliment du genre « beau et intelligent », agrémenté d'un petit sourire. Et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'accepter la proposition. Cette absence de réaction est naturelle, chez lui, mais elle me met cette fois hors de moi.

Mon reflet m'informe soudainement que la colère laisse peu à peu place à la jalousie et la tristesse, lorsque je vois une grimace déformer mes traits, mes yeux s'humidifier. Je le sais, c'est de ma faute. Je suis bien le premier à m'être vanté de son aide, lorsqu'il est venu chez moi, mercredi. De plus, j'exagère tout. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si Kilia lui avait sauté dessus, ou encore comme s'il lui donnait le feu vert pour en demander plus. En fait, comme d'habitude, il s'est tout d'abord senti gêné de la proposition, avant d'accepter, prétextant qu'il avait des devoirs à faire dans cette matière, lui aussi. C'est juste que… ma jalousie devient excessive. De surcroit, rien ne me dit que Kilia est véritablement intéressée par lui. Tout ça n'est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination… !

En fait… je pense que je me défoule. Même si dans ce domaine, la justice est un mot qui n'existe pas, je trouve profondément injuste que Gaara ne puisse pas s'intéresser à moi. Je le sais, c'est stupide ! Je ne peux pas forcer qui que ce soit à devenir homosexuel, ou simplement à m'aimer… ! Faire des efforts ne changera rien à ce fait. Je pourrais trimer comme un diable tout le reste de mon existence, il restera immuable. Et pourtant… il me rend effroyablement triste. Je suis condamné à l'observer de loin, à le voir côtoyer d'autres personnes, des _femmes_. Et cette idée… m'énerve. Non, plutôt, elle m'insupporte. C'est… une forme poussée de jalousie.

La porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvre brusquement. Derechef, et ce sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à la personne en question, je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour me reprendre, ou tout du moins pour en donner l'impression. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, vérifie que le rendu final reste acceptable, puis retourne dans la cour de récréation.

J'y aperçois aussitôt Shikamaru, adossé à l'une des colonnes qui soutient le préau. Je suppose que mes réactions l'auront un peu trop alarmés, finalement. Il s'avance vers moi, l'air grave, et je sens que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kiba ?, me demande-t-il immédiatement.

- Rien de bien grave, répondè-je sans réfléchir. C'est stupide et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il ignore ma demande et enchaîne.

- C'est en rapport avec Gaara ?

- En partie seulement, avouè-je en le contournant. Mais je ne veux pas en parler, alors laisse-moi.

Plutôt que de retourner dans le couloir de la salle d'études, mes pas me dirigent vers le jardin du lycée. J'ai sérieusement besoin de prendre l'air et me retrouver en présence de Gaara et Kilia n'est pas une très bonne idée, pour le moment. Cherchant l'endroit idéal pour me poser le temps que la fin de l'heure sonne, je m'adosse à un arbre, puis me laisse glisser afin de finir en position assise.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, Shikamaru n'a toutefois pas abandonné l'affaire et je reconnais son ombre lorsqu'il s'approche de moi. Il s'assied lui aussi, dos contre l'arbre. Au début, il reste silencieux. Je ne saurais deviner ce à quoi il pense, mais sa présence est réconfortante, dans un sens, et mes muscles se détendent peu à peu, sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Lui, il sait. Et, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce par quoi je passe, son amitié est restée la même quand il a aperçu celui que j'étais réellement. Avec lui, si je le souhaite… je peux me laisser aller. Le masque que je me suis fabriqué de toute pièce n'a aucun intérêt à être porté lorsqu'il est là. C'est… reposant.

- Je ne peux et ne veux t'obliger à me parler, Kiba, déclare-t-il finalement, mais rappelle-toi que je suis là. Te voir souffrir comme ça me fait du mal, car malgré le fait que tout le monde soit d'accord pour me décrire comme un génie, je ne peux pas utiliser mes 210 points de QI lorsque c'est vraiment important pour moi. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Touché par ses paroles, je remonte mes genoux contre mon torse et enroule mes bras autour, pour finalement poser mon menton sur le sommet de l'un d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tentè-je de lui remonter le moral. Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là, ce jour, dans les vestiaires. Plus récent, je te dois une fière chandelle pour ce qu'il s'est passé mardi. Tu sais que Gaara est encore venu me remercier, jeudi dernier ? Dans un certain temps, lorsque j'aurais réussi à faire le deuil de mon amour pour lui, je serai vraiment fier de ce qu'on a fait pour lui.

Il n'ajoute rien. Une minute ou deux s'écoulent, sans rien pour briser le silence. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, il se lève.

- Je suis désolé que les choses ne se soient pas passées comme tu l'aurais voulu, compatit-il. Je vais retourner avec eux, maintenant. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver.

J'acquiesce vaguement, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Je suis des yeux son ombre qui s'éloigne, seule preuve que j'aie qu'il est bel et bien parti.

J'ai beaucoup de chance, n'est-ce pas ? Shikamaru est vraiment un ami modèle. D'autant plus que je suis certain qu'il est sincère lorsqu'il affirme que me voir dans cet état lui fait du mal, à lui aussi. Hélas… même un ami comme ça ne peut me préserver de la jalousie qui me submerge lorsque je repense à Kilia, toute souriante, en train de demander de l'aide à Gaara. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir quelque chose de ce genre. Je me demande si attendre est vraiment la meilleure solution. Les conseils de Shikamaru ressurgissent alors d'un coup, comme une réponse à mes interrogations. Je vais… lui en parler. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera. Peut-être cette fois aura-t-il une idée plus envisageable que « Tu dois tout avouer à Gaara ».

En attendant, je profite de la chaleur du soleil, tout en resserrant l'étreinte de mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je… je dois me montrer résistant. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un sentiment. Il me suffit de passer outre, et je pourrais recommencer à vivre une vie normale. Rien d'impossible… N'est-ce pas ?

**[…]**

Les cours sont terminés. Je suis devant chez moi. La journée n'aura pas connu d'amélioration. Au contraire, mon petit coup de déprime passé, c'est ma frustration et ma jalousie qui ont repris un large avantage. Je suis donc tout particulièrement sur les nerfs. Je suppose aussi que la fatigue émotionnelle que je ressens n'est pas pour aider la chose. En résumé, il n'y a donc qu'une chose à retenir : je suis ravi d'être de retour chez moi.

D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas le seul, car Akamaru m'accueille avec le même enthousiasme que d'habitude. La présence de mon chien est la première chose qui m'arrache un sourire depuis le début de ma journée. Cela ne suffit toutefois pas à balayer ma mauvaise humeur. Rapidement, je m'affaire à enlever mes chaussures.

- Salut, Kiba, m'interpelle Hana.

Je la salue à mon tour en finissant de me déchausser, puis me lève en attrapant mon sac de cours au passage.

- Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Je suis fatigué, lui expliquè-je.

- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée ?, s'inquiète-t-elle alors que je lui passe devant.

- On peut dire ça, oui, confirmè-je en tentant de me défiler pour éviter d'autres questions.

Cependant, mon esquive ne fonctionne pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je réalise au ton de sa voix que j'ai un peu trop titillé sa curiosité.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as des ennuis ?

- Non, laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de rétorquer et commence l'ascension des escaliers.

- Attends une minute, Kiba !, me supplie-t-elle. S'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler, répétè-je en me tournant dans sa direction. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Mais tu n'as jamais la tête à ça, Kiba !, fait-elle remarquer, avec justesse. Ça fait une semaine que j'essaye de te parler, et tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'éclipser ou de m'ignorer !

L'irritation me gagne.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Hana, la préviens-je, tout en essayant de maîtriser mon impulsivité.

- Mais je m'inquiète, Kiba ! Je t'ai entendu, jeudi dernier, lorsque tu sanglotais dans ta chambre. Je veux t'aider, moi !

Cette révélation me secoue l'espace d'un instant, mais je me reprends très vite.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, grondè-je, la voix grave. N'insiste pas.

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer !

- Ecoute, Hana, tu me gonfles !, m'emportè-je finalement en haussant la voix. Tu veux savoir ? Okay. Je suis gay, et ça ne m'attire que des emmerdes ! Ça te va, là ? T'es contente ?

Je la vois écarquiller les yeux, l'air complètement éberluée. Cependant, je suis trop énervé pour me soucier de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

- Pa… Pardon ?, bafouille-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ?, fais-je, l'air cynique. Si ça t'arrange, dis-toi que ton petit frère adoré est une tapette, ou une pédale. De toute manière, je me fiche de ton avis !

Mon ton n'est toujours pas redescendu et je lui crache au visage toute la frustration que j'ai contenue depuis plusieurs jours. Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je lui tourne le dos et reprends mon ascension des escaliers.

- Ne m'attends pas pour manger, lancè-je sèchement en claquant la porte de ma chambre.

Je balance mon sac dans un coin de la pièce, puis m'assieds à mon bureau. Quelques secondes après, j'entends Akamaru couiner derrière la porte pour que je lui ouvre. Je me lève donc et lui ordonne sèchement de rentrer, avant de refermer à clé derrière lui. Les oreilles baissées, il n'ose pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Il se contente de s'allonger et de me regarder du coin de l'œil, histoire de se préparer contre mes hypothétiques futurs accès de colère.

De mon côté, pas calmé le moins du monde, je tourne en rond comme une furie dans ma chambre, la colère et l'impulsivité m'empêchant de réaliser ce que je viens de faire. Pourtant, une petite voix résonne au fond de ma tête. Elle me murmure l'importance de la situation. Est-ce que… je viens vraiment de hurler sur Hana, pour lui dire que j'étais gay ? Non, c'est… un mauvais rêve. Bientôt, je me réveillerai. Je ne peux pas m'être emporté comme ça, aussi bêtement.

… N'est-ce pas ?

**Fin du chapitre quinze !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU AND NANARUSASU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

_Moi :_ Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le superbe honneur de vous annoncer que miss Nanarusasu est encore parmi nous, aujourd'hui. Saluez-la chaleureusement !

_Shikamaru (les yeux plissés) :_ Bonjour. _#murmure dans son coin#_ D'où est-ce que je la connais, déjà, elle ?

_Nanarusasu :_ Bonjouuur ! _#gros sourire#_

_Moi :_ Alors, comme la dernière fois, je vous propose d'écouter les suppositions de notre invitée. _#se tourne vers Nanarusasu#_ Alors, ma Nana', est-ce que tu as de nouvelles théories à nous faire partager ? Ou peut-être en es-tu toujours à "SHIKA' EST GAY !" ?

_Shikamaru (une main sur sa tempe droite) :_ Ah, ça y est, ça me revient. Génial. Je vais me chercher un doliprane _#quitte la plateau l'espace de quelques instants, les deux autres étant tellement pris dans leur truc qu'ils ne le remarquent même pas#_

_Nanarusasu :_ Ah mais oui j'y suis toujours ! Je suis même certaine qu'il va aider Kiba à oublier Gaara ! Muhuhu ! À moins que ce soit une de tes ruses, dans ce chapitre, de nous mettre en tête que Kilia est finalemnet attirée par Gaara ! Alors qu'en fait elle soit vraiment amoureuse de Kiba et qu'elle se cassera les dents sur le parquet une fois rejetée par Kiba. _#imagine Kilia hurlant un "Gyaboo!" et se met à rire bêtement avant de continuer sur sa lancée !# _Et donc, Kiba aurait finalement par je ne sais quel miracle des possibilités avec Gaara. Et Shika' serait triste mais...

_Shikamaru (coupe Nanarusasu en déboulant sur le plateau, son verre d'eau avec le doliprane effervescent à l'intérieur) :_ Stop ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser deux minutes sans que ça ne parte complètement en live ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi, ton souffre-douleur ? Tu ne pourrais pas demander à Neji de s'occuper de Kiba, un peu, non ? Je n'ai rien demandé, moi !

_Moi (pris de panique) :_ Arrête, Shikamaru ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques en parlant de Neji. Elle va rentrer en transe, et c'est dangereux pour nous !

_Shikamaru (pris de court) :_ Gné ?

_Nanarusasu :_ _#tique#_ Neji... ? _#tourne lentement son visage vers Shikamaru en arrondissant ses yeux#_ Oooh ! _#tourne vivement la tête vers son doux Sehaltiel en pointant Shika' du doigt#_ Seha ! Un ShikaNeji ! UN SHIKANEJI ! Shika pourra se consoler de l'absence des bras de Kiba dans ceux de Neji ! Aahh... j'imagine déjà, Shika faisant le récalcitrant mais acceptant finalement les mains de Neji sur son corps, et... _#entre en transe, comme l'a dit Sehaltiel#_

_Shikamaru (balance son doliprane dans un pot de fleur) :_ Finalement, je crois que c'est d'un anti-dépresseur, dont je vais avoir besoin. Cette fille est encore pire que toi lorsque l'on parle de Gaara.

_Moi :_ C'est de ta faute, aussi. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut penser que tu n'es pas gay, alors que tu as dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de te faire violer par Kiba ?

_Nanarusasu :_ Tout à fait, Seha ! Et en plus, Shika', Kiba tu l'as embrassé dans les vestiaire. Tu étais, j'en suis sûre, désappointé lorsque tu t'es rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Gaara. #pose une main sur l'épaule de Shikamaru et parle d'un ton solennel# Prends soin de Kiba, Shika'. _#Se retourne vers Sehaltiel sans laisser le temps à Shika de rétorquer quoi de ce soit.# _DONC ! Shika est bien gay !

_Moi (qui se rappelle du conseil de sa maman : "Ne contrarie jamais une femme, c'est dangereux") :_ Euuuh... Oui, bien sûr ! C'est exactement ça !

_Shikamaru (outré) :_ Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas ça du tout ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la contredis pas comme tu le fais tout le temps avec moi ?

_Moi :_ Chut, Shika'. C'est moi qui décide, parce que c'est moi qui est écrit.

_#Une grosse bagarre générale débute alors, entre Shikamaru qui refuse de se laisser faire, Nanarusasu qui refuse de laisser tomber son idée, et Sehaltiel qui refuse de laisser une telle bagarre éclater devant lui sans y participer#_

_Un message passe alors sur vos écrans :_

**Veuillez nous excuser de ce contre-temps, mais nous connaissons actuellement un problème technique. Nous vous invitons à revenir pour le prochain épisode.**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	16. Au pied du mur

Bien, bien, bien. Me revoici, chers amis. Je ne suis pas trop à la bourre, pour une fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ce chapitre était fini depuis plus de deux semaines, en réalité, mais j'ai préféré attendre parce que... je ne sais pas du tout quand viendra le prochain. Nanarusasu m'a forcé à écrire quand elle était encore là XD

Enfin bref !  
Tout ça pour vous dire que je m'excuse platement pour ne pas encore avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews (j'ai attaqué les grosses, ce sont toujours celles que je me réserve pour la fin). C'est juste que malgré vos encouragements qui m'ont fait extrèmement plaisir, je ne me sens pas beaucoup mieux. Du coup, je ne suis plus très souvent sur l'ordi'. Je préfère sortir avec des amis. Je pense que vous comprendrez.

Pendant que j'en suis aux remerciements, parlons d'un sujet qui m'a fait très plaisir. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point savoir que vous, qui avez laissé les dernières reviews, m'avez fait plaisir en affirmant que ma fanfiction n'était pas si "vide" que ce que certains me le disaient. Vous avez été tellement nombreux à me dire le contraire que ça m'a beaucoup rassuré :p  
Au passage, j'ai été particulièrement surpris que le chapitre précédent vous plaise autant. Je ne pensais pas que vous aimeriez la discussion Gaara/Kiba autant que ça. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là, mais j'ai peur de vous décevoir avec ce chapitre, du coup XD

Continuons ensuite en remerciant tous les revieweurs anonymes qui ont pris la peine de me lire et de me commenter. Je n'ai toujours pas le droit de vous répondre ici directement, mais je vous remercie sincèrement :p

Cela dit, et ce sera la dernière chose que je vous dirais ici, un revieweur anonyme (oui, oui, un garçon ! Je ne suis pas le seul ici ! Mdr) m'a fait une remarque que bon nombre de lecteurs m'ont déjà fait... et comme je suis maniaque et que je ne peux pas plaider ma cause envers lui directement, je vais le faire ici, de manière publique, pour tous les lecteurs qui me lisent (je vais même le rajouter sur le premier chapitre, histoire de mettre tout le monde au parfum).

Je vous rappelle donc que **ma fanfiction est écrite au présent **! Je vous en supplie donc... **Arrêtez de me dire que mes verbes introducteurs de parole, comme "parlè-je", sont faux !** Je n'écris **pas** à l'imparfait. Je ne peux donc **pas** utiliser ce temps. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cette remarque m'irrite XD

Je sais que vous ne le faites pas exprès, et que vous pensez m'aider en me le faisant remarquer, mais c'est voulu et, après confirmation via internet et ma prof' de français, c'est la bonne méthode ! Essayez de prononcer les mots "parle-je" et vous comprendrez pourquoi, en français, à la première personne, un verbe introducteur doit subir quelques modifications pour rester prononçable. Ce n'est donc pas une agression envers vous (après tout, le commentaire du lecteur qui m'a incité à vous écrire ceci m'a vraiment fait plaisir, en dehors de ce bémol), mais je vous en prie, arrêter d'essayer de me faire croire que je dois écrire mes verbes à l'imparfait, comme "parlais-je". Surtout que la plupart de ceux qui me le reprochent me dise que c'est une faute horrible qui leur pique les yeux. Et ça, quand on sait que j'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour être certain de ne pas faire d'erreur, ça m'irrite vraiment XD  
Au mieux, vous pourriez peut-être me reprocher d'utiliser un accent grave au lieu d'un accent aigu. Il semblerait que les informations que j'avais trouvées au début n'étaient pas totalement correctes à ce propos... Ceci étant, comme j'ai suivi le même schéma les 16 premiers chapitres, je ne veux pas avoir à tout corriger pour que ce soit correct. Je suis fainéant... Et j'ai 191 pages à corriger sur Works, alors ça ferait trop. Désolé ^^'

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'ARnoFool et des autres personnes qui n'aiment pas quand Kiba n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais vu mon humeur du moment, ce chapitre est un peu dans le même genre que le précédent, à ce niveau ^^'  
Allez... Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews : je répondrai toujours. Si ce n'est pas fait, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour me le faire remarquer. D'ailleurs, je répondrai aussi à mes MPs en retard... mais pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, en ce moment. Déjà, je ne suis là que parce que je l'avais promis à certaines personnes, et pas vraiment pour le plaisir.

Bon... j'arrête de m'étaler, et je vous laisse vraiment. En espérant que tout ça vous plaise =)

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

_**Au pied du mur.**_

**Mardi 21 octobre**

En parfait accord, un long bâillement m'échappe, juste au moment où la sonnerie se manifeste. Sans me presser, je ramasse mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie. Mes amis m'attendent au niveau de la porte, mais aucun d'eux ne me fait de remarque. En fait, c'est même tout juste s'ils m'adressent la parole. Je les vois bien se forcer à me poser une question, de temps en temps, histoire de montrer qu'ils s'intéressent toujours à moi, mais je me contente à chaque fois d'une réponse on ne peut plus vague, et ils sont obligés de retourner à leurs occupations. Par moment, je me demande si Shikamaru n'est pas celui qui leur aurait demandé de ne pas trop me brusquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis heureux de savoir qu'on respecte mon besoin de solitude.

… Un besoin qui pourrait bientôt devenir une obligation.

Après tout, la soirée d'hier n'aura pas été en s'améliorant. En effet, après que j'aie laissé éclater ma crise de nerfs, Hana n'a pas redonné signe de vie. Je sais qu'elle n'a fait que suivre mon ordre, mais elle ne m'a pas prévenu non plus pour le repas. Enfin, de toute manière, je me sentais si stressé que je n'aurais rien pu avaler. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais dire si elle s'est faite à manger pour elle, en premier lieu. Cela dit, cette absence de réaction de sa part m'effraie de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilent.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai été bête de tout lui balancer au visage comme ça ! Mon irritation et ma frustration ont fini par guider mes actes, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Pourtant, la réaction d'Hana partait au départ d'une bonne intention… Je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché. Si ça se trouve, elle ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole. Elle ne voudra peut-être même plus s'occuper de moi. Et tout ça me fait affreusement peur, si bien que je n'aie réussi à dormir qu'une toute petite partie de la nuit. Puis, ce matin, j'ai attendu qu'elle soit partie pour me lever et me préparer en vitesse. De toute façon, contrarié comme je l'étais, il m'était impossible de prendre un petit déjeuner.

Et puis ce sera exactement la même chose pour le repas de ce midi. En ce moment, nous nous dirigeons vers le self, mais je sais d'avance qu'il me sera difficile d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, j'ai la tête qui tourne et tout mon corps me fait bien comprendre que je suis en manque d'énergie. Hélas, quand je repense à ce que j'ai osé faire… je n'arrive pas à relativiser. Au contraire : je suis tétanisé de trouille. Du coup, impossible d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain.

Je promets de ne plus jamais me laisser emporter de cette manière. Heureusement que ce n'est pas face à Gaara que j'ai explosé. Ce n'est vraiment pas la période pour qu'il me rejette. Certes, je ne pourrais probablement jamais me faire à cette idée, mais nous dirons que là, tout de suite, ce serait encore pire. Et pourtant, ce serait la chose la plus simple à faire, si je souhaitais réellement me sortir de cette situation. C'est ma proximité ambigüe avec lui qui me rend malade. Je meurs d'envie de le toucher, et il me suffirait bien souvent de tendre le bras pour le faire, mais ma tête me hurle que c'est une mauvaise idée à chaque fois. Sans doute a-t-elle raison, mais cette interdiction est ce qui rend ma vie si insoutenable. Le rôle d'ami que j'essaye de tenir est finalement bien plus périlleux que je ne l'aurais pensé au début.

Le vacarme ambiant du self me ramène dans la réalité. Précédé de mes amis, je m'assieds à une table et commence à touiller la purée dans mon assiette, l'air absent. Je n'ai pris que le plat principal, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais avaler ne serait-ce que ça.

Plusieurs minutes passent ainsi avant que Shikamaru, assis à ma gauche, ne m'interpelle.

- Tu devrais manger un peu, Kiba, me conseille-t-il.

Faisant tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur lui, je tourne la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui, je sais, dis-je d'une voix que je qualifierais de faiblarde. Mais je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Ce n'est pas en sautant les repas que ça ira mieux.

J'acquiesce d'un son guttural et me force à amener ma fourchette jusqu'à ma bouche. La purée passe mal et je me sens nauséeux, mais j'arrive tout de même à avaler ce premier essai. Après tout, mon ami a raison. Si je veux m'en sortir, il faut déjà que je puisse tenir debout sur mes jambes. Deux ou trois bouchées plus tard, j'abandonne toutefois, puis me tourne vers mon voisin.

- Shikamaru ?, l'apostrophè-je.

- Oui ?, répond-il distraitement.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux venir chez toi, ce soir ?

L'idée m'est venue soudainement. Je ne veux pas voir Hana, et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai donc tout naturellement pensé qu'une virée chez le petit génie m'aiderait probablement à aller mieux. Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que je dis, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que de rentrer chez moi. Lui, de son côté, il me dévisage, son cerveau décryptant vraisemblablement toutes les raisons qui me poussent à lui demander cette faveur.

- D'accord, affirme-t-il. Tu veux aussi rester pour dormir ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui suis surpris. Aurait-il compris la nature de mes ennuis ? Non, c'est impossible. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'idée de parler à Hana n'est jamais venue dans la discussion. Il ne peut donc pas deviner que c'est elle que je cherche à éviter. Peut-être pense-t-il tout simplement que j'ai besoin de parler, et qu'une heure ou deux ne seront pas suffisantes. Ceci étant dit, cette perspective me réjouit grandement. Je n'aurai ainsi pas à imposer ma présence à Hana, et inversement.

- Tu crois que ça ne dérangera pas ?, demandè-je timidement.

- Je devrais pouvoir convaincre ma mère. Elle te connaît et t'apprécie, donc ça ne relève pas de l'impossible.

- Alors c'est d'accord, soufflè-je. Merci.

- Il faudra que tu passes chez toi après les cours, pour prendre quelques affaires. En plus, tu pourras en profiter pour emmener Akamaru avec toi. Si jamais il y a un problème avec ma mère, je t'appelle.

Je le remercie une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais pas pensé à ces petits détails, mais il est vrai que je préfèrerais avoir Akamaru avec moi. Même si je n'ai pas été très agréable avec lui hier, sa bonne bouille est essentielle à mon apaisement. Du coup, même si cela reste très léger, je ressens une légère amélioration dans mon moral. Le stress que j'accumulais à l'idée de revoir Hana ce soir s'est atténué. Ce n'est bien évidemment que partie remise, mais cela me permet de me sentir un peu mieux. De plus, je vais pouvoir confier ce qui me tourmente à quelqu'un. Je ressens l'urgent besoin de parler de mes problèmes à une tierce personne. Quand je me rappelle ses paroles réconfortantes de la veille, c'est donc tout naturellement à Shikamaru que je pense en premier. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir. À ce moment-là, je pourrais relâcher un peu la pression.

**[…]**

Nous sortons enfin du self. Finalement, je n'aurais pas réussi à terminer mon plat mais je l'aurais au moins bien entamé. Ceci étant, je me sens sérieusement nauséeux, maintenant. Je ne suis pas certain que se forcer dans cette situation était une très bonne idée.

- Kiba ?, m'interpelle doucement la voix d'Ino.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne remarque sa présence tout près de moi que maintenant. Elle a un air inquiet peint sur le visage et cela me chagrine vraiment de savoir que j'en suis la cause. C'est différent de la manière dont ils m'ont tous abordé ce matin. Là, elle ne se force plus à cacher sa peine. Je tente de forcer un sourire, mais je ne suis pas certain du résultat.

- Oui ?, lui répondè-je.

Elle hésite quelques secondes sur les mots à employer.

- Je ne suis pas Shikamaru, se lance-t-elle, mais je m'inquiète, moi aussi. Si tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Je te préfère quand tu racontes des idioties. Je suis certaine que même Akamaru doit être peiné pour toi, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton plus léger.

J'en perds mon sourire factice.

J'avais oublié.

Enfermé dans mon petit monde, j'en avais oublié de prendre les sentiments de mes amis en considération. Me voir dans cet état leur coûte vraiment, en fin de compte ? … Oui, bien sûr que oui. Après tout, lorsque je m'imagine à leur place, je devine facilement l'inquiétude qui me rongerait de l'intérieur. Seulement, je suis depuis quelques temps devenu effroyablement égoïste. Tout tourne autour de mes problèmes et moi. Comme hier soir, au moment où je me suis énervé contre Hana, j'ai totalement arrêté de prendre en considération les sentiments d'autrui.

… À l'exception de ceux de Gaara, évidemment.

- Merci, Ino. Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter.

Elle me gratifie du radieux sourire qui fait d'elle l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée, puis retourne discuter avec Sakura. Je remarque à cet instant un bref coup d'œil de Shikamaru. Sans savoir ce qu'il cherche vraiment, je lui fais comprendre que l'intervention d'Ino n'a pas eu de conséquences aggravantes sur mon état. Il semble se contenter de cette conclusion et retourne à ses occupations. Quant à moi, pour ne pas continuer à inquiéter inutilement mes amis, je rassemble ce qu'il me reste d'énergie et me concentre sur les discussions qui vont bon train autour de moi. C'est de toute manière le maximum dont je sois capable, en l'état actuel des choses.

**[…]**

Nous sommes arrivés à destination. Akamaru aboie. Visiblement, cette petite promenade lui a beaucoup plu et je me réjouis pour lui. Moi sur mon vélo, il a pu se faire plaisir en courant à une allure soutenue, sans être obligé de ralentir pour m'attendre. D'ailleurs, ce chien a une endurance hors du commun. Sur le trajet qui aura duré une demi-heure, il lui ne lui aura fallu qu'une petite pause de cinq minutes. Et je suis certain qu'il est encore moins épuisé que moi. Ceci étant dit, vu l'état de fatigue physique et émotionnel que je traverse, je ne suis pas une référence. Enfin, en tout cas, je ne sais pas s'il reconnait l'endroit où nous sommes, mais Akamaru est ravi. Je suis vraiment soulagé de voir qu'il ne me tient pas du tout rigueur de mes sautes d'humeur de la veille ; j'aurais été vraiment peiné de voir que même mon chien puisse m'en vouloir. Détournant les yeux de lui pour ne pas repenser au fait que ma sœur a de bonnes raisons de m'en vouloir, elle, je me tourne vers la porte d'entrée des Nara, puis toque. La porte ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir sur Shikamaru.

- Entre, m'invite-t-il sans plus de cérémonie.

J'obéis, peu à l'aise. Ce n'est bien évidemment pas la première fois que je pénètre dans la maison du petit génie, mais j'ai toujours peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas en la présence de ses parents. Plus particulièrement, sa mère semble être quelqu'un de relativement sévère, surtout si l'on compare la relation que j'entretiens avec ma sœur - un soubresaut agite mon cœur lorsque je pense au fait qu'il me faudra peut-être conjuguer ce verbe à l'imparfait, dorénavant. Même Akamaru, d'ordinaire très joueur, se tient à carreau dès lors qu'il passe la porte d'entrée.

Cette maison est de configuration relativement similaire à la mienne, en terme de place, d'extérieur, ainsi que d'agencement des salles. Les chambres sont à l'étage, le salon et la cuisine en bas. En revanche, tout y est nettement plus propre, me rappelant à mon insu qu'il nous serait impossible d'obtenir un pareil résultat : élever trois chiens est un bonheur qui s'accompagne hélas de certains inconvénients. Le temps de me défaire de ma veste et de mes chaussures, Yoshino, la mère de Shikamaru, vient m'accueillir.

- Bonjour, Kiba, dit-elle avec le sourire. Shikamaru nous a prévenus que tu restais ici pour la nuit ?

- Bonjour, madame, lui répondè-je, pas certain du degré de politesse que je dois avoir à son encontre. Merci d'avoir accepté de m'héberger cette nuit.

- De rien, enchaîne-t-elle en s'amusant de mes réactions. Mais ne sois pas si tendu ! Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, maintenant. Est-ce que tu aimes les plats chinois ?

Suivant son conseil, je tente un sourire.

- Oui, beaucoup. Par contre, je ne suis pas certain de beaucoup manger, alors n'en faites pas des quantités astronomiques pour moi.

- C'est noté. Maintenant, je vous laisse, les jeunes. Tu n'oublieras pas de préparer le lit de ton ami, Shikamaru ?

L'interpellé acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis me fais signe de le suivre à l'étage. J'attrape au passage mon sac posé dans l'entrée, puis lui emboîte le pas.

Je ne retiens pas le sourire qui s'impose à moi lorsque je pénètre dans la chambre du petit génie. Elle est si propre qu'on pourrait manger par terre. En dehors du bureau sur lequel traîne une trousse et quelques affaires de cours, le reste est irréprochable. Parfois même, je trouve que sa chambre reste trop impersonnelle, comme si personne n'y vivait. Ceci étant, je me permets de rire car je me souviens d'une discussion que lui et moi avons eu, il y a de cela longtemps. C'est sa mère qui le force à garder sa chambre en parfait état, sans quoi elle rentrerait apparemment dans une colère noire. Du coup, si moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de la voir dans cet état, Shikamaru m'a fait promettre de ne rien faire pour aller dans ce sens. On ne dirait pourtant pas qu'elle est de ce genre-là, lorsqu'on repense à la manière courtoise avec laquelle elle m'a reçu.

- On va installer un matelas gonflable ici, m'explique-t-il en désignant le centre de la pièce. Par contre, une fois installé, il n'y aura plus la place nécessaire pour Akamaru. Il pourra dormir dans le couloir ?

- Oui, aucun problème, assurè-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Sans attendre, Shikamaru me propose alors d'aller chercher le matelas, histoire d'éviter les foudres de sa mère, si cela n'avait pas été fait assez vite à son goût. C'est donc avec un certain amusement que j'acquiesce, puis nous partons à la recherche de ce qui me servira de lit ce soir.

**[…]**

La soirée se déroule par la suite dans un climat apaisant. Il m'arrive parfois d'être surpris par un pic de stress plus ou moins important selon l'élément déclencheur, mais ma présence chez les Nara m'aide à me sentir mieux. Ici, il n'y a ni Gaara, ni Kilia, ni Hana. Aucune raison de voir les choses du mauvais côté.

Peu après que nous ayons installé et gonflé le matelas gonflable, Yoshino a demandé à son fils de venir mettre la table. C'est donc à cet instant que j'ai croisé le père de Shikamaru, Shikaku. Physiquement, il ressemble beaucoup à son fils, si ce n'est qu'il porte plusieurs cicatrices sur le visage. Je l'avais bien évidemment déjà vu à de maintes reprises, mais la ressemblance me choque toujours autant. Il se dégage d'eux la même intelligence tranquille… ainsi que la même méfiance envers les femmes. Cette constatation m'a toujours fait sourire.

Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai profité de ce petit interlude durant lequel Shikamaru était occupé pour discuter un peu avec Shikaku. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il me semble parfois, comme lorsque je parle avec mon ami, qu'il comprend tous les sens cachés derrière les mots que j'utilise. Il est très déstabilisant, d'autant plus qu'il est bien moins pragmatique que Shikamaru. En lui parlant, j'ai donc eu l'impression qu'un gyrophare était allumé sur mon front, comme s'il y était écrit que je suis amoureux de Gaara. Autant dire que je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de m'enfuir lâchement, aussitôt la besogne de son fils accomplie.

Suite à ça, nous sommes tous les deux retournés dans sa chambre, et la soirée s'est enchaînée très rapidement, sans accroche. Nous avons fait nos devoirs pour le lendemain, pour nous éviter ainsi une « situation de crise », selon les dires de Shikamaru, puis nous avons eu le droit à un repas magistral. Heureusement, l'ambiance générale m'a sorti de mon état d'apathie et je n'ai pas eu à me forcer de trop pour avaler quelque chose.

D'ailleurs, c'est dans ce genre de situation que je comprends pourquoi Shikamaru est un si bon ami. Après tout, même le plus gros des idiots comprendrait que ma présence ici n'a rien d'une visite de courtoisie. Or, plutôt que d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez pour satisfaire sa curiosité personnelle, il se contente d'attendre que je fasse le premier pas. Il ne fait même pas d'allusions douteuses, préférant au contraire éviter tous les sujets qui, selon lui, pourraient me retirer le maigre sourire qui a réussi tant bien que mal à remplacer la grimace que je trimballais depuis ce matin.

Seulement, voilà. Cet état d'esprit reste très fragile, et je ne peux empêcher mes craintes de ressurgir lorsque mon esprit n'est plus occupé par mon ami. Allongé sur mon lit improvisé, je me tourne et me retourne. Cela fait quelques minutes seulement que nous avons éteint les lumières de sa chambre et le réveil analogique m'indique qu'il est vingt-trois heures quatre. Je sais que je devrais penser à quelque chose de moins contraignant, mais toutes mes tentatives échouent lamentablement. Quoique je fasse, c'est toujours sur Gaara, mon homosexualité, et ma dispute avec Hana que je reviens. De plus en plus angoissé par cette situation, je me tourne vers le lit de Shikamaru et observe sa silhouette sous la couette. Si je suis là, c'est bien parce que je voulais lui parler, non ? Un peu plus tôt, je refusais de faire ressurgir mes démons pour ne pas gâcher la vague amélioration de mon état, mais puisque j'ai dorénavant les deux pieds dedans, il n'y a plus rien à sauver.

- Shikamaru ?, chuchotè-je juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende s'il ne dort pas.

- Oui ?

J'inspire un grand coup pour m'insuffler du courage. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a tellement de choses dont j'aimerais parler que je ne sais plus par laquelle je dois commencer.

- Je… J'ai fait une erreur. J'ai un problème.

Je devine plus que je ne le vois se retourner dans son lit. Les faibles rayons de lune qui passent sous les volets ne me permettent que de deviner les contours de son corps. Toutefois, il ne dit rien, me laissant le choix de continuer ou pas. Hélas, malgré ma bonne volonté, la panique que j'avais dissimulée jusqu'ici me revient en plein visage d'un coup et m'empêche de trouver les bons mots.

- J'ai hurlé sur Hana, expliquè-je, la voix un tantinet tremblante.

Je l'entends à nouveau bouger. Cette fois, il s'est redressé en position assise. Je m'assieds moi aussi en tailleur et fixe l'emplacement où devrait se situer son visage.

- Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que tu es ici ?, me demande-t-il soudainement, comme si je venais de lui apporter la dernière pièce d'un puzzle.

- Non, avouè-je. Mais elle n'a pas cherché à le savoir non plus, ajoutè-je dans un explosif mélange de peine et de reproche.

Il n'ajoute rien. Encore une fois, je reconnais là le comportement de Shikamaru. À sa place, nombre de personnes se seraient contentées de me dire que ma sœur ne sait tout simplement pas comment réagir, que tout s'arrangera vite. Seulement, tout comme moi, il ne sait absolument pas comment Hana va réagir à cette vérité. Il préfère donc ne pas me faire de faux espoirs.

- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Kiba, m'ordonne-t-il.

J'entends au son de sa voix qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, cette fois. Si je ne voulais pas lui en parler en détails, il fallait y réfléchir avant. Soit. De toute manière, je risque l'implosion si je ne décharge pas mon stress d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Après avoir pris une nouvelle et longue inspiration, je me lance dans le résumé de ma soirée d'hier. Le récit me semble effroyablement court et je me trouve d'autant plus idiot pour ce débordement tout bonnement stupide. Shikamaru, lui, ne se focalise pourtant pas sur ce point de l'histoire.

- Tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, explique-t-il. Je ne dis pas qu'elle le prendra forcément bien… mais ta manière de t'enfuir de chez toi sans même lui laisser un mot doit lui laisser croire que tu lui en veux. Dans cette situation, comment veux-tu qu'elle tente une approche ?

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, je sais parfaitement qu'il ne peut pas me voir, mais je baisse tout de même la tête, honteux. Il a raison : je fuis sans jamais chercher à me confronter à mes problèmes.

- Je suis un imbécile, constatè-je à haute voix.

- Non, je ne pense pas, me contredit-il. Tu as juste atteint tes limites, Kiba. Tu perds pied petit à petit. D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas dû attendre et m'appeler dès le moment où tu étais seul, hier.

- Je n'étais pas en état de parler à qui que ce soit, rétorquè-je.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu devais m'appeler. S'il avait fallu que tu me craches tout ton venin au visage afin d'alléger tes problèmes, je ne demandais pas mieux ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, Kiba. Tu essayes de gérer tout seul quelque chose qu'il est clairement impossible de contrôler.

Comme toujours, il a raison. Et comme toujours lorsque l'on aborde ce type de sujet, je déteste ça. Mon orgueil n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer que ce qu'il entreprend est voué à l'échec. Cependant… je dois reconnaître qu'il dit ça pour mon bien. Je ne peux donc qu'être reconnaissant pour ça.

- Je suis désolé, concédè-je finalement. Je sais que tu as raison. J'ai juste eu du mal à gérer tout ce qui m'est tombé dessus en peu de temps.

Le silence s'installe. Malgré l'habitude, mes yeux ne discernent toujours que vaguement les objets qui m'entourent. Etrangement, les ténèbres qui nous englobent me sont en fin de compte largement préférables. Me mettre ainsi à nu devant mon ami m'est plus facile lorsque je ne le vois pas, même si je sais qu'il ne serait pas du genre à me juger pour ce que je vis.

- Kiba, m'apostrophe-t-il brusquement, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gaara ?

Instant de flottement. Sa question résonne dans la pièce vide et se répercute avec horreur sur les murs. Enfin, c'est en tout cas l'impression que j'ai de la situation, même si je devine qu'elle ne retranscrit que vaguement la réalité.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a eu quelque chose ?, bafouillè-je en guise de réponse.

- Déduction, explique-t-il posément. Jeudi après-midi, tu allais bien. Vendredi matin, tu étais complètement renfermé sur toi-même. J'en ai déduit que quelque chose t'était arrivée. Or, la seule personne qui puisse te faire réagir aussi exagérément, ces temps-ci, c'est Gaara. De plus, tu es rentré avec lui jeudi soir. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte, mais depuis vendredi, tes muscles se tendent dès qu'il entre dans ton champ de vision. Et puis enfin, pour finir, tu paraissais si fataliste lorsque tu m'as parlé de Gaara, hier après-midi, que l'on aurait facilement pu comprendre que tu avais eu avec lui une discussion sérieuse à propos de tes sentiments. Cela dit, il n'a pas changé de comportement, et je ne peux pas lui demander ouvertement ce dont vous avez discuté car il est vraisemblablement passé à côté d'une information importante que toi seul a relevé.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Les déductions de Shikamaru sont toujours aussi précises, si bien que c'en est troublant. Il ne lui manque qu'un détail que j'ai honte d'avouer : ce n'est pas de voir Gaara qui me gène, mais plutôt de le voir en compagnie de Kilia. Je ne peux cependant pas le reconnaitre ouvertement, par peur du ridicule.

- Tu es le seul à l'avoir remarqué ?, m'informè-je, la voix à nouveau tremblante.

- Tant que les autres ne seront pas mis au parfum en ce qui concerne tes attirances, tout restera flou dans leurs esprits.

Mes poings se resserrent sur mes cuisses. Les mots de Gaara résonnent à nouveau dans ma tête, comme le glas qui précède la mort d'un ami ou d'un proche. Le simple fait d'y repenser me fait atrocement mal.

- Je… je lui ai demandé s'il était gay, articulè-je très difficilement, mais… il m'a assuré que non.

Ma respiration se fait un peu plus difficile et devient moins naturelle. Je dois me concentrer sérieusement sur ce procédé pour rester en mesure d'opérer les actions d'inspiration et d'expiration sans aucun raté.

- Encore une fois, reprend Shikamaru après quelques secondes de réflexion, je ne t'assure pas que tout se passera bien pour toi, mais… mets-toi à sa place. Il déteste qu'on le regarde de travers. Il préfèrerait très certainement te mentir en affirmant être hétérosexuel que t'avouer qu'il n'est pas comme l'image du jeune garçon normal qu'il imagine. Sans aller aussi loin, pense à ce que tu aurais fait, toi. Que lui aurais-tu répondu s'il t'avait posé la question ?

Cette question ne nécessite pas de réponse. De toute manière, ma gorge est si serrée que je n'aurais pas pu sortir la moindre note de ma gorge sans qu'elle ne ressemble à un long cri plaintif.

Je reste encore longtemps silencieux. Comme je renifle en tentant tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui se bousculent dans mes yeux, Shikamaru agit par lui-même et descend de son lit pour venir s'installer à côté de moi, sur le matelas gonflable. Il pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, et tente une nouvelle approche.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de vivre les choses avec autant de force mais… tu es vraiment amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

À cette question, la vanne qui retenait prisonnière mes plus secrètes pensées explose, libérant un flot ininterrompu de sentiments. Pour le coup, de nombreux sanglots agitent mon corps plus ou moins régulièrement, mes paroles devenant par moment incompréhensibles.

- Oui, bien sûr que je le suis !, m'exclamè-je entre deux sursauts provoqués par les sanglots. Je l'aime, ce type ! Je crève tellement d'envie de l'enlacer que ça me rend malade ! Mon corps n'arrive plus à suivre, Shikamaru ! Je ne mange ni ne dors plus normalement… Je l'aime vraiment, mais je suis condamné à jouer le rôle d'ami, sans avoir jamais le droit de dépasser ce stade ! Tout ça me tue et me ronge de l'intérieur ! Je… je l'aime et…

Mes sanglots se font plus forts et je ne parviens plus du tout à contrôler ma respiration. Je suis donc obligé de stopper là ma tirade enflammée. Les larmes ne se gênent dorénavant plus pour affluer en grand nombre, traçant de longues lignées salées sur mes joues tatouées.

Sans prévenir, Shikamaru se rapproche et ses bras se referment autour de moi. Surpris du geste, je le laisse déposer ma tête dans son cou. De la même manière que Gaara l'a fait avec Sakura il y a peu, je m'accroche alors à cette présence rassurante comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiba, me réconforte-t-il. Il y a bien un moment où les choses iront mieux. Et en attendant ce moment-là, je t'aiderai.

Je resserre encore mon étreinte sur lui, au point où cela pourrait lui faire mal. En outre, il ne se plaint pourtant pas, préférant au contraire me consoler en faisant aller sa main de bas en haut dans mon dos. Il réitère son geste de nombreuses fois, constatant qu'il m'apaise progressivement. Ceci étant, son effet n'est que très limité. Dans cette position, sans jamais desserrer mon emprise sur mon ami, il me faut encore de nombreuses minutes avant de réussir à ralentir mes pleurs et mes sanglots. Le stress que je connaissais est peu à peu remplacé par une sensation de bien-être et de sécurité. Puis, lorsque je parviens finalement à me calmer et à atteindre un état beaucoup plus serein, toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulée se rappelle à moi et je m'endors, rapidement et sans en prendre conscience, épuisé par les journées que je viens de vivre.

**Mercredi 22 octobre**

La porte d'un placard qui se ferme en claquant me réveille. J'ouvre un œil, puis le referme aussitôt en poussant un grognement. Pourquoi donc la salle est-elle aussi lumineuse ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Shikamaru. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux et constate que je suis dans sa chambre. La journée de la veille me revient alors vaguement en mémoire, et je lâche un soupir. Je passe en position assise.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, lui répondè-je en me frottant les yeux, histoire de sortir définitivement de mon état de demi-sommeil.

Je jette un œil dans sa direction pour voir à quoi il est affairé. Par réflexe, je retourne automatiquement la tête dans l'autre sens, le rouge aux joues, en constatant qu'il est torse nu. Il est affairé à enfiler un tee-shirt. Est-ce que… ça veut vraiment dire qu'il s'est changé dans cette salle ? Je me mets à rougir de plus belle en imaginant la scène et me traite d'imbécile. Il doit être revenu dans sa chambre juste pour chercher un haut, mais il était jusque-là dans la salle de bain.

- Ça ne va pas, Kiba ?, demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

- Non, non, tout va bien, bafouillè-je en gardant mon visage obstinément tourné dans la direction opposée à lui. C'est juste que je viens de remarquer que tu es en train de te changer.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me voies faire. Même depuis que tu te sais gay, tu m'as vu me changer plusieurs fois dans les vestiaires, et tu ne vires pas au cramoisi à chaque fois.

- C'est… différent, expliquè-je. Là, nous sommes tous les deux dans ta chambre et…

Je fais un blocage. Je viens de me rappeler la manière dont la soirée s'est terminée. Je rougis encore plus en me remémorant la position dans laquelle nous étions. Sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas choqué, mais avec le recul, je trouve la situation assez gênante. Me suis-je vraiment endormi… dans ses bras ?

- Ah ! Mince ! Excuse-moi de m'être assoupi comme ça, hier soir… !

Il rit sans retenu. Ma gêne apparente semble beaucoup l'amuser. Un peu vexé, je me retourne vers lui - il a maintenant fini de s'habiller - et lui lance un regard qui se veut lourd de reproches. Cependant, je ne tarde pas à perdre toute crédibilité lorsque je me surprends à ricaner, moi aussi.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ton timide, maintenant que nous avons dormi ensemble !, ajoute-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Je m'arrête aussitôt de rire.

- Pa… Pardon ?

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Il se moque de moi, là, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois attendre qu'il se reprenne un peu avant d'espérer avoir une explication un peu plus claire.

- Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu t'étais endormi, hier, j'ai voulu t'allonger dans ton lit, mais je n'ai pas pu. Dès que j'ai essayé de te repousser gentiment, tu as resserré tes bras autour de moi. J'étais coincé. Il a fallu que j'attende ce matin pour pouvoir me libérer de ton étreinte !, conclut-il sur un nouvel éclat de rire.

Je dois dorénavant avoir pris une couleur capable de faire pâlir de jalousie mes tatouages en forme de triangle.

- Tu aurais pu me réveiller !, l'enguirlandè-je, sans savoir où me mettre.

- Surtout pas. Tu avais enfin réussi à t'endormir et j'avais peur que tu n'en sois plus capable si je te réveillais. Et puis ça ne m'a pas empêché de dormir. Je te rappelle que je finis souvent mes nuits en cours, sur une table dur comme le béton.

Ses explications se font toujours sur un ton amusé, mais je devine dans sa réponse qu'il a vraiment fait ça pour me permettre de dormir convenablement. D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas autant reposé en une nuit depuis une éternité.

- Merci, Shikamaru.

- De rien. Par contre, tu devrais aller te préparer. Nous partons dans une demi-heure pour le lycée.

Suivant son conseil, j'acquiesce et me lève. Je prends quelques affaires et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Au passage, je salue Akamaru, allongé de tout son long dans le couloir. Je prends même le temps de lui gratter un peu le crâne. Je me sens beaucoup plus léger qu'hier. Mes problèmes ne sont bien évidemment pas réglés pour autant, mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir les envisager avec un peu plus d'optimisme. J'ai bien fait de venir ici.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je m'affaire à me donner une mine présentable lorsque je réalise un détail très perturbant. Le tee-shirt avec lequel j'ai dormi… il porte l'odeur de Shikamaru. En train de l'enlever, je m'arrête à mi-chemin et en hume la senteur. Il… sent bon, lui aussi. Une image me traverse l'esprit une fraction de seconde.

Ah ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je tire dessus d'un coup et le jette sur le tas d'affaires propres que j'ai emmené. Je ne viens quand même pas de m'imaginer dans les bras de mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout. Tout ce qu'il a fait jusqu'ici, il l'a fait pour m'aider. Le baiser dans les vestiaires et l'étreinte de cette nuit ne veulent absolument rien dire pour lui. Lui aussi, il m'a clairement dit qu'il n'était pas gay. Tomber amoureux de lui serait donc la pire chose à faire ! Si je ne peux plus profiter de sa présence rassurante, je risque de devenir fou. Oui, c'est même certain. Mais alors… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout de même ce petit pincement au cœur ?

- Aaah, j'en ai marre !

Décidant de jouer les idiots profonds, je choisis d'ignorer ce désagrément et me concentre sur ce qui mérite qu'on s'attarde dessus. Ma vie est assez compliquée sans que je ne me rajoute des ennuis. Ce n'est pas parce que Shikamaru est un ami parfait que je suis forcément en train de tomber amoureux de lui.

Profondément convaincu que je ne fais qu'être troublé par la soirée passée en sa compagnie, je finis rapidement de me préparer et sors en trombe. Je rejoins les membres de la famille Nara encore présents - soit Yoshino et Shikamaru - dans la cuisine. Nous y déjeunons ensemble dans une atmosphère agréable, suite à quoi mon ami et moi dégonflons rapidement le matelas sur lequel j'ai dormi avant de nous presser pour aller prendre le bus. Au passage, j'ai bien évidemment remercié Yoshino pour son hospitalité, histoire de faire en sorte qu'elle continue à m'apprécier. Il a été convenu que je laisserai mon vélo ici et que je repasserai le chercher ce soir. Akamaru, lui, va devoir se contenter de rentrer à la maison tout seul. J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien en chemin, étant donné qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'emprunter cette route tout seul. En tout cas, il a l'air sûr de lui, et repars aussi confiant que d'habitude, la langue dehors. Je prends ça comme un bon début. De toute manière, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de m'en faire que Shikamaru me demande de me presser. Selon lui, le dernier bus est sur le point d'arriver. Un peu inquiet, je lui emboîte donc le pas. Une nouvelle journée de cours débute.

**[…]**

La dernière sonnerie retentit enfin. Aujourd'hui encore, j'aurais survécu. Heureusement pour moi, le cours de sport et la soirée passée avec mon ami m'ont permis respectivement de me défouler et de ne pas trop voir les choses du mauvais côté. De plus, lorsque nous sommes arrivés ce matin au lycée, et que j'y ai croisé Gaara, j'ai compris la différence qui existait entre ce petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Shikamaru et ce raz-de-marée qui me submerge dès que je me perds dans les émeraudes de ses yeux à lui. Je pense… que mon cœur essaye de me préserver de ma peine en me proposant d'autres alternatives. Shikamaru est tout simplement une cible un peu trop facile. Cependant, il est clair que l'amour que je porte à Gaara et toutes les réactions insensées de mon corps lorsque je suis en sa présence me prouvent encore et toujours que c'est bien de lui et de personne d'autre que je suis amoureux.

Il ne me reste donc qu'à attendre et espérer. Un jour, la chance finira par tourner. Pourquoi les autres devraient-ils tous connaître le bonheur, quand moi j'en serais privé ? Ce n'est… qu'une mauvaise passe. Plus tard, je serai fier d'avoir rendu le sourire au cadet des Sabaku.

Voilà où j'en étais arrivé dans mes réflexions lorsque Shikamaru et moi arrivons de nouveau devant sa porte. J'ai dans la journée réussi à me montrer plus agréable et plus ouvert envers tous les autres, et il n'est donc pas anormal de me voir discuter avec lui, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu remercieras encore ta mère pour moi, en ce qui concerne le repas d'hier. Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup mangé, mais c'était vraiment bon.

- Je le ferai, assure mon ami en baillant. Et toi, évite de te casser une jambe en rentrant chez toi. Tu étais tellement dans le coltard ce matin, en volley, que je me permets de m'inquiéter.

Mais il se moque de moi, ma parole ! Je m'apprête à protester quand mon portable se met à vibrer dans ma poche. C'est un numéro inconnu à mon répertoire. Je m'excuse auprès de Shikamaru et décroche.

- Allô ?

- Kiba ?

C'est une voix masculine. De plus, je suis certain de la connaître… mais je n'arrive pas à remettre le doigt sur l'identité exacte de mon interlocuteur.

- Oui, c'est moi, dis-je, assez peu enthousiaste.

Je hausse les épaules pour répondre à la question muette de Shikamaru, puis écoute la suite.

- Ah !, s'exclame l'homme au bout du fil. Je suis content de ne pas m'être trompé. J'ai dû faire ça vite et j'avais peur d'avoir mal recopié ton numéro.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?, demandè-je poliment.

- Bien sûr. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. C'est Kankurô, le frère de Gaara. Je viens de lui emprunter son portable vite fait pour trouver ton numéro.

Toutes les pièces s'emboîtent. Voilà donc pourquoi je me rappelais avoir déjà entendu sa voix.

- Ah oui, Kankurô ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave, m'excuse-t-il. Je ne dérange pas ?

- Non, ça va. Il y a un problème avec Gaara ?, l'interrogè-je, inquiet.

- Non, rien d'aussi désagréable. Au contraire. Je pense que Gaara ne vous a rien dit - parce que ce n'est pas son genre - mais son anniversaire se trouve être samedi. Je me disais qu'il trouverait peut-être sympa d'avoir des amis à la maison ce jour-là, plutôt que de le passer tout seul. Je suis donc en train d'essayer de lui organiser un truc. Vous pourriez venir ?

Son anniversaire ? Il aurait pu prendre la peine de nous prévenir, au moins ! Heureusement que son frère le fait pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Génial ! Est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir discrètement tes autres amis ? Je sais que je vous prends un peu de court, mais une fête de ce genre est plus marquante si elle se fait le jour même de l'anniversaire.

- Pas de problème. Je préviens les autres ce soir, et je te tiens au courant. Je peux te rappeler à ce numéro ?

- Oui, c'est mon portable. J'en parle à Temari, de mon côté. J'attends de tes nouvelles !

Il me salue chaleureusement et nous raccrochons. Sans attendre une seconde, je fais part du plan de Kankurô à Shikamaru. Visiblement, il est aussi surpris que moi de la nouvelle.

- C'est son anniversaire ? Ça veut dire que sans son frère, nous n'aurions jamais su, alors ? Enfin, je suppose que ça ne devrait pas me surprendre de sa part, fait-il remarquer à voix haute. J'en suis aussi, évidemment. S'il faut faire vite, je propose d'appeler Sakura pendant que tu t'occupes Ino. Celui qui a fini le plus vite se charge de Kilia.

J'acquiesce, puis pars directement à la recherche du numéro de miss Yamanaka dans mon portable. De toute manière, cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps. Nous les appelons davantage pour les prévenir que pour leur demander si elles veulent participer. En somme, ce n'est qu'une formalité. Ino étant plus brève et moins expressive que Sakura, je finis le premier et compose le numéro de Kilia. Ce faisant, je me demande toutefois comment se passera la soirée si elle vient…

Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne. Je l'adore, vraiment, mais dès lors qu'elle peut être dans mon champ de vision en même temps que Gaara, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être affreusement jaloux. Hélas, ne pas l'inviter serait comme une déclaration de guerre qu'il me serait difficile d'expliquer. En tant qu'ami, je me dois de le faire. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais même passer outre ma possessivité maladive. Surtout que, au final, elle et moi avons le même genre d'humour. Une fois pris dans le jeu, il m'est facile d'oublier mes ennuis pour commencer à sourire naturellement. Et puis… Shikamaru m'aidera. Le pincement au cœur de ce matin se forme à nouveau dans mon estomac quand je repense à tout ce qu'il peut arriver à faire pour m'aider. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Kilia au bout du fil que je secoue la tête pour balayer ces doutes de mes pensées. Occupons-nous d'abord de la surprise pour Gaara. Nous aviserons pour le reste plus tard.

**[…]**

C'est en raccrochant mon téléphone que je me rends compte que Shikamaru n'en a toujours pas fini. Je ricane en imaginant l'état surexcité dans lequel doit être Sakura pour réussir à lui tenir la jambe aussi longtemps. Heureusement que Gaara est incapable de reconnaître l'impatience et l'excitation chez notre amie aux cheveux roses. Dans le cas contraire, nous aurions été obligés de la séquestrer chez elle pour qu'elle ne vende pas la mèche d'ici à samedi. Un sourire se fixe sur mes lèvres lorsque j'imagine une Sakura bâillonnée dans un sous-sol, mais je me reprends vite en remarquant que Shikamaru referme son portable à clapet.

- Alors ?, demande-t-il. Tu auras deviné que Sakura a déjà plein d'idées sur la question. Ino et Kilia sont-elles aussi dans le coup ?

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

- Je vais te laisser, ajoutè-je. Il faut encore que je prévienne Kankurô de notre présence à tous, et j'aimerais être arrivé chez moi avant la nuit. Nous sommes déjà fin octobre. Les jours se raccourcissent.

- Pas de problème. On se voit demain.

Puisque nous sommes toujours devant sa porte, j'attrape mon vélo laissé dans un coin du jardin et grimpe agilement dessus.

- À plus !, lancè-je en m'éloignant.

**[…]**

Finalement, je suis rentré chez moi juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Je n'apprécie d'ailleurs que très moyennement de voir le soleil se coucher si vite. En revanche, je suis heureux de voir qu'Akamaru est bien arrivé. En effet, comme chaque jour, il vient m'accueillir dans l'entrée, tout content de revoir son maître. Je lui accorde son lot quotidien de caresses et m'affaire à retirer ma veste et mes chaussures.

Cependant, l'ambiance dans cette maison me semble depuis lundi particulièrement lourde et je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise. J'ai néanmoins remarqué que ma sœur n'était toujours pas rentrée - sa voiture n'étant pas garée à l'endroit habituel. Par peur de la croiser dans le cas où elle serait sur le point d'arriver, je ramasse mon sac et me précipite dans ma chambre, prétextant que je dois appeler Kankurô pour me persuader que je ne m'isole pas sans raison. Une fois assis à mon bureau, je soupire toutefois longuement. Il me faudra pourtant bien la croiser et m'expliquer avec elle ; je ne peux pas l'ignorer perpétuellement. Après tout, Shikamaru a encore une fois eu raison : je ne lui ai pas laissé une seule seconde pour s'expliquer. Depuis plus d'une semaine, je ne fais que la fuir.

Ces réflexions ne faisant qu'augmenter mon taux de stress, je décide de m'occuper avec autre chose. De toute manière, y penser de la sorte, sans avoir la possibilité de régler le problème, ne peut rien amener de bien. Autant s'occuper intelligemment. J'attrape mon téléphone, me dirige dans la section qui enregistre mes contacts récents, puis sélectionne celui de Kankurô. Je n'ai besoin d'attendre que deux tonalités avant d'entendre sa voix.

- Oui ?

- C'est Kiba.

- Ah !, s'exclame-t-il. Tu tombes bien. Gaara est dans sa chambre et je viens de parler avec Temari. Vous pourrez tendre une embuscade à mon petit frère dans la journée. Je trouverai un moyen pour l'emmener loin de la maison quelques heures.

Je souris. Kankurô se donne vraiment à deux-cents pourcents pour son projet. Son enthousiasme en est communicatif. Au moins, une chose est certaine : Gaara et lui ne sont pas du tout fait de la même trempe.

- De notre côté, tout le monde a promis de trouver le moyen d'être libre ce jour-là, lui annoncè-je. Nous serons cinq, sans compter Gaara.

- Parfait ! Tout est en ordre, alors. Temari s'occupera du gâteau. N'hésite pas à me rappeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose en rapport avec samedi. Dans le pire des cas, je te joindrai moi-même vendredi soir, pour mettre au point les derniers préparatifs.

Nous discutons ainsi durant encore quelques minutes, histoire de voir quelques détails insignifiants, puis nous raccrochons. Je me surprends à sourire en imaginant la réaction de Gaara lorsque nous le surprendrons chez lui, samedi. Lui qui doit croire que nous ne sommes même pas au courant que son anniversaire arrive à grands pas, il aura pourtant la surprise de nous voir tous débarquer chez lui en trombe. Il risque d'être surpris.

L'amusement passé, je reviens dans le monde présent. Par peur de me noyer à nouveau dans mes angoisses, je décide d'occuper mes doigts et mon cerveau. Je tire donc mon cahier et mon manuel de mathématiques de mon sac, puis me lance dans la douloureuse entreprise que sont les devoirs. Cependant, je n'arrive à rien de très constructif avec cette matière, trop facilement rattrapée par l'image de Kilia penchée sur les exercices de Gaara. Avec hargne, je pousse mes affaires dans un coin du bureau et sors celles de géographie.

Je suis définitivement trop susceptible, ces temps-ci. Je me demande sincèrement quand je pourrai redevenir celui que j'étais avant. Moi qui croyais que je n'en étais plus si loin que ça, les évènements récents me prouvent que ce n'est pas du tout le cas, en fin de compte. Je soupire. Les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on voudrait qu'elles le soient. Je commence enfin à comprendre ce que voulait dire mon père quand il me répétait ce dicton, moi plus jeune.

**Jeudi 23 octobre**

La journée a été particulièrement animée. En fait, la perspective de la fête surprise plaît beaucoup à tout le monde. Gaara lui-même est obligé de se laisser porter par le flot d'enthousiasme qui déborde de Sakura. Cette dernière aura d'ailleurs profité de chaque seconde d'absence de notre ami pour placer un mot, une phrase, ou une idée qui lui aurait traversé l'esprit. Nous avons été obligés de la calmer une bonne paire de fois, sans quoi même Gaara n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de nos magouilles.

Ainsi donc, à force d'ingéniosité et de petits mots échangés, nous avons convenu de demain pour aller acheter un cadeau à Gaara. Je prévois d'ores et déjà d'appeler Kankurô pour lui demander de trouver une occupation à son frère. Il faut que nous puissions nous échapper au centre commercial le plus proche aussitôt que les cours seront terminés. Et comme il serait malvenu de lui dire qu'il est le seul à ne pas pouvoir venir, son grand frère est l'excuse parfaite.

Sakura jubile déjà. Elle a visiblement une idée ou deux sur quoi lui offrir. D'ailleurs, elle est si motivée pour cette fête surprise qu'elle a fini par déteindre sur moi. Maintenant, je suis on ne peut plus curieux de savoir ce à quoi elle a pensé. Cela dit, la connaissant, je suis certain que son idée sera bonne et plaira beaucoup à Gaara. Je devine déjà qu'elle prévoit de trouver une manière de lui prouver qu'il a une place importante au sein de notre groupe. Il n'y a certes plus besoin de le faire, mais un petit souvenir qui pourrait le lui rappeler de temps en temps ne peut faire de mal à personne.

En tout cas, tout ce jeu de surprise et de secrets m'aura beaucoup amusé, si bien que ma journée a défilé sans que je n'y fasse vraiment attention. Je n'ai même pas eu de bonnes raisons d'être jaloux. Kilia est restée à une distance parfaitement raisonnable du roux dont je suis amoureux. Si la fête se passe dans les même conditions, je sais d'avance que je vais passer un bon moment.

En conclusion, cette journée a donc été relativement bonne. Tout du moins, jusqu'ici. En effet, Gaara et moi venons de nous séparer et je réalise seulement maintenant à quel point je suis proche de mon chez-moi. Ce qui veut dire que je vais à nouveau devoir jouer le rôle du petit frère invisible. Car oui, hier comme tous les jours qui ont précédé depuis plus d'une semaine, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas voir Hana, allant jusqu'à éviter tout risque de la croiser. Même le soir, j'attends qu'elle soit dans sa chambre ou sous la douche pour aller jusque dans la cuisine et attraper un petit encas à me mettre sous la dent. Heureusement que, par la force des choses, je me contente en ce moment de peu de nourriture pour subsister. C'est aussi à ces moments-là que je pars promener Akamaru. Le pauvre ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je le fais si tardivement, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Les visites nocturnes l'amusent visiblement.

Je soupire longuement.

… Je suis un cas désespéré. Combien de temps puis-je espérer que cette situation continue ? Même si y penser suffit à m'effrayer, il faut absolument que je parle avec Hana. J'en ai assez de fuir. C'est psychologiquement épuisant et je n'ai plus la force de jouer à ce petit jeu. De toute manière, si ma sœur ne supporte pas celui que je suis, je serais forcé de me heurter à un mur tôt ou tard. Maintenant que j'ai idiotement mis en marche la minuterie de la bombe, il faut que je tente de la désamorcer avant qu'elle n'explose.

Mais… pas tout de suite. Disons que je me donne jusqu'à samedi pour m'occuper de la journée avec Gaara. Après ça, c'est promis, je prends les choses en main et vais de moi-même m'expliquer avec ma sœur. Je veux juste pouvoir profiter de cette fête d'anniversaire sans plomber l'ambiance avec mes problèmes. Après tout, si Hana ne m'accepte pas, elle risque de me jeter hors de chez moi, et je serais forcé d'expliquer à mes amis les raisons qui poussent à ce départ. Or, je souhaiterais que Gaara puisse profiter de son anniversaire. Si j'avais un problème de ce genre, je reste certain que plus personne n'aurait la tête à fêter quoi que ce soit.

… Oui, je le reconnais : ce que je dis n'est qu'une excuse pour repousser l'inévitable. Je dois inconsciemment essayer de me convaincre que je fais ça pour mon ami et non pour moi. Pourtant, je ne suis pas dupe. Même moi, je ne peux nier que je cherche plus ou moins volontairement à rester le lâche que je suis depuis quelques temps. Cependant, objectivement, il est vrai que Gaara ne doit pas souvent fêter son anniversaire. Sinon, pourquoi Kankurô serait-il si excité à cette idée ? Du coup, je voudrais vraiment qu'il puisse apprécier ce moment, sans se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pour ça, je suis prêt à rester lâche encore quelques jours.

Un haut-le-cœur me prend d'ailleurs lorsque je remarque que la voiture de ma sœur est déjà garée. Cela risque de compliquer légèrement mes plans. La main sur la poignée, j'inspire longuement, hésite, puis ouvre finalement. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Akamaru est bien évidemment le premier à venir m'accueillir. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas m'attarder ici et abrège mes caresses. Surveillant du coin de l'œil l'embrasure de la porte du salon, je me baisse et retire chaussures et veste. Aucun signe de Hana pour le moment. Pourtant, elle doit avoir remarqué que je suis rentré aux aboiements d'Akamaru. Je me plais donc à croire qu'elle préfère continuer à jouer le jeu de l'ignorance pour le moment. J'attrape mon sac au passage et me dirige vers les escaliers. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'appellerai Kankurô et…

- Kiba.

Je me fige sur place. Tous mes muscles se tendent et je prie intérieurement pour ne pas avoir réellement entendu la voix de ma sœur. Pourtant, je sais que je me trompe. Que dois-je faire ? L'ignorer et continuer mon chemin ? Je viens de dépasser la porte qui sépare le salon de l'entrée sans oser un œil à l'intérieur, pour ne pas croiser son regard, mais je suis certain que c'est l'endroit où elle se trouve. Je ne pense pas que fuir soit la bonne solution, d'autant plus qu'elle doit savoir que je ne suis pas encore à l'étage. Les escaliers en vieux bois m'auraient trahi si je l'avais fait. Il ne me reste donc qu'à… faire demi-tour et lui faire face ? Moi qui venais de décider que je lui parlerai ce week-end, il semblerait que mes plans viennent de tomber à l'eau.

Je me présente à l'embrasure de la porte, le visage fermé. Même si mes sens s'affolent et que je suis engourdi par la peur, je ne dois pas le montrer. Elle ne doit pas croire que j'ai honte de ce que je suis, quelle que soit sa décision. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'ascendant si jamais elle venait à se retourner contre moi.

- Oui ?, me signalè-je.

Elle est assise à la table du salon, les deux mains jointes sur la table, et me fixe, l'air aussi impénétrable que moi. Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur pour rien. Nous aurons au moins ça en commun.

- Assieds-toi. Il faut qu'on parle.

Mon cœur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique comme si je venais de courir un marathon, j'obéis. Cette fois, c'est certain, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'enfuir. La question qui se pose maintenant est la suivante : lequel de nous deux fera le vrai premier pas ? Pour le moment, nous ne faisons que nous sonder mutuellement.

Nous sommes dorénavant assis l'un en face l'autre, tous les deux murés dans un profond mutisme. Néanmoins, je suis dans un tel état avancé de stress que mon corps ne pourra pas tenir encore très longtemps sans flancher. Quelle que soit la manière dont cela doit se finir, ça doit se faire vite.

- Alors ?, demandè-je sur un ton ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La question est posée. Les deux sont jetés. Alors, chère sœur… qu'as-tu à me dire ?

**Fin du chapitre seize !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU'S ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

Shikamaru : Je l'aime bien, ce chapitre.

Moi (surpris) : Ah bon ?

Shikamaru : Ba oui ! Je suis vraiment un ami parfait, en fait.

Moi (yeux plissés) : Ou alors tu es gay, comme le répète tout le temps Nanarusasu. Personnellement, je trouve vraiment bizarre que tu ailles jusqu'à dormir avec Kiba... Et tu as l'air particulièrement content de constater que, torse nu, tu le fais rougir. C'est louche.

Shikamaru (rougit et panique) : Mais non ! C'est juste que je ne vois pas comment faire d'autre pour lui remonter le moral ! Et puis je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! C'est toi qui écrit, pas moi ! Je ne suis que la manifestation de tes délires de dédoublement de la personalité ! Je n'existe même pas !

Moi (outré) : Oh ! Comment _oses_-tu dire ça ? Quand tu le dis de cette manière, on a l'impression que je suis fou !

Shikamaru : ...

Moi (regard de psychopathe) : Je te trouve bien téméraire pour quelqu'un qui n'existe pas. Je pense que tu vas mourir dans d'horribles souffrances d'ici deux ou trois chapitres.

Shikamaru : Tu ne peux pas. Ton émission n'aurait plus de raisons d'être, sans moi. Tu te rappelles ce que ça a donné, avec Sakura et Ino ?

Moi (silencieux un court instant) : ... Je déteste les gens intelligents. Ils savent toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, et ils ont souvent raison.

Shikamaru (la bouche en coeur, heureux de sa première victoire dans cette partie des chapitres) : C'est bien pour ça que cette émission s'appelle "Shikamaru's always right !", non ?

Moi (part bouder) : Mouais. Je m'en vais. J'ai b'soin de boire.

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	17. Hana et moi

Et bien, et bien ! Bonjour tout le monde !  
Et là, je vous entends dire : "Mais il n'est pas mort, lui ?" Et bien nooon ! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie si vous êtes en train de lire ces lignes, car cela signifie que vous avez eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre depuis une éternité (depuis novembre, si je ne m'abuse, non ?). Nanarusasu me disait régulièrement que certains d'entre-vous s'inquiétaient de l'avenir de ma fanfiction et je suis vraiment touché de votre intérêt pour mon histoire ! J'en profite donc pour vous remercier et vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Si jamais je prévoyais d'arrêter cette fanfiction, je vous en avertirais aussitôt =)

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les reviews... Je suis désolé, parce qu'il doit m'en rester en attente. Sachez en réalité que je suis passé par une période de ma vie pas franchement jojo et c'est pour cette raison que je ne venais que très peu sur l'ordinateur. Je n'ai donc que très peu écrit depuis aout dernier, et je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews. Je vous demande encore un peu de patience (pareil pour les MPs, je suis un cas irrécupérable ^^') et vous remercie d'avance !  
Je remercie ensuite tous les revieweurs anonymes dont les petits cadeaux sont au moins aussi plaisants que ceux des inscrits.

Je passe dorénavant aux bonnes nouvelles : le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit. Vous l'aurez donc le mois prochain, sans faute, lorsque je serai à la Japan Expo sur Paris. Ce qui me permet donc d'informer ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore lu sur les chapitres de Nanarusasu (qui est encore une fois celle qui m'a motivé dans l'écriture de mes chapitres ^^') que je vais à la JE cette année ! Si cela vous intéresse, vous pourrez donc croiser le grand dadet qu'est Sehaltiel. Faites-moi signe si vous y passez :p

Sur ce, je crois que j'ai abordé tous les sujets les plus importants... Je vais donc vous laisser avec la lecture de mon chapitre et je vous remercie encore de votre fidelité ! Et au mois prochain pour le chapitre 18 ? Héhé =)

Une dernière chose : je viens de remarquer que le site est en pleine mise à jour. Et du coup, ma mise en page (et plus particulièrement la police de mon texte) n'en fait qu'à sa tête et je n'arrive rien à modifier. J'espère que ça ne vous embêtera pas et je m'excuse pour la gène potentiellement occasionnée ^^'

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

**Chapitre 17 :**

**_Hana et moi._**

Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que je prends conscience de l'arrogance du ton de ma voix. Je réalise en même temps que tout ce que je fais tend invariablement à me faire détester par ma sœur. Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point je souhaiterais une fin heureuse à toute cette comédie. Préférant me taire pour ne pas réduire encore mes chances de réussite de moitié, j'attends qu'elle reprenne.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Kiba.

Son ton est aussi ferme que le mien il y a quelques instants. Je me demande… Tiendrait-elle également une attitude de façade ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre indice sur son visage qui infirmerait ou confirmerait cette théorie. Ce qui est toutefois certain, c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas trompée : le sujet de la discussion à venir est si limpide que je n'ajoute rien. J'en serais presque désolé pour ma sœur, mais c'est à elle qu'incombe le rôle de dégeler la situation, une fois de plus. Je préfère la laisser s'engager avant moi sur le terrain miné qui nous sépare. En outre, elle ne tarde pas à poser les deux pieds sur ce site explosif.

- Alors, tout est vrai ?, s'enquit-elle de façon très neutre.

Sa demande reste en suspend dans l'air. Devinant avec aisance ce que la question vise en particulier, je ne sais pourtant pas quoi dire. Si elle me pose la question, peut-être puis-je encore rebrousser chemin et tout nier en bloc ? … Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. D'autant plus qu'elle ne demande confirmation que pour la forme. Ma réaction excessive de ces derniers jours est une raison suffisante pour que ses doutes s'apparentent plus à des certitudes. Souhaitant de tout mon cœur que la situation s'améliore entre elle et moi, je hoche donc doucement la tête, scrutant son visage pour y déceler le moindre indice sur ce que l'information « mon petit frère est gay » lui inspire.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, son regard se baisse sur la table entre nous, et elle pousse un long soupir. Battant le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, elle replonge ensuite son regard dans le mien.

- Bien. Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? Je ne peux pas vivre au quotidien avec quelqu'un qui cherche à m'éviter.

Au premier abord, sa question me surprend. Puis, je remarque qu'elle reste encore très neutre. Hana pourrait aussi bien vouloir me mettre dehors dans dix minutes que me prendre dans ses bras en s'excusant. De ce fait, je décide de faire comme si le pire était à venir. Les temps qui courent m'ont appris à être pessimiste pour m'éviter de faux espoirs. Je n'ai actuellement pas la force d'encaisser une autre déception.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?, lui demandé-je franchement.

Mince. Je n'aurais pas pu empêcher ma voix d'avoir une note un peu plus aigüe sur la fin. Tant pis, il fallait s'y attendre. Au moins, elle sait que cette option n'est pas de celles que je préfère.

- C'est une possibilité que j'ai sérieusement envisagée, oui, me répond-elle toutefois, sans me ménager. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole. Comment fait-elle pour rester si neutre ? Ne me considère-t-elle déjà même plus comme son petit frère, comme le dernier membre de sa famille ? Sentant la panique monter en moi à force de tout contenir, je décide d'arrêter de jouer les idiots sans cœur. De plus, je viens de comprendre que je risque vraiment de perdre tout ce à quoi je tiens si je ne laisse pas tomber le masque d'indifférence que je m'efforce de maintenir.

- Non, assuré-je avec aplomb. C'est ici que se trouve tout ce qui constitue ma vie.

Je m'autorise une pause pour reprendre un peu mon souffle - mon stress rend ma respiration très aléatoire - tout en cherchant les mots justes afin de m'exprimer. Ma sœur se rend compte de mes efforts et patiente calmement, sans ciller.

- J'ai peur, avoué-je enfin. Peur de te décevoir, peur que tu m'en veuilles à cause de ce que je suis. Je n'ai réussi à accepter ce fait que tout dernièrement et je comprends que tu puisses trouver ça… bizarre. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis gay comme mes yeux sont en fentes. C'est pour ça que si tu t'attends à ce que je change, il vaut mieux que je parte.

Je stoppe là mes explications. J'espère avoir été assez clair pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce par quoi je passe. En tout cas, même si sa réponse m'effraie, j'ai le sentiment que cette déclaration ne me sera que bénéfique. Il fallait que tout ça sorte.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?, s'informe-t-elle, l'air perplexe.

Pour l'occasion, c'est l'incompréhension qui s'empare totalement de mes traits. Après tout, si je ne m'abuse, celui qui a craché son venin au visage de l'autre, c'est moi, et pas l'inverse.

- Non… Je devrais ?

Ma question semble la surprendre à son tour, tandis que son indifférence laisse peu à peu place à un sentiment que je préfère de loin.

- Je… je croyais que tu me considérais responsable de ce que tu es.

… Je vois. Ceci me permet de comprendre deux choses. La première : Hana n'est pas foncièrement homophobe et elle s'inquiétait plus de son degré d'implication dans mes problèmes que de mon orientation sexuelle à proprement parler. En revanche… cela me laisse deviner également qu'elle considère toutefois qu'être homosexuel n'est pas totalement normal. Dans le cas contraire, pourrait-elle s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il m'arrive ? Enfin, je ne vais pas chipoter sur les détails pour le moment. Profitons de cette zone de non-conflit pour essayer de rétablir un semblant d'équilibre entre elle et moi.

- Tu n'es responsable de rien, je le sais. Je me suis tout simplement énervé contre toi la dernière fois parce que tu as mis de l'huile sur le feu, un jour où je n'étais plus capable de jouer la comédie. Je suis désolé pour ça, ajouté-je précipitamment, mais c'est la seule et unique chose pour laquelle je m'excuserais, car je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Même si la manière de le faire est un peu agressive, je tente avec ce discours de la convaincre que je ne suis pas atteint d'une tare impardonnable. S'il y a bien une chose que Shikamaru m'a fait comprendre, c'est celle-ci. J'espère qu'elle sera capable de partager mon point de vue dans un avenir très proche.

Cependant, et ce au fur et à mesure que le silence se prolonge, je sens ma foi en cette hypothèse se dissiper peu à peu. … Pourquoi ne répond-t-elle pas ? Ma déclaration aurait-elle anéanti le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait de me voir être un jeune homme bon sous tous les rapports ?

… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut tout de même pas oublier tous les moments que nous avons passés ensemble. C'est _elle_ qui s'est occupée de moi alors que je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. C'est _elle_ la sœur avec laquelle je riais à gorge déployée même lorsque le monde entier semblait nous tourner le dos. C'est _elle_ la femme qui m'accueillait tous les soirs avec le sourire le plus sincère que j'ai eu la chance d'apercevoir sur le visage de quelqu'un… Elle ne peut pas me renier juste parce que je suis amoureux d'un homme ! C'est inconcevable… n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré le bon sens de mon raisonnement, je n'arrive plus à empêcher le doute de me tirailler et je baisse les yeux sur mes mains moites, posées à même la table. Puis… Au bout de longues secondes, plus qu'un mot, un son. Le bruit caractéristique d'une chaise qu'on déplace pour sortir de table se fait entendre. Je relève timidement les yeux et la suis du regard. Elle me contourne et s'arrête à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et moi.

- Des boulettes de viandes, pour ce soir, ça t'irait ?

Les yeux écarquillés, je me tourne lentement mais totalement vers elle. Je n'aperçois d'elle que son dos, mais Hana ne tarde pas à se retourner et à m'adresser le plus magnifique sourire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir durant toute mon existence. Devant ce spectacle, mon cœur se soulève. Elle… me pardonne ? Le soulagement et la joie se hâtant de remplir mes veines, je tente moi aussi un sourire que je qualifierais toutefois de maladroit.

- Je veux bien.

Sans se défaire de son visage rayonnant, elle hoche la tête en signe d'approbation et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je me lève donc à mon tour et la regarde s'activer à travers l'interstice dans le mur qui sépare la cuisine de la salle à manger.

- Je suis désolé, m'entends-je dire sans avoir eu le temps d'y penser.

Ses mouvements ralentissent un peu, puis se stoppe finalement.

- Je croyais que tu ne t'excuserais pas ?, me demande-t-elle sans me faire face, l'air faussement moqueur.

- Je sais que tu fais des efforts pour moi, dis-je sans temps mort. Je veux que tu saches que ça compte vraiment pour moi.

Cette fois plus gêné que malsain, un nouveau silence s'invite à notre table. Ceci étant dit, Hana reprend peu à peu ses activités là où elle les avait laissées. Il semblerait qu'elle s'active réellement dans le but de nous préparer un repas.

- Je t'aime, Kiba. Et je sais que tu fais bien plus d'efforts que moi. Je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire que je suis contente pour toi, mais je vais essayer de me forcer à t'accepter comme tu es.

… Une immense vague de bonheur. Voilà ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris en plein visage. Une sensation plus positive que toutes celles que j'ai pu connaître depuis le jour où j'ai compris que Gaara ne me laissait pas indifférent s'empare de moi. Un sourire grand comme jamais - que Shikamaru qualifierait sûrement de niais - a repris place sur mon visage autrefois si expressif. Je n'aurais jamais osé imaginer une fin si heureuse à cette histoire, quand bien même il y a bien des points sur lesquels se plaindre.

En outre, je pense qu'il ne faut pas pousser ma chance dans ses derniers retranchements. Je vais donc me contenter de cette situation pour le moment. Il est raisonnable de supposer que cette histoire ne peut pas s'achever positivement si j'exige de ma sœur que tout soit digéré dans la journée. Il va lui falloir du temps. Peut-être beaucoup, peut-être peu. Mais dans tous les cas, je vais devoir être patient. Si cette patience est la seule chose dont je dois faire preuve, j'attendrais. C'est un prix bien maigre à payer pour récupérer le pilier qu'était autrefois ma sœur pour moi.

Et pour ça, je pense que m'éclipser dans le but de la laisser respirer un peu est la meilleure chose à faire. Elle doit elle aussi réfléchir à tout ça, maintenant que des mots ont été clairement posés sur notre situation.

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, déclaré-je. Je peux te laisser ?

- Pas de soucis. Je t'appelle quand ce sera prêt.

Comprenant que la situation s'est apaisée, Akamaru aboie et demande des caresses en me donnant d'amicaux coups de tête dans les jambes. Lui qui n'avait même pas osé bouger ne serait-ce qu'une oreille durant les dix dernières minutes se montre dorénavant très partant pour une bagarre en bonne et due forme. Je lui promets de m'occuper de lui juste après avoir appelé Kankurô, ce qui semble le réjouir, et m'éclipse très vite dans ma chambre. Assis sur mon lit, j'attrape mon téléphone et pars à la recherche du numéro du frère de Gaara.

Et là, je stoppe mes mouvements. Je me demande… Combien de temps cela fait-il que je suis à même de penser à Gaara comme étant l'homme que j'aime ? Les quelques mois qui viennent de s'écouler ne représentent qu'une infime partie de ma vie… mais je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de tout ce qui a pu m'arriver avant cela. C'est idiot, je m'en rends bien compte, mais ma vie a été si riche en évènements, ne serait-ce que la semaine dernière, que tout le reste me semble lointain. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, en fait. L'amour est quelque chose d'étrange, mais la petite dose de bonheur qu'il distille par-ci par-là suffit à me faire croire que c'est une bonne chose.

Aussitôt cette pensée m'a-t-elle traversé qu'un rire nerveux m'échappe. Je me rends compte que je suis trop amoureux pour avoir envie de ne plus l'être, et ainsi retrouver ma vie d'avant. Non, c'est certain : même avec le recul, je ne veux pas redevenir le Kiba que j'étais. Ou plutôt… je ne veux pas que Gaara disparaisse de ma vie. Cette idée à elle seule suffit à m'angoisser. Mon centre de raisonnement étant exclusivement tourné vers lui, je serais à ce jour totalement incapable d'imaginer le vide que sa disparition pourrait insinuer en moi. Acceptant ce fait comme tel, je me mets à sourire bêtement, caresse gentiment la tête d'Akamaru pour lui rappeler que je ne l'ai pas oublié, puis me concentre à nouveau sur le numéro de Kankurô.

Dix minutes plus tard, je raccroche le téléphone, un sourire collé aux lèvres. Tout est prêt. Kankurô prévoit d'appeler Gaara aux alentours de midi pour lui demander de rentrer plus tôt. De notre côté, nous en profiterons pour faire une petite escapade au centre commercial. Il me reste donc à trouver quoi lui offrir… Mais je verrai ça demain. Je sais déjà que ce week-end va être génial. D'autant plus lorsque je pense au fait que ma sœur s'active toujours à me préparer un bon petit plat, à l'étage inférieur. Oui, vraiment : les journées comme aujourd'hui sont de celles qui relèguent au second plan tous les problèmes qu'on peut rencontrer. Je déborde d'énergie positive. Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à tout le monde.

- À ton tour, maintenant, sale cabot !

Alliant le geste aux paroles, je me propulse sur Akamaru, le sortant de sa torpeur. Avoir à attendre la fin de ma discussion avec Kankurô avait fini par le lasser et la pauvre bête avait repris le rôle de tapis dans ma chambre. Cependant, elle est maintenant bien réveillée et aboie joyeusement en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour me faire tomber de son dos. L'habitude aidant, je ne tarde donc pas à me retrouver allongé sur le dos, la bête me maintenant au sol tout en me léchant le visage. Je ris à gorge déployée en le suppliant d'arrêter mais ne me montre visiblement pas très convaincant, puisqu'il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que me faire taire en posant sa patte sur ma bouche, sans s'arrêter d'étaler sa bave sur le reste de mon visage.

Je suis certain qu'il s'amuse au moins autant que moi. Et je réalise que cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que je ne m'étais plus occupé de lui de la sorte. Je suis navré d'en être arrivé jusqu'à mettre de côté mon amour pour ce chien. Enfin… Profitons du moment présent pour essayer de se rattraper ! Je dégage difficilement l'un de mes pieds pour pousser la bête et repartir à l'assaut. Je n'ai probablement aucune chance de gagner contre un mastodonte pareil mais je n'arrêterais cette bataille pour rien au monde. Je vais profiter du moment de répit qui m'est offert dans cette histoire d'amour.

Je pense que je vais bien dormir cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**_Vendredi 24 octobre_**

Les vacances. Je viens de réaliser que nous sommes en vacances. J'étais tellement déconnecté de la réalité ces derniers temps que cette information m'était complètement sortie de la tête. Et pourtant, nous sommes vendredi, il est dix-sept heures trente - nous avons donc fini les cours -, et Halloween approche à grands pas. Voilà donc toute une tripotée de merveilleuses nouvelles. Comme d'habitude pendant les vacances, mes amis et moi allons nous voir dans le pire des cas un jour sur deux, et je sais d'avance que nous allons passer une fête d'Halloween aussi inoubliable que celle des années précédentes. En bref, que du bon !

Et pourtant, il ne nous faudra pas attendre jusque là pour profiter des réjouissances. En effet, nous sommes actuellement en train de nous séparer de Gaara, qui s'en retourne chez lui. Sakura glousse déjà d'impatience, et tout le monde - moi y compris - semble d'humeur festive.

- Allez, hop !, nous ordonne-t-elle dès que les oreilles de Gaara sont hors d'atteinte. On se dépêche et on court vers le bus du centre commercial, maintenant !

Il va sans dire qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de nous le répéter deux fois. Kilia nous ayant rejoint à la sortie des cours, nous nous dirigeons dorénavant vers l'arrêt de bus cité. Le trajet n'est pas bien long mais l'euphorie de la situation nous rend très bavard.

- Dites-moi, nous interpelle Kilia alors que nous venons de tourner à l'angle d'une rue, notre bus, c'est bien le numéro 17 ?

Un peu surpris, nous arrêtons tous de discuter et nous tournons vers elle.

- Oui, répond Sakura, sceptique. Pourquoi ?

Kilia tend un doigt vers l'arrêt de bus une petite centaine de mètres plus loin.

- Alors pourquoi aucun de vous ne réagit alors qu'il vient tout juste de nous passer devant ?

Dans un même mouvement, tous les visages se détournent de Kilia et suivent la direction pointée par son doigt. Effectivement, un bus portant le numéro 17 ralentit en s'approchant de l'arrêt.

… Petit temps de pause.

Et puis je me lance dans un sprint effréné qui mériterait d'être dans les records du monde de vitesse.

- Bougez-vous !, dis-je à mes amis dans un éclat de rire.

Dans l'état d'euphorie que je traverse, ma bonne humeur en devient communicative et mes amis se lancent dans la course à leur tour, un grand sourire collé sur chacun de leur visage. Au final, ceci n'aura pas été de trop, puisque nous montons dans le bus in extremis.

- Vous voyez ?, fais-je remarquer tandis que je tente de reprendre mon souffle. Nous avons réussi à le choper, ce bus, et grâce à moi !

Les autres étant tout autant fatigué que moi, il leur faut un certain temps de récupération avant de rétorquer.

- Je suis certaine que je vais avoir besoin de me recoiffer, me reproche d'emblée Sakura.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, Sakura !, me défends-je.

- Pour ce que j'ai prévu de faire pour le cadeau de Gaara, si !, renchérit-elle en me tirant la langue.

- Plus important que ça, intervient Shikamaru avant que cela ne dégénère - comme toujours lorsqu'une pseudo-dispute éclate entre Sakura et moi -, est-ce que vous êtes conscients que le prochain bus passait dans seulement trois minutes ?

- Monsieur le fainéant serait-il sur le point de bouder parce que nous lui avons fait faire du sport en fin de semaine ?, se moque Kilia.

- Ne me refaites pas ça pour le retour, en tout cas, complète-t-il. Mon corps ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il se passe si je lui faisais faire des efforts physiques deux fois dans la même journée.

- Oh, allez !, réagis-je au quart de tour. Avouez quand même que c'était drôle !

Ils ne répondent pas mais le grand sourire qu'ils affichent tous le fait pour eux. Le regard circulaire que je jette me rappelle toutefois qu'une tête rousse manque afin de compléter ce tableau parfait. Dommage que Gaara n'ait pas été avec nous ; j'aurais aimé le voir sourire. Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'accorde même le plaisir d'imaginer ce sourire et cela suffit à me rendre d'autant plus heureux. C'est Ino qui va me sortir de mon petit paradis provisoire en me bousculant pour m'inciter à aller m'asseoir au fond du bus, sur la grande banquette. Evidemment, les discussions ne tardent pas à repartir de plus belle et le court trajet se fait dans une ambiance absolument géniale.

Très vite, nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment - grand building hexagonal qui s'étale sur quatre étages - qu'est le centre commercial. Sakura, qui a insisté pour que nous restions avec elle au moins au début, nous conduit dans un endroit encore inconnu de tous. Cela fait maintenant bien cinq minutes qu'elle nous traîne, et l'impatience monte d'un cran dans les rangs.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas nous dire où tu nous amènes ?, demande Kilia, aussi curieuse que nous tous.

- Attendez une seconde !, s'exclame-t-elle en jubilant. Voilà, ajoute-t-elle après un énième virage dans la galerie, nous sommes arrivés !

Un grand sourire égaye son visage, alors qu'elle se tient, l'air extatique, devant… un photomaton ?

- Euh… Sakura ?, suis-je le premier à demander. Tu te rappelles pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des photos.

Sans se départir de son visage rayonnant, elle nous laisse mariner quelques instants avant de s'expliquer.

- C'est justement pour l'anniversaire de Gaara que je vous ai emmenés ici ! Je voudrais qu'on prenne trois ou quatre photos de nous tous ensemble. Et après, je les utiliserais pour faire une carte d'anniversaire personnalisée pour notre petit rouquin !

- Ah oui !, s'exclame Kilia. C'est une idée géniale ! J'adore prendre des photos débiles dans les photomatons !

Sakura hoche vigoureusement la tête, pour faire partager son enthousiasme.

- Okay, ça me va également !, dis-je à mon tour.

Inutile d'en dire plus pour me convaincre. Je suis certain qu'un cadeau de ce genre va plaire à Gaara.

- Vous oubliez juste un détail, relève alors Shikamaru. Nous sommes cinq, et le photomaton a beau être grand, il ne l'est pas assez pour nous accueillir tous en même temps.

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie !, rétorqué-je. On va se débrouiller. Regarde.

Alliant le geste à la parole, je m'engouffre dans le photomaton. J'y règle la hauteur du siège et m'installe.

- Kilia va s'installer sur l'un de mes genoux. Toi, tu te mettras sur l'autre, tandis que Sakura et Ino se mettront debout, juste derrière moi.

Il semble jauger la proposition d'un œil critique durant quelques secondes, puis un sourire s'empare furtivement de ses traits.

- Nous allons être serrés comme des sardines, et nous allons également passer pour des idiots, mais je suppose que ça reste réalisable, concède-t-il.

- Comme si c'était la première fois !, déclare Ino avec le sourire en me rejoignant dans le photomaton. Allez, venez !

Sakura ne se fait pas prier et vient prendre place. Suivent alors Kilia et, enfin, le petit génie, qui prennent chacun place sur l'un de mes genoux. Je ne réalise d'ailleurs que maintenant qu'avoir Shikamaru assis sur moi est… assez gênant. J'aurais peut-être dû y penser avant. Surtout que, comme il vient de le dire, nous sommes très à l'étroit, à cinq dans ce petit espace. J'espère juste que mon léger malaise restera invisible aux yeux de tous. Comme pour répondre à mes supplications muettes, Sakura attire mon attention en passant une main au-dessus de mon visage.

- Kilia, attrape ces pièces. J'avais apporté l'argent nécessaire pour faire ces photos.

Souriante, la demoiselle obéit, et… c'est un capharnaüm en bel et du forme qui s'impose. La première photo mise à part, les autres clichés relèvent plus du grand n'importe quoi que de la photo artistique. La deuxième nous montre en plein fou-rire. Je crois même que, si l'on s'y attarde d'un peu plus près, on pourra remarquer que des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux. Sur la troisième, Sakura est en train de frapper Shikamaru, tandis que ce dernier se défend du mieux qu'il le peut en couvrant sa tête de ses deux bras. Sur la dernière, nous ne sommes plus que quatre. En effet, dans la bagarre, Shikamaru a été expulsé du photomaton et on ne voit de lui que sa coupe de cheveux en ananas, sur le côté de la photo.

Inutile de le préciser, mais le fou-rire a repris de plus bel lorsque nous avons vu les clichés.

- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton des photos ?, fais-je toutefois remarquer à Kilia entre deux éclats de rire.

- Bien sûr que non !, répond-elle, faussement offensée qu'on puisse soumettre cette critique. Ça aurait enlevé au réalisme, et ça aurait été bien moins drôle !

Un simple coup d'œil aux photos dans mes mains élargit encore mon sourire et je ne rechigne pas le moins du monde à lui donner raison. Je pense que Gaara lui-même ne pourra que les trouver chouettes.

- Bon, nous interpelle bruyamment Sakura pour attirer notre attention, je propose maintenant qu'on se sépare pour aller chercher nos cadeaux individuels. Je pars de ce côté avec Ino, ajoute-t-elle en tendant le doigt dans une direction. On se retrouve dans une heure au plus tard, ici, quand nous aurons fini.

- Aucun problème, affirmé-je avec en lui rendant les photos.

Ce qui me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais offrir à un garçon comme Gaara. D'autant plus quand on sait ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Une petite seconde, s'il vous plait !, nous apostrophe Kilia. Je dois vous dire que je sais déjà ce que je vais offrir à Gaara. J'ai prévu de nous réserver un après-midi dans un endroit sympa, mais je voulais vous demander votre avis.

- Où est-ce que tu veux nous amener ?, s'enquit aussitôt Ino.

- Ah, ça, c'est une surprise pour vous aussi !, explique la demoiselle avec un sourire. Par contre, je ne vais payer que la place de Gaara… donc je voulais savoir si ça vous dérangeait d'amener une petite dizaine d'euros pour payer la votre.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma curiosité est piquée à vif. Où veut-elle nous emmener ? J'ai beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, aucune réponse digne de ce nom ne me vient.

- Maintenant que tu as titillé mon intérêt, réponds-je en premier, je ne peux plus te dire non, Kilia !

Visiblement satisfaite de sa manœuvre, notre amie affiche une mine réjouie. Devant cet enthousiasme, tous nos amis adhèrent rapidement à mon point de vue.

- Parfait !, s'extasie Kilia. Ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis certaine qu'on va s'amuser ! Votre argent sera bien dépensé !

- N'empêche que je suis drôlement curieuse, maintenant, renchérit Sakura. Cette journée va être géniale ! Vivement demain ! Enfin, déjà, il nous faut nos cadeaux… donc si personne n'a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, je propose qu'on se sépare pour de bon.

Tous d'accord avec l'idée, nous formons deux groupes - les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre - qui partent chacun de leur côté. C'est donc avec Shikamaru que j'entame mon pèlerinage à la recherche du cadeau parfait.

**[…]**

Je ne vois vraiment pas. Cela fait maintenant bien une dizaine de minutes que nous parcourons les galeries du centre, un peu au hasard, à la recherche d'une inspiration divine qui ne vient décidément pas. On ne peut pas offrir n'importe quoi à un garçon comme Gaara… et ça me pose actuellement quelques soucis. Alors… réfléchissons : qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?

- Ah, mais c'est trop compliqué !, m'énervé-je. Acheter un cadeau à Gaara relève de l'impossible !

À mes côtés, j'entends Shikamaru ricaner et s'amuser de ma remarque.

- Et bien, tu es de bonne humeur, Kiba. Il faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu si énergique.

Je tique à sa remarque. Il est vrai que, pris dans l'euphorie généré par l'anniversaire, j'en avais complètement oublié d'informer Shikamaru de la réaction de ma sœur.

- Hana et moi avons parlé, hier, lui expliqué-je. Et ça s'est plutôt bien passé, malgré des débuts houleux. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne considérait pas l'homosexualité avec la même neutralité que toi, mais elle a dit qu'elle ferait des efforts pour m'accepter comme je suis.

Le petit génie semble accueillir la nouvelle avec optimisme. Ce qui me conforte dans mon idée : avec une entrée en matière dans ce genre, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait mal se passer avec Hana.

- Tu vas le dire aux autres, maintenant ?, demande-t-il.

- Non, réponds-je avec empressement. Je sais que Sakura et Ino ne le prendront pas mal, mais je me vois mal en informer tout le monde sauf Gaara… et lui, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre. Tant que tu continues à sourire comme tu le fais, les deux solutions me vont, moi.

Ledit sourire sur mon visage s'agrandit davantage lorsque je constate à quel point il partage mon bonheur.

- Bon, conclus-je la discussion, maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un cadeau pour Gaara ! Une suggestion ?, lancé-je avec espoir.

- Non, désolé. Je pense que tu le connais mieux que moi.

Impossible de le nier. Cela dit, tout ça ne m'aide pas des masses. Je pense que les filles vont lui acheter des vêtements et Kilia lui a déjà trouvé un cadeau digne de ce nom. Ne restent que nous.

- Dis-moi, Kiba, m'interpelle alors Shikamaru. Tu es gay, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris, je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes moyens.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semble, en effet. Je suis amoureux de Gaara, et le jeune homme semble avoir tous les attributs masculins propres à ce statut. … C'est une question bizarre, fais-je remarquer après un petit temps d'arrêt.

- Donc si une jeune femme te faisait des avances, tu la repousserais ?

Cette fois, je fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quelqu'un en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes tout ça ?, finis-je par demander franchement.

- Comme ça. Je voulais être sûr que tu ferais le bon choix si la situation se présentait.

… Je ne le crois pas une seule seconde. J'ai nettement l'impression qu'il savait très bien où il voulait en venir lorsqu'il m'a posé toutes ces questions. Pourtant, il feint l'ignorance et j'ai la sensation que je ne pourrais rien tirer de lui. Serais-je passé à côté d'une information essentielle, à un moment ou à un autre ?

Déjà, il s'éloigne de quelques pas et fait mine de regarder à l'intérieur de la boutique à quelques pas de nous. Pourtant, moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ruminer. Est-ce qu'une jeune femme m'aurait suffisamment fait du rentre-dedans pour que même l'esprit pragmatique de Shikamaru l'ait remarqué ? Non, c'est impossible. Les seules demoiselles que je côtoie sont Ino, Sakura, et Ki… lia. Tout d'un coup, un gros doute me prend. Tous ces sous-entendus lorsque Sakura et Ino parlent des attirances de notre amie prennent un sens nouveau, de la même manière que les gestes de Kilia à l'encontre de Gaara en avaient pris lorsque j'avais cru qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Est-ce qu'en fait… la demoiselle se serait éprise de moi ? Il est étrange de constater que si j'avais un moment souhaité cette situation, elle ne me plaît plus le moins du monde. Ou alors... Non, je dois me faire des idées. Je cherche les embrouilles là où elles n'existent pas.

… Mais tout de même. Il faudra que je surveille mon comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Je me rends compte que la manière dont j'agis avec elle pourrait être pris pour une invitation à en espérer et à en faire plus. Sans dire que cela me torture psychologiquement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir agi correctement avec elle et ça me gène.

- Shikamaru ?, l'apostrophé-je.

Il quitte la contemplation de la vitrine pour se tourner dans ma direction.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu crois que… Oh, et puis non, laisse tomber.

Je ne sais s'il a deviné ce que j'allais lui demander mais mon ami ne relève pas et me propose de visiter l'intérieur du magasin pour voir ce qu'ils y vendent. Dans l'élan, j'avais cru que lui demander les choses directement aurait été la meilleure solution. Or, je me suis vite rendu compte que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse à cette question. De plus, j'ai peur de passer pour un idiot en m'imaginant qu'une charmante demoiselle comme Kilia puisse développer des sentiments à mon égard. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi. Enfin, j'ai aussi et surtout envie de passer un bon week-end et je refuse toute pensée qui puisse me ruiner le moral. Je repenserai à ces petits désagréments plus tard, lorsque j'en aurai le temps. En attendant, il est plutôt l'heure de s'amuser.

**[…]**

Finalement, la soirée arrive sans aucune accroche. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que même si mon humeur a baissé d'un cran, j'ai passé une bien trop bonne journée pour que cela puisse vraiment me faire pencher de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je me suis contenté de me tenir à une distance raisonnable de Kilia, tout en étant plus attentifs aux gestes qu'elle avait à mon égard. Et franchement, moi, je ne vois rien de flagrant. J'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être fait des idées sans raison.

Ah, et nous avons trouvé les cadeaux de Gaara ! Shikamaru et moi nous sommes cotisés pour lui acheter deux bandes dessinées que nous avons trouvé au rayon heroic fantasy. Je me rappelle Gaara m'ayant confié une fois qu'il avait déjà lu plusieurs livres de ce type. Au moins, il apprécie le genre. Et puis avec ça, nous avons dégoté un bracelet en cuir tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Cela dit, je suis certain que ça lui ira comme un gant. Certes, je n'ai pas une once d'objectivité à ce sujet, mais peu importe. Au moins, je suis satisfait de ce que nous lui avons acheté. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pris trop de risques et je pense que ça lui plaira. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Et encore : le meilleur est à venir !

Tandis que je prends la sortie du centre commercial, un grand sourire apparaît peu à peu sur mes lèvres. Demain, nous aurons l'immense plaisir de nous incruster chez Gaara pour lui faire un anniversaire comme il n'en a encore jamais eu ! Et cette pensée à elle seule suffit à me ravir. J'espère que Gaara appréciera la surprise et qu'il s'en souviendra longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre seize !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU AND NANARUSASU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ! **

**...**

Sehaltiel : Bienvenue tout le monde ! Vous êtes bien dans la seule émission qui n'apprait qu'une fois tous les 37 du mois ! Le _Shikamaru's always right_ ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai encore une fois l'honneur de vous présenter celle qui me sert de muse #traduisez par celle qui me torture et me force à écrire# et sans laquelle vous n'auriez pas ces chapitres : Nanarusasu !

Nanarusasu : #qui a lu le chapitre la veille - n'écoute qu'à peine son doux Seha, croise ses bras sous sa poitrine d'un air décidé, et se campe bien droite juste devant Shikamaru, sourcils froncés# Bon. Shika. Toi. Tu es quoi ? Gay ? Hétéro ? Bi ? Parce que là j'ai psychoté toute la nuit à tel point que Sehaltiel s'est bien amusé et que j'en ai oublié de le pousser en dehors du lit !

Shikamaru :#un peu pris de court# Arf. Sehaltiel m'avait prévenu que tu aborderais la question, mais je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait aussi vite. Il paraîtrait que tu as peur de me voir sortir avec Kilia ? Je ne comprends pas... ça ne me dérangerait pas, moi. #se rappelle soudainement que Nanarusasu peut être dangereuse si on la contrarie# Oh... ! Mais... euh... Rappelle-toi que j'ai embrassé Kiba dans les vestiaires, aussi ! Et puis je suis inté...

Sehaltiel : #le coupe# Chuuuut ! Tu vas pourrir tout le suspens ! Laisse-la mariner un peu. Comme ça, elle se rappellera de moi la prochaine fois qu'elle fera coucher Gaara avec Lee.

Nanarusasu : #lance un regard très noir à Sehaltiel avant de le rediriger vers Shikamaru#

Shikamaru : Donc tu veux vraiment savoir ? Mais je l'ai déjà dit : je suis hétéro'. Tu as prévu de me reposer la question jusqu'à ce que je change d'avis ? ... Ou alors il faudrait que Kiba se montre trèèès convaincant. Tu as une idée pour que je puisse le faire tomber dans mes bras, Nana' ?

Nanarusasu : #sourit automatiquement, passe un bras derrière les épaules de Shikamaru, et adresse quelques mots à Sehaltiel en s'éloignant avec le jeune homme# Seha, on te laisse terminer. J'ai des choses à dire en privé à Shikamaru. Histoire que tu ne lui mettes pas encore plus de bâtons dans les roues dans sa futur histoire avec Kiba !

Sehaltiel : Quoi... ? Mais... Je vais faire quoi, moi, tout seul ? Et puis tu ne peux pas kidnapper mon escla... Enfin, mon Shikamaru ! C'est moi qui décide de l'histoire, alors arrête de lui rentrer de mauvaises idées dans le crâne !

_#Shikamaru et Nanarusasu n'écoutent rien et s'éloignent, tandis que le petit génie rougit d'ores et déjà en écoutant les conseils de sa nouvelle meilleure amie#_

Sehaltiel : #se résigne# Bon... Ba envoyez le générique, alors. Sans personne pour me seconder, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. À la prochaine !

Nanarusasu : #qui a entendu Sehaltiel, tique et demande quelques rapides secondes à Shikamaru pour se rendre prêt de son doux Seha# Seha ! Je viens faire le générique avec toi !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	18. Bon anniversaire, Gaara

Bonjour, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Comment allez-vous, en ce début de mois de juillet ?  
Comme promis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout neuf. Selon moi, il ne s'y pense quasiment rien de bien important mais il ravira toutes les personnes qui n'aiment pas voir Kiba triste. C'est un gros chapitre de fun (avec seulement une ou deux révélations et informations qui sont importantes) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, je passe maintenant aux remerciements. Comme toujours, je lance un grand merci aux revieweurs anonymes ! Ensuite, bien que j'ai déjà répondu à une grande majorité des reviews des inscrits, je précise que les longues reviews n'ont toujours pas de réponse... Je m'en excuse et essayerait de faire ça vite, si possible dans la semaine qui suit.

Car oui, comme annoncé précédemment, je suis actuellement à Paris pour la Japan Expo et n'aurait pas beaucoup le temps de m'occuper de tout ça pour le moment. Ensuite, il est bon de savoir que j'ai tout un tas de choses à faire cet été et je ne peux donc pas être très optimiste pour la suite des évènements en ce qui concerne cette fanfiction (déménagement, recherche d'emploi, et tout ce que ça implique ^^'). Je m'excuse donc mais vous rassure : cette fois, la suite ne prendra pas six mois à venir ! J'ai déjà commencé le début du chapitre suivant, même si ça ne fait pas encore une page ^^'

Sur ce, je vous laisse donc avec mon chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que tout ça vous plaira ! Bye !

Disclamair:

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimito, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

_**Joyeux anniversaire, Gaara.**_

_**Samedi 25 octobre**_

J'ai mon sac, les cadeaux, et mon téléphone portable. Je crois que je suis fin prêt. Je passe rapidement par la salle de bain pour être certain que le rendu visuel reste correct, puis descends jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, mon fidèle canin sur les talons. Un coup d'œil à la pendule du salon me fait cependant prendre conscience du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me préparer.

- Arf ! Je vais encore réussir à me mettre en retard !

Hana sort de la cuisine à cet instant - avec sa tasse de café, évidemment - et me gratifie d'un petit sourire moqueur. Dieu que ce sourire avait pu me manquer !

- Si tu étais vraiment à l'heure, ce serait là que les autres s'inquiéteraient.

- Je ne suis pas si souvent que ça en retard !, m'outré-je. Tiens, plutôt que de dire des méchancetés, dis-moi plutôt comment tu me trouves.

De mes mains, je désigne ma tenue. Je porte un jean bleu sur lequel se trouve de nombreuses poches plus esthétiques que pratiques. En haut se trouve un pull marron assez simple dont le col est ouvert mais tenu par des ficelles. Je me rappelle la dernière fois où je suis sorti sans un pull digne de ce nom et je n'ai pas envie de tomber malade à nouveau. Quoique… si Gaara vient à nouveau s'occuper de moi, je veux bien être malade comme un chien, même pendant les vacances. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire et je m'insulte intérieurement d'idiot lorsqu'une voix me sort de mes rêveries.

- Tu t'es fait beau, effectivement, relève ma sœur.

Son sourire a disparu. Le ton de sa voix me fait froncer les sourcils et une boule s'immisce doucement dans mon estomac. J'ai l'impression… qu'elle me reproche d'avoir fait l'effort de bien m'habiller, comme si elle avait peur que je puisse chercher à plaire à quelqu'un. Avant, elle n'avait jamais réagi comme cela envers moi. Et ce constat me fait… mal. Finalement, mon homosexualité aura peut-être un peu plus de mal à se faire accepter que ce que mon optimisme me l'avait fait croire jeudi. Je suis un peu peiné de voir que ma sœur n'arrive plus à me voir du même œil juste parce que je suis amoureux d'un homme.

… Mais je la comprends également. Après tout, j'ai été le premier à m'imaginer dans les stéréotypes des hommes gays lorsque j'ai compris mes attirances. Sans Shikamaru, je ferais peut-être toujours un blocage face à cette partie de moi. Alors oui, je suis vexé de savoir que ma sœur puisse m'imaginer comme un garçon frivole qui court de conquête en conquête seulement parce que je suis gay, et je supporte tout aussi mal qu'elle puisse avoir imaginé l'idée que je finisse par devenir l'un de ses hommes stéréotypés qui ressemble bien trop à des femmes. Cependant, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Je me rappelle encore clairement m'être promis d'attendre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée. Je ne dois pas m'emporter à la première difficulté. Elle fait des efforts, alors je dois lui rendre la pareil. Même si je souffre de ses réactions, je vais continuer à sourire. Je lui ai déjà menti des dizaines de fois pour lui cacher la vérité ; je ne suis plus à une ou deux fois près. De toute manière, ma situation est de loin bien meilleure à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre dernièrement et ce n'est pas ce petit bémol qui va inverser la tendance.

- Bon, et bien je vais y aller, alors !, dis-je avec un sourire feint. Je prends Akamaru avec moi donc tu n'as pas à t'occuper de lui. Je reviens ce soir mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure, donc ne m'attends pas pour manger.

Remettant les deux pieds sur terre, ma grande sœur revêt d'emblée son sourire et me souhaite une bonne soirée. Je ne mettrais pas ma main à couper qu'elle a entendu les instructions que je viens de lui donner mais elle m'accompagne jusqu'au pas de la porte et me demande de faire attention à moi au moment où je pars. Je la remercie d'un geste de la main tandis qu'Akamaru et moi prenons le direction de la maison des Sabaku.

Les instructions de Kankurô étaient claires : s'il ne m'appelait pas, cela voulait dire que tout s'était passé comme il le souhaitait. Son frère et lui seront donc partis pour une destination qui m'est inconnue. En revanche, ce que je sais, c'est que cette petite sortie est censée les occuper suffisamment longtemps pour que nous soyons en mesure de mettre au point tous les préparatifs nécessaires à la fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Gaara. Ceci étant clair, c'est donc avec entrain que mes amis et moi-même sonnons à la porte des Sabaku. Peu de temps après, Temari vient nous ouvrir.

- Bonjour les jeunes !, nous accueille-t-elle avec le sourire. Entrez, entrez !

Tour à tour, nous pénétrons dans la demeure des Sabaku et échangeons des salutations polies avec notre hôte. Nous en profitons d'ailleurs au passage pour présenter Kilia à la grande sœur de Gaara.

- Les deux autres zigotos sont partis il y a tout juste dix minutes, enchaîne-t-elle rapidement, alors je n'ai encore rien eu le temps de préparer. Je vais donc m'occuper de préparer un gâteau dans la cuisine, et je vous laisse vous installer dans le salon et préparer ce qui nécessite de l'être.

- Je peux venir aider pour faire le gâteau ?, se propose énergiquement Sakura. J'aime beaucoup tout ce qui touche à la pâtisserie.

Je confirme. Tous les gâteaux faits par la demoiselle auxquels nous avons eu l'honneur de goûter étaient aussi superbes visuellement que délicieux. Je me réjouis d'avance à l'idée de celui qui va voir le jour en cuisine.

- Aucun problème ! Vu la complexité et la taille du gâteau, je suis même ravie de ne pas avoir à faire ça toute seule.

- Dans ce cas, je viens aussi !, s'exclame Kilia. Je me débrouille bien, moi aussi.

- Très bien !, poursuit Ino. Les garçons et moi allons nous occuper du salon, alors ! On viendra vous voir lorsque ce sera terminé.

Dans un consensus, nous acceptons tous nos rôles et je pars en compagnie de mes deux amis dans le living-room. À nous les réjouissances !

**[…]**

Les préparations de notre groupe n'auront finalement pas été très longues. Nous nous sommes contentés de poser les cadeaux bien en évidence au milieu de la grande table du salon. Ensuite, nous avons installé toutes les sucreries de mises dans ce genre d'évènement. Nous avons également un peu déplacé les meubles histoire d'avoir suffisamment de place pour pouvoir circuler librement autour de la table, et ce même lorsque nous serons tous assis. Le tout n'ayant pas pris plus d'une demi-heure, c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous avons rejoint les filles qui s'affairent dans la cuisine.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elles discutaient tranquillement du planning de l'après-midi et nous n'avons aucun mal à nous prêter au jeu. Le gâteau avance quant à lui doucement mais sûrement, les bonnes odeurs emplissant d'ores et déjà la pièce. D'instinct, nous nous installons dans un coin de la pièce afin de laisser la place nécessaire aux demoiselles qui travaillent, et les discussions reprennent de plus belle, bien souvent ponctuées par des éclats de rire plus ou moins important. Mon ventre ne peut s'empêcher de gargouiller de temps à autre en observant la magistrale pâtisserie qui prend vie devant moi. Les trois jeunes femmes ont décidé de mettre le chocolat à l'honneur. En imaginant l'ampleur du résultat final, je me demande parfois si le four de la cuisine sera suffisamment grand pour l'y accueillir.

Ce n'est qu'une grosse demi-heure plus tard qu'il y a un changement notoire. En effet, c'est en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer que nous nous murons dans le silence, chacun de nous tendant l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Temari ?, entendons-nous Kankurô appeler.

- Je suis dans la cuisine !, lui répond-elle.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle fait comprendre à Sakura et Kilia qu'elles peuvent aller se passer les mains sous l'eau afin d'être en mesure d'accueillir son petit frère comme il se doit. Un grand sourire est collé sur son visage et je me rends compte que la famille qu'il reste à Gaara tient vraiment à lui. Kankurô et Temari sont assez différents mais ils s'accordent au moins sur l'importance qu'a leur petit frère à leurs yeux. Je suis content de constater qu'il a, comme moi, eu la chance d'avoir un doux foyer qui puisse lui servir de refuge à la mort de ses parents. Il est seulement dommage que nos routes ne se soient pas croisées plus tôt. S'il nous avait connu avant, l'éclat dans ses yeux aurait été bien différent.

Sakura me sort de mes pensées en me faisant signe d'approcher d'elle. Elle souhaite que nous soyons tous ensemble lorsque nous déboulerons devant Gaara. Je m'amuse de voir à quel point il peut être difficile pour elle de contenir son euphorie, elle qui a tant l'habitude de se laisser aller à des excentricités. Pour le moment, nous devinons à la discussion qu'ils ont que les deux frères sont encore en train de retirer veste et chaussures. De ce fait, nous ouvrons la porte et nous propulsons dans l'entrée de la maison.

- Bon anniversaire, Gaara !

Il serait difficile de dire lequel de nous a parlé le plus fort tant nous nous montrons enthousiastes. Le visage du cadet des Sabaku trahit quant à lui une surprise totale. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de nous voir débarquer en trombe chez lui pour son anniversaire. Il est planté comme un piquet dans son entrée et nous fixe, immobile.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?, parvient-il tout de même à articuler.

- À ton avis, Gaara ?, demande Sakura en s'approchant de lui, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Ah, mince !, déclare Kankurô, un rictus amusé collé au visage. J'ai dû mal comprendre ce que tu me disais. J'avais cru que tu avais _très_ envie de fêter ton anniversaire avec tes amis. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris de mauvaises initiatives.

Kilia s'approche à son tour, l'air guillerette.

- Mais on peut repartir si tu ne veux pas de nous ici !

- Non, non, répond-il aussitôt. Je… ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ici.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas prévenu que c'était ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui ?, fais-je semblant de lui reprocher.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et se contente de nous dévisager tour à tour, l'air un peu gêné.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé, c'est tout.

Afin de briser la glace, Sakura n'attend pas plus et se glisse derrière Gaara pour le pousser jusqu'au salon. Kankurô se contente d'observer la scène, apparemment content de lui.

- Heureusement que ton frère l'a fait pour toi, alors !, s'exclame-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Allez, hop ! Il est l'heure d'aller ouvrir tes cadeaux !

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas à ce moment de la journée que ça doit se faire, normalement ?, fait remarquer Ino sans grand conviction.

- On s'en moque, rétorque notre amie. Je veux qu'il ouvre mes cadeaux tout de suite !

Je m'esclaffe. L'impatience de mon ami me fait beaucoup rire. Ceci étant, je dois avouer que je suis pressé de voir la tête de Gaara à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Et je devine que c'est un sentiment partagé par tous. Voilà pourquoi aucun de nous ne rechigne à l'idée. En moins d'une minute, nous sommes tous dans le salon, Gaara étant en bout de table et nous tout autour. L'effet de surprise n'est pas encore totalement passé et le jeune homme obéit aux ordres de Sakura sans poser de questions. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement qu'il a pris l'habitude des excès de la demoiselle et qu'il a compris l'inutilité d'essayer de l'arrêter une fois qu'elle est lancée. Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'il est content de notre visite et cela suffit à mon bonheur immédiat.

- Tiens. Commence par celui-ci, le conseille Sakura en lui tendant une enveloppe. C'est une carte d'anniversaire personnalisée que nous avons fait tous ensemble.

Docilement, Gaara attrape l'enveloppe et l'ouvre, sous nos regards curieux. D'emblée, sa surprise est remplacée par un léger sourire. Après avoir observé les deux photos sur la première de couverture, Gaara ouvre la carte et son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu. Je sais pour l'avoir eu en main en début d'après-midi que les deux photos à l'intérieur sont les deux que nous avons prises en dernier. On y voit donc la photo où Sakura frappe Shikamaru et celle où on ne voit du petit génie que le bout de sa coupe de cheveux. Le plus amusant étant que certains commentaires ont été écrit au stylo pour expliquer ce qu'est la petite touffe de cheveux qui dépasse, on y voit également tous les bons vœux qu'un anniversaire implique. Sakura en profite pour donner d'autres commentaires oraux sur les photos, tandis que je m'amuse à observer un Gaara qui tourne la carte dans tous les sens pour être en mesure de lire toutes les annotations plus ou moins sérieuses qui décorent l'intérieur. Sans oublier les petits dessins que nous avons ajoutés au crayon de papier. Bref, nous nous sommes bien amusés.

Ah, et j'avais bel et bien raison : Gaara est peut-être beau en temps normal, mais ça n'est en rien comparable à ce qu'il est quand il sourit. Je sais que ce que je ressens y est pour beaucoup, mais ce sourire suffirait presque à me rendre heureux de ma situation d'homosexuel, et ce peu importe les réactions autour de moi.

- Merci pour la carte, nous remercie-t-il tous.

- De rien !, enchaîne Sakura. Tu pourras aussi remercier ton frère, car c'est lui qui t'a occupé pour que nous ayons le temps d'aller jusqu'au centre commercial, hier ! Maintenant, ouvre les cadeaux qu'Ino et moi t'avons fait.

Elle lui tend un paquet emballé dans un papier rouge avec un grand sourire. Comme je sais qu'il s'agit de vêtements - deux minutes et dix-sept secondes exactement auront suffi à Sakura avant qu'elle ne crache le morceau -, je regarde avec curiosité, imaginant difficilement ce qu'ont pu dénicher les filles pour notre ami. Peu habitué à être le centre d'attention dans ce genre d'évènements, Gaara semble encore un peu perdu, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment à sa place. Et pourtant, malgré une Sakura débordante d'énergie qui ne doit pas beaucoup aider, son léger sourire et ses yeux rieurs me laissent deviner que le jeune homme s'amuse de la situation. Il attrape donc le cadeau et en sort une minute plus tard un haut à manches longues noir uni avec un décolleté en V, accompagné par un pantalon pour homme de couleur kaki. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer Gaara dans la tenue et estime que les filles ont fait un bon choix.

- Il faudrait que tu les essayes, fait remarquer Ino. Comme ça, s'ils ne sont pas à ta taille, on ira les échanger.

- Oui, confirme Sakura. On a un peu été obligé de prendre à l'œil. Mais vu comme tu es taillé, je pense qu'on ne s'est pas trompé.

- Tout de suite ?, s'étonne Gaara.

- Non, non. Quand tu auras fini d'ouvrir les cadeaux, voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas à deux minutes près.

La situation m'amuse beaucoup. Gaara n'a pas une seule seconde pour respirer. D'ailleurs, voilà que s'approche le prochain acteur de cette scène.

- Tiens, ceux-là sont les nôtres, intervient Shikamaru en lui tendant un paquet relativement épais.

Gaara nous remercie par avance en saisissant l'objet. Toujours avec la même retenue, il le déballe et tombe en premier sur le bracelet en cuir. Il le prend en main et l'observe d'un peu plus près.

- Il est drôlement chouette, ce truc, approuve Sakura. Donne-le moi, je vais t'aider à le mettre.

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de la contredire, la demoiselle attrape le bracelet et le bras gauche de Gaara. Elle y attache notre cadeau et le jauge du regard quelques secondes, l'air critique.

- Oui, ça lui va bien. Il faudra voir ce que ça donne avec la tenue que nous lui avons achetée.

Elle est ravie. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi motivée depuis la fête que nous avions organisée chez Ino en début d'année.

- Merci à vous, répète encore Gaara en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée autour de la table.

- Attends, le coupé-je. Tu n'as pas encore regardé le dernier cadeau que nous t'avons offert.

Se rappelant le paquet laissé de côté, Gaara s'en saisit donc et y découvre les deux bandes dessinées.

- Je me suis rappelé que tu avais dit bien aimé ce genre. Shikamaru et moi avons apprécié le résumé et les dessins, alors j'espère qu'elles te plairont également.

Gaara, qui a profité de mon explication pour lire le résumé de l'histoire à son tour, relève les yeux et nous remercie encore une fois, d'une voix peut-être un peu gênée.

- De rien, affirme Sakura en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais ça nous fait drôlement plaisir d'être là, nous.

- On est juste un peu vexé que ce soit ton frère qui nous ait appris la nouvelle, c'est tout, lui reproche Ino sur un ton qui laisse deviner le caractère plaisantin de la remarque.

Le problème, c'est que je pense très probable qu'il prenne la réflexion au premier degré. Ceci n'étant pas le but, je tente de rattraper le coup.

- Tu as fini d'ouvrir les cadeaux, non ? Tu devrais aller essayer la tenue que les filles t'ont offert.

- Bonne idée ! Tiens, ajoute Sakura en lui tendant les vêtements qui étaient restés posés sur un coin de la table, va les essayer de suite !

Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir jeté Gaara dans la gueule du loup comme ça, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que de lui occuper l'esprit. Et puis il faut avouer que je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblera le jeune homme dans sa nouvelle tenue.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je les essaye tout de suite ?, demande-t-il, un peu submergé par tout ce qu'on exige de lui.

- Mais oui ! On doit pouvoir les rendre le plus vite possible, s'ils ne sont pas à ta taille.

Je ne formule pas à voix haute les dizaines de bonnes raisons qui pourraient amener Gaara à essayer ces vêtements le lendemain, bien tranquillement chez lui, et le regarde acquiescer vaguement avant de se lever pour disparaître de notre champ de vue. Sakura n'attend alors pas une seule seconde avant de se tourner vers nous pour partager son enthousiasme. Visiblement, la surprise évidente de Gaara en nous voyant débouler dans son entrée lui a fait fichtrement plaisir. Nous acquiesçons tous plus ou moins, fiers de nous, puis nous nous éclipsons dans la cuisine, Akamaru sur les talons, histoire de voir où en est l'avancement du gâteau d'anniversaire. Temari nous assure que tout se passe bien et demande – quoique le verbe ordonner serait peut-être plus adéquat, dans cette situation – de ne s'occuper plus que de son petit frère. Voyant qu'elle se débrouille bien toute seule, Sakura et Kilia acceptent de ne plus mettre la main à la pâte et nous attendons le retour de notre ami dans la bonne humeur.

L'attente n'est cependant pas longue car il faut moins de cinq minutes à Gaara avant de nous rejoindre dans la cuisine. D'abord surpris par la taille démesurée du gâteau, il se rappelle rapidement de la raison de son absence lorsque Sakura s'approche de lui et l'examine sous toutes les coutures.

- Mon Dieu !, s'exclame Temari la première. Mais c'est que mon frère est terriblement sexy, habillé comme ça.

Je souris en réalisant que la remarque de sa sœur le fait rougir sensiblement. De plus, l'examination outrageuse de notre amie aux cheveux roses le met particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que, même s'il ne porte habituellement pas des vêtements amples, ce haut est tout particulièrement moulant, sans l'être trop toutefois. Parfois, selon la manière dont il se tient, je devine même les contours de sa cicatrice. Je serais d'ailleurs prêt à parier que c'est la raison majeure du malaise de Gaara. Pour une raison inconnue, il semble exagérément détester cette partie de son corps.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Temari, déclare Sakura. Je suis assez satisfaite de notre choix.

Un coup d'œil plus approfondi me permet de jauger la situation. Le col en V qui laisse entrevoir une partie du haut du torse de Gaara n'est pas pour le mettre à son désavantage. La couleur inhabituellement pâle de sa peau tranche radicalement avec celle du pull et je trouve le contraste génial. De plus, le pantalon n'est pas pour l'enlaidir non plus et je n'aurais rien contre l'idée d'avoir une statue de cire de lui, habillé de la sorte et grandeur nature, dans ma chambre. Je me fais d'ailleurs rire en imaginant la scène avant de revenir sur terre lorsque les discussions reprennent.

- Je pense que nous n'aurons pas besoin de les échanger, affirme Ino. Sakura et moi avons décidément un compas dans l'œil quand il s'agit de trouver des vêtements pour nos amis !, ajoute-t-elle en riant.

La remarque me fait rire à mon tour.

- Bien, enchaîne Kilia, maintenant... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire, Gaara ? C'est toi qui décide, aujourd'hui !

Tous les visages se tournent à nouveau vers notre ami. Il n'y a qu'Akamaru qui préfère se concentrer sur la spatule en bois couverte de pâte à gâteau posée juste sur le coin de la table.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répond-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Allez, tu dois bien avoir une idée !, essaye de le motiver Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes amis, d'habitude, à ton anniversaire ?

Gaara vient de se renfermer sur lui-même et tout son corps s'est légèrement crispé. Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais cette question ne lui a pas plu du tout.

- Je fais ça en famille, habituellement, se contente-t-il de répondre.

- Ah bon ?, s'étonne Kilia. Tes amis ne t'ont jamais organisé de fête surprise ?

L'idée semble la surprendre au plus haut point. Moi, de mon côté, je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas que j'intervienne. Je n'ai pas envie que Gaara se prenne encore pour un animal de foire en constatant que sa vie sociale est hors norme.

- Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis, explique-t-il avant que je me lance. Il y avait bien des gens avec lesquels les relations restaient correctes mais j'étais la plupart du temps la cible de railleries, si bien que les seules personnes qui s'intéressaient à moi finissaient par retourner leur veste et m'insulter pour ne pas risquer de finir dans le même sac que moi.

Un silence malsain prend place. Voilà donc... ce qu'à été la vie de Gaara jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Son physique au premier abord peu avenant a donc été jusqu'à lui ruiner son existence ? Moi qui croyait avoir eu peu de chance dans le domaine, j'étais loin d'imaginer que ça puisse être bien pire. Et pourtant, il vient de me prouver le contraire. Les gamins sont vraiment durs entre eux. Ils sont prêts à exclure quiconque est un peu spécial, sans se rendre compte du mal qu'ils font en agissant de la sorte. De plus, vu son tempérament calme, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Gaara a été la cible des moqueries. Il devait se contenter d'encaisser toutes les méchancetés qu'on lui balançait au visage, sans jamais se plaindre ou même chercher à rétorquer.

- Raaah, non !, s'exclame Kilia. Je refuse que l'ambiance de cette superbe journée soit sapée à cause d'un passé capricieux. Aussi horrible que puisse avoir été ta vie avant que tu ne nous connaisses, nous sommes là, maintenant. Il est donc inutile de penser à ces choses déprimantes ! Surtout que je ne t'ai pas encore vraiment offert mon cadeau !

La demoiselle sourit de toutes ses dents. Son intervention a eu le mérite de dégeler la situation et même le visage crispé de Gaara s'est détendu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !, poursuit Sakura pour entrer dans son jeu. Où est-ce que tu veux nous amener ? Ne nous fais pas languir encore plus longtemps ! J'ai failli ne pas dormir de la nuit, à cause de toi !

Très satisfaite de son petit effet, Kilia se tourne vers celle qui vient de l'interpeller.

- D'accord, d'accord. J'ai prévu de vous amener... dans un skate parc !

- Pardon ?, m'étonné-je dans la seconde.

- Un petit skate parc dans le style américain vient d'ouvrir juste à côté d'ici. Je voulais vous y amener pour qu'on y passe une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Vous verrez : j'y suis déjà allée en éclaireur et c'est un truc génial !

Tandis que la demoiselle semble se réjouir de son idée, je reste de mon côté un peu plus sceptique.

- Mais je ne sais faire ni de roller, ni de skateboard !

- Moi non plus !, avoue Kilia entre deux éclats de rire. C'est exactement pour ça que ça promet d'être amusant ! On peut louer tout l'équipement sur place. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de prendre un peu d'argent.

Je médite sur ses arguments quelques secondes, puis finis par afficher un grand sourire. Je m'imagine sans aucune difficulté les scènes hilarantes.

- Bon, d'accord. J'avoue que ça peut être drôle, même si je risque de me casser une jambe.

Kilia hoche la tête pour approuver mes dires.

- Et toi, Gaara ?, demande Shikamaru. Si tu es d'accord, même moi, j'accepte d'y aller.

La deuxième partie de sa déclaration me fait rire de plus belle, tandis que je pose mon regard sur Gaara en attendant sa réponse. Il réfléchit à la question quelques secondes avant de nous faire part de son point de vue.

- Tout le monde veut y aller ?

- Ce n'est pas notre anniversaire à nous, Gaara, lui répond Shikamaru. En ce qui nous concerne, nous nous amuserons bien où que nous soyons, tant que nous sommes ensemble.

Encore une fois peu habitué à ce qu'on prenne autant son avis en compte, Gaara est gêné d'être celui qui doit prendre une décision pour tous les autres. Kilia le supplie du regard de bien vouloir accepter et nous sommes tous plus ou moins enthousiastes face à l'idée, ce qui l'amène à répondre relativement rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas en faire non plus, mais je veux bien essayer.

- Cool !, s'écrie Kilia. Alors retourne te changer ! Vous allez voir : ça va être génial ! Quant à vous, je vous conseille de laisser ici tous les objets qui pourraient se casser, comme vos téléphones portables. Je serais surprise si aucun de vous ne tombait pendant l'après-midi.

Faisant comme si la remarque m'était adressé personnellement, je suis son conseil et vais déposer mon téléphone portable dans un coin du salon. Pendant ce temps, Gaara en profite pour s'éclipser une seconde fois et mettre une tenue de situation. En attendant son retour, je me joins à Sakura et Kilia qui discutent de l'après-midi à venir avec un certain entrain. Puis, lorsque notre ami nous rejoint, nous nous préparons rapidement à partir.

Kankurô et Temari ont gracieusement proposé de nous emmener pour nous éviter les soucis occasionnés par les transports en commun. Akamaru nous accompagnant, nous avons en effet été obligé de prendre les deux voitures et je me retrouve donc dans une situation de déjà-vu je suis à l'arrière de la voiture avec Akamaru, tandis que Kankurô et son petit frère sont à l'avant. Mon chien est d'ailleurs visiblement ravi de la petite escapade. Shikamaru et les filles sont quant à eux dans la voiture devant nous, Kilia ouvrant le chemin. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, on ne tarde pas à arriver à destination.

- Appelez-moi quand vous voulez repartir, nous lance Kankurô lorsque nous sortons de la voiture. Je vous attendrai tranquillement à la maison.

- Okay, merci, dis-je.

- Essayez de ne pas abîmer mon petit frère, d'accord ? C'est qu'on y tient, à cette petite bête, ajoute-t-il avec le sourire.

- Promis !, conclus-je en me mettant au garde-à-vous.

- Merci de nous avoir amené, Kankurô, le salue Gaara.

- De rien. N'oublie pas de t'amuser ! Un anniversaire, ce n'est qu'une fois par an !

Le jeune homme hoche la tête. Sur ce, Kankurô nous adresse un grand sourire – et je réalise au passage que, comme son frère, il est plutôt beau – et la voiture repart. Gaara et moi nous retournons alors et partons à la suite d'Akamaru, qui est allé quémander des caresses auprès d'Ino et les autres. Dès que nous approchons, Kilia reprend la direction des opérations.

- Venez avec moi ! Comme l'endroit vient tout juste d'ouvrir, il y a encore peu de monde et il suffit juste de faire la queue pour payer l'entrée. Après, on se sépare le temps de trouver des affaires à notre taille et on se retrouve juste devant la piste, dans dix minutes !

Très enthousiastes et de plus en plus pressés de découvrir le terrain, nous suivons tous docilement les recommandations de la demoiselle.

Voilà donc comment, cinq minutes plus tard, Gaara et moi arpentons les allées des équipements. Lui et moi faisant relativement la même taille, nous avons décidé de chercher ensemble. Shikamaru aurait dû venir avec nous, lui aussi, mais il préfère tenter le skateboard, qui se trouve dans le rayon adjacent au notre. Moi, je n'ai pas peur du ridicule mais je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus et je préfère me concentrer sur ce qui me paraît le plus simple en premier. Je pense que Gaara est plus ou moins d'accord avec l'idée. Je traine dans le rayon des rollers en taille 43 lorsqu'il m'interpelle.

- Ceux à notre taille sont ici, m'informe-t-il en attrapant une paire de rollers.

Suivant son exemple, je m'accapare à mon tour l'une des paires à ma taille. Nous partons ensuite nous asseoir sur un banc afin de les enfiler.

- Tu crois qu'il faudrait qu'on prenne des protections ?, lui demandé-je après avoir remarqué en me levant que ces trucs étaient très instables.

- Ce serait peut-être mieux, oui.

Je médite sa réponse quelques secondes.

- Va pour un casque et des gants, alors. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute la panoplie du parfait petit débutant. Je vais déjà avoir l'air assez ridicule comme ça.

Je le vois sourire à ma remarque, ce qui me fait excessivement plaisir. Gaara est vraiment de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui. Etrangement, ce constat me rappelle que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas dans sa vie, hélas. Me revient alors en mémoire la discussion de cet après-midi, ainsi que toutes les choses que j'avais voulu lui dire que j'avais gardées pour moi à cause – ou grâce, tout dépend du point de vue – de l'intervention de Kilia. Je suis conscient que ce n'est peut-être pas une très bonne idée mais j'ai l'impression qu'il serait peut-être mieux que je lui fasse part de mon point de vue sur le sujet.

- Dis, Gaara..., attiré-je son attention. Par rapport à ce que tu nous as dit sur tes amis, tout à l'heure...

Son sourire s'estompe pour laisser place à un visage sérieux. Je me dis que j'ai peut-être été un peu optimiste. Cette décision que j'ai prise ne va-t-elle pas lui faire du mal, alors qu'il passait pourtant une bonne journée ? Je me pose encore la question quand je reprends.

- Je ne vais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas forcément de ta faute. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas rencontré Ino, Sakura, et Shikamaru, j'aurais peut-être subi la même chose que toi. J'ai eu de la chance avant toi, c'est tout. Mais maintenant, c'est ton tour, ajouté-je après quelques secondes de pause.

Je suis surpris de voir que mon monologue lui rend le sourire que je lui avais enlevé. Mes craintes s'envolent. Comme toujours, ce sourire reste bien évidemment modéré, mais Gaara n'est plus renfermé sur lui-même comme auparavant.

- Je sais, déclare-t-il tout simplement. Encore merci, même si vous ne vous forcez pas.

Mon corps se réchauffe tout seul. Je ne sais comment expliquer ce phénomène mais les sentiments que j'ai à son égard me font réagir démesurément bien à son propre bonheur. Savoir qu'il expérimente une période de sa vie qu'il juge bien grâce à nous me rend particulièrement ravi.

- Ne l'oublie pas, surtout !, finis-je par dire. Maintenant, lève-toi. Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps il va me falloir si je dois me promener sur ces engins à roulettes.

Il acquiesce et se lève à son tour. Je constate avec amusement qu'il n'est pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi sur des rollers. Ceci étant, la première surprise passée, c'est finalement assez simplement que nous passons dans le rayon des casques et des gants avant de rejoindre notre point de rendez-vous, où nous attendent déjà Ino et Shikamaru. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, eux aussi, car un grand sourire égaye chacun de leur visage.

- Où sont les autres ?, m'enquis-je en m'asseyant près du petit génie.

- Sakura et Kilia voulaient absolument trouver une paire de rollers assortie à leur tenue, s'amuse Shikamaru.

D'abord surpris, je ne parviens pas à retenir très longtemps un grand éclat de rire. Ces filles sont parfois prises de petits moments de folie qui font d'elles deux des meilleures amies que je puisse espérer avoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?, nous interpelle soudainement Sakura en rejoignant le groupe, accompagnée de Kilia.

- Tu as trouvé un équipement assorti avec ta tenue, Sakura ?, me moqué-je, lui donnant par la même la réponse à sa question.

Sakura fulmine tandis qu'un nouveau fou-rire s'empare de nous. Kilia essaye de temporiser en lui expliquant que c'est un truc de filles que nous ne pouvons pas comprendre.

- Bon... On y va, oui ou non ?, s'énerve Sakura en tentant de détourner la discussion.

Pour ne pas la vexer davantage et déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale, nous acceptons son offre et nous déplaçons vers le skate parc à proprement parler.

... C'est d'ailleurs là que je suis pris de vertiges.

- Attendez, mais vous voulez vraiment qu'on y reste tous, ou quoi ?, m'exclamé-je.

Ce disant, je pointe du doigt la piste devant moi. Le parc n'est pas très grand. Il doit faire tout au plus une grosse centaine de mètres carré. Il n'y a pas grand-monde non plus. Cependant, ce ne sont pas ces détails qui me gênent. Je ne sais comment on appelle ce genre de choses mais il y a juste devant moi une sorte de creux qui ressemble à une piscine vide. Il a probablement été mis à cet endroit pour prendre de la vitesse et exécuter certaines figures, comme on peut voir certains professionnels en faire à la télévision. Or, avec mon expérience dans le domaine, cette descente ressemble plus à un aller direct pour l'hôpital. Sans parler des barres de fer et de tous les objets mis à notre disposition.

Devant mon état de panique, Sakura retrouve le sourire.

- Mais non, tout ira bien, tu verras. Tiens, regarde comment je fais.

Confiante, elle se lance alors dans la piscine de la mort. C'est avec surprise que je la vois circuler librement et sûre d'elle, avant de remonter la pente de l'autre côté. Elle nous fait de grands signes encourageant pour nous inciter à la suivre. Toutefois, je suis encore trop surpris de l'avoir vu se débrouiller aussi bien. C'est alors que je me rappelle qu'il arrivait régulièrement à Sakura et Ino de faire du roller. Pour elle, tout ça paraît donc facile. Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte que ça n'est pas aussi simple pour tout le monde ? Toujours sceptique, je m'approche du bord et regarde l'intérieur de cette piscine de la mort, l'air critique. Peu après, Shikamaru et Gaara se mettent chacun d'un côté de moi et font la même chose.

- Si jamais je meurs, je te lègue tout, Shikamaru, dis-je, l'air sombre.

La réflexion le fait rire. Je ne peux d'ailleurs m'empêcher de m'amuser de la situation, moi aussi.

- Akamaru, complété-je en me tournant vers le chien, tu peux courir un peu partout, mais tu ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

Le chien aboie et remue la queue, l'air satisfait. Inspirant profondément, je me tourne vers Kilia.

- Bon, et bien... Il va falloir y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussi peu à l'aise que nous, elle s'approche et hoche la tête, plus enthousiaste que moi. Elle se penche ensuite vers Gaara et affiche un grand sourire.

- Bon anniversaire, Gaara !

Il la remercie une nouvelle fois mais personne ne bouge, exceptée Ino qui se lance à la suite de Sakura. ... Elle aussi, elle se débrouille bien.

- Bon, on ne va pas rester ici sans bouger de tout l'après-midi !, s'exclame Kilia. Allez Gaara, à toi l'honneur !

Sans prévenir, elle met une main dans le dos de Gaara et le pousse gentiment vers la descente devant lui. Il n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouve donc au milieu de ce que j'appelle la piscine de la mort. J'ai eu un peu peur au début – bon d'accord, je l'avoue : j'ai eu très peur – mais je me suis calmé en voyant qu'il parvenait à s'arrêter sans trop de dégâts. Par contre, les mouvements désespérés qu'il a faits pour garder l'équilibre ne sont pas très bons pour son image de marque. Heureusement, il ne sera pas le seul à avoir l'air d'un idiot. Nous serons au moins quatre.

- Ouah !, s'émerveille Kilia. Tu es un modèle pour moi, Gaara !

- Mais tu fais n'importe quoi, Kilia !, l'enguirlandé-je sans grande conviction. Il aurait pu se faire super mal s'il s'était mal réceptionné !

- Mais non, voyons ! J'avais confiance en lui, moi. Et puis de toute manière, nous allons tous nous casser la figure plus d'une fois. Il fallait juste que quelqu'un se dévoue !

- Il ne s'est pas vraiment dévoué, fait remarque Shikamaru. Tu l'y as un peu aidé, quand même.

Sans aucun remord, la demoiselle hoche la tête, très satisfaite d'elle-même. Partant du principe que tout s'est bien terminé et que cette piscine de la mort n'est pas si dangereuse que ça, lorsqu'on la regarde de plus près, un fou-rire incontrôlable me prend à nouveau. Kilia s'approche alors du bord, fait mine de s'échauffer en effectuant quelques étirements, puis se lance.

- Geronimo !, crie-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en entamant la descente.

Elle manque de percuter Gaara de plein fouet – toujours en galère au milieu du terrain – mais va plutôt s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, encore bien moins glorieusement que notre ami. Cependant, elle semble s'amuser comme une folle et se relève pour repartir de sa démarche pas rassurée. Gaara, lui, garde toujours le sourire malgré la frayeur qu'il a dû avoir. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me jeter à mon tour sur la scène, non sans une certaine appréhension. Shikamaru ne tarde pas à me suivre et nous pouvons nous féliciter d'avoir réussi à rester debout.

**[...]**

Finalement, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti. Cela fait deux bonnes heures que nous sommes ici et je n'ai dû tomber... qu'une petite cinquantaine de fois. Deux d'entre-elle auront été causées par Akamaru, qui a jugé très bon de me donner d'amicaux coups de tête alors que je ne tiens déjà pas bien sur mes deux jambes à roulettes. Heureusement, après la vingtième chute, on commence à prendre certains réflexes qui nous permettent de minimiser les dégâts lors d'une chute. Kilia et moi avons échangé toutes nos petites astuces et Sakura et Ino ont eu la gentillesse de s'occuper de nous pour nous apprendre quelques trucs. Shikamaru, de son côté, se débrouille bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu le croire au début. Il m'a expliqué lorsque je lui ai fait la remarque que c'était une question de lois de la gravité. J'en ai déduit à ce moment-là qu'il s'amusait à faire des calculs de physique pendant qu'il effectuait ses descentes et j'ai explosé de rire.

Hélas, et ce même si tout le monde s'est beaucoup amusé, le soleil commence à décliner dans le ciel et il va bientôt être l'heure pour nous de partir. D'ailleurs, nous sommes les derniers clients.

- J'en fais juste une petite dernière !, dis-je avec enthousiasme pendant que Gaara enlève ses rollers.

- Attends, je t'accompagne !, propose Kilia.

Sans le lui montrer, j'ai un petit mouvement de recul. Je supporte mal tous les petits gestes qu'elle a pour moi depuis que je me suis inclus dans la liste de ses « potentiels ». Cependant, je ne veux pas non plus me poser trop de questions et attends qu'elle me rejoigne au bord de la piscine de la mort.

- À trois, okay ?, propose-t-elle.

J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

- Un... Deux... Trois ! C'est partiii !

Nous nous lançons dans notre dernière descente ensemble et ce n'est que trop tard que nous remarquons que Sakura a fait la même chose de son côté. Pris de court, je perds complètement mes moyens lorsque je réalise que ma trajectoire et la sienne vont connaître un point d'impact. Elle aussi surprise, elle ne réalise qu'au dernier moment ce constat et tout son talent dans le domaine ne va pas beaucoup l'aider. C'est donc dans un grand cri strident qu'elle et moi allons nous écraser au sol, quelques mètres après l'impact. Evidemment, tous nos amis vont nous rejoindre au pas de course pour découvrir que Sakura est allongée sous moi. Akamaru est le premier à côté de nous, et il couine comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il a peur que quelque chose me soit arrivé.

- Aïe, dis-je en grimaçant.

Je me relève en massant mon bras gauche tandis que notre amie passe en position assise, une main dans le bas du dos.

- Est-ce que ça va ?, s'inquiète Kilia en s'accroupissant à côté de nous.

- Moi, oui, ça va, lui réponds-je.

- Pareil de mon côté, affirme Sakura.

- Tant mieux, complète Shikamaru.

Tant bien que mal, Sakura se relève à son tour avant de pousser un nouveau cri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'alarme Ino.

Sakura tend sa main droite devant elle et montre son majeur de la main gauche.

- Mon ongle est cassé ! En s'étalant sur moi, Kiba a cassé mon ongle !

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : un nouveau fou-rire me prend et ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter, même lorsque Sakura me donne un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi !, s'explique-t-elle. On doit en prendre super soin et en perdre un oblige à tous les couper. Ce sont des semaines de boulot qui s'envolent !

C'est plus fort que moi. Plus elle en rajoute, plus mon fou-rire grandit. La seule chose qui va me faire sortir de mon amusement, c'est la surprise provoquée lorsque je réalise que le rire de Gaara s'est joint au mien. Durant quelques secondes, je vais donc m'arrêter et m'extasier de ce fait, appréciant chacune des notes que Gaara aura laissé s'échapper. Son rire n'est bien évidemment pas aussi bruyant et extravagant que peut l'être le mien ou celui de Kilia mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Aujourd'hui, et ce pour son anniversaire tout spécialement, Gaara aura été pris d'un fou-rire, un vrai. Peu à peu, je me remets à rire moi aussi, trop heureux de la tournure des évènements de la journée.

**[...]**

L'épisode de « l'ongle cassé » s'étant achevé, nous avons tous rendu notre équipement et sommes repartis chez notre ami Gaara. Je suis dans une forme olympique. Avec le recul, je crains même de m'être trop pris au jeu et j'en aurais presque peur d'avoir été saoulant durant le chemin du retour. Cependant, au vu de l'amusement de Kankurô à chacune de mes remarques, j'espère que ma joie aura au contraire été communicative. Une fois arrivé chez les Sabaku, nous avons eu l'extrême plaisir de découvrir un gâteau presque aussi énorme que ce qu'il pouvait être succulent. Je ne serais même pas capable de me rappeler le nombre de fois où j'ai félicité les filles durant la soirée. Car oui, finalement, nous sommes restés chez Gaara jusqu'à point d'heure. La nuit était si avancée que j'ai dû réveiller Akamaru avant de rentrer à la maison. Je n'ai pas regardé l'heure lorsque je me suis couché mais il m'aura fallu moins de dix minutes pour m'assoupir, et ce malgré les bleus et les courbatures qui recouvrent mon corps. En m'endormant, j'ai à peine eu le temps de repenser à tous les fou-rires qui m'ont pris dans la soirée. En fin de compte, nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose après être revenu du skate parc. Nous nous sommes contentés de papoter, de jouer à des jeux de sociétés débiles et puériles, de nous empiffrer de biscuits et de gâteau – il devrait d'ailleurs leur rester du gâteau d'anniversaire pour deux ou trois jours, sans exagérer –, le tout sans interruption jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Inutile donc de dire que ce soir-là, c'est avec un énorme sourire collé sur le visage que je me suis endormi.

**Fin du chapitre 18 !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU, NANA NARA AND NANARUSASU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ! **

**...**

Sehaltiel : Bienvenue chers lecteurs ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que ce ne sont pas une mais bien deux sommités en matière de fanfictions que nous accueillons aujourd'hui ! Shikamaru et moi allons donc les interviewer.

Shikamaru : #Qui gigote dans tous les sens parce qu'il a été contraint d'enfiler une tenue de journaliste trop serrée# Pourquoi est-ce que je dois faire ça, moi ? Avec deux invités spéciaux, il y a deux fois plus de chance pour qu'il m'arrive une crasse !

Sehaltiel : Oh ! Arrête de te plaindre deux minutes ! Nana Nara t'adore, normalement, donc elle ne va pas trop t'embêter. Avec un pseudo pareil, ce serait même plutôt ta femme. Et puis si on enlève à Nanarusasu son obstination à vouloir faire de toi le futur petit ami de Kiba, elle est plutôt gentille avec toi, elle aussi ! #Se tourne vers Nanarusasu pour couper court à toute forme de révolte# Alors, miss Nanarusasu, un petit mot à dire pour conclure cette semaine de Japan Expo ?

Nanarusasu : C'était trop court... C'était pas une semaine, c'était quatre jours... #se dit finalement qu'il valait mieux sinon aurait fini ruinée# Et je suis contente d'avoir revue Nana Nara après un an et toi après JUSTE un mois alors que tu habites à des #insiste sur le mot# heures de TGV de chez moi. #toute heureuse#

Sehaltiel : #sent son cœur défaillir lorsqu'il pense lui-même à la somme d'argent dépensée pour les coffrets d'animés# Je ne te comprends que trop bien, ma chère ! Mais c'était quand même trèèèès bien #sourit de toutes ses dents, puis lance un regard à Shikamaru pour l'inciter à interviewer sa femme#

Shikamaru : #Toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements# Et vous, Nana Nara ? Donnez-nous votre ressenti sur cette semaine de Japan Expo.

Nana Nara : Ahlalalalalalala pfiiiiiou que dire a part que c'était EPIC! Trop heureuse de pouvoir revoir Nanarusasu et ENFIN rencontrer Seha! En esperant remettre ça l'année prochaine! *clin d'oeil insistant aux deux autres près de moi* Et puis de toute façon Shika tu repars avec moi à la maison, Madara se sent seul, *tout bas* il s'est fait harceler pendant plusieurs jours par Itachi pour qu'il lui fasse des muffins! Et puis de toute façon on se revoit tous l'année prochaine, vous n'avez pas le choix!

Shikamaru : #se tourne vers Nanarusasu et se rappelle des conseils qu'elle lui a donnés la dernière fois pour sortir avec Kiba et se dit qu'il pourrait tester ses capacités sur les autres invités de Nana Nara# Okay.

Sehaltiel : Pas de problème, je te le prête. #Réfléchit deux secondes et ouvre grand les yeux# Attendez une seconde, là ! Depuis quand Shikamaru est d'accord pour faire ce genre de choses ? #Se rappelle soudainement la proposition de Nana Nara et retrouve le sourire# Mais ouiiiii ! Je reviens sans problème, l'année prochaine ! D'ailleurs, pour vous remercier toutes les deux de m'avoir permis de venir ici, j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous !

_#Sortent alors de nulle part Madara et Neji. Ils viennent respectivement faire un petit bisou sur la joue de Nana Nara et Nanarusasu avant de repartir en courant#_

Sehaltiel : Voilà ! Bonne journée à tout le monde !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


	19. Le connaître

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout neuf !

Je ne vais pas traîner en longues excuses mais je suis désolé pour les quelques lecteurs qui en ont parfois (souvent ?) marre d'attendre les chapitres suivants. Sachez toutefois que je n'ai pas vraiment chômé. J'ai eu une vie incroyablement mouvementée ces derniers temps, avec parfois plusieurs semaines complètes sans avoir le temps de faire plus que lire mes mails sur mon ordinateur. De plus, j'ai un gros projet en cours qui me prend beaucoup de temps alors je ne me sens même pas coupable de vous faire attendre tout ce temps. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux !

Sinon, que dire ? Je remercie évidemment tous les revieweurs, anonymes ou pas, et vous informe que le chapitre suivant est déjà bien entamé (il est à moitié écrit). Et je peux vous dire qu'il va y avoir du mouvement dans les chapitres suivants ^^  
Je tiens encore une fois à vous dire que Nanarusasu m'a encore bien motivé pour écrire cette suite ! J'ai bien bossé avant d'arriver chez elle mais elle m'a motivé pour la fin. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Et enfin, la dernière nouvelle : j'ai un compte Facebook qui a été créé pour que vous puissiez communiquer directement avec moi. J'accepte un peu tout le monde mais je vous serai vraiment très reconnaissant de bien vouloir m'envoyer un MP pour me dire quel pseudo se cache derrière le compte qui me demande en ami. Maintenant, Nanarusasu ne sera plus la seule à pouvoir me harceler ! Ce compte porte le nom de Sehaltiel Azurite et a pour avatar celui du site de fanfictions. Voilà ! J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me laisser certaines de ces précieuses reviews et je vous attends sur Facebook ^^

Disclaimer : 

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimoto, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 :**

_**Le connaître.**_

_**Dimanche 26 octobre**_

Doucement mais sûrement, j'émerge du monde des songes. Peu à peu, mes sens se réveillent tandis que j'étire mes muscles endoloris par toutes les courbatures de la veille. Je pousse alors un long soupir de contentement en ouvrant les yeux. La chambre est toujours très sombre, malgré les rayons de lumière qui passent sous mes volets en bois. Mon chien dort paisiblement et le son régulier qui atteste de son sommeil me met déjà de bonne humeur. Jetant un œil à mon réveil lorsque je passe en position assise, je me rends compte qu'il est bientôt onze heures. Je décide donc d'enjamber Akamaru afin d'accéder à mes volets. Je remarque d'emblée que le soleil brille fort et la luminosité m'éblouit le temps que mes yeux s'habituent. Derrière moi, mon chien grogne d'avoir été réveillé. Ceci étant, il ne se plaint que le temps que je vienne jusqu'à lui pour lui gratter le crâne. À partir de là, rien ne compte plus à ses yeux que le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un qui le caresse. Il me fait rire lorsqu'il penche la tête sur le côté pour m'inciter à le gratouiller là où ça lui serait le plus profitable. C'est donc ainsi que, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, une nouvelle journée commence.

**[…]**

Bon… Visiblement, il n'est pas dans ma chambre. Reste à savoir où est-ce que je peux l'avoir posé hier en revenant… Le problème, c'est que j'étais trop fatigué pour avoir plus qu'un vague souvenir de ce que j'ai fait avant d'aller me coucher. Peut-être était-il dans ma poche ? Je retourne jusque dans la salle de bain pour fouiller le panier de linge à la recherche de mon pantalon de la veille. Et après vérification, non, mon téléphone portable n'est pas ici non plus. Je n'en ai pas spécialement besoin dans l'immédiat mais je veux savoir où il est. Frustré de ne pas trouver ce maudit appareil, je me rends dans la salle à manger où je trouve Hana. Lorsqu'elle remarque ma présence, ma sœur pose le journal qu'elle lisait et nous salue chaleureusement, Akamaru et moi. Je lui rends la même, puis reprends mes recherches en fouillant entre les coussins du canapé.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon téléphone portable ?, soupiré-je en constatant qu'il n'est pas là non plus.

- Non, me réponds-t-elle aussitôt. Mais prends le téléphone fixe et essaye de t'appeler. Si tu as de la chance, il sera toujours allumé.

Sur ce, elle se replonge dans son journal et je la remercie pour l'idée. Mon côté impatient et nerveux supporte très mal de tourner en rond sans trouver l'objet de ses désirs alors j'aurais été bien incapable de penser à quelque chose d'aussi simple par moi-même. Armé du téléphone fixe de la maison, je monte donc à l'étage en demandant à ma sœur de guetter une quelconque sonnerie.

Je compose le numéro. Bonne nouvelle, il n'est pas éteint, puisque j'entends la tonalité. En revanche, je me dois de reconnaître qu'il n'est visiblement pas à l'étage car je n'entends rien d'ici. Akamaru, qui m'a suivi partout, croit que nous sommes en plein jeu lorsqu'il me surprend, immobile dans le couloir, à tendre l'oreille. Il penche alors la tête sur le côté, comme pour chercher le but de ce nouveau jeu, et met ses oreilles bien droites à la recherche d'un quelconque son qui pourrait annoncer le début de la partie. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle, tandis que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil après la quatrième tonalité.

- Allo ?

D'abord surpris, je ne réponds pas tout de suite et vérifie sur l'écran du téléphone si je n'ai pas rêvé. Et apparemment, puisque l'appareil indique qu'une discussion est en cours depuis quatre secondes, il semblerait que je sois tout ce qu'il y a de plus réveillé. Reste donc seulement à savoir pourquoi _il_ a mon téléphone.

- Gaara… ?, tenté-je, pas très sûr de moi.

Je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que je l'ai imaginé, tant la perspective de l'entendre dès le réveil est agréable.

- C'est ton téléphone, Kiba ?, me demande-t-il après avoir deviné qui était son interlocuteur.

- Oui, je suppose, confirmé-je avec le sourire. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois en sa po… Ah, fais-je après un déclic, je l'avais posé avant de partir au Skate Parc et je n'ai pas pensé à le reprendre dans la soirée.

Il m'arrive parfois d'être vraiment tête en l'air. Ceci étant, quand je repense à la bonne journée que nous avons passé hier, je me dis qu'un petit oubli de ce genre n'a rien de gravissime. Les bleus qui me tiraillent à chaque fois que je fais un mouvement me rappelle même à quel point cette sortie en roller était fun.

- Tu en as besoin ?, s'enquiert-il en constatant que je ne parlais plus.

- Non, pas spécialement. Mais je préfère l'avoir sur moi, au cas où. Est-ce que je pourrai passer le chercher dans la journée ?

- Si ça t'embête, tu peux même venir tout de suite, propose-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Vraiment ? Tu es certain que ça ne va pas déranger ? Il est bientôt l'heure de manger, précisé-je en constatant qu'il est onze heures et quart.

- Nous allons manger en retard, aujourd'hui, parce que mon frère est parti chercher une partition chez un ami.

- Ton frère joue d'un instrument ?, m'informé-je, un peu surpris de n'en avoir jamais entendu parler auparavant.

- Il fait un peu de guitare.

- Sympa. Enfin bref, si tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas, le temps de me préparer et de prévenir ma sœur, puis je prends le chemin pour chez toi.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout de suite !

Sur ce, nous raccrochons et un grand sourire illumine mon visage. Nous sommes dimanche matin, deuxième jour des vacances. Je me suis levé à point d'heure après une soirée géniale et Gaara vient tout juste de m'inviter à aller chez lui. Cette journée s'annonce tout simplement grandiose.

Pour ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire, je retourne vite à l'étage inférieur et explique à ma sœur la situation.

- Donc ton téléphone est chez ton ami Gaara et tu te rends chez lui ?, résume-t-elle. Et tu vas y rester longtemps ?

- Non, je récupère mon téléphone, je papote un peu, puis je rentre. Pourquoi ? Tu avais prévu de faire à manger plus tôt ?

- Non, je voulais juste savoir. Tu aurais pu… Je ne sais pas, moi, explique-t-elle sans me regarder, un peu gênée. Tu aurais pu vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui, pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

Je fais un nouveau blocage et même mon sourire en prend un coup. Je ne pense pas que ma sœur soit consciente de mon attirance pour Gaara, mais sa manière de réagir me fait encore de la peine. Depuis qu'elle connait mes attirances, elle réagit de manière disproportionnée à chaque fois que je sors en compagnie d'un autre homme, qu'il y ait d'autres personnes ou non avec nous. Est-ce que mes récentes révélations la travaillent tant que ça ? Je n'ai pourtant pas changé vis-à-vis d'elle et sauf erreur de ma part, je ne donne pas l'impression d'être un sac d'hormones qui cherchent à mettre le grappin sur tout ce qui bouge. Même si, il faut le reconnaître, à choisir, c'est bien avec Gaara que mon imagination serait la plus fertile à ce sujet. En repensant aux quelques fois où je me suis imaginé en train de l'embrasser, je prends d'ailleurs un coup de chaud et quelques rougeurs doivent avoir ravivées le rouge de mes tatouages. Cependant, le plaisir est de courte durée car je reviens bien vite sur terre en me rappelant ce qui m'a amené à penser à tout ça.

Que dois-je faire ? Même si je m'étais promis d'attendre qu'elle s'habitue à l'idée, j'ai bien peur que ma sœur ne puisse se faire vraiment à cette histoire si je ne l'aide pas un peu. De plus, je suis surtout vexé de voir qu'elle me colle certaines images stéréotypées alors qu'elle me connait mieux que quiconque. Je ressens le besoin de me défendre et de réaffirmer ma personne dans son esprit. Cependant, quoique je puisse faire pour remédier à ce fait, ce devra être organisé plus tard. En effet, Gaara m'attend à la minute même où je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Sans oublier que, de toute façon, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais faire pour rectifier le tir avec ma sœur sans aggraver la situation. Peut-être faudrait-il demander des conseils à Shikamaru, une fois de plus ? Jugeant que, malgré sa répétitivité, cette solution reste la meilleure, je revêtis mon sourire factice une nouvelle fois et enchaîne sur la suite des évènements. Après avoir échangé quelques salutations avec Hana, Akamaru et moi nous séparons donc d'elle et partons en direction de la demeure des Sabaku.

**[…]**

- Entrez vite !

Sans nous faire prier, Akamaru et moi suivons le conseil de Temari. À l'extérieur, il pleut des cordes et, malgré ma veste, le court chemin qui sépare la maison des Inuzuka de celle des Sabaku a suffit à ce que je sois complètement trempé. Mon pauvre chien est dans un état encore plus pitoyable que le mien et je lui ordonne de ne pas bouger pendant que Temari se propose d'aller chercher une vieille serviette pour l'essuyer. Sans attendre, elle emprunte les escaliers qui mène à l'étage et je l'entends prévenir Gaara de notre arrivée. C'est donc sans surprise qu'apparaît la tête de mon ami. Akamaru agite la queue, content de le revoir, tandis que je me contente de lui faire un signe de main. Rapidement, il me débarrasse de ma veste imbibée d'eau, puis il se propose pour m'aider à rincer Akamaru. Le chien trouve d'ailleurs le processus très amusant car il ne peut s'empêcher de tourner sur lui-même pour essayer de nous voler les serviettes avec lesquels nous tentons tant bien que mal de le sécher.

Cependant, et ce dix minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Je sais que je n'ai pas de raisons particulières de l'être, mais je me rends compte que je deviens nerveux au fur et à mesure que nous nous approchons de sa chambre. Jusque là, et ce même pendant le déménagement, je n'y avais jamais mis un pied et j'appréhende un peu. C'est comme si je pénétrais dans son univers personnel. Enfin, du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

En effet, le premier constat que je fais en posant un pied dans la pièce est que l'endroit est très impersonnel, justement. La pièce se trouve être toute en longueur mais je m'étonne de voir qu'elle est relativement spacieuse. On y trouve des murs blancs sans aucune décoration et seuls quelques meubles viennent combler les vides. La fenêtre au fond de la pièce est suffisamment grande pour éclairer le bureau à droite de l'entrée. C'est d'ailleurs la chaise dudit bureau que me désigne Gaara tandis qu'il va s'asseoir sur le lit dans le coin de la pièce. Une fois posé, je jette un œil circulaire à la pièce. En plus des meubles déjà cités, on trouve dans un renfoncement à gauche de l'entrée un placard à vêtements, une petite bibliothèque et un meuble à télévision. Akamaru, lui, ne s'intéresse pas au mobilier mais profite du calme pour s'allonger et entreprendre une petite sieste réparatrice.

- Ta chambre est plutôt sympa, fais-je remarquer.

- C'est la plus grande de la maison, précise-t-il. Ton téléphone portable est posé sur le bureau.

Sans attendre, je tourne la tête en direction du bureau et attrape mon téléphone. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment que la frustration de l'avoir cherché toute la matinée s'estompe. Derechef, je m'empresse de le glisser dans ma poche avant de l'oublier à nouveau. Ce faisant, je remarque au passage que les bandes dessinées que Shikamaru et moi avons achetées sont posées dans un coin du bureau. Un sourire égaye mon visage quand je repense alors à l'anniversaire de Gaara.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, hier ? Tu n'as pas trop mal partout ?

À son tour, l'expression de mon ami se fait un peu plus joyeuse.

- J'ai de nombreuses courbatures, mais ça va. C'était même une excellente journée. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ment pas, cette déclaration me met du baume du cœur. C'est alors que mon attention se centre à nouveau sur les bandes dessinées posées devant moi.

- Tu me diras si elles t'ont plu, au fait, quand tu auras pu les lire, dis-je en les pointant du doigt.

- Elles sont bien, répond-il sans attendre. Je les ai déjà lues.

L'information met du temps avant de parvenir jusqu'à mon cerveau. Il les a… déjà lues ? Mais quand… ? Personnellement, je me suis effondré comme une masse dès que je suis arrivé chez moi et j'ai dormi jusqu'au moment où je l'ai eu au téléphone, à peu de choses près.

- Tu as trouvé le temps ?, demandé-je un peu surpris.

- Je ne dors pas beaucoup, en général, explique-t-il.

Etonnamment, cette information ne me surprend pas du tout. J'ai dû mal à imaginer mon ami en train de pratiquer le sport extrême qu'est la grasse matinée.

- Et pour le bracelet ? Sakura t'a mis le grappin dessus dès que tu l'as eu en main, mais j'espère qu'il te plait, au moins ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en porter mais je le trouve bien.

Comme souvent, il n'est pas des plus bavards. Cependant, il donne ces temps-ci l'impression d'être toujours de bonne humeur, si bien que je ne peux me résoudre à douter de sa parole. En revanche, il reste un point que je n'ai pas abordé sur lequel je suis certain qu'il y aurait à redire.

- Et en ce qui concerne les vêtements que t'ont offert les filles ? S'il y a un problème, tu peux me le dire. Je leur dirais d'aller les échanger.

Gaara semble un peu surpris de ma proposition. Pourtant, je pense avoir remarqué hier qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ces habits sur le dos.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les vêtements trop moulants, expliqué-je. J'ajouterais même que c'est à cause de ta cicatrice. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tu sembles tout particulièrement détester cette partie de ton corps et le haut que tu portais hier laissait parfois, pour ceux qui en connaissent l'existence, en entrevoir les contours.

Le visage de Gaara s'assombrit mais il ne dit rien, se contentant au lieu de ça de dévier le regard. J'avais donc vu juste. Je me rends également compte que c'est la première fois que j'aborde le sujet « cicatrice » avec le jeune homme et il ne semble pas apprécier ça outre-mesure. Comprenant le dilemme dans lequel il se trouve, je reprends le premier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas : je ne disais pas ça pour t'obliger à m'en parler. Chacun a le droit d'avoir une partie de sa vie qu'il préfère garder pour lui. Je suis sûr que Sakura, Ino, Kilia et Shikamaru font pareil, même si ce n'est peut-être pas aussi marquant que ce qu'il t'est arrivé. L'importance des faits n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Tout en parlant, j'observe les réactions de mon vis-à-vis. Je crois avoir vu l'une de ses mains se crisper. Peut-être suis-je en train de remuer le couteau dans la plaie… ? J'ai de plus en plus la sensation que la plus grosse cicatrice laissée par cet incident n'est pas physique. Peut-être même serais-je incapable de comprendre le degré d'importance de cette histoire dans sa tête.

- Moi aussi, tu sais, il y a des choses que je n'ose pas vous raconter, dis-je pour le convaincre. À chaque fois que je pense à la manière dont vous pourriez réagir en l'apprenant, je suis mort de trouille. Pourtant, Sakura, Ino, Kilia, Shikamaru et toi êtes vraiment les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux et je vous fais confiance.

Cette fois, ce que je dis à un impact positif sur lui. Son regard croise à nouveau le mien et j'y lis une certaine incompréhension. Pour lui, les notions que je viens d'aborder doivent être contradictoires.

- Alors… ?, demandé-je. Tu les gardes ou je demande à Sakura de les échanger ?

Pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa cicatrice, je choisis de revenir au sujet d'origine, et ceci avec le sourire aux lèvres. Un peu déboussolé au début par ce changement brutal, je le vois rapidement se détendre.

- Non, ça ira. Tout le monde me dit que ça me va bien, alors j'ai envie de les garder.

Evidemment, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ceci étant, je ne suis pas vraiment des plus objectifs lorsqu'il s'agit de qualifier Gaara de beau ou pas. Par contre, plus étonnant, il est amusant de voir que mon ami invoque une telle raison pour justifier ses choix. Il s'ouvre vraiment aux autres, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfait de moi pour avoir réussi à en arriver là. Certes, je n'ai pas été seul et tout notre groupe d'amis y a largement contribué mais ils ne sont pas amoureux de lui, eux, et pour cette raison, j'en retire bien plus de satisfaction.

Maintenant que le sujet anniversaire est clos, je me lève et m'approche de la bibliothèque. Je n'y avais pas fait attention en entrant mais elle est en réalité très bien fournie. On trouverait difficilement la place d'y ranger quelques livres de plus.

- Et bien dis donc !, m'impressionné-je. Tu as un paquet de livres ! Est-ce que ça te gène si je regarde d'un peu plus près ?

- Non, tu peux.

Sous son regard scrutateur, je me penche donc un peu plus sur le contenu de cette bibliothèque. Certains livres semblent vieux, d'autres sont neufs. En revanche, ils semblent tous appartenir au même genre, soit l'héroic fantasy. Gaara est un garçon surprenant, dans le sens où je ne l'aurais pas imaginé du style littéraire. La plupart des livres de sa collection me sont complètement inconnus… Et d'autres encore sont carrément en anglais. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est toujours au-dessus du lot en cours d'anglais, même s'il ne s'en vante pas.

C'est ainsi que, alors que je cherchais désespérément des yeux un livre que je connaîtrais pour me rassurer sur le fait que je ne suis pas un inculte, je tombe sur un tout autre genre de passe-temps.

- Tu joues aux jeux-vidéos, aussi ?, demandé-je en me tournant vers lui, l'air surpris.

- Oui. Ma console est juste à côté de ma télé.

Suivant la direction qu'il pointe du doigt, je tombe effectivement sur une console de salon. Toujours surpris, je me retourne vers sa collection de jeux vidéos. Elle n'est pas petite, en plus… ! Certes, il possède bien plus de livres que de jeux vidéos mais ça me paraît déjà énorme, partant du principe que je n'en ai jamais eu.

- Je n'ai jamais touché à une console, moi, fais-je sur le ton de la conversation. Pas forcément parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en offrir une, mais plutôt parce que je ne concevais pas de m'enfermer des heures durant dans ma chambre. Au final, je ne sais même pas si ça pourrait me plaire ou pas.

- Si un jour tu n'as rien de spécial à faire, tu pourras venir essayer ici, si tu veux.

Déconcerté par la proposition, je me tourne vers lui, un air probablement un peu ahuri sur le visage. Lui n'a pas bougé, toujours assis sur son lit. On dirait même qu'il a retrouvé sa bonne humeur - même si son visage reste toujours relativement neutre, je le devine facilement à sa gestuelle et à son attitude.

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

- Je ne joue jamais avec quelqu'un alors je n'ai que des jeux en solo, mais je veux bien te faire essayer.

- Tu ne risques pas de criser en réalisant à quel point je suis mauvais ?, insisté-je en fourrageant une main dans mes cheveux, l'air gêné.

- Au contraire, confirme-t-il. C'est quelque chose que j'ai tellement l'habitude de faire seul que ça pourrait être sympa de changer.

- Okay. Et bien on verra ça une prochaine fois, alors… !

Décidant que nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion de cette discussion, je m'éloigne de la bibliothèque et vais m'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de lui. Mon avis commence à changer, sur cette chambre. Finalement, pour peu que l'on s'y attarde un peu, on y trouve beaucoup de choses qui font très… « Gaara ». C'est juste que, comme lui, ces petites présences sont assez discrètes et il faut avoir le courage de s'y intéresser pour les remarquer.

- Il y a un problème ?, demande-t-il après un silence plus ou moins long.

- Non, pourquoi ?, m'informé-je à mon tour en fronçant les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Tu viens de soupirer en regardant ma télé.

- Vraiment ? Et bien excuse-moi. C'est juste que je viens de réaliser que je ne te connais pas si bien que ça, en fait. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses lire autant de livres, ni même que tu sois un habitué des consoles de salon. Finalement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir grand-chose de toi.

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des hobbies mais plutôt des passe-temps, contre-t-il aussitôt. Comme je ne sortais pas souvent, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. Depuis que je suis avec vous, je passe beaucoup moins de temps dans ma chambre et toutes ces choses m'intéressent moins.

Malgré moi, un grand sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Tout ce qu'il dit me fait outrageusement plaisir. Je n'ai toutefois pas le temps de partager cet enthousiasme avec lui que quelqu'un toque à la porte de sa chambre. Gaara invite à entrer et c'est sur un Kankurô et sa guitare que la porte s'ouvre.

- Salut les jeunes !

Poliment, je le salue à mon tour.

- Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, poursuit-il. Temari m'envoyait juste pour te dire que la pluie ne s'était vraiment pas calmée. Du coup, elle voulait savoir si ça t'intéressait de rester pour le repas.

- C'est gentil de proposer mais j'ai dit à ma sœur que je rentrais. C'est elle qui s'occupe de moi, pour les mêmes raisons qui poussent Temari à s'occuper de vous, précisé-je.

- Ah… Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène, alors ?

Encore une fois, je suis interrompu dans mon élan. Cette fois, c'est Temari qui vient de nous rejoindre dans la chambre de son petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas contre avoir une femme à table, dit-elle. Ça me changerait, même. Je ne vois que des mecs toute la journée ! Si tu penses qu'elle apprécierait, tu peux l'inviter.

Décontenancé par la rapidité de la proposition, je reste bête l'espace d'un instant. Puis, c'est avec un grand sourire que j'accepte la proposition et m'excuse le temps de passer un coup de fil.

Fort heureusement, ma sœur n'avait pas encore commencé à faire à manger lorsqu'elle a décroché. La convaincre n'a pas été des plus difficiles car elle s'est montrée très enthousiaste à l'idée de discuter avec une autre jeune femme. Peut-être est-ce en partie de ma faute mais Hana ne voit effectivement pas beaucoup de monde en dehors de son boulot. Il ne lui aura pas fallu dix minutes pour débarquer avec sa voiture. Du coup, si ce repas peut lui faire plaisir, j'en suis ravi également.

Hélas, je me suis rendu compte que sa présence à table avait également tendance à me stresser un peu. J'avais beau la voir souriante et occupée avec Temari, je suis resté en état de vigilance constante. Durant tout le repas, j'ai fait l'effort de ne faire aucun geste et de ne dire aucune ânerie qui aurait pu être compris de travers. Surtout que, en l'occurrence, c'est bel et bien de Gaara que je me suis entiché et je me sentirais affreusement mal à l'aise de savoir que ma sœur est au courant. Celui des autres m'importe peu mais l'avis de Hana est différent. Je sais que ce serait difficile en l'état actuel des choses mais j'aurais apprécié que la personne la plus proche de moi dans ma famille approuve mes choix. Or, il ne m'étonnerait pas que ma sœur le trouve bizarre, surtout qu'elle n'arrive pas encore à voir mes attirances d'un œil neutre et objectif. Moi aussi, au début, je l'ai pensé, après tout.

Toute cette mascarade de ma part aura toutefois été totalement inutile car Hana ne s'est pas concentrée sur moi de tout le repas et j'ai finalement réussi à reprendre ma bonne humeur en discutant avec Kankurô et son petit frère. Il s'est même montré très enthousiaste lorsque je lui ai posé des questions sur sa guitare. Ce n'est donc que bien plus tard et le sourire aux lèvres que ma sœur et moi avons pris congé de la famille Sabaku pour nous rentrer dans notre petit chez-nous. Cette journée aura définitivement été une bonne chose pour tout le monde !

_**Mardi 28 octobre**_

À voir le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui, il est décidément difficile d'imaginer qu'il pleuvait si fort la veille. Et pourtant, c'est en tee-shirt à manche longue et accompagné de Gaara que je me dirige vers le Konoha. Sakura a en effet proposé ce matin que l'on se retrouve tous pour seize heures dans notre petit café préféré. Aujourd'hui encore, c'est une bien belle journée qui s'offre à moi. Ce matin, j'ai même profité du beau temps pour emmener Akamaru faire un long tour. La bête était ravie. Elle courait partout et la suivre m'a permis de me défouler. Parce que oui, ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais être de bonne humeur tout le temps me donne un surplus d'énergie qu'il me faut bien dépenser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le trajet s'est fait dans la bonne humeur. Comme à l'accoutumée, j'ai été celui qui parlait le plus mais Gaara se montre de plus en plus bavard et il devient plus facile de combler les silences. C'est d'ailleurs en apercevant le Konoha que je me rends compte que nous sommes déjà arrivés. Pour une fois - et là je parle surtout pour moi -, nous sommes les premiers arrivés et décidons de rester à l'extérieur pour profiter du soleil en attendant l'arrivée des autres. Je suis surtout impatient de revoir Shikamaru. En effet, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis et je compte encore une fois beaucoup sur lui pour m'aider à voir clair dans ce que je devrais faire avec Hana. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrai encaisser ses réactions inappropriées au moindre de mes mouvements et c'est un stress dont je me passerais bien volontiers. Heureusement, être en compagnie de Gaara va faire de ces minutes d'attente quelque chose que je ne souhaiterais échanger pour rien au monde.

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous installons bruyamment à notre table habituelle. Comme prévu, tout le monde a pu venir et le capharnaüm qui nous entoure continuellement a repris sa place de droit. Tout ça quand Ino lève brusquement une main en l'air pour attirer notre attention et nous inciter à un peu plus de calme. Le grand sourire qu'elle affiche me donne d'autant plus envie d'écouter ce qu'elle peut avoir à nous dire et je suis dans les premiers à baisser en décibels.

- Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, commence-t-elle, mais Halloween, c'est ce week-end. Mes parents ont proposé de me laisser la maison. Est-ce que ça vous dirait une petite soirée chez moi ?

- C'est une drôle de question, suis-je le premier à répondre. Même sans que l'un de vous ne le propose ouvertement, j'avais déjà réservé mon week-end en vue d'une sortie.

Shikamaru, juste à ma gauche, ricane à ma remarque.

- Oui, tu connais Kiba, poursuit-il. Il s'invite tout le temps chez les autres. Il n'attend pas d'avoir leur avis.

- Hey !, protesté-je.

Une vague de rire soulève l'assemblée autour de la table, suite à quoi Ino reprend la discussion.

- En fait, il n'a pas totalement tort. Je vous le demande juste officiellement mais je me doutais de votre réponse. Nous serons donc sept.

- Sept ?, répète Shikamaru. Qui viendra, en dehors de nous ?

- Ah, ça, répond Ino sur un air taquin, c'est à Sakura de le demander.

À cette déclaration, toute l'attention de la tablée se tourne vers la concernée. Ladite demoiselle a piqué un joli fard qui s'accorde parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. La scène me fait sourire tandis que j'attends avidement une explication. Puisque tout le monde semble en être au même point que moi, Sakura se sent donc obligée de répondre, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

- Et bien… J'avais un rendez-vous hier avec Nagato… et ça s'est bien passé donc… je… je sors avec lui et… et j'ai demandé à Ino s'il pouvait venir, conclut-elle très rapidement, à un niveau sonore auquel elle ne nous a pas habitué.

Pour dire, j'ai carrément dû tendre l'oreille pour entendre la fin de sa phrase. Au final, je me demande même si je ne l'ai pas plus devinée qu'entendue. Sakura peut donc faire preuve de retenue… Je suis impressionné.

Remarques moqueuses mises à part, je suis vraiment content pour elle. Elle a beau être très gênée, le sourire qu'elle nous présente montre à lui seul qu'elle est vraiment heureuse de sa situation. Nagato, donc ? Le serveur, c'est ça ? Je ne me souviens pas très bien de son nom mais si Sakura est bien avec lui, je ne peux qu'accepter de le voir à notre petite fête. Ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux. Surtout que pour le moment, il me met toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ses yeux aux nombreux cercles concentriques donnent l'impression qu'il voit plus de choses qu'avec des pupilles normales. C'est particulièrement stressant pour moi, quand bien même je me doute que ça ne fait pas de lui un télépathe pour autant. Au contraire, avec des yeux aussi particuliers, il pourrait avoir des problèmes de vue.

Si nous continuons sur notre lancée, notre groupe pourra ouvrir un zoo humain avec tous les êtres les plus bizarres de cette planète. Cette remarque me fait sourire et je décide de me concentrer sur les discussions qui ont repris autour de moi.

C'est alors que, la discussion pourtant bien engagée, Kakashi nous sort de notre optique « fête d'Halloween » en venant prendre notre commande en personne.

- Et bien alors ?, le taquiné-je. Comment se fait-il que tu sois en salle, maintenant ?

- Je n'ai qu'un serveur encore en poste, explique-t-il avec le sourire, et comme vous êtes de bons clients, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre de trop.

- Merci beaucoup, Kakashi, le remercie Sakura. Du coup, pour moi, ce sera un capuccino et une part de gâteau au chocolat !

- Très bien, dit-il en griffonnant sur un bloc-notes. Et pour les autres, ce sera ?

Tour à tour, nous prenons notre commande et le patron du café retourne la préparer. Puis, c'est au tour du fameux Nagato de nous rejoindre, comblant pour l'occasion le vide laissé par le départ de Kakashi. Il se tient debout devant la table et nous gratifie de ce que j'appelle son demi-sourire. Sakura étant en bout de table, il se rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de nous adresser un bonjour commun. Sakura vire instantanément une nouvelle fois au cramoisi mais son sourire continue de s'agrandir, ce que je devine être bon signe.

- J'ai obtenu une pause d'un quart d'heure, précise-t-il après que nous l'ayons salué à notre tour. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit Ino en se poussant pour laisser Sakura lui faire de la place sur la banquette. D'ailleurs, tu es officiellement invité à notre fête d'Halloween, ce samedi !

- Sakura m'avait déjà prévenu mais merci beaucoup.

- Ah, et pendant que j'y pense, ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers nous, je ne l'ai pas précisé mais il est évident que vous devrez tous avoir un déguisement pour l'occasion !

- Je pense que je sais déjà comment je vais me déguiser !, rétorque instantanément Kilia, l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. On va encore bien s'amuser !

Les deux autres demoiselles hochent la tête pour communiquer leur enthousiasme. Shikamaru, lui, est plus sceptique.

- Si ma mère me surprend en train de chercher un déguisement, elle va encore en faire trop, soupire-t-il. J'ai intérêt à être discret. Et toi, Gaara ? Une idée ?

- Mon frère se débrouille bien pour les costumes, alors je vais lui demander un coup de main.

- Ah bon ?, suis-je surpris. On peut s'attendre à voir plein de choses amusantes, dans ce cas. Moi aussi, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question mais on verra ça plus tard.

Pour être précis, j'ai même plusieurs débuts de pistes. Je choisirai une fois chez moi laquelle serait la plus réalisable d'ici samedi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le temps d'aller au bout de mes pensées que Kakashi revient avec nos commandes. Il nous sert tous les uns après les autres puis s'en retourne à son poste habituel. Nagato, jusqu'alors silencieux, profite de cet interlude pour se faire entendre.

- Tu veux bien me présenter tes amis un peu mieux, Sakura ? Tout le monde ici semble me connaître mais ce n'est pas réciproque, précise-t-il avec le sourire.

En parlant, il en a profité pour prendre la main de notre amie dans la sienne et elle semble ravie de la situation.

- Bien sûr ! Alors… Elle, tu la connais déjà, mais c'est Ino, ma meilleure amie. Sa voisine s'appelle Kilia et c'est la seule à ne pas être dans notre classe. Le fainéant à côté d'elle s'appelle Shikamaru. Malgré son apparence, c'est un garçon très intelligent, alors méfie-toi : il est fourbe. Le garçon à côté est de la famille Inuzuka et ils ont tous des traits qui leur donnent une allure bestiale. D'ailleurs, ils s'intéressent beaucoup aux animaux, chiens en particuliers. Son prénom à lui est Kiba. Enfin, nous avons rencontré le dernier cette année, comme Kilia, et il s'appelle Gaara. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi bavard et excentrique que nous, mais c'est un membre à part entière de notre groupe.

Les yeux de Nagato se sont posés une nouvelles fois sur chacun de nous en synchronisation avec la présentation de Sakura. Comme moi, les descriptions de la jeune femme l'ont fait sourire.

- Enchanté de faire officiellement votre rencontre. Vous le savez déjà mais moi, c'est Nagato.

- Oui, on s'en souvient ! Difficile d'oublier une présentation comme tu nous l'as faite la première fois !, fais-je remarquer sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Désolé si je vous ai fait un peu peur.

- Ah, ce n'était pas une critique ! Au contraire, je me rappelle avoir bien ri de la réaction de Sakura.

La demoiselle en question affiche un air gêné mais reconnait bien volontiers avoir été surprise par la prestation du serveur. La discussion dévie alors sur ce sujet et c'est évidemment dans le rire que chacun de nous raconte ce qu'il se rappelle de la scène. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Nagato se voit à contrecœur forcé de changer de sujet.

- Je vais malheureusement devoir retourner travailler. Encore une fois heureux de vous avoir rencontrés. On se reverra au plus tard samedi, alors ?

Sans attendre vraiment de réponse, il se tourne vers Sakura et dépose un baiser, sur ses lèvres cette fois. Puis, il se lève et retourne au travail. J'avoue que je suis un peu jaloux de mon amie. Elle jubile sur place et semble tellement heureuse que je ne peux m'en empêcher. Mon regard dévie un instant sur Gaara et je m'autorise un petit écart en nous imaginant à leur place. Cependant, la scène reste brève car je me sens vraiment minable de fantasmer sur mon ami sans arrêt. Ce jeu de cache-cache est de plus en plus fatiguant, surtout si l'on part du principe que ceci est entièrement dû au fait que je suis homosexuel. Je n'ai rien demandé mais la peur me force à faire semblant, juste parce ceux avec lesquels j'ai toujours été pourraient le prendre mal.

Pourtant… Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je trouve que c'est une idée inconcevable. Comment est-ce que Sakura ou les autres pourraient arrêter de m'apprécier juste parce que je suis amoureux de Gaara… ? Le seul qui pourrait le prendre mal, au final, c'est bel et bien le jeune homme en question. Et… en fin de compte, c'est peut-être bien ce qui me freine le plus. Fatigué de constater qu'il n'existe pas trente-six solutions à mon problème, je pousse un profond soupir intérieur et me concentre sur le pain aux raisins que j'ai déjà entamé. Je peux toujours me défouler sur la nourriture pour compenser

**Fin du chapitre 19 !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU AND NANARUSASU ARE ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

_Sehaltiel :_ Youhooooou, tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter la nouvelle édition de votre émission favorite : la mienne !

_Shikamaru :_ #déjà blasé# Oula, on se calme, mon cher Sehaltiel. Tu parles bien de l'émission qui n'est diffusé qu'une fois tous les trente-six du mois ? Tu es un gros fainéant qui n'est pas capable d'écrire sans être boosté par la présence de ton amie, notre invitée du jour : Nanarusasu !

#Un rideau se lève sur une Nanarusasu en pose disco' de Travolta dans _La fièvre du samedi soi_r et des tas de confettis accueillent la nouvelle venue#

_Nanarusasu :_ #reprend son sérieux et s'approche un peu# Bonsoir ! #regarde Shikamaru et sourit sans rien dire mais en gigotant, toute heureuse#

_Shikamaru :_ C'est le moment où je dois dire que je suis gay, c'est ça ? Ah, mais ça, vous le verrez dans le pro...

_Sehaltiel :_ #coupe Shikamaru# HEM ! Euh... Oui, bien sûr, je reconnais que notre Nanarusasu nationale est une véritable source d'inspiration pour moi. Ceci étant, elle ne s'en plaint pas car elle a quasiment tous les chapitres en avant-première... ! #s'essuie le front en espérant avoir réussi à détourner la discussion#

_Nanarusasu :_ Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire là, mon doux Seha ! Mais j'aime bien la façon que tu as de le faire alors ça va. Dommage que tu partes si tôt sinon tu aurais peut-être pu terminer le chapitre suivant plus que rapidement ! Mais bon... au moins, Itachi ne nous rabachera pas tout le temps que tu lui as piqué ses muffins et sa place pour les regarder cuire devant le four ! Du moins plus très longtemps... #espère#

_Shikamaru :_ Oh, tu sais, vu la quantité hallucinante d'aliments qu'il a ingérés, il serait bien incapable de se déplacer jusqu'à ton four. Mais je reconnais que c'est une stratégie intéressante. Maintenant qu'il est trop plein pour pouvoir se déplacer de lui-même, il ne peut plus partir et il suffit de lui mettre un PC sous les yeux pour l'obliger à écrire. Il ne peut plus s'enfuir... Je reconnais là tes talents de grande stratège, Nanarusasu ! Même moi, je m'inclinerais presque devant tant de machiavélisme.

_Sehaltiel :_ #regarde Nanarusasu avec une expression horrifiée# Quoi... ? Tu as osé me faire ça, ma Nana' d'amour ! Moi qui avait tant confiance en toi ! #prend une pose dramatique et voudrait bien quitter le plateau mais son poids l'en empêche# Arfghrhf #Traduction non-disponible dans notre dictionnaire des onomatopées#

_Shikamaru :_ Bon, maintenant, qu'il boude... Que dirais-tu que nous chantions ensemble le générique de fin, Nana' ?

_Nanarusasu :_ #regarde Shikamaru, reprend son sourire du début d'émission voulant tout dire, et parle d'un ton mielleux# Mais bien sûr, mon cher Shikamaru !

#Shikamaru, content d'avoir réussi à détourner presque toute l'attention sur Sehaltiel et, malgré le sourire peu engageant de Nanarusasu, envoie le générique#

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

P.S : merci à Nanarusasu de m'avoir accueilli chez elle pendant une semaine ! On se sera beaucoup amusés ^^


	20. Changements

Bonjoooooour tout le monde ! Enfin, bonjour à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ^^'  
Ceux qui ont mon Facebook sont plus ou moins au courant de ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer et à donner quelques explications.

Ce chapitre était terminé depuis maintenant un an. Le souci, c'est qu'il était enregistré en grosse partie sur un ordinateur qui a cramé. Je me suis battu pendant des lustres pour récupérer les données, mais il a fallu attendre seulement cette semaine pour que ce soit ENFIN possible. Entre temps, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire la fin sur un cahier, mais je me refusais à réécrire le début, parce qu'il me plaisait beaucoup et que j'aurais été frustré de ne pas vous le donner comme ceci.

En plus de ça, mon année scolaire n'a jamais été aussi remplie et je n'avais déjà que peu de temps pour dormir, donc j'avoue avoir passé le peu de temps que j'avais pour moi à jouer ou à prendre l'air, car j'en avais grandement besoin. M'enfin, au moins, me voilà, alors j'espère que cela fera plaisir à tout le monde !

Je tiens bien évidemment à remercier tout le monde d'avoir été si patient, et je remercie également toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires de soutien me demandant de ne pas arrêter cette histoire. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de voir que beaucoup de personnes ont laissé des commentaires dans ma totale période d'inactivité sur ce site.

Enfin, je remercie les revieweurs anonymes et je répondrai personnellement à toutes les reviews que j'ai eues de la part des inscrits, même si cela me prendra beaucoup de temps. J'aimerais l'avoir fait d'ici ce week-end, si possible, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si ça prend plus de temps, je me connais, et j'en ai vraiment une masse qui m'attendent dans mes mails ^^'

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si ça peut vous remonter le moral, ce chapitre est suffisamment long pour en faire presque deux !  
P.S : j'avais oublié à quel point la mise en page était démontée quand on charge un fichier sur ce site. Excusez-moi, il y a plein de petits détails qui manquent...

_Disclaimer :_

La plupart des personnages sont à M. Kishimoto, mais j'y ai mêlé de mon imagination, surtout pour les personnages secondaires. L'histoire se déroule en France, par soucis de maniaquerie. Ainsi, au moins, je suis sûr de connaître le système scolaire.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

_**Changements.**_

Nous arrivons chez moi. Et par nous, j'entends Shikamaru et moi. En fait, notre petite escapade au Konoha, le café tenu par notre ami lecteur de livres de charme, s'est terminée peu après le départ de Nagato. Les filles ont prétexté qu'elles devaient vite rentrer chez elles pour commencer à préparer leur costume. Moi, de mon côté, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion et ai demandé à Shikamaru s'il voulait bien venir chez moi. Heureusement, Gaara était attendu chez lui et je n'ai pas été obligé de trouver une excuse pour l'exclure de mon invitation. Cependant, étant donné que je veux parler de mes récents problèmes avec Shikamaru, Gaara ne peut hélas pas nous rejoindre. C'est donc ce raisonnement qui nous a amenés, mon ami et moi, jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Ensemble, nous passons dans le salon pour saluer ma sœur, qui vient de revenir du boulot et s'est affalée devant la télévision avec un café, puis nous partons nous réfugier dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur endroit ou de meilleur moment pour aborder les sujets qui me travaillent.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait venir ici, dis-je aussitôt la porte fermée.

Qu'il l'ait deviné avant ou pas, Shikamaru est maintenant persuadé que mon invitation n'est pas complètement inintéressée. De ce fait, le ton léger qui accompagnait nos discussions laisse place à un peu plus de sérieux. Machinalement et par réflexe, je caresse Akamaru, ravi de m'avoir à nouveau avec lui.

- Aucun souci. Je suppose que tu as encore quelques ennuis.

- … Oui. Je suis désolé de te solliciter autant. Tu es juste la seule personne à laquelle j'ose parler de tout ce qui peut me passer par la tête, ces temps-ci.

Un sourire en coin prend naissance sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je préfère savoir ce qui te ronge et essayer de t'aider. Je détesterais être à la place des autres et remarquer que ton humeur a des hauts et des bas sans en connaître les raisons.

- Merci beaucoup, soufflé-je sincèrement.

En fait, je crois qu'il m'arrive parfois de me dire que j'exagère et que compter sur lui devient une mauvaise habitude. L'entendre m'affirmer qu'il est en quelque sorte honoré de la confiance que je lui accorde me fait beaucoup de bien.

- Alors ?, reprend-t-il. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler ?

- … De ma sœur.

Un silence s'installe. Shikamaru ne pipe mot et me laisse le temps de poursuivre à mon rythme, sans me presser. Je stoppe mes caresses sur Akamaru et en profite pour inspirer un bon coup et essayer de faire partir la boule de stress qui a élu domicile dans mon estomac. … Comme quoi, je suis toujours un peu angoissé lorsqu'il s'agit d'aborder le sujet.

- J'ai la sensation… qu'elle n'accepte pas mon homosexualité. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?, demande-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je ne vois pas exactement où est le problème parce que je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous étiez en mauvais termes lorsque nous sommes passés dans le salon.

- C'est… difficile à expliquer.

En effet, ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a demandé des précisions que je me suis rendu compte de la difficulté à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Car oui, après tout, ce ne sont que des déductions que je tire de ressentis, et non pas des certitudes.

- Elle voit le mal dans tout ce que je dis ou fais, précisé-je. Dès que je sors de la maison, elle réagit comme si j'étais un adolescent en surplus d'hormones qui cherche à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Pourtant, je n'ai pas changé et j'essaye d'être le plus naturel possible… mais ses réactions me font mal et vont même parfois jusqu'à me vexer.

À court de mots pour décrire ma situation, je m'arrête là. Je suis assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, les mains jointes et l'air penaud. Shikamaru, posé sur mon lit, semble quant à lui en train de réfléchir à tout ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre.

- Je vois…, dit-il pour rompre le silence. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as de la chance, moi.

Surpris, je le fixe droit dans les yeux, un sourcil levé.

- Pardon ?

- D'après ce que tu me dis, je dirais… qu'elle n'aime pas les homosexuels.

Je grimace, une réaction physique au malaise qui vient de me soulever le cœur. Je vois bien qu'il a hésité à me le dire aussi franchement mais je suis plutôt content qu'il l'ait fait. Si c'est ce qu'il pense, autant éviter qu'il me ménage. Par contre, j'ai dû mal à voir en quoi avoir une sœur homophobe est une chance pour moi.

- Cependant, enchaîne-t-il rapidement, je suis encore plus certain qu'elle veut passer outre son malaise, et ce juste pour toi. Parce qu'elle t'aime vraiment, conclut-il.

Je ne dis rien et mes yeux se posent sur le sol. Je suppose que les déductions de mon ami sont logiques et rationnelles mais pourtant… je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre complètement. Shikamaru doit d'ailleurs avoir compris la raison de mon silence car il reprend de lui-même.

- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que ta sœur continue à s'occuper de toi ?

Mes yeux quittent enfin le sol et mon regard croise celui de mon interlocuteur. Ce qu'il dit me met du baume au cœur parce que j'ai confiance en lui. Je sais qu'il ne me mentirait pas dans ce genre de situation.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse ? Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à voir la déception dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre… Au fur et à mesure, elle finira bien par comprendre que tu n'as pas changé. Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée.

- … Ouais.

Je ne dois pas avoir donné l'impression d'être convaincu, et à raison. Shikamaru aurait beau avoir eu la meilleure idée du monde, cette idée en particulier ne me plairait pas beaucoup pour autant. C'est même la première fois que je suis déçu par l'une de ses propositions. D'ailleurs, il doit l'avoir remarqué et je vois facilement qu'il est gêné de ne pouvoir faire plus.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais faire d'autre sans risquer de la braquer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassuré-je. Je reconnais que tu as raison, mais j'aurais espéré que tu aies une autre de ces brillantes idées auxquelles tu nous habitues.

Un long silence s'installe et s'éternise. Je devine que les cellules grises du petit génie fonctionnent à plein régime parce qu'il cherche une solution à mes ennuis. De mon côté, pourtant, j'assimile peu à peu l'idée que le temps est vraiment la seule chose qui pourra m'aider dans cette histoire.

- Dis-moi, poursuis-je enfin, est-ce que je peux te demander un autre service ?

Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé mais je sens un petit coup de barre. Le bonheur que dégagent Sakura et Nagato, les réactions de ma sœur vis-à-vis de ma situation, l'incapacité de mon ami à m'aider… Toutes ces petites choses font que je ressens une profonde sensation de ras-le-bol. Du coup, j'en viens à me dire qu'il serait temps de prendre des risques, pour me libérer de tous ces faux-semblants qui me ruinent l'existence. Surpris de cette demande un peu brusque, Shikamaru, lui, a besoin de quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête pour m'inciter à expliciter davantage le fond de ma pensée.

- Tu crois toujours que ça pourrait m'aider de tout avouer aux autres ?

Il fronce automatiquement les sourcils. Je suppose donc que ma demande le surprend.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?, finit-il par demander, ses réflexions n'ayant abouties nulle part. Tu as déjà bien suffisamment de raisons d'être nerveux, non ?

- Je commence à en avoir marre de devoir me cacher, réponds-je au tac au tac. En plus, attendre ne va pas changer grand-chose. J'ai besoin d'avoir une réponse claire et nette, aussi bien avec Gaara qu'avec les autres. Vivre en espérant que tout se passera bien sans jamais oser faire le premier pas n'est pas une solution viable. Si cet amour est impossible, autant me prendre un gros râteau tout de suite et essayer de me faire une raison pour passer à autre chose.

Son visage se détend. Mes arguments doivent avoir trouvés écho dans sa tête.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors oui, ça doit être une bonne idée. Le moment n'est peut-être juste pas le meilleur… Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé comme ça ? C'est bizarre que tu choisisses justement ce timing.

- Un peu tout… Mais on va dire que de voir Sakura et Nagato ensembles a été le coup de grâce, avoué-je. Ils transpirent le bonheur par tous les pores de leur peau et je suis un peu… jaloux.

Honteux de moi, je baisse le visage et fixe un point sur près des pieds de mon ami. Même lorsqu'il me répond, mes yeux restent obstinément dirigés dans la même direction.

- Je crois que je peux comprendre. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Tu veux le leur dire tout seul ou tu préfères que je le fasse ?

- Non, assuré-je en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je vais le faire tout seul. Je leur dois bien ça. Seulement, j'aimerais attendre que le week-end passe avant de leur donner quelques explications… Le problème, c'est qu'il est probable que je me décourage d'ici là. Je me dis que t'en parler pourrait m'aider à rester motivé et que, le cas échéant, tu pourrais me booster un peu.

- Et tu prévois de tout expliquer ou t'arrêter au fait que tu es homosexuel ?

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Tout ça m'est venu si soudainement que je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi au sujet. Ceci étant, vu mon degré de nervosité au simple fait d'y penser, j'ai une petite idée de la manière dont je réagirais.

- Quitte à me lancer, je… je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense, mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu crois que tu pourras dire à Gaara que tu es amoureux de lui ?

Je pique un fard et la température de mon corps doit augmenter de quelques degrés à peine la question posée. Il est amusant de voir qu'entendre quelqu'un dire tout haut ce qu'il m'arrive de penser des dizaines de fois par jour puisse me mettre dans cet état. Et pourtant, bien que ce soit paradoxal, j'ai véritablement de plus en plus envie de lui dire la vérité. Je ne sais vraiment pas s'il réagira bien ou pas mais j'ai besoin de savoir, sans quoi je continuerai à tourner en rond pendant des lustres. C'est dangereux, oui, mais j'en ai par-dessus la tête de devoir jouer le rôle d'un Kiba Inuzuka qui n'existe pas.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, dis-je à demi-mots. Mais il faudrait que je lui dise en premier, à part. Je veux qu'il puisse réagir naturellement.

Une fois encore, Shikamaru fronce les sourcils. Aurais-je dit ou fait une bêtise ?

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible, explique-t-il en faisant bien attention à ses moments, comme s'il ne voulait pas me vexer, mais ne t'attends tout de même pas trop à ce qu'il… Enfin, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes seulement tous les deux qu'il y a plus de chances pour qu'il réagisse comme tu le voudrais.

Au fur et à mesure que je comprends les sous-entendus énoncés par le petit génie, mon visage s'empourpre.

- Non !, bafouillé-je. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je… je disais ça dans le sens où je voulais… Je voulais qu'il puisse me poser des questions ou me dire ce qu'il en pense sans se sentir obligé d'être gentil… !

Me voir paniqué et devenir plus rouge que mes propres tatouages le fait sourire et je le vois se détendre. Il devait vraiment avoir peur que j'espère un peu trop de cette discussion avec Gaara. Moi, en revanche, je cherche encore à me trouver des excuses.

- Au contraire… !, ajouté-je. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être du même bord que moi ! Je disais ça juste… juste parce que…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, me coupe-t-il en voyant que je m'enfonce tout seul. Je te crois. J'avais seulement peur que tu aies fini par te persuader qu'il était gay, lui aussi.

Mon visage s'assombrit immédiatement. Bien que je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'espérer que Gaara puisse être homosexuel tout en étant persuadé du contraire, entendre quelqu'un me dire qu'il ne l'est pas me met un coup au cœur. Shikamaru n'a d'ailleurs eu aucun mal à voir le changement dans mon attitude.

- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne l'est pas, se dépêche-t-il de me rassurer. Je dis juste que je ne veux pas te voir souffrir parce que tu t'es fait des films. En fait, je pense même toujours qu'il y a cinquante pour cents de chances qu'il le soit.

J'acquiesce vaguement mais cela ne suffit pas pour soulager la sensation de culpabilité de mon ami. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je le vois gêné. De plus, il m'imite inconsciemment en fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis vraiment nul, hein ? J'essaye de te remonter le moral et je ne trouve rien de mieux que des statistiques foireuses. C'est juste que je m'inquiète vraiment et je ne sais pas comment t'aider dans cette situation.

Touché par ces révélations, je souris sincèrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je suis un peu déprimé aujourd'hui mais ça passera vite. On a une super soirée d'Halloween en perspective et je vais essayer de dire la vérité à tout le monde le plus vite possible. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus besoin de me prendre la tête sans raison et ça va me simplifier grandement la vie !

- Oui, tu n'as pas tort. J'espère que tout se passera aussi facilement que tu le dis.

Déterminé à vouloir aller jusqu'au bout de mes actes, je hoche la tête. Même si c'est très précipité et que je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, je suis certain que cette décision est l'une des meilleures que j'ai pues prendre depuis celle qui m'a fait tout avouer à Shikamaru. De toute manière, il faudra que je le fasse un jour, alors je préfère que ce soit à un moment où j'ai la force d'encaisser un rejet.

Akamaru choisit ce moment pour attirer notre attention. En effet, après avoir remarqué tout à l'heure que je ne reprendrais pas mes caresses, il s'était allongé au milieu de la pièce. Du coup, c'est en grognant lorsqu'il s'étire que nous nous intéressons de nouveau à lui. Derechef, il se lève et vient quémander de nouvelles grattouilles auprès de moi. Avec le sourire, je m'exécute, sous le regard amusé de Shikamaru.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va un peu mieux, déclare-t-il. Est-ce que je peux te laisser ?

Constatant après un coup d'œil à mon réveil qu'il se fait déjà tard, j'acquiesce.

- Merci encore d'être passé. Je vais te raccompagner.

- De rien, dit-il en se levant. Je suis content que tu aies décidé de tout avouer aux autres. Peut-être cela va-t-il être un mauvais moment à passer mais ça te fera du bien. Et puis je ne vois pas comment les autres pourraient le prendre mal, alors ne t'en fais pas trop.

Une nouvelle fois, j'acquiesce. Cependant, je suis un peu moins convaincu que lui. Si ma sœur n'a pas si bien réagi que cela, ce sera peut-être également le cas de mes amis les plus proches. Je ne lui en fais toutefois pas la remarque et me lève à mon tour. Dans la bonne humeur, nous rejoignons donc ma sœur en cuisine, accompagnée de son inséparable tasse de café.

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Shikamaru ?, demande-t-elle lorsque celui-ci la salue.

- Oui. Il se fait tard et ma mère m'attend probablement pour le repas. Merci de m'avoir reçu, termine-t-il avec le sourire.

- Aucun souci. Passe une bonne soirée !

Sur ce, mon ami retourne dans l'entrée, se prépare, et nous quitte. Après avoir refermé la porte, je repasse dans le salon pour demander à ma sœur si elle a besoin d'aide pour quelque chose et, puisque sa réponse est négative, je retourne dans ma chambre, Akamaru sur les talons.

Assis sur mon lit à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Shikamaru il y a quelques minutes, je m'occupe de mon chien avec le sourire aux lèvres. C'est étrange… J'aurais pensé que l'idée de tout avouer aux autres aurait eu tendance à me stresser mais… au contraire, je n'ai pas été aussi serein et soulagé depuis longtemps. Certes, ces derniers jours, j'étais constamment de bonne humeur, mais ce que je ressens actuellement n'est pas du bonheur. Je me sens juste… bien. Difficile de décrire ça avec des mots. Tout ce que je sais, maintenant, c'est qu'il faut que je m'en tienne à ma décision. Et pour ça, j'ai le meilleur allié dont je pourrais rêver : Shikamaru.

Allez ! Tout va bien se passer… ! Si je n'y crois pas un peu, les choses ne se passeront jamais ainsi ! Et puis… J'aurais toujours Akamaru de mon côté, au moins. C'est sur cette note aussi joyeuse que ridicule que, comme si elle lisait mes pensées, la bête en face de moi se met à japper joyeusement.

_**Jeudi 30 octobre**_

Satisfaite d'elle-même, ma sœur s'éloigne de moi et pose un œil critique sur son travail.

- Je pense que ce sera bon !, se réjouit-elle. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

Suivant son conseil, j'attrape le miroir posé sur la table du salon et m'observe.

- Merci beaucoup, ce sera super !, la complimenté-je.

Hana referme la boîte de maquillage qu'elle avait sortie à ma demande. En effet, nous étions tous les deux en train de faire des essais pour mon costume de ce week-end.

Halloween est le seul jour de l'année où personne ne regarde les Inuzuka de travers. J'ai toujours aimé ce revirement de situation. En fait, c'est un peu comme si nous avions une prédisposition génétique pour cette fête. Et cette année, c'est sur mon côté vampire que j'ai envie de jouer. Le maquillage s'explique alors facilement : j'ai expressément demander à ma sœur de bien vouloir utiliser un crayon noir pour me donner un regard glauque, voir dérangeant. Elle a tout de suite trouvé l'idée géniale et c'est comme ça que nous en sommes arrivés à nous retrouver dans le salon, Hana laissant libre court à son imagination. Et je dois dire qu'elle s'est bien débrouillée. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas me croiser dans un coin sombre la nuit. Un peu de la même manière que Gaara, mes deux yeux sont entourés de noir. En revanche, là où cela diffère, c'est dans le trait noir qui se prolonge des deux côtés sur mes tempes. Du coup, mes yeux donnent l'impression d'être très fins et, couplé à mes pupilles hors du commun, on pourrait presque me prendre pour un pervers psychopathe.

Alors que j'étais encore occupé à admirer mon reflet dans le miroir, ma sœur me tend un pot de démaquillant et du coton.

- Tiens. Tu ne vas pas garder cette tête jusqu'à samedi, je suppose ? Par contre, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le fasse, sinon je risque de t'en mettre dans les yeux. N'hésite pas à frotter si ça ne part pas bien.

Tout en attrapant le démaquillant, je la remercie une nouvelle fois et part enlever tout ce noir autour de mes yeux. Mine de rien, je trouve la sensation du maquillage sur la peau assez désagréable et je salue l'effort des femmes qui en mettent tous les jours juste pour se faire jolies.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, je retrouve ma sœur occupée à remplir des documents administratifs, et je remarque même une tasse de café, non loin d'elle. Elle sourit dès que son regard dévie sur moi.

- Et bien !, se moque-t-elle gentiment. Tu as dû frotter bien fort pour que ce soit aussi rouge !

Je grimace. Effectivement, ce maquillage n'est pas parti très facilement et j'ai passé de longues minutes à m'acharner dessus.

- Je crois bien que ma peau ne supporte pas très bien ce genre d'artifices, lui expliqué-je. J'ai l'impression que certains endroits me brûlent encore un peu.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se lève et s'approche de moi. Elle fronce les sourcils et m'examine un court moment avant de repartir en direction de la salle de bain.

- On dirait bien, oui, confirme-t-elle finalement tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Attends ici, je vais te chercher une crème qui va te faire du bien.

Jugeant que l'idée est plutôt bonne, je m'assieds à la table du salon. Ma sœur revient très vite, un tube de crème dans les mains. Précautionneusement, elle me demande de fermer les yeux et commence à m'appliquer le remède. Le simple contact froid du produit autour de mes yeux est déjà un soulagement en soi et je soupire d'aise.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de mettre ce maquillage pour ta soirée ?, demande-t-elle soudainement. Si tu ne le supportes pas dix minutes, tu vas avoir du mal à le garder toute la soirée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, je lui réponds.

- Je pense que je devrais y arriver. Sans ça, mon déguisement sera beaucoup moins drôle.

Elle acquiesce sincèrement, sans ralentir dans ses gestes, puis enchaîne.

- Tiens, au fait. Comment se fait-il que Shikamaru soit parti si vite, la dernière fois ? Il n'a dû rester en tout et pour tout qu'un quart d'heure. C'est rare de le voir passer en coup de vent.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Connaissant la réponse à cette question, je ne sais pas si je dois la lui cacher ou pas. Je sais qu'elle ne cherche pas à mal et qu'elle pose la question seulement pour maintenir la conversation. C'est d'ailleurs justement parce que cela part d'une bonne intention que je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. … Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. J'aimerais qu'elle s'habitue au fait que je suis homosexuel et je ne vois pas comment faire, si ce n'est en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas un défaut qu'il faut absolument cacher.

- Je… Il est venu parce que je le lui avais demandé, expliqué-je. J'avais quelques soucis et je voulais avoir son avis sur le sujet. Tu sais, poursuis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation, en dehors de toi, il est le seul à savoir pour… moi.

- Ah… Je vois.

Elle ne dit plus rien. Mes yeux étant fermés, je ne sais pas si c'est par gêne ou pour une toute autre raison. Toutefois, ses doigts sur mes paupières me confirment qu'elle n'a pas bougé de place. Il faut attendre qu'elle s'arrête et m'informe qu'elle en a fini pour que je puisse ouvrir les yeux et la fixer. Elle est partie en cuisine pour se laver les mains et je l'observe, tout aussi muet qu'elle. Ceci étant dit, on dirait bel et bien que le sujet la met mal à l'aise plus qu'il ne l'énerve.

Je viens de comprendre pourquoi le petit génie ne prend jamais sérieusement mes doutes vis-à-vis de ma sœur. Il est vrai qu'elle a tout fait pour être aux yeux de tout le monde la grande sœur qu'elle a toujours été pour moi. Et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Elle s'efforce d'être avec moi comme elle l'était avant. Cependant, dès qu'un petit quelque chose en vient à lui rappeler que je suis homosexuel, quand bien même ce détail serait infime, son comportement change quelque peu. Là, elle se renferme et met une distance entre nous, comme si le sujet était complètement tabou.

Elle… fait un blocage total, et cette impression me terrorise. Je me demande même si je ne préférerais pas qu'elle s'énerve un bon coup et me mette dehors. Là, je l'observe hésiter entre son amour pour moi et… le dégoût que je peux lui inspirer. Est-ce que le temps pourra vraiment régler ce problème ? Je pense que… pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que je puisse m'en souvenir, je ne vais pas écouter les conseils de Shikamaru.

- Est-ce que ça te gène tant que ça ?, lui demandé-je finalement.

C'est une question stupide. De un, parce que je connais la réponse et de deux, parce que je vais détester avoir une confirmation de ce que je sais déjà. Pourtant, il faut bien que je me force à mettre des mots sur la vérité qu'on perçoit déjà, elle comme moi. Après s'être essuyée les mains, ma sœur revient dans le salon et s'assied sur la chaise en face de la mienne. Bien. Au moins, elle ne prévoit pas de fuir le sujet. Malgré tout, je remarque toutefois que son regard est fuyant et la main qui tient sa tasse de café est complètement crispée.

- Je suis désolée, crois-moi. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas.

Voyant qu'elle patauge sans avancer, je lui donne un petit coup de pouce, même si ça ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir.

- Dis-moi ce que tu penses, sans chercher à le formuler pour ne pas me blesser.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil un peu dubitatif, l'air de demander si c'est ce que je veux vraiment. Je hoche donc doucement la tête et l'invite à poursuivre.

- Je… Il m'arrive souvent de t'imaginer avec… un autre homme, et ça me choque toujours autant. Ce n'est pas normal… !

Yaouch. Et bien j'avais raison : ça fait mal de s'entendre dire ce genre de choses, même lorsque nous y sommes préparés. Enfin, on peut dire que je l'ai cherché, celui-là. Cependant, je ne regrette pas. S'il faut que cette boule dans mon estomac remonte jusqu'à ma gorge et me coupe le souffle par intermittence pour que l'on puisse avancer, je ferais l'effort de la supporter. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas sans souffrir de la situation, elle aussi. Sa voix tremblante en est la preuve.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, lui dis-je sincèrement. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais gay, j'ai réagi exactement comme toi. J'ai même commencé à perdre toute confiance en moi.

Cette fois, c'est la surprise qui s'affiche sur son visage. Pensait-elle que j'avais pris la nouvelle avec plaisir ? Ou alors peut-être n'a-t-elle tout simplement pas essayé de se mettre à ma place ? J'opterais plutôt pour la seconde solution.

- Je suppose même que tu as imaginé que je pourrais changer peu à peu de comportement et devenir de plus en plus efféminé, non ?, continue-je.

Elle ne me répond pas mais je devine à ses réactions que la réponse est oui. En fait, il est en quelque sorte amusant de voir qu'elle a suivi exactement le même cheminement intellectuel que moi.

- Pourtant, tu vois bien que je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours le même qu'avant, et tu n'aurais jamais deviné que mon orientation sexuelle est ce qu'elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais, contre-attaque-t-elle aussitôt, pas convaincue par ce que je lui dis, mais ça peut changer. Peut-être que, petit à petit, tu vas changer, et cette attente me fait peur.

- Ecoute, dis-je avec assurance malgré les battements erratiques de mon cœur, je n'ai plus aucun problème avec mon corps, maintenant. Pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais être une femme, de quelque manière que ce soit. Kiba Inuzuka est fier de l'homme qu'il est, quelle que soit son orientation sexuelle, et il ne veut pas changer.

Les pupilles en fentes de ma sœur rencontrent les miennes. Elle cherche sur mon visage une manière de se rassurer mais ne semble toutefois pas la trouver. Heureusement, elle ne semble toutefois pas se rendre compte que ma tension est loin d'approcher la normale. Le peu d'assurance que j'arrive à maintenir n'est cependant pas suffisant pour la faire flancher, et je le sens bien. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? Maintenant que je suis arrivé ici, il serait bête de faire demi-tour et d'abandonner. Néanmoins, il faut reconnaître que nous sommes dans une impasse.

Sauf si… Est-ce que son problème pourrait être une sorte de peur de l'inconnu ? Serait-ce son ignorance face à l'homosexualité qui l'amènerait à ne voir que les mauvais côtés de ma situation ? Si c'est bien le cas, il reste quelque chose que je peux essayer.

- Bien, soupiré-je en posant mes mains à plats sur la table, pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux.

Encore une fois, elle me dévisage, surprise de mes réactions.

- Pardon ?, fait-elle, l'air déboussolée.

- Il est évident que tu as une mauvaise image des homosexuels. Si ça peut t'aider, je veux que tu me poses toutes les questions qui te passeront par la tête. Je répondrais à tout ce qui me concerne.

Elle hésite. Moi, de mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser. J'ai beau avoir lancé l'idée, je ne sais pas exactement où ces questions pourraient nous mener et, surtout, si elles ne vont pas m'être préjudiciables. Dans mon for intérieur, je me convaincs que je n'ai rien à cacher et me fait violence pour ne pas revenir sur ma décision.

- Allez, dis-je pour nous insuffler du courage à tout les deux, je t'écoute.

Je la vois encore incertaine sur la manière de me répondre mais finalement, c'est la curiosité qui reprend le dessus et elle se lance, gênée de s'immiscer volontairement dans la vie privée de son petit frère.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ?

Cette question-là, je m'y étais préparé. Une image de Gaara apparaît l'espace d'une demi-seconde dans mon esprit mais s'efface aussitôt.

- Non.

Voyant que je suis on ne peut plus sérieux dans ma démarche et que j'attends la prochaine question, Hana cherche ses mots.

- Est-ce que tu… Oh, laisse tomber, Kiba !, s'exclame-t-elle après de longues secondes de silence. Ça ne nous mènera nulle part et je n'ai aucune raison de m'incruster dans ta vie intime comme ça. C'est vraiment trop bizarre !

- Je suis d'accord, répliqué-je sans temps mort. C'est stupide. Un hétérosexuel n'aurait jamais à se défendre de la sorte devant sa famille. Mais je veux que tu le fasses pour comprendre que je n'ai pas et ne vais pas changer. Je resterai le Kiba que tu as connu jusque-là. Tu n'as pas de raisons de fuir cette conversation, sauf si tu as peur des réponses que je pourrais avoir à te donner.

La discussion reste en suspend à la fin de ma déclaration, un long silence lourd et pesant prenant sa place. Hana me dévisage, l'air mitigé. La cause ? Ma voix. Au fur et à mesure que mes explications se prolongeaient, toute la détermination que j'avais n'a cessé de s'effriter et des tas d'émotions négatives ont trouvé amusant de rendre ma voix bancale. Le constat que je dois faire de ma vie n'est pas des plus enviables.

Je demande… Et si Shikamaru avait tort et que le situation ne s'améliorait jamais ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je supporterais de vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne m'accepte pas. Devrais-je, pour le bien de tout le monde, choisir de partir avant qu'on me jette ? Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus à se forcer et moi à faire semblant que tout va bien. Une succession d'images défile et se succède dans mes pensées quand je repense à tous les évènements nouveaux dans ma vie.

- Je suis une grande sœur horrible, hein ?

Sa voix me fait relever les yeux. Son regard à elle n'ose croiser le mien. Elle se sent fautive de ne pas réussir à me dire que ce n'est pas grave et que ça ne change rien à nous. D'ailleurs, sa question n'attendait pas de réponse mais je me décide à lui en donner une malgré tout.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Shikamaru a raison sur ce point : tu as fais des efforts parce que tu tiens à moi. D'ailleurs, sans lui, j'en serais peut-être encore à penser que je suis un détraqué. Cependant, maintenant que j'ai passé ce stade d'acceptation, voir que tu n'y arrives pas à ton tour me vexe et, surtout, me fait du mal. Je sais qu'il est égoïste de t'en demander autant aussi vite mais j'ai peur que tu n'y arrives jamais alors…

Je choisis de ne pas terminer ma phrase, toutefois persuadé qu'elle comblera correctement les vides. Notre ami le silence en profite même pour s'incruster une énième fois entre elle et moi. Je me sens… découragé. Faire des efforts ne payent pas toujours, hein ?

- Comment est-ce que tu as su ?

Je relève la tête pour me concentrer à nouveau sur Hana. J'ai l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle me fixe. De plus, si question n'est pas moins gênée que les précédentes, j'ai en revanche la sensation que c'est une réelle curiosité qui la motive. Elle s'intéresse toujours à celui que je suis.

- Je… Je suis tombé amoureux d'un autre homme.

Je crois que je rougis. Parler de mes sentiments n'est toujours pas une chose à laquelle je suis habituée et, surtout, une pratique que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. De son côté, tout porte à croire qu'elle est surprise.

- Donc tu n'as jamais eu… de relations… avec un autre homme ?

Cette fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire très légèrement à sa question.

- Non.

Petite pause. Ma sœur semble avoir une autre remarque qu'elle hésite à placer, ce que me rend bien plus méfiant que curieux.

- Alors…, hésite-t-elle. Peut-être que tu n'es pas vraiment gay ? C'est peut-être juste une passade dans ta vie. Tu vas peut-être t'intéresser aux filles plus tard ?

Je fronce les sourcils et grimace. C'est donc là qu'elle voulait en venir… ? Je prends mon temps avant de formuler une quelconque réponse, réfléchissant soigneusement aux mots que je vais utiliser pour ne pas lui mentir tout en la ménageant.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas impossible… Mais ne compte pas trop dessus. J'ai en effet peut-être quelques difficultés à m'imaginer avec un autre homme parce que c'est encore trop nouveau pour moi mais je n'ai jamais regardé une femme comme je le regarde lui.

Bien évidemment, ma réponse ne l'enchante pas des masses mais elle tente de ne pas se montrer trop affectée et rebondit sur un autre sujet.

- Qui… Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ?

Là encore, mes sentiments bouillonnent et tourbillonnent en moi lorsque je pense à Gaara. Pourtant, je choisis de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de satisfaire sa curiosité.

- Je suis désolé mais… je préfère éviter le sujet pour le moment. Je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment prête à savoir ça, parce que ça rendrait la situation trop réelle. Si tu le croisais maintenant, je pense que tu réagirais assez mal. Peut-être plus tard. De toute manière, il n'est pas gay, donc ne t'inquiète pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me pose le plus de problèmes. Je souffre plus de savoir que celui que j'aime ne pourra jamais me le rendre que du simple fait que je suis homosexuel. Et ça, c'est un problème que n'importe quel hétérosexuel peut être amené à rencontrer.

Au bout d'un court instant, elle acquiesce, apparemment convaincue.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. Je vais essayer d'arrêter de penser à moi seulement et me mettre un peu à ta place pour ne pas te blesser davantage. Merci de ne pas te fâcher contre moi alors que tu aurais plus d'une raison de le faire.

- Je suis déjà content que tu le prennes comme ça.

En effet, l'étincelle d'espoir que j'avais perdu il y a tout juste quelques minutes est de retour. J'ai l'impression que cette discussion n'aura pas été vaine, même si Shikamaru était contre. Après tout, même s'il reste timide, le sourire de ma sœur reste plutôt encourageant.

- Bon, déclare-t-elle en se levant de table, je vais aller faire à manger. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

- Juste une dernière chose, l'arrêté-je dans son élan. Comme Shikamaru et toi êtes les seuls au courant… j'aimerais que tu n'en parles pas quand d'autres personnes sont présentes. Je vais essayer de leur dire mais je veux être celui qui le fera et en attendant…

- Je comprends, me coupe-t-elle. Mais de toute manière, je ne me serais pas mêlée de ça. Je… ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le sujet, avoue-t-elle dans un sourire gênée.

Je me doutais un peu de cette réaction. Cependant, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Maintenant, elle ne prendra pas le risque d'en parler en présence de mes amis pour essayer de me faire comprendre que ça ne le dérange pas de le faire. La laissant à sa cuisine avec un sourire de remerciement, je décide de sortir promener Akamaru, histoire qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes. Faire le tapis de fourrure dans le salon à longueur de journée n'est pas digne d'un chien de sa taille. Il faut qu'il se dépense ! D'ailleurs, le monstre approuve totalement car je n'ai pas besoin de le lui répéter deux fois qu'il se propulse à l'extérieur. C'est donc avec le cœur beaucoup plus léger que je pars affronter le froid du mois d'octobre.

_**Samedi 1 novembre**_

- Prends ça avec toi, me conseille ma sœur en me tendant un tube bien connu. Si le maquillage te brûle, Ino devrait avoir du démaquillant mais peut-être pas de crème.

Quittant la contemplation de mon reflet dans le miroir, je me tourne vers mon interlocutrice et attrape ce qui pourrait me sauver la vie ce soir en la remerciant. Je viens de finir de me préparer et, grande première, je suis même en avance. De plus, cerise sur le gâteau, je suis assez fier de mon déguisement.

Comme annoncé, je suis un vampire, mais pas n'importe lequel. J'ai choisi d'opter pour un style renaissance - dans le style du film _Entretien avec un vampire_ - avec une chemise à jabots blanche et un pantalon assorti, tous les deux piqués dans l'un des cartons du grenier où l'on stocke les vêtements de mon père. Heureusement que ma sœur a pensé à les laver à l'avance parce qu'il sentaient fort l'humidité et le renfermé lorsque je les ai retrouvés. Sur ma tête, en dehors du maquillage, j'ai également opté pour une nouvelle coiffure. Je crois que, pour l'occasion, j'aurais mis plus de gel sur ma tête que durant tout le reste de ma vie. Tous mes cheveux ont été tirés vers l'arrière dans une version gominée de Kiba Inuzuka. Mon propre reflet dans le miroir me fait sourire. Si modifier mon apparence était le but, je l'ai accompli haut la main !

- Tu es prêt à partir ?, me demande ma sœur en mettant sa veste. Il faut encore qu'on passe prendre ton ami Gaara avant d'y aller.

Souriant, j'acquiesce et part enfiler les chaussures qui finaliseront ma transformation de ce soir. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en les examinant. Est-ce que des chaussures qui semblent si serrées peuvent vraiment être confortables ? Enfin… J'imagine que nécessité fait loi. Je ne peux m'habiller façon renaissance et mettre des baskets. Plus confortables qu'aux premiers abords, ces chaussures n'en restent pas moins étranges pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce genre de costume.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, Akamaru a penché la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe. Cette seule réaction m'a fait rire et m'a conforté dans le rendu de mon costume. Il ne reste maintenant qu'à aller s'amuser !

**[...]**

C'est quoi... _ça_ ? Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour décrire les frères Sabaku. Ma sœur et moi venons d'arriver au carrefour où nous sommes supposés les récupérer et il n'y a que deux choses qui m'ont permis de les reconnaître. La première, le fait qu'ils avaient l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. La deuxième, c'est Gaara. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître son tatouage sur le front ou la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux. Cela dit, les costumes restent... étonnant.

- Je vous avais prévenu que mon frère s débrouillait bien pour les costumes, annonça le jeune homme pour répondre à ma mine stupéfaite.

- Oui, j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusé !, ajoute l'intéressé en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Mais... Tu as des cornes, Gaara !, finis-je par articuler. Des cornes !

En effet, mon ami a des excroissances juste à la limite entre ses cheveux et son front. Et je ne sais pas comment ils s'y sont pris, mais on dirait réellement qu'elles sortent de son crâne.

- Je me suis procuré le même genre d'accessoires que ceux que l'on voit au cinéma, explique Kankurô. C'est une sorte de pâte que l'on modifie à notre bon vouloir, et qu'il faut peindre ensuite. Halloween est ma fête préférée, alors j'y ai mis le paquet ! Il a suffi d'un peu de colle faite pour le corps humain pour finaliser ça.

Il est clair qu'avec la pâleur de la peau de Gaara, le maquillage ne sert à rien. Quant à la tenue, il a opté pour quelque chose de sobre et classe, noir. De toute manière, tout l'intérêt du costume se trouve au niveau du visage.

- Mon frère est très créatif, complète Gaara.

- Oui, j'aime bien les travaux manuels. Tiens, regarde mon nouveau jouet ! Je l'ai appelé Karasu. Il est cent pour cent fait maison !

Détachant pour la première fois mon regard de Gaara, je tombe nez à nez avec une poupée... dérangeante. De taille humaine, c'est un torse sur lequel est attaché une tête effrayante au sourire ciselé et aux yeux vides. D'autres membres ressemblant à des bras et des jambes y sont attachés de manière aléatoire, si bien que cela ne ressemble plus en rien à un être humain. En fait, je ne m'y étais pas attardé plus que ça, mais Kankurô est plus dérangeant que son frère... Il porte une tenue noire recouvrant intégralement son corps à l'exception du visage. Même ses cheveux ont disparu. De plus, son visage lui-même est méconnaissable, parce qu'il a soigneusement été peint de toute part à l'aide de violet et de blanc. Pour me présenter ce qu'il appelle son "jouet", Kankurô agite les fils de marionnette accrochés à ses doigts et je suis tout sauf rassuré par les positions grotesques que prend ce Karasu.

Je n'ai aucune honte à avouer que je suis content qu'il y ait la porte de la voiture entre cette... chose et moi. Akamaru, aussi, d'ailleurs, si l'on en croit ses couinements.  
- Si je n'étais pas effrayé par les poupées, c'est un coup à être traumatisé tout le reste de ma vie !, fais-je sans chercher à cacher mes angoisses.  
- Merci du compliment !, répond-il, tout sourire. Mais je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Emmenez mon démoniaque petit frère et amusez-vous bien !  
Sans insister davantage - parce que je préférerais que cette poupée prenne ses distances -, j'indique le siège passager à Gaara pour lui éviter d'être coincé avec Akamaru à l'arrière. Nous repartons après avoir salué Kankurô. Hana, jusque-là silencieuse, se permet quelques compliments à adresser plus tard à l'aîné des Sabaku et nous ne tardons pas à apercevoir le manoir Yamanaka.

Cette fois, nous sommes les premiers arrivés et c'est une Ino déguisée en sorcière sexy qui nous accueille. Le chapeau, les lentilles de couleur verte fluo, la jupe à froufrou et le décolleté sexy sans être vulgaire. Tout y est ! Evidemment, elle a aussi un mouvement de recul en voyant les cornes de Gaara mais elle se reprend vite et nous félicite tous les deux pour le costume.  
- On dirait presque des vraies, ajoute-t-elle en tendant la main vers les excroissances de notre ami. Tu les as trouvées où ? C'est assez flippant, quoique chouette.  
- C'est Kankurô qui s'amuse, expliqué-je. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le jouet qu'il est fabriqué pour lui... !  
- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir envie, quand tu le dis comme ça, déclare-t-elle en nous emmenant dans son salon. Les autres ne vont pas tarder mais il me reste quelques trucs à mettre en place. Vous m'aidez ?  
L'un comme l'autre, nous acquiesçons et partons dans la cuisine chercher les plateaux de cochonneries - bonbons, biscuits apéritifs et autres - pour ramener tout ça dans la pièce principale. Nous ne sommes que trois, mais l'ambiance est déjà excellente et la bonne bonne humeur au rendez-vous. Toutefois, c'est quand même avec un plaisir mal contenu que, dans le quart d'heure suivant notre arrivée, nous accueillons chacun des invités. Sakura et Nagato sont les derniers arrivés et la demoiselle ne se gêne pas pour se moquer de Shikamaru dès qu'elle l'aperçoit.  
- Laisse-moi deviner : ta mère a appris que tu cherchais un costume ?  
- Bien vu, soupire-t-il.  
Il faut avouer que la réaction de Sakura n'a rien d'étrange. Le petit génie est intégralement recouvert de bandelettes. Seul la coupe en ananas caractéristique de sa personne a été épargnée, ainsi que les parties vitales, comme les yeux ou la bouche.  
- Dorénavant, poursuit-il, je pourrais dire que je sais ce que c'est que de se faire momifier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les femmes ne peuvent pas faire les choses sans excès.  
Je ne sais pas pour toutes les femmes, mais il est clair que sa mère en particulier en fait bien souvent trop. Son air dépité nous fait toutefois tous beaucoup rire et je ne voudrais pas être à sa place.  
- Au moins, dis-je sans chercher à cacher l'once de moquerie dans ma vie, tu n'auras pas froid, malgré tes vêtements troués.  
- C'est aussi une idée de ma mère, commente-t-il en désignant sa tenue. D'après elle, ça fait plus momie. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à la contrarier.  
Nouvel éclat de rire. Décidant de ne pas l'embêter plus pour le moment, je me tourne vers les nouveaux venus.  
- Alors ? Vous êtes le couple démoniaque de la soirée, c'est ça ?  
- Parfaitement !, s'enthousiasme-t-elle. Je suis une succube et lui un incube.  
Sakura et Nagato ont en effet choisi des vêtements assortis pour l'occasion. Leur visage et leurs mains ont été peints en rouge. À l'instar de Gaara, ils portent aussi des cornes - même si les leurs ne sont que des serre-têtes - et ils ont une petite queue de diable qui part du bas de leur dos. La tenue donne un rendu un peu plus étrange sur lui que sur elle, mais le rendu final reste amusant.  
- Un incube, tu dis ?, questionné-je. Je connais la succube mais pas celui-là.  
- C'est un peu son alter ego masculin, réponds l'homme momie. Si la succube va voir des hommes dans leur sommeil pour leur faire l'amour et tomber enceinte, les incubes vont faire l'amour aux femmes.  
- Oh, je vois ! Dans ce cas, enchaîné-je en me tournant vers Ino, je refuse catégoriquement de dormir cette nuit dans la chambre de ces pervers. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils seraient capables, avec ou sans ma présence !  
- Ki... Kiba !, s'exclame une Sakura qui vire au cramoisi. On... On n'a pas... Enfin, on ne va pas faire ça ici !  
- Donc tu le ferais ailleurs ?  
- Ce... Mêle-toi de tes affaires !  
De nouveau, un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage tandis que mon amie tente de se justifier. Nagato sourit également tout en s'approchant de la demoiselle.  
- Ah, Sakura, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois, hein ? Kiba essaye de te faire marcher et toi, tu cours !  
- Oh, c'est bon ! Vous savez que je réagis au quart de tour !  
- Oui, je sais, confirme-t-il. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu me plais.  
Devant cette annonce, Sakura s'arrête instantanément de "bouder", comme j'aime à le dire, et un sourire de niaise bienheureuse s'affiche sur son visage.  
- Voilà un homme qui sait parler aux femmes !, le complimente Kilia. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui, vous trois !  
Mon attention se détourne des deux amoureux et se pose sur la jeune mariée ensanglantée. Car oui, Kilia a opté - comme moi - pour un costume assez classique en se déguisant en dame blanche, portant pour l'occasion une longue robe éponyme recouverte de faux sang. Selon elle, ces taches partiront au lavage, mais je me permets d'avoir quelque doutes, quand je vois la vivacité des couleurs. En tout cas, elle porte bien la robe, et le costume est chouette. Enfin, si l'on peut considérer la grosse balafre faite au maquillage au niveau de son cou comme "chouette".  
- C'est sûr que vu l'état dans lequel tu as fini, rétorqué-je, ton précédent mari ne devait pas être des plus tendres !  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire !, dit-elle pour entrer dans mon jeu. Il ne m'a même pas acheté un seul diamant en quinze ans de mariage !  
Je ris aux éclats à nouveau, amusé de l'air outré de sa remarque.  
- Dis donc, tu es en forme, Kiba !, relève notre petite sorcière.  
Je me contente d'abord d'un grand sourire avant de lui répondre.  
- Oh que oui ! J'espère que vous n'aviez pas prévu de vous coucher tôt, ce soir !  
- Bien sur que non !, ont rétorqué Kilia et Sakura en chœur.  
- Et pour bien commencer, reprends Ino, j'ai un nouveau jeu à vous faire essayer. J'ai appris les règles dernièrement. Il faut désigner une personne qui devra deviner les règles que les autres auront décidé, et cela en leur posant des questions.  
- Il m'a l'air bizarre ton jeu, ne se gène pas pour faire remarquer Kilia.  
- Normal. On appelle ça Psychopathe. Tout le monde est pour ?  
Bien que d'accord avec la demoiselle sur l'étrangeté du jeu, je suis très curieux et suis le premier à donner mon aval. Les autres acceptent très vite et Ino tend son index vers Shikamaru en arborant un grand sourire et une pose triomphale.  
- Tu seras la première victime !  
- Je m'y attendais un peu, répond-il, mais je pense que c'est la position la plus amusante, alors ça me va.  
Un peu déçu de le voir accepter sans râler, notre hôte nous emmène toutefois dans sa cuisine pour nous expliquer les règles, avec une grande impatience.  
- On va faire la version simple, pour commencer, alors écoutez bien. Lorsque Shikamaru nous posera une question, nous devrons répondre comme si nous étions la personne à notre gauche. Par contre, comme il est impossible de tout savoir sur quelqu'un, si la réponse est mauvaise, la personne concernée devra dire "psychopathe". On devra alors tous se lever et changer de place autour de la table. On a aussi le droit de faire exprès de donner une réponse fausse pour obliger les gens à se mélanger. Compris ?, demande-t-elle après nous avoir laissé un temps d'assimilation.  
- Je crois, oui, est le premier à confirmer Nagato.  
- Pareil pour moi, dis-je.  
Tous d'aplomb, nous partons dans le salon retrouver notre momie préférée derrière une miss Yamanaka très satisfaite d'elle-même. Une fois installés autour de la table, elle donne les dernières directives.  
- Shikamaru, tu vas devoir nous poser des questions à tour de rôle et nous nous engageons à ne pas mentir. En échange, tu dois nous poser des questions sur notre vie mais pas sur notre physique. Pas de questions comme "Es-tu une femme ?", par exemple. Pas non plus de questions trop intimes qui nous obligeraient à mentir pour garder le secret. Et c'est tout.  
Toutes ces informations en tête, le petit génie semble prêt à commencer le jeu. Ino ne perd donc pas une seconde et lance le départ. Sans perdre de temps, notre ami se tourne alors vers moi.  
- Est-ce qu'on se connait depuis longtemps ?  
Je suis à la droite de Gaara donc...  
- Non, lui réponds-je.  
Un peu surpris de la réponse, il attend quelques secondes pour voir notre réaction et, devinant que cette réponse seule ne lui fournira aucune explication, il passe à la suivante.

**[...]**

Je sais que Shikamaru est intelligent, mais je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Il ne lui aura même pas fallu un quart d'heure avant de démêler cette histoire.  
- C'était simple, explique-t-il. À chaque fois que je posais une question à la personne à droite de Nagato, Kilia ou Gaara, j'obtenais des "psychopathes" ou une réponse qui me laissait comprendre qu'on ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Sans compter qu'il n'y a qu'une personne en couple parmi vous et que je suis tombé sur Sakura, par chance. Et puis la première question que j'ai posée à Kiba l'a quand même bien aiguillé.  
- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle !, se plaint Ino. Ce jeu est censé pouvoir durer des heures ! J'aurais dû choisir Kiba en première victime.  
- Hey !, m'outré-je. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire, ça ?  
- Que c'est le toi le plus bête, évidemment !, se moque-t-elle sans être vraiment sincère.  
- Merci... !  
- De rien. Alors, qui veut essayer, maintenant ? On va changer les règles mais ce sera plus simple pour la personne suivante.  
Dans un premier temps, personne ne répond. Pour ma part, je dévisage mes amis à la recherche des éventuelles questions qui pourraient m'aider à comprendre si je devais prendre la place de Shikamaru. Cependant, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mon raisonnement.  
- Je veux bien essayer, se propose Sakura. Je suis la seule à connaître un bout de la vie de tout le monde alors ce sera peut-être plus simple pour moi.  
- Okay ! Alors on retourne dans ma cuisine pour trouver de nouvelles règles. Ne t'inquiète pas, rassure-t-elle sa meilleure amie, on ne laissera pas Shikamaru et son intellect tordu décider des règles !  
- Merci.  
Sa façon sincère et soulagée de nous remercier m'a fait sourire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la tornade Yamanaka me traîne de force dans la cuisine. Notre sorcière pour la nuit est instoppable, ce soir ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Et donc... c'est reparti pour un tour !

**[...]**

- Enfin... !, se ravit Sakura. J'ai cru que je ne trouverai jamais ! Vous m'avez bien fait tourner en bourrique !  
- C'était le but !, rétorque Kilia.  
Une vague de rire accompagne leur déclaration. Il faut dire qu'il aura fallu presque une heure à notre succube préférée pour trouver la règle fixée dans cette seconde partie. C'était plus difficile, certes, mais Sakura connaissait un peu mieux le principe donc elle avait tout de même un avantange. Heureusement que Nagato et Ino étaient là car c'est surtout sur leurs réponses qu'elle a réussi à comprendre. À plusieurs reprises, elle a posé des questions qui ont rendu tout le monde hilare. Non, vraiment, c'est un jeu tordu, mais j'en garderai un bon souvenir.  
- Tu vas bien, Kiba ?, s'inquiète soudainement Sakura. Tu as les yeux complètement rouges.  
- Je supporte mal le maquillage, expliqué-je. D'ailleurs, même si c'est dommage, je vais être obligé de l'enlever.  
En effet, cela doit faire un quart d'heure que mes yeux me brûlent et j'ai aussi dû essuyer une larme au coin de mon œil.  
- Non, vas-y, me pousse Ino en me regardant d'un peu plus près. Tu aurais même dû y aller plus tôt ! Tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
- Oui, ma sœur a été prévenante.  
- C'est triste, se désole Sakura. Ce maquillage t'allait bien et tu faisais un super vampire !  
- Oui, je sais... Surtout que ma sœur a pris du temps pour faire ça ! Enfin bon, là, tu reconnaîtras que je n'ai pas le choix.  
La demoiselle m'accorde volontiers cette explication et je pars derechef à la recherche de l'une des salles de bains de l'étage.

Une fois à la tâche, je me rends toutefois vite compte que ce n'est pas si simple que prévu. En fait, je réalise même que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me démaquiller, certes, mais que ce n'est pas une habitude que je souhaiterais prendre. J'aurais même peut-être dû demander à l'une des demoiselles dans le salon de venir me filer un coup de main parce que ça m'avait paru très simple lorsque Hana l'avait fait pour moi. Enfin... Maintenant que j'y suis depuis dix minutes, je peux aller jusqu'au bout tout seul.  
J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte.  
- Tu es décent ?, me demande une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Kilia.  
- Oui, entres !  
Sans surprise, la demoiselle en robe blanche passe la porte et scrute mon visage pour voir où j'en suis rendu dans ma tentative de démaquillage.  
- Tu t'en sors ?, s'intéresse-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mettre autant de temps pour se démaquiller seulement les yeux !  
- J'ai eu quelques débuts difficiles, mais j'en vois le bout, maintenant. Je n'ai pas votre expérience pour ce genre de trucs, c'est clair ! Et puis je devais aussi appliquer la crème pour soulager un peu les brûlures.  
- Tu veux de l'aide ?, propose-t-elle en se relevant.  
- Non, merci, c'est bon. Ils font quoi, les autres ?  
- Ils discutent. Ils veulent t'attendre avant de commencer autre chose mais comme ça prenait du temps, je suis venue vérifier si tu étais toujours en vie. Les démaquillants sont des produits dangereux et tu aurais encore été capable de tout faire exploser.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que je devrais le faire à cause du peu de confiance que tu m'accordes, mais je te remercie, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.  
- De rien !  
Les secondes qui suivent se font dans le silence. Je suis bien trop occupé à faire attention à mes yeux pour parler - hey, les hommes ne sont pas multi-tâches et je tiens trop à mes yeux - et Kilia surveille scrupuleusement que je ne fais pas de bêtises. Tout ça quand, très peu de temps après, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement.  
- C'est bon, j'ai fini !, m'extasié-je en me tournant vers elle.  
- Tu es vraiment rouge, constate-t-elle. Tu aurais dû l'enlever plus tôt.  
- Pas grave. Bon, on y retourne.  
Soudainement et étrangement hésitante, la demoiselle accepte ma proposition d'un hochement de tête gêné. Puis, alors que je l'avais dépassé et que ma main atteignait la poignée de la porte, sa voix se fait soudainement entendre de manière précipitée.  
- Attends une seconde !  
Surpris, je me retourne et pose mes yeux sur elle. Elle ne me retourne pas mon regard mais je devine qu'elle est en proie à une certaine gêne... qui réveille de vieilles inquiétudes en moi.  
- Je voulais te parler... de quelque chose d'important, explique-t-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
Même sans regarder mon reflet dans le miroir de la pièce, je sais que je pâlis à vue d'oeil, contrairement au sien qui prend quelques rougeurs. Comme je ne dis rien - je dois être tétanisé -, elle est obligée de poursuivre la discussion, seule.  
- Je... j'ai essayé de te faire comprendre quelque chose depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais...  
... Non. Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle s'apprête à faire ce à quoi je pense. C'est... impossible ?  
- ... J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas réceptif, continue-t-elle sans s'apercevoir de mon combat intérieur.  
S'il vous plaît, faites que j'interprète tout de travers ! Pas maintenant !  
- B-Bref ! Ce que je veux dire, Kiba, c'est que... je suis intéressée par toi, conclut-elle très vite en partant un peu trop dans les aigus.  
Timidement, elle relève les yeux vers moi et constate l'état de choc dans lequel je suis.  
De longues secondes aussi interminables pour elle que pour moi s'invitent dans notre discussion, ou plutôt son monologue. Cependant, et ce parce que la situation ne bougera pas tant que l'un de nous ne se jettera pas à l'eau, c'est encore elle qui prend des initiatives.  
- Tu... Tu ne veux pas dire quelque chose ?  
Pour lui répondre, ma bouche s'ouvre... mais se referme sans qu'un son n'ait pu en émaner. Je réitère l'opération plusieurs fois avant de réussir à articuler quelques mots.  
- Je ne... sais pas quoi dire.  
... Bravo, Kiba ! Alors ça, c'était une super réponse ! Hélas, ce n'est rien de plus que la stricte vérité. Je... Je suis gay. Je sais donc ce que je dois lui dire mais... Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Mal à l'aise devant mon absence de réponse, Kilia ne se démonte pas pour autant. En fait, elle a même l'air beaucoup plus sûre d'elle que moi.  
- On va faire simple, alors. Réponds par oui ou non. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?  
La question que je redoutais tant laisse place à une atmosphère lourde et pesante. Sans s'arrêter, elle résonne dans ma tête à la recherche d'une réponse que je connais déjà : "Non". Réunissant tout le courage qui me reste tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, je parviens tant bien que mal à mettre des mots sur mes pensées.  
- Kilia, je...  
... suis gay. Voilà ce que je dois dire, c'est évident. Et pourtant, bien que j'ai prévu de tout annoncer à mes amis d'ici quelques jours, être pris au dépourvu de la sorte me met dans un état de stress absolu. Des pensées tourbillonnent dans mon crâne sans discontinuer, et je panique totalement. Mes repères donnent l'impression de n'avoir jamais existé et je cherche encore à retrouver ma réalité. Dans ce contexte, quelques images m'apparaissent furtivement et, résolu, je... prends ma décision.  
- C'est d'accord.  
Il lui faut quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ma déclaration mais ce délai passé, un grand sourire vient remplacer le stress qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dissimuler. Visiblement ravie, elle ne se retient d'ailleurs pas pour me sauter au coup sans prévenir.

Un autre avenir... reste envisageable.

**Fin du chapitre 20 !**

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *

Sous vos yeux ébahis s'affiche alors...

**~°~ SHIKAMARU IS ALWAYS RIGHT ! ~°~**

**...**

Shikamaru #habillé en soubrette, un balais à la main# : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça, déjà ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de tout dépoussiérer ! Cette émission est naze, on a même pas eu un épisode par an, ces deux dernières années !

Sehaltiel #sort de sous son bureau avec un plumeau dans les mains# : Oh, arrête de te plaindre et assieds toi ! Tu te changeras plus tard, on n'a plus le temps, l'émission a commencé !

Shikamaru #qui a pris le pli et sait qu'il ne sert à rien de se battre# : Okay... D'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes là, je me permets de parler de ton chapitre. Tu sais que tes lecteurs, et plus particulièrement _certaines_ personnes, vont DÉTESTER ce que tu as fait dans ce chapitre ?

Sehaltiel : Tout le monde déteste Kilia, même lorsqu'elle est gentille, de toute manière. Et ce passage existe depuis les prémices de cette fanfiction. Kilia remplira le rôle pour lequel elle a été créée d'ici quelques chapitres !

Shikamaru : ... Tu es en train d'essayer de te justifier, là, non ?

Sehaltiel #pris en flag'# : Euuh... Non ! Pas du tout ! En plus, ce passage devrait amener à la fin de la première partie de la fanfiction. Je ne l'avais dit qu'à notre chère et estimée Nanarusasu jusque là, mais dans ce que j'appelle la seconde partie, tout va changer. Le décor, les personnages... On parlera encore de Gaara et des autres, évidemment, mais on ne les verra plus ou presque.

Shikamaru : Ah ! Maintenant, tu es en train d'essayer de te vendre ! Mais dis-moi, tu sais que ça ne changera rien ? Tu vas te mettre un bon paquet de personnes sur le dos. Je récapitule pour toi ce qui pose problème : Kiba a accepté de sortir avec KILIA. Tes lecteurs ne te le pardonneront pas.

Sehaltiel #soudainement paniqué# : ... Tu crois ? #Shikamaru hoche la tête# Bon, et bien soit... Que le châtiment divin s'abatte sur moi ! #un sourire narquois s'affiche sur son visage# Enfin, je peux mourir tranquillement, puisque j'aurais eu l'occasion de te voir habillé en soubrette. Tu sais que ça fait très gay ? J'en connais une qui va aimer l'idée.

Shikamaru : ... Je te déteste.

Sehaltiel : Oui, moi aussi, je t'adore ! Allez, sur ce, votre soubrette préféré a encore du boulot devant lui, alors passez le générique !

* ti ti li li ti tiiiiiii ! *


End file.
